IZ Instituto Zoid
by Luis gonzalez
Summary: En esta academia solo los mas valientes y con mas agallas logran graduarse, pero para lograr eso se tiene que pasar muchas pruebas que doblegan a muchos, como por ejemplo enfrentar a tu propia familia.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

La tierra es un hermoso planeta que es habitado por un sin número de vidas conocidas y desconocidas, entre ellos están los humanos que son seres a veces tan simples, pero tan raros y únicos a la vez y por más que uno quiera no se puede saber todo de ellos, también está lleno de paisajes tan preciosos y tan raros que parecen sacados de un cuento de hadas.

Pero al existir algo tan hermoso dentro de este mundo también debe haber algo horrible que lo opaque y eso es "La guerra" …

La guerra algo que fue creado por una de las tantas vidas que existe en este bello mundo que está lleno de vida y belleza. Lamentablemente los que crearon eso fueron los humanos.

Y se preguntaran para que fue creada la guerra, bueno pues hasta el día de hoy nadie lo sabe, simplemente comenzó a existir conflicto entre los humanos que desgraciadamente con el paso del tiempo fue empeorando y con ello fue desapareciendo la vida prospera y abundante del mundo.

Aun que uno diría que este conflicto entre humanos no pudo haber empeorado, nada más alejado de la realidad…

Empeoro cuando los humanos inventaron algo llamado como Zoids que son seres biomecánicos forma de animal con que son utilizados generalmente como máquinas de combate y como medios de transporte.

Gracias a ellos el conflicto llego a extremos inimaginables, pero al no haber un ganador en esta guerra uno de los lados decidió crear algo que podría decirse que supera la propia maldad…crearon al Death saurer, un Zoid tan increíblemente poderoso que no había forma de detenerlo lo que ocasiono que se mataran entre si y dejando muy pocos sobrevivientes que por fortuna dejaron descendientes y son la actual humanidad.

Esos humanos avanzaron y superaron esa necesidad de conflicto que jamás debió haber existido, con ese conocimiento y ganas de vivir en paz le dieron a los Zoids inteligencia integrada o en otras palabras crearon Zoids con inteligencia propia que no necesitaban de alguien que los condujera y sin amos que los dirijan o programen, se volvieron salvajes como animales, con distintas naturalezas, pacíficos o salvajes, sin ninguna de necesidad de querer pelear.

Gracias a esto ya no hubo guerras y la vida comenzó a prosperar de nuevo, así fue durante muchos siglos, en este tiempo pudo contemplarse generaciones de humanos increíbles que le pasaban a la siguiente generación sus conocimientos de paz…

Pero con el pasar del tiempo desapareció eso y ya no existía de nueva cuenta esos conocimientos y ganas de vivir en paz. Para desgracia lo único que quedo fueron los Zoids que aun conservaban ese instinto salvaje y sin malacia alguna dentro de su ser.

Aun que ahora ya existen humanos que tenían ganas de obtener poder de nueva cuenta y que vieron a los Zoids como su medio para obtener aquello deseado.

La nueva humanidad empezó también su propia creación de Zoids, ya sean nuevos modelos o capturando a los salvajes para hacerles mejoras y volverlos ya sean transportes o armas.

Esto creo una nueva guerra que de nueva cuenta comenzó a destruir la vida de este bello mundo, unos esto duro un par de años hasta que apareció un valiente o mejor dicho una adolescente llamada Shinonono Tabane, una chica tan lista que fue capaz de mejorar los Zoids salvajes y hacerlos superiores a los demás, mientras que otros solo pudieron crear nuevos modelos y ni así le llegaron a los talones a las mejoras de los Zoids de Tabane.

Ella propuso una solución para el conflicto que había en el mundo, era hacer competencias de Zoids de diferentes naciones para que demostraran quien era el más fuerte, aunque ella misma mejoraría los Zoids de cada nación para que hubiera igualdad, así se acabaría la guerra, las muertes innecesarias y la destrucción del mundo.

Pero al ser tan joven nadie la tomo en serio y decidieron seguir con el conflicto, pero desgraciadamente aquella adolescente no se tomó esto muy bien y decidió acabar con la guerra por sus propios medios.

Después de unas semanas que la adolescente propusiera su solución, en el mundo estaba a punto de estallar una batalla como nunca se había visto entre ambas naciones que se encontraban en conflicto, ambos lados tenían sus mejores armas y Zoids para destruir al lado opositor.

Mucha gente tenía miedo de saber cuál sería el resultado del choque y de saber cómo terminaría, pero en el momento que iban a chocar ambos lados, algo apareció en el medio.

Un Zoid de tipo león de color blanco que nunca se había visto y era piloteado por alguien desconocido para ambos lados.

Ambos lados intentaron comunicarse con este piloto, pero antes de que lo lograran un "misterioso" hacker hackeó todas las bases militares y barcos cercanos disparando 2341 misiles balísticos. El piloto neutralizó 1221 misiles con unas cuchillas que sobresalían de ambos costados del Zoid blanco y derribó el resto con armas de energía, ningún país del mundo tenía la tecnología suficiente como para producir un Zoid con semejante capacidad.

Ese Zoid tan fuerte fue más tarde llamado "Caballero Blanco", por su blindaje tan extraño que poseía. El piloto enmascarado al no ser leal a ningún gobierno del mundo fue atacado por las principales potencias para ser capturado o destruido. El Caballero Blanco en defensa propia destruyó 207 Redler un zoid tipo dragón de última generación desarrollado por los gobiernos del mundo, 7 Gojulas que son un Zoid tipo Tyrannosaurus y una de las más de 200 especies de formas de vida bio-mecánicas que forman la raza Zoids que a la vez es uno de los más poderosos y sus respectivas escoltas, también destruyó 8 satélites militares para espionaje con sus potentes cañones que alcanzaban alturas y distancias imposibles con un simple disparo.

Ese Zoid mostró ser capaz de generar una barrera-escudo invulnerable entorno al Zoid, un camuflaje óptico del 100%, velocidades hipersónicas y ser capaz de hacer maniobras con muy alta fuerza G sin verse afectado por la gravedad, aparte de ser capaz de realizar ataques sigilosos. El "Caballero Blanco" en otras palabras mostro ser el Zoid más poderoso.

Cuando la Guerra fue finalizada por el "Caballero Blanco", las naciones en conflicto se encontraban alarmadas por haberse encontrado un Zoid tan poderoso, a partir de ahí tomaron una decisión y decidieron firmar el "Tratado de Alaska", el cual establece que los Zoids no pueden ser usados para conflictos militares y que la tecnología existente Zoid debe ser equitativamente distribuida entre todas las naciones para evitar que una nación domine al resto.

Después de esto se dio a conocer el nombre del piloto responsable de terminar la guerra, el Nombre de esta persona era Chifuyu que resulto ser también una adolescente, nada más humillante para los pilotos veteranos que fueron derrotados por ella durante el conflicto.

Gracias a ella las naciones del mundo tomaron la decisión de crear el instituto Zoid o I.Z como muchos lo prefirieron llamar.

El instituto Zoid, como su nombre sugiere, es una corporación educativa destinada a enseñar a sus alumnos a controlar mejor los Zoids. Ciertos Gobiernos del mundo tienen como deber financiarlo y dirigirlo. Sin embargo, los resultados de las investigaciones son revelados al mundo entero debido al acuerdo común, al mismo tiempo, tampoco puede callarse los descubrimientos ni ocultarlos. No importa lo que pase en la escuela, los gobiernos tienen que intervenir de manera justa, y tienen la obligación de resolver los problemas bajo las premisas firmadas por los otros países en el tratado. También, la escuela tiene sus puertas abiertas a estudiantes de países extranjeros sin condición alguna, y los gobiernos tienen que proveer protección - como se acuerda en el Tratado de Alaska en la sección de agencias de entrenamiento IZ.

La introducción de los Zoids no tuvo un mayor efecto en la sociedad. Puesto que puede ser operado por mujeres y hombres a la vez, el equilibrio entre hombres y mujeres se mantuvo, las barreras de genero desaparecieron y la paz se mantuvo, en otras palabras, se encontró el equilibrio que tanto se buscó por años.

Pero volviendo al tema, después de que se diera a conocer la identidad de la piloto, muchas personas se dieron a la tarea de averiguar de dónde provenía y cómo es que fue que capaz de pilotear un Zoid tan poderoso.

Su sorpresa fue grande cuando se enteraron de sus origines, ella era descendiente del primer clan de guerreros y pilotos Zoids Orimura, aquellos que siempre mantuvieron el equilibrio de poder en las antiguas guerras y que fueron capaces de destruir a aquel Zoid monstruoso conocido Death saurer.

Al saber sus Orígenes muchos intentaron reclutarla para que trabajara para ellos, pero fue inútil ya que a ella no le interesaba trabajar para nadie, después de un tiempo se dio a conocer que ella trabajo al lado de Shinonono Tabane para terminar la Guerra, al parecer ella fue la responsable de crear ese Zoid blanco tan poderoso.

A la vez se dio a conocer los Origenes de Tabane, que resulto ser una descendiente de aquellos que le dieron la inteligencia a los Zoids salvajes, al igual que Chifuyu se le hicieron miles de ofertas por parte de los gobiernos del mundo, pero les paso lo mismo que con Chifuyu ella se negó y advirtió que si seguían molestándola ocasionaría una guerra tan terrible que nadie sería capaz de detener.

Con el pasar de los años, ambas llegaron a cierta edad madura y con ello les llego la oferta de trabajar en el instituto Zoid, una oferta que inmediatamente aceptaron, Chifuyu se volvió una instructora que ayudaba a los jóvenes candidatos a convertirse en excelentes pilotos Zoids y Tabane se volvió la genio científico que se encarga de hacer nuevos hallazgos en los Zoids, a su vez ayuda a jóvenes talentosos que quieren volverse ingenieros Zoids, nada más perfecto para ambas mujeres.

En cuanto entraron al instituto Zoid a trabajar, inmediatamente se hicieron muy populares a nivel mundial, en general eran como super estrellas y a la vez las mujeres más deseadas o en otras palabras las mujeres de ensueño para muchos hombres.

Pero con esa popularidad tan grande desgraciadamente se supo cosas de ambas, cosas que jamás debieron salir a la luz.

Con Tabane pues al parecer no llevaba una buena relación con su clan, principalmente con sus padres y más con su querida hermana menor que para desgracia de la super genio era su mayor tesoro.

Por el lado de Chifuyu, se supo que su prestigiosa familia de Guerreros abandono a un miembro de su familia ya hace años atrás y desgraciadamente al que abandonaron fue a un pequeño niño de tan solo 6 años, el hermano gemelo de su hermana menor Madoka.

El nombre de este pequeño niño era Ichika, que a pesar de lo que le sucedió jamás perdió su sonrisa, pero no pudo perdonar a su propia familia por hacerle esto ni a aquellos que los apoyaron para que tomaran esta decisión, él fue abandonado por su familia casi un par de meses después de que se terminara la guerra, todo porque no tenía habilidad para pilotear un Zoid como su hermana mayor, todo lo contrario de su gemela que mostro un talento tan grande como su hermana mayor Chifuyu, para pilotear un Zoid.

Actualidad – Instituto Académico Zoid (ceremonia de apertura de clases)

La prestigiosa Academia en este se momento se encuentra recibiendo a las jóvenes promesas que pasaron su examen de admisión para convertirse en sus nuevos estudiantes y que aspiran a llegar a ser tan geniales como Chifuyu Orimura y Tabane Shinonono las leyendas de la Academia.

Todos los presentes usan el uniforme que consiste en una chaqueta blanca de manga larga y una falda o pantalón blanco en caso de los hombres, se encontraban parados en medio del gran patio de la academia en espera a que llegara una de sus ídolos para que diera el discurso de bienvenida a la Academia en el podio que estaba frente a ellos.

Después de momentos de espera finalmente llego una persona, era una mujer alta que tiene el pelo largo y negro, que se divide en partes vestida con una camisa blanca formal, con un abrigo negro de negocios y falda a juego, corbata verde, medias y zapatos de tacón alto.

Todo el mundo casi pierde la respiración y se desmaya al ver que estaban enfrente de la leyenda y la piloto Zoid más fuerte Chifuyu Orimura.

*¡no puedo creerlo, es ella! *

*¡kyaaaaa, se ve mucho más hermosa en persona! *

*¡ojalá logre impresionarla con mis habilidades para que me haga su discípulo! *

*¡wow, es mucho más imponente y temible en persona! *

Chillidos de emoción y admiración se hicieron presentes en cuanto la legendaria piloto llego al podio, al oír los molestos chillidos varias venas se marcaron en su frente y rostro debido a la irritación que sentía.

"¡Guarden silencio montón de idiotas!" – ordeno con enojo para que todos los presentes se callaran inmediatamente – "¡están aquí para aprender disciplina como otras cosas más que los llevaran a convertirse en excelentes pilotos!"

El legendario y difícil carácter que caracteriza a la legendaria piloto se hizo presente en el lugar, esto impresiono y maravillo a más de uno.

"como saben este es un lugar que solo forma a los mejores pilotos Zoids que servirán y protegerán a la gente, pero para lograrlo tienen que aprender disciplina que es la base de todo buen piloto Zoid" – explico Chifuyu – "bien, ahora que ya entendieron mi punto, les explicare lo básico de este lugar, como todos notaron cuando llegaron aquí, la academia está construida en una isla que se encuentra mar adentro, a la que solo se puede llegar mediante el gran puente que está detrás de nosotros y conecta directamente a la única ciudad cercana como al valle rocoso que esta antes . Tiene un estilo futurista, con cúpulas y una torre con forma de rama en el centro de la academia. Hay muchos árboles y parques para suavizar el estilo metálico. Los edificios están ubicados en distintos lugares en función de su propósito, por ejemplo, los dormitorios en los cuales van a vivir por 3 años están junto a un pequeño puente con árboles por donde hay un pequeño río"

Nadie despego su mirada de Chifuyu que explicaba los detalles de la academia y sus ventajas.

"La tecnología es tan sofisticada como se pueden imaginar. Las clases poseen mesas con hologramas que muestran el nombre del estudiante, aparte del nombre también se despliega una pizarra holográfica. También hay varios hologramas que aparecen por toda la academia. Sin embargo, el holograma más grande se encuentra en la pared del edificio colegial, se trata de una franja holográfica en movimiento que anuncia de todo, como el tiempo, la temperatura, los combates, etc.…"

Poco a poco todo el mundo se estaba emocionando por saber todo lo que había en la Academia y de lo que iban a disfrutar.

"por ultimo a cada uno de ustedes se le asignara una cantidad de dinero mensual por parte de la academia para cubrir sus gastos personales" – explico Chifuyu para que todo el mundo se emocionara inmediatamente pero se detuvieron al ver la sonrisa de ella– "pero no se confundan, todos estos lujos tienen un precio, el cual es la excelencia académica, si no llegan a cubrir los requerimientos y ni tampoco pasar las pruebas que les vayan poniendo sus instructores simplemente se le retiraran y serán expulsados o términos más simples, solo los mejores sobrevivirán y se convertirán en pilotos Zoids"

En ese momento el miedo se sembró en el corazón de varios de los presentes que tragaron saliva y miraron con temor a legendaria piloto.

"Por cierto antes de dejarlos con mi colega dejare algo en claro, aquí no nos importa si son hijos de políticos influyentes o de pilotos veteranos, si rompes las reglas serás castigado por tus acciones y créanme cuando les digo que los castigos no son nada bonitos, ah por último aquellos que se les asigne mi clase, prepárense"

Este comentario final le bajo el animo a varios que se mostraban un tanto arrogantes, principalmente a aquellos que no tomaron enserio la primera amenaza de expulsión de legendaria piloto.

"bien eso era todo de mi parte, ahora los dejo con mi colega Yamada Maya"

Inmediatamente paso una mujer de pelo corto y verde con ojos de color a juego que usa gafas. tiene una estatura promedio, una figura voluptuosa y una figura muy bien dotada que sonrojo a más de uno, ella remplazo a Chifuyu que fue a sentar en uno de los asientos que se encontraban atrás del podio.

"como dijo Orimura sensei mi nombre es Yamada Maya y seré la que les asigne su dormitorio, por cierto, la mayoría tendrá que compartirlo ya que son un grupo grande de estudiantes este año" – explico la identificada como maya

Esto emociono a todos los varones por igual, ya que si era verdad lo que decían y si corrían con suerte les tocaría vivir con una hermosa chica, pero desgraciadamente sus sueños y esperanzas serian destruidos por la misma instructora frente a ellos.

"algo que tengo que agregar es que los varones y mujeres duermen en dormitorios separados, así que les recomiendo que no hagan algún plan que pueda ocasionar algún conflicto que los lleve a la expulsión"

*¡NOOOOOO! *

"b-bien, ahora que deje en claro eso, los llamare para que les asigne su dormitorio, les diga con quien van a compartir habitación y por último les indique a que clase van a pertenecer"

Como dijo, poco a poco fue llamando a cada uno de los presentes para asignarle su habitación, compañero de cuarto y clase.

Algunos se pusieron felices ya que les toco compartir dormitorio con un conocido/a o un buen amigo/a, otros se pusieron un tanto nerviosos ya que les toco con desconocidos, pero no les quedaba de otra que aceptar su destino, pero al final muchos compartieron una reacción de miedo y de cierta manera emoción al saber que les tocaría en la clase de Chifuyu Orimura.

Con el pasar de los minutos, los dormitorios, compañeros de habitación y asignación de clase ya casi habían sido asignados en su totalidad, solo faltaban unos cuantos el que se les asignara, entre ellos se encontraba la hermana menor de Chifuyu…Orimura Madoka.

Ella posee las mismas características físicas y faciales que Chifuyu en sus días de adolescencia, aun que tiene un cuerpo más pequeño, sin embargo, posee el mismo corte de pelo que su hermana mayor y lleva un medallón de oro en el cuello.

Después de unos momentos de espera, por fin llegó el momento de la joven hermana de Chifuyu para que se le asignara Dormitorio, compañera de cuarto y clase.

"Orimura Madoka san, puedes pasar por favor" – pidió Maya amablemente para que la nombrada se acercara a donde estaba – "tu habitación será la 1025, tu compañera de habitación será Shinonono Houki y por último pertenecerás a la clase de Orimura sensei"

Extrañamente al oír esto nadie se sorprendió en lo absoluto todo lo contrario, todos parecían saber que Madoka Orimura iba a pertenecer a la clase de su hermana mayor

-ya me lo esperaba, es natural que este bajo la tutela de la mejor – expreso Madoka con sorna mientras le da la espalda a Maya – aunque era inevitable que pasara, después de todo, nadie tiene la misma habilidad que yo para pilotear un Zoid de forma tan excelente como yo lo hago fufufufu.

La arrogancia de la Orimura menor no tardó mucho en tiempo en aparecer e incomodar a varios de los presentes que simplemente le dieron una mirada de desprecio, por otro también recibió miradas de admiración como halagos hacia su persona, estos eran provenientes de gran parte de las mujeres.

Pero la única que se mostró inconforme y molesta completamente por esto fue su misma mayor, a pesar de que le tenía un cariño especial como hermana había ciertos momentos que era insoportable hasta niveles inimaginables.

\- ¡Orimura cállate si no quieres que te castigue! – ordeno Chifuyu con enojo mientras se acercaba a madoka, haciendo que todos los chillidos de emoción que eran dirigidos hacia su querida hermana menor se callaran al instante

\- ¡pe-pero Onee sama...!

\- ¡nada de peros, si no quieres que te castigue antes de que comiencen el periodo de clases, será mejor que te quites esa actitud arrogante!

-s-si – acepto con miedo la joven piloto – hare lo que tú dices Onee sama

PAAAW

La Orimura menor recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza en ese momento.

\- ¡soy Orimura sensei mientras estemos en la academia idiota!

\- ¡hiiiiiiii! si Orimura sensei!

-bien ahora que entendiste, ve ah.

BOOOOOM

Antes de que Chifuyu terminara de hablar una fuerte explosión se generó muy cerca de ellas, por fortuna no resultaron heridas.

\- ¡¿pero qué mierda está pasando?! – cuestiono Chifuyu mientras observa en dirección al puente

\- ¡Orimura sensei, me acaban de informar que 4 miembros de seguridad que vigilan los alrededores se encuentran persiguiendo un Zoid no identificado que viene para acá! – explico la peliverde para que luego volteara a ver a todos los alumnos que se encontraban paralizados - ¡chicos vayan adentro del edificio colegial para refugiarse, ahí estarán seguros!

Todos los que estaban acataron las ordenes que la profesora Maya les estaba dando, más cuando iban a entrar, un espectáculo muy peculiar llamo la atención de todos

\- ¡En nombre de la fuerza guardián se te ordena detenerte! - decía una voz saliendo de uno de los tantos Gunsniper que corrían a una máxima velocidad - ¡deja de correr maldita sea!

A lo lejos podía verse como un zoid conocido como Comando Wolf huía sin reparo y a toda velocidad del grupo de Gunsnipers, los cuales le perseguían sin bajar la velocidad.

Un espectáculo bastante raro y peculiar para todos los presentes

\- ¡Déjenme en paz cabrones! - exclamo la voz saliendo del comando Wolf - ¡les he dicho que tengo un permiso! - con maestría evadía los disparos - ¡eso demuestra que estoy absuel...¡Woooah!-exclamo al sentir como una explosión dio cerca de su lado derecho, no le dio, pero aun así no salió impune - ¡Aaaah!, ¡la pintura!, ¡ahora si se la ganaron cabronazos!

Tras ese grito dio vuelta y se lanzó a la batalla, no iba a destrozar, solo a inmovilizar, pues no quería más problemas si por casualidad destruía a miembros de la fuerza guardián.

En zigzag evadió los disparos y dio un gran salto, con las fauces del Comando Wolf mordió el hombro derecho de uno de los Gunsniper y no lo soltaba, otro de ellos iba a dispararle, más los cañones que el comando poseía en el lomo dieron rápidamente vuelta, apuntando y disparándole justo en una de las piernas del zoid, neutralizándolo por completo, otro se había dado la vuelta y con su cola apunto al lobo cibernético, el cual sabia la situación, disparo y el comando wolf salto hacia atrás, lo que conllevo a que el Gunsniper que tenía neutralizado recibiera el disparo

Aun en el aire, el lobo apunto sus mini cañones al Gunsniper el cual al haber disparado de esa forma quedaba expuesto, lo que lo llevo a recibir de lleno en la espalda los disparos del comando

El ultimo Gunsniper estaba escondido apuntándole con la cola, pero en realidad ya lo había visto, solo tenía que esperar un poco, cuando el Gunsniper disparo el solo se hizo a un lado y le apunto rápidamente con el cañón de su lomo, disparándole y dejándolo neutralizado

Los miembros del I.Z estaban con la quijada el suelo, cuatro miembros de la fuerza guardian habían sido neutralizados por el piloto de un comando Wolf, el cual se bajó con una cara de pocos amigos

Chifuyu de inmediato se asombró y quedo estupefacta al reconocer de quien se trataba

Un adolescente, ¡un adolescente le había ganado a miembros de la fuerza guardián!, eso sí que ponía en jaque a los espectadores, su cabello y ojos eran negros, de complexión delgada, además de llevar una extraña clase de parche en el ojo que constaba de 3 lentes, su ropa consiste en un abrigo marrón hasta la cadera con un pequeño parche negro en el lado derecho sobre su pecho junto con una camisa negra de manga larga debajo. También viste pantalón negro, cinturón beige con hebilla plateada y botas altas marrones.

Por alguna extraña razón, a todos le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabían a quién. Si tan solo voltearan su mirada a un lado y vieran a la piloto nro 1 del mundo.

El chico enojado se acuchillo a uno de los Gunsniper caídos y le toco el vidrio con los dedos, en ese momento el domo de vidrio de abrió revelando a un agente del orden viéndolo con ojos asesinos

-Estas arrestado mocoso

\- ¿En serio? -pregunto sarcástico - si yo no hice nada más que defenderme de un abuso de autoridad

\- ¡Eres un mercenario muy buscado! -exclamo furioso el soldado, más su declaración sorprendió a todos, en especial a Chifuyu - tenemos orden de capturarte para interrogación a penas te veamos -el pelinegro suspiro y de su chaqueta saco un papel que se lo entrego - ¿qué es esto?

-Solo léelo - se levantaba y cruzaba de brazos

El tipo le hizo caso y lo leyó, cada párrafo que leía abría los ojos en shock e incredulidad

\- ¡Esto es imposible!, ¡¿un acta de absolución?! - exclamaba incrédulo - nosotros no recibimos esta orden.

-Pues que lastima - replicaba arranchándole el papel y guardándosela nuevamente en la chaqueta - esto debería de resolver todo, ¿no?

El agente solo apretó los dientes en enojo, no podía arrestarlo por atacarlos al ellos haberlo atacado primero y no preguntar, tampoco escuchando razones, simplemente tratando de capturarlo, era como el decía, abuso de autoridad.

-Solo desaparece de mi vista-gruño molesto el oficial con una vena en su frente

-Sera un placer - respondió de la misma manera, algunos juraban que veían rayos saliendo de sus ojos, chocar de forma retadora, más luego dejo esa "lucha" y volvió con su zoid, llevándose la sorpresa de su vida - ¡noooo!, ¡rayaron más que la pintura!, ¡páguenme los daños! - les gritaba a los oficiales caídos

\- ¡Que te den cabronazo! -respondieron enojados los oficiales

En eso empezaron una muy cómica batalla verbal la cual era observada por cada estudiante y profesor presente que no sabía cómo reaccionar a esta situación

Esto duro por unos momentos, hasta que ambos desistieron y se fueron en direcciones opuestas, los oficiales regresaron por donde llegaron y el joven mercenario camino hacia donde estaban los estudiantes que solo lo observaban.

\- ¿Qué? ¿tengo algo en la cara? – pregunto un tanto molesto para que luego respirara y se calmara – busco a Yamada Maya ¿Quién de ustedes es esa persona? – pregunto para que la nombrada diera un paso al frente.

-s-s-soy yo – respondió la nombrada algo asustada - ¿q-que necesitas de mi?

-Nada en especial, solo vengo a entregarle esto – respondió el adolescente mientras le entrega un documento que al leerlo la profesora abrió los ojos por la impresión.

\- ¡¿se-serás u-un alumno de esta Academia?! – pregunto con mucha incredulidad mientras observa al joven mercenario que le sonrió

\- ¡por supuesto, a partir de hoy seré un alumno de esta academia junto al resto de los que están presentes! – expreso de forma jocosa

\- ¡pe-pero si es verdad lo que dices! ¡¿e-entonces porque no estuviste en la ceremonia de bienvenida?!

-ah eso, bueno como vio fui interceptado por los guardias en el camino y como no pude perderlos a tiempo, me fue imposible llegar antes de que comenzara la ceremonia de apertura de clases, pero realmente tenía la intención de llegar.

-e-entiendo, pero si lo que dices es cierto, ¿entonces por qué tu nombre no está en la lista? No recuerdo que me faltara por nombrar a alguien cuando los llame para asignarles dormitorio y grupo.

-estoy seguro de que estoy en la lista, lo más probable es que mi nombre se encuentre hasta el último debido a que no tengo apellido.

\- ¡¿eh?! ¡¿sin apellido?! ¡pe-pero es imposible yo revise a detalle la lista! – se dijo Maya a si misma mientras buscaba un nombre sin apellido.

Por unos momentos la maestra reviso la lista detenidamente para confirmar si era verdad lo que el joven mercenario decía hasta que lo encontró, tal y como había dicho el, no tenía apellido y se encontraba justo al final.

-t-tu nombre es Ichika y como dijiste n-no tienes apellido, tu clase será la 1-4… ¿espera?¡esa es mi clase! ¡vas a ser mi alumno! – exclamo la pequeña profesora bastante histérica

-eh, vaya coincidencia y yo que pensaba que solo me mandaron con usted para que me asignara una clase y resulto que sería la suya – expreso Ichika con aburrimiento – bueno que más da, estaré a su cuidado de ahora en adelante Yamada sensei – dijo mientras le sostenía la mano para luego intentar besársela, pero.

\- ¡un momento! – exclamo una voz con mucha autoridad interrumpiendo los intentos del joven mercenario de besar la mano de su nueva instructora.

Esta persona no era otra que la misma Chifuyu que no solo detuvo el acto de Ichika si no también se puso en medio de ellos para evitar que Ichika intentara de nueva cuenta besar la mano de Maya que estaba completamente ruborizada.

\- ¿le puedo ayudar en algo señora? – cuestiono Ichika con un tono indiferente

-jum… ¿así es la forma en que me saludas después de no vernos en tanto tiempo? – pregunto Chifuyu con enojo – no puedo creer que se te haya olvidado la educación completamente

\- ¿y eso debería importarme? Para ser sincero me da igual si crees que soy un maleducado o lo que tu quieras, desde hace años me dejo importar lo que piense y digas de mi – respondió Ichika con fastidio – ahora si no te importa, ¿podrías hacerte a un lado? Me estaba presentando con mi nueva instructora

Cada estudiante presente quedo en shock al ver que el joven mercenario le hablaba de forma irrespetuosa a Chifuyu, más de uno pensó que estaba loco ya que ni los hombres más valiente o veteranos de guerra lo habían hecho o al menos no salieron de una pieza cuando lo hicieron.

\- ¿tu instructora? Eres un idiota, no voy a dejarte bajo su tutela después de ver todo lo que hiciste hace unos momentos atrás.

-O-Orimura s-sensei ¿q-que quiere decir que no va a estar bajo mi tutela? – pregunto Maya con miedo.

\- ¿acaso no es obvio? – pregunto la nombrada con molestia – me lo voy a llevar a mi clase para enseñarle educación y respeto.

*¡¿QUEEEEEE?!*

Todo el mundo grito impactado después de escuchar la fuerte declaración de la legendaria piloto que simplemente frunció el ceño al escuchar el fuerte grito de los estudiantes que inmediatamente se callaron al ver la mirada asesina de Chifuyu.

-ja, como si eso fuera a pasar – comento Ichika burlonamente haciendo enojar a Chifuyu

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-lo que escuchaste grandísima estúpida, yo no tengo intención en ir a otra clase que no sea la de Yamada Maya, la instructora que me asignaron.

Y eso era todo, finalmente la paciencia de Chifuyu de había agotado y para dejar salir su enojo sujeto por el abrigo a Ichika para asestarle un puñetazo en el rostro, pero antes de que lograra hacerlo este saco su cuchillo y se puso directamente cerca del cuello a Chifuyu que inmediatamente se detuvo al ver esto.

-durante estos años aprendí muchas cosas que me ayudaron a sobrevivir y eso incluye el defenderme de aquellos que quisieran propasarse conmigo – explico Ichika con un tono amenazante – así que, si no quieres que este cuchillo siga con su camino, te sugiero que bajes tu puño.

Todo el mundo contuvo la respiración al ver cómo era amenazada su ídolo que lentamente bajaba su puño y soltaba el abrigo del joven mercenario que hacia lo mismo con su cuchillo.

-bien, ahora que entiendes mi punto, haste a un lado Chifuyu tengo que hablar con mi instructora – dijo para que la nombrada se hiciera a un lado – lamento que haya visto esa escena tan penosa Yamada sensei.

Ichika hizo una leve reverencia en cuanto se disculpó, algo que sorprendió a muchos y saco de su impresión a Maya.

-n-no te preocupes, ¿pe-pero seguro que no quieres ir a la clase de Orimura sensei?, ella es una piloto mucho mas experimentada que yo y te podría ayudar más de lo que te imaginas.

-cómo le dije ella eso no va a pasar, ya tomé mi decisión de estar en su clase – comento mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de la peli verde – aparte ni loco perdería la oportunidad de estar cerca de una instructora tan linda como usted – para luego alejarse – bueno ya que terminaron las presentaciones Yamada sensei, me podrías indicar donde es mi dormitorio.

\- ¡c-cla-claro que sí! – exclamo la nombrada extremadamente avergonzada – ¡t-tu habitación se-será la 1075, la cual es la única habitación individual en toda la academia, por último, debes presentarte el día de mañana a mi clase a las 10 am! ¡a-ahora que ya te di toda la información necesaria puedes irte y eres libre de recorrer la academia para conocerla a detalle!

-ok, entonces nos vemos mañana Yamada sensei – se despidió Ichika mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba su comando Wolf – por cierto ¿esta academia cuenta con algún lugar donde pueda darle servicio a mi Zoid? Es que quiero repararle lo que le hicieron esos estúpidos guardias

-¿eh? s-sí, hay un hangar de mantenimiento en el costado derecho de la academia, ahí puedes repararlo con tranquilidad, solo cuando llegues diles a los encargados que eres unos de los nuevos estudiantes que ingresaron este año y con eso te dejaran pasar, ah por cierto mañana debes presentarte con tu uniforme.

-entiendo y gracias Yamada sensei, nos vemos mañana – comento Ichika para finalmente subirse al comando Wolf e irse al hangar para reparar los leves daños que sufrió su Zoid.

Pero no fue el único, todos los alumnos presentes se retiraron inmediatamente después de que se fue el mercenario que de ahora en adelante seria su compañero, aun que también se fueron porque no querían ser los blancos de Chifuyu que se encontraba completamente furiosa por lo sucedido.

Después de unos momentos se quedaron fueron Maya y Madoka.

-O-Orimura sensei yo sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero ¿qué relación tiene con ese chico? – cuestiono Maya

-Onee sama ¿Por qué dejaste que ese imbécil te hablara de esa manera? - también pregunto Madoka con cierta preocupación, pero...

PAAAAAF

Madoka inmediatamente recibió una fuerte bofetada por parte de Chifuyu que se mostró furiosa después de escuchar la pregunta de su pequeña hermana

\- ¡eres una idiota! ¡¿acaso no eres capaz de…?! – reclamo Chifuyu con furia, pero se detuvo al ver Madoka la observaba con miedo – olvídalo, te veré mañana en clase imouto, no llegues tarde… ¡Maya vámonos, necesito que me ayudes con algo! – ordeno con firmeza mientras se alejaba dejando confundida a Madoka que solo observaba el como se iba mientras se tocaba la mejilla

\- ¡S-Si! ¡Orimura sensei! – respondió la nombrada para que alcanzara a la legendaria piloto – O-Orimura sensei ¿le puedo preguntar algo?

-si ¿qué quieres preguntar?

\- ¿Por qué abofeteo a su pequeña hermana?, Se que es un poco arrogante, pero creo que no se merecía que le hiciera eso, solo por que se puso algo fastidiosa durante la asignación de dormitorio y clase.

-no la abofetee por eso.

\- ¡¿eh?! ¿e-entonces porque lo hizo?

-Maya.

\- ¿sí?

\- ¿acaso no te diste cuenta?

\- ¿darme cuenta de que Orimura sensei?

\- de que…sabes olvídalo, no lo entenderías – respondió la nombrada.

\- ¡¿eeeeh?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-como dije olvídalo, ahora mejor en concéntrate en ayudarme

-e-está bien Orimura sensei, por cierto ¿Qué clase de trabajo quiere que le ayude?

-ah sobre eso, necesito que me ayudes a investigar todo lo que se pueda sobre joven mercenario Ichika, desde donde vivió, como es que logro entrar a la academia, pero principalmente como es que se convirtió en un mercenario.

-e-entiendo, ¿supongo que hace esto por seguridad de la academia?

\- ¿eh? S-Si seguridad, ahora Maya quiero pedirte un favor – pidió Chifuyu mientras se detenía y observaba fijamente a los ojos a la nombrada que se pudo nerviosa – no le digas nada a la estúpida de Tabane.

\- ¿eh? C-claro, pero ¿Por qué no quiere que le diga nada a Shinonono sensei?

-no preguntes, solo te diré que si se entera esa estúpida se ocasionara un problema tan grave como no te imaginas, asi que por favor evita decirle algo a esa estúpida.

-e-está bien Orimura sensei, le prometo que no le diré nada –

Chifuyu miro fijamente a la peli verde por unos momentos para confirmar si estaba mintiendo, después de unos segundos de tensión Chifuyu suavizo su mirada calmando a Maya.

-veo que dices la verdad, bien sigamos caminando – musito Chifuyu para hacer lo que había dicho mientras es seguida por la pequeña profesora que solo la miraba confundida

(si papa y mama o los abuelos se enteran de que Ichika está en la Academia y que es un mercenario, no me quiero imaginar que pueden llegar a hacerle) Chifuyu pensó con nervios (ahora mas que nunca debo enmendar mis errores del pasado y proteger a Ichika)

Ahora en adelante la vida de Chifuyu se complicará debido al inesperado regreso de su hermano menor que para desgracia de ella la odia, a partir de aquí se inicia la historia en el Instituto Zoid.

Fin del capitulo 1


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2

Dormitorios/instructores - esa misma noche

Habían pasado varias horas desde que los nuevos alumnos llegaron a la academia I.Z y que el joven mercenario conocido como Ichika se unió a ellos de una manera muy particular.

En pocas palabras fue un día único que todos los presentes jamas olvidarían, principalmente Chifuyu Orimura que en este momento se encontraba en su habitación y recostada en su cómoda cama sola en una diminuta pero erótica ropa interior negra, dejando expuesta su voluptuosa figura y casi toda su piel, en otras palabras se encontraba en la forma en que muchos hombres alrededor del mundo la desean ver en sus camas.

Su imagen seria la definición perfecta de sensualidad, si no fuera por que es arruinada por varias latas de cerveza que se encontraban a su alrededor y su habitación esta hecha un completo desastre.

Nada nuevo para quien la conocía, pero extrañamente esto no le preocupaba en lo mas mínimo a la piloto numero del mundo, de hecho la limpieza de su habitación era lo que menos le importaba en este momento, esto era debido a que se encontraba pensando en cierto joven mercenario y lo que averiguo de el, en el transcurso del día.

-Ichika...un... asesino - musito mientras bebía algo de cerveza, para que luego recordara lo que sucedió horas atrás.

Flashback

Sala de profesores - horas antes

-¡¿como que no pueden darme el expediente de Ichika?! - reclamo Chifuyu con mucha furia a una profesora del lugar, que al parecer era la encargada de dar la información de los nuevos y viejos estudiantes de la Academia

-O-O-Orimura sensei, po-por favor cálmese - pidió Maya mientras se interponía entre ella y la profesora encargada

-¡¿como quieres que me calme, si esta incompetente no me da lo que necesito?! - volvió a reclamar con enojo la nombrada mientras hacia a un lado a su colega - ¡ahora escucha, mas vale que me des el expediente de ese mercenario, si no quieres que...!

-¡p-por favor Orimura sensei, no me pida que le entregue ese expediente, si lo hago pondrá mi trabajo en peligro! - se excusa la otra profesora pero...

PAAAAF

Chifuyu golpeo con mucha fuerza el escritorio de aquella profesora

-¡mira idiota, llevo horas buscando información sobre ese mercenario y no he encontrado nada, lo único que me queda es ver su expediente que contiene toda la información que el dio, así que si valoras mas tu vida que tu trabajo, entonces me entregaras lo que te estoy pidiendo o prepárate para lo que vaya a pasar! - amenazo mientras tronaba sus nudillos para que...

-¡esta bien, aquí tiene! ¡pero por favor no me haga daño y no diga que fui yo quien se lo entregue! - suplico la profesora mientras le entrega un sobre con lo que pedía

-esta bien, no le diré a nadie y no te preocupes, en cuanto termine mi investigación te regresare esto y fingiremos que no paso nada... ¿de acuerdo?

-d-de acuerdo O-Orimura sensei

-bien Maya ya obtuve lo que necesitaba, ahora vayámonos necesito que me ayudes con esto para que terminemos rápido y podamos irnos a descansar

-s-si Orimura sensei

En ese momento ambas mujeres se retiraron del lugar y se dirigieron a una oficina privada de Chifuyu que en cuanto entraron, inmediatamente esta cerro la puerta por dentro para que nadie las interrumpiese o miraran lo que estaban haciendo.

-O-Orimura sensei, no creo que sea necesario que cierre la puerta por dentro, nadie se atreve a entrar a su oficina sin su consentimiento - comento Maya

-bien, ahora que estamos solas comencemos a leer todo lo que tiene este expediente y averigüemos por que esa inútil no me quería dar el expediente - dijo Chifuyu ignorando completamente a Maya que se fue de espaldas

-¡no me ignore Orimura sensei! - reclamo la pequeña profesora pero de nueva cuenta fue ignorada, por lo que suspiro resignada y ayuda a Chifuyu a revisar todo lo que decía el expediente - bueno aquí dice que su nombre que es Ichika como el había mencionado antes, vivió en un pequeño pueblo que esta escondido en las montañas casi durante 3 años, no tiene familia, su tipo de sangre es AB negativo, que extraño es el mismo tipo de sangre que usted Orimura sensei - comento la peliverde poniendo tensa a la nombrada

-¡s-si que extraño es...jajajajaja! - rió nerviosa la pelinegra

-tiene razón, bueno aquí también dice que tiene 16 años, su peso es de 60 kilos... mmmm no veo nada diferente a lo que puede haber en otro expediente, que extrañ...¡¿eh?!

Maya repentinamente se detuvo y mostró un rostro bastante nervioso, esto fue debido a que comenzó a leer la parte de los antecedentes donde se relata exactamente lo que hacia el/la estudiante antes de llegar a la academia.

-Ichika, mejor conocido como "Relámpago Negro", a pesar de su corta edad es un mercenario de extrema peligrosidad, acusado de un sin numero de crímenes que abarcan desde contrabando de armas de alta peligrosidad, destrucción de propiedades del gobierno y políticos, robo de gigantescas cantidades de dinero, aun que estos solo son unos cuantos crímenes que se le inculpan en la enorme lista que tiene, pero principalmente se cree que es el responsable de la masacre de 1600 soldados en una base militar ubicada cerca de la república de Helic hace 3 años, se le creyó muerto después de ese terrible incidente, pero de alguna forma logro sobrevivir..

Maya quedo mas que impactada después de leer toda esa información, en ningún momento se espero que un simple adolescente fuera tan peligroso y menos una leyenda...

-O-Orimura sensei, no puedo creer que tengamos a ese legendario mercenario estudiando en nuestra academia, el mismo "Relámpago Negro" que le dio muchos dolores de cabeza a nuestros superiores y humillo muchas veces a nuestros mejores soldados que incluso fueron entrenados por usted, le robo armamento como información confidencial a Shinonono sensei en sus bases secretas - comento la peliverde - aunque siendo sincera me pregunto ¿como le habrá hecho para que lo absolvieran de todos sus crímenes? ¿y para que habrá venido a estudiar a esta institución?, usted que opina Orimura sen...

Maya dejo de hablar al ver que su colega estaba llorando mientras sostenía la hoja donde estaba escrita la información y la foto del joven mercenario.

(Ichika, ¿e-en esto te convertiste? un asesino) pensó la pelinegra con tristeza (pero no debo culparte, al final de cuentas a eso te condenamos) mientras dejaba la hoja en su escritorio

-O-Orimura sensei ¿q-que le sucede? ¿p-por que esta llorando?

-por nada - respondió la nombrada mientras se limpia las lagrimas - bueno, ya obtuve la información que necesitaba, así que ya terminamos puedes retirarte y puedes llevarte el expediente ya no lo necesito..

-e-esta bien, ¿se-segura que ya no necesita algo mas? -

-no, ahora retírate, necesito un tiempo a solas - dijo la pelinegra para que Maya saliera de la oficina dejándola completamente sola - esto solo es la punta del iceberg, averiguare a que viniste Ichika y quien te absolvió te permitió el acceso a esta academia

Fin del flashback

Tiempo actual - habitación de Chifuyu

-¿me pregunto que pensaras ahora de nuestros padres y de nuestra pequeña como molesta Imouto? - pregunto a si misma mientras se levanta y se dirige hacia a la ventana de su habitación para observar el cielo nocturno que estaba cubierto por miles de brillantes estrellas - aun recuerdo como te encantaba observar las estrellas desde tu habitación o cuando ibas a la mía por que querías verlas a mi lado para después dormir conmigo

Después de unos momentos de observar ese hermoso cielo nocturno, Chifuyu regreso a su cama para descansar.

Al día siguiente - clase 1-4

Por fin cada alumno de nuevo ingreso, llego a la clase que se la había asignado a cada uno, muchos varones se sentían felices ya que en estarían bajo la tutela de Chifuyu y compartirían clase con la hermana menor de Tabane Shinonono, aunque las mujeres se maldecían por ello, ya que eran apocadas completamente por su voluptuoso cuerpo.

Pero no era la única chica hermosa y con buen cuerpo en la clase de Chifuyu, aunque no solamente era así en esa clase, en las clases 1-2 y la 1-3 también había emoción por parte de los varones por que tenían maestras y compañeras extremadamente voluptuosas.

Aunque por otro lado la clase 1-4, se maldecía en general ya que el joven mercenario conocido como Ichika estaba en su clase, cabe destacar que en este momento algunos lo miraban con desprecio, otros con miedo o ambos, pero lo que mas resaltaba es que el joven piloto estaba sentado al lado de la ventana mirando el cielo e ignorando a todos sus compañeros de clase, incluso a su profesora que no sabia que hacer para llamar su atención.

-I-I-Ichika san, ¿me estas escuchando? - pregunto la peli verde con cierto miedo para que el nombrado volteara a verla

-¿pasa algo Yamada sensei?

-s-si, te pregunte si me estabas escuchando

-fuerte y claro - respondió el pelinegro con monotonía para que después mirara el cielo de nueva cuenta, esto molesto un poco a la peliverde que inmediatamente tuvo una idea

-s-si es así, entonces dime cuales son las características principales de un zoid y me puedes decir en que consisten cada una de ellas - dijo la peliverde

(haré lo mismo que Orimura sensei hace cuando tiene estudiantes revoltosos, lo tomare por sorpresa y lo dejare en ridículo) pensó Maya con cierta emoción (no sabrá que responder puesto que ni siquiera estaba hablando de eso en la clase, si hubiera puesto atención se habría dado cuenta que en este momentos estábamos hablando sobre que es un Zoid)

-esta bien - respondió el pelinegro para que se levantara de su asiento

-¡¿eh?!, e-espera no se supone que esto fuera...

-los Zoid cuentan con 4 características primordiales que son el Blindaje, el PIC (Control de inercia pasiva), Hyper Sensor y la Auto regeneración - comenzó a relatar el joven piloto - el primero que es el blindaje brinda la protección primaria a los zoids y a su piloto mediante el uso de escudo de un energía (invisible a simple vista) que podría bloquear tanto las armas físicas como las ópticas. El nivel de protección del escudo de los Zoids es suficiente para ser impenetrable para la mayoría de las armas convencionales, pero podría ser penetrado por armamento zoid de alta potencia. Las placas de armadura básicas de Zoid ofrecen una protección mínima contra los ataques entrantes, ya que cualquier arma lo suficientemente potente como para perforar el escudo también sería lo suficientemente potente como para penetrar en la placa de blindaje. Sin embargo, un equipo especial, como un escudo físico / energético adicional o una placa de armadura pesada aumentada (especialmente diseñada para soportar daños) podría proporcionar un nivel de protección de moderado a adecuado. La integridad del escudo de energía se mantiene a menos que se agote la potencia del Zoid, pero el escudo tiende a perder su fuerza cuando se aproxima a un agotamiento de potencia completo. Lo mismo se aplica a todos los demás componentes, como las placas de armadura. Las armas, especialmente, tienden a tener dificultades para mantener su rendimiento cuando se acercan al agotamiento de la potencia. el único que cuentan con un escudo de energía bastante potente es el Shield Liger, su escudo de energía esta incorporado en su melena y esto es lo que le da su nombre.

Todo el mundo se quedo boquiabierto al ver que el joven mercenario era mucho mas listo de lo que aparentaba, principalmente Maya quedo asi ya que no se lo esperaba.

-El que sigue es el PIC (Control de inercia pasiva), esto le permite al Zoid alcanzar una agilidad y movilidad extremas sin parangón en ninguna plataforma convencional, también absorbe y anula en gran medida el choque por impacto, protegiendo así al piloto y al Zoid de sucesos catastróficos como una colisión de alta velocidad, aunque también se aplica a la asistencia de vuelo con ciertos Zoids, y junto con la tecnología de control de la gravedad, hace que el Zoid sea capaz de volar y flotar.

Por cada palabra que salia de la boca del pelinegro, cada uno de sus compañeros quedaba mas estupefacto, principalmente Maya como había mencionado antes

-Ahora el Hyper Sensor, este tercero no todos los Zoids lo tienen así que se puede considerar inusual y como algo adicional. Cuando el piloto está vinculado a Hyper Sensor, recibe datos de entrada sensorial aumentados del sensor del Zoid, directamente en el sistema sensorial de 5 en su cuerpo. En pocas palabras, cuando se pilotea un Zoid con esta característica, los sentidos del piloto, como la visión, se mejoran mucho. Usando la información sensorial de Zoid, el piloto gana un campo de visión de 360 grados, pudiendo "ver" direcciones que no son posibles para el cuerpo humano sin volver la cabeza (como detrás, directamente encima y debajo), sin embargo, debido a que dicha entrada sensorial mejorada es muy diferente del cuerpo humano normal, el piloto debe procesar los datos de entrada en algo que ella pueda comprender primero. (La velocidad y la eficiencia del procesamiento de tales datos decide la efectividad del piloto de IS).

-I-I-Ichika san, v-veo que estas muy adelantado y eres muy inteligente, pero ¿podrías detenerte?. - pidio Maya con timidez

-¿detenerme? ¿porque quiere que me detenga?, ya casi termino, ademas usted me pidió que le dijera cuales son las características de los Zoids, así que por obvias razones no me detendré hasta terminar de explicar lo que me pidió - dijo el pelinegro de manera burlona - bien ahora que entendió mi punto, proseguiré con el ultimo que es la auto regeneración, a medida que el Zoid gana experiencia durante cualquier situación mientras está activo ya sea entrenamiento normal o combate, o incluso un simple chequeo, registra datos sobre cada uno de sus componentes y continúa con el proceso de optimización. Cuando el Zoid recibe daño, automáticamente intenta reparar el daño durante cierto período de tiempo. Los datos resultantes recopilados se implementarán en todo su componente para mejorar su eficiencia, pero el componente dañado quedaría fuera de la ecuación posible activar un Zoid dañado (siempre que tenga energía) pero tal acción, especialmente al entrar en una situación de combate con el Zoid dañado, es altamente indeseable, ya que Zoid intentaría hacer frente a la situación dada solo con componentes que todavía están operativos . La activación de un Zoid parcialmente dañado hace que los componentes inoperables (partes dañadas) detengan la optimización hasta que se haya reparado por completo.

(Me esta relatando medio año de clases sin ninguna dificultad ¡¿en donde rayos aprendió todo eso?!) se cuestiono la peliverde

-Por ejemplo, si un Zoid pierde una pierna y es forzado al combate, tratará de mantener su rendimiento lo mejor posible sin usar una pierna. Por lo tanto, incluso cuando la pierna está completamente reparada, mostraría una discrepancia de eficiencia en comparación con otros componentes, lo que continuará agravando la situación a medida que el Zoid continúa funcionando. Este tipo de situación podría tener implicaciones serias, ya que interferiría con el proceso de optimización general e incluso podría evitar que el Zoid llegue su máxima capacidad.

-b-bien, m-me relataste adecuadamente lo que te pedí, a-así que puedes tomar asiento - dijo la maestra con nerviosismo mientras muestra una sonrisa falsa

-¿no gusta que le diga cuales son componentes básicos de un Zoid?

-¡no gracias, ya me relataste medio año de clases, no quiero que me digas la otra mitad!, ¡si lo haces no tendría sentido el que estemos aquí, así que por favor toma asiento o si gustas duérmete pero déjame dar mi clase Ichika san!

-esta bien - respondió el nombrado para seguir viendo el cielo

Cada persona presente en el lugar miro con mucho mas desprecio y envidia al joven piloto, se negaban a aceptar que el fuera mas listo que ellos y que pudiera dormir en clase sin ningún problema

Después de clases - oficina de los maestros

El periodo de clases por fin había terminado y con ello llego el descanso de todos los instructores en general que aprovechaban para hacer un poco papeleo como platicar entre ellos, bueno eso era la mayoría las únicas que seguían trabajando era Chifuyu y Maya que tenían mucho papeleo que realizar.

-Maya - nombro Chifuyu repentinamente la pelinegra

-¿s-si? ¿que pasa Orimura sensei?

-¿c-como te fue con Ichika?

Maya quedo un poco sorprendida al ver que compañera de trabajo preguntara por el joven mercenario y mas que lo hiciera algo nerviosa

-p-pues que le digo, no me presto atención en clase - respondió la peliverde - intente hacer que quedara en ridículo al preguntarle algo que no tenia que ver con lo que estaba hablando en el momento, pero me sorprendió cuando respondió correctamente con lujo de detalle, la verdad me sorprendí mucho aunque también por alguna razón no tanto como esperaba.

-¿que quieres decir con eso?

-mmmm ... creo que por ser un mercenario es natural que sepa muchas cosas que estén relacionadas con los Zoids, por eso no me sorprende tanto el que me respondiera correctamente, pero...

-¿pero que Maya?

-sabe, me gustaría que ese muchacho no fuera un mercenario muy buscado, quisiera que tuviera una vida normal de adolescente que disfruta de estar con sus amigos, que también busca el amor de una linda chica y ademas de querer cumplir sus sueños y/o ambiciones.

Como si fuera un golpe o un malestar mas bien, Chifuyu comenzó a sentirse enferma, el que Maya expresara su sentir por la vida de Ichika le hacia sentirse culpable, debido a que ella era la causa por la que Ichika era un mercenario.

Si jamas hubiese piloteado un Zoid, el nunca habría sido abandonado por su familia, pero ya era tarde todo estaba hecho.

-me pregunto que tanto habrá tenido que soportar para lograr sobrevivir y lo obligara a convertirse en lo que es ahora, realmente me da lastima ese chico, ojala con el tiempo que viva en el instituto pueda darse cuenta que hay algo mas haya de la vida de mercenario.

-s-si yo también espero lo mismo - dijo Chifuyu con cierta amargura

-ah lo olvide, Orimura sensei ¿que tal le fue con su pequeña hermana en su clase?

-b-bien, no se comporto muy arrogante durante el tiempo de clases y se presento correctamente a sus compañeros, aunque al parecer Shinonono y otras chicas no la toleran porque se mostró arrogante durante la ceremonia de bienvenida

-e-es natural que pasara eso - comento la peliverde - pero me sorprende que Shinonono san no tolere a Orimura san, después de todo ambas se conocen desde niñas y sus familias tienen una excelente relación amistosa.

-b-bueno, desde que paso ese feo incidente en nuestra familia (refiriéndose al abandono de Ichika), Shinonono ve con desprecio a nuestra familia y la suya que apoyo el incidente, por eso no debería ser sorpresa que no le agrade Orimura Imouto.

-es una lastima, tan buena relación que llevan ambas familias, se vea manchada por una mala decisión y el odio, en verdad es algo lamentable - comento la peliverde con tristeza - aunque siendo sincera, me gustaría que al menos se llevara bien Shinonono sensei que siempre procurado su bienestar

-eso no lo puedo negar, la idiota de Tabane siempre ha querido lo mejor para su hermana menor, pero bueno no podemos meternos en su relación o hacer algo para que se arregle, solamente eso le corresponde a ellas 2

-tiene razón Orimura sensei

(Al menos la idiota de Tabane tiene la posibilidad de poder reconciliarse con su hermana, pero yo...) pensó la pelinegra con tristeza, pero en ese momento...

PAAAAF

Alguien abrió violentamente la puerta del lugar, no era otra que una de las docentes del instituto que por una extrañara razón se veía muy agitada, esto llamo la atención de todas las presentes que miraron confusión a la profesora .

-¡Orimura sensei, Yamada sensei tenemos un problema! - exclamo la profesora bastante nerviosa

-¿un problema? - preguntaron las nombradas

-¡si!..¡se trata de 2 de sus alumnos de sus respectivas clases!

Cafetería de la Academia - Mientras tanto

Muchos estudiantes del prestigioso Instituto Zoid, se encontraban reunidos en la cafetería no precisamente para almorzar o convivir entre ellos, mas bien era para observar lo que estaba sucediendo dentro de este lugar.

No era otra que una pelea entre 2 alumnos o para ser mas especifico, era Ichika que tiene sometido contra una de las mesas a un adolescente que tiene el pelo largo color escarlata y lo lleva atado con una bandana, mientras sujeta uno de sus brazos.

-y bien, ¿te vas a disculpar? o tendré que romperte el brazo - dijo Ichika con tono indiferente

-¡ma-maldito! ¡jamas me disculpare con el estúpido que insulto a mi querida Chifuyu sama! - replico el pelirrojo intentando zafarse del agarre de Ichika pero era inútil, el lo tenia muy bien sujetado.

-a pesar de que te tengo sometido, aun tienes agallas para decir tonterías - dijo Ichika con aburrimiento - jaaaa... ¿porque siempre me topo con estúpidos que quieren pelear conmigo por cosas que no tienen importancia?

-¡oye!... ¡no hables de mi adorada Chifuyu sama de esa manera mientras estés en mi presencia!

-y sigues diciendo tonterías mientras te tengo sometido, bueno no importa ya que te romperé el brazo por atacarme sin razón - comento Ichika mientras subía mas el brazo del pelirrojo casi apunto de zafarselo

-¡ARRRGGGGGHHH!

-¿enserio?, no puedo creer que tengas tan poco aguante y eso que solamente estoy subiendo un poco tu brazo, si en verdad quisiera rompértelo ya lo habría hecho desde hace muc..

-¡suelta a mi hermano! - exclamo una chica de pelo largo escarlata que baja hasta las caderas y atado en una áspera cola de caballo que posee un cuerpo muy delgado que se le subió a la espalda a Ichika y lo comenzó a ahorcar con sus delgados brazos

-¡oye estúpida bájate y mas vale que me sueltes si no quieres que te vaya mal! - exclamo Ichika mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a la pelirroja que al perecer era la hermana del otro adolescente - ¡dije que te bajes! - exclamo mientras la sujetaba de la cabeza y en un hábil movimiento la arrojo al suelo

Muchos de los presentes quedaron impactados después de ver lo que había hecho Ichika, no se esperaron que el joven mercenario fuera capaz de golpear a una chica, pero otros no se sorprendieron tanto, si fue capaz de amenazar con un cuchillo a la profesora mas temida y respetada de la academia, entonces no seria de sorprender que el atacara a cualquier estudiante sin importarle el genero.

-Que quede claro - decia Ichika mientras sometía al pelirrojo y su hermana intentaba respirar, pues se golpeo muy fuerte la espalda - yo no soy un caballero como algunos tarados de por aquí, ¡por lo que si alguien intenta agredirme, sin importar si es hombre o mujer se volverá mi enemigo y voy a masacrarlo! - para que luego soltara al varón pelirrojo

Ahora ambos hermanos se encontraban tirados en el suelo, el pelirrojo se quejaba de dolor mientras sujetaba su brazo y su hermana se levantaba lentamente mientras se tocaba la espalda.

-muy bien ya me hicieron enojar par de estúpidos, espero que estén preparados porque a partir de aquí no seré nada benevolente - comento Ichika mientras lentamente saca un cuchillo que se encontraba sujeto a su cinturón para luego lanzarse contra los pelirrojos pero...

-¡¿que rayos pensabas hacerle a estos 2 con esto grandisimo estúpido?! - exclamo Chifuyu con furia mientras sujeta a Ichika por la muñeca y así salvando al par de hermanos

-tsk... solo los iba asustar un poco - dijo Ichika soltando su muñeca del agarre de chifuyu -

-¿asustarlos con un cuchillo?

-si, no planeaba matarlos solo los iba asustar, incluso después de que se metieron conmigo no tenia pensado el herirlos

En ese momento Chifuyu poso su penetrante mirada sobre el par de pelirrojos que inmediatamente se tensaron

-¿a que te refieres con que se metieron contigo?

-no lo se, averígualo por tu cuenta - declaro el joven mercenario mientras se retiraba del lugar sin mirar a Chifuyu - solo te diré que ese imbécil empuña las armas mejor de lo que me imagine - dijo mientras señalaba al pelirrojo para luego irse finalmente ante la mirada de Chifuyu que solo lo miraba

-Chifuyu sama y-yo ... - dijo el pelirrojo pero

-¿a que se refería ese chico con que empuñas las armas mejor de lo que se imagino Gotanda?

-¿eh? b-bueno yo, como le explico que...

-yo te puedo explicar lo que paso Onee sama - exclamo Madoka que salio de entre el tumulto de estudiantes para luego acercarse a donde estaba Chifuyu pero

PAAAAW

-¡soy Orimura sensei idiota! - exclamo la pelinegra con furia después de golpear a Madoka en la cabeza

-¡kugh! - se quejo Madoka mientras se sujetaba la cabeza - si Orimura sensei

-bien ahora que entendiste, explícame lo que paso Orimura imouto

-s-si, lo que paso es que Gotanda estaba provocando a ese sujeto mientras estaba almorzando pacíficamente - explico Madoka - pero extrañamente el no hizo caso, por eso Gotanda lo agredió con un tenedor que encontró en una de las mesas, obviamente ese tipo respondió y lo demás tu ya lo sabes Orimura sensei.

-¿así que provocaste y agrediste a Ichika con un tenedor Gotanda?, me puedes explicar el motivo de tus acciones

El nombrado inmediatamente se puso nervioso ante la mirada penetrante y casi asesina de Chifuyu, esto lo hizo tragar seco y por obvias razones decidió explicarle el por que ataco al joven mercenario, su instinto le decía que si no lo hacia, algo malo le iba a suceder .

-v-vera, solo quería cobrar venganza por usted después del como la trato ese imbécil el día de ayer - se excuso el pelirrojo

-tsk... ¡pero que estúpido eres! ¡¿quien diantres te dijo que hicieras eso por mi?! ¡yo jamas solicite el que me defendieras!...

-¡p-pero Chifuyu sama!

-¡soy Orimura sensei gran estúpido!

-¡s-si, perdón Orimura sensei!

-¡quiero que escuches bien lo que te diré y ustedes también incompetentes! - grito mientras miraba a todos los presentes - ¡si yo no tome represalias contra ese estudiante es muy mi problema, yo no necesito que me venguen o hagan cosas tan estúpidas por el estilo solo para que llamar mi atención, así que si vuelve a suceder un problema similar con cualquier otro estudiante, serán expulsados definitivamente y jamas volverán a pilotear un Zoid! ¡¿quedo claro?!

-¡si Orimura sensei!

-bien, ahora Gotanda y Gotanda Imouto por esta vez les daré una llamada de advertencia, pero si vuelven agredir a un estudiante por razones estúpidas, les juro que no me volveré tentar el corazón solo por que son parte de mi clase ¿entendido?

-¡s-si Orimura sensei!

-bien dicho, ahora... ¡Maya!

-¿s-si Orimura sensei? - respondió la nombrada con miedo

-¿hacia donde se fue Ichika?

-c-creo que lo vi en camino hacia los dormitorios de los varo... ¿eh?

Maya repentinamente dejo de hablar después de que miro la mano de su colega que solo la observo confundida

-¿que pasa Maya?

-Orimura sensei ¿se lastimo la mano cuando detuvo a Ichika san?

-¿eh? no ¿porque lo preguntas?

-¿entonces porque tiene mucha sangre en la mano?

Chifuyu volteo a ver a su mano derecha para confirmar lo que había dicho, era cierto lo que había dicho la peliverde

(entonces era esto a lo que se refería Ichika, Gotanda es mas diestro con las armas de lo que aparenta, le causo una herida en el brazo que le sujete cuando le iba a regresar el golpe)

-Maya ve a buscar a Ichika y en cuanto lo encuentres lo llevas a la enfermería para que lo revisen, yo los veré ahí para que le hagan un chequeo

-s-si...

Maya inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y se fue rápidamente a buscar a Ichika, por otro lado Chifuyu abandono el lugar a paso lento pero firme mientras es observada por todos los presentes.

Enfermería - Momentos después

Así como Chifuyu le había ordenado, trajo a Ichika a la enfermería en cuanto lo encontró, pero desgraciadamente el joven mercenario no dejaba que lo revisaran

-¡Yamada sensei ya le dije que estoy bien solo es un rasguño, no es nada grave! - replico Ichika mientras forcejeaba con la profesora peliverde que intentaba recostarlo en una de las camas

-¡eso no es cierto Ichika san, toda la sangre que mancha la manga de tu uniforme dice lo contrario! - exclamo Maya mientras forcejeaba con el joven mercenario pero..

Maya se resbalo y accidentalmente cayo sobre Ichika y lo beso, esto sorprendiendo a ambos, así se quedaron por unos segundos pero luego Ichika sonrió con sorna y dijo:

-Vaya Yamada-sensei, usted si sabe como convencer a la gente, de acuerdo, me quedare recostado..

-¡t-t-te equivocas fue un accidente, yo jamas planee el bes...!

Pero Maya se detuvo repentinamente al sentir una terrible sed de sangre que provenía de la entrada del lugar, desgraciadamente para la peliverde sabia de quien provenía esa terrible sensación, aunque para confirmar sus sospechas lentamente volteo hacia a la entrada y ahí fue donde lo confirmo...

-O-O-Orimura se-sensei... - pronuncio con miedo Maya

Así es, la legendaria piloto había hecho aparición y para mala suerte de Maya, ella había visto todo lo sucedido y no se veía nada contenta por ello

-¡¿porque mierdas estas besando a mi hermano?!

Ichika inmediatamente se palmeo la cara después de haber escuchado lo que había dicho Chifuyu

-Esta idiota...

-¡L-L-Lo siento Orimura-s-sensei! - se disculpo muy sonrojada y avergonzada la peliverde - ¡sucede que me resbale por accidente y el beso, fue ambos accidental!, ¡no tenia ninguna intención de aprovecharme de su...su...- ahí Maya se dio cuenta de lo que Chifuyu había dicho -...¿hermano?...

-¡No la escuche!, ¡no la escuche! - decía alterado Ichika - ¡no sabe de lo que habla!, ¡fue un error por parte de ella!

-Ichika-san, ese tipo de "errores" no son "errores" - decía ahora seria la peliverde - hermano...Orimura...- ahí Maya abrió los ojos en sorpresa al conectar los puntos - tu eres...

-Así es Maya - tomaba la palabra Chifuyu quien entraba a la habitación y cerrando la puerta, dejando la ira atrás - el es Ichika Orimura, el niño que mi clan exilio hace diez años, mi hermano menor...

Mas fue silenciada cuando para terror de Maya, un cuchillo voló rápidamente contra la profesora, pero de milagro el cuchillo paso solo a un lado de su cara, cortando unos pocos cabellos y clavándose en la pared trasera, aun así no se inmutaba por el accionar de su hermano menor

-¡No vuelvas a colocar mi nombre con ese asqueroso apellido!

Ichika mostró un rostro mas que furioso después de escuchar el como lo llamo Chifuyu, por otro lado Maya estaba paralizada por la situación que se estaba dando entre ambos Orimuras que se sostenían la mirada.

-¡desde el primer segundo que me dejaron abandonado en el bosque hace 10 años para que muriera, deje de ser un maldito Orimura! - espeto Ichika que se levanto y encaro a su hermana - ¡así que no tienes derecho en decirme hermano o decir que soy si quiera algo de esos bastardos que llamas padres!

-Ichika yo no..

-¡¿tu que?! ¡¿vas a decirme que estuviste pensando en mi todos estos años o que no fue tu decisión o culpa el que me exiliaran?!, ¡por favor eso no me lo creo, ya no soy un niño para que me mientas!...

Chifuyu sentía como si la hubieran lastimado gravemente muy adentro de ella, como si mil cuchillas la hubieran atravesado y hubieran tocado sus puntos mas sensibles, era así como sentía las palabras de Ichika

-así por lo que a mi respecta, yo no tengo nada que ver contigo, no eres mi familia ni mi hermana mayor, solo eres una instructora mas de esta academia - dijo Ichika con un tono indiferente - puedes hacer lo que se te de la gana, acostarte con quien se te de la maldita gana o cualquier estupidez que haga la gente como tu, pero quiero que te quede claro que si te metes en mi vida o le dices a los bastardos que llamas padres el que estoy vivo, te juro que haré que te arrepientas - pasando a un lado de Chifuyu

-Ichika ¿tanto me odias? - pregunto la pelinegra repentinamente haciendo que se detuviera Ichika en el instante

-ja, ni que tuvieras tanta suerte, como te dije para mi solo eres una persona mas en el mundo que si se mete en mi camino acabara mal

-entiendo - respondió la pelinegra mientras su cabello cubre sus ojos - solo eso represento para ti

-así es

Chifuyu se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia la puerta para luego abrirla y salir, pero antes de que lo hiciera volteo a ver a su colega que estaba mas que consternada por lo sucedido

-Maya no permitas que Ichika salga de aquí hasta que atiendan sus heridas por favor

-¿eh?, s-si Orimura sensei

-Gracias Maya - respondió la nombrada para irse, dejando solos a su colega y ha Ichika

-I-I-Ichika san, por favor recuéstate en la cama para que atienda la herida de tu brazo por favor - pidió la peliverde al joven mercenario que solo observaba la puerta - I-I-Ichika san ¿me estas escuchando?

-fuerte y claro Yamada sensei - dijo el nombrado mientras se recostaba en una de las camas, se quitara el saco como la camisa y Maya comenzara a curar su herida

-sabes Ichika san, se la historia de lo que te sucedió hace 10 años atrás

-no es la única, todo el mundo conoce la historia sobre el como la gran familia Orimura abandono a un pequeño niño, pero no quiero hablar de eso

-lo se, pero a lo que voy es que si un día quieres desahogarte, puedes acudir a mi - comento la peliverde repentinamente pero sin dejar de curar el brazo del pelinegro que la observo sorprendido - no se por lo que habrás pasado todos estos años, pero como tu profesora me gustaría que me vieras como alguien en que puedas confiar y decirle todo lo que sientes.

Ichika abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la declaración y ofrecimiento de su profesora

-si lo haces, te mostrare que no toda la gente que hay en tu alrededor es mala...

-de acuerdo

-¿eh? ¡¿enserio confiaras en mi?!

-por supuesto, pero tengo una condición para ello

-¡¿eh?! ¿co-condición? ¿que condición?

-pues no es nada del otro mundo - dijo mientras volteaba a ver el escote de la peliverde - si usted me muestra lo que hay debajo de esa blusa y me deja hacer lo que quiera con ellos, permitiré que usted se vuelva mi confidente, ademas le contare todo lo que me he guardado en estos años.

-¡pe-pe-pero!

-pero nada, solo pido eso Yamada sensei- corto Ichika para levantarse - veo que termino de curarme, bien me voy - e irse inmediatamente del lugar dejando completamente roja a su profesora

-¿te-tengo que mostrarle mis pechos y dejar que haga lo que quiera con ellos a cambio de volverme su confidente? - se pregunto la peliverde con mucha vergüenza

Dormitorios/varones/ patio - Noche

Las horas transcurrieron rápidamente desde que Maya supo la conexión que había entre Ichika y su colega Chifuyu que después de que salio de la enfermería inmediatamente se dirigió a su propio dormitorio para ya no salir mas de ahí, pero no había sido la única en hacer eso, Ichika había hecho lo mismo pero con la única diferencia que en cuanto cayo la noche este salio al patio para observar el cielo nocturno, que era adornado por una hermosa luna llena que venia acompañada por cientos de miles de millones de estrellas que resplandecían con intensidad.

-no importa donde y con quien este, nunca me cansare de observar este bello espectáculo natural que nos regala el cielo. - musito Ichika a si mismo mientras mira el cielo estando sentado en el césped - y pensar que fue una noche así cuando esos hijos de... la ciudad me abandonaron - para que cerrara los ojos y viniera a su mente un leve recuerdo

 _"¡Mami, Papi, abuelos, Chifuyu nee por favor no me dejen!...¡por favor no se vayan!"_

-todo lo que tuve que soportar y hacer para mantenerme vivo a partir de ese momento - musito de nueva cuenta a si mismo - pero extrañamente en cierto sentido les estoy agradecido por ello, ya que si no hubieran hecho eso jamas en mi vida te hubiera conocido compañero - para que volteara a ver una sombra que estaba oculta entre los arbustos y arboles cercanos.

Ichika miro fijamente a esa sombra por unos segundos, pero no lo hacia con odio o indiferencia, lo hacia con cariño y extrañamente la sombra parecía que hacia lo mismo, así fue por unos momentos hasta que...

*¡oye idiota! ¡¿cuanto tiempo piensas estar ahí sentado?! ¡¿acaso no sabes que ya no son horas de estar afuera?!* exclamo una voz de forma autoritaria que Ichika inmediatamente reconoció e hizo que le doliera la cabeza

-jaaa ¿que quieres Chifuyu? - pregunto con molestia el pelinegro que volteo a ver a su hermana que usa un traje blanco para correr, mientras lleva una katana de madera en mano

-Soy un Orimura sensei idiota - refuto la nombrada - te dije que ya no son horas de estar afuera y el que hago aquí es simple, yo soy la encargada de vigilar los dormitorios del Instituto para que no suceda nada extraño durante la noche, eso incluye ver el que los estudiantes no estén a fuera a deshoras.

-tsk... que estupidez, no leí nada de lo que tu dices en el reglamento, pero esta bien no quiero problemas así que me iré a dormir, aunque es mas que obvio que lo haces para desquitarte de lo que te dije hace rato...

-te equivocas

-¿que dijiste?

-dije que te equivocas, en este momento yo no estoy actuando como Chifuyu Orimura la persona que niegas como tu familia, ahora soy Orimura sensei la instructora implacable del Instituto Zoid y que en este momento te ordena que te vayas a tu dormitorio.

-si, si, si lo que tu digas me iré para ya no seguir escuchando tu falsa actuación de profesora estricta Chifuyu

Ichika a paso lento se fue directamente a su dormitorio sin mirar a su Chifuyu que solo lo observaba seriamente, aunque Ichika no estaba del todo equivocado ella si estaba fingiendo.

(Ichika te protegeré aunque tu no quieras, me dolió y mucho el que me dijeras que no soy tu hermana pero sera mejor así, si no me escuchas cuando soy tu Chifuyu nee haré que te des cuenta que solo quiero lo mejor para ti siendo Orimura sensei)

Al día siguiente - clases 1-4

Consternados, Sorprendidos, ¿Alegres? y Extrañados era como se sentían todos los alumnos de Yamada Maya en este momento, el motivo era muy simple el cual es...

-¿fui retado a una batalla Zoid donde si pierdo seré expulsado de la Academia? - se pregunto Ichika a si mismo mientras observa la notificación que le había entregado la peliverde - ¿que significa esto Yamada sensei?

-v-veras Ichika san una de las singularidades del Instituto Zoid es que si se quiere resolver una disputa entre estudiantes, ellos tienen la posibilidad de enfrentarse entre ellos en un combate con Zoids, siempre y cuando que la administración de la academia lo permita, en este caso fuiste retado por los hermanos Gotanda, Dan y Ran que son estudiantes de la clase 1-1 o por si no los recuerdas, son los chicos que se metieron contigo el día de ayer

-¡¿esos idiotas perdedores?!

-s-si

-¡¿pero porque me retaron?! ¡si les deje mas que claro que pasaría si se metían conmigo!

-b-bueno, al parecer ellos fueron a la administración del Instituto donde presentaron su problema contigo y la administración vio que los mas adecuado para que puedan limar asperezas, es el que ustedes se enfrenten en una batalla para desahogar todo.

-¡¿y es necesario que tenga que ser expulsado si pierdo?!

-d-de hecho ellos solicitaron eso si eres derrotado, pero si en cambio ellos son los que pierden reconocerán públicamente ante todo el instituto que estaban mal y te pedirán una disculpa... - explico la peliverde

-¡¿porque siempre tienen que aparecer idiotas que quieren pelear conmigo cuando llego a un lugar nuevo?! - se pregunto el pelinegro mientras se masajeaba las sienes por el creciente dolor de cabeza que sentía - jaaaa bien, aceptare el reto y le mostrare a esos idiotas que no debieron meterse conmigo... ¿cuando es el reto Yamada sensei?

-Hoy terminando las clases en una de las Arenas de combate del Instituto

-ok

Arena de combate - después de clases

 ** _*¡que tal mis queridos kohais les doy la bienvenida Arena de combate del Instituto Zoid*_** \- comento una chica de pelo corto y de color azul claro, tiene ojos rojos, una figura voluptuosa con muslos delgados como pechos grandes, que tiene en la mano un abanico que al desplegarlo contiene un mensaje en kanji desde el palco de comentaristas - **_*¡mi nombre es Sarashiki Tatenashi estudiante de segundo año de este prestigioso Instituto y seré su presentadora!*_**

 _ ***pero no esta sola, ¡yo Utsuho Nohotoke alumna de tercer año le haré compañía y seré la co-presentadora!***_ \- comento una chica con gafas y el pelo trenzado, lo que le proporciona un aura "eficiente y decidida" que esta sentada justo al lado de la peli azul

 _ ***bien antes de comenzar con el primer encuentro de este año escolar, me gustaría explicar unas cosas sobre este lugar a los alumnos de primer año***_ \- comento la identificada como tatenashi _ **\- este lugar es** **un área donde se celebran duelos entre estudiantes comunes, torneos representativos de la clase y prácticas de Zoids ocasionales y por si se lo preguntan, los bordes están protegidos para evitar accidentes fatales***_

 _ ***también h** **ay al menos 6 de estos campos de batalla. la arena 6 en la que nos encontramos justo en este momento, es una arena al aire libre conectada a la torre central donde pueden luchar Zoids tipo volador contra terrestres sin ningún problema. ademas cuenta con bancos de piedras para que los espectadores osea ustedes se sienten y miren el espectáculo. Un cuarto VIP para los huéspedes de los países visitantes. 4 áreas de mantenimiento para que los usuarios de Zoids se adapten, además de una plataforma de lanzamiento que conduce a la arena para Zoids Voladores. Incluso hay una sala de observación donde los profesores pueden monitorear la batalla. la condición del Zoid y la seguridad de la arena como la de los competidores.***_

 _ ***con eso dicho... ¡es hora de que presentemos a nuestros peleadores que se enfrentaran en una pelea 2 vs 1!***_

En ese momento lo que parecían ser 2 Zoids plateados con forma de Pteranodonte salieron del área de lanzamiento

 ** _*¡los primeros en aparecer son los hermanos Gotanda!*_** \- exclamo Utsuho con emoción - ** _*¡¿que es esto?! ¡_** _ ** _ellos_ están piloteando un par de Storm Sworder que ****es un Zoid de tipo Pteranodon,**_ _**que es increíblemente rápido y ágil; en el aire, la agilidad de Zoid es casi inigualable! ¡vaya su oponente la tendrá muy difícil!**_

En ese instante Ichika apareció piloteando su Comando Wolf que ya era muy famoso desde que llego al instituto

 _ ***hablando del diablo...¡por fin apareció el joven estudiante que hizo una entrada única en la ceremonia de bienvenida que dejo a mas de uno con la boca abierta y no solo hablo de los estudiantes si no también varios instructores, pero volviendo al tema, por fin llego el estudiante y mercenario Ichika!***_ \- dijo Tatenashi para que en ese momento todos comenzaran a abuchearlo - _**¿Ara? , al parecer a mas de uno no le agrada***_

 _ ***Tienes razón, esperemos que se gane el cariño del publico en esta batalla o al menos el respeto que todo el mundo merece***_

-Pfffff...que montón de inútiles...- dijo Ichika refiriéndose al publico

 _ ***Bien, antes de comenzar mencionare algo importante que se pacto antes de este encuentro, normalmente los estudiantes pueden decidir si quieren o no pelear e incluso apostar algo durante sus combates, pero en este caso es diferente debido a que nuestros competidores tuvieron un rose el día de ayer y la administración del instituto Zoid decidió que tuvieran una pelea para limar asperezas, pero también se decido que ambos lados apostaran algo, en el caso de los hermanos Gotanda si pierden contra Ichika se tendrán que disculpar públicamente con el, pero si en cambio Ichika es derrotado el sera expulsado del Instituto Zoid* -**_ explico Tatenashi

 _ ***Con ese explicado, creo que ya es hora de que comience la acción que tantos han estado esperando por minutos a que de inicio***_

 _ ***solo una cosa mas, las reglas de esta pelea son simples, si el Zoid del contrario queda inmovilizado o se rinde se dará la pelea por terminada, ademas no pueden matar a su oponente o seguir atacándolo cuando ya no se pueda mover, si se llegasen a violar estas 2 ultimas reglas serán expulsados de la academia de forma permanente***_

 ** _*¡Ahora es momento de que de inicio la pelea!...¡comiencen!*_**

En cuanto fue dada la señal, el Comando Wolf corrió a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraban los Storm Sworder que emprendieron el vuelo rápidamente para evitar ser embestidos por el lobo Mecánico.

-¡JA...que idiota! - exclamo Dan con burla

-que iluso fuiste al creer que si quiera nos alcanzarías con ese lento comando Wolf - se burlo Ran - ahora es nuestro turno de atacar

Desde del aire comenzaron a llover disparos al Comando Wolf que los evadía con bastante agilidad y rapidez, pero al instante comenzó a corresponderlos mientras corría a toda velocidad por toda la Arena

 ** _*¡esto es increíble a pesar de que esta en desventaja numérica y territorio, eso no le impide para atacar a los hermanos Gotanda!*_** \- exclamo Utsuho

-tsk... solo es un idiota ágil y nada mas - exclamo Dan para que su Storm Sworder aumentara la velocidad y descendiera hacia donde se encontraba el comando Wolf corriendo para golpearlo con sus garras que en cuanto hicieron contacto lo hicieron rodar violentamente - ¡jajajaja lo viste solo eres un idiota ágil!, ¿que sucede? - pregunto Dan burlón pilotando en el aire su Zoid, viendo como el comando Wolf no se movía - ¡ha!, al parecer en serio no eres nada mas que un charlatán

-Vamos a acabarlo de una vez hermano - sugería igual de burlista su hermana

-Me parece bien - decía el pelirroji mayor - ¡no vale la pena seguir perdiendo el tiempo con escoria asustadiza!

Y así ambos Storm Sworder empezaron a descender de forma veloz contra el paralizado zoid lobo, habían decidido eliminarlo con sus aletas cortantes  
Finalizarian ahora

-¡Ichika!/Ichika-san! - exclamaron Chifuyu y Maya al ver el peligro que corría el pelinegro

Mas Ichika, sonrió misteriosamente

-¡Cayeron!

-¿Eh? - exclamaron tanto los hermanos como los espectadores

Cuando ambos Zoids voladores ya estaban cerca del lobo mecánico, este rápidamente se giro y empezó a correr contra el primer Storm Sworder, que era el de Dan

-¡¿Esta loco?! - pregunto asombrado el pelirrojo y no era el único que lo pensaba

Ichika parecía que iba a chocarlo, mas todos se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando el comando Wolf salto y uso una de las alas del Storm Sworder para impulsarse contra su presa original

Ran Gotanda

-¡¿Que?! - exclamo la pelirroja al verse en peligro

El Wolf abrió sus fauces y de un solo mordisco averió la unión del ala derecha con el resto del cuerpo, causando que el zoid ya no pudiera mantenerse en el aire

-¡Ran! - exclamo su hermano aterrado por su hermana

-¡Kyaaaaaaa! - exclamo la pelirroja menor al sentir como ya no podía controlar su Zoid, mucho menos su aterrizaje

El Zoid cayo estrepitosamente, mas Ichika no se iba a confiar, por lo que usando los mini cañones empezó a darle una ráfaga de disparos a puntos vitales del Zoid volador como en su otra ala, patas y centro, dejándolo totalmente in-operativo

Los espectadores estaban en shock, incluso Chifuyu, Maya y las anunciadoras ¿como fue posible todo eso?

-¡Desgraciado! - Dan en un arranque de ira trato de dar vuelta, mas sus controles no respondían e incluso el vuelo de su Zoid estaba sufriendo una ligera turbulencia - ¿que esta pasando? - pregunto alarmado

-¿Acaso creías que solo te use como rampa?

Esas palabras confundieron a todos, mas luego entendieron lo que quería decir, la ala del otro Storm Sworder estaba lastimada, Ichika la había lastimado con las garras de su Zoid esa ala

Lo había herido sin que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta

-Te diré unas sabias palabras - decía burlista el pelinegro apuntando su cañón de lomo al zoid descontrolado - ¡nunca te acerques a un lobo hambriento!

¡BOOOOM!

-¡AAAAAH!

El disparo fue certero, dándole al ala sana derribo al zoid que sin poder hacer mucho, choco contra el suelo, así como a Ran, abrió fuego contra el pelirrojo mayor, en puntos vitales de su Zoid, dejándolo inoperativo.

 _ ***¡esto es un hecho sin precedentes los Storm Sworder que son considerados uno de los Zoids mas fuertes, no solo por su velocidad y armamento, si no también por su capacidad de poder luchar cuerpo a cuerpo fueron derrotados con mucha facilidad por un Comando Wolf que es pilotado por el estudiante mas odiado de toda la Academia, esto sera algo digno para recordar!***  
_

Todo el publico presente se quedo sin palabras, se habían dado cuenta que meterse con ese joven mercenario seria un error y a partir de ese momento el publico se dividió en 2, los mujeres habían recibido un flechazo debido a que el chico que estaba saliendo del comando Wolf y caminaba con tranquilad hacia los Zoids que derroto, cumplía de cierta manera con su tipo de chico ideal el que era el rebelde pero fuerte que es indomable y que solo la elegida lo haría cambiar, por otro lado los varones lo respetaban mas aunque ahora lo odiaban por tener la atención de casi todas las féminas del Instituto.

Ichika en cuanto llego con ambos Storm Sworder, justo en ese momento los abdómenes se abrieron y dejaron ver a sus pilotos que se mostraban un tanto afligidos como confundidos.

-¿como...lo lograste? - pregunto Dan sin mirar al pelinegro

-fue fácil, en primer lugar se confiaron demasiado por la ventaja numérica, en segundo lugar me pude dar cuenta que no tienen mucho tiempo pilotando estos Storm Sworder o en otras palabras son novatos, en tercer lugar no supieron aprovechar la ventaja que este Zoid les dio.

-¿que ventaja? - pregunto Ran

-bueno su velocidad que puede llegar a romper la barrera del sonido en tan solo unos segundos - explico Ichika para que luego señalara a Dan - si tu me hubieras embestido con al menos la mitad de la velocidad que puede alcanzar este Storm Sworder, hubieras dañado seriamente mi Comando Wolf y ahí hubieran aprovechado para poder atacarme donde a lo mejor me habrían derrotado, aunque lo dudo

-¿porque lo dudas? - pregunto el pelirrojo

-es muy obvio, a pesar de que la velocidad es lo mas característico como su mejor arma del Storm Sworder, también puede llegar a ser su mayor debilidad y mas en espacios tan cerrados como este, si me hubieras atacado como te dije me habrías dañado pero corrías el riesgo de que perdieras el control por la misma velocidad, esto habría ocasionado...

-un accidente fatal - completaron ambos hermanos

-así es y yo hubiera aprovechado para derrotarte a ti - dijo señalando a Ran - puesto que lo mas seguro habrías ido a ver como se encontraba tu hermano, olvidándote completamente del combate.

Dan y Ran en ese momento se dieron cuenta que no estaban frente a un estudiante normal del Instituto, si no mas bien a un piloto que ya tiene mucha experiencia y que aprovecho cada momento de su combate para derrotarlos.

-si me hubiera enfrentado a pilotos experimentos que pilotaran esos Storm Sworder, habría estado en graves problemas - explico Ichika pero - ¿que rayos hacen? - pregunto al ver que los hermanos hacían una reverencia ante

-¡nos estamos disculpado! - expreso Dan

-¡en verdad lamentamos todos los problemas que te hemos ocasionado en estos días! - dijo Ran - ¡ademas esto era parte de la apuesta que hici...!

PAWW PAWW

Ran ya no pudo terminar debido a que fue golpeada fuertemente en la cabeza por Ichika al igual que su hermano.

-¡eso dolió! ¡¿porque nos golpeaste?! - pregunto Ran

-son unos idiotas - musito el pelinegro - a mi jamas me importo la apuesta, yo solo quería darles una lección par de idiotas y si en verdad están arrepentidos muéstrenlo con sus acciones - mientras se da la vuelta dándoles la espalda - ademas quiero que les quede claro una cosa

-¿q-que cosa? - preguntaron ambos

-que si se vuelven a meter conmigo, la siguiente vez en verdad los acabare ... ¡¿quedo claro Idiotas?!

-¡S-Si!

A pesar de ser un mercenario con mucha experiencia, Ichika ese momento mostro ser alguien muy compasivo que no le gusta humillar a los demás, muy diferente a muchos de los estudiantes presentes.

-al parecer Ichika san es mas amable de lo que se ve - comento Maya con una pequeña sonrisa

-Si.

-Orimura sensei se que no debo decir esto, pero siento que si muestra lo que en verdad siente, solo tal vez el le abra su corazón y así usted pueda acercarse a el.

-No lo se Maya, el esta muy dolido y dudo que a mi, a nuestros padres y abuelos nos abra su corazón, así que prefiero dejar todo como esta.

-c-creo que tiene razón, sera mejor no forzar las cosas y que todo siga su propio curso, aunque ahora solo tengo una duda

-¿una duda?

-si, ¿me pregunto como reaccionara Madoka san al saber que el es...?

-no lo se y no me interesa saberlo.

-¿eh? ¿porque no quiere saberlo?

-si ella llega a saber eso, lo mas probable es que quede impresionada, se le afloje la boca y vaya a decirle a nuestros padres, eso seria un grave problema para Ichika como para mi.

La dura declaración de Chifuyu dejo sin palabras a Maya que ahora veía a través de la pantalla holografica a Ichika que salia del estadio pilotando su comando Wolf, pero no era la única que lo hacia, en el publico una persona en especial que era pertenecientes a la clase de Chifuyu observaba a detalle al joven piloto.

-¿en verdad sera el? - se pregunto esa persona a si misma

Dormitorios/varones - Horas después

Después de su gran victoria sobre los hermanos Gotanda, Ichika se fue directamente a su dormitorio para tomar un bien merecido descanso, pero cuando llego se dio cuenta que tenia un visitante inesperado

-¡¿que rayos haces aquí?! - pregunto Ichika con enojo pero en voz baja a su visitante

-...-

-¡¿como que querías venir a descansar aquí?!

-...-

-¡oye no me hables en ese tono de voz y si querías descansar cómodo, me lo hubieras dicho antes para que te metiera sin que nadie se diera cuenta! ¡¿que hubieras hecho si alguien te hubiera visto entrar aquí?!

-...-

-¡¿ como que los hubieras silenciado?! ¡deja de decir tonterías y ya mejor métete al baño para que duermas!

-...-

-¡no, absolutamente no, no dejare que duermas en mi cama esa es mía, así que obedeces o te voy a ...!

TOC TOC TOC

Repentinamente alguien llamo a la puerta, haciendo que Ichika se pusiera tenso y nervioso, así que rápidamente metió a la fuerza al baño a su invitado inesperado para que inmediatamente después fuera a la puerta y la abriera.

En cuanto la abrió Ichika inmediatamente vio a una hermosa adolescente con ojos azul oscuro, cabello castaño largo que mantiene en una coleta ligeramente desordenada (que parece estar dividida en dos secciones) con una cinta verde y negra, tiene un cuerpo delgado y curvilíneo, con un par de pechos grandes, vestida con el uniforme del instituto Zoid, con medias altas y botas negras hasta la rodilla que tienen suela blanca.

-ho-hola - saludo la chica algo nerviosa

-¿hola? ¿en que te puedo ayudar?

-b-bueno yo solo quería...

-¿si?

-¿no me recuerdas?

Ichika miro detenidamente por unos momentos a la adolescente que se puso algo nerviosa por su mirada, después de unos segundos Ichika decidió hablar

-no lo siento, la verdad no se quien eres.

-¡¿e-enserio?! ¡¿acaso no reconoces a tu amiga de la infancia?! - pregunto molesta la adolescente

-¿amiga de la infancia? ¿no me digas que tu eres...? - pregunto Ichika mientras se acercaba para ver mejor a la adolescente pero...

PAAAF PAAAF PAAAF

La puerta del baño fue golpeada violentamente repentinamente sorprendiendo a los adolescentes

-¿que fue eso? - pregunto la castaña

-¡n-no es nada, solo esta descompuesta la puerta del baño!

-¿descompuesta? eso es imposible, por muy descompuesta que este jamas haría ese ruido, el como si la hubieran golpeado violentamente por dentro - dijo la castaña - voy a pasar a ver que pasa con ella

-¡no es necesario, yo me haré cargo de ello después, así que puedes irte luego hablamos adiós! - dijo Ichika de forma desesperada intentando cerrar la puerta de su habitación pero la castaña puso su pie para evitar que eso pasara

-¡¿que demonios te pasa?! ¡¿acaso escondiste algo o mas bien a alguien ahí?!

-¡no! ¡ te equivocas! ¡no estoy escondiendo nada!

-¡si es así, entonces déjame pasar para ver y pueda confirmar que es cierto lo que dices!

En ese momento ambos comenzaron a forcejear en la puerta, esto ocasiono mucho ruido que llamo la atención de cierta persona

-¡¿que rayos esta pasando aquí Shinonono e Ichika?! - cuestiono Chifuyu que recién llegaba al lugar

-¡Orimura sensei/Chifuyu! - exclamaron ambos con sorpresa

(espera, la acaba de llamar Shinonono, no me digan que esta chica es...)

-y bien ¿no van a responder?

PAAAF PAAAF PAAAF

De nueva cuenta se escucharon fuertes golpes desde adentro del baño que pusieron aun mas tenso al joven piloto que ya estaba mas nervioso, esto se le hizo algo bastante sospechoso al par de féminas que lo miraban de forma acusatoria.

-Ichika ¿que o mejor dicho quien demonios esta ahí dentro? - pregunto Chifuyu con enojo

Ichika ahora se encuentra acorralado por Chifuyu y su inesperada visita que asegura que es su amiga de la infancia, ademas ¿que sera lo que Ichika esconde en el baño?.

Fin del capitulo 2

Que tal mis queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y como siempre espero sus comentarios o sugerencias. Hasta la próxima.

Nota: este capitulo fue escrito con la ayuda de **_Neopercival_ **que dio una colaboración especial


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3

PAAAF PAAAF PAAAF

De nueva cuenta se escucharon fuertes golpes desde adentro del baño que pusieron aun mas tenso al joven piloto que ya estaba mas nervioso, esto se le hizo algo bastante sospechoso al par de féminas que lo miraban de forma acusatoria.

-Ichika ¿que o mejor dicho quien demonios esta ahí dentro? - pregunto Chifuyu con enojo.

-eh, bueno yo, como te explico que...

Ichika miro a otro lado para evitar ver directamente a los ojos a Chifuyu, sabia que si la miraba directamente seria capaz de sacarle la verdad.

(¡mierda lo había olvidado, esta estúpida siempre fue capaz de sacarme la verdad cuando era niño, solo con mirarme a los ojos!) pensó Ichika con nervios (tranquilo, solo no la mires a los ojos y no se te saldrá de la boca quien esta en el baño)

-y bien, ¿ya me vas a decir que escondes ahí dentro? - pregunto Chifuyu en un tono firme - ¿o prefieres que yo misma pase a revisar?, recuerda que a pesar de que tienes derecho a tener privacidad como estudiante, pero si estas quebrantando la reglas, yo misma me encargare que se te de el castigo adecuado...

-tsk..., solo son pretextos, lo único que quieres es un pretexto para poder obligarme a hacer lo que tu quie...

PAAAAM

Ichika ya no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la puerta del baño por fin había sido derribada, después de haber sido golpeada violentamente desde adentro por lo que había escondido Ichika.

(¡eres un estúpido sieg!)

Ambas féminas quedaron completamente impactadas al ver que salio del baño lo que parecía un mini Zoid en forma de T-Rex plateado de ojos rojos que lentamente se levanto y se paro al lado de Ichika que se puso la mano en la cara.

-Groooar - rugió el mini Zoid

-¡Sieg, si que eres estúpido! - espeto Ichika -

-Groooar

-¡nada de que lo siento Sieg, si tan solo te hubieras mantenido tranquilo no se habrían dado cuenta que estabas aquí!

-¡Groooaar!

-¡¿que no te grite?!, ¡tu tienes el derecho en decirme eso en este momento!

Ichika en ese momento choco su cabeza contra la del mini-zoid nombrado como Sieg, esto era una escena que confundió a cierta piloto legendaria y también a la adolescente que aun no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando en este momento.

Durante unos momentos Ichika y Sieg chocaron cabezas, hasta que...

-Fufufu, te tengo - Musito Chifuyu con una sonrisa para que después se pusiera muy seria - ¡No se permiten mascotas! - y declarara con firmeza

-¡Groooar! - Sieg le rugió sintiéndose ofendido.

Pero no era el único que se sentía de esa manera, Ichika también se sentía ofendido por alguna razón, esto fue notado inmediatamente por las 2 féminas presentes

-¡El no es ninguna mascota, es mi amigo y compañero! - dijo Ichika con firmeza mientras que Sieg solo le gruño a Chifuyu - Si lo se pero que se puede hacer

-¡Groooar!

-oye tampoco te sobrepases

Sieg simplemente bajo la cabeza con algo de culpa y se fue a recostar a la cama de Ichika

-¡oye, te dije claramente que no dormiras en mi cama! - reclamo Ichika para ir hacia donde estaba Sieg, pero fue detenido por Chifuyu que lo sujeto por el hombro

-y yo te dije que no se permiten mascotas, así que tienes que sacarlo ahora mismo si no quieres que te expulse por meter cosas no permitidas a tu habitación

Ichika miro seriamente a la legendaria piloto que de igual manera le sostenía la mirada de igual manera.

-no se que quieres lograr con esto Chifuyu, pero de una vez te digo que yo no me asustare con esa simple amenaza de expulsión - comento Ichika - si quieres expulsarme, hazlo no me importa, al final de cuentas con eso me ahorrarías el ver tu cara diariamente.

-es cierto en vez de perjudicarte, te estaría haciendo un favor pero...

PAAAM

Chifuyu repentinamente derribo a Ichika para que después lo pusiera boca abajo e inmediatamente le pusiera unas esposas en las muñecas y en los pies, dejándolo inmóvil completamente.

-¡Shinonono, cierra la puerta!

-¡s-si! - respondió la adolescente para cerrar la puerta y mirara de nueva cuenta a su instructora que estaba sentada sobre Ichika

-¡maldita hija de perra bájate, tu gordo trasero esta aplastándome!

-y todavía te atreves a insultarme, aun sabiendo que estas en tan desventajosa situación... si que eres estúpido - dijo Chifuyu - date cuenta, tu situación y la de esa cosa no es favorable...

-explícate Chifuyu

-esta bien, veras no solo quebrantaste las reglas al traer a esa cosa aquí, si no también no sabemos que tan peligroso es, así que para mantener a salvo a los estudiantes me vería obligada a entregarlo a las autoridades correspondientes para que sea analizado y estudiado detenidamente, pero como sabes si el gobierno se da cuenta que puede ser algo muy valioso jamas lo volverás a ver...

-ja, se nota que no sabes con quien estas hablando Chifuyu...

-todo lo contrario mi lindo Otouto, se que tu eres relámpago negro, el famoso mercenario que le dio muchos dolores de cabeza a varios políticos como a nuestros mejores soldados y si yo digo a quien le pertenece esa cosa, muchos de tus enemigos declarados harán hasta lo imposible para alejarlo de ti.

Ichika abrió los ojos impresionados, no creía que Chifuyu averiguaría quien era realmente y menos que supiera todo lo que había hecho.

-tsk... se nota que estabas buscando un pretexto para joderme...

-mas bien diría que solo lo hago por tu bien - respondió Chifuyu - pero te daré una oportunidad, solo tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga en este momento.

-¿hacer lo que digas?, ja eres estúpida, jamas haría nada para ti a menos que haya una fuerte cantidad de dinero de por medio, pero esta bien te escuchare, ¿que quieres que haga?, ¿quieres te información sobre alguno de uno de mis contactos mas peligrosos para que puedas capturarlo y te hagas mas famosa?

-para nada, ya tengo mucha fama - volvió responder Chifuyu sorprendiendo a Ichika - lo único que quiero es algo muy sencillo que no es difícil de cumplir, solo se requiere un poco de esfuerzo de tu parte...

-¡ya escupe lo que quieres!

-bien bien, lo único que quiero es que de ahora en adelante te comportes como un lindo hermanito menor ideal y devoto, uno que adora por sobre todas las cosas y/o mujeres a su hermana mayor, también que este dispuesto a protegerla de cualquier hombre que se le acerque, tambien que le da masajes todas las noches, le compra cervezas para que se relaje, le prepara la cena, le lava la ropa, limpia sus desastres de su habitación, ademas que duerme todas las noches con ella porque tiene miedo pero principalmente tiene el sueño de convertirse en el hombre ideal para ella y asi se puedan casar. - relato Chifuyu en tono un tanto soñador

Ichika y su otra invitada quedaron estupefactos después de escuchar la condición o mas bien deseo de Chifuyu, por otro lado Sieg estaba completamente dormido.

-eres una brocona desquiciada mujer ¿lo sabias?

-si no te gustan mi condición, simplemente puedes negarte pero ya sabes que pasara si no aceptas y si no me crees, en este momento le marcare a unos amigos que estarán mas que contentos de estudiar esa cosa

Ichika al escuchar la ultima amenaza, simplemente suspiro cansado para después decir...

-bien, me tienes en tus manos y acepto tu estúpida condición, me volveré tu estúpido sirviente... te lo prometo

-no dije que mi sirviente, si no mi lindo Otouto amoroso

-da igual como le llames Chifuyu, de todas formas seré tu esclavo hasta que encuentre una forma de liberarme...

Chifuyu simplemente lo miro por un segundo y se levanto, pero no dijo nada

(te darás cuenta que estas equivocado y que solo quiero lo mejor para ti Ichika, no quiero lastimarte) pensó la pelinegra mientras le quita ambas esposas de manos y piernas

En cuanto estuvo libre, se levanto rápidamente pero...

-no obstante

Para horror de la otra invitada y sorpresa de Chifuyu, Ichika desenfundo un arma y le apunto a la cabeza

-(lo siento Dr.D, pero no puedo dejar que se llevan a Sieg)- penso Ichika - Chifuyu me seria muy fácil matarte en este momento y largarme de aquí muy lejos, sabes perfectamente que no me temblara la mano para hacerlo

-lo se, pero no lo harás

-¿como lo sabes?

-porque veo duda en tus ojos y te conozco, tu siempre has cumplido tu palabra

Durante unos segundos se formo un silencio incomodo entre ambos hasta que Ichika decidió hablar de nueva cuenta.

-tienes razón, siempre he cumplido mi palabra y ha nosotros los mercenarios es lo que nos identifica, así que por ahora me tienes en tus manos Chifuyu - dijo Ichika un tanto resignado mientras mira la par de féminas - bien, ahora que lograste lo que querías, te voy a pedir que te largues de mi habitación junto a Houki...

Inmediatamente la nombrada abrió los ojos asombrada

-¡e-entonces si me recuerdas Ichika, que alegría! - comento Houki - ¡sabia que no podías haberme olvidado!

-es algo obvio que no lo hiciera, jamas olvidaría a la hija de los bastardos que apoyaron a los Orimura para que exiliaran

Houki al escuchar a Ichika el como hablaba de sus padres de alguna manera la hacia sentir culpable por lo que le sucedió hace 10 años atrás, pero tampoco se atrevió a contradecir lo que decía ya que sabia que era verdad.

-tranquila no deberías acongojarte por lo que dije, le tengo rencor a tus padres y tu hermana, pero no a ti...

-¿entonces?...

-asi es, sigues siendo mi amiga...

Houki inmediatamente se lanzo para abrazar al chico que simplemente se dejo consentir por su amiga dela infancia, el abrazo se prolongo por unos segundos hasta que Ichika la alejo.

-ahora que ya se arreglo este asunto contigo, me gustaría que salieras de mi habitación con la idiota de Chifuyu, realmente no quiero problemas con los idiotas de este dormitorio o que digan que estoy haciendo cosas raras con ustedes.

-si no te preocupes Ichika nos iremos, para que no tengas problemas con los demás ¿verdad Orimura sen...?

Pero Houki no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la pelinegra le daba una mirada asesina y era cubierta por un aura purpura

-n-nos vemos después Ichika -

Houki había salido despavorida de la habitación por el miedo que sentía de Chifuyu en ese momento.

-¿y tu que no piensas irte? - pregunto Ichika con fastidio - ya tenemos un trato temporal a cambio de que no digas nada sobre Sieg, asi que ya vet...

-¿porque?

-¿que?

-¿porque la trataste mejor a ella que a mi?

-es simple, Houki no hizo me hizo nada y hasta donde recuerdo estuvo en contra de mi exilio, todo lo contrario a ti que simplemente que en el momento que se te pregunto que se me debía hacer por mi ineptitud, no dijiste nada para defenderme.

Chifuyu no refuto lo que había dicho Ichika en ese momento, así que simplemente guardo silencio

-entiendo

-me alegra, porque ya no pensaba responder preguntas tontas y si ya no tienes nada que decir, por favor sal de mi habitación ya que quiero descansar

-Si

Con un desanimo y profunda tristeza Chifuyu se dio la medio vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir, pero se detuvo justo antes de cerrarla

-Ichika no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie sobre esa cosa que esta en tu habitación y no te preocupes por el trato, realmente no pensaba decir nada incluso si no lo cumplías, solo quería molestarte un poco y pasar un tiempo contigo, eso es todo.

Chifuyu salio en ese momento de la habitación de Ichika que solo la observo con una mirada indiferente, después de unos momentos de pensar sobre lo sucedido Ichika se dirigió hacia su cama para recostarse al lado de Sieg.

-solo por hoy dormirás conmigo, mañana al baño ¿escuchaste Sieg?

-Grooar

Clase 1-4 - Al día siguiente

Ya solo faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que se terminaran las clases y para que comenzara el tiempo de relajación como el almuerzo para muchos, aunque a Ichika no le importaba esto, solo quería salir para regresar a su habitación.

-chicos antes de que terminen la clase, tengo que hacerles un anuncio importante sobre un tema del cual muchos de los presentes me han estado preguntando - comento Maya ganándose la atención de sus alumnos -

-¡¿por fin se hará la selección Yamada sensei?! - pregunto uno de los adolescentes con emoción

-asi es, por fin escogeremos al representante de la clase - dijo la profesora para que todos gritaran de emoción

(¿representante de la clase?) se pregunto Ichika mentalmente al no entender a lo que se referían

-veo que estas confundido Orim... quiero decir Ichika - corrigió Maya casi de inmediato - veras no es tan complicado, el representante de la clase tal como dice su nombre, el representa a su clase en el torneo inter-clase que se dará en unas 2 semanas.

-e-entiendo Yamada sensei, y ese representante de la clase solo pelea o ¿hace otras cosas?

-pues tiene que asistir a juntas con el consejo estudiantil y otras actividades extracurriculares, pero realmente no es mucho trabajo si lo piensas bien Ichika san...

-comprendo

-eso me alegra, ahora chicos quiero que antes de que termine la clase me digan a quien quieren como su representante de...

-¡eso no sera necesario Yamada sensei, todos ya habíamos escogido a Ichika san como nuestro representante de clase! - exclamo una de las féminas del lugar

-¡Es el mas fuerte de toda la clase! - apoyo uno de los varones - ¡lo comprobamos cuando derroto a los mellizos Gotanda!

-¡y si lo tenemos a el representándonos, no habrá duda que ganaremos todos los torneos de la academia! - apoyo otra fémina

Varias venas comenzaron a marcarse en la frente de Ichika en ese momento.

-I-Ichika san ¿sucede algo?

-si Yamada sensei - respondió el nombrado mientras se levanta de su asiento - ¿quien mierda decidió que fuera el representante de estos incompetentes?

-p-pues creo que ellos Ichika san y desgraciadamente la persona que se escoge para el puesto, no puede rehusarse una vez que fue seleccionado...

-¡¿que?! ¡eso es una idiotez!

-p-puede que si Ichika san, pero ahora eres el representante y tendrás que luchar en nombre de tus compañeros que confían en ti - dijo la peli verde para que Ichika se sentara con resignación

-primero el problema con Chifuyu y ahora esto, ¿acaso no puede irme peor? - Musito Ichika con pesadez -

-no es tan malo como piensas Ichika san, el representante de la clase incluso tiene algunas ventajas...

-¿como cual Yamada sensei?

-pues...ah, bueno...la verdad no recuerdo algún beneficio, pero te aseguro que te gustara ser el representante de la clase - dijo la peli verde pero Ichika la miro con lastima - ¡y ya pueden retirarse chicos, pueden retirarse a disfrutar de sus almuerzos o lo que sea!

-pero Yamada sensei, aun faltan unos minutos para que comience el almuerzo - comento uno

-¡no me importa ya váyanse!

En ese momento todos los alumnos de la profesora peliverde simplemente salieron y se dirigieron a la cafetería, a excepción de Ichika que fue en dirección opuesta a todos sus compañeros de clase.

Al caminar por unos segundos escucho algo que le llamo algo la atención y que provenía de la clase que esta a cargo su hermana mayor.

*¡esto es injusto, solo porque eres hermana de Orimura sensei no tienes el derecho a ser la representante de la clase!* -

(¿eh? ¿que estará pasando ahí dentro?) se cuestiono Ichika mentalmente para asomarse por la ventana de la puerta.

Este inmediatamente vio a la persona que había levantado la voz en señal de desaprobación hace un momento, era una hermosa adolescente que tiene ojos azules, cabello largo y rubio claro que forma rizos en forma de taladro en los extremos, que tiene un cuerpo esbelto y voluptuoso con senos grandes, ademas usa una diadema azul. Su uniforme de la Academia está ligeramente modificado, ya que tiene una falda larga en lugar de una corta, y hay volantes negros en el extremo de la falda y las mangas.

-¡Alcott siéntate y cierra la boca, tus compañeros de clase la escogieron como representante de la clase así que acéptalo! - Ordeno Chifuyu con fuerza

-¡no lo haré Orimura sensei, no puedo permitir que solo porque sea su hermana se escoja para representarnos en el torneo inter-clase! - reclamo la rubia sin bajar el tono de voz -

(¿hermana?, no me digas que...)

En ese momento Ichika vio a la culpable de que la rubia estuviera desobedeciendo a Chifuyu, era una chica que tiene las mismas características físicas y faciales que Chifuyu en sus días de escuela secundaria, pero tiene un cuerpo más pequeño, sin embargo, posee el mismo corte de pelo que su hermana mayor.

(así que la idiota de Madoka esta en la clase de Chifuyu) pensó Ichika aburrido al ver a su gemela que estaba parada y cruzada de brazos mientras tiene una sonrisa arrogante dibujada en su rostro (vaya se nota que no ha cambiado, sigue siendo tan arrogante como siempre, bueno aunque físicamente sigue teniendo el cuerpo de una niña, incluso Chifuyu tenia mas busto que esa tabla a los 14)

Inmediatamente Madoka se sintió ofendida y volteo por instinto hacia la puerta de forma amenazante para saber quien la había insultado, por suerte Ichika logro esconderse antes de que ella lo viera.

-eso estuvo cerca - musito Ichika para que después de unos momentos volviera a asomarse por la ventana

-¡si no te parece que yo sea la representante de la clase, entonces enfréntate a mi para ver si eres mejor que yo y también demuestres que eres lo suficientemente buena como para representarnos!

-¡claro que me enfrentare a ti y te demostrare a ti como a todos ustedes, lo equivocados que estaban al no escogerme como su representante de clase!

-bien ya esta decidido se enfrentaran para saber quien de ustedes sera la representante de clase - exclamo Chifuyu - pero lo harán el día de mañana y sera en la arena de combate 6.

-si Orimura sensei - respondieron ambas chicas

-bien con eso dicho pueden retirarse

-si - respondieron todos para salir del lugar, pero..

-aun lado incompetentes, su representante de clase sera la primera en salir - dijo Madoka abriendo la puerta de forma abrupta sin darse cuenta quien estaba del otro lado - ¡kyaaaa! - Chillo la pelinegra que al dar el primer paso se tropezó con alguien que sin ¿querer? metió su cabeza debajo de su falda

-ja, incluso sigues usando esa ropa interior con estampado de osito, si que eres infantil - comento esa persona que no era otro que el mismo Ichika que saco su cabeza de donde estaba -

-¡¿t-tu?! ¡¿como te atreves?! - pregunto Madoka con enojo y teniendo un fuerte sonrojo por la vergüenza -

Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por lo que sucedió, el chico mas odiado de todo el Instituto se había atrevido a meter la cabeza por abajo de la falda de la chica que podría considerarse la mas prepotente que hay en todo el lugar.

-bueno, no fue mi culpa el que yo metiera mi cabeza por debajo de tu falda...

-¡¿entonces de quien es la maldita culpa idiota?!

-tuya porque no te fijaste que estaba aquí cuando saliste del aula

-¡maldito, me las vas a pagar..! - espeto Madoka para intentar darle una bofetada a Ichika pero..

-¿que crees que haces Orimura Imuto? - dijo Chifuyu que sujeto la mano de su hermana

-¡Onee sama/Chifuyu! - exclamaron ambos

PAAAW PAAAW

Ambos recibieron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que retumbo fuertemente dentro de sus cráneos

-¡soy Orimura sensei!

-si Orimura sensei/ lo que digas - exclamaron ambos para que Chifuyu los tomara por las muñecas y se los llevara

Oficina de Chifuyu - Momentos después

Chifuyu miraba a ambos adolescentes seriamente, intentando saber que es lo que había pasado, pero mas que eso quería saber el motivo porque Madoka no reconocía al chico que estaba sentado junto a ella.

-Orimura sensei, el me agredió sexualmente...¡así que expúlsalo! - exigió la Orimura menor pero...

PAAW

Chifuyu de nueva cuenta le dio un fuerte golpe en el cráneo a su hermana

-idiota ¿quien te crees para exigirme tal cosa?

-¡pero Onee...quiero decir Orimura sensei! - corrigió rápidamente al ver que su Chifuyu amenazo nuevamente con golpearle - ¡el me agredió y necesita un castigo!

-lo se, pero antes proceder me gustaría escuchar lo que Ichika tiene que decir en su defensa o en otras palabras su propia versión de los hechos

Ichika simplemente miro aburrido a su hermana mayor que esperaba pacientemente una respuesta, sabia que ella no quitaría el dedo del renglón hasta que le respondiera y se era necesario esperaría todo el día, así que el suspiro y procedió a responder.

-veras para no hacer la historia tan larga, fue que se me olvido quitarme de la puerta después de saber lo que estaba pasando en tu clase y cuando ella salio sin querer metí la cabeza debajo de su falda, pero realmente esa no era mi intensión.

-asi que en otras palabras fue un accidente ¿no es así Ichika?

-si Chifuyu - respondió el nombrado con aburrimiento para ser observado detenidamente por ambas pelinegras.

-¡Orimura sensei, eso es una mentira..! - refuto Madoka

-no, esta diciendo la verdad - respondió Chifuyu - ademas no hay alguna evidencia que demuestre lo contrario.

-¡pero!

-Orimura Imouto, desde que llegaste a la academia has tenido problemas constantes con tus compañeros de clase, el mas reciente fue con Alcott, en cambio Ichika a pesar de que tuvo un problema conmigo en la ceremonia de bienvenida, ha demostrado ser un alumno muy bueno a pesar de su carácter y eso no me hace dudar sobre sus palabras.

-¡aun así...!

-Orimura Imouto, deja de protestar y poner peros a mi juicio sobre este asunto.

-s-si Orimura sensei - dijo la Orimura menor con resignación

-y tu Ichika, evita estar en lugares en donde no te llaman, así te evitaras problemas...

-como digas - respondió Ichika para levantarse e irse, pero se detuvo en la puerta - si no les importa me voy, tengo otras cosas mejores que hacer que el estar escuchando tus sermones y los berrinches de esta tabla. - dijo para finalmente retirarse

-¡oye, ven aquí imbécil! ¡¿a quien llamas tabla?! - espeto Madoka para perseguir a Ichika

Chifuyu miro esto un tanto divertida, pero después se deprimió un poco

-como me gustaría que la tonta de nuestra Imouto te reconociera Ichika y que tu nos vieras como tus hermanas de nueva cuenta - se comento a si misma para que postrara su mirada sobre el asiento donde estaba sentado Ichika y viera - ¿una lata?

Así es, lo que había en el asiento era una pequeña lata, pero no era una lata cualquiera, era de...

-una lata de cerveza, ¿como llego aquí? - se volvió a preguntar para levantar la lata y viera una nota que estaba debajo que decía...

 _"te dije que yo si cumplo con mi palabra Chifuyu, vendré mas tarde para darte un masaje y ser tu esclavo como prometí, a cambio de que guardes el secreto sobre Sieg"_

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios de Chifuyu que era acompañado por sensación de alegría que comenzó a llenar su pecho.

-Idiota - musito ella con cariño - parece que si te importo después de todo - para luego abrir la cerveza y comenzara a beberla - haaaaa, incluso me trajiste una cerveza de excelente calidad mi pequeño Otouto.

Mientras Chifuyu disfrutaba del pequeño regalo de Ichika, este por otro lado caminaba sin preocupación mientras ignoraba completamente a Madoka que seguía gritándole que se detuviera.

-¡maldita sea, ya detente! - exigió ella para que al instante Ichika se detuviera

-ya me detuve, ¿que quieres?

-¡¿que quiero?! ¡que te disculpes por meter la cabeza debajo de mi falda y por llamarme tabla, eso es lo que quiero!

-olvídalo, no haré eso - espeto el para seguir con su camino

-¡oye, no te iras de aquí hasta que...!

Pero Madoka dejo de hablar cuando vio detenidamente el rostro después de hacer que se volteara hacia ella.

-¿ahora que?

-n-no puede ser, tu eres...

-si, soy una persona que esta fastidiada de que todo el mundo le quiera reclamar algo - comento Ichika con fastidio - mira, no fue intención meter mi cabeza en tu falda, pero debes tener mas cuidado y fijarte por donde caminas.

-s-si

-bien, ahora que ya lo entendiste me voy, ya he tenido suficiente tonterías el día de hoy

En ese momento se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino mientras era observado por Madoka que se encontraba un tanto confundida

-n-no puede ser, es imposible que sea el - se comento así misma - se supone que Mama y Papa lo abandonaron para que muriera, así que es imposible que sea el, lo mas seguro que lo confundí...

Madoka comenzó a dudar sobre su razonamiento, tenia que reconocer que aquel joven mercenario tenia ciertas similitudes con su hermano exiliado, primero era el nombre, segunda el color de ojos y cabello, ademas del gran parecido físico a ella como a Chifuyu y tercero la edad, todo coincidía, pero aun así se negaba a creer que ese chico fuera su hermano gemelo.

-s-solo debí haberme confundido, eso es todo... aunque eso explicaría el porque Onee sama le tolera tanto, ademas de que lo protege...¡no tonta, ya quítate esa idea de la cabeza, es imposible que la desgracia de la familia este vivo, el se encuentra muerto en este momento! - se volvía a decir a si misma negándose a creer que Ichika es su hermano - mejor concéntrate en como le patearas el trasero a la presumida de Cecilia

Si tan solo Madoka abriera un poco mas su mente, se daría cuenta que ese chico que le desagrada tanto es su hermano gemelo

Al día siguiente - Arena 6

BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM

Un Gun sniper fuertemente armado con un par de torretas a sus costados, se encontraba disparando a diestra y siniestra a lo que parecía un Shield Liger rojo que se movía elegantemente por todo el campo de batalla evadiendo los ataques de su contrincante.

-¡maldita sea quédate quieta, para que pueda acabar contigo desgraciada! - rugió a rubia que conducía el Gun sniper

-patético, tu que presumías ser mejor piloto que yo, ahora estas muy desesperada por derrotarme - dijo Madoka con sorna - pensaba que serias un reto mayor ya que eres la actual heredera de la familia Alcott, pero resulto que solo eres igual a los demás idiotas que están presentes en la Arena, así que...

El Shield Liger rojo comenzó a correr a toda velocidad contra el Gun sniper que le seguía disparando con todo lo que tenia, pero el Shield Liger rojo continuaba esquivando los disparos con facilidad, hasta que de un momento a otro este dio un gran salto y le cayera encima al Gun sniper para que después atacara con sus garras los costados del su contrincante y al final le diera un disparo con sus cañones, causándole grandes daños y así lo dejara inhabilitado.

 ** _*¡la ganadora de este encuentro es Madoka Orimura!*_** \- exclamo Tatenashi emocionando al publico -

-jum... fue muy fácil - se jacto la pelinegra mientras el domo de vidrio de su Shield Liger se abría

*increíble derroto a Cecilia Alcott, una de las que tuvieron mejor calificación en su examen de admisión*

*pero la hermana de Chifuyu sama también obtuvo una excelente calificación y ademas derroto al instructor que la estaba evaluando, así que no debería ser sorpresa el que haya vencido a Alcott*

*entonces si pudo vencerla a ella con facilidad, significa que ninguno de nosotros que estamos en su misma generación, tenemos alguna oportunidad contra ella*

Varios murmullos de miedo y duda sobre si se podía derrotar a Madoka comenzaron a escucharse en todo la Arena, aunque era natural el pasara esto ya que ella era la hermana menor de la piloto numero 1 del mundo ademas de que es miembro de aquella familia temida conocida como Orimura, así que el simple hecho de pensar que si se podía derrotar a Madoka era una locura.

Pero de entre todos esos ilusos que pensaban que Madoka era invencible, había uno que no estaba de acuerdo y este era...

-tsk... esa tabla no es invencible - refuto Ichika desde su asiento ganándose la atención de varios a su alrededor, pero principalmente de Madoka

-¿que quieres decir con eso idiota?

-lo que escuchaste tabla, no eres invencible, lo que pasa es que eres algo hábil eso es todo - contesto Ichika haciendo enojar a la pelinegra -

-ja... solo porque venciste a los inútiles de los Gotanda, ya crees que puedes vencerme a mi...¡una prodigio! - se jacto la pelinegra

Ichika simplemente miro a su hermana que inflaba su pecho de orgullo al decir que era una prodigio, pero el hacia algo mas que mirar, Ichika recordaba lo que paso hace años atrás...

 _"pensé que mi pequeño tesoro era el mayor prodigio que había existido en nuestra familia, pero veo que me equivoque, solo eres un pedazo de carne sin valor"_

-tsk...prodigio ¿eh?, como odio esa palabra y ni siquiera sabes que significa ser eso - Musito Ichika con fastidio...

-¿dijiste algo idiota?

-si, pero no es nada que te importe

-ya veo, ademas de hablador resultaste un cobarde

-puede ser, pero si quieres puedes comprobar lo que dices - dijo Ichika llamando aun mas la atención de todos - ¿que te parece si nos enfrentamos en un combate?

-¿eh? ¿un combate?

-así es, tu Shield Liger contra mi Comando Wolf en este momento

*¡¿EEEEEEEH?!*

Todo el mundo grito sorprendido por el repentino reto que lanzo Ichika a Madoka que estaba igual de sorprendida, pero después de unos momentos se recupero y sonrió de forma arrogante

-fufufufufu...¡espero que no te arrepientas de esto idiota, cuando acabe contigo ya no quedara nada de tu estúpida sonrisa y acabare con ese estúpido Comando Wolf que conduces con orgullo!

-¡lo mismo digo tabla, acabare con tu orgullo y ya no podrás llamarte prodigio!

 ** _*¡esto es mas que emocionante tendremos un segundo encuentro en unos minutos!*_ **\- exclamo Tatenashi - **_*¡aunque esto va en contra de las reglas, ya que primero se tiene que programar el encuentro y lo que se apostara en este, pero como veo que sera una batalla interesante...yo Tatenashi Sarashiki presidenta del consejo estudiantil lo apruebo!*_**

-espera ¿una de las comentaristas es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil? - se pregunto Ichika -

 _ ***¡así es, pero eso no es lo importante, ahora ve a prepararte para tu pelea si no quieres que me arrepienta y haga que te suspendan por romper las reglas!***_

-¿eh?, me escucho - dijo Ichika - aunque también me amenazo, eso si que es raro, bueno no importa iré a prepararme

En ese momento Ichika se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la salida pero se detuvo repentinamente

-¡Houki! - prenuncio Ichika para que en ese momento la nombrada se levantara de su asiento

-¡¿s-si?!

-ven conmigo, necesito que me digas algo muy importante

-¡s-si! - respondió la nombrada

Houki corrió hacia donde estaba Ichika y después de unos momento ambos se fueron al hangar, todo esto ante la mirada de todos los presentes que no comprendían para que necesitaba a Houki que a pesar de que era hermana menor de la super genio que logro mejorar los Zoids en todos los aspectos, jamas logro mostró ser una genio como ella.

-¿para que se habrá llevado esa inútil pechos de vaca?, bueno creo que entre inútiles se entienden - bufo Madoka

Momentos después - Arena 6

Después de varios minutos de espera, por fin Ichika había hecho acto de aparición junto a su Comando Wolf, incluso Houki ya había regresado a su lugar en el publico pero era observada por varios que se preguntaban que hizo con Ichika en los minutos que no estuvo presente

 _ ***ahora que ambos competidores se encuentran en el campo de batalla, es hora de que...¡comience este combate!***_ \- dijo Tatenashi

En ese instante el Comando Wolf comenzó a correr hacia el Shield Liger que se mantuvo en su lugar esperando a su oponente,.

-je... que idiota - musito Madoka para disparar varias veces contra el Comando Wolf que corría en linea recta hacia ella

BOOOM

La fuerza explosión que genero el disparo levanto una cortina de humo algo grande que impidió la visibilidad.

-eso fue muy estúpido, ¿a que idiota se le ocurre correr en linea recta hacia su oponente? - se pregunto Madoka con aburrimiento para que en ese momento se escuchara..

-¡al mismo idiota que esta apunto de caerte encima en este momento! - respondió Ichika en tono burlón

Todo el publico volteo hacia arriba en ese momento y quedaron impresionados al ver que un Comando Wolf caí del cielo, ademas de que apuntaba sus cañones hacia el Shield Liger

-i-increíble - musito Madoka cuando vio al Comando Wolf - jejejeje

Madoka repentinamente comenzó a reír, para confusión de los espectadores y del mismo Ichika ella reía como si fuera una niña que estaba divirtiéndose, cuando el comando Wolf se encontró lo suficientemente cerca disparo contra el Shield Liger que fácilmente evadió el ataque y se movió con gran velocidad de su lugar para que Ichika no le cayera encima

En cuanto estuvo en el suelo el Comando Wolf comenzó a correr nuevamente contra el Shield Liger pero esta vez el comenzó el ataque con múltiples disparos, pero el león mecánico los seguía evadiendo con mucha facilidad, repentinamente este dio un giro inesperado sobre su propio eje y empezó a disparar hacia el lobo mecánico que evadió varios disparos pero a la vez recibió otros que lo comenzaron a dañar severamente.

-tsk... pensé que era pura palabrería, pero es verdad que es mejor piloto de lo que pensé - dijo Ichika con fastidio - jaaaa, si me sigo conteniendo estaré en graves problemas y el que te repare me saldrá muy caro.

El lobo mecánico aumento la velocidad, pero en vez de ir en linea recta comenzó a correr alrededor de el Shield Liger que le seguía disparando.

-jejejejejeje, vamos juega conmigo - pidió la pelinegra con un tono infantil y con una sonrisa

Todo el mundo quedo confundido al después de haber escuchado a Madoka que seguía riendo como una niña, por el contrario a lo que uno pensaría, realmente Madoka se estaba divirtiendo como si fuera una niña

Por otro lado cierta mujer que se podría decir es su versión mayor observaba la batalla desde la sala de observación

(Madoka inconscientemente le hablas como si fuera tu hermano, al parecer de cierta manera lo reconoces pero a la vez no) pensó Chifuyu mientras le correspondía los disparos

Los minutos pasaron y la batalla entre ambos Zoids seguía, esta se había prolongado mas de lo esperado para muchos, ambos disparaban ademas de que embestían directamente al otro, contrario a lo que muchos esperaban la batalla era mucho mas espectacular de lo que habían pensado.

Por otro lado Houki simplemente observaba seriamente la pelea entre hermanos mientras recordaba lo que había hablado con Ichika

flashback

Hangar - minutos atrás

-Ichika ¿porque me trajiste aquí?

-ya te lo dije, quiero que me digas algo importante

-eso ya lo se, ¿pero que es lo que quieres que te diga?

-pues lo que quiero que me digas es algo sobre Madoka

-¿sobre Madoka?

-si, ¿aun sigue confiándose demasiado durante la batalla? - pregunto el pelinegro -

Houki miro confundida a Ichika que seguía haciendo algunos arreglos a su Zoid

-¿eh?, s-si, sigue siendo igual de confianzuda...

-eso me alegra

-¿eh? ¿te alegra?

-si, porque si me estas diciendo la verdad, entonces la derrotare para hacerla llorar como cuando eramos niños y demostrare que no es una genio como presumían esos bastardos

Fin del flashback

(¿como la derrotaras Ichika si están parejos?) pensó Houki

El Comando Wolf de Ichika dio un salto repentinamente hacia el Shield Liger, pero este le disparo con sus potentes cañones e hizo que cayera al suelo violentamente

-¡Ichika! - exclamo Chifuyu con preocupación

 _ ***ese fue un golpe bastante duro, ¡¿este sera el final de nuestro querido estudiante favorito?!***_ \- expreso Tatenashi

Lentamente el Shield Liger comenzó acercarse hacia el Comando Wolf que yacía en el suelo sin moverse, cuando estuvo enfrente el León mecánico este puso una de sus patas sobre el costado y comenzó a ejercer presión.

-fufufufu, hasta ahora has sido el único que me ha aguantado una pelea durante mas de un minuto ademas de Onee sama y eso me alegra - comento Madoka con alegría - hace tiempo que no tenia un compañero de juegos tan bueno desde que se llevaron a mi Nii san...

La pata que tenia el Shield Liger sobre el comando Wolf comenzó a brillar repentinamente, esta era la señal que estaba dando Madoka al publico que indicaba que ya iba acabar la pelea.

-Por eso acabare esto rápidamente, ¡esto sera mi regalo de agradecimiento!

El León mecánico se impulso hacia arriba usando sus patas delanteras para golpear con la garra que estaba brillando al lobo mecánico, bueno eso era el objetivo ya que...

BOOOM

Una fuerte explosión se genero repentinamente en el torso de el Shield Liger que cayo al suelo, esto era debido a que le habían disparado repentinamente. Todo el mundo quedo con la boca abierta al ver que el poderoso Shield Liger había sido derrotado, pero lo que mas les sorprendía es ver quien le había disparado...

-fin del juego Madoka - expreso Ichika que había disparado con uno de los cañones laterales de su Zoid

Así es, el mismo Ichika le había disparado a Madoka justo cuando le iba a dar el golpe final, después de unos segundos de silencio absoluto el Comando Wolf se levanto.

 _ ***¡el Ganador de este encuentro es Ichika!***_

Después de que se diera el anuncio sobre quien era el ganador de esta pelea, todo el mundo siguió aun en silencio absoluto, al parecer les costaba creer que alguien pudo derrotar a la mas preciosa joya de la Familia Orimura.

Por otra lado el domo de vidrio del comando Wolf se abrió y dejo ver a Ichika que se bajo inmediatamente del lobo mecánico y se dirigió hacia el Shield Liger que seguía en el suelo.

En cuanto llego al León mecánico inmediatamente Ichika golpeo su domo y este inmediatamente se abrió dejando ver a su piloto que estaba ¿llorando? para sorpresa de Ichika

-¡buaaaaaa, no es justo se supone que soy la heredera de la familia mas poderosa que existe, pero fui derrotada por un don nadie! - exclamo Madoka mientras seguía llorando ademas que pataleaba - ¡se supone que yo debía haber ganado esta pelea!

-tsk... no has cambiado en nada, aun sigues haciendo berrinches cuando te gano en cualquier juego - bufo Ichika - ese idiota que llamas papa si que te ha malcriado

-¡cállate, no tienes derecha a hablarme a mi de esa manera y menos insultar a mi pad...!

Pero Repentinamente Madoka quedo en silencio absoluto cuando observo bien el rostro del chico.

-¿que tanto me vez?

-e-entonces si eras tu después de todo - musito ella para que después se recompusiera - ¡esto no se quedara así, te acusare! - declaro mientras lo señalaba

-¿eh? ¿acusarme? ¿a mi?

-si - respondió Madoka para que saliera de su Zoid y se fuera corriendo ante la mirada confundida de todos - ¡estarás en muchos problemas!

-¿a que se refiere con acusarme? - se pregunto Ichika - lo mas seguro que le dirá a Chifuyu que me castigue o algo, pero bueno no importa me da igual.

Al día siguiente - clase 1-4

Todo la clase de Yamada Maya prestaba atención a lo que ella decía, a excepción de Ichika que estaba dormido en su asiento, esto era así hasta que...

CRASHH

Las ventanas de el aula se rompieron repentinamente debido a que un grupo de personas encapuchadas que vestían un uniforme tipo militar, que tenia dibujado en el hombro derecho un León y fuertemente armadas los atravesaron, en cuanto estuvieron adentro inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia nuestro protagonista que despertó y le apuntaron con sus armas.

-Joven amo, sus padres requieren su presencia ahora - declaro un miembro de este grupo

Ichika solo miro esta situación con serenidad y aburrimiento, pues ya que por alguna razón se esperaba algo como esto, cosa contraria con su profesora y compañeros de aula, que estaban asustados hasta los huesos al ver tantas armas y con el temor de que por accidente se les escapara un tiro

-¿Que padres? - pregunto aburrido

-Joven amo...

-Tsk...bien, solo...bajen esas malditas armas, están asustando a todos

En ese momento el grupo de Asalto bajo sus armas, pero esposaron a Ichika como si fuera un criminal, cada adolescente estaba completamente asustado como para preguntar el porque lo estaban esposando, Incluso la misma Maya se encontraba de esta manera, pero repentinamente se armo con un poco de valor y decidió hablar con los invitados inesperados que irrumpieron en su clase...

-di-disculpen, ¿a donde se llevan a mi alumno? - pregunto la peliverde con bastante timidez pero desgraciadamente fue ignorada por estas personas que escoltaban a Ichika hacia la salida

-no se preocupe Yamada sensei, regresare en unas horas - declaro Ichika cuando salio con sus ¿escoltas?

Después del este extraño suceso, los compañeros de clase de Ichika miraron confundidos a su profesora que se encontraba de la misma manera.

-Yamada... sensei, ¿porque se llevaron a Ichika? - pregunto uno

-también, ¿porque lo llamaron joven amo? - pregunto otro

Para su mala suerte Maya estaba tan centrada en sus propios pensamientos que no escucho lo que le habían preguntado sus alumnos.

(¿porque el escuadrón de élite de esa familia vino por Ichika?) se pregunto mentalmente la profesora (se supone que los únicos que conocen el origen y actual paradero de Ichika son los altos directivos, la encargada de los expedientes, Orimura sensei y yo)

Pero curiosamente en ese momento recordó la pelea de Madoka contra Ichika y la amenaza que le hizo esta después de que fue derrotada

 _"¡esto no se quedara así, te acusare! "_

-¡¿no me digas que las personas con las que acuso Madoka a Ichika fueron...?! - se pregunto a si misma - ¡chicos en un momento regreso, iré por Orimura sensei!

La peli verde salio corriendo del salón con todo lo que pudo, desgraciadamente para ella su querida colega estaba en junta con otros profesores en la sala de reuniones del lugar que se encuentras hasta el otro extremo del instituto.

Entrada al instituto - mientras tanto

En cuanto llegaron afuera a la entrada del gran instituto, Ichika pudo ver un grupo gran de Saber Tigers que es un zoid de tipo tigre, pero entre ellos había uno que se podía ver que era algo diferente.

-fiuuuu, vaya ya tenia tiempo que no veía un Great Saber, la variante del Saber Tiger pero mejorado - dijo Ichika con sorna - Tanto su velocidad como su potencia de fuego se encuentran aumentadas. Su movilidad es aproximadamente similar a la del Shield Liger, aunque su fuerza de ataque es superior - explico Ichika - se nota que esos hijos de perra ahora si me tienen en consideración, como para que las hayan mandado con estos lindos juguetes para recogerme ¿o me equivoco Karen?

En ese momento la persona que tenia esposado a Ichika se quito la capucha y dejo ver a una mujer de aspecto juvenil, con piel pálida, cabello castaño y ojos pequeños ademas de hermosos de color amarillo claro. Su cabello le llega hasta los hombros.

-joven amo, le pido que no se exprese de esa manera de sus progenitores - exclamo la nombrada como Karen en un tono neutro pero le seguía apuntando con una pistola - recuerde que a pesar de que lo exiliaron, ellos siguen siendo sus padres joven amo.

-lo que digas Karen - respondió Ichika en un tono desinteresado - por cierto ya no soy tu joven amo, como tu dijiste fui exiliado, ademas ¿podrías dejar de decirme joven amo cuando me apuntas con esa cosa?, sabes, se te puede salir un tiro grandisima idiota.

-petición denegada - respondió Karen mientras le seguía apuntando

-jaaaaa, ¿porque el grupo élite de asalto de esos bastardos tienes que estar lleno de mujeres cabeza huecas? - se pregunto con cansancio - siempre me pregunte el porque esos bastardos las escogieron como sus escoltas y mejores soldados, si son un grupo de idiotas.

-joven amo suba a mi Zoid ahora - dijo Karen ignorando el comentario para que en ese momento la cabina del piloto del Great Saber se abriera y dejara ver 2 asientos, los cuales son el del piloto y co-piloto.

-tsk... que fastidio, pero esta bien me subiré, ya que si no lo hago algo me dice que me ira muy mal

Ichika al final se subió al zoid, aunque lo hizo de mala gana ademas de que se sentía incomodo de que le apuntaran con armas para que no hiciera nada como si fuera un anima, después de haberse subido inmediatamente comenzaron su viaje hacia lo que alguna vez fue el hogar de Ichika.

Extrañamente el grupo de asalto no lo llevo a la ciudad, si no hacia un espeso bosque que se encontraba a 150 km al norte del Instituto, en cuanto se adentraron en lo profundo del bosque se encontraron con lo que parecía una gran base militar, que en cuanto abrió sus grandes puertas dejo ver una gran mansión que estaba rodeado por hermosos arboles de sakura y estaba ubicada justo en el medio de esta gigantesca base

Para desgracia de Ichika los Zoids que se encargaron de llevarlo a este lugar, se quedaron en la entrada, asi que tendría que caminar para llegar hasta la mansión mientras es escoltado por el grupo de asalto.

Momentos después - dentro de la mansión

Después de caminar varios minutos, por fin habían logrado llegar a la mansión y adentrarse a ella, pero el grupo de asalto se retiro inmediatamente en cuanto dejaron a Ichika justo en la enorme terraza que tenia varios asientos cómodos y que fácilmente podría albergar a 60 personas, pero en vez de sentarse en alguno de estos asientos, extrañamente Ichika prefirió sentarse en el suelo para esperar a sus anfitriones.

*es cierto lo que dijo tu hermana, te convertiste en un salvaje sin educación* - exclamo una voz femenina

Ichika inmediatamente volteo hacia atrás y vio a una mujer inusualmente hermosa, que es algo alta y posee curvas abrumadoras, especialmente en el busto que mide hasta la copa H. Su cabello es negro y es extremadamente largo con su flequillo puntiagudo cubriendo levemente sus ojos. Su cabello se extiende hasta los muslos. El estilo de su cabello es la base de sus hijas, Chifuyu y Madoka, Su piel es inusualmente pálida, lo suficientemente cerca como para carecer de vida. Sus ojos están rojos como la sangre ademas esta vestida como una dama de sociedad.

-tanto tiempo y esfuerzo en que me dedique a educarte para que fueras alguien respetado fue echado a la Basura, ya que te convertiste en esto.

-tsk...¿y ahora eso te importa mujer? - respondió Ichika

*no deberías hablarle de esa forma a tu madre jovencito, te guste o no aun somos tus padres* - dijo otra voz

Ichika en ese instante vio a un hombre con su misma apariencia . Su pelo negro azabache es similar al de Ichika, pero el suyo es un poco más largo con algunos mechones colgando sobre sus ojos. Sus ojos son azul claro y casi confundido con su esclerótica, ademas tiene una sonrisa serena en su rostro y viste como si fuera un hombre de la realeza.

-lo siento, pero no conozca otra forma para dirigirme hacia ustedes, par de bastardos - volvió a responder Ichika de la misma manera

*jajajajaja, que chico tan gracioso, a pesar de que sabe que no le conviene seguir hablándoles de esa manera, aun lo sigue haciendo*

*Ara, es una pena que el que alguna vez fue mi nieto preferido, se haya convertido en muchacho mal educado*

Ichika volteo y vio a un par de personas, uno era un hombre bastante apuesto que parecía tener unos veinte años aunque ya era un hombre mayor, tiene un cabello ligeramente largo y oscuro que le llega a los ojos en varias explosiones irregulares, su flequillo sirve para cubrir una quemadura roja que parece brillar de una manera ominosa que recuerda a la de un demonio.

La otra persona era un mujer que es cautivadoramente bella con ojos azul claro y brillante, que parece estar en su plena juventud pero realmente debería tener 62 años. su apariencia sigue siendo la de una mujer de unos veinte años. Su cuerpo es perfectamente esbelto sin ningún rastro de grasas no deseadas, pero ella era muy rolliza. Su busto, especialmente, que parece alardear de un tamaño muy grande pero cautivador que se combina perfectamente con su figura y altura. Su cabello que le llega a las caderas era tan negro como una noche sin estrellas, perfecto en su oscura belleza. En cada lado de su cabello hay adornos de cabello de diamante, sujetando su cabello brillante en su lugar.

Ambos estaban vestidos como personas de alta sociedad.

-uy, ¿que hice para tener a tanta gente famosa a mi alrededor? - pregunto Ichika con sorna - Izanami Orimura La colmillo elegante, su esposo Izanaga Orimura La espada fantasma, el viejo Tatsuya Orimura La garra espectral y por ultimo su vieja esposa Miyuki Orimura La Fenme Fatale, ¿debería sentirme honrado de estar entre tantos desgraciados?

-¡Ichika! - llamo seria su madre

-¿Si bastarda nro 1? - preguntaba Ichika de forma alegre e inocente, cosa que enojaba a la mujer

-¡Ichika! - Izanagi llamo a su hijo en forma de reprimenda

-¿Si bastardo nro2? - volvía a preguntar, pero esta vez a su padre haciéndolo enojar

Poco a poco el ambiente entre Ichika y sus padres se estaba poniendo algo tenso, pero antes de que pasara a mayores la abuela de Ichika decidió intervenir.

-Ara, Ara... vamos a tranquilizarnos un poco quieren - pidió Miyuki con una sonrisa - jovencito no se si lo olvidaste, pero el responder de esa manera a tus padres merece un castigo...creo que te dejare sin postre después de la comida - mientras le jala mejilla a su nieto

Los Orimuras mayores se fueron de espaldas al escuchar la amenaza que le hizo a su nieto

-M-Miyuki, creo que al no le importa eso en este momento - dijo Tatsuya

-¿enserio?

-enserio Miyuki

-es una pena, yo que pensaba que mi amenaza había sido efectiva - dijo la mujer algo decepcionada - pensé que por eso esta enojado

-Bien, si ya se dejaron de tonterías, hablen - decía un poco irritado y adolorido Ichika mientras se sobaba la mejilla lastimada - ¿que carajos quieren?

Los otros 3 adultos voltearon a ver a Ichika y como dijo Miyuki se veía completamente enojado, todos pensaron que por fin estaba mostrando su enojo y odio que sentía hacia ellos, pero ese pensamiento iba a desaparecer cuando Ichika decidió hablar.

-¿Que?, ¿piensan que estoy enojado con ustedes?, que montón de idiotas haha - preguntaba burlón, enojando a los presentes - bueno, si estoy enojado, peeeero no por ustedes - carraspeo su garganta y prosiguió - verán, me sacaron de la academia a la fuerza antes del almuerzo, por lo que tengo hambre, no he tomado mi siesta de la tarde, por lo que tengo sueño y ¡no pude siquiera darme un puto baño! - se altero pero se relajo respirando calmado - así que lo siento si estoy un poquito encabronado - termino con una sonrisa infantil

Todos quedaron algo sorprendidos por la declaración, parecía que les hubiera leído la mente o adivinado lo que estaban pensando

-o-ok, ahora respondiendo a tu pregunta sobre el porque te trajimos aquí, bueno solo queríamos verte y hablar una cosa contigo que tiene que ver con tu futuro - comento Izanami

-aja, yo no me creo eso mujer

-pues piensa lo que quieras jovencito, pero nos escucharas ya que somos tus padres - reprendió Izanagi -

-y como tal, tenemos el derecho de decidir lo mejor para ti, aun sabiendo que eres una decepción - apoyo su esposa

-vaya ¿ahora si lo son?, yo que recuerde ustedes me negaron cuando supieron que no tenia el mismo talento para pilotar Zoids que las estúpidas de mi hermanas y primas - espeto Ichika - pero saben me hicieron un favor, gracias a que me dejaron conocí a alguien que me hizo ver como era el verdadero mundo, ademas de que me dio lo que ustedes me negaron hace 10 años... el cariño

-dices cosas muy interesantes Ichika, puedo saber quien es esa persona de la que hablas - comento Tatsuya

-claro maldito viejo de mierda, la persona de la que hablo es mi madre - respondió Ichika con una sonrisa -

-¿yo? - dijo Izanami mientras se señala a si misma

-¡claro que no estúpida, hablo de mi verdadera madre! - respondió Ichika con enojo - la mujer que me educo y me acepto tal como era en ese momento, ademas me ayudo a convertirme en lo que soy ahora...

Ichika por unos momentos agacho la mirada y miro sus manos con tristeza por alguna razón.

-desgraciadamente ya no esta aquí

-¡esa es una estupidez, tu única madre soy yo, no una cualquiera que te recogió! - espeto Izanami haciendo enojar Ichika que a pesar de que se sentía de esa manera logro mantenerse en calma - ¡ademas dices que te negamos el cariño, pero tu sabes la razón perfectamente el porque lo hicimos!

Su madre se acerco bastante y tomo suavemente con sus manos el rostro de Ichika

-Ichika no sabes como me lastimo el saber que eras una decepción y una basura - comento la madre de Ichika mientras mira a los ojos al nombrado - mi mayor tesoro, el que yo, tu padre, tus abuelos y el resto de la familia consideraba que seria el mejor piloto Zoid de la historia, resultara ser un completo incompetente, me lastimo en lo mas profundo de mi ser, así que no tienes derecho en recriminarme el que te haya abandonado y quiera decidir lo mejor para ti, aunque no lo merezcas...

\- Bla bla bla bla - decía fingiendo una boca con su mano, aburrido y sin interés Ichika, molestando a sus padres y abuelos - basura, basura y mas basura es lo que sale de tu boca mujer - decía aburrido el pelinegro

-¡¿Como te atre...?!

-Ay ya cállate bruja - pedía Ichika un poco fastidiado y limpiándose el oído con un dedo - no se como tu marido puede cogerte en las noches con esa terrible voz mata pasiones, claro, si es que aun te lo hace - decía burlista cabreando a su "madre" - en fin clan Orimura, ¿que carajos quieren en realidad conmigo? - preguntaba en serio aburrido - ¿asesinar a alguien?, ¿eliminación de algún elemento peligroso?, ¿algún elemento del gobierno? - con cada pregunta los Orimuras se sorprendían mas - digo, deben haberme llamado para algún trabajo, porque dudo mucho que sea para saber de mi bienestar ¿no?

-¿eh?, bueno nosotros ...- respondió Izanagi

-¿Que?, ¿me llamaron para nada entonces? - preguntaba un poco fastidiado al no recibir respuesta - que mierda, me hacen perder el tiempo en este aburrido lugar, en fin, si no hay algún trabajo o trato para mi, pues jódanse - decía con desinterés y dándose la vuelta para salir del lugar de reunión - ahí se ven, llámenme la próxima vez que quieran un trato

Ichika se dirigió hacia la salida de la terraza pero justo cuando iba cruzar la puerta...

-¡tu no vas a ir ningún lado jovencito, aun tienes mucho de que hablar con tu madre! - declaro Izanami mientras chasqueaba los dedos y en ese momento apareciera el escuadrón armado que se había encargado de llevarlo ante sus padres

Cada miembro de ese escuadrón lo rodeo y le apunto con sus armas desde diferentes puntos para evitar que Ichika se moviera

-ahora si quieres salir de aquí al menos sin heridas, tendrás que sentarte y escuchar a tu madre como un buen niño, tal y lo como lo hacías antes de que descubriéramos que no valías nada - dijo Izanami -

Ichika simplemente se mantuvo en silencio y miraba detenidamente a las personas que le estaban apuntando con sus armas

-oh querido te recomiendo que obedezcas a tu madre para no hacerla enojar mas - sugirió Miyuki amablemente - desde que tu hermana Madoka le dijo que tu la derrotaste ha estado de mal humor

(así que fue la idiota de Madoka que les dijo donde estaba) pensó Ichika (ya me vengare de ella después, ahora tengo que llamarlo para que me saque de aquí, por suerte el andaba ahí vagando y me vio cuando me sacaron )

Todo parecía mas tranquila de lo normal, hasta que...

—¡SiEG!

Esa exclamación alarmo a las mujeres, pues Ichika había llamado de la nada a alguien que en ese momento cayo en la terraza y alejo al escuadrón que le apuntaba a Ichika

—¡GROAAAAR!

El cual inmediatamente dio un fuerte de guerra, Ichika rápidamente se subió a su lomo

—¡Ahora maniobra de escape nro 63!—ante esas palabras Izanami se alarmo - ¡púdrete tu y tu estúpida platica de familia bruja ! - y antes de que pudiera reaccionar contra su hijo, los propulsores de la espalda del organoide se accionaron y ambos salieron volando - ¡rápido Sieg!, ¡al Instituto!

-Ara, ¿que era esa cosa que se llevo a mi lindo nieto? - se pregunto Miyuki mientras recarga su mejilla derecha en su mano -

-¡maldición, no pensé que ese estúpido niño tuviera un aliado que lo siguió hasta aquí! ¡¿como rayos estas incompetentes no se dieron cuenta que las venían siguiendo?! - espeto Izanami - ¡grandisimas idiotas, no se queden ahí paradas vayan por...!

Pero Izanami no pudo terminar su frase ya que Tatsuya puso su mano sobre su hombro.

-deja que se vaya...

-¡pero padre..!

-nada de peros hija, deja que se vaya por ahora, de todas formas aun tenemos que hablar sobre eso con los Sarashiki para ver si lo aceptan o no...

Tatsuya miro seriamente a Izanami que queriendo o no tuvo que obedecer.

(muy bien Ichika, has hecho que las cosas se pongan mas interesantes, veamos si eres capaz de superarnos las pruebas que te vamos a poner) pensó Tatsuya con una sonrisa

Instituto Zoid/entrada - horas después (noche)

Después de lograr escapar de las manos de la familia Orimura, ambos se dirigieron al Instituto, pero por desgracia Sieg se quedo sin energía a medio camino, así que tuvieron que caminar hacia al instituto bajo el ardiente sol.

A Sieg no le molesto hacer esto, aunque a Ichika si, pero no le quedo otra cosa que caminar durante horas para regresar al instituto, pero cuando llegaron se le podía ver increíblemente agotado.

-estúpido Sieg tuviste que quedarte sin energía a medio camino - comento Ichika con cansancio

-Grooar

-¡¿como que yo tuve la culpa?!

-Grooar

-¡¿solo porque no dormiste bien?! ¡esa es una estupidez, te la pasas durmiendo todo el maldito día y aparte no tienes necesidad de dormir, eres un robot, así que no tienes justificación!

-Grooar

-¡no me hables de esa manera...

PAAAAM

Lamentablemente Ichika no pudo terminar de pelear con su compañero ya que fue derribado por alguien

-¡Que bueno que estas bien Ichika!

Esa persona era Chifuyu que en este momento estaba encima de Ichika y estaba apunto de llorar

-si te hubieran hecho algo ellos, yo... - musito Chifuyu mientras abraza fuertemente a Ichika pero este se soltó de su abrazo y se levanto para irse caminado hacia los dormitorios - ¿Ichika?

-parece que te visaron tarde de que me llevaron por la fuerza con los bastardos - dijo Ichika con desinterés - pero tranquila, solo fue una reunión aburrida y patética la cual termino rápido

Ichika simplemente se fue ignorando a Chifuyu, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptar eso en ese momento.

-¡Ichika! - grito ella mientras lo sujeta por la muñeca -

-jaaa, ¿ahora que Chifuyu?, no vez que estas cansado y no estoy de humor para pelear conti...

Mas no pudo terminar debido a que ella puso su rostro entre su enorme escote

-lo se, pero solo quiero que me escuches - declaro la pelinegra - no se para que nuestros padres querían verte y la verdad no me interesa, pero lo que quiero que sepas es que yo estoy de tu lado ahora, no me importa si me desheredan o me niegan como lo hicieron contigo, haré lo que debí hacer hace años atrás...

Chifuyu acaricio la cabeza de Ichika que extrañamente no hacia nada para liberarse del abrazo...

-te protegeré de todo Ichika - declaro determinada

Contrario a lo que ella pensaba, Ichika no refuto o peleo con ella, Chifuyu por un momento pensó que el finalmente la había aceptado, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando escucho unos cuantos ronquidos de parte de el, ademas de que sintió que dejo caer todo su peso sobre ella.

Al parecer se había quedado dormido entre sus pechos, el sueño de muchos hombres en el mundo.

-creo que debí dejar que te fueras para que descansaras en tu habitación, así no te habrías quedado dormido parado y no estarías usando mis pechos como tus almohada - musito ella mientras acaricia a Ichika - aunque debería disfrutar esto, ya que sera la única ocasión que tu y yo estemos así de cerca, pero...

Chifuyu rápidamente separo con suavidad el rostro de Ichika y en un hábil movimiento logro cargarlo en su espalda para así llevarlo a su habitación, por suerte era mas de media noche y no había nadie en los alrededores que los observara llegar

-Mejor te llevo a tu habitación

Momentos después - habitación 1075

Chifuyu llevo rápidamente a Ichika a su habitación para recostarlo, aunque no vino sola llego acompañada de Sieg que simplemente veía todo lo que hacia.

-listo, descansa Ichika - dijo ella para besarle la frente e intentara irse del cuarto pero Sieg se puso en medio - ¿y tu que quieres?

-Grooar

-sabes, yo no entiendo lo que dices asi que...

Pero antes de que terminara de hablar, Sieg puso su cola enfrente de ella para ofrecerle algo...

-¿una cerveza? ¿pero porque?

Todo parecía que Sieg le estaba agradeciendo por haber llevado a su amigo hasta su habitación.

-Grooar

-no se que dijiste, pero gracias por la cerveza y por favor cuídalo, se que es un tonto pero es un buen chico

Chifuyu paso de lado a Sieg y salio de la habitación, pero esta vez se veía contenta.

-¿donde rayos saco una cerveza esa cosa? ¿serán de Ichika?, bueno no importa ya después lo averiguare.

Ahora que los padres de Ichika han hecho aparición, todo indica que a partir de este momento la vida de el joven piloto se tornara mas difícil de lo pensado.

fin del capitulo 3

Hola que tal mis queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y como siempre espero sus comentarios y/o sugerencias.

Hasta la próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Academia IZ - días después

Ya habían pasado varios dias desde que Ichika fue llevado con sus padres a la fuerza para hablar de su futuro, para mala suerte o mejor dicho fortuna del joven piloto logro salir de su antiguo ex-hogar antes de que si quiera tocaran el tema...

Ahora en este momento Ichika se encontraba en clase de la colega de su hermana Chifuyu que por cierto había estado muy ocupada castigando a la culpable de que Ichika fuera sacado a la fuerza del Instituto.

Desgraciadamente Maya también estaba siendo castigada por el mismo Ichika, ya que en este momento la había vuelto dejar en ridículo ante todos sus alumnos...

-gra-gracias Ichika san por la explicación, ahora por favor podrías volver a dormir en tu asiento y no quiero que vuelvas a decir una palabra durante el resto de la clase, es algo humillante que hables de temas que ni siquiera yo conozco ¿de acuerdo?

-mmm...si usted lo dice, pero debería leer mas sobre los tipos de blindaje que puede usar cada zoid...

-¡ya solo duérmete Ichika san!

-si

Sin alguna queja, Ichika inmediatamente se durmió en su asiento mientras su profesora seguía con su clase, pero mentalmente estaba confundida por la actitud tan relajada del chico

(Pensé que estaría enojado o incluso algo pensativo por ver a sus padres, pero esta como si no hubiera pasado nada...increíble)

Pero no solo la profesora, si no también sus compañeros de clases estaban confundidos, no entendían realmente que había pasado días atrás

No comprendían el porque la guardia Elite de la familia Orimura se habían llevado a su compañero de clase, pero principalmente porque lo habían llamado joven amo

Por otro lado, la familia del joven piloto estaba hablando en este precisó momento del aludido

Mansión Orimura - mientras tanto

PAAF

-¡debe ser una maldita mentira! - espetó Izanami que golpeo violentamente una mesita de su terraza. -¡ese niño tonto no puede ser el!

-Ara Ara, tranquila hija no tienes que enojarte por la información que te acabó de dar - dijo Miyuki con sorna -

-¡no puedo evitarlo madre, me niego a creer que la vergüenza de nuestra familia sea esa persona!

-debes tranquilizarte hija - pidió Tatsuya - la información que obtuvo tu madre es verdad y nos guste o no aceptarlo, Ichika es ese piloto legendario

-¿¡tu también papá!?

-cariño, debes calmarte, el enojarte no te servirá de nada y aunque no lo creas yo estoy de tu lado

-Izanagi - musitó la mujer que se lanzo a abrazar a su esposo - gracias, sabia que tu también piensas lo no mismo que yo

-no tienes que agradecer, además como tu dices es imposible que esa vergüenza sea ese pilotó el cual se dice acabo con un ejército el solo en tan solo una noche...

-tienes razón Izanagi, tan solo es un error de información

La pareja Orimura se negaba a creer que su único descendiente varón era alguien mejor de lo esperado, por otro lado los Orimura mayores ya habían aceptado la noticia

-Ara ¿porque no aceptan que mi lindo nieto es un excelente piloto? - se pregunto Miyuki mientras recarga su rostro en su mano - además la información que obtuve no es errónea, es completamente verídica

-no le tomes importancia a los comentarios de estos tontos Miyuki, si ellos no lo aceptan es su problema.

-tienes razón querido, si me hicieran caso se darían cuenta que con esta información aumenta el valor de Ichika y con ello las probabilidades de que logremos convencer a los Sarashiki de que acepten nuestra propuesta

-así es y aunque no fuera cierta la información que encontraste de Ichika, el logro derrotar Madoka y eso me indica que es mejor piloto de lo que pensábamos

-por lo que merece regresar a la familia y retomar su vida al lado de nosotros.

-¡eso jamas madre! - espeto Izanami - ¡puede que lo necesitemos para forjar la alianza con los Sarashiki, pero no merece estar a nuestro lado y menos ser tratado como uno de nosotros, solo es un pedazo de carne que solo tiene un uso, eso es todo!

-jaaaaa...Izanami y otra vez con lo mismo - dijo Miyuki fastidiada - ese carácter tuyo y poca paciencia nos ha costado muchas cosas todos estos años, alianzas, confianza de nuestros allegados y principalmente el amor de tu hijo...

-¡cállate Madre, no tienes derecho a recriminarme nada cuando fuiste tu la que sugirió que abandonáramos a Ichika!

-Ara..¿yo dije eso? - pregunto la mujer inocentemente - según yo recuerdo la que quiso deshacerse de mi nieto fuiste tu hija, yo simplemente te dije que lo dejáramos en el bosque un tiempo para que se fortaleciera, ademas de que formara un poco de carácter y después regresaríamos por el, pero tu te empeñaste en dejarlo ahí porque no querías recordar el como fracasaste como madre y...

-¡silencio! - espeto Izanami que le apunto a su madre con una Katana - ¿eh?

Desgraciadamente se dio cuento que ella hacia lo mismo pero con un cuchillo que amenazaba con atravesar su cuello.

-Tal parece que se te olvido quien fue la persona que te entreno en todos los sentidos durante varios años - comento la mujer con una sonrisa pero sin mover el cuchillo del cuello de su hija - ahora volviendo al tema, a mi no me culpes de tus malas decisiones que has tomado, pero principalmente no te desquites conmigo porque estas frustrada

-¡¿fru-frustrada?!

-si, estas muy frustrada porque no fuiste capaz de controlar a Ichika de nueva cuenta como cuando el era niño y no hacia otra cosa que obedecer todo lo que tu le decías...

-¡y-yo no estoy frustrada, yo solo...!

-¿tu solo que Izanami?, desde que mi nieto se negó a obedecerte y dijo que tiene otra madre has estado de mal humor...

Izanami simplemente volteo el rostro amargamente y no se atrevió a contradecir a su madre que simplemente se levanto de su lugar y se fue caminando

-cuando estés de mejor humor Izanami, hablaremos - dijo la mujer que seguía caminando pero mantenía su sonrisa - por cierto, ya les informe a tus hermanas el que Ichika esta de regreso...todas se pusieron felices de saberlo, al parecer todas piensan lo mismo que yo y tu padre, quieren de regreso a Ichika.

Con ese ultimo comentario la ex-matriarca Orimura se fue dejando solos a su yerno e hija, mientras es seguida por Tatsuya.

-¿porque no les mostraste el vídeo Miyuki? - cuestiono Tatsuya mientras caminaban -

-¿para que?, seguirían sin creer que nuestro nieto es un buen piloto...

-eso no puedes asegurarlo, pudieron haber cambiado de parecer ...

-los conozco, se que no seria así - refuto Miyuki que de repente se detuvo - le tienen rencor a Ichika desde que los dejo en ridículo ese día...

-¿te refieres a ese día?

-si, ese día hace 10 años, donde Izanami e Izanagi mostrarían las habilidades de pilotaje de Ichika ante todos nuestros allegados, las cuales se suponían mostrarían que nosotros la familia Orimura somos los mejores pilotos y guerreros de todos...

-pero fue lo contrario, Ichika en ese momento se puso a jugar con el panel de control en vez de hacer lo que se esperaba, lo peor es que dijo enfrente de todos lo que Izanami pensaba sobre los presentes - dijo Tatsuya mientras recordaba - a partir de ahí nuestra hija comenzó a tenerle odio a su hijo, todo por una cosa tan trivial...

-pero solo por esa cosa tan trivial como dices, se provoco el exilio de nuestro pequeño Ichika y el mundo comenzó a señalarnos como las peores persona del mundo a partir de ese momento, esto provoco que muchos de nuestros aliados terminaran abandonándonos y se manchara lo que había logrado Chifuyu un par de meses atrás.

Tatsuya no se atrevió a refutar lo que había dicho su esposa debido a que sabia que tenia la razón.

-Miyuki quiero preguntarte algo...

-Ara...¿que pasa querido?

-¿porque tienes tanto interés en que Ichika regrese a la familia? - el hombre seriamente - desde que Ichika fue sacado de la familia hace 10 años, jamas tuviste ningún interés en buscarlo para traerlo de regreso, pero ahora me desconcierta el que tengas tanto interés en que regrese ¿porque Miyuki? ¿que tienes planeado?

Una sonrisa juguetona se formo en el rostro de la mujer que inmediatamente volteo a ver el cielo que se podía observara perfectamente desde una de las ventanas.

-Sabes...solo quiero divertirme un poco para variar... - respondió Miyuki sin voltear a mirar a su esposo - por eso quiero que Ichika regrese, se que el me traerá la diversión que tanto he esperado todo este tiempo, la diversión que nadie en esta familia me ha dado, ni si quiera tu...

Tatsuya ya no dijo nada, pero solo miraba a su esposa algo temeroso de sus verdaderas intenciones.

-si eso era todo, me voy...tengo que ir a arreglar otros asuntos querido, nos vemos - dijo Miyuki para que en ese momento se retirara mientras es observada por su esposo -

(¿que rayos planeas Miyuki?)

Un leve escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Tatsuya Orimura en ese momento, sabia que su esposa planeaba algo muy grande pero por desgracia no sabia que era exactamente

Academia Iz - Después de clase

Como de costumbre todo el mundo se dirigía a la cafetería después de un arduo de estudios con el objetivo de relajarse, incluso mismo Ichika que se le podía ver con un rostro algo somnoliento, esto era debido a que la mayor parte del tiempo que estuvo en clase se la paso durmiendo.

Aunque fue mas bien obligado a dormir por su profesora Yamada Maya para que no siguiera dejándola en ridículo, lo curioso es que gracias a ese aturdimiento por el sueño, no se había dado cuenta que estaba caminando en dirección contraria hacia la cafetería y en este momento iba a pasar justo enfrente de clase 1-1 donde sus 2 hermanas estaban...

*¡muy bien guarden silencio, hoy les presentare a un par de estudiantes de transferencia...entren por favor!* - exclamo una voz que Ichika reconoció y lo hizo reaccionar, esta voz era la de Chifuyu.

En ese momento Ichika vio como un chico andrógino con cabello rubio largo, liso y puntiagudo que está atado en una cola de caballo baja, que tiene ojos morados y usa el mismo uniforme de la Academia I.Z que usa el, entro a la clase 1-1, Pero no venia solo...

Entro junto a una chica que tiene un hermoso pelo largo de color plateado, su ojo derecho es rojo, y el izquierdo lo lleva cubierto con un parche negro, que usa el uniforme de la Academia que es una versión modificada del uniforme estándar, que incluye una falda corta y botas altas. esta chica llamo bastante la atención de Ichika que en cuanto vio que se cerro la puerta del aula se escabullo y se asomo por la ventana para ver que sucedía.

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Charles Dunois vengo de Francia...es un placer conocerlos a todos - se presento el chico rubio con una leve sonrisa que sonrojo a mas de uno...

*¡Kyaaaaa...es muy guapo!*

*¡parece un príncipe!*

-¡silencio! - ordeno Chifuyu para que todos callaran - ¡ahora la persona que la acompaña, es Laura Bodewig una estudiante de transferencia de Alemania!

*¿que esto?*

*se ve muy seria*

*mas bien parece un soldado*

-¡guarden silencio, no dije que podían hablar! - regaño de nueva cuenta Chifuyu para que después se calmara - Ahora Laura preséntate ante ellos que serán tus compañeros de clase, llévate bien con todos.

-¡Si, instructora! - respondió la nombrada

(¿instructora?..supongo que conoció a Chifuyu cuando ella estaba en uno de sus viajes) pensó Ichika mientras ve detenidamente a la chica

-Soy Laura Bodewig..

Todo los presentes se quedaron callados, no sabían como reaccionar ante una presentación tan simple

-ummm...¿eso es todo? - pregunto Cecilia desde su asiento...

-si es todo - respondió la peliplatina que inmediatamente fijo su mirada en la mini-Chifuyu que se encontraba sentada justo frente a ella - entonces eres tu.. - y se acercaba a su asiento para que...

PAAM

La abofeteara con bastante fuerza mientras es mirada con mucha sorpresa por todos los presentes que estaban atónitos por su acción tan impetuosa, incluso el mismo Ichika se encontraba con la boca abierta, jamas se espero que existiera alguien (ademas de su hermana mayor) se atreviera a abofetear a su gemela sin el mas mínimo remordimiento

-Nunca te aceptare como su hermana...¡Jamas lo aceptare! - dijo Laura con mucho desprecio

(¡¿que le pasa a esa chica?!) se cuestiono Ichika mentalmente (¡se que Madoka es una arrogante, impertinente, pecho plano, virgen y sin novio que molesta a los demás, pero el abofetearla sin motivo algún incluso es mucho para alguien como ella, ni siquiera yo haría algo como eso!)

-¡¿que rayos te pasa grandisima estúpida?! - espeto Madoka que se levanto de su asiento lista para responder la agresión de su nueva compañera que no se inmuto - ¡me las pagaras...! ¡¿Onee sama?! - pero se detuvo al ver como su hermana mayor sujeto su muñeca

PAM PAM

Chifuyu inmediatamente asesto 2 golpes en las cabezas de ambas chicas que sujetaron su cráneo bastante adoloridas

-¡son unas idiotas! - exclamo Chifuyu con enojo - ¡Orimura imouto, primero ya te he dicho un millón de veces que mientras estemos en la Academia soy Orimura sensei y segundo, nunca debes responder a provocaciones como esta, eso en el campo de batalla te puede costar muy caro!

-¡s-si Orimura sensei, pero...!

-¡nada de peros Orimura imouto y tu! - dijo la Aludida que paso a mirar a Laura - ¡hablaremos en un lugar privado para hablar sobre tu acción de hace un momento para que decida cual sera tu castigo!

-s-si Instructora...

-ahora que lo entendieron, retírense en este momento...y disfruten del resto del día

Todos los presentes se levantaron y se retiraron en ese momento aunque no podían despegar de la vista de Laura y Madoka que se sostenían la mirada mientras iban caminado

Ichika por otro lado se quito de la puerta y se escondió atrás de un bote de basura para seguir observando a su hermana, a Laura pero principalmente a Charls Dunois que se fue caminado junto a un grupo de chicas que le iban preguntando varias cosas.

(Charls Dunois...creo que esta familiarizado con el dueño de la compañía Dunois, es extraño no sabia que ese Albert Dunois tenia un hijo varón, hasta donde estoy informado, su esposa jamas pudo darle a luz un bebe, algo aquí no me cuadra...)

GRRRRR

Pero los pensamientos de Ichika pasaron a un lado cuando sintió como su estomago rugía por el hambre que tenia, por lo que opto por irse para comer algo y de paso llevarle algo a Sieg, aunque no lo necesitara.

En el mismo día, se supo que Charls Dunois estuvo intentando interactuar con Madoka, pero fue rechazado por ella

En alguna parte de la Academia - Días después

En el cielo se podía ver un hermoso atardecer que anunciaba el comienzo de una pacifica noche, este era contemplado por Ichika que caminaba sin rumbo fijo, pero en un su camino se encontró con Chifuyu que se estaba parada justo al lado de un árbol, aunque no se encontraba sola, venia acompañada de la chica que había abofeteado a su gemela días atrás.

-¡por favor instructora, respóndame! ¡¿porque esta en un lugar como este?! - pregunto Laura con desesperación -

-no me hagas repetirlo otra vez Laura... - respondió la legendaria piloto - hay algo que debo terminar, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber...

-¿tiene algún papel importante en este lugar del lejano Oriente? - pregunto de nuevo la mencionada pero no recibió respuesta - por favor instructora, regrese conmigo a la base, en este lugar no puede usar ni la mitad de sus capacidades...

-oooh ¿y que te hace pensar eso?

-en primer lugar, los estudiantes de esta escuela no merecen el honor de ser instruidos por usted, al no tener idea de la crisis, asocian los Zoids con algún tipo de moda, solo para estar compartiendo su valioso tiempo con usted, principalmente esa hermana suya que no hace otra cosa que...

-¡Para ya chiquilla! - dijo Chifuyu silenciando a Laura - Después de no verte por un tiempo, veo que te has convertido en alguien arrogante, me das pena, actúas como si fueras una especie de elegido que tiene derecho de decirle a los demás que hacer.

-y-yo...

-vuelve a los dormitorios. estoy ocupada

Con mucha Laura frustración obedeció y se retiro corriendo sin mirar atrás, por otra lado Chifuyu se quedo parada en el mismo lugar observando el atardecer, hasta que...

-Tu el chico de ahí ¿estabas fisgoneando? - comento Chifuyu repentinamente sorprendiendo a Ichika - sabes, no soy partidaria de hábitos sexuales extraños, por lo que no permito que mis estudiantes me miren de forma extraña y mucho menos mi hermano menor...

\- ja que graciosa eres Chifuyu, ¿pero que clase de idiota se excitaría al verte?...

-llámame Orimura sensei mientras estemos en la Academia...

-eso quisieras Chifuyu, pero bueno no importa yo solo pasaba por aquí y ahora me voy a mi cuarto a dormir con Sieg...

Ichika se dio la media vuelta y siguió con su camino, pero Chifuyu no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente

-no gastes todo ese tiempo en holgazanear, mejor trata de entrenar para prepararte para el torneo intercolegial, con tu nivel actual seras sacado en la primera ronda...

-tsk...no me digas que hacer Chifuyu y no me compares con los demás, estoy por encima de todos los estudiantes de la Academia - refuto el chico mientras le daba la espalda a su hermana que inmediatamente frunció el ceño por el enojo - incluso soy superior a ti

-¡¿que dijiste?!

-jaaaaa... olvídalo, mejor me voy, no tengo ganas de pelear contigo... - comento Ichika para irse al igual que Chifuyu que se podía ver exasperada por la actitud tan arrogante que había tomado su hermano - oye, espera...

-¿que quieres? - pregunto enojada

-hace un rato en tu clase oí hablar a esa chica algo sobre la plana de Madoka - respondió Ichika - ella no la reconoce como tu hermana menor Chifuyu, pero no entiendo porque... - para pasar a mirar a su hermana que ahora ella era la que le daba la espalda

Chifuyu guardo silencio por unos segundos y respiro profundamente

-Ichika ¿conoces el Mondo Grosso?...

-es el un Torneo de Lucha Internacional de Zoids que tiene lugar cada cierto tiempo en alguna parte del mundo que es escogida por ciertas personas, es algo asi como la Copa del Mundo de Zoids. Desde que detuviste la guerra hace 10 años, ha habido 3 Mondo Grosso en el cual tu has participado al menos 2 veces, la primera fue exactamente un año después de que me abandonaron, donde fuiste campeona y te comenzaron a llamar Brunhilde, en el segundo campeonato se dice que saliste del lugar sin decir nada y te fuiste con tu Zoid a detener un posible inicio de otra guerra, esto hizo que la otra piloto Zoid Alicia Josestof quedara como campeona...¿pero que tiene que ver con lo que te pregunte?

Chifuyu se quedo un poco impresionada, realmente no se espero que Ichika supiera tanto, pero a la vez estaba un poco decepcionada

-veo que después de todo si estuviste viendo que hacia en el tiempo que no estabas cerca de mi Ichika, pero estas equivocado en una parte...

-¿equivocado?

-asi es, se dice que yo salí a detener un posible inicio de otra guerra, pero no es del todo cierto - respondió Chifuyu

-¿a que te refieres Chifuyu?

-veras... el motivo de mi salida fue que en el día del encuentro nuestra hermana había sido secuestrada por alguien - relato la nombrada - hasta ahora no sabia cuales eran sus intenciones, pero cuando me entere por la armada Alemana que me dijeron donde se encontraba, salí a toda prisa del torneo y fui a rescatarla, derrote a los bastardos que la secuestraron, pero cuando la encontré estaba encadenada y bajo llave se encontraba asustada, tiempo después en agradecimiento me volví instructora de la armada Alemana, ahí fue donde conocí a Laura que culpa a Madoka de que yo dejara Alemania cuando termino mi tiempo en ese lugar...

-ahora lo entiendo, cree que es patética y que tu te la pasas protegiéndola, por lo que hace que te veas débil..al menos ante sus ojos...

Chifuyu no dijo nada, simplemente se quedo escuchando a su hermano menor que por desgracia no mostraba estar celoso o siquiera preocupado, una parte de ella quería que el le gritara porque no hizo lo mismo con el y otra le decía que le dijera a su hermano que haría lo mismo de ahora en adelante con el, pero prefirió no hacerlo

-así es, bueno pero es pasado y ya no tiene sentido recordarlo, ahora le toca a Madoka cambiar eso y mostrarle a Laura que esta equivocada...

Con dicho eso Chifuyu se retiro sin mirar atrás, pero a diferencia de su actitud anterior se le podía ver dolida

(¿porque? ¿porque Ichika?...dime porque no muestras alguna preocupación por nuestra hermana, ¿realmente no sentiste nada después de que te conté lo sucedido?) - se cuestiono Chifuyu mientras caminaba

Pero por otra lado Ichika seguía parado en el mismo lugar y observaba el atardecer.

-a mi nadie me busco - dijo Ichika sin emoción alguna - ni tu, ni nadie...

Dormitorio Varones/habitación 1075 - actualidad

Ichika por fin había llegado a su dormitorio para descansar de un largo día de ¿estudio? en la Academia, lo curioso es que se podía escuchar el sonido de la regadera tirando agua y su compañero de habitación no se encontraba acostado en la cama del chico como de costumbre

-ese estúpido Sieg, se volvió a meter al baño para beberse el agua de la regadera - musito Ichika con fastidio - ese estúpido robot, ¿cuantas veces le tengo que decir que el no necesita beber agua, comer o dormir?

Ichika procedió a abrir la puerta del baño y se introdujo a el, pero si hubiera mirado mas detenidamente su habitación se habría dado cuenta que en el lugar su cama ya había una cama extra y al lado de su cama se encontraba su compañero ¿durmiendo? plácidamente sobre una pila de basura que parece haber sido acomodada por el mini Zoid

-¡Sieg ya te había dicho que la regadera del baño no se usa para que bebas...¿agua? - Decía Ichika que se detuvo al ver que dentro del baño no se encontraba el mini Zoid

En el se encontraba una chica joven de estatura promedio para una chica, su cabello es de color rubio, sus ojos son de color morado, de cuello delgado y esta bien proporcionada que en cuanto vio a Ichika se ruborizo y se cubrió el cuerpo con sus brazos.

Ambos se quedaron parados sin decir nada, Ichika simplemente estaba perplejo y su ¿invitada? seguía cubriéndose sus lugares mas íntimos intentando articular alguna palabra.

-eh...mmm...lo siento - dijo Ichika para salir del baño - chao

-s-si

En cuanto el joven piloto salio del baño, por fin reacciono se altero bastante

(¡¿que mierda fue eso?!) - se cuestiono Ichika mentalmente

Momentos después

Ichika se encontraba sentado en su cama ya cambiado de ropa, analizando lo que había pasado con chica que miraba el suelo completamente avergonzada mientras esta sentada en la cama de a lado.

-ah...veras...¿quieres algo de te? - ofreció el chico

-s-si, tomare algo...

Ichika preparo todo y le sirvió el te a su invitada que no hacia otra cosa que mirar el suelo...

-toma...

-oh, gracias - decía la ¿chica? tomando aquella taza de te y después la bebiera para que luego guardara silencio unos momentos mientras mira el piso

Ichika simplemente la observaba detenidamente, al parecer su intuición no estaba del todo equivocado

-¿y bien?...

-¿y bien que?...

-¿porque te hiciste pasar por un chico?

-¡¿como sabes que me hice pasar por un chico y no piensas que me equivoque de dormitorio?!

-hay que ser un idiota de primera para equivocarse de esa manera - refuto el chico con tranquilidad - y bueno vi cuando te presentaste en la clase de Chifuyu como Charls Dunois, por eso se que finges ser varón...

La rubia se puso inmediatamente nerviosa, realmente jamas se espero esa respuesta, pero ahora que habían descubierto su secreto ya no podía decir nada para defenderse.

-ahora responde...

-porque mi familia me dijo que lo hiciera - dijo la chica con cierta amargura -

-¿por tu familia? ¿te refieres al dueño de la compañía Dunois?

-si, mi padre es el presidente...fue una orden directa suya...

-¿eh? ¿una orden?

-veras...em, ah ¿cual es tu nombre?

-Ichika, mi nombre es Ichika.. - respondió el aludido con aburrimiento - (¿como puede ser que se meta a bañar a la habitación de alguien que ni siquiera sabe el nombre?, es una idiota)

-g-gracias, veras Ichika...no soy la hija de la esposa de mi padre - relato la rubia con amargura sorprendiendo un poco a Ichika - yo había vivido separada de mi padre, pero hace 2 años regrese con el debido a que falleció mi madre, una persona de la familia Dunois vino a recogerme, después me hicieron unos cuantas pruebas y durante el proceso descubrieron que tenia aptitudes para pilotear Zoids, entonces...aunque no era oficial fui un piloto de prueba, pero aun así...solo me vi con mi padre 2 veces, el tiempo que pasamos mientras hablamos uno con el otro fue menos de una hora.

A pesar de que la historia desde cierto punto era triste, Ichika no mostraba ni un signo de estar conmovido.

-después de eso, la compañía entro en un estado critico...

-¿eh?, pero si la compañía Dunois es la tercer mayor productora de Gun Snipers, Rev raptor como de otros Zoids en todo el mundo...

-eso es correcto, pero lamentablemente, el Gun Sniper y Rev raptor siguen siendo modelos antiguos junto a otros que normalmente fabrica la compañía Dunois - refuto la rubia - en la actualidad la fabricación de Zoids está totalmente relacionados con modelos mas actuales y eficientes, es la razón por la cual Cecilia san y Laura san se transfirieron a esta academia, para obtener información de los Zoids que hay en este lugar y así mejorar la fabricación de Zoids de sus respectivas naciones.

Cuando la rubia menciono el nombre de Cecilia, inmediatamente la imagen de la piloto que derroto su gemela llego a la mente de Ichika.

(así que esa chica también esta buscando información sobre los Zoids) pensó el aludido detenidamente

-si no obtengo información valiosa que pueda ayudar a la compañía Dunois, sus derechos como desarrolladores de Zoids serán revocados

-¿y que tiene que ver eso con el hecho de que hayas actuado como chico durante todo este tiempo? - pregunto Ichika con aburrimiento

-es simple, se supone que debo ganar publicidad y también si soy un chico, seré capaz de relacionarme con Madoka que hasta la actualidad se considera una piloto genio y quizás seria capaz de reunir información del Zoid que usara en el futuro...

-¿el zoid que usara en un futuro?

-probablemente no lo sepas, pero hay un rumor que dice que Orimura sensei osea la hermana mayor de Madoka Orimura le heredara su "Liger zero"

Cuando la rubia menciono el nombre del Zoid que Uso Chifuyu para detener la guerra hace 10 años atrás, Ichika sintió como su sangre hervía...era como un odio encarnado, pero por alguna razón también estaba molesto por otra cosa, ¿tal vez le molestaba que alguien mas fuera usado por su propia familia?.

-Cuando eso pasara, me dijeron que debía robar los datos sobre zoid, bajo ordenes de otra persona... ahora que tu descubriste quien soy mi plan se fue abajo- termino de relatar la rubia

Ichika simplemente se mantuvo cayado, pero tenia un rostro bastante serio.

-jaaa...decir toda la verdad me hace sentir mejor - dijo la rubia con una sonría - gracias por escucharme, me estaba matando estar mintiendo.

-de nada - respondió Ichika sin mirar a la rubia - ¿ahora que harás?

-s-supongo que tendré que abandonar la academia, después de todo a ti no te conviene saber mi verdadera identidad, si mis superiores se enteran que averiguaste que soy mujer te mandaran matar...

-no me importa - respondió Ichika

La respuesta dejo confundida a la rubia que miro con sorpresa a Ichika que parecía no importarle en lo mas mínimo que su vida corría peligro.

-¡¿co-como que no te importa?!

-no seria la primera vez que alguien me manda matar - dijo el chico como si nada - ademas yo no pienso abrir la boca y tampoco me interesa que estés fingiendo ser hombre solo para averiguar los secretos de la estúpida de Madoka...

Ichika en ese momento se levanto de su cama y camino hacia la rubia que se paralizo cuando se paro frente a ella.

-solo te diré, no hagas nada estúpido que me cause algún problema y yo no diré nada sobre que eres una espía enviada por la compañía Dunois que solo busca obtener información del Liger Zero...¿de acuerdo?

-d-de acuerdo - respondió la rubia algo nerviosa

Ante la respuesta, Ichika simplemente sonrió suavemente y después se dio la media vuelta, dándole la espalda a la rubia.

-me alegra saber que entendiste, ademas el tener a la hija de Albert Dunois debiendo un favor es algo que me puede beneficiar mas adelante y también...

Ichika en ese momento se hinco y miro directamente el busto de la rubia.

-tener una sensual chica como tu en mi cuarto, puede traerme muchas ventajas jejeje - comento el aludido con una sonrisa pervertida

-¡¿ve-ventajas?! ¡¿q-que clase de ventajas?! - dijo la rubia mientras se cubría su busto con ambos brazos, pero en ese momento Ichika se acerco al oído de la rubia y..

-como por ejemplo, podremos hacer toda clase de cosas de adultos - le susurro Ichika haciendo que el rostro de la rubia poco a poco se pusiera rojo, tanto como un tomate ...

-¡¿co-co-co-co-co-cosas de adultos?!...

-si - respondió Ichika con una sonrisa - pero si no quieres terminar siendo una madre soltera, te recomiendo que busques otro lugar donde dormir...

La rubia lentamente retrocedió sobre su propia cama viendo temerosa al chico, pero cuando estaba apunto de llegar a la orilla su espalda choco con algo, ese algo era Sieg que por fin había despertado y se encontraba parado al lado de la cama de la rubia que en cuanto lo miro su cara se puso azul y...

PAF

Cayo al suelo desmayada por la impresión de ver al mini Zoid.

-jaaaa - suspiro cansado el chico - con esta van 10 personas que se desmayan al verte, esto comprueba que si eres horrendo Sieg.

-¡Groaarrr!

-¡¿como que yo soy el horrendo?!, ¡si eso fuera así, no habría conquistado a tantas mujeres en mis viajes!

-Groaaar...

-¡¿que solo se fijaron en mi porque les daba lastima?!...¡ahora si, ya me tienes fastidiad...!

Pero cuando iba a atacar al mini Zoid, se dio cuenta que primero tenia que solucionar el problema con la rubia, por lo que suspiro cansado y la recostó en su cama para que descansara y asimilara todo lo que había pasado.

-primero tengo que buscar la forma de sacarla de la habitación, algo me dice que el simple acoso sexual no sera suficiente para sacarla de aquí - decía Ichika así mismo olvidando completamente su enojo contra su compañero - por ahora solo la dejare descansar y le haré creer que todo fue pesadilla, después me encargare de que no diga nada a nadie sobre ti Sieg, seria un problema si alguien supiera que eres.

Con dicho eso Ichika abandono la habitación en silencio al igual que el robot que lo hizo al salir por la ventana sigilosamente. aunque Ichika se encontró con un obstáculo.

Desgraciadamente ese obstáculo tenia faldas y se llamaba Cecilia Alcott.

-¡Hola Ichika san! - saludo la rubia con alegría al ver al aludido que la miro nervioso

(¡¿que mierdas hace esta chica aquí?!) se cuestiono Ichika mentalmente

Desde que Ichika derroto a su gemela hace días atrás, la piloto del Gun sniper había estado frecuentado al chico, intentando socializar con el para agradecerle por el haber derrotado a la chica que la humillo, eso es lo que Ichika pensó cuando la vio la primera vez en su salón, la realidad es que ella lo buscaba con el objetivo de enamorarlo.

Su argumento para hacer esto era simple, ella cree que Ichika se enfrento con Madoka para defender su honor y mostrarle que es un hombre digno de ella, no pudo estar mas equivocada, pero volviendo al punto desde ese día Cecilia había estado buscando estar con Ichika con desesperación u obsesión, al punto de que casi lo seguía a todas partes, cosa que incomodaba al chico que no se atrevía a alejarla ya que no sabia el motivo de sus actos.

-h-hola Alcott...

-por favor Ichika san, no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo...después de todo somos - decía la rubia que pego su cuerpo al de Ichika - muy cercanos...

(¡aléjate por favor, eres sexy y todo, pero estas loquita...yo no quise defenderte, solo le quería patear el trasero a la presumida de mi hermana, eso es todo!)

GRRRR

Para mala suerte de el, su estomago comenzó a rugir por el hambre en ese momento, era como si el destino quisiera burlarse de el de la forma mas cruel posible.

-vaya, parece ser que aun no has cenado - comento la rubia con una sonrisa mientras lo mira directamente a los ojos - sabes, casualmente yo tampoco he cenado todavía, ¿que tal si comemos algo juntos?...

-ahh...emmm...yo..

-no tienes que avergonzarte, que tal si nos vamos ahora - dijo la rubia para sujetarlo del brazo y se lo llevara en contra de su voluntad.

-hey...e-espera - decia Ichika

Pero repentinamente la rubia se detuvo y se quedo mirando a alguien que estaba parado frente a ella.

-¿que haces aquí Houki san? - pregunto la rubia con enojo.

-eso mismo te pregunto yo - dijo la nombrada seriamente - ¿q-que es lo que hacen? - mientras observa como están ambos sujetos por los brazos.

-En este momento nos dirigíamos a cenar juntos - respondió la rubia que sujeto con mas fuerza el brazo de Ichika -

-¡eso que dices no explica que estén tan cerca y con los brazos entrelazados!

-¿oh?, es de los mas natural que el caballero lleve a la señorita para escoltarla...

La arrogancia y supuesta educación de Cecilia molestaba bastante a Houki.

-pienso que soy yo el que esta siendo escoltado - comento Ichika con desconcierto -

Por otro lado Houki, se acerco y miro de forma desafiante a la rubia.

-Entonces, pienso que yo también debería ir, puesto que tras el almuerzo de hoy me siento algo insatisfecha.

-¿oh? Houki san, comer tanto te hará aumentar de peso rápidamente... - se burlo la rubia con una sonrisa algo arrogante

-jumm...no necesitas preocuparte - decía la peli purpura que mostró una katana - practicare Iaido con esto para quemar calorías.

 _Nota: El **iaidō** es un arte marcial japonés relacionado con el desenvainado y el envainado de la katana._

-¡estas loca Houki, a quien se le ocurre hacer eso con una espada real! - decía Ichika

-e-entonces ¿nos vamos? - dijo la nombrada que sujeto el brazo izquierdo de Ichika, ignorando completamente lo que le dijo.

-Houki san, ¿que es lo que haces?... - reclamo la rubia

-el que un caballero escolte a una dama es natural, ¿no es así Ichika? - respondió la nombrada -

-E-Esperen ustedes 2, esto solo hace que caminar sea mas difi..

CLACK

-¡OUCH!

Pero ambas chicas pellizcaron su espalda, evitando que dijera algo mas.

-En esta situación, ¿no tienes algo mas apropiado para decir en vez de quejarte Ichika?

-Las personas que no se dan cuenta lo felices que son caen mas bajo que un perro... - dijo Cecilia

Después de su difícil cena con ambas chicas, Ichika regreso a su habitación y se dispuso a descansar, aunque antes de hacerlo convenció a su nueva compañera de habitación que Sieg era producto de su imaginación o mejor dicho un simple sueño.

Arena 6 - mientras tanto

Laura se encontraba parada en medio del lugar observando detenidamente la luna.

-instructora, sin duda su fuerza no tiene igual, esa es mi razón y mi meta para existir - dijo la peli plateada asi misma mientras se quita el parche de su ojo izquierdo, el cual extrañamente su Iris era de color dorado - Orimura Madoka, ella es la razón de que tu fuerza se haya reprimido y vinieras a un lugar como este...por eso te eliminare, no me importa el método que deba usar.

Una semana después - después de clases/Arena de entrenamiento 7

Cecilia y ¿Charl? se encontraban practicando tiro al blanco con su Gun sniper y Rev raptor, mientras eran observados por Ichika y Houki desde las gradas, incluso por la misma Madoka que no estaba muy lejos de su hermano, para ser especifico a unos 3 metros a su derecha, eso era así hasta que hasta que...

BOOOM

Un Zoid tipo Zorro les disparo repentinamente

-jejejeje... - reía el piloto descaradamente que no era otra persona que la misma Laura.

Cecilia y Charl hicieron un escaneo del Zoid e inmediatamente salio la información sobre el.

-no puede ser...es el modelo de ultima generación de Alemania...El Shadow Fox - dijo Charl mientras leía la información -

-Un Zoid de alta velocidad y tamaño mediano, el Shadow Fox es muy rápido y ágil, y uno de los Zoids más capaces de su tamaño. La mayor Característica de este Zoid es su sistema de sigilo. - leyó Cecilia con preocupación - también está equipado con numerosos deflectores de sensores y materiales que absorben el radar que lo hacen casi indetectable por la mayoría de los sensores. Además de eso, este Zoid está equipado con un sofisticado sistema de camuflaje óptico que le permite volverse invisible. También cuenta con numerosos descargadores de humo que liberan una espesa columna de humo negro para enmascarar su cuerpo ya negro, ocultando sus movimientos y su paradero, y permitiendo que el Zoid se acerque a objetivos confiados y los golpee antes de que tengan la oportunidad de defenderse...

-El arma de alcance principal del Shadow Fox es una pistola láser Vulcana de 30 mm montada en una torreta flexible en su parte posterior. Esta arma tiene un arco de fuego muy amplio, lo que permite al Fox atacar a los enemigos en casi cualquier ángulo. La otra arma principal de este Zoid es bastante inusual; un lanzador de red montado en la cola, diseñado para enredar a los Zoids enemigos. - completo Charl - incluso este Zoid tiene otra característica inusual; El láser Vulcano se puede quitar y reemplazar fácilmente con una amplia gama de otros sistemas de armas. Además de varias piezas personalizadas, el Shadow Fox también puede montar armas de otros Zoids, convirtiendo al Shadow Fox en uno de los Zoids más versátiles en combate...nadie me dijo que ella tenia ese Zoid.

-por eso es que no la detectamos antes de que nos atacara - musito Ceclia - ¡tienes muchas agallas para atacar de esa manera tan sorpresiva!

-El Gun sniper de Inglaterra y El Rev raptor de francia ¿eh? - bufo Laura - Hmph, parecían muchos mas poderosos cuando leí sus especificaciones

-¿que? ¿acaso quieres pelea?, Viniendo hasta aquí desde Alemania, con ansias de ser derrotada...eso es masoquismo extremo - bufo Cecilia con una sonrisa - ¿o solo es la actitud de los débiles?.

-sera mejor que no te confíes Cecilia - comento Charl - ese Zoid no es una broma.

-no puedo creer que gente como ustedes, tengan Zoids casi tan ágiles como el mio - dijo Laura con desprecio - personas que proviene de países que solo pueden presumir de sus números, pero que no tiene talento y de países llenos de talento pero su única forma de orgullo es su cultura - molestando a ambos pilotos

-¡cierra la boca! - exclamo Cecilia para que en ese momento se diera la vuelta y le apuntara con un rifle de francotirador de 144 mm integrado en la cola del Zoid y...

BOOOM

Dispara contra Laura, pero cuando el humo se disperso se pudo ver una Barrera de energía que protegía al Zoid.

-¿detuvo el disparo del Gun sniper? - pregunto Houki con desconcierto -

-Es el A.I.C - dijo Ichika repentinamente ganándose la atención de su hermana y Houki

-¿A.I.C ?... ¿que es eso? - preguntaron ambas -

-es un prototipo arma de ultima generación creada en la República de Helic - respondió Ichika mirando el Zoid de laura - Active Inertia canceller (Cancelador de inercia activa), Un sistema diseñado para negar la inercia de una masa en movimiento. En términos simples, detiene el movimiento de cualquier objeto que el usuario desee. Es el arma especial que se instalaría en cierto tipo de Zoids del ejercito de la República de Helic, desgraciadamente no fue así ya que tiene un tremendo punto débil.

-¿punto débil? ¿ a que te refieres idiota? habla... - espeto Madoka

-Su punto débil es que su rango de efecto depende del área total en la que el usuario puede concentrarse; en otras palabras, es débil contra múltiples enemigos, pero tiene otra debilidad...

-¡n-no puede ser, detuvo mi ataque...se supone que no hay ningún escudo que pueda detener mi disparo!... -musito con nervios la rubia -

-pues estabas muy equivocada - dijo Laura desde su Shadow fox que caía sobre el Gun sniper de la rubia ... - desaparece - y cargue sus garras con energía láser para atacar el Gun sniper

CRASH

Y diera un golpe en sí bastante poderoso, desgarrando la armadura del Gu sniper causando un daño fatal.

-¡Cecilia! - exclamo Charl - ¡me las pagaras! - para que en ese momento comenzara a disparar contra el Shadow Fox

Este Ágilmente esquivaba los disparos del Rep raptor que inmediatamente comenzó perseguirle, pero cuando estaba apunto de darle alcance este desaparecio de la vista y del radar del Rev Raptor por unos momentos, hasta que...

CRASH

El Shadow Fox reapareció y atacara de la misma manera al Rev raptor que cayo al suelo con parte de su blindaje destrozado.

-ja...que patético, no se como se llaman a si mismos pilotos Zois si perdieron con tanta facilidad, solo son basura - espeto Laura para que luego fijara su mirada en las gradas, exactamente donde estaba Madoka - ahora hablando de basura, es hora de que me encargue de ti. - le apuntara con su pistola láser Vulcana. - muere... - Disparara.

BOOOM

El disparo era tan fuerte que fue capaz de destruir la barrera de energía que protege al publico y genero una fuerte explosión que levanto una cortina de humo.

La razón de como logro esto era simple, Laura había cargado su Zoid con munición letal en lugar de munición neutralizadora que normalmente su usan en los combates Zoids que se da en la Academia.

En cuanto se disperso el humo se pudo ver como el disparo dejo un enorme hueco en las gradas. por suerte Madoka se salvo de una muerte segura gracias a su gemelo que salto sobre ella y empujándola, evitando que el disparo le diera.

Aunque Ichika quedo herido cuando parte de los escombros cayo sobre una de sus piernas, por otro lado su gemela estaba confundida, no entendía porque el salto para salvarla, pero también estaba furiosa, realmente no le gustaba la idea que la basura de su familia la salvase.

-tch...maldita sea falle - espeto Laura - pero no volverá a ocurrir - y le volviera a apuntar con su pistola láser Vulcana.

Pero cuando estaba apunto de dar el siguiente disparo, algo sucedió.

-¡detente niña estúpida! - exclamo Chifuyu que apareció en una de las gradas cercanas a sus hermanos.

-¡¿instructora?!... dijo sorprendida al ver a Chifuyu que rápidamente se puso se enfrente de sus hermanos menores para protegerlos

-¡oye, por este tipo de cosas es que me disgusta cuidar de niños! - exclamo la legendaria piloto

-Chifuyu/ Onee sama - musitaron Ichika y Madoka

-es bueno tener simulacros de batallas, pero... ¿era necesario tener que llegar a destruir las barreras del estadio? - comento la peli negra con seriedad - como profesora de este Instituto, no puedo tolerarlo...lo que queda de esta pelea sera decidido en el torneo inter-escolar.

-si es lo que la instructora dice...entonces... - decía la peli gris para retirarse con sus Zoid

-Orimura Imouto, Ichika ¿les parece bien?...

-tsk...y yo que quería evitar tener otra pelea innecesaria - musito Ichika con fastidio

-¡responde si cuando le hables a un profesor, Idiota! - Dijo Chifuyu hacia Ichika

-¡y-yo si estoy de acuerdo Orimura Sensei!

Por otra parte Houki miraba detenidamente a los hermanos, que a pesar de que compartían lazos con-sanguíneos eran muy diferentes entre si.

-En ese caso, todas las contiendas personales quedaran para el torneo inter-escolar. - decreto Chifuyu con seriedad - ¡retírense ahora!

Horas después - enfermería

Cecilia y Charl yacían recostadas en las camas del lugar, cubiertas de vendas en varias partes de sus cuerpos mientras eran acompañadas por Houki e Ichika.

-hubiéramos salido con la victoria incluso si Orimura sensei no hubiera llegado para salvarnos. - dijo Charl

-si hubiésemos seguido así, quizás hubiéramos ganado ... - decia Cecilia

-si que son tercas e idiotas - Bufo Ichika

-ustedes 2 se están sobre esforzando - dijo Houki que se acerco con medicamento -

-¿sobre esforzado? - pregunto Ichika

-debe ser realmente embarazoso para ustedes 2, el mostrar su peor faceta ante la persona que derroto a la mejor piloto del instituto osea Madoka - comento Houki con una sonrisa

-¡¿de-de-de-derrotaste a Madoka Orimura?! - pregunto Charl con sorpresa -

-N-N-N-No...ni siquiera me estaba esforzando - negó Cecilia

-en primer lugar, ¿porque ustedes 2 respondieron la provocación de Bodewig? - pregunto Ichika haciendo que las 2 pilotos escupieran el agua que les dio Houki

-ah, bueno eso es... - intento decir Charl

-¡¿c-como explicarlo?! - completo Cecilia - ella hirió mi orgullo como dama...

-¡¿eh?! - pregunto Ichika incrédulo -

-¡no me digan que hicieron todo esto para impresionar a Ichik...mmmmmm - iba a decir Houki con fastidio pero fue callada por ambas rubias

-¡realmente tienes una lengua muy larga! - espeto Charl

-eso no es cierto...¡en serio! -

Cosa que la desconcertó un poco, no tanto por Cecilia si no por Charl.

-por favor deténganse, se han estado moviendo demasiado a pesar de lo grave de sus heridas - comento Ichika para tocar los hombros de ambas que inmediatamente se quejaron por el dolor - ¿ven? todavía les duele, de verdad que ustedes 2 son idiotas, no se sobre esfuercen.

-¡¿a que te refieres a que somos idiotas?! ¡idiota! - espeto Charl

-tu también lo eres Ichika san, ¡un gran idiota! - apoyo Cecilia

-¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! - decía Charl

-¡¿pero que demonios..?! - se pregunto Ichika - ¡se aprovechan por que tienen buenos traseros y pechos para ofenderme!

(¿eh? ¿Charl tiene pechos y buen trasero? ¿como es posible si se supone que es...?) se cuestiono Houki

BRRRRR

Repentinamente se comenzó a cimbrar el lugar y...

PAAF

La puerta de la enfermería fue derribada por varios estudiantes que entraron a toda velocidad en el lugar.

-¡¿q-que pasa?! - se pregunto Ichika al ver el tumulto de gente a su alrededor

-oigan chicos ¿porque están aquí? - pregunto Houki para que en ese momento los hermanos Gotanda dieran un paso entre la gente

-Miren esto... - exclamaron Dan y Ran mientras le entregan un papel a Ichika y Houki

-¿que es esto? - pregunto Houki

-Con el fin de hacer las batallas mas interesantes desde ahora el el torneo inter-escolar de este mes se hará en parejas - leyó Ichika - y ademas, todo el que no tenga pareja, le sera asignado aleatoriamente un compañero, la fecha sera...

-¡como sea Ichika, haz pareja conmigo, si fuiste capaz de derrotar a Madoka entonces con tu ayuda podre vencer a Laura! - ordeno Charl

-¡no, haz equipo conmigo, seremos invencibles! - decía Cecilia

Poco a poco las solicitudes para hacer equipo comenzaron a llover sobre Ichika, cosa que le molesto ya que no quería hacer equipo con cuando todos comenzaron a encimarse y a gritar mas, finalmente exploto...

-¡ya cállense, ya tengo pareja, es la estúpida de Madoka! - grito fastidiado sin darse cuenta lo que había dicho -

-en vez de que haga equipo con cualquier otro estudiante, prefiere hacerlo con esa arrogante - espeto una chica

-los mejores pilotos de primer año, harán equipo...que injusto...

Todos en ese momento se retiraron, aunque se les podía ver enojados por el rechazo de Ichika.

-emmm...Ichika - decía Houki algo nerviosa -

-¡Ichika, soy tu compañero de cuarto, asi que has equipo conmigo... - dijo Charl

-no, el debería ser mi pareja, debido a que me defendió de esa arrogante que me humillo. - decía Cecilia

-ninguno de ustedes puede ser su pareja en este momento - decía Maya que apareció en la enfermería sorprendiendo a todos los adolescentes - el daño por recibido por el soporte de vida de sus Zoids ha sobrepasado el NC, incluso hay daños severos en sus Zoids.

 _Nota: NC es un nivel de blindaje_

-así que no puedo dejar que participen en el torneo - decreto la profesora

-pero...estoy suficientemente bien como para pelear - dijo Charl

-yo también me encuentro bien - apoyo Cecilia

-¡si digo que no pueden, quiere decir que no pueden! - volvió a decretar Maya imponiéndose ante ambas rubias - si no usan el tiempo que tienen ahora para recuperarse, entonces luego sera peor...

-fiuuuu nunca la había visto tan firme Yamada sensei - comento Ichika con impresión para acercarse a su profesora - realmente se ve muy sexy cuando se comporta de esa manera. - ruborizandola fuertemente

-¡¿SE-SE-SE-SEXY?! - pregunto la nombrada bastante avergonzada - ¡n-no digas cosas como esa a tu profesora Ichika san!

-jejeje...vamos Yamada sensei, no tiene por que sentirse avergonzada, somos muy cercanos ¿o no? - pregunto este con una sonrisa y..

PAF

Le diera una palmada en el trasero a su sensei que pesar de que no fue con fuerza, si logro escucharse en el lugar.

Houki, Cecilia y "Charl" por otro lado en ese momento perdieron el brillo en sus ojos, realmente querían despellejar vivos a Ichika y a la profesora que lo único que hacia era darle unos cuantos golpes en el pecho al aludido que reía divertido.

Dia del encuentro - Arena de combate 6/Hangar

Todos los pilotos que iban a participar en el torneo de inter-escolar de parejas se encontraban revisando los últimos detalles para que sus Zoids funcionaran al 100%, principalmente ciertos gemelos que llamaban la atención de la mayoría de los presentes por su particular charla.

-¡no, no haré eso! - espeto Ichika repentinamente - ¡estas loca si crees que dejare pelees tu sola contra esa soldado, yo también quiero divertirme!

-¡eres un idiota! - insulto su gemela - ¡estas la única oportunidad que tengo para recuperar mi reputación que perdí gracias a la derrota que sufrí contigo, por eso yo debo enfrentar a esa inútil de Bodewig mientras tu entretienes a su pareja, así recuperare mi orgullo y el respeto de mama!

-tsk...para lo que te servirá su respeto - musito Ichika con fastidio - de todas formas, no te dejare que te lleves toda la diversión y de una vez te advierto que si te metes en mi camino, te haré pedazos... - mirara de forma amenazante a su hermana que no dudo en pegar su frente con la de el para encararlo.

-lo mismo va para ti - respondió Madoka de la misma manera - si te metes en mi camino, te haré pedazos...Ichika nii

-¿eh? ¿como me llamaste? - pregunto el nombrado haciendo una cara graciosa, provocando que su gemela se sonrojara.

-¡n-n-n-no dije nada! - negó la peli negra separándose rápidamente de Ichika - ¡y-ya viste que mucha gente importante de todas partes del mundo vinieron para ver este torneo!... - y cambio rápidamente el tema distrayendo a Ichika..

-eeehh...tienes razón, es impresionante - dijo Ichika mientras observa el enorme monitor que se encontraba en el lugar que le dejaba ver a todo el publico presente en la Arena de combate.

-Los de tercer año están aquí para ser reclutados mientras los de segundo año deben mostrar sus resultados después de todo un año de entrenamiento...Ese es el motivo por el cual muchas personas diferentes vienen de todos lados...

-mmmm...eso debe ser un trabajo duro para los estudiantes que quieren impresionar a estas personas, por otro lado a mi me da igual si impresiono o no a los que están presentes, de todas formas no es como si me fuera a quedar permanentemente en este Instituto...

El comentario final de Ichika dejo confundida a su gemela que lo miraba confundida, por otro lado este estaba pensando otras cosas como que...

-¿me pregunto quien sera la pareja de Bodewig? - pregunto Ichika a su hermana - Escuche que si no eliges a tiempo a tu pareja, te sera asignado...

-lo se, por eso acepte ser tu pareja... -dijo la aludida - hubiera sido un problema tener de pareja a alguien que es mucho débil que yo, tu al menos supiste entretenerme durante el combate, por lo que te convierte en un buen compañero y aliado..

-parece que te preocupa mucho la batalla contra Bodewig, por eso no hubieras aceptado a cualquiera que no te diera el suficiente apoyo durante el combate...

Madoka se sonrojo levemente y volteo la mirada hacia otro lado.

-ahora un consejo Madoka...no dejes que el rencor injustificado de esa chica te afecte emocionalmente - dijo su gemelo - para Bodewig sera una ventaja el verte de esa manera y tu no podrás ver con claridad todo lo que haces...eso te podría costar caro y mas contra alguien como ella que puede ser una de las pilotos mas fuertes de primer año...

La repentina "preocupación" de Ichika sorprendió a su hermana, pero su sorpresa en ese momento desapareció cuando vio que en ese momento apareció en la pantalla el numero de equipos que iban a participar en el torneo.

-parece que nos han asignado a nuestros oponentes - dijo Madoka mientras mira la pantalla - ¡¿eh?! - y observa incrédula contra quien se iban a enfrentar en ese momento.

 _[Laura Bodewig y Houki Shinonono vs Ichika y Madoka Orimura.]_

Arena/campo de batalla - momentos después

 _ **"Que tal mis queridos espectadores, espero que todos estén listos para presenciar increíbles batallas el día de hoy y yo Honne Nohotoke se encargara de narrar estas increíbles batallas en lugar de nuestra querida presidenta estudiantil que por motivos desconocidos no podrá estar aquí hoy" -**_ decía una chica que tiene los ojos amarillentos y el cabello rosado hasta los hombros, la mayoría de los cuales cuelga libremente, con la excepción de dos pequeñas coletas a cada lado de su cabeza sostenidas en su lugar por cintas de pelo con el tema del zorro amarillo. Su apariencia esta marcada por sus largas mangas que oscurecen sus manos. - **_"¡es hora de comience el primer combate de este torneo que sera aperturado por ni mas ni menos que el Equipo Madoka/Ichika vs Laura/Houki!"_**

En ese momento los nombrados entraron a la Arena de combate, pilotando sus respectivos Zoids...Madoka con su Shield Liger, Ichika con su Commando Wolf, Laura su Shadow fox, pero la ultima venia pilotando un...

-¿un Hellcat? - se pregunto Ichika al ver el Zoid que pilotaba Houki... -

-¿porque esa tonta de Houki escogió ese Zoid? - cuestiono Madoka - de todos los Zoids que nos pueden prestar el Instituto para aprender a pilotarlos, se le ocurrió escoger esa chatarra, realmente no sabe lo que hace esa tonta...

-no lo creo - refuto Ichika - Houki escogio ese Zoid por un motivo en especial...solo revisa las especificaciones en tu pantalla Madoka...

-¡no me des ordenes!...- exclamo la nombrada para que de mala gana hiciera lo que le dijo su hermano - El Hellcat es un zoid de tipo pantera, especializado en los combates a alta velocidad desarrollado por el Imperio de Zenebas hace años atrás, fue creado como respuesta tras los graves daños daños producidos por el Guysack de la república, para lograr igualarla en el combate sorpresa. se considera pionero en el acate sigiloso, ademas de serlo también en el combate terrestre a alta velocidad. En contraposición al Guysack que se especializa en el ataque por sorpresa en el desierto, el Helcat está especializado para la montaña y el bosque...ademas sus piernas están adaptadas para actuar de forma silenciosa, además de tener un sistema de radiación de calor excelente, lo que le valió el apodo de "asesino de la selva", porque puede actuar en ella sin ser visto por el enemigo...mmm a pesar de ser un Zoid de entrenamiento básico, tiene características muy llamativas que combinan perfectamente con el Zoid de esa bastarda pero...¡aun así estamos en campo abierto, así que la mayoría de esas características no le servirán!

-no te confíes, ese Hellcat y el Shadow fox nos pueden tomar por sorpresa y darnos muchos problemas si dejamos que usen su modo de sigilo o el camuflaje óptico

Mientras la arrogancia de Madoka se hacia presente la peli platina los miraba seriamente desde el otro lado del campo de batalla.

-Que nos enfrentemos en la primera ronda significa que al fin podre olvidar que estaba esperando para luchar contra ti... Madoka Orimura - dijo la peli platina de forma desafiante ganándose la atención de la nombrada ...

-pues bien por ti grandisima estúpida, yo también estaba esperando lo mismo - espeto Madoka con una sonrisa arrogante -

Todo el mundo esperaba a que comenzara la pelea de equipos que por alguna razon era la mas atractiva de todo el torneo.

4

Chifuyu y Maya miraban atentamente a los hermanos Orimura a través de las cámaras del campo de batalla que están conectadas a la sala de observación.

3

2

1

 _ **"let's go ahead"**_

-¡Te aplastare! - exclamaron ambas chicas para que en ese momento el Shield liger corriera rápidamente hacia el Shadow fox e inmediatamente diera un salto para darle un golpe con su pata derecha/delantera al Shadow fox, pero este detuvo el ataque al usar el A.I.C.

-como era de esperar... - dijo Charl que se encontraba en las gradas observando la batalla -

-Uso el A.I.C... - completo Cecilia con fastidio - ella ya debería saberlo

Por otro lado Laura uso el monitor de su tablero de control para ver directamente a la pelinegra

-El combate comienza con un ataque directo... - comento con Sorna la peliplatina - ¡Que predecible! - mientras mira confiada a Madoka que no se intimido en lo mas mínimo, lo único que hizo fue sonreír confiadamente

-Gracias por el cumplido - respondió Madoka de la misma manera - creo nos podremos comunicar sin mucho esfuerzo

En ese momento el Shadow fox le apunto al Shield liger con su pistola láser Vulcana de 30 mm que esta montada en su espalda, pero antes de que pudiera disparar, el Comando Wolf dio un salto desde atrás del Shield liger y...

BOOM

Le dio un fuerte disparo al Shadow fox que por suerte logro esquivarlo.

-¡no te dejare escapar! - exclamo Ichika que inicio un ráfaga de disparos con su Shield liger sobre el Shadow fox de Laura

El Shadow fox corría a toda velocidad evadiendo el ataque constante del Shield liger, pero cuando estaba apunto a darle...

CRASH

El Hellcat ataco por un costado al Shield liger dándole un golpe con sus patas delanteras cosa que lo desequilibro, para que después...

BANG BANG BANG BANG

Comenzara una lluvia de disparos sobre el lobo mecánico que gentilmente evadió los ataques.

-¡no se olviden de mi! - exclamo Houki desde su Zoid

-¡ves a lo que me refería tarada! - exclamo Ichika a su hermana

-tsk...odio que tengas razón - espeto Madoka - ¡entonces entretenla y yo me encargare de la inútil de Bodewig! - para que en ese momento el Shiel liger corriera hacia el Hellcat que evadió al dar un salto sobre el para que fuera contra el Shadow fox.

BANG

Ichika inmediatamente aprovecho ese hueco que le hizo Madoka para darle un poderoso disparo al Zoid de Houki que lo recibió de lleno, pero no fue suficiente para derrotarla.

Los gemelos se sorprendieron al ver la tenacidad de la chica, cuando Houki estuvo apunto de regresar el ataque a ambos...

BOOM

Alguien le disparo sorpresivamente para quitarla del camino...

 ** _"¡¿pero que es esto?! ¡Bodewig san ataco a su propia compañera de equipo!, ¡¿acaso existe una clase de rencilla entre ambas?!" -_** Exclamo Honnen -

-¡¿porque rayos fue eso?! - Reclamo furiosa la pelipourpura mientras intentaba desespera hacer que su Zoid se pusiera de pie

Laura ignoro el reclamo, inmediatamente el Shadow fox comenzó su ataque sobre el Shield liger, dándole golpe con sus garras delanteras, cosa que fue correspondida de la misma manera por Madoka que no dejaba que ningún ataca del Shadow fox doblegara a su Zoid.

-Laura no salvo a Houki - comento Charl...

-solo parecía estorbarle - apoyo Cecilia. - debe ser eso por el cual la ataco por sorpresa..

Ambos seguían su batalla con sus garras, no cedían ventaja al otro pero en ese momento el Shadow fox disparo varios misiles pequeños que fueron contra el Commando wolf que hábilmente los esquivaba sin ningún problema

El Hellcat inmediatamente se levanto e intento atacar a el Shield liger que estaba muy ocupado peleando con el Shadow fox, pero no pudo llegar debido a que el comando Wolf de Ichika se puso en medio e inicio una ráfaga de disparos sobre el.

-lo siento Houki, pero no puedo dejar que interfieras en la batalla de esas 2 - dijo Ichika que no cedía ni un momento - es hora que tu, yo y ese sexy culo tuyo juguemos un rato.

-¡deja de decir tonterías y vulgaridades sobre mi cuerpo! - reclamo la nombrada con un fuerte rubor

Poco a poco el Commando Wolf rápidamente hizo retroceder al Hellcat, por otro lado Chifuyu y Maya observaban atentamente desde la sala de observación la batalla.

-¿Su plan era el de acabar primero con Shinonono san? - pregunto Maya a su colega que no dejaba de observar la pantalla holográfica donde se podía observar la batalla de sus hermanos.

-Es una buena estrategia, Bodewig nunca pensó en tener una batalla en equipo con alguna compañera - respondió la pelinegra - Ella no piensa en su compañera como una aliada.

-comparado con eso, la cooperación de Ichika san y Madoka es..."Magnifica" si quieres describirla en una sola palabra - comento la peli verde -

-no es algo que deba reconocerse, es algo normal... - respondió Chifuyu con un semblante serio - (aunque me sorprende que a pesar de que ya se enfrentaron en el pasado y no se toleran, hacen un excelente trabajo de equipo...tal y como lo hacían cuando eran niños) - mientras recordaba con cierta nostalgia...

BANG BANG BANG

El Shield liger le dio unos cuantos disparos en el torso al Hellcat que inmediatamente cayo al suelo y ya no se pudo levantar.

-jaaaa supongo que esto es todo - musito Houki fastidiada después de haber sido derrotada

BANG

El Commando Wolf comenzó su ataque sobre el Shadow fox que inmediatamente se separo del Shield Liger al sentir el disparo.

-¡Lamento la espera! - dijo Ichika...

-¡¿quien dijo que intervinieras idiota?! - espeto Madoka pero...

-¡de nada! - respondió Ichika con Sorna

-¿donde esta Houki?..

-no te preocupes, esta fuera de combate...

Madoka inmediatamente volteo a su derecha y confirmo lo que le dijo Ichika, El Hellcat ya estaba fuera de combate.

-jumm...la derrotaste mas rápido de lo que pensé - comento la pelinegra - tal y como esperaba de ti. - con un fuerte rubor pero después se recompuso - ¡es hora de terminar esta pelea con esto!

En ese momento el Shield liger comenzó a cargar sus garras delanteras con energía láser para mejorar el poder de un golpe de garra, lo que le permitiría golpear a través de la armadura del Shadow fox con poco esfuerzo.

Por otro lado el Commando Wolf corrió hacia el Shadow fox e inicio una ráfaga de disparos sobre este, pero antes de que lograse impactarle el Shadow fox uso el A.I.C. para detener la agresión, pero en ese momento El Shield liger le cayo encima al Shadow fox por sorpresa para intentar golpearlo con su garras láser, por suerte logro evadir el ataque sorpresa.

-tsk...falle - espeto Madoka que inmediatamente impuso su Shield liger para perseguir a Laura que comenzó a disparar misiles al león mecánico que los esquivaba sin ningún problema.

-¡que intento tan inútil! - bufo Laura que activo el A.I.C. de su Zoid para paralizar al Shield Liger y luego le apuntase con la pistola láser Vulcana de 30 mm. - ¡es hora de que desaparezcas!

-¿acaso lo olvidaste? - pregunto Madoka con una sonrisa - somos un equipo - y en ese momento apareciera atrás del Shield liger el Commando Wolf que inmediatamente comenzó a disparar contra el Shadow fox...

BOOM

Y le destruyera su pistola láser Vulcana de 30 mm, haciendo que retrocediera.

-lo sabia...justo como pensaba - comento Ichika con una gran sonrisa - el A.I.C. no puede detener 2 ataques al mismo tiempo

En la sala de observación los presentes se sorprendieron al ver la gran combinación de ambos chicos.

-otro ataque en combinación - dijo Maya -

-han encontrado el punto débil en el sistema A.I.C. - dijo Chifuyu con una sonrisa orgullosa

-¿eh? ¿que quiere decir Orimura sensei?

-Ella necesita concentrarse en el objeto que quiere detener con el fin de que el A.I.C. pueda surtir efecto

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

Otra ráfaga de disparos comenzó a caer sobre el Shadow fox que poco a poco estaba siendo acorralado por ambos hermanos que no le permitían huir, ni contrarrestar el ataque.

Pero cuando el Shield liger estaba apunto de darle el golpe final al Shadow fox...El Shield liger se quedo sin energía suficiente para realizar su ataque.

-¡¿Pero que...?!

-¡visto que has agotado toda la energía de tu Zoid, no seras capaz de luchar por mas tiempo!

CRASH

El Shadow fox embistió al Shield liger que cayo el suelo e indefenso para ser rematado por este, pero no pudo concluir su cometido debido a que otra ráfaga de disparos proveniente del Commando Wolf amenazo con dañar su blindaje ya mermado, por lo que no le quedo otra que esquivar los disparos.

-¡no te olvides de mi!

-¡fuera de mi camino!

Varios misiles pequeños salieron disparados del Shadow fox hacia el Commando wolf

BOOM

Y le dieran de lleno, dejando parte de su blindaje en malas condiciones.

-¡Ichika nii!

CRASH

Laura aprovecho que Madoka estaba distraída e hizo que su Zoid golpeara el de ella.

-¡MUERE!

Laura intento de nueva cuenta acabar con Madoka, pero...

CRASH

De nueva cuenta fue interrumpida por Ichika, que embistió su Zoid contra el suyo, desequilibrando su cuerpo por completo.

-¡Aun no he terminado! - exclamo Ichika

El Commando Wolf corrió a toda velocidad hacia el Shadow fox que a penas podía mantenerse en pie y le dio otra ráfaga de disparos que atravesaban el blindaje del soy que ya no podía hacer nada para defenderse.

-¡¿como puede ser que un simple Commando wolf tenga semejante velocidad de disparo y agilidad?! - se pregunto Laura desconcertada - ¡no había información sobre esto! - mientras ve en su monitor los daños que su Zoid estaba sufriendo.

-bueno...yo mismo modifique este Zoid para que tuviera una mejor velocidad de disparo - respondió Ichika - ¡no por nada soy el mejor!

-¡¿entonces tu mismo lo desarrollaste para el combate?! - pregunto la peli platina consternada - ¡pero aun así, no podrás atravesar mi barre...! - intentando activar el A.I.C.

BOOOM

Pero fue interrumpida por una explosión en el lomo de su Zoid que fue provocada por el Shield Liger que le disparo y caía del cielo.

-¡Madoka aprovecho que Laura estaba distraída para dañar su Zoid! - Exclamo Charl con sorpresa

-¡no eres mas que zombie medio muerto que exige que yo lo mate! - insulto Laura mientras su Shadow fox lanza un misil hacia el Shield liger y...

BOOM

Impactara contra el, causando un daño considerable en su blindaje que estaba bastante mermado. El Shadow intento impulsarse de nueva cuenta pero no pudo ya que otra vez fue interceptado por el Commando Wolf.

-¿a donde estas mirando? - pregunto Ichika desde su Zoid - ¡veamos si tu zoid y ese lindo culo tuyo les gusta esto! -

CRASH

El Comando wolf le había dado un golpe directo con sus garras delanteras al Shadow fox en el costado derecho que estaba bastante dañado, mandándolo contra uno de los muros de contención y quedara en el suelo.

-¡lo logre! - exclamo Ichika

 ** _"¡Ichika a logrado dañar seriamente al Shadow fox de Bodewig san, esto es mas que increíble!"_**

El Commando Wolf corrió hacia el Shadow fox para que lo pudiera finiquitar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo este activo un escudo un energía que no era el A.I.C., pero esto no lo detuvo para comenzar su ataque con sus patas delanteras

PAM PAM PAM PAM

Poco a poco el escudo que protegía al Zoid de Laura iba perdiendo energía, por lo que faltaba poco para que los atacas del Zoid de Ichika le dieran y finalmente la derrotaran.

(¡yo...estoy perdiendo, no...no puedo perder!) pensó Laura (No hay manera que yo pierda!...¡No hay ningún de que eso suceda!)

Dentro el escudo de energía poco a poco el Shadow fox comenzó a reincorporarse a pesar de sus daños.

(fui construida solo para pilotear Zoid, nací, crecí y entrene para ese propósito, era brillante...seguí manteniendo un nivel profesional, pero cuando me sacaron al mundo real para pelear, fui derrotada, por eso me mejoraron con una nanomaquina en mi ojo izquierdo para que pudiera sincronizarme con el sistema de todos los Zoids y así los pudiera pilotar de manera excepcional sin ningún problema...de cualquier modo, mi cuerpo no se adapto rápidamente a ese cambio por lo que fui desechada y fui marcada como un fracaso, pero cuando lo creí todo perdido...la conocí a ella)

La imagen de Chifuyu llego a la mente de Laura en ese momento y recordó como fue entrenada por ella.

(Era una instructora realmente capacitada, hizo que pudiera pilotar cualquier Zoid de manera excepcional de nueva cuenta, por lo que recupere mi nivel profesional)

 _"¿porque es tan fuerte instructora? ¿que es lo que te hace tan fuerte?"_

 _"soy fuerte porque tengo una hermana pequeña a la cual quiero proteger"_

(Aun recuerdo esa expresión...¡esa expresión tan gentil que pusiste cuando hablaste de tu hermana, yo te admiro, yo admiro tu fuerza, tu orgullo y valerosidad, pero no puedo soportar que te pongas de esa manera cuando hablas de tu hermana, la persona que provoco ese cambio en mi instructora...nunca la aceptare, por eso la destruiré y obtendré poder para traer de regreso a la instructora que conozco!)

FUAAASH

-¡KYAAAAA!

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Laura y del Shadow fox al mismo tiempo, extrañamente esto activo todo el armamento del Zoid que inmediatamente comenzó a disparar en todas las direcciones.

-¿pero que...? - preguntaron Charl y Laura

En la sala de observación, los profesores del instituto, pero principalmente Chifuyu y Maya veían preocupadas esto.

-¡Maya prepara todo para una seguridad nivel D! - ordeno la pelinegra con seriedad

-¡entendido!

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM

Mientras mas tiempo se prolongaba el ataque del Shadow fox que por suerte era esquivado por Madoka e ichika, Laura sufría mas daño físicamente.

-¡¿pero que rayos le pasa?! - pregunto Madoka con desconcierto

 ** _"¡Se ha declarado una situación de emergencia tipo D, Todos los encuentros del torneo quedan cancelados, estamos enviando a los instructores para tratar esta situación, todos los invitados y estudiantes por favor evacuen el lugar inmediatamente!"_**

Inmediatamente varias barreras de titanio cubrieron los palcos y las gradas para seguridad de todo el mundo.

Para empeorar las cosas una especia de blindaje oscuro comenzó a cubrir el Shadow fox, dándole una forma muy familiar a ambos chicos.

-Liger zero - musito Madoka con desconcierto - ese es el Zoid de Onee sama

Por otro lado Maya y Chifuyu miraban con mucha seriedad la repentina transformación del Shadow fox.

-¿que rayos le ocurrió al Zoid de Bodewig san? - pregunto Maya

Madoka lentamente comenzó a enojarse, al punto de que doblaba el control de mando con sus manos.

-¡la acabare! - exclamo la pelinegra mientras impulsa su Shield liger para que ataque al Shadow fox pero...

CRASH

Fue rechazada por este cuando la golpeo con sus patas delanteras, provocando un daño tremendo en su Zoid que ya no se movía y la dejo completamente indefensa.

(esa forma te atacar, es la forma atacar de Onee sama) pensó Madoka con rabia mientras observa al Shadow fox (bastarda, ¡¿como te atreves a copiar esa forma de pelear de Onee sama?!)

-¡maldita bastarda! -

El Shield liger se volvió levantar para intentar atacar nuevamente al Zoid de Laura, pero...

BOOM

Alguien le disparo por sorpresa antes de que lo hiciera, esa persona fue Ichika que puso su Commando Wolf en medio

-¡Idiota! - grito Ichika desde su Zoid sorprendiendo a su gemela que quedo desconcertada - ¡¿que estas haciendo?! ¡¿acaso quieres cometer el peor error de tu vida?!

Madoka quedo muda cuando su hermano comenzó a reprenderle por su forma de actuar tan impulsiva

-¡cuando pelees, nunca y en serio nunca lo hagas bajo la influencia de tus emociones mas oscuras!...¡eso te llevara a hacer algo de lo cual te puedes arrepentir y a mancharte de por vida!...

Madoka estaba sorprendida, realmente nunca se espero que su hermano...el cual habían abandonado por ser una decepción, la comenzara a reprender y a la vez darle consejos, no podía decir nada solo escuchar sus regaños a través del intercomunicador de su Zoid, pero lo que no sabia es que este lloraba dentro de su Commando Wolf contrario a la fuerza que sus palabras mostraban ...

(no quiero que tu sientas ese sentimiento de vació que yo sentí hace 3 años)

La imagen de cientos de Zoids destruidos y cientos de cadáveres llego a la mente de Ichika.

(no te soporto y desciendes de esos bastardos, pero no me gustaría que te sintieras como yo lo hice en aquel entonces)

El Commando Wolf se dio la vuelta y vio de frente al Shadow fox que permanecía inmóvil en ese momento.

-¿Porque no se mueve? - pregunto Maya mientras observa al Zoid desde la pantalla holográfica

-Quizás sea alguna clase de programa automático que reacciona a ataques o armas - respondió Chifuyu -

-¿Entonces donde queda la voluntad de Bodewig-san?...Orimura sensei

Chifuyu no respondió, simplemente observaba la pantalla holográfica o para ser mas especifico al Zoid de su hermano que aun se mantenía en medio para proteger a su hermano.

-intervén el intercomunicador de Ichika y Orimura Imouto - ordeno Chifuyu repentinamente

-pero Orimura sensei...

-¡solo hazlo Maya!

-¡s-si!

Aunque no quería, Maya hizo lo que le solicito su colega, pero lo que no sabia que iba escuchar algo impactante...

"Que nunca se te olvide el peso del arma que estas conduciendo...el peso que tiene esta arma capaz de acabar con la vida de otra...no...con la vida de cientos de personas"

Chifuyu y Maya quedaron impactadas en ese momento, pero a diferencia de la peli verde Chifuyu dejo escapar una lagrima traicionera.

-¡¿pero que es esa cosa?! - exclamo repentinamente otra de las profesoras mientras señala una de las pantallas Holograficas que inmediatamente fue vista por todas, principalmente por Chifuyu.

En esta pantalla se podía ver el techo de las gradas, pero eso no era lo que se señalaba mas bien era lo que estaba encima de este...

-¡Ese es...! - decía Chifuyu perpleja al ver que se trataba de Sieg que extrañamente parecía que iba a hacer algo... - la mascota de Ichika... -

Lo ultimo que dijo Chifuyu llamo la atención de Maya, pero antes de que dijera algo, en ese momento noto como el Commando Wolf se posiciono para atacar.

-¡SIEG! - Llamo Ichika al nombrado

-¡GROAAAAR!

En ese momento el mini Zoid activo unos propulsores que sobresalieron de su espalda que le permitieron volar hacia arriba, para que al final descendiera a toda velocidad hacia al Commando Wolf y se introdujera en el, dejando sorprendida Madoka, Houki que había salido de su Zoid, pero principalmente a los instructores que no entendían lo que pasaba.

Aunque lo que mas les desconcertaba, es que en ese momento el Commando Wolf comenzó a regenerarse, a punto de que ya no había ningún daño en ninguna parte de su cuerpo y toda la energía había sido restaurada al 100%.

-I-I-Imposible, el daño desapareció del Commando Wolf y su energía se restauro por completo - musito Maya con desconcierto

(¿que rayos es esa cosa Ichika?) se cuestiono Chifuyu, aunque no era la única...Madoka estaba de la misma manera que observaba a su gemelo desde su Zoid

-te mostrare como se derrota a una I.A de un solo golpe - dijo Ichika con seguridad...

BOOM

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo el Shadow fox le disparo por sorpresa...

-¡Ichika/Ichika nii! - exclamaron Madoka y Houki al mismo tiempo - ¿eh? - Pero cuando se disperso el humo que genero la explosión, notaron como el Commando Wolf había desaparecido

-¡aqui estoy bastarda! - exclamo Ichika desde su Zoid que caía desde el cielo, para que...

CRASH

Le diera un poderoso golpe sorpresivo al Shadow fox que no se movió y...

BOOM

Exploto repentinamente, cayendo al suelo y sin energía que le permitiera seguir la pelea, esto dejo boquiabiertos a todos lo que observaron en ese momento.

Enfermería - Horas después

-mmm...¿do-donde estoy? - pregunto Laura que se encontraba en las camas y recién despertaba - ¿instructora? - Pero noto como no estaba sola, se encontraba con Chifuyu que estaba sentada al lado de su cama

-Es al mismo tiempo un caso complicado y un caso ultra secreto, pero...- decía la nombrada con cierta seriedad - sabes algo del VT System ¿cierto?...

-Valkyrie Trace System - respondió la peli platina -

-Si, ese mismo...no solo su investigación, sino también su desarrollo y uso. Todo esta prohibido por el tratado que se firmo hace 10 años - comento Chifuyu - ese sistema estaba implantado en tu Zoid y se conectaba directamente con la nanomaquina que se encuentra en tu ojo izquierdo...El estado mental, el daño recibido, pero aun mas importante: la voluntad del piloto, mas bien yo diría sus deseos son fuertes, cuando todo eso se junta entonces se activa.

-Entonces...fue porque lo desee... - musito la peli platina -

-Laura Bodewig - Llamo Chifuyu firmemente

-¿s-si?

-¿quien eres?...

-Yo soy...Yo soy nadie...

-si no eres nadie, entonces de ahora en adelante seras Laura Bodewig...una chica tonta la cual me admira...

-¿eh?

Chifuyu inmediatamente se levanto de su asiento y procedió a retirarse.

-Una cosa mas, no puedes ser yo - Comento Chifuyu con una pequeña sonrisa para luego retirarse

-fufufufufu...jajajajaja

Laura comenzó a reír divertida repentinamente, pero luego se calmo y recordó por un instante como fue derrotada por el piloto del Commando Wolf, pero principalmente como un mini Zoid se había introducido en este

-ese chico...es interesante...demasiado interesante y fuerte - musito la peli platina con una sonrisa - Ichika ...creo es ese su nombre

Mientras Laura reflexionaba, el nombrado se encontraba parado afuera de la enfermería junto a Chifuyu.

-Valkyrie Trace System (VT) : un equipo o programa que emula el rendimiento de los ganadores de Mondo Grosso - comento Ichika repentinamente - Básicamente, trata de copiar todos los aspectos del campeón anterior de Mondo Grosso, teóricamente permitiendo que cualquier piloto pelee como el campeón, que es básicamente el más fuerte del mundo...es interesante, pero jamas alcanzara la habilidad de un verdadero piloto Zoid.

-no sabia que tambien te gustaba espiar las conversaciones de otras personas, no solo eres un pervertido Siscon sino también un entrometido...

-ya quisieras Chifuyu - refuto Ichika con fastidio - solo quería asegurarme que esa chica no recordara nada sobre Sieg...

-puedes estar tranquilo, no creo que lo recuerde y aunque aun así fuera no dirá nada...

-yo no confió en lo que dices Chifuyu...

-eso es una grosería ¿lo sabes? - pregunto ofendida la nombrada - y mas cuando me esmere para hacer que todo el Instituto firmara esto - y le entregara un documento a Ichika

-¿y esto?

-solo léelo..

-Jaaa...bien - dijo Ichika con fastidio y abriera los ojos sorprendidos - ¡¿todo los estudiantes e invitados que estuvieron presentes el día de hoy serán obligados a guardar en secreto la existencia de Sieg?! - pregunto sorprendido - ¿pero como es que...?

-tengo mis métodos - respondió la aludida como si nada - pero ahora en adelante esa mascota tuya podrá andar en el Instituto sin el temor que alguien le diga a algún gobierno del mundo de su existencia...de nada tonto

Ichika no supo que decir, ahora estaba en deuda con su hermana aunque no le gustara, esta por otro lado simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-Hey Chifuyu - Llamo Ichika ganándose la atención de su hermana -

-¿si?...

-¿quieres beber algo?... - pregunto Ichika mientras mostraba un par de latas de cerveza

-yo no bebo en horas laborales y menos con los estudiantes idiota - dijo Chifuyu seriamente

-¿quien dijo que beberías conmigo tarada? - pregunto Ichika para luego lanzarle las latas a su hermana que lo miro con cierta confusión - son para ti, al menos esto te ayudara a relajarte después de tu día tan estresante... - y después le sonriera

-gracias...

-ni lo menciones...es enserio...

Ichika inmediatamente se retiro del lugar y se fue directamente a su habitación.

-bien ahora que ya termine con esto...creo que es hora de sacar a esa travestí de mi habitación - dijo Ichika a si mismo con una sonrisa algo diabólica - y algo me dice que voy a disfrutar en hacerlo, aunque primero tengo que sacar a Sieg de la habitación...

Clase 1-4 - Días después

Maya y el resto de los estudiantes miraban con desconcierto a una chica de apariencia andrógina con cabello rubio largo, liso y puntiagudo que está atado en una cola de caballo baja. Ella tiene ojos morados y usa el uniforme del Instituto zoid que consiste en una mini falda y zapatillas rojas y blancas en sus pies descalzos.

Pero su presencia no era lo que les llamaba su atención, si no mas bien donde estaba...se encontraba sentada en las piernas de Ichika y lo abrazaba por el cuello mientras lo mira de forma amorosa.

-"Mon amour" (Mi amor) - pronuncio amorosamente la chica en francés - ¿cuando me lo vas a volver a hacer?...

-ya te dije que solo te hice eso para sacarte de mi habitación, no para que te pegaras a mi como sanguijuela - dijo Ichika con fastidio, pero en ese momento Maya se acerco a los 2.

-emmm...ah ¿se puede saber quien eres? ¿y que haces en mi clase? - pregunto la peli verde

-Charlotte Dunois, estudiante de la clase 1-1 - respondió la identificada como Charlotte sin bajarse de las piernas de Ichika - y futuro Mama del Hijo de "Mon amour"

El comentario final dejo en Shock a todos y...

-¡¿EEEEEEEEHHHH?! - Gritaron con desconcierto todos los presentes - ¡¿Mama del hijo de Ichika?!

Por otro lado Maya tenia sus ojos sin brillo y estaba bastante impactada -

-entonces Dunois era chica y no un chico - musito la peli verde - jejejejejeje - y comenzó a reír de repente.

-no le crea, esta chica ni siquiera esta embarazada de mi...eso creo yo...

Por otro lado...

BOOM

La puerta del aula exploto y cuando se disperso el humo dejo ver a Chifuyu, Houki, Cecilia y Laura que no se veían para nada contentas.

-¡¿que rayos hiciste Ichika?! - reclamo Chifuyu aventaba a la rubia y sujetaba por el cuello a Ichika -

-¡Ichika san yo también quiero un bebe tuyo! - exigio Cecilia

-¡Ichika exijo una explicación! - ordeno Houki

-¡Instructora, no le haga daño mi esposa! - pidió la peli plateada - ¡quiero que llegue vivo al altar!

-¿como que soy tu esposa? - pregunto Ichika. - eres una idiota, se dice Marido, pero si tantos insistes en querer algo conmi...¡ARGGGGGHHH!

Pero Ichika ya pudo terminar de hablar ya que comenzó a ser ahorcado por su Chifuyu.

(¡tu le perteneces a tu Onee chan!) pensó la pelinegra mientras aumenta la fuerza de su agarre

Poco a poco la vida de Ichika se esta haciendo mas turbulenta y mas gente comienza a estar a su alrededor

En alguna parte - mientras tanto

Un hombre de mediana Edad se encontraba revisando unos planos que se relacionaban con el sistema interno de los Zoids, pero de repente se detuvo y paso a mirar una donde estaba el y extrañamente Ichika aunque se veía mas joven.

-jaaaa...- suspiro el hombre mientras mira la foto - ¿me pregunto como estará ese tonto de Ichika? - se pregunto que luego pasara a observar el cielo - y mas ahora que se acerca el aniversario de la muerte de Chiquita, tu madre...

Fin del capitulo 4

Hola que tal mis queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y como siempre espero sus comentarios, ahora yo se que les prometi Leyenda dorada, pero he tenido cosas que hacer al igual que mi colaborador Zerokaien o mejor StormKing Gravity FallenAngel como ahora se hace llamar.

No me gustaria prometer que ahora si saldrá leyenda Dorada capitulo final, pero haremos el mejor esfuerzo para sacar el capitulo y no se decepcionen al verlo.

Ahora hablando de este capitulo de I.Z, yo se que no es el mejor, pero no se me ocurrio mucho para este capitulo, por lo que tome un poco de la serie original, pero bueno lo haré mejor para la siguiente, con dicho eso me despido y por cierto...

 _ **"¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!"**_

Hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Dormitorio de maestros/habitación de Chifuyu - un par de días después

PAF

Ichika se resbalo con una botella de vidrio que estaba tirada en el suelo mientras se encontraba limpiando el lugar.

Todos se preguntaran que hace Ichika en la habitación de su hermana mayor.

Bueno lo que paso es que después de que Chifuyu se entero que su querido hermanito menor tuvo intimidad con Charlotte Dunois, esta tomo la decisión de llevárselo a su habitación para tenerlo bajo vigilancia y así no volviera a hacer lo mismo con otra estudiante o profesora del Instituto.

Aunque esta situación trajo 2 cosas al instituto, la primera era fue la envidia de varones en general, desde estudiantes hasta incluso maestros que alguna vez intentaron invitar a salir a la legendaria piloto que no tardaba mucho tiempo en rechazarles sus invitaciones en cuanto se acercaban a ella para hablar del tema.

Lo segundo que trajo esto, fue que se hizo una inspección física a todos los hombres para confirmar que no eran mujeres disfrazadas.

Para alivio del instituto pero principalmente de Chifuyu, Charlotte Dunois fue la única que había hecho esto y solo tendrían que lidiar con el padre de esta que exigía la cabeza de aquel que deshonró a su hija

Pero volviendo al tema, Ichika tuvo que verse obligado a ir a vivir con su hermana Mayor, aunque realmente odiaba vivir bajo el mismo techo con ella.

No porque la odiase por el pasado, si no mas bien porque esta lo convirtió en su criado personal, el cual se encargo de lavar toda su ropa, incluyendo la interior, además de cocinarle, lavar todos los trastes sucios y principalmente limpiar toda su habitación la cual tenia mucha basura por doquier.

-¡¿porque mierda hay tanta basura en este lugar chifuyu?! - pregunto Ichika con furia mientras se levanta - ¡¿no conoces los botes de basura?!

-tsk...guarda silencio, estas haciendo mucho ruido - bufo la menciona sin dejar de ver la televisión - no me dejas escuchar mi programa...

-¡eso no responde lo que pregunté! - espeto Ichika para que luego se calmara - olvídalo, es inútil discutir con alguien que ni si quiera sabe lavar su propia ropa interior

Ichika se dio la media y vuelta para seguir limpiando, ignorando completamente a su hermana que seguía viendo televisión.

Esto siguió al menos por un par de horas hasta que Ichika término de limpiar la habitación que ahora lucia irreconocible, ahora si parecía una verdadera habitación de un hotel de lujo.

Ichika en ese momento se sentó en el sofá del lugar para tomar un descanso, bueno al menos eso intentó ya que...

-¡Ichika! - lo llamo Chifuyu que había salido del sanitario después de darse un baño y ahora usa una bata blanca, además de una toalla en la cabeza.

-¿que quieres ahora Chifuyu? - pregunto nombrado con fastidio sin mirarla -

-¡mírame cuando te estoy hablando!...

-si, si lo que quieras...

Aunque cansado y con fastidio, Ichika en ese momento hizo lo que le ordeno Chifuyu, volteo a verla...

-ya voltee a verte, ahora dime que mierdas quieres...

-¡no me hables de esa manera jovencito, mientras estés viviendo en este lugar debes dirigirte hacia mi con respeto! - dijo Chifuyu con un tono autoritario, pero Ichika no le tomo importancia a esto

-si, si lo que digas...

-¡tu pequeño idiota, deja de hablarme de esa manera!

-jaaa...ya me aburrió el provocarte, mejor me voy al sofá a dormir.

En ese momento el pelinegro se recostó de lado en el enorme sofá del lugar y se cubrió con una manta, mientras era observado por Chifuyu que aun no entendía el como Ichika se acostumbro a dormir en ese sofá.

Para ella que había dormido en ese sofá después de sus borracheras, le resultaba muy incomodo, aunque para Ichika era todo lo contrario cosa que confundía mas a la legendaria piloto.

-hey Ichika - llamo Chifuyu nuevamente.

-¿que?...

-¿estas cómodo? - pregunto Chifuyu -

-eso no debería importarte en lo absoluto - respondió el nombrado sin mirarla - digo, después de todo no es como si estuviera aquí por voluntad propia, en este momento soy una especie reo al cual se le asigno un dormitorio donde es vigilado por una celadora que me castigara mas si hago algo malo.

-tienes razón en todo lo que dices, pero eso no quiere decir que yo quiera que estés completamente incomodo - comento Chifuyu que ahora estaba usando una pijama que consistía en un short y una playera blanca - si quieres puedes venir a dormir conmigo a mi cama, como lo hacías cuando eras niño. - mientras le da unos cuantos golpecitos a su cama en señal para que fuera con ella

-no gracias - respondió el aludido - he dormido en todo tipo de lugares bastante incómodos en todos estos años que si comparó con este sofá, podría decir con toda seguridad que estoy en el paraíso...

El poco interés de Ichika, entristeció a Chifuyu que ya no sabia que decir para intentar convivir con su hermano.

-además no quiero que todos los imbéciles de tus pretendientes me miren con mas odio del que ya me tienen...es un fastidio total que cuando voy a cualquier lado del instituto los instructores o alumnos me vean con odio y envidia... - dijo Ichika con cansancio - aunque realmente me da igual si la gente me mira de esa manera, yo no he hecho nada fuera de lo común en este Instituto.

-parece que ya estas acostumbrado al desprecio de los demás...

-podría decir que si, pero eso no debería importarte...

-¡Claro que me importa, después de todo soy tu hermana Mayor y como tal debo cuidar a mi hermano menor!

Ichika miro aburrido a Chifuyu que parecía hablar muy enserió sobre cuidarlo, pero para Ichika simplemente eran palabras sin valor alguno.

-sabes que no es asi Chifuyu, dejamos de ser hermanos desde hace mucho tiempo - refuto Ichika sin mirarla - lo unico que nos une es un simple lazo de sangre que para mi ya no significa nada, ademas tienes otra hermana menor que te ve como su modelo a seguir y la cual seria capaz de lamer el lodo de tus tacones con tal de que le dijeras lo mismo...

-¡L-Lo se, pero no estamos hablando de Madoka si no de ti Ichika...!

-Chifuyu deja de fingir un cariño que no sientes por mi y el cual no necesito, Madoka necesita tu atención...yo no la necesito ni lo necesitare...

Era inutil, Ichika no quería escuchar a Chifuyu que a pesar de que si sentía todo lo que decía no sabia como demostrárselo a su hermano, por lo que opto de cambiar de tema, uno cual la tenia intrigada desde hace tiempo atrás...

-Ichika...

-¿ahora que quieres Chifuyu?, estoy intentando dormir...

-¿porque viniste al Instituto Zoid?

Ichika paso a mirar a su hermana en ese momento, nunca se espero esa pregunta.

-¿realmente quieres saber?...

-si

Ichika suspiro y se volteo otra vez.

-por una promesa que hice tiempo atrás...eso es todo

-¿c-como que eso es todo? - pregunto Chifuyu confundida - ¡eso es una tonteria, debe haber un motivo oculto por el cual viniste a este lugar!

Ichika simplemente la miro por unos momento para que después cerrara los ojos

-tienes razón, hay un motivo oculto independientemente de la promesa

-¡lo sabia!

-pero...

-¿pero?

-Pero yo no tengo ninguna obligación en decirte mis motivos por los cuales he venido a este instituto - dijo Ichika seriamente - puede que estos dias haya sido condescendiente contigo, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que contarte sobre mi vida personal y menos que tenga que sentir algo de aprecio por ti.

Las palabras de Ichika fueron tan frias y cortantes que lastimaron a Chifuyu profundamente, por lo que no pudo responder nada

-si ya no tienes nada que decir, entonces creo que ya procederé a descansar

Ichika en ese momento se recosto y se volteo para no mirar a Chifuyu que simplemente se quedo ahi sentada mirando en shock a Ichika

(pensé que estaba haciendo algún progreso) pensó Chifuyu - veo que me equivoque - y una lagrima traicionera recorría su mejilla derecha, pero aun ella queria saber algo.. - Ichika...

-¡¿ahora que?!...

-¿porque te volviste un mercenario? - pregunto Chifuyu con desanimo...

Ichika guardo silencio por unos momentos ante la pregunta, hasta que suspiro y se volteo para seguir durmiendo, haciendo pensar a Chifuyu que no le interesaba hablar con ella, pero no era asi...

-no fue mi deseo ser un Mercenario - respondio el nombrado..

(¿como que no fue su deseo?)

Ichika en ese momento se quedo dormido, dejando confundida a Chifuyu que queria saber mas, pero sabia que tendría que esperar para averiguar mas cosas de el y su pasado.

Mansión Orimura

Izanami en este momento se encontraba en la sala de reuniones del lugar, pero no estaba sola, estaba acompañada de unas personas muy especiales.

La primera de esas personas era una belleza superlativa, de 6'2, de pie a la misma altura que Izanami y posee el mismo tamaño de busto que mide hasta copa H, tiene una expresión de sueño, desde que Izanami la conoce.

Tiene el cabello de color verde claro que se extiende hasta sus caderas, a veces su cabello parece descuidado, Sus ojos son de un color verde intenso. Su tono de piel también es muy claro, casi pálido, pero en comparación con Izanami, ella posee una piel con un brillo más vivo.

usa una lujosa Yukata como Izanami, pero las suya tiene un tono más oscuro, como su Yukata negra favorita que siempre usa en su vida diaria.

La que seguia era una mujer de igual belleza, es muy alta con curvas corporales muy pronunciadas. al igual que las otras tiene un tamaño de pechos de copa H, mantiene una sonrisa fría acompañada por una mirada fría en su cara, su cabello brilla en un color rojo brillante que se extiende hasta sus muslos, sus flequillo se desvían ligeramente hacia sus ojos .

Su tono de piel también es pálido, parecido al tono de piel de Izanami y sus ojos son de color esmeralda, Ademas viste un Yukata azul.

La ultima tambien es una belleza alta con curvas acentuadas, sobre todo en la parte del busto donde cuenta con una copa H al igual que Izanami y las otras 2, Tiene un largo cabello rubio que se extiende hasta su cintura, cubre un poco del lado derecho de su cara, sus ojos son de color azul oscuro. Su tono de piel es bastante blanco, a diferencia de la otras que tienen una tez pálida; mantiene un tono de piel más natural, ademas usa un Yukata, una similitud que comparte con las otras 3, aunque el de ella son más animadas con hermosos diseños como flores, específicamente flores de Sakura.

Estas 3 mujeres son las hermanas menores de Izanami y miembros activos del clan Orimura, el nombre de estas mujeres son Shizuka, Minazuki y Shiori Orimura.

Las 3 son las tias de Chifuyu, Madoka y principalmente de Ichika, Todas habian sido llamadas a una reunión por Izanami que en este momento guardaba silencio absoluto...

-¿y Bien Iza? - pregunto Shizuka - buaahhh ¿porque nos reuniste? - en un tono somnoliento mientras tiene recargado su rostro en la mesa

-Shizuka tiene razón - apoyo MInazuki - es muy raro que tu nos reúnas tan de repente, normalmente tu e Izanagi se encargan de todos los asuntos de la familia sin pedirnos opinión...

-por eso es raro que nos llames a una reunión urgente - comento Shiori

A pesar de que estaba siendo cuestionada por sus hermanas, Izanami seguía callada, bueno eso era asi hasta que...

PAAF

Ella golpeo la mesa de reunión con fuerza, al punto que cuarteo el punto donde golpeo.

-¡¿porque rayos fingen que no saben para que las convoque?! - cuestiono furiosa Izanami - ¡muy bien saben que las llame para que me digan el porque apoyan a Madre en que regrese esa vergüenza a la familia!

Las 3 en ese momento parpadearon varias veces y miraron detenidamente a su hermana mayor que parecía echar espuma por la boca, bueno eso era hasta que...

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA...

Las 3 comenzaron a reir divertidas sin motivo aparente, haciendo que su hermana mayor se enojara aun mas...

PAAF

-¡SILENCIO! - ordeno Izanami golpeando la mesa

Obviamente las 3 se calmaron y se limpiaron las lagrimas que les habian salido por reir tanto

-lo siento Izanami, pero es que no pudimos evitarlo - explico Minazuki -

-es que la verdad fue una tontería el que nos hayas convocado para hablar de nuestro sobrino - dijo Shizuka que habia perdido su somnolencia

-¡¿una tontería?! - pregunta Izanami -

-si - respondió Shiori enojando mas a izanami - veras Nee san, sobre exageras las cosas, el que queramos que Ichika regrese a casa debería ser motivo para estar feliz y no para que te pongas de mal humor.

-Después de que Mama nos contó que el apareció en el Instituto Zoid y derroto a Madoka, nos pusimos felices - comento Shizuka -

-Pensamos que si fue capaz de derrotar a Madoka, dedujimos que te pondrías feliz ya que tiene un nivel muy bueno, el nivel que siempre quisiste que obtuviera para representar a la familia, algo que te haría sentir orgullosa - dijo Shizuka -

-¡¿sentirme orgullosa de ese mocoso?!...¡jamas! - espeto Izanami - ¡jamas voy a sentir orgullo por el y menos perdonar el que me haya humillado de esa manera hace 10 años y que por el todo el mundo nos juzgara, menos ahora que se ha revelado contra mi cuando hice que lo trajeran a casa!

-vamos es normal que pasara - dijo Minazuki - mi lindo sobrino esta dolido porque tu e Izanagi lo abandonaron en el bosque para que muriera, pero con el tiempo se dara cuenta que solo hicieron eso porque estaban enojados, aunque también ustedes lo trajeron aqui a la fuerza como si fuera un criminal de guerra...

-estoy segura que si hablan tranquilamente podrán resolver sus diferencias y volverán a ser tan unidos como cuando el era niño - comento Shiori - ademas ¿no quieres volver abrazar a Ichika?...tu pequeño Ichika, el tesoro de la familia, el niño que siempre estuvo a tu lado desvaneciendo tu mal humor y el que solo vivia para verte sonreír...vamos Nee san, aun estas muy a tiempo para recuperar a tu hijo que a la vez es nuestro y que tanto extrañ...

PAAF

De nueva cuenta Izanami golpeo la mesa con su mano para silenciar a Shiori que la miro un poco aturdida.

-¡Ese vergüenza dejo de ser mi pequeño Ichika y tesoro preciado desde hace mucho tiempo! - espeto Izanami - ¡no me importa que ustedes, Padre y Madre estén de acuerdo en que esa vergüenza regrese a casa, mientras yo este aqui el no pisara esta casa como su hogar y se ha de regresar sera bajo mis condiciones, doblegado, sin motivos para vivir y con la cabeza agachada para que pueda cumplir solo mi voluntad, pero sin esperar alguna muestra de afecto de mi parte!

Izanami en ese momento se levanto y se fue dejando a sus hermanas que la siguieron con la mirada hasta que vieron como salio azotando la puerta del lugar.

-jaaaa...Nee san - dijo Shiori con cansancio - ¿porque debe actuar de esa manera tan irracional?

-esa cabeza dura siempre ha sido asi - respondio Minazuki - pero empeoro desde que Ichika la dejo en vergüenza hace 10 años atrás y por lo que dijo Mama, se puso mas insoportable cuando vio que nuestro lindo Ichika se negó a obedecerla y la insulto...

-¿y si hacemos que Ichika se disculpe? - sugirió Shizuka - pienso que se calmaría mucho si ve que esta arrepentido, asi ella volvería a ser la misma de antes y permitiría que nuestro lindo Ichika regrese...

-lo dudo - refuto Minazuki - dudo que esa cabeza hueca escuche a Ichika y menos que nosotras logremos convencerlo a el para que haga eso.

-podríamos intentar - dijo Shiori - aunque por lo que nos dijo Madre, dudo que quiera ver algún miembro de la familia que apoyo su exilio...

-de las que estamos presentes, ninguna quiso que Ichika fuera exiliado - dijo Minazuki orgullosa

-pero tampoco evitamos que fuera exiliado - refuto Shiori

Las 3 guardaron silencio por un momento, se dieron cuenta que no seria tan facil hablar con Ichika para convencerlo de hablar con Izanami para que hicieran las pases, aunque en ese momento llego alguien que no estaba de acuerdo con ello.

*Ara...si quieren yo puedo hablar con el para que se disculpe la cabeza dura de su hermana* - dijo una voz desde la entrada del lugar, la cual las 3 mujeres reconocieron...

-¡Madre! - exclamaron las 3 mujeres sorprendidas de ver a su progenitora -

-¡¿estas segura que podrás hablar con el?! - cuestiono Shiori a su madre que simplemente sonrio y recargo su mejilla izquierda en su mano

-Ara...me ofende que dudes de mis capacidades de convencimiento - dijo Miyuki con Sorna - si fui capaz de convencer a su padre de hacer la paz con los Sarashiki y los Shinonono hace años atrás para formar una alianza, entonces no debe representar ningún problema el convencer a nuestro lindo Ichika para que se disculpe con la cabeza dura de Izanami...

-t-tienes algo de razón madre - apoyo Minazuki - pero aun así, dudo que Ichika quiera escucharte, tu misma dijiste que se negó a escuchar a Izanami así que por lógica te sera difícil hablar con...

-no es asi - refuto Miyuki silenciando a su hija - veras, cuando estuvo aqui, el mismo Ichika nos dijo que si queríamos un trato con el lo contactáramos, obviamente aprovechare esto para que pueda hablar con el...

-BUAAA...¿estas diciendo que vas a negociar con el para que se disculpe con Iza? - cuestiono Shizuka - ¿o le pagaras para que finja que todavía la quiere como su madre?...

-quien sabe...

En ese momento Miyuki se dio la vuelta y se fue con tranquilidad, aunque solo dio un par de pasos cuando se detuvo y miro de nueva cuenta a sus hijas...

-aunque si les puedo decir esto...nuestro lindo Ichika, es la pieza clave para muchos eventos que se desataran en el futuro...

Sin decir nada mas, Miyuki se fue en su momento dejando confundidas a las 3 mujeres que tenían diferentes pensamientos...

(¡¿que rayos planeas Madre?!) se cuestiono Shiori

(espero que sepas lo que haces Madre, si haces enojar a Ichika o peor aun a Izanami, quien sabe que puede llegar a pasar) pensó Minazuki

(Me pregunto si Ichika seguirá siendo tan buena almohada de dormir como cuando era niño) pensó Shizuka (era tan suavecito, calientito y olía bien, como extraño dormir desnuda con el...aunque también extraño los dias en que nos bañábamos juntos, creo que ire a visitarlo pronto)

De regreso al instituto Zoid - Alguna parte

Ya casi era media noche en el instituto, normalmente ya casi nadie estaba activo en el lugar, debido a que el dia siguiente tendría que estudiar o dar clase, bueno normalmente es asi.

Ya que siempre hay una excepción, y esa excepción era una mujer joven con ojos morados, cabello largo de color rosa púrpura que se extiende hasta sus caderas, la cual tiene una figura curvilínea delgada y pechos grandes. Lleva una bata de laboratorio, un par de orejas de conejo robóticas y esta usando un vestido azul y blanco con forma de mucama que revela gran parte de su escote.

El nombre de esta mujer que se encuentra trabajando hasta tarde es...Shinonono Tabane, la encargada de crear al Liger Zero, el Zoid que piloteo Chifuyu y cual detuvo la Gran Guerra hace 10 años atras, ademas de ser la Hermana Mayor de Houki Shinonono...

Ella se encontraba tecleando el tablero de su pantalla Holografica, al parecer estaba trabajando en algo importante.

Bueno eso era hasta que en ese momento comenzó a escucharse un tono de llamada algo peculiar que provenía de su teléfono celular, cosa que hizo que el par de orejas de conejo robóticas se levantaran...

-E-Esta Melodía es... - decía Tabane con alegría mientras toma su celular - ¡Ey, Ey, todo el dia, cada dia!...¡HI!...¡Soy la Idol de todos, Shinonono Tabane! - Y contesta jocosamente

La forma en que había contestado, hizo enfurecer a la persona que se encuentra del otro lado de la linea, que no era que la misma Houki que en ese momento estaba apunto de aplastar su celular con su mano...

-¡Espera, Espera! ¡No cuelgues Houki chan! - pidió Tabane que cambio su tono..

*Nee san...* - decia Houki -

-¡oh por dios, mi querida hermanita! - decia Tabane con Sorna - ¡Si!, ¡Ya se que es lo que buscas, quieres tu propio Zoid personalizado ¿no es asi?!

La pregunto sorprendió a la nombrada que escucho con mas atención a su hermana mayor.

-¡no te preocupes, ya tengo todo listo! - seguia diciendo Tabane mientras mira desde atrás de su asiento - ¡Con las mejores capacidades, esto va mas allá de la ultima tecnología e incluso hace juego con el Liger que le construí hace tiempo a Chi chan!...¡El nombre de este Zoid es...!

La nombrada se sorprendió Mucho pero no dijo nada...

*Gracias Nee san*

-¡No hay de que Houki chan! - respondió Tabane - ¡pero si en verdad quieres agradecerme, por que no vienes a mi laboratorio que esta debajo del Hangar y me dejas jugar con ese par de...

BEP BEP BEP

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que se escucho como Houki le Habia colgado.

-¿Porque Houki chan es tan mala conmigo? - se cuestiono Tabane - ¡yo solo quiero que seas muy unidas, no importa si llegamos a parecer lesbianas!

Mientras Tabane se cuestionaba el porque no logra tener una buena relación con su hermana menor, en ese momento llego un mensaje a su pantalla Holografica, el cual llamo un poco su atención.

-¿y esto que es? - se cuestiono Tabane para abrir el mensaje

En este había un vídeo donde se podía ver perfectamente la lucha entre Ichika y Madoka vs Houki y Laura...

-mmm...así que Houki chan participo en una Batalla Zoid - Dijo Tabane con poco interés

Después de varios minutos de observar laa batalla en el video llego al punto donde Laura perdió el control de su Shadow fox, cosa que no le intereso nada...

-Lo único bueno de este vídeo, es que pude ver a mi linda Houki chan en su primera batalla en el Instituto - comento Tabane - lastima que perdió contra el piloto de ese comando Wolf que parece se contuvo durante gran parte de la batalla, dejando que Madocchi sacara a relucir sus habilidades...¿me pregunto quien sera?...bueno no importa, en cuanto le su Zoid a Houk...¿eh?

Pero noto en ese momento como de la nada apareció un mini zoid plateado con forma de T-Rex, el cual se introdujo en el comando Wolf y después de unos momentos derroto al Shadow Fox...

Una sonrisa de alegría se formo en ese momento el rostro de la super genio que se levanto de su asiento y miro alegremente aquel mini Zoid.

-¡Después de tanto tiempo, lo encontré! - dijo la super genio extasiada - ¡El Sistema Organoide!

Tabane comenzó a brincar de alegría, realmente le emocionaba haber encontrado ese mini Zoid, pero se calmo cuando se dio cuenta de algo importante y que era...

-¡¿como el piloto de ese comando Wolf lo obtuvo?! - se cuestiono Tabane - ¡debo averiguar quien es y a partir de ahi puedo comenzar a investigar el como lo consiguio!

Tabane comenzó a teclear rápidamente, buscando información sobre aquel piloto dueño del comando Wolf, que no tardo mucho en aparecer e hizo sonreír a la super genio...

-oh vaya, esto no podría ser mas conveniente - comento la pelirosa mientras ve la pantalla Holografica donde se podía ver claramente el nombre del piloto dueño del comando Wolf y del mini Zoid, cosa que la hizo sonreír - veamos que me puedes decir sobre ese Sistema Organoide y que es lo que pedirás a cambio de el...IKKUN.

Al dia Siguiente - habitación de Chifuyu

Por fin el sol había salido, anunciando un nuevo de día de trabajo y estudio para todos los que habitan la prestigiosa institución Zoid, estos atravesaban lentamente la habitación de la legendaria piloto que extrañamente ya no se encontraba presente, el único que se encontraba en el lugar era el propio Ichika.

Este aun seguía acostado en el sofá de la habitación, lo extraño que la manta que lo cubría se veía mas abultada.

Poco a poco comenzó abrir los ojos debido a que los rayos del sol habían iluminado su rostro, por lo que ya no le quedo otra que despertar tranquilamente o eso crei el...

-mmmmm - gruño Ichika mientras abría los ojos - ¿mmm? -

Ichika sintió algo encima de el y hasta abajo de la manta se podía ver un par de piernas que se entrelazaban con las suyas, esto lo hizo sudar y ponerse nervioso hasta que...

-¡whoaaaa!

Ichika se levanto asustado y volteo a ver quien se había acostado con el, cuando levanto la manta vio a una chica de cabello plateado que dormía plácidamente...

-¡aaaaaah!

Un fuerte grito se pudo escuchar en la habitación y en todo el edificio que por suerte ya no se encontraba nadie mas que el...

Lentamente la invitada de Ichika se fue levantando hasta quedar en rodillas mientras tiene en la espalda la manta de Ichika, ella comenzó a tallarse los ojos mientras salia de su aturdimiento por el sueño

-Oh...¿ya amaneció? - pregunto la chica que no era otra que la misma Laura

-¡¿pero cuando mierda entraste?! - pregunto Ichika consternado

Pero antes de que ella respondiera algo, la manta que la cubría se cayo y dejo expuesto el cuerpo de la chica que no sentía de vergüenza por estar desnuda.

-¡Idiota, Idiota, Idiota, tapate un poco! - ordeño Ichika mientras se cubria levemente los ojos - ¡si entra la estúpida de Chifuyu o alguien mas, me meterás en mas problemas de los que ya tengo!

-he escuchado que esposo y esposa no deben ocultarse nada - comento la peliplatina mientras se inclina hacia Ichika dejando aun mas expuesto su cuerpo - recuerda que eres mi prometida...

-¡¿porque mierda me has estado llamando de esa manera?!

-pensaba que en esta parte del mundo llamaban a la persona que aman "mi prometida o novia"

Ichika lentamente comenzó a señalar a Laura que solo lo miraba fijamente, como si no entendiera en la situación de lo que estaba sucediendo

-¡¿quien rayos te hizo creer e...?!

PAF

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Laura lo sujeto por el brazo y le hizo una llave.

-¡AY, AY, AY, AY!

-Creo que necesitas mas entrenamiento en técnicas de pelea

Ichika intento zafarse del agarre de la llave con su otro brazo, pero era inútil, Laura lo había sujetado muy bien

-¡E-Eres fuerte!

-Si quieres practicar técnicas de combate, no me importaría ser tu compañera - sugirió Laura tímidamente

-¡¿porque te estas sonrojando?!...

CRACK CRACK CRACK

Ichika escucho como su brazo se estaba rompiendo por la fuerza del agarre, pero en ese momento se le ocurrio algo para librarse de Laura, algo oscuro...

-¡o-oye Laura!...

-¿Si?...

-¿T-Te gustaría que te enseñe algo que solamente hacen esposo y esposa?...

La propuesta tan repentina llamo rápidamente la atención de Laura que inmediatamente soltó el brazo de Ichika y se sentó encima de el.

-¡claro que si! - respondió la piloto emocionada - ¡¿que es lo que me vas a enseñ...?!...¡HIIIII!

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar debido que sintió como Ichika sujeto firmemente sus glúteos...

-¡¿q-q-qu-que e-e-estas haciendo?!...

Laura no sabia como reaccionar ante el accionar de Ichika, contrario a este que se le habia formado una sonrisa algo perversa...

-nada - respondió Ichika - solo te estoy enseñando lo que hacen solamente un esposo y esposa...

-t-ti-tienes razón...¡¿pe-pe-pero porque me estas sujetando el trasero?!...

-¿como que porque? - pregunto Ichika ofendido - si no hago esto, no seré capaz de enseñarte el proceso de hacer bebes...

-¡¿HACER BEBES?!...

-si...¿acaso no quieres tener a mi hijo?...

La pregunta hizo que Laura se pusiera demasiado roja, al punto que de su cabeza comenzó a salir humo...

-eres muy hermosa, por lo que deduzco que si tenemos un bebe, este sera muy guapo como yo si es varón o si es niña sera muy hermosa como tu...

Después de escuchar que Ichika le dijo hermosa, Laura se puso mas roja e inmediatamente comenzó a imaginar varias cosas

(¡Dijo que soy hermosa y también que si tiene una niña conmigo sera igual de hermosa!...¡nunca nadie me había dicho cosas tan lindas!)

Muchas imágenes llegaron a la mente de Laura en ese momento, la primera era de ella embarazada misma viviendo con Ichika, la siguiente era de ella cargando al bebe mientras es abrazada por Ichika y la ultima era ella misma otra vez durmiendo entre Ichika y Chifuyu, todos completamente desnudos.

Pero estos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando sintió que Ichika la abrazo y la atrajo hacia el, haciendo que prácticamente ella lo montara quedando en una posición demasiado comprometedora, esto hizo que de su cabeza saliera mucho mas vapor hasta el punto que estallo y finalmente se desmayo en los brazos de Ichika.

-oh vaya, que poca resistencia tiene - comento Ichika mientras mira a Laura que tiene espirales en los ojos y su cabeza cuelga hacia atras - aunque bueno, debí haberlo esperado, después de todo creció sin padres y toda su vida no le enseñaron otra cosa que no fuera la guerra...

Ichika acaricio lentamente el cabello plateado de Laura y después paso a su rostro, por alguna razón disfrutaba verlo

-debo reconocer que en verdad si es muy hermosa, al punto de que parece una muñeca - dijo Ichika a si mismo - creo que no me molestaría tener unas cuantas citas contigo, pero dejando eso de lado creo que es hora de que nos separemos, si no la estúpida de Chifuyu vendrá y si me ve de esta manera contigo me arrastra y me golpeara como la ulti...

PAAM

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió repentinamente interrumpiéndolo, dejando ver a cierta profesora de cabello verde que se veia muy decidida

-¡Ichika san, es hora de que te Levantes! - ordeno Maya mientras se introducía a la habitación - ¡se que es muy cómodo estar en estas habitaciones y mas en la de Orimura sensei, pero como tu profesora debo hacer que vayas a cla...¿ses?..

Pero se quedo muda al ver como Ichika tenia a Laura completamente desnuda entre sus brazos mientras lo monta, esto hizo que sus ojos perdieran brillo y su formara una sonrisa un tanto espeluznante en su rostro.

-¡¿Ya-Ya-Yamada sensei?! ¡¿q-que hace aqui?!

-jejejejeje..

Desgraciadamente ella no respondió a la pregunta, simplemente comenzó a reir y lentamente empezó a caminar hacia Ichika que no tardo en poner su rostro.

-¡Espere Yamada Sensei, esto es un mal enten...!

-jejejeje...Ichika san, es hora de tu castigo...

-¡No, espere solo es un!...¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Un fuerte grito de terror se escucho en el edificio aquel día en la mañana.

Monorriel del Instituto - Mas tarde ese dia

Ichika después de haber recibido su castigo por parte de Yamada Maya su profesora, este se dispuso a viajar junto con cierta rubia francesa a la ciudad, extrañamente para ir de compras.

Ambos en este momento viajaban en el monorriel privado del instituto Zoid que usan los estudiantes para ir a la ciudad, sin necesidad de usar sus Zoids

-¿sucede algo mon amour?- pregunto Charlotte con preocupación...

-nada - respondió Ichika con cansancio - solo que me tratan muy horrible desde temprano.

-e-entiendo - dijo la rubia tímidamente - dime...¿porque soy la única invitada mon amour?

-pronto tendremos un viaje de estudios a la playa ¿cierto? - respondió Ichika tranquilamente - pero me dijiste que no tenias un traje de baño para chicas, asi que aprovechare que tengo que comprar algunas cosas importantes, para que compres uno, por eso se me ocurrió que viniéramos juntos, aunque para mi este tipo de cosas es una perdida de tiempo...

-¿perdida de...tiempo? - pregunto la chica bastante desanimada - b-bueno, no tienes que estar obligado a llevarme a todos lados después de que tuvimos intimidad ese día...

Ichika inmediatamente volteo a ver a la rubia.

-¿acaso dijiste algo Charles?...

-¡es Charlotte!, ¡te dije que me llamaras Charlotte cuando estuviésemos a solas mon amour!

-ya, ya no te enojes - pidió Ichika sin tomar importancia a la reacción de su acompañante - te llamare Charlotte, aunque yo te había dicho que no me llames mon amour ya hace días atrás, no sabes cuantos problemas me trajo eso...

-¡Un chico que juega de esa manera con el corazón de una doncella después de tomar su pureza, debería ser pateado por un caballo y morir!..

-¿porque ese cambio tan repentino? - pregunto Ichika confundido - aunque estoy de acuerdo, un chico asi debería morir...

-JAAAAA...

Charlotte simplemente suspiro con cansancio e ignoro a Ichika

Estación - momentos Después

Ichika y Charlotte por fin habían llegado a la ciudad, pero en cuanto bajaron del tren Charlotte bajo sola dejando atrás a Ichika que la siguió.

-¡espera!¿porque estas enojada?...

Charlotte en ese momento se volteo para ver a Ichika y le extendió la mano.

-Dame - pidió Charlotte

-¿eh?..

-t-te perdonare si me tomas de la mano...

-oh, esta bien - dijo Ichika como si nada - si con eso te conformas, cumpliré tu deseo - mientras sujeta la mano de su acompañante. - supongo que lo haces para que no nos perdamos, seria un problema si llegásemos a separarnos en esta ciudad que no conocemos bien.

Ichika en ese momento comenzó a caminar junto a su acompañante que se veia bastante decepcionada.

-Eres un tonto - espeto la rubia en voz baja

Ambos siguieron con su camino, pero lo que no sabían es que estaba siendo seguidos por Cecilia y Ran Gotanda que se escondieron al lado de una maquina expendedora mientras tenían una mirada sin brillo.

-¿Oye? - llamo Ran a la rubia..

-¿que sucede?...

-Acaso ellos...¿van tomados de la mano?..

-si...eso parece...

La respuesta de Cecilia hizo que Ran se le formara una sonrisa perturbadora.

-Ya veo...ni tengo visiones ni esto es una pesadilla...esto es real, ¿verdad?... - comento la pelirroja - ¡de acuerdo, vamos a matarlos! - mientras saca varias armas que consisten desde cuchillos y pistolas, pero...

*eh, parecen que lo están disfrutando* comento una voz desde atras del par de chicas

Ambas reconocieron la voz, asi que voltearon hacia atrás y ahí vieron a cierta piloto que fue derrotada por Ichika.

-¡Laura san! - musito Cecilia mientras Ran se puso en guardia.

-no tienen de que preocuparse - dijo la nombrada con tranquilidad - en este momento no tengo intención de lastimarlas

-¡¿esperas que nos lo creamos?! - pregunto Cecilia furiosa

-asi es - respondió la peli platina para intentar seguir a Ichika y Charlotte pero Ran se interpuso en su camino

-espera ¿que harás?

-¿no es obvio?, me uniré a ellos, eso es todo...

-¡¿no deberíamos primero recurrir a la inteligencia colectiva cuando nos enfrentamos a enemigos de nivel desconocido?! - pregunto la pelirroja seriamente

-¡eso es cierto! - apoyo Cecilia - ¡primero deberíamos seguirlos y descubrir el nivel de su relación! - mientras es apoyada por Ran que asintio

Laura miro por unos segundos a ambas chicas para analizar lo que estaban sugiriendo.

-Ya veo, supongo que es una buena idea

Mientras las 3 chicas por fin se pusieron de acuerdo en seguir a Ichika, este por el contrario ya se encontraba con Charlotte en alguna parte alejada del lugar.

-Ey Charlotte...

-mmm...¿que pasa?...

-ahora que todos saben que eres una chica, es normal que te llamen Charlotte - comento Ichika repentinamente - ¿debería pensar en algún otro nombre por el que te pueda llamar?, un nombre que usemos cuando estemos a solas...

Charlotte se sorprendió un poco por la repentina sugerencia en ese momento

-¡¿eh?! ¡¿e-estas seguro?!

-mmmm...¿que tal Char?, es fácil de pronunciar y es intimo...

-Char...¡si, esta bien! - dijo la rubia alegremente - ¡es realmente bueno mon amour!

-Y-Ya veo... -dijo Ichika algo nervioso

(viendo su reacción, seguro que le ha agradado) pensó Ichika mientras observa la reacción de la rubia (bueno al menos le debo eso, si no le hubiera quitado lo virgen, su padre no me odiaría ni la hubiera negado como su en cuanto se entero)

(Char...Char, ¿con que asi sera?) pensó la rubia emocionada (eso significa...que soy especial para mon amour ¿verdad?)

Ambos siguieron con su camino, mientras observan cada tienda por fuera hasta que Ichika se detuvo enfrente de una.

¿que sucede mon amour?...

-lo lamento, ¿podrías adelantarte? - pidio Ichika amablemente - Hay algo mas que debo comprar

-¿algo mas?..

-si, algo mas...

Con dicho eso, Charlotte se retiro e Ichika se introdujo a lo que parece una florería, donde tardo al menos unos 10 minutos en salir.

En cuanto salio de la florería, con el recibo de pago, este inmediatamente noto como Charlotte venia corriendo hacia el a toda prisa.

-¡Mon amour, ven aquí un momento! - dijo la rubia mientras lo toma de la mano y se van corriendo

Después de buscar en algún en donde esconderse, Charlotte por jalo a Ichika a una tienda que venden accesorios y ropa de verano, donde se escondieron en uno de los probadores.

-¿que es esto tan repentino? - pregunto Ichika confundido

-no, es solo que... - intento decir Charlotte pero bajo la mirada - me gustaría que me dijeses si el traje de baño que elegí te gusta o no

Ichika simplemente suspiro cansado y miro con resignación a la rubia que extrañamente se veía acongojada

-esta bien, pero no tenias que meterme aquí...- dijo Ichika que alzo la voz

-Shhhh...

Charlotte lo silencio y abrió un poco la cortina del probador para ver hacia la tienda para que en ese momento Cecilia, Ran y Laura pasaran

-¿a donde se metieron? - pregunto Ran...

-¿se habrán dado cuenta de que los estábamos siguiendo? ... - pregunto Cecilia

-¿asi que en este lugar venden trajes de baño?... - pregunto Laura

Mientras Charlotte seguía observándolas desde el probador.

(si nos encuentran, seguramente se entrometerán en nuestra cita) pensó Charlotte nerviosa

-¿hay alguien ahí afuera? - pregunto Ichika repentinamente asustando a Charlotte

-¿eh?...¡no, no hay nadie, de todas formas quédate aqui!

Charlotte en ese momento se comenzó a quitar la ropa frente a Ichika.

-¡¿que haces tarada?! - pregunto Ichika mientras se voltea

(lo hice sin pensar, creía que ya me acostumbraría a que me viera desnuda después de que lo hicimos, pero no es así...¿ahora que hago?)

(¿que? ¿que es lo que Char piensa hacer?) se cuestiono Ichika mentalmente (¡no lo entiendo!...se que soy muy bueno en la intimidad, pero yo tampoco llego a tales extremos como para hacerlo en cualquier lado)

(¡ya no importa, solo voy a hacer!)

Con toda su voluntad, Charlotte termino de quitarse toda la ropa.

(¡rayos si se esta quitando la ropa!) pensó Ichika alterado mientras escucha como caen al suelo las prendas de Charlotte (pensemos en otra cosa, si no esto se saldrá de control y ahora si quedara embarazada, ¿que tal sobre pi?...pi es igual 3.1416 5926

Ichika comenzó a pensar que tan largo es el numero pi, hasta que...

-ya puedes mirar - dijo Charlotte para que en ese momento Ichika volteara a verla

Ichika la vio usando un Bikini amarillo que tiene un pedazo de tela en la cintura.

-¿se...ve raro? - pregunto avergonzada

-¡no, para nada! - respondió Ichika rápidamente - ¡pienso que realmente se ve genial, tanto como para que lo hagamos durante toda una noche!

Con ese comentario Charlotte se puso mas roja, pero extrañamente se veia feliz

-e-entonces me llevare este ¿de acuerdo?...

*señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?* pregunto una de las empleadas

-¿eh?..

Pero Ichika dejo escapar un chillido

-esa voz...¿podría ser?... - comento una voz

FUASHH

Alguien en ese momento deslizo la cortina del probador, dejando ver a Ichika y Charlotte, la responsable de esto fue la misma Chifuyu que no se veía nada contenta, pero no venia sola, estaba acompañada por su colega Yamada Maya.

-¡O-O-O-Orimura kun! ¡Dunois san! - exclamo Maya avergonzada -

Aunque ella estaba relativamente calmada a comparación de Chifuyu que tenia hasta marcada las venas de su rostro

-¡¿que están haciendo?!...

Momentos después...

Después de ser sacados del probador por sus respectivas profesoras, estaban siendo regañados por Maya que estaba sentada enfrente de ellos en seiza, aunque ellos estaban sentados de la misma manera...

-¡¿lo entienden?! - pregunto la peli verde de forma autoritaria - ¡aunque hayan sido compañeros de habitación y amigos, tiene que conocer sus limites, no pueden entrar a un vestidor juntos, entiendo que se hayan emocionado, ya que el instituto organizo un viaje a la playa, necesitan actuar con moderación y...

Mientras ambos estudiantes eran regañados, Cecilia y Ran los observaban a lo lejos, mientras discuten que fue bueno que no se encontraron con Ichika y Charlotte ya que tendrían muchos problemas, mientras Laura hacia una llamada con alguien referente al tema de los trajes de baño.

-¡¿quedo claro?!... - pregunto Maya

-¡si!/como diga - respondieron Charlotte e ichika, pero a el le daba igual lo que estaba diciendo su profesora...

Ichika sin decir nada mas se levanto y pro¿cedió a retirarse, pero solamente dio un par de pasos cuando Chifuyu lo detuvo al sujetar su hombro.

-¡¿a donde rayos vas?! - pregunto Chifuyu...

-eso no te importa - respondió Ichika sin mirarla - ahora suéltame.

-no...si te suelto, se que vas a ir a hacer alguna estupidez como la de hace un rato, es mejor que te quedes a mi lado para que...

PAF

Pero Chifuyu no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Ichika golpeo su mano con fuerza, dejando sorprendidos a todos los que estaban presentes.

-yo no necesito una niñera, ni de tus cuidados, jamas los he necesitado Chifuyu - dijo Ichika seriamente - recuerda esto siempre, no me importas ni me importaras, solo vine al Instituto Zoid, por trabajo y una promesa, nada que ver contigo, ni la estúpida Madoka ni el resto de los malditos Orimura, a mi de igual si estas presente en mi vida o no...yo no te necesito y no significas nada para mi...

Todo el mundo se quedo estupefacto, después de escuchar como Ichika le hablo a la Chifuyu Orimura que al igual que los presentes se quedo en shock, sin mas que decir Ichika se fue de la tienda.

Dias despues...

Todo los estudiantes de primer año del Instituto Zoid fueron de viaje a la playa como se había planeado, aunque los mas entusiasmados por este viaje eran los Varones, cada uno de ellos miraba con emocion a la comunidad femenina, pero principalmente a las profesoras.

-¡Ya son las 11! - decia Maya - tiene tiempo libre hasta el final de la tarde, asegúrense de regresar al hotel y no llegar tarde a la hora de la cena...¿entendido?

-¡Si! - respondieron todos los estudiantes que no tardaron en dispersarse para comenzar la diversión

Cada adolescente no tardo ni un minuto en adentrarse al agua, enterrarse en la Arena o hacer cualquier actividad de su gusto, aunque extrañamente faltaba alguien y ese alguien era Ichika.

*oiga...¿donde esta Ichika?*

*no lo se*

*escuche que Orimura sensei lo castigo después de haberlo descubierto haciendo cosas muy atrevidas con Dunois chan en una tienda de deportes*

*yo escuche lo mismo, pero yo me entere que su castigo fue que no podría venir a la playa y se quedaría en el instituto tomando clases extra*

*que mal, yo quería que viera mi nuevo traje de baño*

Todo el mundo comenzó a decir comentarios sobre el porque Ichika no se encontraba presente, estos disimuladamente llegaron a los oídos de Chifuyu que recién llego a la playa usando un bikini negro muy sexy, el cual dejaba expuesto mucha piel y atraía la atención de los varones jóvenes e instructores.

Esta se paro al lado de Maya que usaba un bikini amarillo que atrajo también la atención de los hombres, gracias a su prominente busto, Maya inmediatamente noto la mirada triste de Chifuyu.

-¿pasa algo Orumira sensei? - pregunto la peli verde preocupada.

-creo que exagere el castigo de Ichika - respondió la pelinegra - debi haber permitido que viniera a la playa, junto a los demas, a lo mejor hubiera hecho que se acercara un poco a mi...

-p-puede ser, pero tu la castigaste por faltarte al respeto en un lugar publico y también por hacer actividades inmorales en una tienda - comenta la peli verde - pero no te sientas mal por ello, de seguro Ichika kun buscara la manera de divertirse en cuanto termine los exámenes que solicito...

-¿exámenes?...

-ah es cierto, no te lo había dicho - dijo Maya - después de faltarle al respeto en la tienda días atrás y recibir su castigo, el solicito al instituto que le adelantaran los exámenes y le dieran clases complementarias aprovechando que no vendría a este viaje...

Pero Chifuyu en vez de estar contenta despues de escuchar a Maya, se puso furiosa.

-¡¿quien rayos autorizo eso?! - pregunto enojada - ¡el no puede solicitar eso al Instituto, yo solamente puedo aprobar que un estudiante puede adelantar los exámenes, nadie puede sobre pasar mi autoridad!...

-¡l-lo siento, y-yo lo autorice porque pensé que..!

-¡tu no piensas nada Maya! - regaño Chifuyu que se calmo después de unos segundos - y bien ¿para que quiso adelantar esos exámenes y las clases complementarias?...

-pues el dijo que...

Horas después...

Casi todos los estudiantes se habían retirado al hotel para que pudieran alistarse para cenar, a excepción de una chica que en este momento estaba en un risco donde se podía observar perfectamente el atardecer.

Esa chica era Houki que observa como el sol se escondía para traer una hermosa noche.

*Asi que aqui es donde estabas* - dijo una voz repentinamente haciendo que Houki volteara hacia atrás

Houki inmediatamente vio a su profesora de clase y hermana mayor de Ichika que aun usaba su bikini

-¿que estas haciendo? - pregunto Chifuyu

-oh, Chifu...uuh quise decir Orimura sensei - respondio Houki un tanto nerviosa

-pareces distraída - comento Chifuyu -¿hay algo que te preocupe?...

-pues...

Chifuyu en ese momento comenzó a acercarse a Houki sin que esta se lo esparara

-¿es sobre Tabane?...hable con ella hace unos dias - comento Chifuyu repentinamente sorprendiendo a Houki - dijo que no tenia que ver con el asunto de VT System en el Zoid de Laura.

-si...

En ese momento ambas observaron el sol y se produjo un silencio un tanto incomodo, que Chifuyu no tardo en romper cuando decido en volver a hablar.

-mañana es 7 de julio...quizá aparezca.

Houki simplemente asintió con la cabeza a lo que dijo Chifuyu como si realmente no le importase, pero en ese momento recordó lo que le dijo su hermana cuando le hablo por teléfono.

 _"¡Con las mejores capacidades, esto va mas allá de la ultima tecnología e incluso hace juego con el Liger que le construí hace tiempo a Chi chan!...¡El nombre de este Zoid es...!"_

-Hayate Liger...-musito Houki...

Hotel - noche...

Después de la cena, todos los estudiantes se retiraron a sus habitaciones, aunque algunos seguian despiertos para realizar algunos juegos entre amigos, que consistían desde jugar cartas hasta juegos de apuestas.

Pero todo esto lo hacían sin salir de su habitación, incluso todos los maestros que venian con ellos se encontraban descansando, bueno eso uno pensaria si no viera a Chifuyu afuera del hotel lista para partir de regreso al instituto, aunque su apariencia no era la habitual.

Su cabello largo y negro estaba completamente suelto haciéndola ver hermosa, estaba vestida con una chaqueta negra, pantalones ajustados negros de cuero y botas negras de tacón alto. En la parte posterior de su chaqueta está el símbolo de un copo de nieve blanco y extrañamente tenia una katana completamente blanca que está colgada de su cadera izquierda.

Estaba lista para subirse a una motocicleta Yamaha V-Max, aunque no estaba sola, se encontraba acompañada por Maya que la observaba preocupada.

-O-Orimura sensei...¿estas segura de esto? - pregunto la peli verde preocupada - n-no creo que sea necesario que lo siga, a lo mejor solo ira a ver algún amigo o conocido...

-no... - respondió Chifuyu que ya se había subido a la motocicleta - no puedo permitir que vaya a ningún lado sin que me lo consulte antes...

Con dicho eso, Chifuyu encendió la mato y se fue a toda velocidad mientras es observada por Maya

Un par de horas mas tarde.

Chifuyu ya se encontraba a mitad de camino de donde se encontraba el Zoid de Ichika parado, ella su posición gracias a que le había implantado un chip localizador al Comando Wolf de Ichika sin que este lo supiera.

En ese momento ella veía la pantalla de su motocicleta donde podía ver la ubicación de Ichika el cual se encontraba en las montañas a 600 km de la escuela, no muy lejos de la base que fue destruida hace 3 años atrás por relámpago negro osea el mismo Ichika, esto era muy sospechoso para Chifuyu.

Se preguntaba porque el querría ir a un lugar que puede traerle muy malos recuerdos, en ese momento recordó lo que Maya le dijo

 _" y bien ¿para que quiso adelantar esos exámenes y las clases complementarias?...?"_

 _"pues el dijo que iría a ver alguien importante para el, una persona la cual no puede esperar a ver"_

 _"¿importante para el?"i_

 _"s-si, no me dio muchos detalles, solo me dijo que después de que viera a esa persona tal vez tome una decisión muy importante que tiene que ver con el Instituto"_

Por alguna razón para Chifuyu esto le daba muy mala espina, por lo que decidió ir a buscar a Ichika para saber a quien iría a visitar y también para averiguar que decisión tomara.

Chifuyu acelero en ese momento y en pocos minutos casi llego a la ubicación de Ichika o mejor dicho a la ubicación del Comando wolf que estaba afuera de un espeso bosque en las faldas de la montaña, en cuanto lo vio al llegar pensó lo peor ya que la cabina del piloto estaba abierta.

-¿donde estará? - se pregunto Chifuyu mirando en todas las direcciones posibles

Chifuyu quiso adentrarse al bosque, pero solo dio un par de pasos cuando...

PAAF

Algo aterrizo enfrente de ella y el cual Chifuyu inmediatamente reconoció.

-¡Tu eres la mascota de Ichika! - comento Chifuyu sorprendida al ver a Sieg - ¿q-que haces?...no...mejor dicho ¡¿donde esta Ichika?!-

Pero este simplemente ladeo la cabeza, dando a entender que no comprendía lo que decía o al menos eso es lo que pensó Chifuyu

-¿GROAAR?... - pregunto Sieg inclinando la cabeza

Chifuyu suspiro, sabia que no la entendía para nada aquel mini Zoid.

-jaaaaa...¿para que me molesto en preguntarte? - se pregunto a si misma - incluso aunque me entendieras, se que no serias capaz de responderme...¿no se como Ichika le hace para hablar contigo?, creo que estar tanto tiempo lejos de mi a hecho que se vuelva loco, bueno no importa...

Sin tener mas que preguntarle mas a Sieg, Chifuyu en ese momento intento entrar de nueva cuenta al bosque, pero no pudo ya que Sieg se habia puesto de nueva cuenta en su camino.

-¡¿que rayos te pasa?!...- pregunto Chifuyu enojada - ¡quítate de mi camino si no quieres que...!

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Sieg le dio la espalda y comenzo a caminar hacia adentro del bosque, pero se detuvo un momento y volteo a ver a Chifuyu.

-¿que quieres? - pregunto Chifuyu para que en respuesta Sieg moviera su cola - ¿quieres que te siga?...

-GROOAAR... - Sieg respondió para seguir caminando

-creo que eso es un si...supongo que no eres tan malo y me llevaras con Ichika

Ambos en ese momento se adentraron en el bosque, Chifuyu caminaba atrás de Sieg viendo cada uno de sus movimientos, aunque no tenia algún motivo para sospechar que el le tendiera una trampa, aun no podía bajar la guardia.

Después de caminar durante unos minutos, Sieg se detuvo exactamente enfrente de un arbusto y metió la cabeza en este...

-¿oye que rayos estas haciendo?...

Lamentablemente Chifuyu no recibió respuesta, simplemente Sieg seguía con la cabeza metida en el arbusto...

-¡oye llévame con Ichika si no quiere que...mmmmm!

Pero Sieg la silencio al enredar su cola en su boca y le metió su cabeza dentro del arbusto el cual tenia varias huecos donde se podía ver exactamente el otro lado, el cual era un hermoso campo de flores que parecían tener solo unas horas de ser plantadas.

Chifuyu quedo impresionada por la belleza de la flores, pero mas que eso estaba impresionada por que en el centro de esta se encontraba Ichika usando la ropa con la cual llego al Instituto Zoid y estaba sentado en posición seiza enfrente de algo...

-Jajajajaja ¿y recuerdas aquella vez cuando nos quedamos sin comida cuando estábamos en el desierto e intentaste comerme porque tenias mucha hambre? - pregunto Ichika repentinamente a lo que estaba enfrente de el.

Chifuyu no podía visualizar adecuadamente aquel objeto que estaba enfrente de Ichika, por mas que lo intentaba no podía, por lo que decidió acercarse para ver mejor.

Sieg simplemente soltó a Chifuyu y le permitió acercarse a Ichika lentamente, extrañamente este aun seguia hablando solo.

En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Chifuyu se quedo muda al ver aquel objeto al que su hermano le estaba hablando...

-una...tumba - musito Chifuyu impactada...

-jajajaja...pasamos tantas cosas juntos Mama, tantas cosas que jamas voy a olvidar - comento Ichika mucha a la tumba con alegría, pero repentinamente se calmo - sabes, no he podido hacer tantos amigos como te lo prometí, aunque acumulo constantemente gente a mi alrededor para no sentirme solo, despues de un tiempo simplemente continuan desapareciendo, el simple hecho de ser yo me arrebata a la gente con la que me encariño, al final me quedare abandonado y solo...

(¿porque dice eso?) pregunto Chifuyu consternada...

A pesar de la cercanía de Chifuyu, Ichika aun no se había percatado de la presencia de ella.

-aunque...no me daré por vencido, debo esforzarme como tu lo hacías, creo que eso es en lo único que soy bueno, si, soy bueno esforzándome - Ichika se dijo a si mismo ya con algo de entusiasmo - soy un mercenario y siempre me arriesgo en todo para conseguir lo que quiero, así que me esforzare mucho para cumplir la promesa que te hice...Kugh…Ughnu…Snif

Repentinamente Ichika a gimotear, cosa que preocupo mas Chifuyu que no sabia que hacer.

-como envidio a los imbéciles de mis compañeros, ellos tienen muchos amigos y familias que los quieren, los cuales no fingen su cariño...

Chifuyu quedo mas impactada por las palabras de Ichika, realmente le habían dolido pero tambien le enojaron, así que dispuso a ir a reclamarle...pero se detuvo al ver como este sujeto con fuerza su pantalón...

-me siento solo - dijo Ichika repentinamente mientras unas cuantas lagrimas comienzan recorrer sus mejillas - muy solo...¡por favor regresa Mama te necesito!...Kugh…Ughnu

Ichika en ese momento comenzó a llorar...

(soy una idiota, me he concentrado tanto en que no se aleje de mi que no he notado el como se siente ) penso Chifuyu mientras se acerca...

ABRAZO...

Sin esperarlo, Ichika fue abrazado repentinamente por Chifuyu que comenzó a llorar junto a el...

-idiota, ¿como te atreves a decir que estas solo? - pregunto Chifuyu mientras voltea a Ichika y pone sus rostro entre sus pechos - me tienes a mi, no lo dudes, siempre estaré contig...¿eh?

Pero un fuerte aroma fue percibido por Chifuyu en ese momento y el cual reconoció al instante

-¿cerveza? - se pregunto Chifuyu para que en ese momento notara que el aroma provenía de Ichika - ¡¿estas ebrio?!... -

-¡e-eso n-no es cierto se-señorita presidenta! - ¿refuto? Ichika difícilmente pero - HIC...

-¡si estas ebrio pequeño idiota! - grito furiosa - ¡eres un pequeño bastardo!...

PAAW

Chifuyu planto un fuerte golpe en el rostro a Ichika que lo mando varios metros lejos de ella y la tumba...

-¡eres un estúpido y yo que creia que si estabas triste! - reclamo a ichika pero este se encontraba inconsciente - ¡rayos, no debi haber venido aqui, solo me hiciste perder mi...¿eh?...

Aunque guardo silencio al ver varias vendas en las manos de Ichika y también al ver lo que decía la lapida...

-"aquí yace Chiquita, la excelente piloto conocida como la heroína de la república de Helic" - leyó Chifuyu detenidamente -

Después de leer lo que decia la lapida, se puso a pensar por unos momentos y llego a la conclusión que tal vez Ichika no estaba fingiendo, si no que realmente se sentia triste, tambien llego a la conclusión que debía averiguar mas sobre lo que vivió Ichika en el pasado.

Pero eso seria mas adelante, por ahora debía verificar que su pequeño hermano no hubiera muerto por el fuerte golpe que le asesto en el rostro.

Momentos despues.

Por fin Chifuyu e Ichika salieron del bosque, aunque este ultimo fue sacado por su hermana que lo cargo en su espalda ya que no le quedaba otra, despues de lo dejo inconsciente de un solo golpe.

Aunque un detalle que noto ella antes de cargarlo, es que pudo ver que Ichika tenia varias curaciones y vendas en los dedos, al parecer el habia sido el responsable de plantar todas aquellas flores alrededor de la tumba de la esa tal "chiquita".

Después de caminar un unos momentos al final, llegaron al Comando Wolf, Chifuyu bajo a Ichika y lo recostó en un árbol cercano y fue a buscar algo a la cabina del piloto del Zoid.

-¿donde tendra este tarado su equipo para acampar? - se cuestiono Chifuyu buscando dentro de la Cabina -

Desgraciadamente para ella era inutil, Ichika no tenia nada de lo que Chifuyu Buscaba.

-tsk... no hay nada - bufo Chifuyu - entonces significa que no eran simples palabras, Ichika ha dormido en todo tipo de lugares...haaaa, si que las pasado...

ABRAZO.

Pero en ese momento alguien repentinamente abrazo a Chifuyu que se sorprendió bastante, ya que no pudo sentir a nadie acercándose. Cuando se volteo para golpear al maldito que se atrevió a tocarla sin su autorización, se detuvo al instante al ver que era...

-¡¿Ichika?!...

-jejejejeje... que bueno que regresaste Chiquita - comento Ichika mientras se volvia a lanzar para abrazar a Chifuyu que quedo consternada...

Este comenzó a frotar su rostro contra el pecho de Chifuyu que simplemente no se movio...

-¡es bueno verte, después de tanto tiempo! - seguía diciendo este

Chifuyu no sabia que hacer, estaba entre la espada y la pared, no sabia si decirle a Ichika que la estaba confundiendo con otra persona o la otra de no decirle y permitir que el siguiera teniendo contacto con ella, después de todo desde que lo volvió a ver ni una sola vez la había abrazado, pero ese pensamiento paso de lado cuando...

-n-no te vuelvas a ir de mi lado - musito Ichika con un tono de voz quebrado - por favor, por favor regresa...

Ahi estaba de nuevo, Ichika comenzó a llorar, pero ahora lo hacia en los brazos de Chifuyu que simplemente comenzó a acariciar su cabeza..

(¿que tanto habrás sufrido en estos años Ichika? ¿que es lo que tanto te atormenta?) se cuestiono Chifuyu mentalmente para que en ese ese momento Chifuyu se volviera a quedar dormido entre sus brazos

Al parecer todo este tiempo el que hablo fue el alcohol que hizo que Ichika confundiera a Chifuyu con esa tal "Chiquita"

(bueno no importa, después lo averiguare...por ahora disfrutare de este momento)

-¡mmmmm!...

Ichika comenzó a quejarse en ese momento, al parecer la chaqueta de cuero negro de que Usaba Chifuyu le estorbaba para sentirse comodo, extrañamente esto hizo sonreír a Chifuyu, aunque lo hizo de una forma extraña ya que comenzó a babear un poco.

-fufufufufu...¿tanto extrañas los pechos de tu hermana?, que infantil eres, pero esta bien.. -musito Chifuyu con alegria mientras baja la cremallera de su chaqueta, dejando expuesto gran parte de sus pechos para que luego pusiera el rostro de Ichika entre ellos, al parecer no usaba nada de bajo de esa chaqueta - bien ahi están, tus almohadas de tu uso exclusivo mi pequeño Otouto, asi que úsalas tanto como quieras y no te preocupes, nadie mas las ha usado ni las usaran, solamente tu Ichika, son todas tuyas...

Ambos en ese momento se acurrucaron en la cabina del comando Wolf, abrazados el uno al otro, aunque Ichika no sabia con quien estaba parecía que lo disfrutaba, también Chifuyu pero se sentia culpable ya que tuvo que aprovechar que su hermano no estaba en sus 5 sentidos para estar cerca de el.

Al dia siguiente...

Los primeros rayos de sol ya estaban golpeando el bosque iluminándolo completamente, haciendo que el roció de la mañana que cubria la extensa vegetación de lugar brillara con intensidad, aunque también los rayos de sol de la mañana golpeaban la cabina de piloto del comando Wolf, pero principalmente el rostro de Ichika...

(mmmm...que calor) pensó Ichika intentando abrir los ojos (no puedo respirar, me ahogo)...

BOING

Pero noto que tenia algo muy suave que cubría su rostro

(que blando...¿blando?)...

Ichika en ese momento abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa cuando vio que estaba siendo abrazado por Chifuyu que se encontraba completamente desnuda y tenia su rostro entre sus pechos.

-Ichika por ahi no... - dijo Chifuyu entre sueños -

-¡¿C-Chifuyu?!... - pregunto Ichika consternado en voz baja - ¡¿que mierda haces?!...¡¿eh?!...

Pero noto que no solamente su rostro estaba en el busto de su hermana, tambien su mano se encontraba atrapada entre las largas piernas de esta, muy cerca de su lugar intimo

-mmmm...Ichika tienes unas manos muy grandes - dijo Chifuyu otra vez entre sueños hasta que...

-¡AAAAAHHHHHHH! - grito Ichika que abandono rápidamente la cabina de su Zoid

El fuerte grito de Ichika se pudo escuchar por todo el bosque en ese momento, haciendo que los pequeños animales que lo habitan salieran huyendo de este, pero también despertó a su hermana...

-BUAAA...bueno dias Ichika - dijo Chifuyu en un tono somnoliento - por favor no me mires hasta que me ponga mi ropa.

-¡¿P-Porque mierdas estas aqui y que haces desnuda maldita degenerada?! - pregunto el nombrado en estado de Shock -

-buaaaa...no estoy acostumbrada a dormir con tanta ropa por lo que me la quite - respondió Chifuyu - tampoco me ayudo que hacia mucho calor en la noche y que no te despegabas de mis pechos, parecías un bebe...

-¡como sea ponte tu ropa y lárgate de aquí! - exigió Ichika -

Momentos después

Chifuyu ya había terminado de vestirse y ahora estaba parada enfrente del comando Wolf que tenia la cabina del piloto abierta, donde Ichika estaba limpiando desesperadamente con desinfectante y otros líquidos limpiadores para quitar el aroma que se quedo impregnada ahi.

-¿que vamos a desayunar? - pregunto Chifuyu repentinamente haciendo que Ichika se detuviera...

-¿disculpa?...

-pregunte ¿que vamos a desayunar? - respondió Chifuyu descaradamente - es de mala educación tener a una dama esperando por el desayuno...

-ja, estas loca Chifuyu, ni si quiera eres una dama - bufo Ichika - ademas no te dije que vinieras aqui a buscarme, también te dije que te largaras y respondiendo a tu pregunta no se tu, pero en mi caso iré a un pueblo cercano para comer algo...

-bien, entonces voy contigo - dijo Chifuyu -

-¿acaso no escuchas mujer? - pregunto Ichika enojado - lárgate, no te necesito cerca de mi, ahora regresa a ese estúpido hotel donde se hospedan todos tus alumnos que de seguro te han de estar esperando para tener un fantástico dia contigo...

-eso haría, pero...

-¿pero?.

-pero tu mascota se comió parte de mi motocicleta durante la noche, por lo que ya no puedo regresar al hotel como quisiera - dijo Chifuyu señalando a Sieg que efectivamente estaba devorando la moto de esta, haciendo que Ichika se palmeara la cara y mirara enojado a Sieg - ahora hazte responsable y llévame contigo...

Minutos mas tarde

El comando Wolf iba a toda velocidad en camino hacia al pueblo cercano que había mencionado Ichika antes, por suerte la cabina del piloto era para 2 y no hubo problema para que viajaran cómodos, bueno ya al menos uno de ellos ya que...

-"Y aprendí a llevarla bien y ahora vendrás... a molestar, entro a la casa y me encuentro con tu jeta de almidón... la cerradura no cambie ni la llave te quite, si hubiera adivinado que vendrías a molestar y vete ya, ya vete ya"

Ichika iba cantando algo que para desgracia de Chifuyu le desagradaba bastante.

-¡Ichika! - pronuncio Chifuyu con furia silenciando un momento a Ichika - ¡cierra la maldita boca si no quieres que te ponga cinta adhesiva en ella!

-no - respondió Ichika ante la amenaza de Chifuyu - yo cantare o haré lo que quiera mientras este aquí o otras palabras para ti, mi Zoid mis reglas...pero si no quieres seguir escuchando mi melodiosa voz me puedo detener y dejarte en el camino para que puedas regresar caminando a tu lujoso hotel, aunque no te lo recomiendo ya que hay muchos bandidos por esta zona y si te ven por ahí y mas vestida así, no dudo que terminaras siendo su juguete sexual...

Muchas venas se marcaron en el rostro de Chifuyu, pero no fue capaz de refutar algo a su hermano, sabia que tenia razón, si el la dejaba a medio camino podría pasarle algo, ademas no tenia las mas mínima intención de dejar solo ha Ichika y mas despues de lo que vio la noche anterior.

Sin mas que decir entre ellos, el Comando Wolf siguió con su camino durante al menos una media hora, hasta que llegaron a la entrada de el pueblo que habia dicho Ichika que no habia cerrado la boca durante el trayecto.

-Lo he hecho en todas las posiciones del kamasutra - dijo Ichika mientras se abre la cabina del piloto del Comando Wolf - en fin, una noche conocí a una camarera en uno de mis viajes, era un poco gorda, pero tenia una boca y buenos pechos que daban unas buenas...

-¡Ya cállate! - dijo Chifuyu fastidiada mientras se baja del Zoid - ¡no quiero que me sigas relatando tus absurdas historias!

-jaaaa...que lastima y yo que estaba disfrutando este tiempo de hermano/hermana mayor - comento Ichika con Sorna mientras se baja del Zoid haciendo enojar a Chifuyu - bueno no importa, ahora entremos y busquemos algo que comer, en verdad me estoy muriendo de hambre...Sieg cuida el Comando Wolf, no quiero regresar y encontrarme con la sorpresa que tenga algún rasguño, al menos uno no hecho por mi...

Sieg simplemente asintio, para que en ese momento Ichika y Chifuyu entraran al pueblo, donde los pobladores los veian detenidamente y murmuraban cosas, principalmente de Chifuyu que se sentía muy incomoda, al parecer ya se habia arrepentido de haber escogido ese vestuario la noche anterior para salir a buscar a Ichika.

Este por el contrario, caminaba tranquilamente con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras saludaba a varios habitantes del lugar, al parecer ya lo conocían ya que le correspondían el saludo, desde niños, ancianos, mujeres y uno que otro grupo de jovencitas de su misma edad que le sonreían de forma coqueta, esto enojo mucho a Chifuyu que ya estaba a nada de ahorcar a Ichika.

Pero antes de que lo lograse, este se detuvo repentinamente provocando que Chifuy chocara con el y cayera de trasero al suelo.

-oye, se que tienes hambre, pero al menos trata de aguantar y no te tires al suelo- dijo Ichika mientras voltea a mirar a su hermana -

-¡cállate, es tu culpa el que me cayera, si no te hubieras detenido tan repentinamente yo no hubiera..!

-si, si lo que digas - comento Ichika con fastidio - ahora si no tienes nada mas que reclamarme, es hora que comamos algo, yo invito...

-¿comamos algo? ¿ en donde?...

-ahi...

Ichika señalo un lugar en ese momento, este era un edificio de piedra de dos pisos que tiene la profundidad de una posada limpia, el cual está ubicado a lo largo de la calle principal del pueblo y está lleno de muchos clientes en este momento.

La entrada principal tiene un juego de puertas dobles con tallas de madera que decoran el marco. Las tallas se pueden ver en varios lugares en el frente. El signo del restaurante se puede ver en el lado izquierdo de la entrada, así como en un cartel sobresaliente con un tenedor y un cuchillo cruzados.

Afuera de este, habia muchas de las camareras que trabajan en el lugar, invitando a los pobladores a entrar, estas usan un vestido verde por encima de la rodilla con mangas largas y un cuello blanco, delantal blanco y diadema, pequeño arco naranja debajo del cuello, Leggings negro y Botines marrones, cortos.

-¿ahi?...

-si - respondió Ichika mientras camina hacia adentro del restaurante mientras es observado por Chifuyu que simplemente se quedo en el suelo - vamos levántate, no tenemos todo el dia, tienes que comer algo, no quiero que te enfermes por no comer algo y Madoka o los tontos de tus alumnos me reclamen por ello...

Mas sin embargo, Chifuyu quedo sorprendida, no se espero que Ichika se preocupara por ella, aunque no sea de la forma que lo esperaba, pero aun asi se sentia un poco feliz, Ichika no era tan distante de ella como pensaba.

Chifuyu se levanto en ese momento y siguio a Ichika hacia adentro del restaurante, que a pesar de que atraía miradas no les tomo importancia.

Ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas cercanas a las ventanas donde se podía ver perfectamente la calle principal y la fuente que estaba frente al restaurante, un paisaje perfecto en la opinión de Ichika que no dejaba de ver hacia afuera con una sonrisa suave...una sonrisa que no habia mostrado Ichika desde que llego a I.Z.

En cambio para Chifuyu el paisaje perfecto no era la fuente, el poblado ni si quiera sus alrededores, no, para Chifuyu el paisaje perfecto era Ichika, el verlo sonreir llenaba lo mas profundo de su ser, adicionando que después de haberse reencontrado con su querido hermano menor por fin pueda tener un momento a solas con, el cual no seria interrumpido por nadie o eso creía ella, ya que...

PAAF

Alguien de repente azoto en la mesa lo que parecia el menu del restaurante, esto atrajo la atención de ambos ya que no esperaron que la responsable de esa accion tan atrevida fuera una de la misma camareras del lugar...

Esta era una joven adolescente que tiene el pelo castaño claro atado en dos colas, con una cinta amarilla en ambos lados. Comparada con las otras empleadas del restaurante, es bastante pequeña, vestida con el uniforme de las camareras.

-¡sean bienvenidos señores clientes! - exclamo la chica con un tono agresivo - ¡¿puedo tomar su orden?!...

-¡oye!...¡¿porque rayos hiciste...?!...

-por su puesto que si - respondió Ichika interrumpiendo a Chifuyu que se sorprendió por la actitud tan calmada que habia tomado - pero me gustaría saber que nos ofreces...

La actitud tan relajada de Ichika y el poco interés que tuvo hacia su actitud tan agresiva, hizo que la chica se pusiera peor al punto que se podía ver como un aura negra la rodeaba.

-¡por si le interesa, el menú abarca desde fideos, carne asada, sopas, así como varios tipos de alcohol! - dijo la chica ya furiosa - La comida en nuestro restaurante es la que sabe mejor en toda la región, y el licor de frutas de la dueña sabe lo suficientemente bueno como para que las personas nos frecuenten del diario, pero al final usted escoge...mi estimado...¡Cliente! - al punto que estaba doblando la charola de metal que traía entre las manos con mucha facilidad

(¿que rayos le pasa a esta chica?) se cuestiono Chifuyu mentalmente mientras observa detenidamente a la empleada que se comporta de forma hostil hacia Ichika (parece como si odiase a Ichika)

-pues tráenos unos fideos para ambos y un plato grande de carne asada para que pueda compartirlo con mi linda acompañante - dijo Ichika sonrojando a Chifuyu haciendo enojar aun mas a la camarera - ah también algo de licor de frutas, me gustaría probarlo...

-¡si, señor cliente! - dijo la chica que no tardo en retirarse

Después eso, no tardo la mesera en regresar con lo que pidió Ichika para el y extrañamente Chifuyu, la cual disfrutaba cada momento de estar con su querido hermano menor..

Minutos mas tarde...

Chifuyu e Ichika ya habían terminado de comer y beber, aunque Chifuyu se le podia ver mas relajada gracias al alcohol de frutas que bebio.

-t-tu rostro esta rojo pero no debes beber alcohol y-ya que eres un niño - dijo Chifuyu con dificultad aunque ella también tenia el rostro bastante rojo, pero mucho mas a diferencia de Ichika - aunque es raro ve-verte asi..

PAAF

Pero Chifuyu no tardo en desmayarse sobre la mesa mientras es observada por Ichika que bebía un tarro de alcohol

-ha pasado tiempo desde que vine aqui y por eso bebo, porque estoy feliz...- dijo Ichika - ya tenia tiempo que no me sentía así.

-e-eres impresionante mi lindo Otouto, con todas las estupideces que haces en el Instituto pensaba que siempre andabas feliz - dijo Chifuyu que se había levantado y ahora estaba masajeando el cabello de Ichika -

-los rostros engañan Chifuyu, nunca se sabe que guarda una persona debajo de una gran sonrisa - comento Ichika...

-Ichika, Ichika, Ichika no entiendo lo que dices pero con que me des cariño me basta - dijo Chifuyu mientras frotaba el rostro de Ichika entre sus pechos, pero este no tardo en separarla de el a la fuerza...

-ya basta, estas haciendo el ridículo Chifuyu, creo que es hora de irnos...¡mesera!...

En ese momento la mesera que los había atendido con anterioridad se acerco al ser llamada, aunque se podía ver a leguas que aun seguía enojada.

-¡¿s-si señor?!...

-me puedes dar la cuen...

PAF

Pero Ichika ya no pudo terminar de hablar, debido a que la mesera encajo un cuchillo sobre la mesa...

-¡ya estoy harta de ti! - exclamo furiosa la mesera confundiendo a Ichika - ¡primero vienes al pueblo sin avisarme antes, luego vienes al restaurante y ni siquiera eres bueno para saludarme, para colmo vienes acompañado con esta bestia de pechos grandes que quien sabe de donde sacaste y se comportan como una linda pareja enamorada, lo peor es que me lo restriegas en mi cara!...

Ichika en cambio simplemente ladeo la cabeza, al no entender de lo que hablaba la mesera...

-¿nos conocemos? - pregunto Ichika inocentemente enfureciendo a la mesera que tomo el cuchillo de la mesa y...

-¡eres un maldito!...¡muere!...

Intento apuñalar a Ichika que no se movio de su lugar, simplemente observo como se acercaba el cuchillo en camara lenta al igual que muchos de los presentes, hasta que...

*¡ya es suficiente Rin!* - exclamo una voz de forma autoritaria haciendo que se detuviera la identificada como Rin...

Esta se detuvo al instante y volteo con miedo hacia atrás, ahi vio a una mujer de la misma de edad de Chifuyu aunque de piel oscura, con dos líneas rosadas paralelas en su mejilla y el cabello agrupado con 8 cintas para el cabello, 4 rosadas y 4 verdes, Lleva puesto un top corto negro que deja su abdomen expuesto, y un top verde / naranja holgado sobre él. Su falda es de color naranja con ribete verde y un short negro y tiene botas.

-¡Ho-Hola Moonbay! - dijo Rin con miedo -

-¡Soy jefa mientras estemos aqui! - exclamo la identificada como Moonbay... - ahora volviendo al punto, ¡¿que te he dicho de comenzar peleas en el restaurante?!

-que no es bueno para el negocio - musito Rin teniendo la mirada agachada - y si hemos de pelear con alguien, que sea afuera, asi no asustaremos a la clientela y no perderemos ganancias...

-si sabes eso, ¿entonces porque insistes en pelear con este respetable cliente?...

-¡¿respetable?! - pregunto Rin furiosa - ¡Ichika no es para nada un cliente respetable, solo es un tonto que...!

-silencio...

-¡si, jefa!

-¿acaso el te falto al respeto cuando lo atendías?...

-no...

-¿te pidio algo imposible?...

-n-no, pero...

-pero nada - dijo Moonbay - ahora retírate a tu cuarto y ve a pensar sobre lo que hiciste...

-si jefa...

Rin en ese momento se retiro de mala gana y la identificada como Moonbay paso a ver a Ichika...

-¿porque fingiste no conocerla Ichika? - pregunto la morena

-jejejeje...asi que lo notaste, bueno ya sabes que me encanta molestar a la gente Moonbay...

-y gracias a eso casi asustas a mi clientela, ¿que hubieras hecho si se hubieran ido sin pagar?...

-pues creo que te hubiera dejado a esta en garantía - comento Ichika mientras señala a Chifuyu que en este momento se encontraba afuera del restaurante mirando seriamente a los arbusto de alrededor...

-jaaaaa...no se para que vas a ese tonto Instituto de pilotos, si no aprendes nada de educación y respeto hacia los demás- dijo Moonbay exasperada - te comportas como la imprudente de Chiquita, como me hubiera gustado que le aprendieras algo mejor a esa desquiciada...

-bueno, no le alcanzo el tiempo, solo para enseñarme a como defenderme y el como pilotear un Zoid correctamente - comento Ichika mientras se levanta de la mesa - dicho de otra manera, vivo mi dia a dia en la forma en como me enseño ella a hacerlo ... - y pasa aun lado de Moonbay - por cierto, ¿donde estan los padres de Rin?...

-hace tiempo que dejaron el poblado, debido a que se divorciaron - respondio Moonbay - ninguno de los 2 quiso llevarse a esa mocosa ni hacerse cargo de este lugar, por eso tuve que hacerme cargo de ambos cuando se fueron, es algo molesto ya que no puedo viajar como quisiera, pero no me puedo quejar este lugar ya que me ha traído buenas ganancias...

-ya veo - comento Ichika - por eso se me hizo raro no verlos cuando llegue, bueno gracias por la comida, nos vemos después...

-¿no pasaras a ver al viejo y a los niños?...

Ichika se detuvo de repente ante el cuestionamiento de Moonbay, pero suspiro repentinamente...

-creo que iré a verlos en mi siguiente visita - dijo Ichika mientras se masajea la nuca - aunque ha pasado un tiempo desde que los vi...

-ya deja de buscar pretextos y solo ve a verlo - comento Moonbay - desde que te fuiste, el viejo no ha hecho otra cosa que pensar en hacer caer nieve en esta región, asi que no le hará daño verte, lo distraerá un poco de esa locura

-jaaa...bien - dijo Ichika para salir del lugar, pero cuando solo dio un par de pasos...

-por cierto, tienes una linda hermana...

PAF

El comentario de Moonbay hizo que Ichika se cayera al suelo y luego la mirara consternado.

-no me veas asi, hay que ser tonto para no darse cuenta de su gran parecido físico - comento Moonbay - ademas ella lo dijo, "eres su lindo Otouto"... -

-¡ca-cállate! - reclamo Ichika sonrojado...

-jajajajajajaja...¡lo sabia, si tienes una debilidad pero nunca pensé que fuera una tan tonta! - comento Moonbay con sorna - ¡tener una hermana asi de Brocona ha de ser vergonzoso y peor es que le encantas, no me sorprendería que en este momento ella tuviera puesto uno de tus calzoncillos...jajajajajajaja!

-¡ya me voy! - dijo Ichika para retirarse - ¡tu ven conmigo, ya me hiciste pasar muchas vergüenzas el dia de hoy! - y toma por el brazo a Chifuyu para que finalmente se fueran hacia una colina cercana...

Moonbay por otro lado los miro irse, aunque ya habia cambiado su mirada...

-espero que con tu hermana a tu lado, por fin cambies esa mirada triste Ichika y dejes de culparte de lo que paso hace 3 años...

Momentos después...

Ichika finalmente después de caminar varios minutos por la colina, casi conseguía llegar a la cima, aunque se le podía ver exhausto y esto era por que a las 5 minutos que habia comenzado a subir la colina, Chifuyu se desmayo por lo ebria que estaba y ha Ichika no le quedo de otra que llevarla en su espalda.

Pudo haberla dejado por ahí tirada, pero no quería que Moonbay le reclamara por haber botado a Chifuyu.

-¡maldición, estas muy pesada Chifuyu! - espeto Ichika mientras seguía caminando - ¡juro que haré que me pagues cada puto favor!

Ichika ya estaba de demasiado malhumor, cosa extraña en el ya que generalmente no se enojaba tan fácilmente, al parecer tener cerca a Chifuyu a hecho que se ponga de malas

Después de caminar ya unos metros, soportando el peso de Chifuyu, llego a la cima...

-¡jaaaaa...al fin! - exclamo Ichika cayendo sobre sus rodillas por el cansancio - ¡hey, vaca gorda, despierta!...

Chifuyu lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos...

-mmmm...¿donde estamos?...

-en la cima...¡ahora bájate, estas muy pesada!...

-¡no quiero!..

Chifuyu en ese momento enredo sus piernas y brazos en la cintura y cuello de Ichika que no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar y seguir caminando.

-dios...¿porque me torturas de esta manera? - se pregunto Ichika para seguir caminando... - se que he hecho muchas cosas malas y me he metido con muchas mujeres con las que no debía, pero en serio, creo que no me merezco un castigo tan feo como este...

Mientras Ichika refunfuñaba mientras caminaba, Chifuyu disfrutaba que este la cargara, eso fue por unos momentos hasta que...

PAF

Ichika la soltó, haciendo que cayera de trasero al suelo.

-¡¿que te pasa?!...

-ya llegamos - respondió Ichika

-¿llegamos?...¿a donde?..

-ahi -

Ichika señalo una pequeña choza, que estaba al lado de lo que parecía un pequeño hangar de aviones, inmediatamente Ichika camino hacia ellos dejando atras a Chifuyu que no le quedo de otra que seguir a su hermano.

En cuanto ambos estuvieron enfrente de la choza, Ichika se había dispuesto a tocar la puerta, pero no pudo hacerlo debido a que...

PAF

Un pequeño grupo de 3 niños abrió la puerta y se abalanzaron sobre el, derribandolo al instante...

-¡Ichika nii san! - exclamaron los 3 niños que estaban sobre el. -¡regresaste!

-s-si me atraparon - dijo el nombrado con dificultad - ahora bájense, ya están muy pesados...

En ese momento los 3 niños se bajaron de Ichika que inmediatamente se levanto y comenzó a acariciarles la cabeza con cariño. mientras Chifuyu los observaba.

Por alguna razón, les tenia envidia a ese grupo de niños.

Cuando se separaron de Ichika que habia terminado de acariciarles la cabeza, ahí Chifuyu pudo verlos bien, la primera que era la mas pequeña de los 3, es una niña que tiene el pelo largo y blanco. Ella parece tener pestañas blancas y tiene los ojos marrones, Ella lleva broches de diamantes en el pelo ademas esta vestida con un vestido blanco.

La siguiente era niña un poco mayor, tiene el pelo morado oscuro, a menudo atado en una cola de caballo, con flequillo largo y desigual en la parte delantera. Ella tiene ojos afilados, de color púrpura oscuro que coinciden con el color de su cabello y esta vestida con un vestido azul.

El ultimo que era el mas grande de los 3, era un niño tiene una altura notablemente más corta que las otras 2. Tiene una constitución delgada y le faltan músculos. Tiene ojos amarillentos pardos y pelo negro corto. esta vestido con ropa casual

-¿como han estado, Maria, amy y Honna? - pregunto Ichika amablemente...

-¡Bien! - respondieron los 3 al unisono para que en ese momento voltearan a ver a Chifuyu... - ¿quien ese ella?. - y preguntaran mientras la señalan

Ichika miro por un momento a Chifuyu y esta simplemente volteo la mirada, era como si supiera que iba a responderles al trió de niños que no es nadie, pero en vez de eso...

-podría decir que es un como alguien de mi familia - contesto Ichika sorprendiendo a Chifuyu

-¿como alguien de tu familia?...- pregunto Maria que es la mas pequeña...

-¿es tu hermana...? - pregunto Amy que es la niña mayor - se parece mucho a ti Ichika nii san -...

-bueno, mi relación con esta Onee san es un poco complicada - dijo Ichika sobándose la nuca - pero ya dejen de hacer preguntas y ahora ustedes díganme donde se encuentra el viejo, vengo a verlo...

-se encuentra atrás de la cabaña, haciendo sus experimentos como de costumbre - respondió Honna que es el mayor de los 3

-gracias, ahora quédense aquí iré a verlo...

-¡Si! - respondieron los 3 -

-bien dicho niños, Chifuyu cuida de ellos regresare en unos minutos - pidió Ichika para darse la media vuelta - si quieres llévalos con sieg, a ese pedazo de chatarra viviente le encanta jugar con ellos, solo no dejes que se alejen demasiado, tienden a meterse en problemas si los pierdes de vista...

Ichika en ese momento se retiro antes de que Chifuyu pudiera negarse a cuidar al trió de niños que no dejaban de mirarla con ojos de curiosidad.

-H-Hola... - saludo nerviosa Chifuyu - ¿que q-quieren hac...whoooaaaa?

Pero antes de que terminara de hablar, los niños ya la habían tomado por los brazos y la arrastraron a toda velocidad colina abajo, en dirección hacia donde se encontraba el comando Wolf.

Mientras pasaba eso, Ichika ya había llegado a la parte trasera de la cabaña donde vio una enorme Maquina y un montón de herramientas tiradas por todo el suelo, pero principalmente vio a un hombre mayor casi calvo, si no fuera por que tiene en la nuca una larga cabellera blanca y en frente 2 trenzas.

Este se encontraba sentado conectando varios cables en la enorme maquina, eso era hasta que...

-¿que tanto haces ahí parado muchacho? - pregunto este repentinamente sorprendiendo un poco a Ichika - se que Chiquita no fue la mejor dándote una educación, pero al menos ella saludaba cuando venia a verme y no solo se me quedaba viendo.

Aquel hombre se levanto y paso a mirar a Ichika con una sonrisa la cual este correspondió, pero esto no quedo ahi, Ichika corrió hacia a el y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-bienvenido, muchacho...

-si, estoy de vuelta viejo...

-¿quieres comer algo?...

-no, ya comi en el restaurante de Moonbay...

-entonces, preparame algo - pidió el anciano separándose de Ichika - sabes, soy muy malo con la cocina y bueno, tu eres el único que ha preparado una comida decente por estos lugares y ademas seria bueno que les prepararas algo a esos niños que tanto te han extrañado tanto...

Ichika suspiro y se agacho un poco cerrando los ojos, pero sonrió y abrió uno de ellos para ver al viejo.

-no tienes remedio, pero esta bien...dame 1 hora y te preparare algo y a los niños, se notan que no han comido algo decente ademas de la comida mata sanos de Moonbay...

-si Moonbay te escuchara, de seguro que te mata...jajajajaja

Dentro de la cabaña - 1 hora después

Ichika ya había terminado de cocinar y ahora se encontraba sentado en el comedor junto a el anciano que ahora disfrutaba de una tasa de Te.

-UMMM...Están ricos - comento el anciano mientras come una galletas y bebía el te que le preparo Ichika.

-Las galletas tienen un poco de cebada y el pastel que también prepare, tiene tomates en vez de manzanas...

-aunque sea un Tomate, aun sigue siendo muy dulce - comento el anciano mientras toma Te - como pensaba tu cocina sigue siendo la mejor, ¿porque no pones una pequeña repostería?, de seguro ganarías mucho dinero...

-Por favor viejo, sabes muy bien que solo cocino para mis amigos y familia... - comento Ichika bebiendo Te - pero acepto el cumplido, me pone de buen humor..

-lo digo enserio, seria un excelente negocio...

-Aquí tienes algo mas de Te...

Ichika le sirvió algo mas de Te al anciano que lo bebió feliz...

-a pesar de que es dulce, es muy ligero...

-me alegra que te guste viejo...

Ichika miro a aquel anciano, que disfrutaba lo que el le había preparado y sintió algo de nostalgia.

(Estoy seguro que puedo pasar un tiempo así, sin preocuparme por nada...solo aquí con el Viejo) pensó Ichika que sonrió levemente - (hace que me sienta un poco aliviado)

-Hey Ichika - dijo el anciano repentinamente - ¿El "Instituto y el trabajo" te tienen ocupado?...

Ichika abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido, pero apretó su taza de Te a la vez.

-si - respondió Ichika en voz baja - ese lugar es muy interesante, me ayudo todo lo que me enseñaste hasta ahora y aun no concluyo lo que me encargaron, pero este supongo sera el ultimo trabajo que haga antes de que me vaya de I.Z

Por un momento hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambos, hasta que aquel anciano decidió hablar de nueva cuenta.

-después de terminar el trabajo ¿que piensas hacer?...

Pero Ichika no respondió, simplemente miro hacia afuera.

-Hey Ichika - dijo otra vez el anciano ganándose la atención del nombrado - si es que quieres, porque no ayudas a la gente del pueblo con sus cultivos de frutas y verduras?...se que no estas acostumbrado, pero puedo decir que un trabajo duro aunque es muy gratificante...¿no lo crees?

Ichika miro asombrado al anciano que le sonreía amablemente esperando una respuesta.

(El viejo es muy amable, no puedo decir nada) pensó Ichika (a pesar de que esta consciente de que es mi "trabajo", sin embargo aun me va extender la mano seguramente... si no hubiese sido por el, me habrían aplastado hace mucho)

Ichika miro su taza de te y ahi pudo ver varias imágenes de su pasado

(a pesar de que es un lugar tan cómodo, pensé quedarme en este pueblo pero...)

-No lo pienses tanto muchacho, yo se que quieres cambiar de vida y esto seria la mejor opción...

El comentario del anciano hizo sonreír de nueva cuenta a Ichika.

(me pregunto si estaría feliz...si tengo un lugar a donde volver como este, sin sentirme avergonzado)

-Gracias viejo... - respondió Ichika

-Ichika entonces...

-pero yo...no puedo...

La respuesta dejo frió al anciano, que tenia una mirada consternada.

-Yo no creo que deba hacerlo - dijo Ichika - eres demasiado consciente con tan solo ver mis habilidades al pilotear, yo hago un trabajo demasiado peligroso y mejor que nadie lo sabes.

Ichika alzo su brazo un poco, a la altura de su rostro y miro su mano.

-piloteando ese pobre Zoid me he bañado en mucha sangre - dijo Ichika pero el anciano no dijo nada - mis manos están muy sucias

(mi apodo es [Relámpago Negro]) penso ichika (carne quemada, huesos rotos, Zoids destruidos...tengo un Zoid teñido en rojo oscuro por la sangre de aquellos que tome su vida, toda la gente que me conoce y me odia reafirma el apodo)

Ichika sonrió amargamente y miro de nueva cuenta al anciano.

-Trigo, Verduras y las frutas, los crías cuidadosamente para que alguien los coma ¿verdad? - pregunto Ichika con una sonrisa - para que muchas personas sean felices ¿verdad?...si mis manos se llegan a involucrar, si seria demasiado desagradable...

-algo como eso...

(El trabajo de mercenario, lo único que ha traído es vergüenza y problemas a todos los que se me acercan) pensó Ichika (si un mercenario como yo se ve involucrado con el, los niños y la gente de este pueblo, su reputación se vera afectada, por eso me distancie para que no les pase lo mismo que a Chiquita)

Ichika se levanto de la mesa y miro un poco triste al anciano.

-lo siento Viejo, yo ya me debería ir... - dijo Ichika mientras se dirige a la salida - gracias por la charla y los consejos de costumbre.

-Ichika, ninguno de nosotros...

El Anciano intento detener a ichika, pero antes de que dijera algo mas este paso a mirarlo con una sonrisa triste.

-he dicho que esta bien, en verdad ya me lavare los pies de este trabajo y le daré su descanso a ese pobre comando Wolf.

En ese momento Ichika recordó a una mujer mientras el anciano lo miro con tristeza

(lo siento viejo) pensó Ichika ( deja de poner esa cara...debo terminar este ultimo trabajo...no puedo evitarlo, esto es una ceremonia por usted, los niños, Moonbay y ella, para dejar de ser un mercenario...y también una separación)

Ichika siguió mirando al anciano que no cambio su mirada triste

(una persona que se ha bañado en tanta sangre como yo, no merece estar cerca de alguien tan bueno como usted viejo)

-ademas no me parezco a usted, ni a la buena gente del poblado - dijo Ichika con una sonrisa - solo puedo estar con tontos con tan mala suerte como yo...bueno, nos vemos después viejo.

Sin mas que decir, Ichika salio del lugar dejando al anciano pensativo y negando con la cabeza.

-muchacho, han pasado 3 años desde ese incidente y no dejas de culparte por lo que paso - comento el anciano asi mismo para que después se diera la media vuelta y mirara hacia la sal del la cabaña. - ya puedes dejar de esconderte, se que has estado escuchando nuestra conversación desde hace un buen rato, puede que este algo viejo, pero no soy tonto...

Lentamente se fue asomando una mujer de cabello negro y la cual había acompañado a Ichika desde ayer en la noche, el anciano la miro por unos momentos hasta que decidió hablar

-tu y ese muchacho se parecen un poco - comento el anciano tranquilamente - no me sorprendería que me dijeras que eres su hermana o su prima...

Chifuyu simplemente se quedo callada ante el comentario que hizo el anciano, en cambio este le volvió a dar la espalda.

-pero lo mas seguro que no te infiltraste a este lugar solo para decirme que eres su familia ¿verdad? - comento el anciano de nueva cuenta - pude verlo en tus ojos, quieres saber que tanto guarda Ichika, el porque parece odiarse a si mismo y principalmente de quien es la tumba que ese muchacho visito...¿no es asi?...

Chifuyu se quedo con la boca abierta, realmente no sabia que decir ante lo que estaba diciendo aquel anciano que parecía saber mas de lo que aparentaba.

-no me veas asi, es muy obvio saber que seguiste al muchacho hasta la tumba de Chiquita y de ahí no te has despegado de el...

-S-Si...T-Tiene razón - dijo Chifuyu algo nerviosa - quiero saber todo, pero principalmente quiero que me diga quien es esa tal Chiquita...

Aquel anciano camino hacia la puerta y solo dio un paso afuera, quedándose parado justo en el frente de la entrada observando el atardecer...

-tienes cara de que trabajas para el gobierno, asi que has de saber quien es Relámpago negro...

-si , el legendario mercenario que acabo con el ejercito de 1500 zoids que iban atacar la República de Helic - respondio Chifuyu - lo leí en el expediente donde viene la información de mi hermano, en otras palabras el es relámpago negro...

-entonces no es necesario que te cuenta esa parte, muy bien - comento el anciano - ¿pero sabes porque y el como hizo?

Chifuyu iba a responder pero se volvió a quedar callada al no saber la respuesta.

-para saber el porque lo hizo, tengo que contarte de Chiquita mejor conocida como la heroína de la Republica de Helic, debido a sus actos heroicos - comento el anciano - Ella era una excelente piloto Zoid, ex-soldado de la república, aunque se volvio una mercenaria cuando se retiro del ejercito, le gustaba viajar y ayudar al que lo necesitara, pero a pesar de eso su vida era vacía ya que no tenia quien la acompañara, pero eso cambio cuando conoció a Ichika en un invierno...

-¿donde lo conoció?...

-no lo se, solo se que lo encontró sentado en un puente en un invierno muy frio y lo salvo de una muerte segura, ya que en aquel entonces Ichika era un niño que vagaba solo sin nadie quien lo cuidara...tenia la suerte de un desgraciado como le gustaba decir a Chiquita - contesto el anciano - por alguna razón ella se lo llevo consigo y lo cuido como su propio hijo, le enseño todo lo que sabia sobre los Zoids y el como conducirlos adecuadamente, siempre andaban juntos...

-¿siempre juntos?...

-Si, por lo que me contó Chiquita, Ichika nunca se despegaba de ella, actuaba como si estuviera agradecido - contesto de nueva cuenta el anciano - aunque es natural que estuviera agradecido con ella, pero volviendo al tema era raro que se separasen uno del otro, incluso en los momentos peligrosos, nunca se alejaron...hasta cierto día hace 3 años...

La cara del anciano cambio a una muy amarga en ese momento.

-Alguien muy importante había sido secuestrado por el ejercito rebelde, por lo que lo que el gobierno contrato a Chiquita para salvar a esa persona, ella sin rechistar acepto, pero sabia que la misión era muy peligrosa y llevar a Ichika era llevarlo casi a una muerte segura, ella sabia que tenia que ir sola, por lo que dejo a Ichika en una cabaña oculta que esta unos 50 kg de la base para mantenerlo a salvo, cuando llego a donde estaba esa persona secuestrada, logro sacarla sin problema pero...

-¿pero?

Por un momento el anciano guardo un silencio profundo, hasta que decidio hablar...

-No contó que Ichika la seguiría hasta la base piloteando el Saber tiger que el tenia en aquel entonces...esto llamo la atención de los soldados de la base, por lo que comenzaron a atacar a matar...aunque el muchacho era muy hábil para los soldados y podía contraatacar gracias a lo que aprendió de Chiquita, aun asi los números no estaban a favor de el, por lo que no tardaron en poner a Ichika contra las cuerdas y dañar su Saber tiger seriamente, tampoco ayudo que el saber tiger ya no tenia mucha energía, cuando estaban a punto de asestarle el golpe final al muchacho, Chiquita entro en acción con su comando Wolf y lo salvo después de haber dejado a la persona que tenia que rescatar en un lugar seguro...Chiquita con su habilidad logro deshabilitar a los Zoids que tenían arrinconado a Ichika, pero en el proceso el comando Wolf comenzó a ser dañado, pero Chiquita no se dejo amedrentar por eso y siguió su batalla para salvar al muchacho durante unas horas, de alguna forma ambos salieron de ahi...

-¿que paso con ella?...si dices que ambos lograron salir de ahi, entonces ella debería estar viva...

-a eso iba - contesto el anciano - cuando finalmente lograron evadir a sus perseguidores y llegaron al lugar seguro donde Chiquita habia dejado a esa persona, Ichika y esa persona notaron que en la cabina del Comando Wolf habían atravesado varios disparos que hirieron de muerte a la pobre Chiquita, Ichika cuando la saco con ayuda de la otra persona y vio sus heridas entro en desesperación, quiso ir a vengarse de los soldados que la lastimaron, pero se detuvo cuando vio que ella estaba agonizando y con su ultimo aliento, le dijo a Ichika que viviera feliz y sin penas como otras cosas que la verdad no me atrevo a decir, que entrara a una buena escuela, tuviera una linda novia...todo lo normal para un chico que estaba en pleno crecimiento y a la persona que salvo le pidió que cuidara del muchacho, que no lo dejara solo y que le mostrara todo lo que no pudo ver con ella, después de heredarle su voluntad a estos 2, ella finalmente murió en los brazos de Ichika...

Chifuyu comenzó a derramar lagrimas, ahora entendía un poco el porque Ichika estaba llorando enfrente de la tumba.

-cuando Chiquita dejo este mundo, no solamente se llevo todos sus sentimientos hacia Ichika, si no también por un momento una parte muy importante de el...- comento el Anciano -

-¿una parte muy importante? ¿cual?

-la capacidad de razonar - respondió el anciano - ese dia Ichika perdió el control de si mismo y solo tenia una cosa en mente...Venganza, cosa que obtuvo cuando regreso a esa base con el comando Wolf de Chiquita, destruyo, destrozo y acabo con todo lo que estaba en ese lugar, no hubo piloto ni Zoid que lograra pararlo, era la primera vez que aparecía un piloto asi, uno capaz de convertir un simple Comando Wolf en un monstruo que se movía como un relámpago que nadie podia parar... un relámpago que se baño en la sangre de sus enemigos, ahi es donde nació el temido [Relámpago negro...]

Chifuyu limpio de su rostro las pocas lagrimas que habia dejado escapar y se calmo un poco.

-de por si al niño ya se le conocía como "relámpago", el ayudante de "la heroína de la república de Helic", pero cuando sucedió esa terrible noche fue bautizado con un apodo que hasta ahora le ha traído problemas a Ichika, no importa cuanto dinero obtenga por los trabajos que hace y de que tanta gente se rodee ...no es suficiente para llenar ese vació que dejo Chiquita en su vida, ni siquiera el mismo Organoide que encontró un tiempo después de la muerte de Chiquita a sido suficiente para ayudarlo con ese vació, por eso el muchacho ha optado por alejarse de la gente, no quiere que alguien mas muera por sus imprudencias.

-entiendo ahora muchas cosas, pero hay algo que no me quedo claro, se supone que Relámpago negro murió esa noche tras acabar con el ejercito rebelde...¿como es que Ichika logro...?...

El anciano inhalo una gran cantidad de aire y luego exhalo para pasar a mirar a Chifuyu...

-no puedo decírtelo - respondió el anciano dejando confundida a Chifuyu -

-¿porque?...

-hay cosas que si quieres saberlas, tienes que esperar a que el propio Ichika te las diga - contesto el anciano con una sonrisa amable - seria muy grosero de mi parte contarte la vida del muchacho sin su consentimiento, espero que puedas comprender...

-s-si...

El anciano se dio la media vuelta y finalmente salio de la cabaña, pero solo dio unos pasos cuando...

-¡e-espere! - grito Chifuyu para que el anciano se detuviera -

-¿si?..

-¿como sabe todo lo que paso ese dia?...

El anciano se dio la media vuelta y...

-Porque la persona que salvo Chiquita y a la cual le pidió que cuidara de Ichika antes de morir, soy yo - contesto el anciano para luego seguir caminando - te recomiendo que vayas a buscarlo, ese muchacho es capas de dejarte y no estoy bromeando...

Con dicho eso, el anciano se fue hacia la maquina y siguió trabajando en ella, por otro lado Chifuyu lo miro por unos momentos hasta que finalmente se fue corriendo, pero su rostro cambio de uno confundido a uno determinado.

-cuida de Ichika... - musito el anciano... - se que tu puedes hacerlo..

Minutos después.

Chifuyu ya había bajado parte de la colina, pero le faltaba as de la mitad para llegar hasta abajo, se veía agotada por ello y no ayudaba que tenia mucho calor por la ropa de cuero que usaba y que sus botas fueran de tacón algo...

-jaaaa...jaaa...jaaa...estúpida colina, es muy inclinada - espeto Chifuyu con cansancio - ¡ya estoy harta, haré que Ichika me de un masaje en cuanto regresemos al hot...!

BOOOM

Pero una explosión que se genero a su lado que derribo unos cuantos arboles interrumpió su quejido, Chifuyu volteo mecánicamente hacia donde se genero la explosión y su rostro se puso un poco azul, si hubiera estado unos metros mas a la derecha, hubiera terminado muy mal.

-¿qu-que rayos fue eso? - pregunto Chifuyu algo nerviosa - ¿acaso hay una pelea Zo...?

BOOOM

Mas no pudo terminar de hablar, puesto que otra explosión se volvió a generar, aunque esta vez se genero muy cerca de ella y la cual la mano a volar unos cuantos en el aire, para que después cayera violentamente al suelo

-tsk...tsk...tsk...¿de donde rayos están saliendo estas explosiones? - se pregunto Chifuyu mientras se levanta lentamente por el dolor...

*¡¿que rayos haces ahí?!...¡mueve tu enorme trasero Chifuyu!* - ordeno una voz desde atrás que la mencionada inmediatamente reconoció, por lo que volteo hacia atrás, donde vio el como se acercaba el Comando Wolf a toda velocidad...

-¡Ichika! - exclamo la mencionada - ¡¿que rayos te pa...?

BOOOM

Otra explosión volvió a interrumpir a Chifuyu que se genero enfrente de ella y en cuanto se disperso el humo, dejo ver toda su cara sucia por el humo, pero estaba aturdida por ello, por lo que no podía reaccionar.

En ese momento la cabina del piloto del Comando Wolf se abrió mientras corría, en cuanto estuvo cerca de Chifuyu, bajo la cabeza rápidamente para que Ichika tomara por un brazo a la pelinegra y la recogiera, para que finalmente cerrara la cabina, aunque extrañamente Ichika no lanzo a su hermana hacia el asiento de atrás.

Chifuyu estaba sorprendida y sonrojada por estar sentada en las piernas de su hermano, pero su impresión desapareció y se convirtió en furia cuando recordó casi moría a causa de las explosiones repentinas...

-¡tu fuiste el que provoco esas explosiones!...¡¿verdad?!...

-no - respondió Ichika sin voltear a mirar a Chifuyu que se puso mas furiosa...

-¡tu eres el único que esta piloteando un Zoid en este momento y por ende tu fuiste el que lanzo los disparos que casi me matan!...

-no fui yo - refuto Ichika tranquilamente - fue ella... - y señala hacia arriba

Chifuyu pudo ver en el cielo que se observaba perfectamente a través de la cabina del Comando Wolf, vio algo que volaba en el cielo que inmediatamente reconoció y era...

-¿Un Redler?...

-si, lleva un rato persiguiéndome - respondió Ichika - ha sido en el dolor en el trasero hasta ahorita, no me lo he podido quitar de encima ya que a la altura que esta es demasiado grande como para que uno de los disparos del Comando Wolf lo alcance, incluso corro el riesgo que si disparo, lo evada y caiga en el pueblo o cerca de alguien inocente.

-E-Entiendo - dijo Chifuyu avergonzada - ¿p-pero porque te persigue?

-pues porque...

*¡Ichika ya rindete de una vez!* - ordeno persona desde el intercomunicador -

Chifuyu se quedo boquiabierta al reconocer la voz del piloto del Redler, que no era otra que la mesera que los atendió cuando llegaron al restaurante.

En ese momento en la pantalla del Comando Wolf apareció la mesera, la cual se veía bastante enojada

-¡Ichika ya detente de una maldita vez, si no quieres que te mate!...

-ni loco crees que te haré caso Rin - respondió el nombrado con sorna - ademas, ¿no crees que estas yendo muy lejos con todo esto Rin?, digo, llevas un rato persiguiéndome y creo que a Moobay no le gustara eso...

-¡cierra la boca Ichika! - exclamo Rin para que el Redler descendiera atrás del comando Wofd y comenzara a disparar con su ametralladora.

A pesar de que estaba siendo perseguido, el Comando Wolf logro esquivar los disparos del Redler al girar repentinamente a la derecha, exactamente hacia el espeso bosque...

-¡no escaparas Ichka!...

El Redler inmediatamente ascendió de nueva cuenta al cielo para buscar al Comando Wolf y seguir con su ataque, desafortunadamente el bosque le impedía ver a Rin el Zoid de Ichika.

-¡¿donde rayos estará ese estúpido de Ichika?! - se pregunto Rin con enojo - ¡sal de una vez Ichika para que pueda!...

BOOOM

Pero una explosión que se genero muy cerca donde estaba volando el Redler, interrumpió a Rin...

-¡¿asi es como quieres pelear Ichika?! - pregunto Rin de nueva cuenta - ¡quieres pelear como un cobarde que no da la ca...!

BOOM BOOM

Otras explosiones la volvieron a interrumpir, haciendo que por un momento perdiera el control y descendiera violentamente, pero por fortuna Rin retomo de nueva cuenta el control de Zoid y no se estrello violentamente contra el suelo, pero quedo en una altura considerablemente baja...

-¡ja ja ja, eres un tonto si crees que con eso me vas a ganar Ichika! - Bufo Rin pero...

*¡¿eso crees Rin?!* - pregunto una voz repentinamente para que...

CRASH

El comando Wolf apareciera repentinamente desde arriba y golpeara con sus patas delanteras una de las del Redler, provocando que este perdiera el control y ...

BAAAM

Se estrella finalmente en el suelo, incapaz de seguir peleando contra el Comando Wolf de Ichika que no tardo en aparecer enfrente del Zoid derribado.

Inmediatamente la cabina de pilotos de ambos Zoids se abrieron, dejando ver por un lado a Ichika con Chifuyu y por el otro a Rin.

Ichika y Chifuyu bajaron rápidamente del Comando Wolf y se acercaron a Rin que aun seguía dentro su Redler, pero tenia las manos arriba, en señal de que se había rendido.

-Se acabo Rin...

-bien, me derrotaste Ichika - comento Rin repentinamente - soy toda tuya, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmi...

PAM

Mas no pudo decir nada mas cuando Chifuyu le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza.

-tsk...tsk...tsk...¡¿porque rayos fue eso?!... - exclamo Rin furiosa mientras se masajea su cabeza

-¡¿eres idiota?! - pregunto Chifuyu enojada - ¡¿acaso no te das cuenta que por tu ira repentina pudiste causar un accidente?!, ¡no solamente pudiste haberme matado a mi, si no también había el riesgo de que algunos de los disparos o bombardeos de tu Redler pudieron haber caído encima del poblado o en el hogar de alguien mocosa!

Rin se quedo sorprendida cuando que escucho como la acompañante de Ichika comenzó a reprenderle, incluso el mismo Ichika se quedo sorprendido por la accionar de su hermana mayor.

-¡pe-pero Ichika tuvo la culpa, el me provo..!

-¡silencio niña tonta!...

-s-si señora...

Rin agacho la mirada y se puso muy nerviosa, no podía con lo dominante de Chifuyu, solo podía pensar "es peor que Moobay"

Chifuyu tomo un poco de aire y se calmo, pero aun seguía muy seria, viendo a la timida Rin que ya no sabia que responder.

-el pilotear un Zoid conlleva una gran responsabilidad - comento Chifuyu repentinamente sorprendiendo a Rin incluso a Ichika - no niego que seas buena piloteando, incluso debo reconocer que eres mejor que varias estudiantes de I.z donde yo soy maestra, pero eres muy arrebata con tus emociones y dejas que te controlen rápidamente...

-Si-Siempre me dicen lo mismo...¡pero esta vez tuvo la culpa Ichika, se burlo de mis pechos cuando fue al restaurante de Moobay a despedirse!...

-sea lo que sea, aun así mocosa tienes que controlarte...puedes provocar un algo grave si actúas de esa manera irracional...

Rin no fue capaz de refutar lo que dijo Chifuyu, sabia que tenia la razón, por lo que volvió a agachar la cabeza, pero en ese momento...

-kug...uhg...sniff...

Rin comenzó a soltar pequeños gimoteo, como si estuviera llorando, estos los escucharon ambos, por lo que se agacharon y ahí confirmaron que Rin si estaba llorando...

-estúpido Ichika, yo solo quería despedirme correctamente de ti, pero lo único que haces es burlarte de mi cada vez que no vemos - musito Rin con tristeza - ¡¿porque eres asi conmigo?!...

Chifuyu volteo a mirar a Ichika en ese momento y le lanzo una mirada acusatoria que decia "arregla esto..¡ahora!"

Ichika suspiro derrotado, se sobo la nuca por el cansancio y después se acerco a Rin...

-bien mira, lo siento Rin - dijo Ichika algo acongojado - no fue mi intención molestarte de esa manera, pero ya sabes como soy, ademas solo quería animarte un poco, no es fácil entender el que tus padres te abandonen y luego estés como si nada, así que...¿me perdonas?...

Rin miro a Ichika por unos momentos, este mostró una sonrisa tranquila la cual indicaba a la chica que si estaba arrepentido.

-bien, te perdono - respondió Rin - pero...

-¿pero? - preguntaron Chifuyu e Ichika al mismo tiempo...

-¡pero debes llevarme contigo! -exigió Rin

La respuesta dejo helada a Chifuyu, que no tardo en enojarse...

-¡oye espera un momen..!

-esta bien - respondió Ichika como si nada interrumpiendo a su hermana -

-¡Ichika!...

-¿que Chifuyu? - pregunto el aludido - creo que no tiene nada de malo que ella venga conmigo al Instituto Zoid, le hará bien conocer otros pilotos Zoids para que mejore sus habilidades...

-¡tal vez tengas razón, pero tu no puedes decidir si alguien entra al Instituto asi nada mas, ella tiene que pasar una larga serie de prub...!

ABRAZO...

Ichika abrazo a Chifuyu en ese instante y puso su rostro entre sus pechos, para que luego la pasara a mirar con ojos de cachorro que suplica comida..

-Por favor Chifuyu...nee...

Chifuyu sintió como una flecha atravesó su corazón, por lo que se sonrojo bastante.

-¡E-Esta bien, haré los arreglos necesarios para que tu amiga en unos días se convierta en una estudiante de I.z! - comento Chifuyu bastante avergonzada. - pe-pero esto sera la única vez que haré esto...¡¿oíste Ichika?!

-gracias... - dijo Ichika -

Ichika en ese instante soltó a su hermana y se fue directamente hacia su Comando Wolf, pero antes de que llegara, Rin lo sujeto por un brazo y lo volteo para que la mirara de frente...

-¡¿que rayos fue eso Ichika?!...

-¿que fue que?...

-¡eso!...¡¿porque rayos llamaste a esa mujer Chifuyu nee?!... -

Después de escuchar la pregunta de Rin, Ichika simplemente se quedo callado y bajo la mirada...

-¡Responde Ichika!...

Ichika simplemente cerro los ojos, suspiro y le dio la espalda a Rin...

-Orimura Chifuyu...

-¿eh?...

-Ese es su nombre...

-Espera, espera, espera...¿Orimura Chifuyu? - pregunto Rin con desconcierto - ¿la misma mujer que detuvo la gran guerra hace 10 años con solo su Liger zero, la misma mujer que se le apodo El caballero blanco por el blindaje de su Zoid, la piloto que gano el Mondo grosso y miembro de la poderosa familia Orimura?...¿de esa misma Chifuyu Orimura estas hablando?...

-si...

Rin en ese momento perdió la fuerza en sus piernas, por lo que cayo sobre ellas, estaba impactada, nunca espero que la mujer que acompañaba a Ichika era esa legendaria piloto y para colmo varias veces estuvo le levanto la voz a esa mujer que si hubiera querido la hubiera matado...

Aunque ella tenia muchas dudas, una de ellas era saber que hacia esa mujer como alguien como Ichika y la otra que era principal para Rin, es saber porque Ichika la llamo "Chifuyu nee" asi como si nada.

Pero la respuesta habia dejado helada a Rin por lo que olvido un momento lo que estaba discutiendo con Ichika y no tardo en levantarse y correr hacia donde estaba Chifuyu, para que diera un salto dando varios giros, hasta que cayo al suelo, teniendo la frente en el piso...

-¡perdóneme por favor! - pidió Rin desesperada confundiendo a Chifuyu...

-¿que dijiste?...

-¡que me perdone Chifuyu san! - respondió Rin rápidamente - ¡fui increíblemente grosera con usted desde el momento que llego al restaurante junto con Ichika, yo no sabia quien era al principio, pero ahora lo se, no sabe cuanto la admiro, soy una gran fan suya y de hecho usted fue la que me inspiro para ser una piloto Zoid, aunque mis habilidades no son tan buenas, le aseguro que ahora que me dio la oportunidad de estudiar en I.Z no la defraudare y...mmmmmmm!

Pero Chifuyu puso su mano en la boca de Rin para callarla, ya le había dado un fuerte dolor de cabeza con tan solo escucharla.

-Y-Ya entendí tu punto, ahora solo cállate y ve a informarle a tutor o la persona que es responsable de ti que vendrás con nosotros un tiem...

*no sera necesario que me informes que se llevan a esa chica* - dijo una voz interrumpiendo a Chifuyu que inmediatamente volteo hacia atras y vio a cierta mujer que Ichika y Rin reconocieron al instante...

-¡Moonbay! - exclamaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo...

-¿Moonbay? - pregunto Chifuyu...

-¿no te acuerdas Chifuyu?...ella fue la mujer que detuvo a Rin hace un rato en el restaurante...

Chifuyu simplemente cerro los ojos y comenzó a sobarse la cabeza...

-estaba tan ebria que ya no me acuerdo, solo recuerdo que desperté siendo cargada por ti Ichika ...ese alcohol de frutas es muy fuerte...

-bueno no importa si te acuerdas de mi o no, solo necesito que me paguen esto...

Moonbay en ese momento se acerco a Chifuyu y le mostró una nota que era la cuenta de varios platillos que se habian consumido en el restaurante del pequeño pueblo.

-¿y esto?

-pues es lo que consumieron los niños protegidos de Ichika y el mismo Ichika antes de ser perseguido por Rin - respondió Moobay a la pregunta de Chifuyu - ¡yo tuve que alimentarlos y cuidarlos después de que usted señora los abandono cruelmente enfrente de mi negocio para ir a buscar a este idiota que también traga como cerdo! - mientras señala a Ichika -¡ahora pagame todo lo que se comieron y rompieron, no fue gratis!

-pe-pero...

-¡nada de peros, solo pagame o no podrás irte de este lugar! - amenazo Moobay...

-¡¿me estas amenazando?! - pregunto Chifuyu furiosa

-no, claro que no...¡solo te estoy exigiendo que me pagues lo que me debes!...

PAF

En ese instante, ambas mujeres se tomaron por las manos y chocaron frentes con mucha fuerza, intentando de hacer retroceder a la otra

Chifuyu resoplo molesta, ¿porque rayos debía ella pagar por la responsabilidad de su hermano menor que le encargo unos niños que no eran nada de ella?, oh lo amaba en serio, ¡pero también amaría golpearlo en la cara ahora mismo!

-Mejor hazlo Chifuyu - decía sereno y campante Ichika mientras limpiaba una de esas uñas - Moonbay no dejara de joder hasta que le paguen y créeme, es muy terca

¡Que cínico!, Chifuyu estaba que hervía de la ira, ya estaba, su paciencia se había ido al demonio y ahora si le plantaría un buen puño en su estúpido rostro, por lo que se soltó y paso a mirarlo con enojo

-¡Eres un hijo de...!

Alzo con ira su puño con tal de estrellarlo en la molesta y engreída cara de su hermano menor. Lo malo es que Ichika logro darse cuenta de la debilidad de su hermana mayor y obviamente iba a explotarla a su favor

Evadió el puño y volvió a abrazarla pero esta vez desde la espalda, enredando sus brazos en su abdomen, ruborizandola por la vergüenza. El desgraciado apoyo su mentón en el cuello de su hermana y con un ligero tono juguetón y pícaro le dijo

-Por favor Chifuyu nee. Ahora no tengo efectivo, te juro que luego te pagare - decia Ichika que ahora era mas que un desgraciado manipulador, el cual tenia a su hermana a su mercer - ¿le harías ese favor a tu querido y lindo hermano?

En serio, era un desgraciado y vil manipulador

En alguna parte - Horas mas tarde.

La noche ya había caído sobre el camino de regreso hacia el hotel donde se encontraban hospedados los compañeros de clase Ichika, aunque este se le podía ver bastante agotado, llego al punto que tuvo que viajar dentro de su Comando wolf para ir mas tranquilo, aunque había motivos para que estuviera asi.

Primero porque en cuanto Moonbay y Chifuyu comenzaron a pelear, tuvo que alejarse después de que Chifuyu exigía cariño después de pagarle a Moonbay , ademas porque tuvo que sacar a Sieg a rastras del pueblo debido a que no quería irse, al parecer le gustaba estar en aquel lugar y ultimo porque Moonbay por alguna razón extraña se había ofrecido a llevarlo a el, Chifuyu y Rin hacia el hotel, en un Gustav que es un Zoid de transporte de tipo insecto que jalaba 2 enorme planchas de acero con las cuales transportaba los Zoids de Ichika y Rin, incluso al mini Zoid ...

Pero no era el único que estaba algo agotado, Chifuyu se le podía ver incomoda ya que iba sentada al lado de Moonbay que es la piloto, de igual manera Moonbay iba enojada por estar sentada al lado de la hermana de Ichika, la única que estaba tranquila era Rin porque estaba dormida cómodamente en los asientos de atras.

-¿porque no puedo ir con Ichika en su comando Wolf? - pregunto Chifuyu inconforme

-porque no voy a permitir que lo vayas incomodando - respondió Moonbay - no puedo creer que la piloto numero uno del mundo y la que supone que es la mas fuerte de todos, sea una pervertida sin vergüenza...

-¡Oye!...

-Una cosa es querer a tu hermano y otra comportarte como una degenerada cada vez que estas con el...

-¿co-como sabes que es mi...?

-Como le dije a ese niño tonto, hay que ser idiota como para no darse cuenta de su parecido físico entre ustedes - respondió Moonbay - ademas tienen un carácter algo similar, aunque también ayudo el que te llamara Chifuyu nee...

-Y-Ya veo...

Chifuyu se quedo callada en ese instante y bajo la mirada un poco avergonzada.

-sabes algo, me sorprendí un poco al saber que ese chico era familia de la piloto Zoid mas fuerte del mundo aunque no te reconocí al principio, pero despues de verte detenidamente lo supe, no todos los días vez llegar a alguien tan famoso como tu a un pequeño pueblo en las montañas - comento Moobay amablemente - y no solo digo por mi, si no también por varios habitantes de ese lugar estaban mas que emocionados al reconocerte, aunque estabas tan ebria e Ichika estaba tan concentrado en cuidarte que no se dieron cuenta.

-Ichika es un buen chico, un poco molesto pero no es malo...

-entiendo lo que dices, cuando lo conoci hace 5 años, el era un niño muy amable y dulce, muy pocas veces te encuentras niños asi de alegres como el lo era a pesar de que fue cruelmente abandonado por su familia...

Chifuyu en ese instante abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero no dijo nada...

-¿te sorprende que lo sepa? - pregunto Moonbay con una sonrisa - mira yo no soy nadie para juzgar, yo deje a mi novio plantado en el altar, no llore cuando mi hermano murió, pero lo que hizo tu familia fue muy bajo...

-lo se, pero yo...

-no te sientas mal mujer, pero dale su espacio al chico

Chifuyu estaba bastante sorprendida, no se espero que esa mujer que no tenia mucho de conocer la estuviera aconsejando

-no lo coacciones para que este contigo y te vea como su hermana, ese chico es muy malo para guardar rencor y no dudo que en algún punto estará pegado a ti como sanguijuela, asi como lo hacia con Chiquita...

-¿Chiquita?...- pregunto Chifuyu para que en ese momento recordara algo - supongo que te refieres a la mujer que encontró a Ichika y que era conocida como "La heroína de la república de Helic"

-así es - respondió Moobay - No había lugar al que Ichika no siquiera a Chiquita, no le importaba si era un lugar peligroso o extremadamente aburrido, Ichika siempre estaba con ella...

-entiendo - musito Chifuyu con tristeza -

-a lo que voy, si quieres que el se acerque simplemente dale su espacio, trata de comprender el porque hace las cosas y principalmente confía en el, con esas 3 cosas seran mas que suficientes para que te vea como su hermana - sugirió Moonbay - al menos eso te ayudara un poco para que se acerquen.

-gracias - dijo Chifuyu haciendo que Moonbay volteara a verla un poco sorprendida - es la primera vez que alguien me dice las cosas de forma tan directa y me aconseja a la vez, tengo una amiga que me aconseja de forma similar, pero nunca me dice las cosas completamente por que me tiene miedo o simplemente se detiene porque soy una Orimura...

-de nada, aunque solo hice lo que creía correcto, ademas ese muchacho cabeza hueca necesita que alguien lo vigile y evite que se meta en problemas, creo que tu eres la indicada para meterlo en cintura...

-l-lo haré no lo dudes, después de todo nosotros somos hermanos...

-Hermanos, los únicos seres en este mundo los que son incapaces de traicionarte...

Chifuyu mostró un rostro amargo en ese momento por el comentario de Moonbay...

-¡Va-Vamos, no es para que te pongas asi, por lo que se, los que exiliaron a Ichika fueron tus padres no tu...! - Dijo Moonbay intentando animar a Chifuyu - asi que no tienes que sentirte culpable...

-pero si al menos hubiera dicho algo en el momento cuando iban a exiliarlo, solo tal vez la historia de Ichika a lo mejor seria...

-eso no lo podemos asegurar tal vez te hubieran exiliado a ti tambien, pero lo que si puedo confirmarte es que si apoyas a ese tonto y le muestras que estas de su lado, pero sin excederte en tu afecto, el te volverá a mostrar cariño, aunque también tendrás que reprenderlo por mucho que lo quieras...

-apoyarlo y mostrarle mi cariño...¿eh?..

Chifuyu reflexiono lo que le habia dicho Moonbay por unos momentos, sabia que ella tenia razón en todo lo que decia, ahora ya era momento de cambiar la estrategia si quería ganarse la confianza de su hermano menor, aunque por ahora le daría su espacio y el pensar el como agradecerle a esa Moonbay el que le haya aconsejado.

No la conocía y no sabia que tipo de cosas le podría dar para agradecerle, pero en ese momento se le ocurrió invitarle tan si quiera a beber algo en forma de agradecimiento, pero cuando estaba a punto de invitarla.

-llegamos - comento Moonbay interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir Chifuyu que en ese momento se dio cuenta que estaban a la s afueras de la enorme posada donde estaban hospedando los pilotos Zoid de primer año.

-E-Eso fue rápido - comento Chifuyu con Sorpresa - solo tardamos un par de horas en llegar desde ese pequeño pueblo..

-bueno, yo conozco muchos atajos - se jacto Moonbay - no hay camino por el que Gustav y yo no hubiéramos andado al menos en este pais...

Chifuyu en ese momento cambio su manera en la que estaba viendo a Moonbay, ahora la veía como alguien algo arrogante.

-S-Si - dijo Chifuyu para que en ese momento la cabina de piloto del Zoid se abriera - gra-gracias por traernos.

-de nada, ahora llévate a esa molestia de coletas - dijo Moonbay mientras señala a Rin que aun seguía profundamente dormida -

Chifuyu lentamente se acerco a la castaña y la miro fijamente por unos segundos hasta que...

-¡despierta de una maldita vez! - ordeno Chifuyu asustando a Rin que se había caído del asiento trasero cuando despertó...

-¿do-donde estamos? - pregunto Rin...

-llegamos al hotel donde están tus nuevos compañeros - respondió Chifuyu - ahora levántate, tenemos que ir a registrarte al hotel, ya quiero descansar ha sido un dia muy largo y estresante

Rin simplemente se quedo viendo a Chifuyu, como si no entendiera de lo que hablaba.

-¡¿que demonios esperas?!...¡muévete niña tonta, si vas a asistir a I.Z tienes que obedecer cuando tu superior cuando te da una orden!

-¡S-Si!...

Rin inmediatamente se levanto y se fue corriendo directo al hotel.

-Fiuuuuu...es la primera vez que veo que alguien ademas de mi, hace que esa niña tonta obedezca...

-ja, gracias - se jacto Chifuyu - puedes dejármela a mi, yo me encargare que sea una buena estudiante y hacerla sentir que su vida vale la pena.

-eso espero, esa niña puede que sea una idiota, pero es una excelente piloto - apoyo Moonbay - ahora hablando de idiotas, solo falta que el idiota principal salga de su Zoid.

Ambas mujeres pasaron a mirar al comando Wolf que resplandecía por la luz de la Luna llena, mostrando una majestuosidad única, aunque el piloto no era tan majestuoso, ya que sus pies estaban sobre el tablero de control y roncaba, teniendo la boca completamente abierta, aunque esto era desconocido para el par de mujeres.

* * *

Un pequeño Ichika y Madoka corrían por los jardines de la mansión Orimura

 _"¡Ichika nii, espérame por favor, vas muy rápido!"_

 _"¡vamos Madoka alcánzame, se que puedes hacerlo!"_

 _"¡Pe-Per no soy tan...!_

PAF

La pequeña Madoka se había tropezado, golpeándose la frente en el proceso en ese momento, pero se levanto rápidamente y se cubrio con ambas manos donde se golpeo, aunque dejo escapar unas cuantas lagrimas ...

 _"¡KUUUUGGGGG!"_

 _"¡Madoka!"_

Ichika se acerco rápidamente a su hermana menor e intento revisar su herida pero...

PAF

Esta golpeo su mano cuando la acerco.

 _"¿Madoka?"_

 _"Khuugg...Pe-Perdón Ichika nii, pero estoy bien"_

 _"¡Eso no es cierto, vamos con Mama para que te cure las heridas!"_

 _"¡No quiero!"_

 _"Eh...¿porque no?"_

 _"E-E-Es que Mama me va a regañar por molestarla solo por que me hice una simple herida y si me ve llorando me ira peor, ademas no quiero que Onee sama se burle de mi por ser una llorona"_

Ichika acaricio la cabeza de su hermana pequeña y le sonrió.

 _"no eres una llorona, ¡yo creo que eres muy fuerte!"_

 _"¿e-enserio Ichika nii?"_

 _"¡si y un dia le mostrare a Mama que eres muy fuerte, haré lo que sea para que ella y toda la familia lo vean, no me importa que tanto tenga que hacer para cumplir mi promesa ni lo que me cueste, pero haré que Mama reconozca tu fuerza Madoka!"_

 _"¡Muchas gracias Ichika nii!"_

 _"no tienes que agradecerme, soy tu hermano mayor y como tal haré lo que sea para que sobre salgas, pero principalmente te cuidare de todo para que logres tu objetivo"_

* * *

Ichika lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos por la luz de luna que atravesaba perfectamente la cabina del comando Wolf, aunque se podía ver algo confundido.

-¿q-que rayos fue eso? - se pregunto Ichika para tocar un botón del tablero el cual abrió la cabina - ¿un sueño?, no creo fuera eso, recordé una de las veces con las jugué con la tabla cuando eramos niños.

Ichika en ese momento dio un salto hacia afuera de su Zoid, cayendo sin ningún problema en el suelo, pero extrañamente no había nadie en los alrededores ademas de Sieg y los Zoids, aunque a varios metros se podía ver una enorme posada.

-fiuuuu ese lugar si que parece caro - exclamo Ichika con impresionado - supongo que este es el lugar era al que iba a venir desde un principio si la tonta de Chifuyu no me hubiera castigado, creo que esa tonta de Chifuyu quiso dejarme abandonado en este lugar para molestarme y como tampoco veo a Moonbay ni a Rin tampoco por aqui, supongo que se puso unieron a esa pervertida con tal de fastidiarme, bueno voy a ir a dar un vistazo a ese lugar, espero que de mínimo me haya reservado una habitación...¡Sieg te quedas vigilando los Zoids toda la noche!

-Groooar

Ichika en ese instante se dirigió hacia el hotel con bastante tranquilidad mientras es observado por su leal compañero.

Momentos Despues

Ichika finalmente ya había llegado a la entrada del hotel después de caminar unos minutos e inmediatamente entro a este, aunque el debía reconocer que era bastante lujoso por dentro.

Pero solo pudo observar unos cuantos detalles y ver unos detalles cuando...

-¡Onee sama, Onee sama, Onee sama, Onee sama! -

Ichika pudo ver a una chica aferrándose a Chifuyu que estaba parada en la recepción.

-¡Hey , solo fue un dia que me fui no es para tanto Orimura imouto!

Al decir eso Chifuyu, Ichika inmediatamente reconoció a la persona que se aferraba a su hermana Mayor que extrañamente se veía avergonzada .

-¡No seas tan cortante con tu hermana pequeña que soy! - exclamo la nombrada mientras ve a los ojos a Chifuyu - ¡e-estaba muy preocupada, no sabes cuanto me angustio el enterarme que de la nada te fuiste ayer en la noche tu sola en una motocicleta y que no regresabas!.

Madoka estaba apunto de romper en llanto, estando aun aferrada a su hermana Mayor que lo único que podía hacer para cubrir su vergüenza, era poner su mano derecha directamente en su cara.

Desgraciadamente para Chifuyu no solamente los empleados del lugar, Moonbay, Rin y varios estudiantes que extrañamente también estaban en el lugar, observaban tan peculiar escena.

-¿Porque rayos esa chica se aferra como sanguijuela a Chifuyu san? - pregunto Rin con desconcierto

-Estos hermanos si que son unos excéntricos a la hora de mostrar su cariño. - comento Moonbay que miraba algo confundida aquella escena -

-¿hermanos?...¿que quieres decir Moonbay?...

-mira bien a esa chica Rin, se parece mucho a Chifuyu...

Rin hizo lo que sugirió Moonbay y abrió los ojos consternada...

-¡es imposible, pero si es idéntica a Chifuyu san!

La expresión de sorpresa que mostró Rin, hizo reír levemente a Moonbay y un poco a Ichika que camino hacia a ellas en ese instante, pero solo un dio un par pasos cuando Madoka se paro enfrente.

-¿y tu que quieres tab...?

PAF

Pero Ichika no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Madoka lo abofeteo con bastante fuerza

-¡por tu culpa Onee sama se expuso al peligro grandisimo estúpido! - exclamo Madoka con furia dejando confundido a Ichika

-¿por mi culpa?...

-¡no te hagas que no sabes de lo que hablo! - refuto Madoka - ¡Yamada sensei ya me contó que Onee sama fue a buscarte en cuanto supo que fuiste de vago a quien sabe donde cuando estabas castigado, ¿que maldita sea tienes el cerebro para hacer algo tan estúpido?, fuiste castigado por Onee sama e ir contra sus...!

-¡Ya cállate! - exclamo Ichika silenciando a su hermana

Ichika se había cansado de los reclamos de la mini Chifuyu que estaba un poco amedrentada.

-¡yo no le pedí a esa estúpida degenerada que me fuera a buscar!

-¡eso es mentira, de seguro que planeaste todo para que Onee sama se preocupara y fuera a buscarte!

-¡eres estúpida, jamas en mi vida buscaría llamar la atención de esa estupi..!

PAF

Madoka nuevamente abofeteo a Ichika, silenciando en el instante

-¡Maldito mentiroso! - exclamo Madoka con furia - ¡no has cambiado desde que eramos niños, siempre haces cualquier cosa para llamar la atención de la familia y me ignoren a mi, no sabes cuanto te odio por quitarme la atención de la gente que me importa, te odio, te odio, te odio, tu maldita vergüen...!

PAF PAF

Todo el mundo se quedo con la boca abierta al ver que Chifuyu le dio un par de bofetadas a su hermana menor con bastante fuerza, tirándola al suelo al instante.

-O-Onee sama...

-¡ya cállate niña estúpida! -ordeno Chifuyu -

-Pe-Pero Onee sama...

Simplemente Chifuyu se quedo ahí parada, viendo a Madoka con enojo.

-¡yo fui la que decidió buscar a Ichika, el no me obligo ni nada por el estilo! - dijo Chifuyu que inmediatamente exhalo una buena cantidad de aire para luego calmarse - por favor entiende que esto lo hago por el bien de...

-¡te odio!...

Madoka inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo...

-Ma-Madoka... - musito Chifuyu que bajo un poco la mirada pero luego se puso seria - ¡¿que rayos hacen?!...¡regresen a sus habitaciones, aquí no ha pasado nada!

Inmediatamente los alumnos y maestro, como el personal que presencio todo lo sucedido se retiro, pero iban murmurando varias cosas.

-jaaaa...¿porque me pasa esto a mi? - se pregunto Chifuyu para que luego pasara a mirar a Ichika que se tocada la mejilla donde había sido golpeado - I-Ichika lamento si...

-¡Cierra la boca! - ordeno el nombrado - ¡no te pedí que me fueras a buscar ni que me defendieras de esa tonta, que te quede claro que no me interesas ni me interesaras, mejor concéntrate en la gente que si te valora!

Con dicho eso, Ichika se dio la media vuelta y se fue caminando hacia afuera del hotel, siendo observado por su hermana.

Rin intento seguirlo, pero Moonbay la detuvo a sujetar su hombro derecho, negando con la cabeza, dando a entender que lo dejara solo, por otro lado Ichika siguió caminando en linea recta, aunque estaba bastante serio y solo tenia las palabras de Madoka que se quedaron grabadas en su cabeza.

" ¡no has cambiado desde de que eramos niños, siempre haces cualquier cosa para llamar la atención de la familia y me ignoren a mi, no sabes cuanto te odio por quitarme la atención de la gente que me importa, te odio, te odio, te odio!"

-tsk, esa tabla tiene una boca muy grande - espeto Ichika -

Después de unos minutos de caminar, Ichika finalmente llego a su comando Wolf y se volvió a subir a el, cerrando la cabina del piloto para que no lo molestaran.

Posada/ habitación de Chifuyu. - a la mañana siguiente

Los primeros rayos de luz en ese momento atravesaban las ventanas de la lujosa habitación, la cual parece muy cómoda donde cualquier persona podría descansar sin problemas, bueno casi todos, hay sus excepciones, entre ellas Chifuyu que no pudo cerrar los ojos por estar pensando en el problema que se dio entre sus hermanos.

-Ichika, Madoka - musito Chifuyu -¿que hago con ustedes 2?...

Mientras Chifuyu se preguntaba como hacer para que sus hermanos menores se calmaran, uno de ellos, para ser mas especifico, "Madoka" ahora vagaba por los pasillos de la posada, aunque se le podía ver algo somnolienta.

Aunque en su camino se encontró con cierta chica de cabello purpura, la cual es su compañera de cuarto y ahora estaba hincada .

-¿Houki? - nombro Madoka -

Pero esta la ignoro, ya que estaba observando algo en el suelo, lo que era un letrero de madera clavado en la tierra que tenia escrito "Por favor, Arráncame" y que tenia justo enfrente un par de orejas de conejo mecánicas.

-Oye, no me digas que esto es...

-No lo se y no me preguntes, tampoco me hables, no tengo ganas de cruzar palabras contigo después de que me entere del como trataste a Ichika.

Sin mas que decir, Houki se fue ignorando completamente a Madoka

-Oye, ¿es correcto que lo ignoremos? - pregunto Madoka algo enérgica - ¡ademas lo otro no te debe interesar, es asunto de familia!

Pero ninguno de sus reclamos hizo que Houki se detuviera, aunque en ese momento Cecilia iba llegando y se puso atrás de ella.

-¿que estas haciendo Madoka? - pregunto la rubia

-bueno, es algo difícil de explicar - respondió la nombrada para inclinarse y tomar el par de orejas mecánicas que también estaban enterradas en el suelo para que después las jalara con fuerza, por desgracia se fue despaldas al hacer esto, cayendo sobre su trasero.

-tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk, tsk...¿ugh?...

De repente se pudo escuchar que algo caía desde el cielo, por lo que ambas chicas voltearon hacia arriba y ahi vieron que algo se acercaba a gran velocidad, pero cuando estaba apunto de caer...

BOOM

Este objeto repentinamente exploto en el aire y fue impulsado hacia un lado por la fuerza de la explosión, provocando que cayera lejos de la posada.

-¡¿qu-que rayos fue eso?! - preguntaron ambas chicas consternadas.

No muy lejos de la posada - Momentos después

Aquel objeto que estuvo apunto de caer sobre Cecilia y Madoka, ahora se encontraba ubicado a unos cientos de metros no muy lejos de la posada, dentro un cráter que se genero cuando impacto con el suelo.

Cuando finalmente el humo que se genero en la caída se disperso, dejo ver que ese misterioso objeto que casi cae sobre ambas chicas, era ni mas ni menos que una Zanahoria gigante de metal.

FUSSH

Repentinamente la Zanahoria se abrió y de este salio una mujer joven con ojos morados, cabello largo de color rosa púrpura que se extiende hasta sus caderas, la cual tiene una figura curvilínea delgada y pechos grandes. Lleva una bata de laboratorio, un par de orejas de conejo robóticas y esta usando un vestido azul y blanco con forma de mucama que revela gran parte de su escote.

Aunque esta se podía ver con unos rasguños en el cuerpo y tenia una cara algo adolorida.

-¡MOOOOO!...¡¿QUE RAYOS FUE ESO?! - pregunto furiosa - ¡se supone que la super genio Shinonono Tabane osea yo, calculo todo perfectamente para hacerle una broma a Madocchi!...

Asi es, la mujer que había aparecido era Tabane Shinonono, la hermana Mayor de Houki Shinonono, que ahora pisoteaba el suelo por la frustración de no haber logrado su cometido.

-¡ahora que quería ver que rostro ponía Madocchi, todo me sale!...¿oh?

Pero inmediatamente detuvo sus quejas, al escuchar...

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

Unos grandes pasos de algo que se acercaba a ella rápidamente, hasta que...

BOOM

Otra explosión se volvió a generar, pero ahora fue muy cerca de Tabane que salio volando por los aires y luego cayera violentamente de cara al suelo.

-¡Auch, Auch, Auch! - se quejaba Tabane mientras se levantaba

Cuando alzo la cara finalmente vio la causa de las explosiones que era ni mas ni menos que...

-¿Un Comando Wolf? - pregunto Tabane al ver al Zoid por unos segundos, hasta que lo reconoció - ¡ah, tu eres el Comando Wolf de ese piloto que venció a Houki chan y ha esa otra piloto de la que no me acuerdo su nombre! - y lo señala impresionada

*Vaya, es la primera vez que me llaman así* - Bufo una persona dentro del Zoid - *Me han dicho maldito mujeriego, ladrón, estafador y muchas otras cosas mas, pero jamas me han dicho "ese piloto" y menos alguien que es una conocida*

-esa voz, ¿podrá ser?...

Tabane reconoció un poco el timbre de voz del piloto, pero no estaba segura de la identidad del piloto, al menos eso fue hasta que la cabina del piloto se abrió y dejo ver al piloto que era Ichika.

-¿I-Ikkun? - pregunto Tabane algo confundida para que después le brillaran los ojos - ¡IKKUN!

-hola... - saludo el nombrado - Ha pasado un tiempo Tabane...

-¡Si, Si...Ha pasado mucho tiempo! - dijo Tabane alegremente - ¡En verdad ha pasado mucho tiempo! - para que con gran agilidad escalara hasta la cabina del Zoid, montándose sobre Ichika y lo enredara sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. - por cierto Ikkun, ¿donde esta Houki chan? ¿y no sabes quien fue el gracioso que le disparo a mi Zanahoria?

-Bueno primero Houki va por allá. Mira - respondió Ichika que con un dedo le apuntaba a una dirección a Tabane que dirigió su mirada y con una sonrisa vio como su hermana caminaban hacia un risco acompañada de Madoka - y sobre lo segundo. Fui yo quien te disparo - respondió natural y encogiéndose de hombros como si no le importara

Ante esta revelación Tabane lo miro incrédula y luego hizo un puchero enojada

-¡¿Porque lo hiciste?!- Tabane pregunto enojada

-Hmmm veamos - decía Ichika pensativo en voz alta y con una mano en el mentón - un objeto de origen desconocido que bien podría ser un misil que estaba cayendo sobre este lugar donde están preparándose la próxima generación de pilotos Zoids, oye la verdad no lo se, no se porque lo hice - y le respondía con obvio sarcasmo y de brazos cruzados

Tabane quería reclamarle pero no encontraba fallas en su lógica. Hasta que recordó algo...

-Bien. Admito que no fue buena idea hacer esto - decía calmada pero luego se cruzo de brazos y lo miro por sobre el hombro enojada - pero, ¡¿porque me disparaste por segunda vez?!

-Debía asegurarme - respondió igual de sereno y natural como siempre

-¡¿Que?!

-Como sea. ¿hasta cuando seguirás sentada encima mio?!- pregunto Ichika fastidiado y la tomo al estilo nupcial - ¡ya bájate que pesas demasiado!

-¡KYAAAAAA!

Tabane fue lanzada del comando Wolf. Pero siendo una mujer muy hábil dio una pirueta en el aire y cayo de forma segura y elegante al suelo

Luego miro a Ichika con un puchero de enojo que en realidad la hacia ver adorable

-¡Eres un grosero! - exclamo molesta. Por lanzarla y especialmente por indirectamente llamarla gorda

-Dime algo que no me hayan dicho ya...

Por primera vez en su vida, Tabane experimentaba la frustración que en este momento crecía en su interior al ver que Ichika no se veía afectado por lo que decia hasta que...

-Bueno ya me voy - dijo Ichika para que la cabina del piloto se cerrara y el comando Wolf se diera la media vuelta - no vayas a hacer alguna estupidez Taba...

-¡Eres igual de grosero y malo que tu Tonta Madre! - exclamo Tabane furiosa interrumpiendo a Ichika para que el comando Wolf se volviera a dar la vuelta en dirección hacia Tabane

-¿Que dijiste?...

-¡Que eres igual de grosero y malo que tu Tonta Madre! - volvió a repetir Tabane - ¡me trata igual de mal cuando me ve y por eso eres feo como ella! - y le saca la lengua para que le diera la espalda al Comando Wolf e hiciera un puchero...

Lo que no sabia Tabane en ese momento, es que dentro del Zoid Ichika ya tenia muchas venas marcadas en su rostro y tenia una mirada sombría, acompañado con una sonrisa un tanto macabra.

-ahora si ya te lo ganaste - dijo Ichika para que los cañones de Zoid le apuntaran a Tabane que inmediatamente se volteo a verlo - normalmente no me gusta lastimar mujeres con traseros tan lindos y pechos tan grandes que después puedo disfrutar, pero hoy haré una excepción...

El rostro de Tabane se puso azul por el miedo y tenia una sonrisa tensa, para colmo comenzó a sudar mucho

-I-I-I-Ikkun...c-c-creo que estas exagerando - decia Tabane pero no podia hablar bien por el miedo - N-N-No serias ca-capaz de lastimar a tu Idol fa-fa-favorita ¿Verdad?...

-no se, tu dime - dijo Ichika mientras los cañones de su Zoid se llenan de energía - ¡empieza a correr!

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!

Sin perder tiempo, Tabane comenzó a correr con todo lo que tenia mientras era perseguida por el Comando Wolf que le comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra

BOOM BOOM BOOM

-jajajajaja...¡eso es corre conejo estúpido, es lo que te mereces por compararme con esa vieja bruja mal cogida!

Mansión Orimura - mientras tanto

-¡AAAACHHHUUU!

Izanami en ese momento estornudo con bastante fuerza

De regreso a la posada

-¡Eres muy malo Ikkun! - exclamo Tabane sin dejar de correr - ¡y yo que tenia pensado poner tu rostro entre mis pechos para mimarte!

-¡eso no me importa! - refuto Ichika - ¡he estado con mejores!

Poco a poco Tabane y el comando Wolf se fueron alejando del territorio de la posada, hasta que ya no se vieron.

Aunque la escena cómica no paso desapercibida para un par de personas que veían todo desde un risco. Eran las maestras y pilotos Zoid, Maya y Chifuyu

La primera solo se llevaba una mano al rostro en frustración, sin importarle en absoluto la salud y bienestar de Tabane y Maya lo veía todo con una gota bajando por su nuca con un rostro nervioso y preocupada por la super genio

-Esto es una ridiculez - decía Chifuyu sin cambiar de pose

-¿No deberíamos detenerlo? - la peliverde pregunto preocupada por Tabane - podría lastimar de gravedad a Tabane Sensei.

-Nah, no importa. Ademas Ichika no esta usando la munición letal - Respondió Chifuyu apuntando al comando wolf, mostrando a su compañera que disparaba munición no letal - (ademas, es divertido verla sufrir) - pensaba divertida y maliciosa viendo toda la escena

20 minutos después:

El comando wolf estaba detenido y con el domo de su cabeza abierto. Ichika veía aburrido y con su mejilla apoyada en su puño a Tabane que cansada estaba, arrodillada y apoyada con sus manos en el suelo, tratando de recuperando el aliento

-¡En...en...en serio eres malo! - decia entre jadeos la super genio - ¡pudiste haberme matado!

-No seas dramática- Exclamo Ichika desinteresado meneando una mano de un lado a otro - use munición aturdidora, no letal

-¡Contra otros Zoids!, ¡no contra humanos! -Refuto Tabane con un puño al aire - eres un idiota grosero - la respuesta de Ichika fue simplemente bostezar, frustrando aun mas a la super genio -¡uuuuy!, ¡eres insoportable!

-Como sea. Creo que ya has aprendido la lección- decía Ichika cerrando el domo y dando media vuelta. Dirigiéndose nuevamente a la posada - vayámonos de una vez

-¿Eh?, ¡oye no me dejes aquí! - Tabane exclamaba molesta

-ya, ya no seas dramática...- dijo Ichika con tranquilidad - si no te apresuras, no podrás ir a donde esta Houki con sus enormes, suaves y elásticos...

Las palabras de Ichika llamaron mucho la atención de Tabane al punto que la hizo tragar saliva, sabia a lo que se refería y si era verdad, ella se daría un deleite al verla y tendría una gran posibilidad de tocarlas, pero necesitaba confirmar.

-Pechos...

En ese momento el rostro agotado de Tabane desapareció en ese momento y se levanto de un brinco, era como si con tan solo mencionar la parte delantera de su hermana menor le hubiera hecho recobrar sus energías a la supergenio.

-¡Si, Si, Si, Si! - exclamo Tabane emocionada - ¡Ahí voy Houki chan, voy a masajear esos enorme pechos!

Sin perder tiempo, la super genio corrió con todo lo que tenia hacia el risco a donde vio a Houki y Madoka dirigirse, corría tan o aun mas rápido que el Comando Wolf de Ichika.

-Me sorprende que con tan solo mencionar los pechos de Houki, esa loca se recuperara rápidamente.. - Dijo Ichika así mismo - aunque no debería sorprenderme, esa mujer siempre ha sido una excéntrica rara...creo que me daré mi tiempo para regresar a la posada.

El Comando Wolf avanzaba a un paso lento y seguro, era como si su piloto no le interesara nada

En el Risco - mientras tanto

Madoka, Houki, Cecilia, Laura, Charlotte y la chica nueva identificada como Rin, se encontraban formadas en fila, aunque las primera 5 la miraban un poco confundidas, al perecer estaban intrigadas por su presencia.

-Bien antes de comenzar... ¡Por favor preséntate! - ordeno Chifuyu para que Rin pasara al frente -

-H-Hola mi nombre es Lingyin Huang, desde hoy estaré a su cuidado, sean amables conmigo - dijo la auto-nombrada haciendo una reverencia para que luego alzara la cara - pero si gustan pueden llamarme Rin - dando una sonrisa amigable -

-U-Un gusto, Houki Shinonono

-Un placer, Cecilia Alcott

-es bueno tener una nueva compañera, soy Charlotte Dunois

-si estas aquí, entonces la instructora reconoce tus habilidades, bueno mas tarde lo comprobare, soy Laura Bodewig

Pero la única que no decía algo era Madoka que seguía cruzada de brazos.

-Orimura Imouto ¿hay algún problema? - Pregunto Chifuyu seriamente pero esta no respondió solo agacho la mirada, esto suspirar a Chifuyu - bueno no importa, traten a Huang como a nueva camarada que se integra a nuestras filas, ahora cambiando de tema...Zoids personales de cada una de las presentes se encuentra muy cerca de aquí...

-espere un momento por favor - dijo Rin repentinamente - esta mañana la maestra de cabello verde con pechos gigantescos, me paso la información de las personas que van a ser mis compañeros y en esa información decía que Houki no tiene un Zoid personal.

-E-Eso es porque...

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Chifuyu se acerco a ella

-Déjenme explicarles, la verdad es que...

*¡Hola a Todos!* - Exclamo alguien de forma entusiasta interrumpiendo a Chifuyu

Todas las presentes pasaron a mirar una colina que estaba algo inclinada, en la cual alguien venia deslizándose hábilmente usando los pies, hasta que dio un gran salto

-¡CHI- CHAN! - exclamo esa persona que caía exactamente en donde estaba Houki y Chifuyu que solo alzo la mano y atrapo a esa persona por el rostro, mientras la primera se fue a esconder - ¡¿como te ha ido?!, ¡me moría de ganas por verte Chi Chan, vamos deja que te de un abrazo para demostrar mi amor por..!

-Cállate Tabane..-ordeno Chifuyu apretando la cara de la nombrada

-¡Tan desalmada como de costumbre! -

Tabane en ese momento se soltó del agarre de la pelinegra y fue exactamente a la roca donde se oculto Houki

-¡Ta-da! - exclamo tabane - ¡Hola!

-Ho-Hola...

-jejejeje...Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿cuando fue la ultima vez que nos encontramos? - pregunto Tabane alegremente - Has crecido, ¿no es asi, Houki chan?...- para que en ese momento se acercara peligrosamente al busto de la nombrada - especialmente tus senos...

PAM

Pero en respuesta a su acoso, Houki la golpeo con un Bokken (espada de madera japonesa) en la cabeza

-¡Voy a golpearte! - amenazo la pelipurpura

-¡Lo dijiste luego de golpearme! - comento Tabane sobándose la cabeza - ¡Houki chan, eres muy mala!...dile Madocchi, es mala ¿verdad?..

En cambio Madoka no supo que decir, estaba un poco consternada por el como interactuan las hermana Shinonono entre ellas

-S-Si

-¡Oye Tabane, preséntate de una vez a los demás! - ordeno Chifuyu

-¡pero que molesto Chi chan! - se quejo Tabane pero suspiro y dio una vuelta - ¡Soy la genio, Tabane san, hola!...eso es todo

Cecilia, Charlotte, Laura y Rin se quedaron confundidas por la repentina presentación de la mujer frente a ellas

-¿Por Tabane te refieres a...? - pregunto Rin consternada

-La genio científico que modifico y creo a un gran sin numero de Zoids en el pasado y actualmente es maestra en I.Z - dijo Charlotte de la misma manera

-Shinonono Tabane - nombro Laura

-¿esa misma super genio? - pregunto Cecilia

En cambio la nombrada simplemente rió levemente mientras un leve brillo aparecía en sus ojos, hasta que.

-Pues bien, ¡baja de este vasto cielo! - exclamo la super genio mientras señala hacia arriba

En ese momento se escucho que algo caia a gran velocidad desde arriba que era...

CRAAAACK

Un enorme octaedro de acero puro bastante grande que cayo justo enfrente de Tabane.

-¡TA-DA! - dijo la supergenio mientras se pone al lado de la figura tridimensional de acero - ¡Este es el Zoid personal de Houki chan, Hayate liger! - para que la figura de acero desapareciera dejando ver al Zoid

Todas en ese momento vieron a un Zoid tipo León, que está cubierto por varias cuchillas y las que mas destacaban eran las que estaban montadas en los lados de las patas delanteras.

-¡Todas sus funciones sobre pasan a los Zoids normales! - explico Tabane con orgullo - ¡especialmente manufacturado por Tabane, después de todo es un Zoid de cuarta generación hecho por la genio Tabane!

-¿de cuarta generación? -pregunto Laura

-Pero los países solo han completado su modelo de prueba para los Zoids de tercera generación - Comento Cecilia

-y usted ya hizo la cuarta - comento Charlotte

En cambio Tabane sonrió de forma arrogante

-Eso es porque veras, ¡Tabane es una genio! - respondió la autonombrada de forma arrogante -bueno ahora, Houki chan, ¿deberíamos empezar de una vez con la instalación y personalización?

En ese momento el Zoid se hinco y abrió la cabina del piloto

-Ve Shinonono - ordeno Chifuyu para que la nombrada se acercara a su Zoid

Pero se detuvo a unos metros y lo observo con impresión, hasta que finalmente se subió a el.

En ese momento apareció enfrente de Tabane un teclado Holografico, el cual comenzó a teclear a gran velocidad

-ya lo había programado con los datos de Houki chan, pero solo hasta cierto punto para que no la rechazara en cuanto se subiera - comento Tabane mientras tecleaba - Todo lo que falta es programarlo con la información mas reciente.

Mientras las otras pilotos observaban fascinadas a la hermana de Houki

-¡Increíble! ¡que veloz! - comento Rin impresionada al ver como teclea Tabane

Tabane en ese instante termino trabajo y desapareció el teclado Holografico

-De acuerdo, ¡tarea completada! - Dijo Tabane con orgullo - Bastante rápido, ¿no es así?, ¡como se podía esperar de mi!, ahora trata hacer un manejo de prueba, debería moverse de la forma que tu deseas Houki chan...

-Claro, lo intentare...

Inmediatamente la cabina del Zoid se cerro y se posiciono para correr

FLUUUSH

Sin perder un segundo el Hayate liger se movió rápidamente, generando una Onda de impacto justo atrás de el. El Hayate liger corría rápidamente.

-¿Que es esto?, ¡es muy rápido! - exclamo Rin impresionada

-¿Con que así es la aceleración de un Zoid de cuarta generación? - pregunto Charlotte mientras observa al Zoid correr

A lo lejos del risco se veía como se movía un punto rojo a gran velocidad en campo abierto

-¿Que tal vas? - pregunto Tabane a Houki por un intercomunicador - Se mueve mas rápido de lo que imaginabas ¿cierto?

*B-Bueno, algo asi*

-ahora prueba las cuchillas que están en las patas delanteras - pidió Tabane - La de la pata derecha es Amatsuki y la de la izquierda es Karaware, te enviare las características de las armas, la información debería estar apareciendo en tu monitor en este momento.

El Hayate Liger se detuvo en ese instante y la cuchilla de su pata derecha se inclino hacia adelante, apuntando directamente al cielo

-¡Amatsuki, Vamos! - exclamo Houki para que varios rayos salieran disparados de la cuchilla, los cuales deshicieron varias nubes con mucha facilidad dejando impresionada a Houki

Mientras Tabane sonreía orgullosa

-Bien, Bien...Ahora, ¡trata de derribar estos! -

Un lanza cohetes se materializo al lado Tabane en ese instante, el cual disparo varios proyectiles hacia el Zoid de Houki

-¡Aquí vamos! - exclamo Tabane

Los misiles hicieron varios movimientos rápidos antes de casi llegar con el Zoid que no se movió de su lugar, hasta que dio un salto hacia enfrente, teniendo la cuchilla derecha hacia fuera de forma horizontal y...

BOOOM

Con un simple movimiento corto todos los misiles haciéndolos explotar al instante.

-Nada mal - dijo Laura que estaba cruzada de brazos

-Sorprendente - musito Madoka

-¡Si, Si, es excelente!...¿no es así? - pregunto Tabane - fufufufufufufu... jajajajajaja

Esta sin ningún motivo aparente, comenzó a reír alegremente, pero era observada por Chifuyu que se veía muy seria y estaba cruzada de brazos.

Mientras Houki se sentía feliz y ahora veía a su Zoid alegremente.

-Puedo lograrlo...cualquier cosa, con Hayate Liger...

*¡M-Malas noticias!* - exclamo una voz desde el intercomunicador interrumpiendo el momento de Houki

Esto llamo la atención de todas las presentes que inmediatamente voltearon hacia atrás y vieron a Maya corriendo hacia a ellas, se le podía ver muy nerviosa

-¡Orimura sensei! - exclamo la peli verde mientras se acerca rápidamente a la nombrada - ¡mire esto! - y le entrega un pequeño celular que contenía información

Esta inmediatamente apretó la pantalla y una imagen holografica apareció, mostrando mas información.

-Misión especial de nivel A... - Leyó Chifuyu - Las contra medidas comenzaran de inmediato...

Chifuyu paso a mirar a sus alumnas en ese momento.

-¡Chicas, presten atención, las practicas quedan suspendidas! - ordeno la morena - ¡Quiero que hagan algo para mi en este momento!.

Maya recuperaba el aliento en ese instante para relajarse por unos segundos, hasta que miro hacia atrás y vio parada a cierta científico loco de espaldas.

-¿eh? ¿quien podría ser esa persona? - pregunto Maya con curiosidad

-Ella es Shinonono Tabane - respondió Chifuyu...

-¿eh?..¡EEEEEEEHHHH -Exclamo la peliverde con mucha impresión - ¡no puede ser que ella sea Tabane sensei, si Ichika la persiguió varios kilometros con su Comando Wolf, no puedo creer que haya llegado tan rápido a este lugar!

Momentos Después - en alguna parte de la posada

Todos los estudiantes de Chifuyu y Maya, se encontraban reunidos en un gran cuarto que tenia varias computadoras, las cuales usaban la mayoría de los estudiantes para monitorear varias cosas.

Las únicos que se encontraban libres de esta actividad eran Ichika, Madoka, Laura, Rin, Houki, Cecilia y Charlotte.

-Esto ocurrió hace 2 horas en el desierto rocoso, cerca de las montañas exactamente a 250 km de aquí - relato Chifuyu con seriedad - Un Zoid de tercera generación desarrollado conjuntamente por países extranjeros a este continente...Berserk Fury o mejor conocido como el Lider Alter, ha perdido el control y ha enloquecido, hemos recibido información de que ha dejado su espacio de vigilancia.

Todos miraban a Chifuyu seriamente a excepción de Ichika que estaba bostezando

-De acuerdo con las fuentes es un Zoid droide...

Nota: Por droide se refiere a un Zoid sin piloto

-¿Un Droide? - pregunto Madoka algo nerviosa

-Las búsquedas satelitales nos dicen que pasara a 2 kilómetros de aquí - dijo Chifuyu viendo el tablero Holografico que estaba en el suelo - eso esta a unos cincuenta minutos de aquí, hemos recibido la orden de nuestros superiores en el Instituto Zoid de lidiar con este problema, ya los profesores han hecho una barricada en el aire y en el desierto con los Zoids de entrenamiento, como consecuencia, los que tengan Zoids personales se encargaran de la batalla.

-¿Q-Que dijiste Onee sama? - pregunto Madoka consternada

-Significa que debemos detener a ese Zoid enloquecido - respondió Laura seriamente

-¿E-Enserio? -pregunto Madoka de nueva cuenta

-No te sorprendas por todo - dijo Rin seriamente - yo incluso que soy nueva y es mi primer día, me mantengo tranquila

A diferencia de Madoka, Houki se veía tranquila pero muy seria.

-Ahora que lo entendieron, empecemos con el informe de la misión - Dijo Chifuyu - Levanten la mano si tienen algún comentario.

-Si

Sin perder tiempo, Cecilia alzo la mano ganándose la atención de Chifuyu

-Solicito información detallada del objetivo...

-De acuerdo Alcott, pero tu ni nadie de los que están aquí divulguen esta información, en el caso de que esta información se filtre, en el peor de los casos serán llevados a juicio y estarán bajo vigilancia por 2 años..

-Entendido - respondió la rubia

En ese momento varias pantallas holograficas aparecieron enfrente de Cecilia, las cuales tenían la información que pidió.

-Fue creado en la base Nyx, como la nave insignia de la división Eisen Dragoon. Ha sido desarrollado de igual forma que el Liger Zero, insertando un Core en un cuerpo basando por completo en el zoid salvaje tipo tiranosaurio del cual fue retirado. Tiene un poder comparable al de los zoid desarrollados con el legendario Sistema Organoide - leyó Cecilia - Está equipado en su parte posterior con dos Buster Claw; que están compuestas por tres cuchillas, las que mediante la aplicación de un sistema magnético, le permiten ser un potente taladro con una rotación a alta velocidad. Esto puede que haya sido desarrollado en referencia al arma perforante del Mad Thunder , aunque a diferencia de este, el Buster Claw tiene un amplio rango de ataque ya que está montado sobre un brazo móvil, permitiéndole atacar y destruir a grandes zoids de un solo golpe. Además gracias a las hojas de las garras, permite generar un E-Shield, capaz de soportar ataques muy potentes, como también ser un generador de partículas eléctricas y a la vez un cañón de haz AZ185mm, transformándolas en una arma muy versátil al momento de una lucha aire-tierra. También se encuentra equipado en su cavidad oral con el Cañón de Partículas Eléctricas, otorgándole mayor rango de potencia y difusión. La velocidad y agilidad de este Zoid se ven reforzadas por los numerosos propulsores montados en su cuerpo, que permiten al Zoid flotar una distancia corta sobre el suelo, permitiendole alcanzar altas velocidades

Cecilia quedo consternada después todo lo que decía la información que le habían dado, llego al punto que estaba sudando.

-puede atacar desde cualquier angulo y distancia como mi Zoid ¿no es asi? - pregunto la rubia seriamente

-Un Zoid diseñado para un buen ataque y maniobrabilidad ¡que problemático!... - comento Rin con mucha seriedad

-El gran problema es su equipamiento especial - comento Charlotte - tengo la sensación de que una defensa consecutiva sera difícil.

-Según esta información, sus habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo son peligrosas, pero aun no están comprobadas - Musito Laura - ¿no se puede realizar un reconocimiento?

-Eso es imposible - respondió Chifuyu - Ese Zoid se mueve a velocidades demasiadas altas, ademas los únicos Zoids que podían hacer eso eran los de los hermanos Gotanda pero están reparación desde la batalla contra Ichika, lo máximo que se puede hacer es un acertamiento desde el aire con Zoids mas sencillos, aunque es muy peligroso.

-si, solo hay una oportunidad - apoyo Maya - por eso hay que usar un Zoid con suficiente poder para derribarlo con ataques consecutivos.

En ese momento todos los presentes miraron seriamente a Ichika que seguía bostezando, hasta que sintió las miradas penetrantes de todos

-Tu puedes manejarlo con tus habilidades y tu Comando Wolf - dijo Rin repentinamente - te conozco desde hace tiempo y te has enfrentado a enemigos muy difíciles, por eso no sera un problema para ti.

-Es la única opción - apoyo Cecilia - pero el problema es...

-¿como hacemos para que mon amourse se acerque lo suficiente? - pregunto Charlotte seriamente - sera muy difícil derrotarlo si no usamos estrategia adecuada ¿y como lo transportamos?

-Necesitamos un Zoid que pueda encargarse de eso, uno capaz de escoltarlo hasta el objetivo - dijo Laura - También necesitaremos un Hiper-sensor super-sensitivo

-¡Esperen, Esperen, Esperen! - dijo Ichika bastante alterado - ¿Yo debo ir?, yo apenas llegue ayer a la posada y ahora debo involucrarme en una batalla.

-¡Claro! - respondieron Houki, Cecilia, Charlotte, Laura y Rin al mismo tiempo

-¡No lo digan al mismo tiempo! - espeto Ichika

-Ichika, esto no es una practica o una pelea estudiantil, es una batalla real - dijo Chifuyu repentinamente - Si no te sientes preparado, no te obligare, pero como piloto experto tienes una gran experiencia en combate , la cual nos ayudara mucho en esta situa...

-¡Me rehusó! - respondió Ichika interrumpiendo a Chifuyu - no es que no me sienta preparado o no pueda contra esa cosa, pero no es mi problema y como no voy a recibir un beneficio económico no tengo interés en participar, yo tengo asuntos mas importantes que atender, pídeselo a otro...

Ichika en ese momento se dio la media vuelta y se fue dejando consternadas a las presentes que no sabían que decir, hasta que...

-¡Lo haré yo Orimura sensei! - exclamo Madoka que dio un paso al frente - ¡Te demostrare que puedo hacerlo! -

La determinación de Madoka impresiono a Chifuyu y a las demás en ese momento, cosa que hizo ganarse un poco de su respeto.

-Bien dicho, ahora el Zoid mas rápido que puedo conseguirte para que te escolte es un...

*¡Esperen!* - exclamo alguien desde alguna parte del cuarto interrumpiendo a Chifuyu

CLACK

De repente se escucho como la rejilla del ducto de ventilación cayo desde al suelo, las pilotos inmediatamente voltearon hacia arriba y ahí vieron a Tabane de cabeza.

-¡Esperen, antes de seguir con ese plan! - pidió Tabane para que luego se impulsara hacia abajo y diera una pirueta en el aire, cayendo de forma segura al suelo para que luego se acercara rápidamente a Chifuyu - Chi chan, Chi chan...¡tengo un plan mejor en mi cabeza!

El que estuviera cerca la super genio, hizo que le doliera la cabeza a Chifuyu, pero la única forma en que lo demostraba era poniendo su mano derecha en cara

-vete de aquí Tabane...

En ese instante Tabane comenzó a agitar a Chifuyu, haciendo que se enojara mas.

-¡Escucha, escucha, esta tarea es ideal para El Hayate Liger!...

El comentario inmediatamente hizo voltear a Chifuyu.

-¿Que? - pregunto la pelinegra con sorpresa

Pero no la única sorprendida, Houki y las demás pilotos que iban a participar en la misión de detener al Zoid enloquecido.

En alguna - minutos después

Chifuyu, Tabane, Maya y las pilotos, se reunieron en un vasto bosque cercano a la posada para iniciar el plan que habían acordado con Tabane, ahora estaban cerca de una cascada junto a Houki que ya se había subido al Hayate Liger.

-Orimura sensei, el hecho de que Tabane sensei viniera ¿significa que nuestros superiores del I.Z han?... - susurro Maya muy cerca de Chifuyu

-Ellos ya me han contactado, solo hay que mantenerla vigila, por ahora nuestra mayor prioridad debe ser detener el Zoid enloquecido - respondió Chifuyu para que en ese momento junto a su colega pasaran a ver a Tabane -

-Bueno, entonces Houki chan, ¡Despliega tu armamento expandido!

Inmediatamente las todas cuchillas que tenia el Zoid en su cuerpo, se abrieron un poco y comenzaron a brillar

-El armamento expandido es un equipo especial para los Zoids de cuarta generación y ademas el Hayate liger tiene varias mejoras de Zoids que poseen las aletas cortantes - explico Tabane con orgullo en su voz -

-¡¿Ehhh?! - exclamaron todos

Houki miro en la pantalla de su Zoid el esquema de como estaba constituido físicamente, por lo que quedo impresionada

-¿mejoras? - musito Houki

-¡Eso es porque yo hice tanto la armadura como el armamento expandido! - se jacto Tabane - Ademas, el que se haya vuelto loco ese Zoid, me recuerda a incidente del "caballero blanco" de hace 10 años.

El comentario de Tabane hizo que se pusiera un tanto tensa esta Chifuyu que solo desvió la mirada.

-El incidente del "Caballero Blanco" ¿eh? - dijo Madoka - (el incidente donde apareció un Zoid tipo Leon color blanco que detuvo la guerra, el cual mas tarde fue apodado como el Caballero blanco gracias a su blindaje, días después se supo que fue Onee sama la piloto y dueña del Zoid que fue fabricado por esta mujer, aunque después de eso, esa vergüenza de mi hermano fue exiliado al no mostrar las mismas habilidades que nosotras, dejando en ridículo a Mama)

Madoka paso a mirar muy detenidamente a Tabane en ese momento.

(¿Que hubiera pasado si Onee sama y Tabane no hubieran intervenido en ese entonces?...¿Ichika nii seguiría cuidando de mi como cuando eramos niños?) se cuestiono Madoka mentalmente (¡No idiota, esa vergüenza ya no es tu familia y ya no representa a los Orimura, ahora solo es una basura que se acobardo hace un rato, por eso yo voy a tomar su lugar y le voy a mostrar a Onee sama a quien le debe prestar atención!)

Mientras Madoka se preparaba mentalmente para mostrar sus habilidades al mundo, Chifuyu y Tabane tenían su momento

-Fufufufufu...todavía me acuerdo de la cara que pusieron todos esos viejos al saber que fueron humillados por nosotras 2, si que fue gracioso - dijo Tabane con sorna - Verdad que si ¿Chi chan?

-Cállate Tabane

-Aunque tus pechos crecieron mucho, antes estabas por los 60 centímetros, ahora han de estar alrededor de 88 centi...

PAAW

Chifuyu le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a la supergenio para que se callara

-¡AUCH!...E-Eres tan mala, ¡Chi chan! - Exclamo Tabane mientras se sobaba la cabeza - ¡me has partido el cerebro en 2!

-¿En serio?...eso es algo bueno de oír - dijo Chifuyu - Desde ahora, las partes izquierda y derecha podrán tomar turnos para pensar...

-¡Oh ~Ya veo!...Eres muy inteligente, ¡Chi Chan! - exclamo Tabane con emoción mientras se lanza a abrazarla a la pelinegra, pero esta no tardo en separarla de ella

-¡Re-Regresando al tema, entonces Tabane ¿cuanto tiempo te tomara preparar al Hayate Liger?...

-Orimura sensei - interrumpió Cecilia en ese instante ganándose la atención de la nombrada - si me lo permite , definitivamente mi Gun sniper y yo podemos cumplir con esta misión, he recibido un paquete de alta movilidad, strike gunner...

-¿Han sometido ese paquete a una conversión cuántica?

-N-No, aun no Orimura sensei...

-¡Para su información, la configuración del Hayate Liger puede estar lista en 7 minutos - comento Tabane interrumpiendo la conversación

-De acuerdo, para esta misión, Orimura Imouto y Shinonono deberán perseguir al objetivo y derribarlo - ordeno Chifuyu seriamente - la misión comenzara en 30 minutos, prepárense. ¡comiencen de inmediato sus preparaciones!

Con dicho las nombradas comenzaron a preparase mentalmente y se vieron por unos momentos, hasta que se sonrieron mutuamente hasta que...

-Las 2 parecen llevarse muy bien - comento Tabane repentinamente - creo que quieres formas buenos lazos con tu futura hermana en ley... - haciendo sonrojar a Houki

-N-No es verdad - refuto Houki con vergüenza -

-No te pongas de mal humor Houki chan...¡sonríe, sonríe!

-Yo nací con esta cara...

-¿En serio?, bueno supongo que terminare de preparar al Hayate Liger

Al ver como convivían las hermanas Shinonono, Madoka paso a ver Chifuyu

(¡Debo hacer de esto un éxito sin importar como!) pensó Madoka determinada (Visto que soy la única en este momento que puede derrotar a ese Zoid descontrolado)

Mas no se había dado cuenta de que Tabane la estaba observando detenidamente de muy cerca.

-se nota que si estas muy determinada - comento Tabane repentinamente

-¡WHOOAAA!

Esto hizo que Madoka saltara del susto en ese momento y luego mirara furiosa a la super genio.

-¡No hagas eso, quieres!

-¡Vamos, Vamos Madocchi, no seas tan gruñona!

-¡¿como no quieres que lo sea cuando te me acercas sin hacer ruido?!...

-Fufufufufu, que linda reacción Madocchi - Comento Tabane con Sorna - ahora hablando enserio, te tengo un regalo especial...

-¿Un regalo?...

-Solo sígueme...

Tabane inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia fuera del bosque. Madoka no le quedaba otra que seguir a la super genio para averiguar lo que tenia planeado, así que la siguió, caminando en dirección hacia donde se había ido.

Pero solo dio un par de pasos fuera del bosque, cuando abrió los ojos impresionada al ver un...

-¿Un Blade Liger? - pregunto Madoka impresionada

-¡Si, Si! - respondió Tabane emocionada - ¡pero no es Blade Liger cualquiera, este era tu Shield Liger pero yo misma me encargue de modificarlo para convertirlo en lo que vez ahora, aunque es mucho mas fuerte que un Blade Liger tradicional, sus alas cortantes son tan filosas y resistentes como las del Hayate Liger de Houki chan, Su escudo de energía ha sido mejorado con la adición de cuatro unidades de refrigeración situadas a los lados de la cabeza y en sus hombros. Posee un Cañón de Choque de dos disparos consecutivos, y dos Cañones Láser de Pulso a los lados de las Aletas Cortantes, ademas tiene un gran número de modificaciones hechas por mi que superan a cualquier otro Blade Liger, los más notables son la unidad AB que proporciona un aumento de la velocidad que se incrementa a 320 km/h. También está el Multi-Set de armas, lo que permite aumentar aún más su capacidad de combate a distancia, otro es un escudo anti-CP, que yo misma diseñe para resistir un Cañón de Partículas Eléctricas de Zoids como el que vas a enfrentar!.

-¡I-Increíble! - es lo único que pudo decir Madoka ante lo que le estaba presentando esta Tabane - Pe-Pero ¿porque?

-Bueno, digamos que solo quiero darte una ayudita - respondió Madoka guiñándole el ojo - algo me dice que quieres impresionar a tu Madre y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con un Zoid increíblemente poderoso que saque a relucir tus habilidades...

Madoka miro desconfiada por un momento a Tabane, pero solo fue unos segundos hasta que se calmo y le dio la espalda para caminar hacia su Zoid.

-Espero que no tengas nada planeado Conejo tonto, por que si es asi, te juro que...

-¡Vamos, Vamos, solo quiero ayudarte!...

-¡Mas te vale que así sea!

Con dicho eso, Madoka se subió a su Blade Liger y se fue en ese instante para probarlo, todo ante la mirada de Tabane que solo sonreía.

Afuera del Bosque - Minutos mas tarde

Madoka y su nuevo Blade Liger, ahora se encontraban en la entrada del desierto rocoso que esta exactamente afuera del Bosque. Madoka revisaba los últimos detalles de su Zoid para poder manejarlo correctamente hasta que...

BEEP BEEP

La alarma de su reloj sonó en ese instante, indicando que ya habían pasado los 30 minutos que indico Chifuyu para iniciar la misión.

En ese momento apareció el Hayate Liger que se puso enfrente de el.

-Bien Houki, es hora...

-aunque mi orgullo me impide ayudar a alguien como tu, haré una excepción en esta ocasión - comento Houki con una sonrisa

Inmediatamente el Blade Liger se posiciono atrás del Hayate Liger y la unidad AB se elevo un poco en el lomo del Blade Liger para comenzar a cargar energía.

-Recuerda Houki, esto no es una practica, debes tener cuidado...

-Eso lo se muy bien - dijo Houki interrumpiendo a Madoka - No te preocupes, te escoltare adecuadamente hasta el objetivo, solo relájate y disfrutemos del viaje hasta que lleguemos.

-je, parece que lo estas disfrutando - comento Madoka con una sonrisa - ¿es porque ya tienes tu propio Zoid personal?

-ja, soy la misma de siempre - respondió la nombrada con tranquilidad - Madoka, se que a veces, no, mejor dicho nunca nos llevamos muy bien, pero ejecuta con calma esta misión...

-Lo se, pero no estas demasiado...

*Orimura Imouto, Shinonono ¿me escuchan?* - Llamo Chifuyu desde el intercomunicador interrumpiendo la platica -

-Si, Onee sama

-Fuerte y claro

En la posada - cuarto de Control

Chifuyu estaba con las otras pilotos que se encontraban en la sala observando los monitores del lugar

-Les recuerdo que la clave de esta misión es realizar un ataque certero y mortal, no deben olvidar que lo tienen que derrotar de inmediato, su objetivo es el Berserk fury, pero de ahora en adelante lo llamare Lider Alter...

*Si, entendido*

De regreso a la entrada al desierto rocoso

-Orimura sensei, de acuerdo a la situación debo apoyar a Madoka ¿cierto?...

*Correcto, pero no te extralimites, no tienes ninguna experiencia en combate con el Hayate Liger, por lo que existe la posibilidad de que algo inesperado ocurra*

-Entendido Orimura sensei, sin embargo la apoyare con todas mis fuerzas.

El comentario de Houki confundió a Madoka que solo la observaba a través del monitor...

En la posada - cuarto de Control

-No lo conozco mucho, pero ella...¿no suena un poco emocionada? - comento Rin algo preocupada

-si...asi se escucho - apoyo Cecilia

-Es comprensible ya que ellas se conocen desde niñas, aunque... - dijo Charlotte con preocupación en su voz mientras ve a Chifuyu

-Maya, Abre un canal privado con Orimura Imouto...

-Si

Sin perder un segundo, Maya hizo lo que le pidio su colega

-Madoka...

De regreso a la entrada al desierto rocoso

-¡S-Si!

*este es un canal privado* - respondió Chifuyu calmando a su hermana - *Shinonono no puede oírnos, parece que ella esta muy emocionada, podría hacer algo estúpido en ese estado, apoyala si pasara algo*

-Entendido, lo recordare..

*Cuento contigo*

En cuanto terminaron de hablar, Maya volvió a canal abierto para que ambas chicas las escucharan

*Bien...¡Inicien operación!*

En cuanto dio la orden Chifuyu, El Hayate Liger inmediatamente se puso en posición para comenzar a correr

-Bien Madoka...¡aquí vamos!

-¡Si! - respondió la nombrada con gran determinación

FUAASHH

En ese instante ambos Zoids comenzaron a correr a gran velocidad, dejando una gran nube de polvo atrás, aunque al moverse tan rapido de un solo golpe hizo que Madoka se fuera un poco hacia atrás.

(¡Increíble!...No creí que los Zoids fueran a correr tan rápido, aunque el mio corre así gracias a la unidad AB que proporciona un aumento de la velocidad, pero el Zoid de Houki es velocidad natural...es mas que increíble)

En la posada - cuarto de Control

En las pantallas holograficas donde se podía observar el avanzar de ambos Zoids, todas las presentes miraban impresionadas esto.

-¡Increíble, es la primera vez que veo Zoids tan rápidos, ni los mejores Saber tigers se comparan con esto! - exclamo Charlotte con asombro -

-Son escandalosamente rápidos - comento Laura

Desierto rocoso - minutos mas tarde

Ambos seguían con su rápido avance en el desierto para encontrar al Zoid descontrolado, hasta que apareció algo en el monitor del Hayate Liger que decía...

-Enlace temporal con el Satélite, establecido...verificación de información completada, ubicación actual del objetivo confirmada - Leyó Houki - Madoka, llegaremos ahí muy pronto...

-Si...

Con dicho eso, ambos Zoids siguieron con su avance por algunos momentos, hasta que apareció una imagen en el monitor del Hayate Liger, la cual le mostraba al Zoid descontrolado.

-¡Puedo verlo Madoka! -

-aso que ese es el Berserk Fury - comento Madoka observando su monitor

-¡Estamos acelerando Madoka, haremos contacto con el objetivo en 10 segundos!

Ambos Zoids comenzaron a correr aun mas rápido que antes, llegando a unos 300 km por hora, pero en ese momento el Blade Liger extendió sus aletas cortantes, las cuales se comenzaron a cargar con energía, para atacar al Berserk Fury.

Finalmente El Hayate Liger se hizo aun lado, permitiendo que el Blade Liger aumentara su velocidad al máximo para que alcanzara al Berserk fury que ya estaba muy cerca.

Mas cuando iba a darle el primer golpe, el Berserk Fury se volteo y aumento la potencio de sus propulsores, permitiendo que fuera aun mas rápido para que se alejara son ningún problema del Blade Liger que le dio persecución enseguida.

-¡Houki, continua acelerando para que lo arrebaces y bloquees su camino! - ordeno Madoka

El Hayate Liger inmediatamente corrió aun mas rápido y supero al Berserk fury, para que le bloqueara el camino enfrente de el, provocando que frenera al instante, esto permitió que el Blade Liger seguir con su ataque,

En ese instante el Blede Liger dio un salto hacia al frente para costar al Zoid descontrolado, pero este inmediatamente se hizo a un lado con suma facilidad, gracias a los propulsores.

-¡¿lo esquivo?! - pregunto Madoka consternada

Inmediatamente el Hayate Liger y el Blade Liger volvieron a perseguir al Berserk Fury que inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y les comenzó a disparar con el cañón de haz AZ185mm con bastante agresividad.

Ambos Zoids se movieron rápidamente para evitar el ataque, pero lo que no se esperaron es que los rayos de energía los comenzaron a perseguir hasta que algunos impactaron, causando un leve daño a ambos, pero esto no les detuvo.

-¡Houki, ataquemos desde ambos lados al mismo tiempo! - ordeno Madoka de nueva cuenta - ¡te encargo el lado izquierdo!.

-¡Entendido!

En ese instante las cuchillas de Hayate Liger se abrieron, acelerando al instante para atacar al Berserk fury al igual que el Blade Liger, pero el Berserk Fury no les dejo las cosas fáciles ya que que de nueva cuenta comenzó a disparar a ambos Zoids que hábilmente esquivaban los rayos de energía.

-¡Madoka, yo detendré sus movimientos! - comento Houki repentinamente

-¡Entendido! -

Los rayos de energía siguieron cayendo sobre ambos Zoids que los esquivaban con algo de dificultad, pero en algún momento el Hayate Liger logro sobre pasar los rayos y comenzó a correr hacia el Berserk Fury a máxima velocidad, mientras carga energía en las cuchillas de sus patas para atacarlo.

El Hayate Liger dio un gran salto en ese instante, pero fue atrapado por el Berserk fury en ese instante que sujeto las cuchillas cuando abrió los 2 grandes taladros y los cerro al momento tenerlos cerca.

-¡Madoka, ahora!

-¡Si!

Esa fue la señal para que Madoka hiciera que el Blade Liger acelerara para atacar, intentando golpear al Zoid, pero antes de que lo lograra, Madoka visualizo algo a lo lejos que era un par de Gustavs que jalaban 3 remolques cada uno, por lo que paso de largo al Hayate Liger.

-¡Madoka, ¿que rayos haces?!

La repentina acción de Madoka confundió a Houki que se había liberado del agarre, pero el Berserk fury aprovecho esto y le dio unos cuantos disparos, quitando al Hayate Liger de su camino y comenzó a disparar hacia donde estaban los Gustavs.

Por fortuna el Blade Liger se interpuso y logro protegerlos usando su escudo de energía.

-¡¿que rayos estas haciendo?! - pregunto Houki furiosa desde el intercomunicador - ¡era la oportunidad que estábamos esperando!

-Hay un par de Gustavs por allá - respondió Madoka mientras le envía la imagen a Houki - se supone que los maestros deberían haber bloqueado esta área

-¡¿Gustavs?!... -

-parece que son bandidos, lo mas seguro que habrán robado algo...

-¡¿bandidos en este momento?! ¡¿en medio de una crisis?!...

En ese momento el Berserk fury comenzó a disparar, pero de nueva cuenta ambos Zoids esquivaron los rayos de energía

-¡Son delincuentes, olvídate de ellos! - exclamo Houki

-¡No puedo dejarlos morir! - respondió Madoka

Poco a poco ambos Zoids comenzaron a recibir daños por la rayos de energía, algunos ya habían alcanzando a los Gustavs, por suerte no les dieron directamente

En ese instante el Hayate Liger se puso enfrente del Blade Liger.

-¡Idiota, estas protegiendo a unos delincuentes! - reclamo Houki desde el intercomunicador - ¡Escoria como esa puede...!

-¡Houki! - nombro Madoka repentinamente sorprendiendo a la nombrada - Houki...tu no...digas cosas tan feas...nunca, después de volverte fuerte te olvidaste de los débiles, ¿que pasa Houki?, no te estas comportando como tu misma, no olvides el peso del arma que estamos conduciendo. - mientras recordaba a Ichika

Las palabras de Madoka sorprendieron bastante a Houki, era la primera vez que ella hablaba de esa manera, asi que soltó las palancas de control de su Zoid y miro sus manos aterrada y luego se las llevo a su rostro por lo que comenzó a llorar.

(Nuestros Zoids se están quedando sin energía, no están diseñados para resistir batallas de tan larga duración.) pensó Madoka algo nerviosa

Ambas chicas no se habían dado cuenta que el Berserk Fury se disponía a atacarles. Este inmediatamente abrió su boca un pequeño cañón salio de el, los taladros se abrieron para que después comenzaran a cargar partículas eléctricas que inmediatamente salieron disparadas hacia ambos Zoids.

Madoka inmediatamente se dio cuenta de esto por lo que movió rápidamente a su Blade Liger enfrente del Hayate Liger.

-¡Ten cuidado! - exclamo Madoka para que en ese instante se activara el escudo anti-CP -

FUUSHHH

El rayo de partículas eléctricas choco con el escudo anti-CP del Blade Liger que resistía con todo lo que podía, pero la potencia del rayo era demasiado fuerte, haciendo que el Blade Liger retrocediera por la presión...

-¡Tu puedes Blade Liger! - exclamo Madoka para que la fuerza de escudo anti-CP se incrementara

Aun asi esto no era suficiente, ya que el Berserk fury aumento la potencia del rayo, provocando que lentamente el escudo se comenzara a quebrar, hasta que...

BOOOM

Una poderosa explosión se genero en ese momento sobre el Blade Liger.

-¡Madoka! - exclamo Houki con terror viendo como sale expulsado el Blade Liger por la fuerza de la explosión

CRASH

El Blade Liger cayo violentamente al suelo, teniendo severos daños en su blindaje. El Hayate Liger corrió rápidamente hacia donde estaba el otro Zoid en medio de las llamas, en cuanto llego con el, Houki salio de su Zoid y fue rápidamente a sacar a Madoka del Blade Liger para que después la llevara al suyo.

Finalmente la subió y el Hayate Liger escapo a toda velocidad, llevándose a ambas pilotos dentro, pero Madoka estaba inconsciente y con varias heridas.

Posada/cuarto de control - Horas mas tarde

Chifuyu y Maya observaban las pantallas, observando detenidamente un punto rojo que parpadeaba en este, el cual indicaba la ubicación exacta del Berserk Fury

-Se detuvo - comento Maya - ¿El cuartel general quiere que continuemos con el plan?...

-Mientras no recibamos ordenes de detenernos, vamos a seguir - respondió Chifuyu con mucha seriedad

-Pero...¿Que podemos hacer ahora?...

Maya no recibió respuesta de su colega en ese momento, solo un silencio por la legendaria piloto

PAP PAP

Alguien ese momento toco la puerta.

*Disculpe* - llamo alguien repentinamente a la puerta

-¿Quien es? - pregunto Chifuyu con seriedad

*Dunois*

-¡Les dije que esperaran! - reprendió Chifuyu que no se movió de su lugar - No voy a permitir la entrada

Mientras afuera Charlotte se quedo consternada y ya no dijo nada mas, pero no estaba sola, Laura, Rin y Cecilia le hacían compañía en ese momento.

-Deberían hacer lo que los instructores dicen - comento la peliplatina -

-Pero la sensei también esta preocupada por Madoka - dijo Charlotte - Ella es su hermana

-Ella aun no ha recuperado la conciencia - comento Cecilia -

-Después de dar la orden de que la atendieran, ella no ha ido a verla...¿como puede ella?... - dijo Rin -

En ese momento todas recordaron en ese momento cuando llegaron ver al Hayate Liger en la entrada de la posada, el rostro de Houki desesperado para que atendieran a Madoka que estaba inconsciente y que inmediatamente fue atendida por los médicos del Lugar por orden de Chifuyu, pero principalmente el como se fue gritando que fallo la misión, era como si no le hubiera importado que su pequeña hermana estaba herida.

-¿Que debería haber hecho entonces la instructora? - pregunto Laura

-Tampoco ha hablado con Houki san - Comento Cecilia - aun habiendo fallado en la misión ¿no esta siendo un poco dura con ellas?

-No lo creo, por ahora debemos concentrarnos en encontrar al Berserk Fury - respondió Laura seriamente - Los instructores están haciendo lo que deben hacer

Después de escuchar el comentario de Laura, las otras 3 guardaron silencio y la miraron por unos segundos, hasta que...

-A ellos también debe dolerles esto - volvió a hablar Laura - Y porque les duele, se han encerrado dentro de la sala de operaciones ...¿Creen que preocupándose y yendo a ver a Ichika destruirán al Berserk fury?

Las 4 chicas miraron el atardecer en ese momento, lo que no sabían que ese mismo instante Chifuyu comenzó a mostrar un rostro frustrado

Enfermeria - mientras tanto

Houki se encontraba hincada al lado del futon donde se encontraba recostada esta Madoka con una mascara de oxigeno, ademas de que estaba conectada a un monitor que mostraba sus signos vitales

Houki no podía mirar a Madoka directamente, tenia la mirada agachada, se encontraba completamente devastada y sentía gran culpa por lo que le había pasado a la gemela de Ichika.

Ese sentimiento de culpa que la carcomía por dentro, la hacia sentir cada segundo peor, realmente quería disculparse con Madoka, pero no podía hacerlo porque no se encontraba despierta, de que le servia que lo hiciera si no la iba a escuchar.

Todo por no concentrarse y sentirse invencible durante la batalla contra el Berserk fury, ahora se preguntaba si aquellos bandidos eran dignos de ser protegidos y eran los débiles, eso era asi hasta que...

*ve a descansar Houki* - ordeno una voz masculina repentinamente que hizo voltear a la nombra que inmediatamente vio...

-Ichika - musito Houki con la voz quebrada - Ichika, y-yo...yo

-Vete Houki

Ichika la interrumpió en ese instante, Houki intento decir algo para explicarle lo sucedido, pero se detuvo al ver su mirada fría, asi que se levanto y se fue caminando tranquilamente dejando a los gemelos solos.

Ichika se hinco al lado de su hermana menor en ese instante, pero no dijo nada, solo la miro por un momento...

-estúpida - insulto en Ichika en voz a baja a su hermana - lo sabias...sabias del peso del arma que conducías, intentaste transmitirle esto a esa cabeza hueca que solo buscaba ejercer la violencia para divertirse en se momento, sin importarle lo que había en su alrededor.

Ichika acerco su mano y acaricio la mejilla de Madoka lentamente por un momento y después alejo su mano.

-Intentaste mostrarle no solo a ella y a Chifuyu, si no a todo el mundo tu valía, pero el precio que pagaste fue alto y terminaste de esta manera - musito Ichika - aun sabiendo el precio que tenias que pagar, te lanzaste a proteger a Houki...por eso te admiro, supiste reconocer el valor de una vida y te esforzaste mucho, a diferencia de mi...

Ichika apretó su pantalón en ese momento, aunque no mostraba algún cambio en su rostro.

-te has esforzado para llegar hasta donde estas, para ser reconocida y no mereces terminar de esta manera...puede que seas una mocosa odiosa y caprichosa la cual ya no reconozco como mi hermana...pero...no eres mala, por el contrario eres bondadosa, lo demostraste al proteger a Houki, por eso no mereces terminar asi...

Sin saberlo, inconscientemente Ichika comenzó a llorar, pero no cambiaba su expresión, repentinamente sintió algo húmedo su rostro.

-Un momento, ¿estoy llorando? - se preguntaba Ichika incrédulo al ver lagrimas en la manga de su camisa al haberse secado. Apreto su puño en frustración al darse cuenta - Tsk. ¿Llorando por alguien?, me estoy volviendo muy blando, ni hace 3 años en ese terrible incidente, ni cuando fui abandonado por esos bastardos llore, pero curiosamente hoy estoy llorando...por ti, niña odiosa...

Una sonrisa un tanto irónica se dibujo en el rostro de Ichika que simplemente se limpio las lagrimas, aunque estas seguían saliendo por mas que lo hiciera

-Vaya, creo que soy muy estúpido como para llorar por alguien que me odia con todo su corazón - Comento Ichika con algo de Sorna - creo que me estoy desviando, Madoka siempre has querido estar un paso delante de mi, en todas las ocasiones lo intentaste pero terminaste fallando, aun asi lo seguiste intentando, al parecer soy un estorbo en tu camino hacia tu meta...asi que me encargare de resolver este problema por ti...

Ichika en ese momento se levanto y se dio la media vuelta para salir del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con delicadeza para que nadie se percatara de su presencia

-por favor permanece dormida y cuando abras tus ojos, todo esto habrá terminado, así podrás seguir con el camino hacia tu meta - musito Ichika - creo que es mejor que yo no este aquí...

Bosque - minutos mas tarde

Los últimos rayos de sol bañaban al bosque, pero en este corría Houki en linea recta con todas sus fuerzas por varios metros hasta que se detuvo por el cansancio y comenzó a respirar difícilmente, hasta que se recupero finalmente, pero miro el suelo de manera reflexiva por un momento.

En ese instante recordó todo lo que vivió desde niña junto a Madoka, siempre discutían y peleaban, nunca se toleraron ni tampoco podían llamarse amigas ya que ninguna de las 2 sentía ese tipo de sentimiento, pero se hicieron compañía cuando Ichika ya no estuvo.

* * *

 _"¡Ya no llores Houki!"_

 _"¡pero Ma-Madoka, Ichika, ya no...ya no...!"_

 _"¡cállate, a Ichika nii no le hubiera gustado verte débil, hay que ser fuertes para que no nos pase lo mismo y asi un dia volver a encontrarnos con el"_

* * *

(a partir de ese día me determine en volverme fuerte para encontrarme contigo Ichika, gracias a Madoka que me motivo, pero le falle y por mi culpa ahora ella esta grave)

Houki en ese momento volteo a ver el atardecer, viendo como poco a poco se ocultaba el sol hasta que...

-¡Houki! - le hablo alguien repentinamente

Esta inmediatamente volteo y vio a Rin parada atrás de ella

-jaaaaa...eres tan predecible, al parecer Ichika tenia razón cuando me hablaba de ti, en los dias que vivía en ese pueblo - comento Rin - Oye ¿crees que es tu culpa que esa odiosa este asi?

Houki simplemente agacho la cabeza ante la pregunta

-¿Asi que vas a tomarlo como un "¡Oh, que mal me siento!"? - pregunto Rin con sorna pero luego cambio a una mirada agresiva - ¡No juegues conmigo! - y la toma por el cuello de su camisa y la mira directamente a los ojos - ¡¿No tienes algo que debas hacer?!, ¡¿como puedes dejar de luchar precisamente ahora?!

Ambas se miraron por unos momentos en silencio, pero la mirada era mucho mas intensa que la de Houki

-Nunca mas...volveré a pilotear un Zoid - comento Houki repentinamente con una voz triste

Al escuchar esto, Rin inmediatamente se enfureció, por lo que alzo su brazo y ...

PAAF

Abofeteo con bastante fuerza a Houki, tirándola en ese momento al suelo.

-¡No te pongas sentimental con esto! - espeto Rin - ¡Quienes poseemos un Zoid personal no podemos tener esa actitud tan egoísta!, ¡¿eres tan cobarde que no puedes luchar cuando se supone debes hacerlo?!

Houki simplemente temblaba en el suelo, mientras arrastraba tierra con los dedos, juntando toda esta en su mano

-¿Que debería hacer entonces? - pregunto Houki - No sabemos donde se encuentra el enemigo...¡Si, pudiera luchar, lo haría!

Rin simplemente sonrió ante la respuesta de Houki, se veía satisfecha por haberla hecho reaccionar

-Finalmente recuperaste tu fuerza de voluntad - comento Rin con tranquilidad para que en ese momento Houki volteara y viera a Laura, Cecilia y Charlotte - ¡Caramba, eres tan molesta! -

-¿Q-Que?...¿Que hacen aquí?...

-Creemos que sentirte de esa manera no va contigo - respondió Charlotte -

-No podemos terminar perdiendo ¿cierto? - apoyo Cecilia

Houki abrió los ojos impresionada y luego sonrió alegre

-Laura, ¿donde esta Lider alter? - pregunto Rin

-Lo tengo localizado - respondió la nombrada mientras saca una pequeña tableta electrónica, la cual les mostraba un mapa que tenia un punto rojo brillante - en el desierto rocoso, a 30 kilómetros cerca de la costa, el objetivo ha sido confirmado, a pesar de que estaba en modo sigilo, parece no tener camuflaje óptico, fue descubierto con una imagen de satélite.

-justo lo que esperaba de las fuerzas militares especiales alemanas - felicito Rin

-¿como sabes que soy de la fuerzas especiales de mi país? - pregunto Laura

-En el restaurante que trabaje en el pueblo que vivía, normalmente iban gente con una apariencia similar y hablaban de la misma forma que tu, ademas hablaban mucho de su puesto en la milicia - respondió Rin - aunque Ichika me contó de ti y las demás cuando estaba a minutos de irse, después de haber ido de visita...¡Tenia razón eres adorable e increíble!

-¡¿E-El dijo e-eso de mi?! - pregunto Laura teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas pero inmediatamente se recompuso - ¿Como vas? ¿has podido preparar todo con tu Zoid?

-Naturalmente, le instale muchas mejoras antes de venir para aca como estudiante nueva.. - se jacto Rin - el enfrentar a Ichika me ha preparado para muchas cosas

-Yo tambien termine con los preparativos - dijo Cecilia orgullosa

-Igual que yo, estoy lista para partir en cualquier momento - apoyo Charlotte

-Un momento, ¿que creen que van a hacer?...- pregunto Houki confundida al ver las acciones de sus compañeras - ¿Eso no es un desacato a las ordenes?

Ante la pregunta, las otras 4 sonrieron orgullosas

-¿Y?, dijiste que también "pelearías" ¿cierto? -pregunto Rin

-¿que vas a hacer? - apoyo Laura

Houki se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, sin moverse de donde estaba para observando a las otras 4.

-Yo...Yo...¡peleare!...- respondió Houki determinada - Peleare y ganare, esta vez no voy a perder...

-Esta decidido, de seguro haremos que caiga - dijo Rin con una sonrisa - por culpa de ese Zoid, Ichika tenia esa mirada de nueva cuenta.

-¿esa mirada? - pregunto Charlotte haciendo que Rin la volteara a ver

-cierto, hay cosas que ustedes desconocen de Ichika y otras que yo desconozco... por ejemplo su vida familiar - respondió Rin mientras ve a Houki - ahora que soy su compañera, tenemos que contarnos muchas cosas que tiene que ver con ese tonto, por eso quiero pelear y ganar, asi podre hablar con esa odiosa para que me cuente que relación tiene exactamente con Ichika

Una gran sorpresa se mostró en el rostro de Houki que ahora no sabia que decir en ese momento

-Vamos, no pongas esa cara, hay partes de la vida de Ichika que no conozco - comento Rin tranquilamente - bueno ahora creo que es momento de dejar de hablar y es hora de actuar, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar entre nosotras sobre el chico que nos trae locas y si se lo preguntan que como lo se, bueno se les ve en la cara

Con dicho eso, todas en ese instante comenzaron a correr hacia la posada para buscar a sus Zoids

Noche - desierto rocoso

El Berserk fury en ese momento estaba inactivo, estaba parado en en medio del desierto sin hacer nada, era como si estuviera descansando o eso era hasta que cierto grupo de Zoids lo rodeo.

Este grupo estaba compuesto por un Rev raptor, un Gun Sniper fuertemente armado, un Shadow fox, Un Redler y El Hayate Liger.

En ese momento el Shadow fox le apunto con su pistola láser vulcaniana de 30 mm y...

BOOOM

Le disparo generando una fuerte explosión en ese momento...

-¡Esto es por Madoka! - exclamo Laura repentinamente

Sala de control - mientras tanto

Una alarma sonaba fuertemente en la pantalla holografica principal, indicando que había actividad cerca del Berserk fury

-¡Orimura sensei, esto es...! - exclamo Maya con sorpresa

-¡Esas chicas! - musito Chifuyu

-¡Están actuando contra las ordenes, dígales que regresen!

Chifuyu simplemente negó con la cabeza y sonrió levemente ante la situación

-Sabia que esto podría pasar - comento la legendaria piloto - pero no actúan solo porque si o para vengar a Madoka, actúan por que no quieren ver el rostro que mostró Ichika cuando vio llegar a Shinonono que traía a Orimura Imouto herida

Maya guardo silencio en ese momento, ahora comprendía un poco el actuar de ese grupo de chicas, a pesar de que no había tenido mucho tiempo que paso la primera batalla contra el Berserk fury, aun podía recordar la mirada que mostró Ichika cuando la vio, pero este al igual que su hermana mayor, este se alejo y no dijo nada, solo permitio que se la llevaran para que la atendieran.

-no importa por donde lo veas o cuanto lo pienses, esa mirada despertó algo en esas chicas que las impulso a querer a hacer esto - volvio a comentar Chifuyu - si logran detener al responsable de que Orimura imouto quedara asi, cabe la posibilidad que Ichika cambie su mirada...

Maya no pudo decir algo para diferir de lo que decía Chifuyu, pero no se le ocurrió nada bueno

De regreso al desierto rocoso

La nube que se había generado por la explosión del ataque sorpresa de Shadow fox, rápidamente se disperso, dejando ver al Berserk fury sin daño alguno en su blindaje.

Ahora se había activado y miraba directamente a los 5 Zoids.

-¡Seguire el bombardeo! - exclamo Laura para que en ese instante comenzara a disparar

Con gran facilidad, el Berserk fury avanzaba entre los disparos sin ningún problema

-¡Diablos, es mas rápido de lo que pensé!...

El Shadow fox siguio con el bombardeo, pero el Berserk fury se movía muy rápido como para darle, desgraciadamente este llego muy rápido hacia el Shadow fox. El Berserk fury activo uno de sus taladros para atacar al Shadow, pero cuando estuvo a punto de darle...

CRAAASH

El Gun Sniper perteneciente a Cecilia lo embistió, impidiendo su ataque sobre el Shadow fox, desequilibrando al Zoid descontrolado por un momento, pero se recupero rápidamente y miro directamente al Gun sniper que le comenzó a disparar con toda su artillería.

El Berserk fury esquivo rápidamente el ataque y retrocedió hasta que activo sus propulsores y se fue a toda velocidad del lugar, aunque volteo por un momento hacia atrás para verificar que no lo estaban siguiendo, pero no se había percatado que el Rev raptor le apuntaba a lo lejos con unos cañones de haz pequeños que se encontraban ubicados debajo de sus garras...

BOM BOM

Algunos de los disparos lograron darle al Berserk fury, pero no le afecto mucho ya que se volvió a mover rápidamente para huir del ataque, desafortunadamente para el Zoid, el Rev Raptor comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia a el, alcanzándolo en un instante, para que luego saltara sobre su espalda e intentara atacarlo con sus garras.

Pero en un giro que dio el Berserk Fury, logro quitarse de encima al Rev Raptor y le comenzó a disparar, pero este esquivo los disparos.

-¡No me vencerás solo con eso! - exclamo Charlotte

A lo lejos, El Gun Sniper comenzó a disparar de nueva cuenta al Berserk fury que seguía esquivando los disparos, pero de pronto...

FUASH

Un disparo proveniente del Shadow fox logro darle en un de los taladros, haciendo que se sacudiera violentamente por un momento...

-¡¿lo vencimos?! - pregunto Cecilia

-¡Aun no! - respondio Rin

El Redler le comenzó a disparar desde arriba al Berserk fury que rápidamente se movía hacia la estructuras rocosas para cubrirse, aun asi el Redler seguía con su ataque y lo perseguía. hasta que...

CRASHHH

El Hayate Liger apareció encima de el, intentándolo atacar con sus cuchillas, pero el ataque fallo cuando el Berserk fury sujeto ambas cuchillas al abrir ambos taladros y luego los cerrara para sujetar al Zoid

-¡Houki, separa las cuchillas y regresa! - ordeno Laura pero era muy tarde el Berserk fury avanzo con todo y el Hayate Liger cerca de un risco

-¡Houki! - exclamo Charlotte

-¡Houki san! - grito Cecilia preocupada

En ese instante, el Berserk fury abrió la boca y le apunto con el Cañón de Partículas Eléctricas que se encontraba en su boca, el cual comenzó a cargar energía para disparar contra el Hayate Liger, pero cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo...

CRASH

Con gran habilidad, Houki hizo que el Hayate Liger pateara al Berserk fury con las patas traseras, haciendo que lo soltara rápidamente y que cayera por el risco en ese momento.

En ese instante el Shadow fox se acerco al Hayate Liger

-¿Estas bien? - pregunto Laura

-Estoy Bien - respondió Houki con un tono serio - no se preocupen

-se termino - dijo Cecilia

-asi es - apoyo Charlotte

-Es hora de regresar - dijo Rin

Los 5 Zoids se dieron la vuelta y procedían a retirarse, pero solo avanzaron unos cuantos metros cuando...

BRRRRRRRRR

El suelo comenzó a vibrar repentinamente confundiendo a las pilotos, los Zoids se voltearon hacia el risco y vieron como lentamente, el suelo cerca de la orilla comenzó a quebrarse hasta que...

CRACK

El Berserk Fury salio volando del suelo, yendo inmediatamente hacia arriba quedando suspendido en aire y teniendo activo su escudo de energía que estaba a su máxima capacidad.

-¡Esto es malo!, ¡esta en máxima potencia! - exclamo Laura con preocupación poniendo alerta alas otras 4

De repente el Berserk fury desactivo sus escudos y activo sus propulsores en sus patas, haciendo que se impulsara a toda velocidad contra el Hayate Liger, pero mientras se movía los taladros se abrieron y comenzaron a cargar partículas eléctricas que salieron disparadas contra el Hayate Liger causándole un daño severo en blindaje.

-¡Houki san! - exclamo Cecilia aterrada pero eso paso a segundo plano cuando se percato que el Berserk Fury se acercaba a su Zoid a toda velocidad

El Gun Sniper comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, intentando huir del Berserk fury, pero este le dio rápidamente alcance y con sus taladros atrapo al Zoid, para que después le diera una fuerte carga eléctrica por unos segundos hasta que lo soltó.

El Berserk fury inmediatamente postro su atención sobre el Rev raptor y le disparo un potente rayo de partículas eléctricas del cañón de su boca, aunque logro esquivarlo casi en su totalidad, una parto del rayo logro dañarlo en el costado derecho.

Al terminar con el Rev Raptor, En Berserk fury busco a su siguiente victima que era el Redler que estaba muy arriba en el cielo, un problema para un Zoid común, pero el Berserk fury activo todos sus propulsores que lo impulsaron rápidamente hacia arriba, cosa que le permitiendo llegar con el Redler que cuando estuvo enfrente de el, lo tomo por una de sus alas con la boca y giro por unos segundos hasta que lo lanzo violentamente hacia el suelo, cayendo muy cerca de los otros Zoids que ya no podían moverse por sus daños

El Berserk fury lentamente descendió y busco al ultimo en pie que era el Shadow fox que extrañamente no estaba por ningún lado, hasta que...

CRASH

Este apareció de la nada y le golpeo el costado derecho con sus patas delanteras, pero el daño no fue suficiente como para atravesar su blindaje. Ambos Zoids se vieron por unos segundos hasta que el Berserk Fury abrió la boca, mostrando el cañón de su interior y...

FUUUUSHHH

El Berserk fury le disparo un poderoso rayos de partículas eléctricas con su cañón de haz AZ185mm, dañando seriamente al Shadow fox que quedo incapacitado para seguir la batalla, gracias a que las patas del lado derecho fueron destruidas por el impacto.

Ahora los 5 Zoids que habían aparecido para detener al poderoso Zoid descontrolado, yacían ahora en el suelo sin poder moverse gracias a los daños que sufrieron durante su batalla.

Ninguno podía moverse para seguir y seguir con la pelea o al menos para proteger a los del inminente ataque del Berserk Fury que estaba apunto de lanzar un rayo de partículas eléctricas con su cañón oral y su cañón de haz AZ185mm

Tampoco ayudaba en lo mas mínimo que las pilotos de estos Zoids estaban inconscientes dentro ellos, haciendo ya imposible que escaparan de su inminente muerte hasta que...

BOM BOM

2 poderosos disparos impactaron al Berserk fury en el costado, haciendo que disparara el rayo de partículas eléctricas hacia arriba donde no había nadie que pudiera lastimar.

Por un momento fue aturdido el poderoso Zoid gracias a que unas estacas de acero se incrustaron en su costado, salvando a los 5 Zoids y sus pilotos que yacían en el suelo, extrañamente una de ellas estaba intentando recuperar la conciencia, pero teniendo algo en mente...

(Quiero verlo) pensó Houki que poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos (Quiero ver a Ichika para disculparme...quiero verlo...¡quiero verte!...Ichika)

*Houki*

Repentinamente una voz la llamo, esto hizo que abriera los ojos y viera a cierto piloto que se comunicaba con ella a través de intercomunicador de su Zoid, el cual estaba en el monitor.

-¿Ichika? - pregunto Houki con dificultad

-si...

-Te hice esperar a ti y las demás - comento Ichika con algo de Sorna

En ese momento Houki reacciono por completo y se acerco a la pantalla viendo con sorpresa al chico

-¡¿Que haces aquí?! ...¡¿a que viniste?!...¡Se suponía que debías estar cuidando a Madoka! ¡¿Y como esta ella?!

-tranquila, ella se encuentra bien, sus heridas están sanando, no hay nada de que preocuparse.. - respondió Ichika con tranquilidad - ahora veo que todas no dejaron de luchar, pero aun asi cayeron...

-Per-Perdóname... - pidió la peli purpura mientras comienza a llorar - s-si no fuera por mi imprudencia, Madoka no estaría...no estaría...

Ichika simplemente negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa, cosa que confundió a Houki que no podía parar de llorar.

-Ya no te lamentes por eso, ahora solo concéntrate en no cometer el mismo error y en salir de aquí...esto se pondrá feo

Con ese comentario Houki salio lo mas rápido de su Zoid y ahí vio al Comando Wolf que en este momento se encontraba parado en una colina no muy lejana e inmediatamente se puso en posición para pelear.

Al ver esto, Houki inmediatamente regreso a la cabina y tomo el intercomunicador.

-Ichika...¿Vas a morir? - pregunto Houki con preocupación pero este no respondía - ¡Ichika!

Aunque le llamo con fuerza, el nombrado simplemente no respondía.

-¡Maldición Ichika, aun hay posibilidades de ganar, solo hay que reagruparnos y pensar en otro plan con Orimura sensei, así podremos!...

-No quiero - respondió Ichika con tranquilidad callando a Houki - no importa si es el final de mi viaje..

-¡¿porque rayos hablas asi Ichika?!...¡tu no eres asi!...

-solo vine a este lugar a morir que mas da...

-¡Ichika, por favor...!

-ya no pierdas el tiempo y saca a las demás de este lugar, diles que fue ...

Con eso ultimo dicho, Ichika corto la comunicación, por lo que Houki procedió ir hacia los otros Zoids para sacar a las demás, aunque quería pelear, ya no podía hacerlo.

Posada/cuarto de control - mientras tanto

Chifuyu en este momento se encontraba completamente frustrada, no solo porque las 5 chicas que la desobedecieron fueron derrotadas, sino también porque su pequeño Ichika, se encontraba ahora en el campo de batalla.

Lo observaba desde la pantalla Holografica, donde se podía ver al Zoid perfectamente gracias a imágenes de satélite.

-Fue una suerte que Ichika, apareciera para salvar a Shinonono san y las demás - comento Maya un tanto aliviada, pero esto era suficiente para tranquilizar a Chifuyu que se veía bastante seria.

-Abre un canal privado con Ichika - ordeno Chifuyu...

-O-Orimura sensei, creo que hay que mantener la calma, así que no hay que interrump...

-¡Dije que abrieras un canal privado para que pueda hablar con el, no te estoy pidiendo opinión! - exclamo Chifuyu furiosa - ¡Hazlo ahora!

-¡S-Si!

A pesar de su gran miedo, Maya hizo lo que le ordeno Chifuyu, no tardo ni un minuto cuando había logrado la comunicación con el joven mercenario que inmediatamente apareció en la pantalla

-¡¿Que rayos haces Ichika?! - pregunto Chifuyu con furia - ¡Sal de ahí inmediatamente!

*¿que dices estúpida?...ni loco voy a irme cuando esta apunto de comenzar la diversión*

-¡¿estas loco?!...¡un ataque de frente a esa cosa es ir directamente a la muerte!

*¿Y?...eso lo hace mas divertido*

La respuesta de Ichika enfureció aun mas a Chifuyu.

-¡Maldita sea Ichika, si no regresas inmediatamente mandare a los instructores para que te arresten por desacato y haré que te manden a prisión!

*je, je*

Ichika repentinamente soltó una peque risa que confundió a su hermana mayor

-¡¿de que mierdas te ríes?!...¡si te es tan gracioso, entonces no mandare a nadie para que te apoye y te salven el trasero cuando esa cosa este barriendo el suelo contigo, no me importara si me suplicas para que te ayude!

*fufufufu...¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!*

Ichika descaradamente comenzó a reírse a todo pulmón de su hermana, como si no le importara en lo mas mínimo sus amenazas, cosa que consterno a los demás presentes

*¡¿crees que eso me importa?!...¡así es mejor, yo seré el único que me quede con toda la diversión, que gran honor!*

-I-Ichika -musito Chifuyu preocupada

*¡Dicen que luchar solo contra enemigos poderosos, es una buena forma de morir, no hay nada mas divertido!*

Con ese comentario, inmediatamente Ichika corto la comunicación repentinamente, preocupando a Maya que intentaba reconectarse pero no lo lograba

-¡Comunicación imposible, parace ser que el intercomunicador se daño! - exclamo Maya - ¡seguiré inten...!

Pero guardo silencio al ver que Chifuyu quedo ahi parada y pego su frente sobre una pared cercana.

-I-Ichika ¿Porque?- musito la legendaria piloto - no te quiero volver a perder - y comienza a derramar lagrimas

De regreso a desierto rocoso

Ichika lentamente retiraba su navaja que había incrustado en el tablero de control de su Zoid, aunque se le podía ver algo diferente de cuando hablo como desquiciado con Chifuyu

-asi es mejor, no tenia ganas de discutir con ella - se dijo Ichika así mismo - lamento haberte lastimado Comando Wolf, pero así parecerá que fue una falla en la comunicación.

Ichika cerro los ojos en aquel momento y tomo un poco aire para relajarse.

-Ha llegado el dia en que pagare mis pecados - dijo Ichika así mismo para abrir los ojos y observar como el Berserk fury se retira las estacas que los estaban paralizando - vaya es difícil ser un mercenario...¡Sieg!

En cuanto fue nombrado, el mini Zoid apareció a un lado del Comando Wolf

-Grooar

-¡Bien, es hora de jugar, espero que estés listo porque este enemigo si es un hijo de perra que va a ser alguien difícil de eliminar!

-Grooar

-Bien dicho... ¡AHORA SIEG!

En ese momento el mini Zoid activo los propulsores que sobresalieron de su espalda que le permitieron volar hacia arriba, para que al final descendiera a toda velocidad hacia al Comando Wolf y se introdujera en el, haciendo que brillara por un momento.

El Comando Wolf inmediatamente comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el Berserk Fury que puso atención en el y le apunto con su cañón de haz AZ185mm, el lobo mecánico se acercaba hacia el Zoid descontrolado rápidamente en linea recta, mientras es observado por las otras pilotos que habían luchado anteriormente con el Zoid.

Ahora estaban en una colina cercana para resguardarse de la batalla, observando a lo lejos como se acercaba el Comando Wolf al Berserk Fury que estaba mas que listo para lanzar su ataque sobre el.

Cuando finalmente estuvo cerca comenzó a disparar con su cañón de haz AZ185mm, un sin fin de rayos de energía, pero el Comando Wolf evadió el ataque al dar un gran salto hacia arriba.

Esto fue aprovechado por el Berserk Fury que comenzó a disparar de nueva cuenta en dirección hacia donde caía el Comando Wolf, pero cuando los rayos le impactaban no le hacían daño, gracias a que un escudo de energía que lo protegía del ataque.

Mientras el Comando Wolf aun caía, aprovecho para responder el ataque al Berser Fury con su cañón de haz de su espalda...

BOM BOM

Dando 2 ataques directos, que lo desequilibraron por un momento, cosa que el Comando Wolf aprovecharía ya que estaba apunto de caer sobre el, cargando energía en sus patas delanteras para darle...

FLUUUSH

CRASH

BOOM

Un potente golpe con su garra láser, cortando al instante uno de los Buster Claw del Berser fury, explotando inmediatamente donde fue dañado y generando una espesa nube de humo.

Esto dejo con la boca abierta a las 5 pilotos, a los instructores pero principalmente a Chifuyu que intentaban asimilar lo que habían visto.

¡¿Un simple Comando Wolf había dañado aun Zoid increíblemente poderoso que casi no sufrió daños en sus batallas anteriores contra las otras pilotos?!.

Era algo que muchos de los que estaban observando la batalla no podían asimilar tan fácilmente y mas cuando, Zoids mas avanzados lo enfrentaron y no le hicieron algún daño significante como el que el Comando Wolf le acaba de infligir al Zoid descontrolado.

El Berserk Fury no tardo en salir de la cortina de humo para perseguir al Comando Wolf que ahora corría a toda velocidad en linea recta, para alejarlo de Houki y las demás.

Pero por mas que lo intentara, el Berserk fury no podía darle alcance al lobo mecánico que extrañamente era mas veloz que antes, de un momento a otro dio un giro a toda velocidad y comenzó a disparar contra el Berserk Fury, que recibía el los disparos de lleno, pero seguía su avance contra el correspondiendo el ataque.

BOM

Otro disparo le dio en el torso al Berserk fury que se detuvo por un momento, esto lo aprovecho Ichika para mover su Zoid hacia una colina cercana y luego comenzara a juntar energía en su cañón de haz .

-Bien, vamos si eres capaz de aguantar esto - comento Ichika - coordenadas listas, calculando rutas de evasión estocásticas, energía del Zoid core en parámetros normales...bien espero que te tragues esto y chicas, espero que hayan movido sus lindos traseros, por que esto si estará fuerte...hace tiempo que he querido probar esta preciosidad, pero no tuve la oportunidad ... - y le apuntara con el cañón al Berserk fury- ahora desaparece...

BANG

Ichika le disparo una bala que iba cargada con energía en dirección al Berserk fury, Houki y las demás veían todo en cámara lenta, hasta que...

BOOOM

Una fuerte explosión se genero en ese momento cuando la bala impacto directamente contra el Berserk fury, levantando una enorme cortina de humo que estaba acompañada de fuego, la cual se podía ver a lo lejos y que trajo una fuerte presión que hizo retroceder a las espectadoras...

-Es una onda expansiva, creada con energía Zoid a máxima presión mezclada con aire - comento Laura con gran impresión mientras sudaba bastante - aunque hubiera eludido el impacto, la onda de choque generada por la explosión, pudo haberle generado un daño considerablemente grande, cosa que hubiera afectado sus sistemas internos...

-Desde el principio no necesitamos apoyo, en este mundo cruel y bélico, no hay un piloto mas confiable que el... - comento Rin - Ichika, mejor conocido como el temible "Relámpago Negro"...

-¿E-E-El es Relámpago Negro? - pregunto Cecilia que estaba completamente consternada al igual que Charlotte y Laura

-Como les dije antes, hay cosas que desconocen de Ichika y otras que yo desconozco, cuando me pongo a pensarlo detenidamente, el no es un piloto normal ni uno que tenga habilidades increíbles de pilotaje Zoid, no...el esta aun mas lejos que eso, un piloto que no conoce el limite...Me da miedo de solo pensar que tan lejos puede llegar...

El miedo en las palabras de Rin se hizo notar inmediatamente ante las demás que ahora sentían lo mismo.

Mientras Ichika solo observaba la gran nube de humo, como si estuviera esperando algo, aunque solo lo hizo por unos momento hasta que exhalo gran cantidad de aire, para relajarse.

-vaya y yo que pensaba que tendría que seguir peleando contra esa cosa - comento Ichika así mismo ya algo nervioso - fue justo a tiempo, ya que la energía que Sieg me proporciono estaba casi al limite y cuando dispare esa bala cargada con energía del Comando Wolf, casi se me termino...creo que salio mucho mejor de lo que...¡¿Eh?!...

Pero se quedo mudo cuando la cortina de humo se disperso, dejando ver al Berserk Fury de pie mientras era protegido por un escudo antipartículas que se distingue porque generó un haz de oro amarillento en lugar del púrpura habitual emitido por los tipos Liger.

Ichika miraba incrédulo al Zoid, al parecer era mucho mas rudo, esto hizo que sonriera nervioso y sudara al menos un poco.

-Maldita sea y yo que pensé que te habías tragado ese ataque bastardo - comento Ichika -

Pero no era el único que se encontraba de esta manera, todos los que presenciaban la batalla, estaban igual, ahora tenían sus dudas sobre si se podía detener a ese Zoid sin al menos perder unas cuantas vidas.

-Sieg - llamo Ichika repentinamente

*Groaaar*

-amigo mio, ¿puedes seguir?...

*¡GROOAR!*

-Ya veo, mejor no hubiera preguntado - dij Ichika con Sorna - te ofende que dude de tus capacidades, entonces espero que estés listo ya que esto durara mas de lo que pensé...¡Ahora!

*¡GROOOAR!*

Sin perder un momento, el Comando Wolf dio un salto desde la colina sobre el Berserk Fury, intentando golpearlo con sus garras láser de nueva cuenta para destruir el otro Buster Claw, que le estorbaba ya que seguía generando escudos de energía que protegían al Zoid, pero cuando estaba apunto de darle...

-¡¿pero que demonios?! - exclamo Ichika consternado

Ichika estaba atónito al ver que el Berserk fury atrapo una de las patas del Comando Wolf con el Buster Claw cuando caía hacia el.

El Berserk fury activo sus propulsores y comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje a gran velocidad hasta que soltó al Comando Wolf, mandándolo a volar hacia una estructura rocosa, impactando violentamente contra ella.

El Comando Wolf intento levantarse, pero el impacto afecto las patas del lado izquierdo, cosa que no le ayudaba en nada, para colmo el Berserk fury se movía rápidamente hacia el.

Cuando el Berserk fury finalmente llego con el...

CRASH CRASH CRASH

Comenzó a pisotear al Comando Wolf con bastante fuerza, haciendo que el pobre Zoid se retorciera.

-¡Ichika/san/mon amour! - exclamaron con horror Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Laura y Charlotte al mismo tiempo, pero ellas no eran las unicas

Posada/Sala de control - mientras tanto

Chifuyu, Maya y los demás instructores estaba aterrados al ver como el Berserk Fury pisoteaba con mucha violencia al pobre Comando Wolf que ahora no podía hacer nada para defender.

-E-Esto es malo, si las cosas siguen asi, no solamente el Comando Wolf si no también el piloto van a perecer - comento Maya con mucha preocupación - O-Orimura sensei ¿que debemos...?

Pero ya no pudo decir nada, ya que la nombrada se movio de donde estaba y procedía a retirarse.

-O-Orimura sensei ¿a donde va? - pregunto la peliverde

-¿a donde mas?...ire a salvar a Ichika - respondió la nombrada sin voltear a mirar a Maya - ya no puedo quedarme aqui, solo observando el como lo van a matar...

En ese instante Maya se levanto de su asiento y miro seria a su compañera.

-¡Orimura sensei, usted no puede hacer eso, recuerde que para respetar el tratado de paz que se hizo con varias naciones, es que usted no pilotearía mas un Zoid, manteniéndose neutral todo el tiempo!...

-eso no me importa - respondió Chifuyu que ya estaba apunto de salir

-¡Pero Orimura sensei, el tratado...!

-¡me importa una mierda ese maldito tratado! -espeto Chifuyu - ¡Ya no quiero volver a perder a mi hermano menor por que no actué a tiempo ni por mi debilidad, si tengo que volverme un paria como lo es el, entonces lo haré, solo con tal de salvarlo!

-¡Orimura sensei, por favor tranquilícese! - pidió Maya mientras se acerca a Chifuyu - ¡si sus padres la escucharan, no aprobarían su...!

-¡me importa muy poco lo que opinen ellos, Ichika es mi hermano...mi amado hermano menor al que por mi culpa expulsaron de la familia!

-Orimura sensei... - dijo Maya preocupada

-si no puedo protegerlo ni salvarlo...¡¿que se supone que haga Maya?! - pregunto Chifuyu eufórica para caer sobre sus piernas - ¡¿que hago Maya?!

La nombrada simplemente se acerco y la abrazo con suavidad.

-debe confiar en que todo saldrá bien Orimura sensei - respondió la peliverde - si Ichika sobrevivió allá afuera durante 10 años, entonces esto no debería significar nada para el..

Ambas mujeres pasaron a ver la pantalla Holografica, donde se observaba perfectamente el como Berserk Fury seguía pisoteando al Comando Wolf, aunque las otras personas presentes observaban a Chifuyu, ahora comprendían el porque su apego hacia el joven piloto.

De regreso a desierto rocoso

CRASH

Después de haberlo pisoteado un rato, finalmente el Berserk fury pateo al Comando Wolf con bastante fuerza, mandándolo algo lejos de el.

El comando wolf había sido arrastrado por una gran cantidad de metros. La prueba era la larga marca de arrastre que dejo, las chicas preocupadas veían esto y se sentían impotentes al no poder hacer nada. El comando wolf se levantaba errático, chispas brotaban por todas partes de su cuerpo, algunas de sus piezas vibraban o se caían. Rabia recibido una efímera pero brutal paliza y aun así el comando wolf se levanto orgulloso

Aunque la apariencia del piloto, era algo que eclipsaba todo aquello. El domo de la cabeza había sido destrozada a medias por los pisotones del Bersek fury y termino de romperse cuando fue arrastrado tras su patada. Dejando a la vista de todos los espectadores una muy horrible vista

-Ha...ha...ha...eres una bestia muy fuerte - dijo Ichika que sonreía mientras respiraba agitado. Debía admitirlo, recibió una brutal paliza por parte del Zoid salvaje - pero bueno, eso esta mejor, mientras mas fuerte el oponente, ¡mas gloriosa es la victoria!

A pesar de sus palabras, las chicas estaban aterradas por su estado físico. Incluso Charlotte se llevo una mano a su boca tratando de evitar que un sollozo saliera de esta, pero era una tarea algo imposible al ver el estado de su amour.

Ichika estaba sangrante de la cabeza. Sus ojos y en la comisura de sus labios también brotaba aquel liquido vital. Su atuendo también estaba en casi deplorables condiciones, pues mostraba signos de roturas y raspones. En pocas palabras...Ichika estaba en la mierda

Pero aun así. El quería seguir peleando, el tenia una reputación que mantener y su orgullo no le dejaba que aquel zoid lo pisoteara. El acabaría la batalla, el ganaría al final

Así eso significara que su historia también llegara a su fin.

-¡Ahora! - exclamo Ichika para que de nueva cuenta el Comando Wolf comenzara a correr hacia el Berserk Fury

Lamentablemente este, lo recibió con varios disparos, aunque a pesar de sus condiciones, el Comando Wolf intentaba esquivar, pero los daños que habia recibido le impedían esquivarlos, por lo que impactaron violentamente contra el, deteniendo su avance.

Ahora el Berserk fury se ponía en posición para disparar el rayo de partículas eléctricas, con toda la potencia que tenia hacia el Comando Wolf que yacía en el suelo sin poder moverse para escapar, ni si quiera Ichika que es su piloto podía hacerlo, ya que se encontraba con muchas heridas en lo que era la cabina del piloto que le impedían escapar.

(No sirvo) pensó Ichika mientras observa al Berserk fury (ahora ni siquiera puedo protegerme yo mismo...soy tan patético, je, si hubiera sabido que iba a pasar esto, ni loco hubiera venido...pero aun asi vine, aunque fui...derrotado)

*No seas tonto, esto no es nada, levántate y sigue peleando* - susurro una voz muy cerca de Ichika que abrió los ojos

En ese instante el Berserk Fury disparo el rayo de partículas, cosa que aterro a los espectadores.

Ichika observaba como ese rayo de energía se acercaba a en cámara lenta para acabar con su vida, mientras los recuerdos de toda su vida llegaron a su mente.

Desde los dias que vivió con su familia biológica, el dia que lo abandonaron cruelmente, las personas que conoció, pero principalmente a una mujer que recordaba con una sonrisa.

(Rayos me han golpeado tanto que ahora escucho tu voz...Chiquita, la mujer que me volvió un mercenario...) penso Ichika (la mujer que me dio todo, cuando ya no tenia nada, la que no me juzgo cuando conoció, ni me desprecio...la persona que hizo que me aferrara a la vida todo este maldito tiempo, el motivo por el cual he vivido...¡para enmendar lo que hice!)

BOOOOOM

Finalmente el Rayo de partículas eléctricas impacto con el Comando Wolf, generando una poderosa explosión mas grande que había provocado el Comando wolf, levantando una enorme cortina de humo...

-¡ICHIKAAAAAA! - exclamaron las pilotos horrorizadas al ver que despues de una dura batalla, finalmente el Berserk fury acabo con la vida de su querido Ichika

Posada/cuarto de control

La mas afectada después de haber visto el desenlace de la batalla, no eran Houki ni las otras, en el cuarto de control que esta en la posada, Chifuyu estaba en estado de Shock total, había perdido el brillo de sus ojos de los cuales derramaban lagrimas sin parar, pero ella no emitía algún ruido para expresar su angustia y dolor, solo estaba ahí sentada sobre sus piernas observando la pantalla holografica.

-Orimura sensei - dijo Maya mientras toca el hombro de la nombrada - algunos instructores ya se movilizaron hacia donde esta el objetivo, recogerán a las chicas en...

Pero guardo silencio al ver que Chifuyu no respondía, solo se quedaba ahi llorando en silencio por Ichika

Maya no sabia que decirle a Chifuyu en ese instante, era la primera vez que la veía así, desde que la conoció siempre se había mostrado una mujer firme que no se dejaba doblegar por nadie.

Criminales, políticos, gobiernos, naciones, nada de eso servia para impresionar y doblegar a Chifuyu, pero ahora que vio como su hermano menor que no tenia mucho de haber regresado a su lado, murió sin que ella pudiera haber hecho algo para evitarlo, la hizo doblegarse, mostrando su lado humano...un lado que solo le mostraba a Ichika, ni siquiera Madoka provocaba esto...

-I..chika - musito débilmente Chifuyu - ya...ya no tengo razón, para ...vivir...

Ante el comentario Maya solo volteo el rostro amargamente, no le gustaba que ella hablara de esa manera y mas cuando aun tenia una hermana pequeña que la adora y una familia que la ve como su orgullo.

Pero eso paso de lado cuando...

-¡Esto es extraño Orimura sensei, Yamada sensei!... - exclamo una de las profesoras presentes - ¡La señal de Comando Wolf sigue activa!

Lo que habia dicho esa profesora hizo que el brillo en los ojos de Chifuyu regresara y volteara a ver la pantalla holografica junto con los otros instructores.

De regreso al desierto rocoso

-¡GROOOOAAR, GROOOAR, GROOOOAR!

El Berserk Fury rugía con bastante fuerza a la gran cortina de humo, era como si intentara llamar al Comando Wolf para que siguiera con la batalla...

-¡GROOOOOAR, GROOOAR!

La acción del Zoid descontrolado, desconcertaba un poco a Houki y a las demás, aunque no le prestaban mucha atención ya que estaban mas concentradas en llorar por la muerte de Ichika o eso era hasta que...

FUUUUSH

CRASH

De repente salio el Comando Wolf del humo y golpeo con sus garras láser al Berserk Fury directamente en la cabeza, destruyendo al instante el blindaje que lo cubría, cayendo muy cerca de el.

El Berserk Fury volteo a verlo en ese instante e intento rugirle, pero antes de que lo hiciera el Comando Wolf se le lanzo encima, atacándolo directamente al cuello.

El Berserk Fury luchaba con todo lo que tenia para quitarse al Comando Wolf de encima. En un movimiento de su cuerpo logro quitárselo, pero el Comando Wolf, seguía intentando atacarlo al cuello, hasta que lo golpeo con su cola, logrando su objetivo de quitarse al Lobo mecanico, pero este aterrizo muy cerca de el y se le veia con su intención de seguir su pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Lo que estaba sucediendo, dejaba a mas de en jaque, no entendían como un simple Comando Wol pero principalmente su piloto, habían resistido un impacto de un rayo de partículas de un Zoid bastante poderoso.

-Fiuuuuuu...eso estuvo cerca - exclamo Ichika que ahora tenia mas heridas en su cuerpo - Maldito Zoid eres bastardo, pero ahora te voy a regresar.

Al ver Ichika, causo un gran alivio a todas las espectadoras, aunque estaban algo enojadas con el joven mercenario al haberlas hecho sufrir.

-Es un idiota - comento Houki mientras se limpia las lagrimas teniendo una sonrisa en el rostro

-si, pero es nuestro idiota - apoyo Cecilia

-e-ese estúpido, solo le gusta lucirse y mas cuando esta enfrente de alguna chica - comento Rin que imitaba la acción de Houki

-Si que es duro de matar - dijo Laura - no podía haber escogido mejor candidato para que sea mi esposa

-¿esposa? - pregunto Charlotte confundida para que las demás voltearan a ver Laura con enojo y comenzaran a discutir

Pero eso paso a segundo plano cuando el Comando Wolf se volvió a lanzar contra el Berserk fury que estaba apunto de recibirlo con su Buster Claw que giraba como un taladro.

Intentaba golpearlo, pero el Comando Wolf corría y saltaba tan rápido que no lograba asestar su ataque.

En respuesta el Comando Wolf salto encima de el y lo golpeo en lomo, generando daños considerables y luego lo embistió de frente, derribando al Zoid al momento.

Rápidamente el Berserk fury se levanto, pero sin esperarlo el Comando Wolf lo intento atacar de nueva cuenta con sus garras laser, pero este lo esquivo con facilidad

BOOM BOOM

Pero en respuesta el Comando Wolf le había disparado, dándole directamente en el torso, aunque el Berserk Fury correspondió los disparos, mas no logro darle a su objetivo ya que este se movió y comenzó a correr, alejándose inmediatamente de el.

Aunque el Berserk fury comenzó a darle persecución al activar sus propulsores que le daban bastante velocidad, pero aun asi no eran lo suficientemente potentes como para que lograra alcanzar al Comando Wolf que inexplicablemente seguía corriendo mas y mas rápido.

El lobo mecánico no tardo mucho en llegar a una pequeña colina al dejar atrás al Berserk fury, en cuanto llego a la cima de esta, inmediatamente se puso en guardia para seguir la pelea con el Berserk fury que estaba apunto de llegar, pero pasaron unos momentos donde habia desparecido

-¡¿donde mierdas se largo ese maldito Zoid?! - pregunto Ichika enojado mientras buscaba con la mirada hasta que...

CRAAAACK

El Berserk Fury salio del suelo al cavar con su Buster Claw, justo del bajo bajo del Comando Wolf que apenas logro saltar para evadir el ataque sorpresa.

Cuando el Berserk Fury estuvo apunto de darle con su Buster Claw, el Comando Wolf le respondió al intentar atacarlo con su garra láser, pero el Zoid descontrolado se cubrió con la Buster Claw

Hubo ligero brote de chispas en el choque, pero...

CRAASH

La garra laser del Comando Wolf logro romper la Buster Claw en la colisión, provocando que el Berserk fury se fuera de espaladas por la inercia, impactando violentamente en el suelo.

Ahora el Comando Wolf se encontraba del otro lado esperando que su ponente se levantara, hasta que de repente...

-¡GRAAAAR, GRAAAAR!

Comenzó a rugir hacia el Berserk Fury que no tardo en levantarse y prepararse para lanzar otro rayo de partículas eléctricas de su boca.

En cuanto tuvo la energía suficiente, lo disparo hacia el Comando Wolf que inmediatamente lo esquivo e impacto contra otra colina, destruyéndola al momento, aunque el Comando Wolf intento atacarle por sorpresa, el Berserk fury lo recibio al darle un golpe con su cola, haciendo que retrocediera violentamente.

Quedando cara a cara ambos Zoids.

-Increíble, ese desgraciado esta cada vez mas veloz - comento Ichika sudando - tiene que ser lo que llaman la imitación del sistema organoide

Ichika se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho, por lo que sonrió de forma socarrona...

-¡Si, es eso, ahora tiene muchas nuevas habilidades! - declaro Ichika divertido - ¡esto lo hace mas divertido!...¡al ataque Sieg, Comando Wolf!

En ese instante el Berserk fury se volvía a disponer a lanzar otro rayo de partículas eléctricas del cañon de su boca, hacia el Comando Wolf que se mantuvo estático por unos momentos viendo a su oponente.

-Comando Wolf - dijo Ichika - ¡¿Quieres competir Lider alter?!...¡Ahora!

Sin perder un segundo, el Comando Wolf corrió a toda velocidad hacia el Berserk Fury que había disparado el rayo de partículas contra el, pero antes de que lo impactara, había logrado levantar la mandíbula del Zoid con sus patas delanteras, haciendo que dispare el rayo hacia el cielo.

Aunque este intentaba bajar la cabeza y lo golpeaba con sus garras, generando una corriente eléctrica que recorría el cuerpo del Comando Wolf y afectaba terriblemente a Ichika que no soltaba los controles.

-¡Resistan Comando Wolf, Sieg! - pidió Ichika intentando no gritar por el dolor - ¡Ya lo tenemos!

La carga eléctrica se hacia mas fuerte, provocando que el Comando Wolf perdiera fuerza, hasta que...

FUSHHH

Algo salio disparado de la cabeza del Beserk Fury, haciendo que se detuviera el rayo de partículas y el Zoid

CRAASH

Ambos Zoids cayeron finalmente después de una intensa batalla, cosa que hizo sonreír a Ichika aunque se podía ver muy débil.

-je...finalmente...lo...logre...- dijo Ichika sin fuerzas pero tenia una sonrisa llena de orgullo - Ma-Maldicion, no me pagaran ni un centavo por es...to.

Aunque se mostraba orgulloso por haber vencido al Zoid, sus lagrimas que repentinamente comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, decían lo contrario...

-¿lo hice ...bien? - pregunto Ichika repentinamente - q-quiero suponer lo hice bien...con...esto compenso un poco lo que ...hice...Chiquita...

Ichika claramente vio en ese instante a una mujer que le sonreía parada enfrente de el, por lo que estiro la mano para intentar alcanzarla...

-Es...lo mínimo que pude hacer para reparar mi error...Chiquita...perdón...¡PERDÓN!

La voz de Ichika comenzó a quebrarse e intento salir de su Zoid.

-Se...que no puede ser, pero quisiera ir a donde tu estas...como quisiera acompañarte...Chiquita...

Ichika se desmayo en ese momento al ya no tener fuerzas para seguir.

Posada/cuarto de control - mientras tanto

-¡SIIIIII! - Exclamaron todos los instructores con emoción al ver que Ichika gano finalmente la batalla.

Aunque había una persona que no festejaba, solo observaba preocupada la pantalla, esta era Chifuyu que en ese momento se dio la media vuelta para irse.

-¡Orimura sensei! - dijo Maya mientras sujeta a Chifuyu - ¡¿a donde va?!

-¡Voy por mi hermano! - respondió la nombrada para irse - ¡ahora suéltame!

Chifuyu inmediatamente salio corriendo del cuarto, a toda velocidad, pero solo duro unos momentos corriendo, cuando llego a la entrada de la posada se dio cuenta de algo muy importante...

-¡Maldición, no hay ningún Zoid que pueda usar para llegara a ese lug...!

*¡Orimura sensei!* - Exclamaron un par de voces interrumpiendo la queja de la legendaria piloto que inmediatamente volteo y vio a...

-¡¿Que rayos quieren Gotandas?! - pregunto Chifuyu furiosa al ver a los gemelos Gotanda -...¡estoy en un asunto muy importante que es de vida o muerte, como para que me estén distrayendo con sus tonterías!...

-¡N-No es eso Orimura sensei! - respondió Ran nerviosa - pe-pero solo vinimos a...a

-¡Vinimos a ofrecerle nuestra ayuda! - termino de decir Dan - ¡le podemos prestar uno de nuestros Storm Sworder para que vaya al campo de batalla, ya que se han completado sus reparaciones!

Chifuyu los miro por un segundo y sonrió de forma irónica

-esta muy bien que me ofrezcan su ayuda...pero solo hay un detalle...¡¿Como piensan traerlos hasta aquí, si están en la academia par de estúpidos?!

Ambos hermanos se miraron y se sonrieron...

-¡Por eso no se preocupe Orimura sensei! - respondió Ran animada

-¡nosotros nos anticipamos para este tipo de casos!...

FUUUSH

Repentinamente un Objeto enorme paso volando encima de la posada y luego aterrizo enfrente de Chifuyu que vio inmediatamente a un Storm Sworder

-¡¿Pe-Pero como es que..?!

-¡Nosotros tenemos conectados a nuestros a unos controles remoto! - respondió Dan orgulloso mostrando el objeto nombrado - perece algo tonto, pero resulta algo muy útil para este tipo de casos, cuando uno necesita protegerse o llegar a un lado rápidamente...

La legendaria no podía estar mas agradecida en ese momento con los hermano, así que no tardo en abordar el Zoid, pero antes de que se cerrara la cabina del piloto...

-¡Me han dejado sorprendida hermanos Gotanda, por eso voy a hacer que les suba su calificación a 100, para evitar que los expulsen al final de mes!...

Con dicho eso, Chifuyu cerro la cabina del piloto e hizo despegar al Zoid, que no tardo en llegar al cielo y volara a velocidad sonica en dirección hacia donde fue toda la batalla.

Aunque los hermanos Gotanda estaban desconcertado por las palabras de Chifuyu.

Minutos después

El Storm Sworder estaba llegando al lugar de la batalla, en el cual solo se podía ver destrucción por doquier, hasta que finalmente dio con el Berserk Fury y el Comando Wolf.

Rápidamente aterrizo y Chifuyu salio de el para ir a donde estaba Ichika, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio que alguien se le había adelantado.

Esta era mujer con piel clara y un cabello corto y oscuro, con algunas de sus franjas generalmente cayendo entre sus ojos y hacia la izquierda de su ojo izquierdo y un tatuaje de una Cruz Cristiana rodeada por rayos de sol en su antebrazo derecho, con una cintura delgada, caderas acampanadas y hombros anchos, también tiene una constitución bien tonificada y ligeramente musculosa.

Estaba vestida con un pantalón militar, unas botas negras y una playera sin manga orcura

Chifuyu miraba desconfiada a aquella mujer que había aparecido de la nada y la cual tenia entre sus brazos a un Ichika que estaba completamente herido.

Contrario a Chifuyu, esta mujer sonreía y para hacer mas extrañas las cosas, comenzó a nevar de la nada...

(Imposible, esta nevando en lugar como este) penso Chifuyu mientras observa el cielo, pero su pensamiento paso a segundo plano cuando tuvo a la mujer enfrente de ella.

-ten - dijo aquella mujer entregándole al joven piloto en los brazos de Chifuyu -

Chifuyu recibió a Ichika en sus brazos, a pesar de sus heridas no tenia la sensación que el estuviera en peligro de muerte para aun así debía atender sus heridas.

En ese momento esa misteriosa mujer se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero solo dio unos pasos cuando

-g-gracias... - comento Chifuyu repentinamente

-de nada - respondió aquella mujer para seguir caminando - cuida bien de ese niño tonto, es muy imprudente y tiende a hacer estupideces y en meterse en problemas constantemente, pero como vez es muy difícil de eliminar, ni siquiera un rayo de partículas eléctricas fue capaz de eliminarlo, es demasiado obstinado como para morir...

-s-si...

-también, vigila que no se meta con cualquier chiquilla tonta, si ha de casarse o tener un noviazgo confirma que sea una buena chica la que esta a su lado...

-si...

-Ama los regazos fuertes, en cuanto técnicas culinarias sabe mucho, aprovecha eso para saber que tipo de comida le gusta y deja que te de un buen masaje de vez en cuando...

-¿E-Eh?...s-si

-pero principalmente, dile que siempre lo quieres, tienda a llenarse de ideas tontas si no se lo dicen seguido...

-d-de acuerdo...

Aquella mujer siguió con su camino dejando atrás a Chifuyu que se dio la media vuelta y se llevo a Ichika, pero se detuvo y se volteo para decirle algo a aquella mujer.

-¡o-oye ¿cual es tu...nombre?...

Pero quedo consternada cuando vio que esa mujer había desaparecido sin dejar rastro...

*Adiós Ichika, cuídate hijo* - exclamo una voz que se pudo escuchar claramente por todos lados, la voz de aquella mujer

-adiós... Chiquita..

Chifuyu ahí se dio cuenta que aquella persona que le entrego a Ichika en sus brazos, era la misma que lo recogió hace años atrás..

-Ya veo, viniste a despedirte de el - comento Chifuyu observando el cielo nocturno - gracias por cuidar de el todo este tiempo...

Aunque estaba confundida y no entendía bien lo que había sucedido, Chifuyu regreso rápidamente al Storm Sworder y se llevo a Ichika para que lo atendieran

Días Después - Instituto Zoid/enfermería

Después de hacer una profunda investigación, Chifuyu logro averiguar que el Berserk Fury había sido Hackeado y que no era un Droide como se pensó al principio, sino mas bien que si tenia un piloto que había perdido la consciencia y que durante la pelea contra el Comando Wolf logro recuperarla para salir del Berserk fury y así desactivarlo.

Aunque aun le faltaba averiguar quien fue el o la culpable de haber Hackeado al Zoid, para hacerle pagar por haber puesto en peligro la vida de sus estudiantes y de su preciado Ichika que aun seguía en la enfermería con heridas, aunque no estaba en peligro de morir.

Cosa que afecto mucho a la hora que el gobierno quiso reconocer su logro y darle una medalla por su valor, también por fortuna no sabían que el era hermano de Chifuyu, gracias a que ella hizo que amenazo a los instructores que las escucharon decir que relación tenia con el joven piloto.

Ahora Ichika se encontraba descansando en su habitación de la enfermería, aunque se encontraba solo sin que nadie le hiciera compañía, ni siquiera Chifuyu que tenia mucho trabajo pendiente o eso se pensaba...

Esto era porque una mujer se había colado a la habitación y se encontraba parada al lado de la cama del joven piloto, observándolo detenidamente con una sonrisa, esa persona que se había colado sin ser detectada, era ni mas ni menos que Izanami Orimura...

Ella se había enterado de la proeza de su hijo gracias a que la noticia apareció en la televisión y otros medios que le informaron de lo sucedido.

-bien hecho niño tonto - musito Izanami mientras acaricia la cabeza Ichika que estaba durmiendo... - te has ganado un poco de mi respeto, pero si en verdad quieres de regreso mi amor de madre tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso - y le diera un suave beso en la mejilla - nos vemos después hijo, veremos con que mas me sorprendes mas adelante...

Sin decirle nada mas, Izanami se retiro por la ventana, desapareciendo sin dejar un rastro de su presencia.

En alguna parte - Mientras tanto

Miyuki Orimura se encontraba reunida con un grupo de mujeres en este momento, observando en una gran talla Holografica, la batalla de Berserk Fury vs el Comando Wolf.

Esto fue durante varios minutos hasta que termino el video y Miyuki paso al frente para hablar...

-Fufufufu y bien ahora que viste el potencial de mi nieto ¿que opinas esta vez?...- pregunto Miyuki en un tono alegre - Tsukiko chan...

La nombrada dio un paso al frente en ese momento, mostrándose ante la abuela de Ichika, esta era una mujer de cabello azul claro largo que le llega hasta la cintura, ojos rojo oscuro y una figura voluptuosa, con muslos delgados, una cintura estrecha y senos como una dama de alta sociedad.

La mujer miro por un momento detenidamente a Miyuki que solo sonreía divertida.

-Esta bien - respondió Tsukiko - acepto la propuesta para hacer la paz entre nosotros y limar asperezas, tu nieto mostró que tiene las habilidades de su linaje por completo, independientemente de que haya sido exiliado por su propia familia en el pasado, puedo reconocer que el es mejor candidato para que se case con cualquiera de mis hijas...

-Fufufufufufufu...me alegro que reconozcas la valia de mi lindo nieto, lo reconoces mas que su propia madre...

-Por favor Miyuki sama, absténgase de hablar de la ¡Bastar...!...quise decir de su hija mayor enfrente de mi - pidio Tsukiko que estaba apunto de perder el control de si misma - a pesar de los años, aun no puedo olvidar lo que hizo en el día de mi boda al robarse a mi prometido...

-fufufufufu y yo que creía que ya habías olvidado que Izanami se robo a Izanagi en tu boda - se burlo Miyuki molestando un poco a la peli azul -

-Le voy a pedir con todo el respeto que se merece, que no hable de eso como si no fuera la gran cosa - dijo Tsukiko algo enojada - no es por eso que solo estoy enojada, ¡¿acaso se le olvido que sus otras hijas mataron a sus prometidos, los cuales eran miembros de mi familia en su bodas para ayudar a Izanami con su cometido?!...

La furia de Tsukiko se hizo presente en ese momento frente a Miyuki que no se vio afectada por el cambio de humor de la mujer.

-Ara...lo había olvidado, pero el pasado es pasado y debe quedarse ahí, no sirve recordar amargas experiencias que solo nos envenenan el alma - comento Miyuki con cierta calma - por eso he hablado con mis hijas durante todos estos años, para que no se vuelvan a repetir estas cosas y nos sigamos matando entre nosotros, ofreciéndote en representación de ellas y la familia en general, a Ichika Orimura, mi único nieto varón como nuestra ofrenda de paz...

-Tsk...puede que la respete hasta cierto punto, pero a veces me pregunto que tipo de personas son como para ofrecer a uno de los suyos como un objeto Miyuki sama...

-Fufufufufu...solo es cuestión de opiniones, yo lo veo como una forma de reparar los lazos entre nosotros...

-si usted lo dice pero no cambiare mi opinión sobre su familia - espeto Tsukiko - a todo esto, me gustaría saber algo...

-¿Que quieres saber Tsukiko chan?...

-¿El hijo de Izanami esta consciente que esta apunto de ser emparejado con una de mis hijas para traer la paz entre nuestras familias?.

Ante el cuestionamiento de Tsukiko, Miyuki solo sonrió alegremente

-Digamos que este matrimonio es un regalo de mi parte y sus tias para reavivar ese amor que siente hacia su familia.. - respondió Miyuki - así que no te preocupes, el se casara con una de tus hijas sin problema alguno...es mas, yo misma me encargare de traerlo para que conozca a su linda prometida, te aseguro que en cuanto la vea el sera el primero en casarse...

-Eso espero...

-Fufufufufufu...yo también...

-¿Que dijo?...

-fufufu...nada, nos vemos

Con dicho eso, Miyuki se retiro de la habitación dejando a Tsukiko y a las otras mujeres solas.

Ahora era oficial, la vida del joven mercenario apenas comenzaba en meterse en problemas sin que lo supiera.

Fin del capitulo 5

Que tal mis queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y como siempre espero sus comentarios. A los que no váyanse a la mierda con todo respeto

Hasta la próxima


	6. Chapter 6

Antes de comenzar a leer, aclaro que este capitulo ya lo habia subido con anterioridad, solo lo estaba corrigiendo, por cierto gracias por sus comentarios

Capitulo 6 (corregido)

Oficia de Chifuyu - Días Después

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde el incidente con el Berserk Fury, donde Madoka, Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte y Laura fueron derrotadas de la manera mas humillante, pero principalmente donde Ichika salio muy mal herido al pararlo junto con su Comando Wolf.

Aunque su acción fue considerado heroica, al punto que salio en las noticias a nivel internacional. Ahora no había quien no supiera quien era el joven piloto que en este momento ya es considerado un héroe.

Lamentablemente, aun seguía en cama por todas las heridas que sufrió durante el combate, aunque esta siendo cuidado por las chicas ya mencionadas a excepción de Madoka que también seguía hospitalizada.

Para fortuna de todos, las vacaciones escolares ya habían llegado y esto permitiría al chico recuperarse tranquilamente, aliviando un poco a Chifuyu que se preocupaba que perdiera clases y esto afectara su rendimiento, permitiendo que ella se concentre en su trabajo y en averiguar quien fue el responsable de hackear al Zoid, aunque tenia una ligera sospecha de cierta super genio, lamentablemente no tenia una prueba que la incriminara.

Aunque en este momento estaba mas concentrada en terminar todo su trabajo para ir a ver a su querido hermano menor e intentar tener un buen momento con el, eso era hasta que...

PAAAF

La puerta de su oficina había sido abierta violentamente, por cierta profesora de cabello verde y pechos enormes que se veia bastante preocupada...

-¡Hay un problema Orimura sensei! - exclamo Maya

-¡¿Que rayos te pasa grandisima estúpida?! - pregunto la mencionada bastante enfadada, intimidando inmediatamente a la peli verde - ¡Esas no son maneras de entrar a mi oficina!

-¡L-Lo siento Orimura sensei!...

-Jaaaaa...bueno no importa, si se trata de un problema no se puede evitar que llegues de esa manera, pero intenta evitarlo lo mas posible por favor Maya...

-¡S-Si!

-ahora dime...¿Cual es el problema que te hizo llegar de esa manera a mi oficina?...

Maya inmediatamente agacho la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, intentando buscar la manera correcta de responderle a Chifuyu su pregunta...

-¿Y bien?...

-P-Pues hay un problema con Ichika...

-¿que hizo esta vez? - pregunto Chifuyu un poco fastidiada - no me digas, otra vez intento irse de la enfermería con la excusa de que se siente mejor...

-N-No, esta vez no fue asi - respondió Maya

Esto era debido a que desde que Ichika había recuperado la consciencia en la enfermería, intento irse a la primera oportunidad que tuvo, pero había sido detenido por Houki y las demás en varias ocasiones, evitando que sus heridas empeoraran por su necedad.

-¿Entonces cual es el problema?

-Emmm...ahhh...

-¡Habla ya!...

-¡E-El problema no es Ichika precisamente, si no mas bien quienes están afuera de su habitación de la enfermería!

-¿eh?

Enfermería - mientras tanto

Un gran numero de hombres se encontraban afueras de la habitación de Ichika, intentando entrar a la habitación, pero entre ellos mismos impedían que algún otro entrara primero.

Habia insultos, empujones y hasta golpes entre todos ellos, solo con tal de entrar primero...

*¡Lárguense de aquí, yo llegue primero!*

*¡Eso no es cierto, yo fui el primero en llegar!*

*¡cierren la boca, solo estorban en mi camino!*

*¡Mejor váyanse de aquí, si no quieren que use las influencias de mi familia para hacerles la vida imposible!...*

*¡Te reto a que lo intentes!*

*¡El tiene razón, no creas que eres el único que tiene influencias!*

Poco a poco las cosas se iban calentando entre el grupo de hombres que estaba compuesto desde acaudalados, instructores del Instituto Zoid, empresarios, políticos, etc, llegando al punto de que algunos ya se estaban golpeando con bastante fuerza o eso era hasta que...

*¡¿Que rayos esta pasando aquí?!* - pregunto una voz de forma autoritaria, haciendo que todos ellos se detengan al instante y vieran a...

*¡Chifuyuuuuuuu!* - exclamo el grupo de hombres con emoción, corriendo inmediatamente a donde esta la nombrada parada, la cual se veía bastante furiosa.

Estos no tardaron ni 2 segundos en llegar enfrente de la pelinegra e hincarse, cada uno mostrando un ramo de rosas, pero en vez de poner contenta a Chifuyu, esta simplemente se enfureció mas...

-¡¿Pe-Pero que mierdas esta pasando aquí?!...

*¡No es obvio, vinimos a ver a tu hermano!* - respondió uno

-¿mi hermano?...

*¡si, hace unos días nos enteramos que tu y el joven que esta convaleciente en esta habitación, son familia y también sobre su acción tan heroica que realizo!*

*¡Por eso venimos a verlo, para felicitarlo y darle el reconocimiento que merece!*

Chifuyu comenzó a masajearse las sienes por el dolor de cabeza que sentía, pero a la vez sentía una furia tremenda recorriendo todo su ser.

-Disculpen, creo que escuche mal - Dijo Chifuyu para mirar seriamente al grupo de hombres - Me están diciendo que solo porque supieron que este chico es mi hermano, todos ustedes se dignaron a venir a felicitarlo por su hazaña, pero si no lo fuera ninguno de ustedes estaría aquí presente...¿Me equivoco?...

El grupo de hombres comenzó a sudar a mares, bajaron los ramos de rosas que le estaban ofreciendo a Chifuyu y voltearon la mirada, evitando asi hacer contacto con los ojos asesinos de esta.

-Veo que ninguno va a hablar, bien así me permitirá decir lo que quiero - Dijo Chifuyu - Supongo que todos ustedes vinieron con el objetivo de ganarse a Ichika con el propósito de llegar a mi ¿Me equivoco otra vez?...

Aquellos hombres comenzaron a ponerse aun mas nerviosos, era mas que obvio ya que temblaban por los nervios que sentían.

*E-Eso no es posible, solo queríamos reconocerle su valía a ese joven piloto...*

-¿De verdad?...por lo que estoy viendo todos ustedes se olvidaron de Ichika cuando yo llegue e inmediatamente me presentaron sus regalos - Comento Chifuyu con seriedad dejando mas nerviosos al grupo de hombres - Si no me equivoco y dudo que lo este, quiero suponer que alguien del Instituto o cercano a mi les informo que Ichika es mi hermano menor y el como he tenido un trato bastante preferente hacia el desde que llego al instituto. Esta información ustedes la aprovecharon e inmediatamente se lanzaron hacia el cuando vieron la oportunidad con el objetivo de llegar a mi, en cuanto tuvieran la confianza de Ichika, poco a poco le hablarían de mi para mostrarle sus nobles sentimientos que sienten hacia mi persona con la esperanza de que el se compadeciera y los ayudara a conquistarme, para que finalmente nos convirtiéramos en pareja y nos casáramos...

Aquellos hombres se quedaron en blanco por la sorpresa, aunque no era para menos, Chifuyu dedujo sus planes para llegar a ella a través de Ichika.

-No se sorprendan tanto señores, a la mayoría de ustedes los conozco de ante mano, ya que he rechazado todos sus acercamientos con anterioridad, por eso no fue difícil saber sus planes, aunque no estoy enojada por que quieran conquistarme - volvió a decir Chifuyu cosa que calmo al grupo de hombres y les dio una leve esperanza pero la perdieron cuando ella los miro fríamente - ¡Lo que si me enoja, es que quieran usar a mi pequeño hermano que estuvo a punto de morir hace unos días para cumplir sus estúpidos planes!...

PAW

POOM

Chifuyu le dio un fuerte puñetazo a uno de ellos, impulsándolo con bastante fuerza, provocando que se estrellara con los demás y los derribara al instante.

Lentamente todos fueron levantándose, aunque estaban algo adoloridos por el impacto, pero ese paso a ser el mínimo de sus problemas cuando vieron el rostro de Chifuyu que estaba marcado con muchas venas, las cuales resaltaban su enojo.

-¡Ahora escuchen bola de estúpidos, no quiero volver a verlos cerca de mi o de Ichika, si alguno de ustedes hace caso omiso a esto le ira muy mal! - Amenazo Chifuyu haciendo que todos tiemblen de miedo -¡¿Quedo claro?!...

*¡SI!* - respondieron todos con gran miedo

-¡Ahora lárguense, ya no quiero seguir viendo sus asquerosos rostros!

Sin perder un segundo, el grupo de hombres se levanto rápidamente y se fueron tan rápido que se perdieron de vista, dejando a solas al par de instructoras.

-A-Ahora fue mucho mas cruel con sus pretendientes que otras veces - comento Maya algo desconcertada - normalmente les devuelve sus regalos directamente y se los lanza directamente en la cara o les destruye sin fijarse quien se lo envió

-Jum...solo son unos estúpidos sin valor, son diferentes a mi Ichika, el no se hubiera intimidado con una amenaza asi - dijo Chifuyu - ¡El me hubiera dado un par de nalgadas solo para desafiarme y molestarme! - e infla el pecho orgullosa

-L-Lo dices con tanta seguridad...

Maya estaba incredulidad ante la actitud de Chifuyu, no podía creer el nivel de brocona de la piloto Zoid mas fuerte del mundo.

-A-Ahora que estamos aquí, aprovechemos para ver como esta Ichika...¿T-Te parece bien?...

-mmmm...no lo se - Dijo Chifuyu algo pensativa... - creo que no estaría bien

-¿P-Porque?...

-¡Porque no tengo la vestimenta correcta! - respondió Chifuyu asustando a la peli verde - ¡Debí haber venido vestida como una enfermera erótica para cuidar de el de la forma correcta, siendo un adolescente varón a de tener cierta comenzó en su entre pierna que no puede tratar por sus heridas y como su hermana mayor debo ayudarlo a tratar eso!

-¡Orimura sensei, eso esta mal...son hermanos!

-Tranquila, no tienes por que preocuparte - Dijo Chifuyu - no pasara nada...

-Q-Que bueno...

-Por favor, no tienes que preocuparte...jajajajaja, pero que ingenua...jajajajaja - dijo Chifuyu con sorna dándole la espalda a la peli verde-

-¡¿Porque te volteas al decir eso?!

Sin responder a la pregunta de su colega, Chifuyu se dirigió hacia a la habitación de Ichika siendo seguida por la peli verde. Cuando abrieron...

-Buenos días Ichika, ¿como pasaste la...?...

Mas se quedo muda al ver que el nombrado no se encontraba en su cama o mejor dicho, no se encontraba en ninguna parte de la habitación...

-Orimura sensei...¿Porque se quedo parada en la entrada? - pregunto Maya desde atras

-¡Ichika desapareció! - respondió Chifuyu exasperada

-¡¿Q-Que?!...¡No puede ser!

-¡No te quedes ahí parada tonta, ve y diles a los demás instructores que Ichika a desaparecido, que busquen por los alrededores de la zona del instituto!

-¡S-Si!

-¡Yo lo buscare en el...!

*¡Orimura sensei/Instructora!* - exclamaron varias voces femeninas que se venían acercando rápidamente desde atrás, las cuales Chifuyu inmediatamente reconoció, asi que volteo hacia atrás y vio a...

-¡¿Que rayos quieren Shinonono, Huang, Alcott, Dunois y Bodewig?! - pregunto Chifuyu furiosa - ¡No estoy para ninguna de sus tonterías, Ichika desapareció y tengo que buscarlo! -

En ese momento las 5 chicas llegaron enfrente de Chifuyu, aunque estaban algo agitadas porque habían llegado corriendo

-¡ja...ja...ja...p-por eso estamos aquí, venimos a decirle donde esta I-Ichika! - respondió Houki - ¡L-Lo vimos en camino hacia...! - haciendo que Chifuyu abriera los ojos

Hangar Zoid - Momentos después

Algunos estudiantes que se encontraban en lugar reparando sus Zoids y/o haciéndoles mejoras, miraban con desconcierto a cierto joven piloto que estaba parado enfrente de su Comando Wolf que fue terriblemente dañado durante su batalla contra el Berserk Fury descontrolado días atrás.

Nadie podía despegar la mirada a Ichika que mantenía su mano derecha en su Zoid y lo miraba fijamente, manteniéndose en silencio absoluto, hasta que...

-¡Ichika! - Exclamo Chifuyu que iba llegando al lugar junto a Maya y las demás... - ¿P-Porque viniste aquí?...

Pero Ichika se mantenía en silencio y seguía mirando su Zoid

-No debiste levantarte, ¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto Maya pero Ichika seguía sin responder

-Ichika, no estas en condiciones para estar en un lugar como este - dijo Chifuyu para acercarse a el - vamos yo te ayudare a regresar a tu habitación - y lo tomara por un brazo

-No quiero - dijo Ichika repentinamente dejando confundida a Chifuyu - Vine a ver como seguía mi amigo después de la batalla que enfrentamos...¿no es verdad?...

Ichika recargo su frente en el Zoid y cerro los ojos, teniendo una leve sonrisa.

-Fuiste muy fuerte ese dia, te mereces este descanso - Comento Ichika al Zoid - Si no hubieras estado conmigo, a lo mejor no hubiera sobrevivido...

[GRRRRRR]

En respuesta el Comando Wolf soltó un leve gruñido salio

-Ya lo se, Chiquita no era tan irresponsable cuando te piloteaba hace años atrás, no tienes que decirlo siempre que puedes...

Chifuyu, Maya y las otras 5 quedaron algo confundidas, bueno era natural ya que no siempre se ve a un adolescente hablando con un Zoid, cosa que las preocupo de sobre manera.

De por si era algo raro verlo hablar con aquel mini Zoid y ver como este le respondía, aparentando que se entendían mutuamente, ya era preocupante, ahora verlo platicar con su Comando Wolf, lo era aun mas.

-Sabes, ya me estas preocupando Ichika, primero hablas con esa mascota tuya como si te entendiera y ahora hablas con este Zoid que esta casi inservible, creo que cuando te recuperes físicamente, buscaremos algunos buenos Psicólogos para que te ayuden a tratar este problema que tienes...

-La que se debería buscar un Psicólogo, es la que esta usando los calzoncillos que yo traía puestos cuando enfrente a ese Zoid descontrolado y extrañamente desaparecieron cuando llegue a la enfermería de I.Z - dijo Ichika haciendo que Chifuyu se tensara - y si no quieres que revele tu nombre es mejor que me dejes aquí.

Después de haber escuchado lo que había dicho Ichika, Maya y las otras 5 pilotos miraron de forma sospechosa a Chifuyu que estaba sudando a mares

-B-Bueno, no se de quien estas hablando, pero te puedes quedar aquí el tiempo que necesites Ichika- Dijo Chifuyu dándose la media vuelta - A-Ahora nosotras nos vamos...

Chifuyu en ese instante, tomo como pudo a todas sus acompañantes y salio rápidamente del lugar sin mirar atrás.

Después de ver lo que sucedió, la demás gente presente volvió a sus actividades que estaban realizando, ignorando la presencia de Ichika que ahora se habia sentado al lado del Comando Wolf.

-Solo espera un poco, en cuanto me recupere, me dedicare a repararte y hacerte las mas grandiosas mejoras que no te imaginas - Dijo Ichika al Zoid - ya veras, solo espera, aunque primero tengo que encontrar a ese inútil de Sieg, no lo he visto desde la batalla...

En alguna parte del instituto - Mientras tanto

-¡GROOOOOOAR!

Cierto mini Zoid corría despavorido por el instituto, huyendo de alguien que lo perseguía a toda velocidad.

-¡jajajajajajajaja...Vamos, la super genio y idol de todos Tabane chan, no te hará nada! - exclamo la auto-nombrada mientras perseguía al mini Zoid -

Asi es, la super genio perseguía al mini Zoid de Ichika desde que termino la batalla contra el Berserk Fury, esta había intentando llevárselo a su laboratorio cuando salio del Comando Wolf.

Afortunadamente Sieg había logrado escapar de sus garras, lamentablemente para el, Tabane era demasiado persistente y no lo había dejado de perseguir día y noche desde que la vio. No importaba en que lugar del Instituto se escondiera, fuera el basurero, Hangares, el vestidor de hombres, ella siempre aparecía para intentar atraparlo.

Solo podía descansar unos minutos cuando ella aparecía para intentar capturarlo, ahora solo le quedaba correr por la explanada del Instituto, intentando huir inútilmente de ella.

A pesar de que ella era humana y el una forma de vida bio mecánica, Sieg se le podía ver de alguna forma agotado, en cambio Tabane mantenía un ritmo demasiado alto.

-¡Groooar!

Sin quererlo, Sieg fue dar a un muro que le impedía seguir su camino de frente y si corría hacia los lados de alguna forma Tabane lo atraparía.

-Grooar, Groooar...

El mini Zoid miro hacia ambos lados en busca de una ruta de escape, pero ya no había a donde huyera. Miro hacia el frente y vio como Tabane se acercaba a el, como una bestia que habia acorralado a su presa.

-jejejejeje, por fin te atrapare - dijo Tabane con una sonrisa pero con la mirada ensombrecida haciendo que Sieg tiemble de miedo - Vamos, no te haré nada que no quieras, solo meteré mano en tus lugares mas íntimos para saber como eres por dentro...fufufufufu

Sieg en ese instante se volteo hacia el muro y comenzó a rasgar con sus pequeñas garras delanteras desesperadamente con la intención de hacer un hoyo a la pared.

De regreso al Hangard

-De seguro estará por ahí comiendo o recolectando basura como de costumbre - se dijo Ichika así mismo... - ¿O tu que opinas Comando wolf?

[GRRRR]

Este volvió a lanzar un gruñido en respuesta...

-No estoy sacando conclusiones antes de tiempo, solo que...

*El tiene razón, estas sacando conclusiones antes de tiempo, a lo mejor esta haciendo otra cosa* - dijo una voz femenina de repente muy cerca de Ichika

El chico inmediatamente volteo hacia la derecha e inmediatamente vio a una chica que tiene ojos amarillos y soñolientos, su pelo es de color rosa que le llega hasta los hombros, del cual la mayoría es pelo cuelga libre, a excepción de dos coletitas a ambos lados de su cabeza, sujetas por dos gomas de pelo de color amarillo. usa el uniforme del instituto que tiene una peculiar manga larga que tapan sus manos

-¡Hola Orimu!... -

El saludo de aquella chica confundió un poco a Ichika que no podía dejar de mirarla un poco desconcertado..

-¿Ori...mu?...

-¡Si, no hay nadie en el instituto que no sepa que eres hermano de Orimura sensei y Mado chan, por eso te llame Orimu...!

Ichika simplemente sonrió levemente y cerro los ojos...

-Vaya y yo que creía que mi relación con esa familia estaba oculta - dijo Ichika con sorna - bueno no importa, aun así en algún momento todos se iban a enterar, solo me gustaría saber como es que te enteraste de mi apellido...

-¡Oh, durante el campamento de entrenamiento, donde se descontrolo ese Zoid feo, algunas chicas escucharon decir a Orimura sensei que tu eres su hermano menor dentro de la sala de control, a partir de ahí se esparció el rumor por todo el instituto y llego otras personas! - explico la chica con una sonrisa -

(¡Hay Chifuyu idiota, abriste la boca!) pensó Ichika con enojo

-¡ahora ya eres muy famoso y no hay nadie que no te conozca! - exclamo la chica...

-¡S-si, jajajajajaja...! - Rio ichika algo nervioso pero estaba muy enojado por dentro - p-por cierto, ¿cual es tu nombre?...

-¡Honne Nohotoke! - respondió la chica con felicidad -¡Soy alumna de Orimura sensei y compañera de Mado chan, Orimu!...

(Vaya chica mas rara) pensó Ichika (a veces siento que yo soy el mas cuerdo de todo este Instituto)

-B-Bueno Honne chan, es un placer - dijo Ichika mientras el extienda la mano a la nombrada que correspondió el gesto al tomarlo con las 2 manos - n-no es necesario que me presente, ya que sabes quien soy...

-¡Asi es, pero sabes no pensé que alguien ademas de mi entendiera lo que los Zoids dicen!...

Ichika abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido y a su vez, estaba algo desconcertado

-¿Tu también entiendes lo que dicen?...

-¡Si, desde que era niña soy capaz de escuchar su voz! - respondió Honne -¡Aunque todos me decían que los Zoids no hablaban, que era cosa mia y solo son maquinas para pelear y nada mas, pero ahora que se que hay otro chico ademas de mi que los entiende, puedo confirmar que no soy la única loca del instituto!

-N-No me llames loco cuando tu te vistes de esa manera tan excéntrica...

-¡SI!...

Honne inmediatamente se sentó al lado de Ichika y se le recargo...

-Pero hablando enserio, desde que llegaste al instituto he escuchado todo el tiempo lo que dice tu Comando Wolf, a veces se queja de ti cuando lo piloteas mal, dice mucho que te gusta meterte en problemas constantemente, aunque también dice que esta orgulloso de ser tu Zoid por que eres alguien que le gusta ayudar al que lo necesita, sin importar que sea Humano o Zoid, pero también me contó que guardas muchas penas que no te gusta contarle a nadie...

Ichika simplemente sonrió amargamente y su cabello ensombreció su mirada

-Si que tienes la boca floja Comando Wolf - dijo Ichika - pero si tienes razón, guardo cosas que no me gusta contarle a nadie, odio que la gente sienta lastima al saber mi historia...La historia del pequeño príncipe Orimura que fue desterrado...

-¿El pequeño príncipe Orimura?...

-Si, cuando se descubrió que Izanami Orimura se deshizo de su pequeño hijo, días después de dejarla en vergüenza enfrente de todo el mundo y no cumplir con sus expectativas, así me llamaron...El pequeño príncipe Orimura...

-¡OOOOH, cuéntame, cuéntame!...

Honne se veía emocionada por alguna razón, al punto de que se le encimo a Ichika pero este en respuesta, el simplemente la hizo la retroceder al poner su mano en su rostro...

-tranquila, ¿porque quieres que te cuente mi historia? - pregunto Ichika con fastidio - ademas todos conocen esa historia, sobre lo que le hizo esa bruja a su hijo...

-¡Si, pero yo no se lo que viviste después de eso, cuéntame, quiero saber mas de ti!...

-Jaaaaaa...bien...solo cálmate por fa..

SENTARSE

Pero antes de que terminara de hablar, Honne se sentó justo en el hueco que había entre sus pierna y dejo caer su espalda en sus pectorales, Ichika rió un poco divertido ante esto, asi que le siguió el juego y recargo su barbilla en su cabeza...

-¡Cuéntame sobre los amigos, colegas y familia que hiciste!

-¿famila, colegas y amigos?...Yo con eso no tengo nada que ver - dijo Ichika repentinamente - bien por donde empezamos...Después de que la guerra fue detenida y fui abandonado por mi propia familia, me volví un niño de la calle, sin la protección de nadie robe para sobrevivir, luche con otros por la calle para mantenerme vivo, tenia lesiones nuevas todos los días, hasta que un dia me encontré con grupo de mercenarios y me uni a ellos...

-¿mercenarios?...

-Si, pero no eran malos, fue por ellos que me inicie en esto - respondió Ichika con tranquilidad - No tenia que preocuparme por ropa o refugio, una vez que empece a tratarlos mas a fondo, me dedique a ayudarles en lo que podía, debes en cuando me enseñaban una que otra cosa sobre pelear, según ellos necesitaba ser pulido para mejorar en las luchas y asi poder defenderme de los que quisieran pasarse conmigo, la dura que tenia que vivir se volvió muy fácil, después de unas semana...pero..

-¿Pero?...

-Pero a la líder de ese grupo, no la entendía bien, de acuerdo a lo que escuche de otros miembros de ese grupo, ella disfrutaba de la agitación política que si vivía en ese momento gracias a lo que había hecho Izanami Orimura conmigo, querían darle un golpe o formar una revolución contra los Orimura, la verdad no lo se, aunque al final nunca entendí sus motivos, pero a pesar de que eramos un grupo a ella nunca pude apreciarla, ni siquiera un poco.

-Entiendo, De seguro era alguien mala como para que no la hayas apreciado...

-Si te soy sincero, no puedo asegurar que fuera alguien mala, solo que nunca supe sus motivos que la impulsaban a actuar...

-Ya veo...

-Pero estoy desviándome del tema, todo iba bien durante unos meses hasta que un dia ellos se enfrentaron a un grupo enemigo donde todos desaparecieron, incluso la líder que era la mejor...dejándome de nueva cuenta solo y sin nadie quien viera por mi, pero extrañamente me sentí libre al ya no tenerlos cerca, fue asi que emprendí mi viaje sin ataduras, estaba libre y para ganar dinero me convertí en un "apoyo" que ayudaba a los viajeros con lo que necesitaban, a cambio de un poco de dinero y refugio...si necesitaba aprender algo y veía que esa gente lo sabia, solo pedía que me lo enseñaran..

-¡¿Entonces viajaste por muchos lados?!...¡Estoy segura que fue muy divertido!

-Lo fue, viaje a muchas partes del mundo, comí cosas deliciosas, conocí a gente maravillosa y amable, aunque me sucedía que a donde sea que fuese, siempre atraía las miradas, tal vez se debía porque era un niño que viajaba solo por todas partes...

-Bueno yo también me hubiera sorprendido ver a un niño viajero...

-tal vez yo también me hubiera sorprendido si hubiera estado en el lugar de esas personas, pero sabes, no todo era bueno, hubo gente a la que no le agradaba e intentaron pasarse conmigo, por lo que me defendía usando insultos o la violencia física, aunque hubo ocasiones que yo mismo ocasionaba el problema, esto me dio una mala reputación...

Ichika cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente.

-Básicamente había comprado la antipatía y celos de varios otros, por alguna razón que incluso yo desconozco siempre pasaba lo mismo, nunca tuve un amigo como tal, aunque jamas fue necesario ya que podía vivir por mi cuenta, la verdad nunca pensé en acostumbrarme a la soledad...

Honne se puso triste un poco al escuchar que Ichika no tuvo jamas un amigo en su infancia, por lo que bajo su mirada que expresaba tristeza.

-Lo mas extraño eso, es que eso no es lo peor que me sucedió durante mis días viajando solo.

Honne giro un poco su cuerpo y paso a mirar a Ichika directamente a los ojos.

-¿No fue lo peor?..

-No - respondió Ichika con una sonrisa - Un día llegue a una ciudad de la cual no me acuerdo su nombre, esta estaba pasando por unos momentos difíciles gracias a que muchos soldados estaban levantándose contra sus altos mandos y atacaban a los civiles como a sus propios camaradas, un momento conocido como"el periodo oscuro". La confrontación de la justicia y el mal, una caótica batalla tratando de imponer el poder. Entre olas embravecidas de terror donde los hombres poderosos usaban a esos soldados rebeldes para cumplir sus ambiciones, obviamente con todo ese ruido y una sensación ligera entre para probar todo lo que había aprendido en mis viajes...La primera vez pensé que podía morir cuando me uní a un pequeño grupo rebelde que quería acabar con este caos, pero no importaba ya que quería ser de utilidad a alguien...o al menos eso pensé...

Ichika cerro los ojos y tuvo un recuerdo donde había caos, destrucción y muerte por todos lados...

-Cuando finalmente apuntamos al jefe de ese pequeño ejercito, todo se convirtió en muerte ya que el grupo al que me uni, fue asesinado brutalmente, dejándome otra vez como único sobreviviente, fue tan humillante y me sentía tan frustrado, me di cuenta que todo lo que aprendí no servia, mis heridas de ese confrontamiento me lo demostraban...unas heridas que duraron unos meses conmigo casi hasta el invierno, estas me dolían mucho, tanto como no te imaginas...incluso creí que era mi final, así que decidí ir a un pequeño puente que conectaba con esa ciudad donde se dio ese terrible enfrentamiento, en la cual ya no había nadie y simplemente espere a que llegara mi fin o eso era esta que ella llego...

Flashback

Hace 10 años

La nieve caía sobre un pequeño ichika que estaba sentado mirando hacia el frente con una sonrisa hasta que una mujer apareció frente a el.

-Hasta que te encontré - menciono aquella mujer. Ichika admitía que esa sonrisa que cargaba era linda, pero que ocultaba muchas cosas - un niñito solo en la intemperie sin nadie que lo cuide y en este frió, haha tienes una suerte de mierda

-Pudrete. ¿que quieres? - pregunto de forma socarrona el infante. El ya había vivido tantas cosas malas en su corta vida, por lo que esta mujer no lo iba a intimidar ahora. Pero esa actitud hizo sonreír a la mujer - (hmmm, esos ojos, me recuerdan tanto a los míos) - pensaba el niño viendo los orbes de la mujer

Un pequeño silencio se formo entre Ichika y la extraña mujer que no dejaba de sonreír mientras lo observaba

-Bueno pequeño, ¿te quedaras aquí a morir o prefieres venir conmigo y ayudarme? - ofreció la extraña mujer extendiéndole la mano

Ichika la observo a ella y su mano con desconfianza, si algo le enseño este despiadado mundo fue que no confiara en nadie mas que en si mismo. Por lo que de un ligero manotazo desvió la mano de la mujer mientras la veía con duda

Ella en cambio, solo observaba divertida el accionar del niño pues en realidad, se esperaba algo como eso

-¿Que quieres de mi en realidad? - pregunto Ichika desconfiado

-Ya te lo dije, que seas mi ayudante

-¿Que gano yo con eso?

-Comida caliente, un techo donde vivir, aprender a ser un piloto zoid...no estar solo

-¿Tendré dinero? - pregunto un poco animado el muchacho, sin importarle lo demás que ella le había ofrecido

Eso la hizo sonreír aun mas. Este niño era igual a ella, pero un poco mas avaricioso

-Si. Pero tendrás que ganártelo tu mismo - respondió ella con la verdad - aunque antes te entrenare para que puedas conseguirlo, cuando vea que puedes hacerlo, te valoraras por ti mismo

-Hmmm. Bien, acepto - esta vez fue el niño mismo quien ofreció su mano y ella lo acepto, mas no espero que ella lo jalara - ¡¿pero que?!

-Ahora tu y tus habilidades me pertenecen de hoy en adelante - le decía ella mientras lo abrazaba enérgicamente.

Ichika estaba nervioso y sonrojado, no era de menos pues la mujer le estaba poniendo los pechos en el rostro

-¡Oye!, ¿que haces? - pregunto intrigado y enojado el chico. Con una mano apartaba el rostro de ella, que ni así lo soltaba de su abrazo - ¡no me gustan este tipo de demostración sentimental!, ¡ya suéltame!

Pero la mujer no lo obedecía y aun sonriendo con la mano del niño en su mejilla para apartarla, seguía tratando de abrazarlo mientras Ichika avergonzado trataba por todos los medios que no lo lograra

-Bien, Vamos, es hora de irnos...

Sin perder tiempo aquella mujer cargo al pequeño Ichika y se lo llevo cargando a pesar de sus intentos de que lo soltara.

Fin del flashback

Sin darse cuenta, una pequeña lagrima recorrió la mejilla de Ichika después de recordar a Chiquita, cosa que fue inmediatamente notado por Honne.

-¿Porque estas llorando?...

-¿eh?...

Ichika inmediatamente limpio la lagrima y sonrió algo nervioso para disimular.

-N-No estaba llorando, solo que se me irrito el ojo, eso es todo...

-¿Seguro?...

-¡S-Si, ahora levántate, ya estoy muy incomodo y me duelen las piernas!

Honne inmediatamente se levanto y ayudo a Ichika a hacerlo, a pesar de que había llegando caminado al hangar, sus heridas de su ultima batalla no le permitían moverse adecuadamente sin que sintiera dolor o se abrieran por el mismo movimiento.

-B-Bueno Honne chan...nos veremos después...

-¡Espera Orimu, ¿que va a pasar con lo que me estabas contando?!...

-Te lo contare luego, ahora no me siento tan bien como para contar historias sin importancia a la gente...

Ichika se dio la media vuelta en ese momento y procedió a retirarse de forma lenta, pero segura, mas solo dio un par de pasos cuando Honne lo había jalado y lo obligo a recostarse sobre su regazo...

-¡¿Pero que carajos?!...

Honne comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Ichika que intentaba levantarse, no porque estuviera incomodo en las piernas de esa dulce chica, si no mas bien porque ya no quería seguir recordando el pasado, al menos por ese momento, ademas sus heridas no le ayudaban en lo mas mínimo.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada - dijo Honne repentinamente mientras seguía acariciando la cabellera del joven piloto - Me di cuenta que tocaste una fibra sensible de tu pasado que te hace sentir mal...

-¡N-No es eso, solo que...!

-Esta bien, no tienes que darme explicaciones ni a mi ni a nadie, estoy segura que tienes muchos recuerdos dolorosos que te hacen sentir mal, no te obligare a que me los cuentes todos ahora, por ahora solo quiero te relajes y olvides todo aquello que te hace sentir mal...Chiquita nunca te hubiera culpado de lo sucedido.

Ichika inmediatamente abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar como Honne menciono a Chiquita sin que el la mencionara.

-¡¿Como es que lo ...?!...

-No tienes que alarmarte, te dije que tu Comando Wolf me ha contado muchas cosas, y una de ellas era el nombre de su anterior piloto, la mujer que te encontró y te quiso hasta el ultimo momento de su vida...

Con las palabras de Honne, las lagrimas surgieron inesperadamente...

-Tu Zoid me ha contado que has dejado muchas cosas atrás por el bien de los demás, cosas que nadie se atrevería a dejar por otros...pero también hay cosas de las cuales te arrepientes y mucho, que no te permiten estar tranquilo, pero no te preocupes no me dijo que cosas has dejado atrás, ni que tanto has hecho...

Honne acaricio con mas suavidad el cabello de Ichika que no dejaba de derramar sus lagrimas.

-ahora solo olvídate de todo por un segundo y dale un momento de paz a ese pobre corazón tuyo...el corazón del pequeño príncipe Orimura que solo quiere ser entendido.

-¿porque?... - pregunto Ichika en voz baja.

-Duele, ¿verdad? - pregunto Honne - Duele cuando nadie lo entiende.

PAP PAP PAP

Repentinamente Honne comenzó a darle leves palmaditas al brazo de Ichika y con su otra mano acaricia su cabello.

(Es una chica extraña, sus palabras resuenan en el interior de mi pecho) pensó Ichika mientras se limpia un poco las lagrimas que no dejaban de fluir (Es como si la misericordia de una diosa, desata mi corazón, lo que ella menciona...sus palabras, han calmado esa culpa que he sentido todo este tiempo...esta chica ¿quien demonios es?)

En cuanto dejaron de fluir las lagrimas, Ichika se sentó al lado de Honne.

-Ahora veo que estas mas calmado.- comento Honne - Los ojos de Orimu se ven muy lindos cuando no están tristes.

-Gracias... - respondió Ichika - pero el que debería agradecer soy yo, calmaste un poco el dolor que siento, por eso...

Con dificultad, Ichika se levanto y se puso enfrente de Honne.

-Quiero devolverte tu amabilidad.. - dijo Ichika seriamente - Si quieres que te ayude en algo o requieres apoyo, no dudes en decírmelo..

Honne se sorprendió un poco ante la declaración de Ichika, pero se recupero rápidamente y sonrió con suavidad.

-Eso es muy amable de tu parte Orimu, pero...¿Estas bien con eso?..

-Si no fuera por ti, en este momento me seguiría ahogando con mi dolor, me ayudaste a desahogarme tan siquiera un poco sin siquiera conocerme, es la primera vez que me pasa, por eso quiero devolverte tu amabilidad...

-Esta bien, solo tengo 2 cosas que pedirte, la primera es que vuelvas a tu habitación en la enfermería del Instituto y no salgas de ahi hasta que te recuperes...

-¿Y la segunda?...

-Pues...

Enfermería - Horas mas tarde

Asi como se lo pidió Honne, Ichika regreso a su habitación de la enfermería para no salir hasta que se recuperara y también para cumplir con la otra mitad del pedido...

TOC TOC TOC.

-Adelante...

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente dejando ver a Chifuyu que se asomo un poco su cabeza, para que finalmente entrara por completo.

-H-Hola Ichika - saludo la pelinegra algo nerviosa - ¿C-Como te sientes?...

-¿Que te pasa Chifuyu?...andas rara...

-¡No le hables a un instructor con tanta confianza, cuando estés en el Instituto llámame Orimura sensei!

-Jaaaaa...si, como digas - respondió Ichika cansado - pero creí que te comportarías un poco diferente cuando te mande llamar, no como instructora, si no como mi hermana mayor

Las mejillas de Chifuyu tomaron pequeño tono carmesí, el cual indicaba que estaba ruborizada.

-Y-yo pensé que querías reclamarme por tus calzoncillos de franjas horizontales perdidos, ¡los cuales yo no tome por cierto, solo es una coincidencia que se perdieran cuando te quitaron la ropa para curarte y yo estaba presente!...

Una gran gota de sudor apareció en la nuca del chico que miraba de manera extraña a su hermana que intentaba mantenerse seria.

-S-Si, eso ya no me importa - respondió Ichika - Ahora, me gustaría hablar contigo de algo...

-¿De que?...

-De como fue mi vida durante el tiempo que no me viste - respondió Ichika sorprendiendo a su hermana - hace dias me preguntaste sobre ello y a mis espaldas le preguntaste también a Moonbay como al viejo sobre el tema, cuando fuimos a ese pequeño pueblo cerca de la montaña ...

Chifuyu volteo el rostro avergonzada, no pensó que Ichika supiera de eso.

-No creerías que ellos no me avisarían que estuviste investigando sobre mi pasado ¿Verdad?...

-E-Es que yo...

-Olvídalo, hasta donde entendí y te contaron, es que la mujer que me crió durante algunos años me encontró un puente durante un frio invierno, entonces te contare como fueron mis días hasta ese fatídico dia hace 3 años,... - dijo Ichika - aunque es un fastidio estar contándole mi vida a toda la gente que me pregunta, primero a esa chica del Hangar y ahora tu...

Al mencionar la palabra chica, Chifuyu inmediatamente se puso al lado de Ichika y lo miro algo enojada

-¡¿cual chica del Hangar?!... - pregunto Chifuyu con enojo -

-U-Una que apareció de la nada y que de alguna forma, logro sacarme información sobre mi vida personal hace horas atrás...

-¡Eso es injusto Ichika, a mi no me constaste nada sobre tu vida la primera vez que te lo pedí!

En respuesta Ichika solo volteo la cara un poco y alejo a Chifuyu con su mano.

-Cuando te insisten tanto, pues ya no te queda de otra que acceder - respondió Ichika - bueno ya no importa, te contare como fue vida, en los años que vivi con Chiquita...

Flashback

Hace 10 años

 _"Después de que Chiquita me encontró en aquel puente, me llevo consigo a su hogar para sanar mis heridas y bañarme, como la odie por eso"_

Cabaña - En alguna parte de las montañas

-¡Vamos no seas tan terco y deja que te quite la ropa! - ordeno Chiquita que intentaba quitarle la vestimenta al pobre Ichika que la agarra con todas sus fuerzas... - ¡No seas terco, solo te daré un baño, no es nada malo, así podre limpiarte las heridas y curarlas adecuadamente!...

-¡NO, NO, NO!...¡Puedo hacerlo solo, se como darme un baño!...

Ichika forcejeaba con todo lo que tenia pero, Chiquita no se movía y lo sujetaba por su camisa, por lo que llego a una conclusión.

-No sabes como usarlo, ¿Verdad? - pregunto Chiquita - estas muy sucio y debo asearte, no puedo dejar que andes por ahi en ese estado - pero Ichika negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

Sin pedirle opinión, Chiquita se lo llevo a rastras al baño y lo comenzó a limpiar.

-Quieto, no eres un gato,...no te retuerzas...

SPLASH.

Chiquita hundió la cabeza del pequeño Ichika en el agua y comenzó a tallarlo..

-¡WHOOOOAAAA!

El grito de Ichika resonó en toda la cabaña en ese momento. Durante varios minutos duro el baño de Ichika, hasta que termino Chiquita y lo dejo en la tina.

-Métete hasta los hombros o no te calentaras... - ordeno Chiquita, pero Ichika solo se cubría el rostro con las manos.

(Ya me vio todo) - pensó Ichika con vergüenza

Minutos después...

Cuanto termino de remojarse en la bañera para calentar su cuerpo, Ichika finalmente salio del baño, usando una bata y toalla en su cabeza, aunque miraba con enojo a la mujer que se encontraba recostada en sofá del lugar.

-fufufufu...si que te tomaste tu tiempo niño - comento Chiquita divertida - De seguro que te sentiste muy bien al quitarte toda esa mugre y sangre seca que tenias en el cuerpo...

-¡Cállate vieja bruja!...

-Ara...pero que forma de dirigirte hacia la persona que te salvo la vida niño.

-¡Tu tienes la culpa de que te hable asi, tu me bañaste a la fuerza cuando te dije que podía hacerlo por mi propia cuenta...!

-Era por tu bien - refuto Chiquita rápidamente - como te dije antes, no voy a permitir que andes por aquí todo sucio y lleno de heridas, que dirán mis colegas cuando vengan a visitarme y te vean asi, dirán que soy una comerciante de niños esclavos y eso me traerá mala reputación, por lo que afectaría mis ganancias a la hora de que vayamos a conseguir dinero para subsistir...

El pequeño Ichika guardo silencio en ese instante y volteo la mirada avergonzado..

-Vaya, ¿a donde se fue el pequeño mocoso valiente que me llamo vieja bruja hace un momento?...

-¡Ca-Cállate!- respondió Ichika avergonzado - ¡a todo esto, quiero que me digas algo!...

-¿Que cosa?...

-¿Porque me pediste exclusivamente a mi que me volviera tu ayudante? - pregunto Ichika - en muchos lugares hay gente muy capaz que tiene conocimiento sobre Zoids y otras cosas que te podrían ser de utilidad, pero preferiste pedírmelo a mi, un niño que no sabes si intentara robarte cuando duermas y huir en la noche...

Chiquita guardo silencio por unos segundos mientras miraba a Ichika que esperaba impaciente su respuesta, hasta que...

-Pues quería una mascota - respondió Chiquita como si nada, provocando que el se fuera de espaldas y luego se levantara furioso...

-¡¿Una mascota?!...

-Si, una mascota...

-¡Pero soy un niño, no un animal, si ese es el caso mejor búscate un perro o un gato callejero que te haga compañía!...

-No quiero - refuto ella -

-¡¿Pero porque?!...

-Pues es mucho problema tener un animal que hará desastres por todos lados cuando yo no este, es mejor tener a un lindo niño que me ayude con todo lo que necesite, desde lavar mi ropa, cocinar para mi, darme masajes, hacer la limpieza...etc.

Ahi Ichika se dio cuenta que aquella mujer, solo se lo había llevado consigo para tener un pequeño mozo que le sirviera, ahora se arrepentía de haber aceptado la oferta de aquella mujer, pero ya no había vuelta atrás..

-Hablando de tus labores que desempeñaras de ahora en adelante, quisiera que me preparas la cena...

-¡¿Pero que mierda?!...

-No se porque te sorprendes, te acabo de decir que una de tus actividades sera cocinar para mi...

-¡Pero tu me dijiste que si venia contigo tendría Comida caliente, un techo donde vivir y!...

-y ya te cumplí parte del trato, te di un techo donde vivir...

-¡Si, pero me quieres tratar como tu esclavo!...

-Esclavo no, "Ayudante" - enfatizo Chiquita - ahora ya no pierdas el tiempo y vete a la cocina, quiero unas hamburguesas con papas fritas para la cena...ahora, ahora

Con unos movimientos de su mano derecha, Chiquita le indicaba a Ichika que se fuera a la cocina para hacer lo que le solicito. De mala gana este se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la cocina, mas solo dio unos pasos cuando...

-Espera - dijo Chiquita repentinamente haciendo que el se detuviera al instante y la volteara a ver -

-¿si?...

Chiquita se levanto del Sofa y se acerco a el, para luego agacharse un poco y ponerse a su altura.

-Vete a cambiar - ordeno ella - No quiero que entres a mi cocina todo mojado y suceda un accidente que provoque que me quede sin mi "Ayudante"...

Una vena se marco en la frente del niño el cual mostraba su enojo, otra señal es que apretaba la bata de baño con ambas manos.

-¡P-Pero no tengo ropa, mas la que tenia puesta hace un rato, la cual me obligaste a quitarme cuando me bañaste!...¡¿Que se supone que me ponga?!...

Chiquita le dio un simple golpe en la nariz a Ichika y le mostró una sonrisa

-Obviamente tengo ropa preparada - respondió Chiquita - en ese cuarto, están tus prendas nuevas que usaras, exactamente encima de la cama... - y le señala una puerta

-¡¿Pero como sabes que me quedaran bruja?! - pregunto Ichika ya furioso - ¡¿Acaso eres una especie de acosadora pervertida que me estuvo vigilando hasta el momento que me quede solo?!...

Chiquita solo sonrió socarronamente antes de responder.

-Quien sabe...

La respuesta, hizo que Ichika se enojara aun mas...

-¡Estas loca, no pondré nada de lo que tu...Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay!...

Pero el no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Chiquita con una sola mano, lo sujeto por la cabeza y la comenzó a apretar con bastante fuerza, pero sin perder su sonrisa.

-Te pondrás la ropa que tengo para ti y te gustara, pero si tienes algo que reclamar dilo - dijo Chiquita con una sonrisa un tanto aterradora.

Pero esto no fue lo que asusto a Ichika, si no mas bien el como escuchaba el tronar de sus dedos de su mano libre, el que amenazaba darle un fuerte golpe.

-Vamos, ¿Acaso no hay algo que me quieras decir?..

(Tsk...es imposible, no hay forma de escapar de aquí ileso) pensó el pequeño Ichika

El bajo la mirada y apretó con mas fuerza la bata.

-Y-Ya voy a cambiarme y te preparare una deliciosa hamburguesa con papas fritas - dijo Ichika frustrado

Ichika inmediatamente entro a la habitación como le ordeno aquella mujer y como había dicho ella, su supo ropa nueva se encontraba en la cama la cual era muy grande, fácil podría cabe personas dentro de ella, ademas se veía muy cómoda. Aunque dudaba mucho que llegaría a usarla, esa mujer se lo había llevado con ella para que fuera su pequeño mozo, si usaba la lógica, lo mas seguro que dormiría en un cuarto vació con una simple sabana para cubrirse del frió.

Bueno, era una forma mejor de descansar de que como lo había estado haciendo antes, directamente en la calle, cubriéndose con lo que encontraba y estando siempre alerta para que no fuera a pasarle nada.

Intento olvidarse de lo cómoda que se veía aquella cama al ver la ropa que ella le había dejado, una simple playera blanca, una sudadera oscura y pantalones cortos junto a unas botas cafés, básicamente una ropa normal para alguien de su edad, pero aun tenia sus dudas sobre si le iba a quedar esa ropa en tamaño, aunque no le quedo de otra que ponérsela .

Al terminar de vestirse, respiro aliviado, esa ropa le quedo a la perfección, sin ningún problema., pero no podia quitarse ese pensamiento sobre esa cómoda cama, asi que volvió a mirarla detenidamente, para decir...

-Tal vez si me recuesto un poco, se me quite esta ansiedad - musito Ichika

Tomo un poco de aire antes de realizar cualquier acción y se asomo por una pequeña rendija de a puerta, viendo hacia donde estaba esa mujer, que aun seguía recostada en el Sofa.

Al ver que no se había movido de su lugar, Ichika se sintió un poco feliz, podría acostarse en esa suave cama sin que ella lo viera. Se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la cama lentamente para no hacer ruido y asi subirse sin ella sin ningún problema.

Cuando finalmente estuvo encima de esta, recostó con suavidad su espalda para que no hiciera ningún ruido y cerro los ojos, realmente se sentía bien esa cama, era muy suave, le daba una sensación agradable al pequeño Ichika que mostraba una sonrisa.

Bueno era natural que se sintiera asi, tenia mucho tiempo que había dormido en lugar cómodo, ser un niño de la calle que se la pasaba viajando por todos lados no era facil, pero ahora tenia la oportunidad de estar en una cama cómoda sin ser molestado o eso creí e, ya que...

-¿Que estas haciendo?.. - pregunto aquella mujer que de repente apareció en la puerta y estaba recargada en ella, observando con esa sonrisa a Ichika que paso a mirarla asustado

El escuchar su voz y verla parada en la puerta, hizo que el pequeño Ichika sudara frió...

-Ehmmm...eh...Ahmmmm...es que yo.

Ichika simplemente podía tartamudear, no sabia como explicarle aquella mujer porque estaba acostado en su cama sin hacer nada, en vez de estar preparándole la cena como se le había ordenado.

-Se que la cama esta cómoda, no por nada me salio casi un ojo de la cara cuando la compre, pero si quieres dormir en ella tienes que primero preparar la cena, ya después vendrás a dormir aquí...

Ahí Ichika abrió los ojos sorprendido, no se espero que ella dijera que el dormiría en esa cama...

-¡¿Lo dices enserio?!...

-¿Eh?..claro, ¿Porque lo preguntas?...

El pequeño Ichika bajo la mirada un poco y volteo a ver hacia otro lado avergonzado.

-P-pues pensé que me harías dormir en un cuarto vació, en el piso o afuera como toda la gente que me a contratado...

Sin que lo esperara, ella se acerco a el y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Pues pensaste mal, es cierto que te contrate como mi ayudante, pero esto es parte del trato, te daré un techo donde dormir y eso incluye que puedes dormir conmigo en mi cama todas las noches... - dijo ella amablemente - se que resultara un poco incomodo, pero como vez esta cabaña solo tiene un cuarto, un baño y una cocina..

Ichika ahí se dio cuenta de cierto detalle, del cual no se había percatado.

-Espera...¿dijiste que dormiría contigo todas las noches?..

-Si, como dije esta cabaña solo tiene una habitación, así que por lógica tendremos que compartir habitación niño - respondió ella como si no fuera la gran cosa, en cambio Ichika se conmociono.

El no sabia como reaccionar a esto, era la primera vez que compartiría la habitación con una mujer, así que no sabia como actuar...

-Vamos niño, no tienes porque preocuparte, solo dormiremos y ya - dijo ella repentinamente calmando un poco a Ichika - pero si quieres algo mas que dormir en esta cama, solo dilo, yo no tengo problemas con coger salvajemente toda la noche con un niño...

Fin del Flashback

Chifuyu estaba en Shock, no sabia como asimilar el que aquella mujer que cuido de su pequeño hermano, le ofreciera tener sexo con ella cuando el era un niño.

-Después de que me dijo eso, sali de la habitación, fui a la cocina y prepare nuestra cena... - Siguió relatando Ichika tranquilamente -

-¿E-Eso fue todo?...

-¿eh?...por supuesto que si, no tuve relaciones con ella esa noche después de que cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir - respondió Ichika calmando un poco a Chifuyu - Una semana después, fue cuando cogimos como locos para darnos calor, ya que estaba haciendo mucho frió y la cobija no nos ayudaba mucho, así que para mantener el calor, decidimos hacer eso y ahí fue donde nos dijimos nuestros nombres -

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El fuerte grito de desesperación de Chifuyu, se pudo escuchar en toda la habitación y gran parte del instituto, parecía el grito de una pobre alma que lloraba en pena, ahora estaba muy deprimida.

Por otro lado Ichika simplemente se tapo los oídos con amabas manos, para evitar que el grito de su hermana le lastimara y simplemente la observaba aburrido.

-Oye Chifuyu, no se porque gritaste de esa forma tan horrible, pero creo estas exagerando, solo te estoy contando mi vida...eso es todo.

-¡¿Como quieres que asimile el que mi pequeño hermano menor perdió su virginidad cuando era un simple niño?!...¡Eso es algo que jamas aceptare!...

-Bueno, era natural que pasara, eramos un hombre y una mujer durmiendo bajo el mismo techo, así que pasaría tarde o temprano...

-¡Pero fue demasiado temprano para que sucediera, solo tenían una semana de conocerse...!

-Ya lo se, no es la primera vez que me lo dicen, por eso no le cuento mi vida a cualquiera, siempre exageran en sus reacciones, al final solo tuve sexo eso es todo - comento Ichika cansado - ahora ¿En que estaba?...asi, después de un mes de vivir juntos, comenzó enseñarme a como manejar un cuchillo, aunque yo ya sabia como usar uno para pelear, pero el nivel de ella, era muy diferente a lo que habia visto antes...

Flashback

Ichika estaba parado enfrente de Chiquita que estaba haciendo unas cuantas flexiones hasta que se levanto...

-Oh, buenos días Ichika...

-Buenos días, Chiquita...

A pesar de que ya tenían un mes viviendo juntos, ademas de haber tenido intimidad, su relación era algo tensa, aun así esto no les impedía convivir.

-Toma...

De repente Chiquita le lanzo un objeto a Ichika que inmediatamente atrapo y el cual era..

-Usaras este cuchillo de caucho...

-¿De caucho?...

-Si, te enseñare a usar los cuchillos para pelear y no solo para cocinar como normalmente lo haces...

Una pequeña vena se marco en la frente del pequeño Ichika que mostraba una sonrisa...

-¡Oye vieja, yo ya se pelear con cuchillos!...¡¿como crees que he logrado sobrevivir todo este tiempo?!...

-Si es asi...¿quieres hacer un calentamiento matutino?...

Ichika asintió y se lanzo al ataque, poniendo de frente el cuchillo para golpear a Chiquita que solo se movía y esquivaba fácilmente. Cada intento de apuñalar de Ichika era esquivado con mucha facilidad por Chiquita que finalmente dio un paso y le puso el cuchillo de caucho en el cuello, paralizando al chico en el momento.

-No hagas movimientos abiertos... - dijo Chiquita dándole un par de golpes en el rostro a Ichika con el cuchillo de goma -

Ella se inclino un poco, se movió hacia el frente rápidamente y le dio un par de roses horizontales rápidos con el cuchillo directamente en las rodillas.

-¡Si los cortes son superficiales, solo realizalos mas de una vez! - Exclamo ella para luego pasar al abdomen y volviera hacerle lo mismo que en las rodillas -

-¡Quema!...

-¡Siempre por debajo!... -

Ella intento golpearlo de nueva cuenta, pero Ichika la esquivo al dar un salto, pero ella le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago y dejo que cayera violentamente en el suelo.

-Brincar hará que te maten antes de tiempo - comento Chiquita - Estas invitando a tu oponente a que te ataque sin piedad...

Ichika lentamente se levanto mientras se sujetaba el abdomen debido al dolor.

-Espero que lo hayas entendido, ya que esto mismo que te enseñe se aplica en las batallas Zoids...

-N-No puedo creerlo, me derribaste...no me había pasado...

-¿Entonces tu eres fuerte?...

-¡Si, lo soy, muy fuert...!

PAW

Chiquita de repente habia desparecido y apareció detrás de Ichika, dándole un fuerte patada en el hueco popliteo. Esto hizo que Ichika perdiera el equilibrio por un momento, cosa que fue aprovechado por ella que lo sujeto inmediatamente por la muñeca derecha y la apretara con bastante fuerza.

-MMMM...bueno, desde esta perspectiva a mi parecer aun te falta mucho para ser fuerte - comento Chiquita mientras le aprieta la muñeca al niño hasta que lo soltó -

Ichika simplemente miro asombrado a Chiquita que solo se quedo ahí parada con su típica sonrisa...

-Ichika entiende esto, ser fuerte es mucho mas que solo fuerza física, también conlleva inteligencia, conocimiento, estrategia, razonamiento y habilidad, si no tienes algunas de estas tan siquiera, te aseguro que morirás mas pronto de lo que te imaginas...

Ahi el bajo la mirada, se dio cuenta que Chiquita le estaba diciendo la verdad, no le gustaba aceptarlo, pero tenia razón...el era débil, muy débil y que solo había sobrevivido por pura suerte.

Chiquita noto inmediatamente el cambio de humor de Ichika, así que se hinco y toco su rostro con suavidad.

-Oye, no pongas esa cara, es cierto que te faltan muchas cosas que te harán un piloto Zoid muy fuerte, pero apenas vas comenzando...

-L-Lo se, aun asi soy un estorbo...

-Un estorbo que a sobrevivido a conflictos bastante violentos, muchos que perecieron en ellos siendo pilotos Zoids y soldados muy fuertes, hubieran querido tener esa misma suerte - refuto ella - nadie nace siendo fuerte, por eso mientras tenga vida, yo me dedicare a hacerte alguien muy fuerte y a cambio tu me apoyaras en lo que necesite...eso es parte del trato que hicimos...

-P-Pero...

-¡Ichika ya deja de poner peros a lo que digo, mientras seas mi ayudante no le pondrás peros a nada de lo que yo te diga y seguirás al pie de la letra mis instrucciones...¿Entendido?!...

-Pe-Pero Chiquita...¡Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay!

Mas cuando el intento poner otro pero a lo que decía, ella apreso su cabeza con sus nudillos y comenzó a ejercer presión sobre esta...

-¡¿Que te acabo de decir niño?!... - pregunto Chiquita con furia -

-¡Lo siento, Lo siento, Lo siento!...- exclamaba el pequeño Ichika mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de Chiquita pero era inútil - ¡Esta bien, ya no le pondré peros a lo que digas Chiquita, así que ya suéltame, me vas a romper la cabeza!...

Chiquita sonrió levemente y soltó en ese instante al infante que ahora estaba en el suelo sobándose su pequeña cabeza adolorida...

-¡Casi me ibas a romper mi pobre cabeza, estas loca mujer!...

Mas sin embargo ella no respondió al insulto y sonrió de manera alegre, confundiendo al niño...

-Asi me gusta, prefiero que muestres tu agresividad a que estés de negativo, pensando si eres un estorbo o no - comento Chiquita que no dejaba de sonreír - no te sirve de nada ser negativo todo el tiempo, solo sonríe y piensa que las cosas mejoraran de algún modo, sin importar en que situación estés...

Ichika solo miro a la mujer y asintió a lo que decía, en cambio ella solo le dio la espalda.

-Que bueno que lo entendiste, ahora vamos a comer algo...¡en verdad tengo hambre!...

Fin del Flashback

-Ese día se marco esa ideología en mi cabeza con la que he vivido todos este tiempo, esta me ayudo a sobrevivir a situaciones difíciles en varias ocasiones, no importaba si estaba con Chiquita o no, esa ideología me ayudo a sobrepasar muchos problemas, principalmente los entrenamientos de Chiquita que a veces exageraba en ellos...

-¿Exageraba?...

-Sip, en varias ocasiones me dejaba en el bosque para que pudiera cazar mi alimento, según ella los pilotos Zoids no siempre cuentan con provisiones suficientes por lo que se terminaban rápido, asi que uno tiene que buscar la manera de sobrevivir del ambiente sin necesidad de esperar a llegar a un pueblo o una base militar y sabes, tenia mucha razón, en varias ocasiones durante mis viajes, se me acababan las provisiones rápidamente y tenia que buscar alimento o agua donde menos te imaginas, aunque yo ya sabia haber eso, pero ella me enseño a ser mas detallista en ese sentido, desde saber que plantas no comer hasta encontrar agua en el desierto...

La manera en que hablaba Ichika de Chiquita, hacia que Chifuyu se sintiera mal y tuviera celos, aunque no era para menos, en la forma en que hablaba era muy cariñosa, Pero ella no demostró esto y siguió escuchando a Ichika.

-Y-Ya veo, te entreno en muchos sentidos y te preparo para muchas situaciones difíciles...

-Así es, aunque hubo ocasiones que ni con todo esa preparación, las condiciones del lugar no eran favorables para la supervivencia, como por ejemplo una vez regresab...

CRACK

Un leve ruido interrumpió al joven piloto que se puso alerta al igual que su hermana que se levanto de su lugar y camino lentamente hacia la puerta, hasta que llego, tomo la perilla y la abrió de golpe...

PAF

Pero al abrirla tan de repente, hizo que cayeran de frente cierto grupo de 5 chicas, las cuales inmediatamente reconoció cuando voltearon a verla, estas eran ni mas ni menos que..

-Shinonono, Alcott, Huang, Dunois, Bodewig...¿Que rayos hacen?...

Las 5 chicas nombradas intentaron responder, pero la mirada de Chifuyu hizo que se quedaran mudas...

-¡Respondan!...

-¡P-Pues vera Orimura sensei...no-nosotras estábamos pasando por aquí! - respondió Houki

-¡Y se nos ocurrió pasar a ver a Ichika...! - completo Cecilia

-¡Ce-Cecilia tiene razón, es lo que estábamos haciendo! - apoyo Charlotte

-mmmmm,...pero eso no explica que hacían recargadas en el otro lado de la puerta.

Houki, Charlotte y Cecilia se quedaron calladas en ese instante.

-Pues cuando la vimos entrar a la habitación y cerrar por adentro, sentimos que era algo sospechoso, así que decidimos escuchar todo lo que se decían o hacían usted y mi esposa... - Dijo Laura repentinamente...

-¡Cierra la boca Laura! - dijo Charlotte mientras le cubre la boca a la peliplateada

-Mmmmm...en pocas palabras nos estaban espiando, pero la pregunta es ¿Porque?

Rin en ese instante dio un paso al frente y miro directamente a Chifuyu a los ojos.

-Nosotras los estábamos espiando porque queremos saber que relación tienen exactamente usted e Ichika - Respondió Rin - la mayoría de nosotras queremos saber que relación tienen exactamente ustedes 2...

-¿La mayoría?...

-Si Orimura sensei, Houki san sabe muchas que no nos quiere decir, por lo que decidimos venir aquí a espiarlos para saber que hay entre ustedes - Apoyo Cecilia -

-Y-Y siendo sinceras, la verdad nos gustaría que nos expliquen directamente - dijo Charlotte

-Asi que instructora, nos podría explicar porque es tan apegada a mi esposa

Al ver la determinación de las 4 chicas, hizo que Chifuyu suspirara, pero antes de que respondiera algo volteo a ver a Ichika...

-¿Tu que dices Ichika?...

Ichika se encogió de los hombros y sonrió socarronamente.

-Bueno, ya casi todo el maldito instituto lo sabe, que mas da que alguien mas lo sepa, eso no cambiara los hechos que vendrán a mi de ahora en adelante, así que adelante Chifuyu, diles...

-Tienes razón - dijo Chifuyu con una sonrisa para que luego volteara a ver de nueva cuenta a las chicas - Verán, Ichika y yo somos hermanos...

La respuesta hizo que las 4 pilotos se quedaran en blanco e intentaran asimilar lo que habían escuchado..

-Di-Disculpe Instructora, creo que escuchamos mal...lo podría repetir...

-Ichika y yo somos hermanos de sangre o en otras palabras, este chico que ven aquí, es un Orimura...

-¡¿Un Orimura?! - preguntaron las 4 sorprendidas...

-Si, un Orimura en toda la extencion de la palabra, el es mi pequeño hermano menor...

-¡Pe-Pe-Pe-Pe-Pe-Pero si es cierto lo que dice, entonces significa que el es...!

-Asi es, el es el chico que la familia Orimura exilio y el cual se convirtió en relámpago negro - respondió Chifuyu...

Las 4 chicas no podían asimilar lo que habían escuchado de la boca de su profesora, jamas se esperaron que el temido "relámpago negro", era un miembro de la familia de pilotos mas prestigiosa del mundo y a su vez, el mismo chico que fue exiliado por esta.

-Espero que ya estén contentas chicas - dijo Ichika repentinamente - ahora creo que seguiré con mi historia...

-¡Espera! - dijo Cecilia repentinamente

-¿Que pasa Alcott?...

-¡Si lo que dice es cierto e Ichika san es un Orimura!, ¡¿Entonces porque no se presenta como tal y Houki guardo silencio sobre su relación?...

-¡Porque no se me da la puta gana! - respondió Ichika algo enojado - ¡puede que seas muy sensual y te quiera coger en varias posiciones hasta que las bolas se me queden vacías, pero no puedes ir por ahí exigiendo respuestas a la gent...!

PAW

Pero Ichika no pudo terminar de hablar cuando recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de Chifuyu.

-¡Si me dolió idiota! - reclamo Ichika -

-¡deja de decir tonterías, no voy a permitir que sigas haciendo esas cosas con ninguna otra estudiante! - Exclamo Chifuyu - ¡No sabes cuantos problemas me trajo el que tuvieras intimidad con Dunois, ya no quiero mas problemas por lo mismo otra vez!

-Yo no tuve la culpa de lo que sucedió, el instituto me puso de compañero de cuarto a una chica disfrazada de chico y si me la tire fue porque ella se insinuó, yo soy la victima aquí...

-¡Mon amour!...

-Shhhh, tu no digas nada y te prometo que en cuanto todas ellas se vayan. te voy a !

PAW

Ichika recibió otro golpe directamente en la cabeza, lanzado de nueva cuenta por Chifuyu.

-¡Primero me quedo aquí todos los días vigilando antes de que eso pase tarado!

-¡Oigan, no se distraigan y explíquenos porque Houki chan no decía nada sobre su relación que tenían exactamente! - reclamo Cecilia de nueva cuenta pero antes de alguno de los 2 respondiera, Houki dio un paso al frente y miro directamente a sus amigas.

-Creía que si guardaba silencio sobre la vida de Ichika, le haría mas fácil su vida escolar y no tendría problemas - respondió Houki - pero al parecer todo se descubrió después de la batalla contra Lider Alter...

-Eso ya no importa Houki - dijo Ichika repentinamente

-¡Pero Ichika, los problemas que te traerá el que todo el mundo sepa quien es tu familia y principalmente con ellos que no saben que estas...!

-¡Hay ya cállate...!

Houki guardo silencio en ese instante y agacho un la mirada.

-Houki esa gente ya sabe que estoy en el instituto, de hecho sus guardias personales me sacaron a la fuerza el otro dia, durante las clases de Yamada sensei y me llevaron a ver a la bruja mal cogida que me pareo, asi que ya no tienes que preocuparte de que sepan si estoy o no en el instituto y como dije, que mas que alguien sepa mi relación con esa familia, no cambiara el hecho de que vendrán varios problemas a mi, pero de alguna forma saldré de ellos de una pieza...

-Ichika...

El optimismo de Ichika sorprendió a Houki bastante, pero no era la única que estaba así, las otras pilotos de se encontraban de la misma manera, aunque también estaban pensativas, se preguntaban como es que el joven mercenario puede aguantar tantos problemas sin volverse loco por el estrés...

-Ahora ven.. - pidió Ichika mientras le hacia señas a Houki que se acercara

Esta no tardo en acercarse hacia la cama donde estaba el.

-¿Q-Que pa...? ¡¿Eh?!...

Pero no pudo terminar de preguntar cuando Ichika la tomo de la cintura e hizo que se volteara hacia al lado opuesto de donde estaba,le levantara la falda y...

PAAF

Le diera una fuerte nalgada que se escucho en todo el cuarto, la cual sonrojo sobre manera a Houki.

-¡¿Pero por que hiciste...?!...

-Espero que me consueles o mejor dicho me recompenses con ese lindo cuerpo tuyo, cada vez que tenga una victoria de ahora en adelante- comento Ichika con una sonrisa y dándole un guiño a Houki que solo se sonrojo y volteo la mirada a otro lado tímidamente...

-Pe-Pero Ichika, ni siquiera somos n-novios como para que me pidas que te recompense con mi cuerpo...

-Bueno, por algo se comienza...¿No crees?...

-C-Cierto, pero creo que mínimo tendrías que llevarme a una cita, tan siquiera para que pueda considerar darte ese tipo de recompensa...

-¡Oigan, no actúen tan acaramelados! - reclamo Rin que se interpuso entre Ichika y Houki -

-¡Rin san tiene razón, no actúen así! - apoyo Cecilia - ¡Houki no deberías ser tan fácil cuando un hombre te pida que lo recompenses!...

-¡Yo no soy ninguna fácil! - refuto Houki - ¡El único hombre el que pienso darle todo mi ser es a Ichika, después de todo somos amigos de la infancia!

PAM

Pero Chifuyu, le dio un golpe en la cabeza repentinamente, dejándola completamente adolorida.

-¡Niña tonta, aun eres muy joven como para decir cosas como que te entregaras a un chico solo porque se conocen desde niños! - regaño Chifuyu - ¡No seas tonta, piensa mas en tu futuro antes que en una relación y principalmente...!

ABRAZO

Chifuyu repentinamente abrazo a Ichika, interponiéndose entre el y las pilotos.

-¡No pienses que te entregare a mi hermano así como si nada, tienes que derrotarme primero!...

-¡Pero Orimura sensei!...

-¡Nada de peros Shinonono, si quieres a mi hermano tienes que derrotarme primero y eso mismo va para el resto ustedes!...

-¡Pero Orimura sensei/instructora! - protestaron todas al mismo tiempo...

-¡Nada de peros niñas tontas, ahora váyanse, no es hora de visitas en la enfermería y si no me hacen caso, las suspenderé del Instituto..!

Al escuchar la amenaza, a las chicas no les quedo de otra que irse, aunque iban refunfuñando mientras salían. Cuando finalmente salieron y no se escucho ningún ruido afuera, Chifuyu soltó a Ichika pero no se alejo de el.

-fuaaaa...casi que me ahogas Chifuyu...

-¿JAAAA?...se supone que esta es la parte donde dices "Chifuyu nee tus pechos son muy suaves" o "¡P-Por favor Chifuyu nee, no digas cosas tan vergonzosas como que tienen que derrotarte para que pueda tener novia, a-aunque me hace muy feliz!" - Dijo Chifuyu algo enfadada - ¿Que clase de hermano menor no disfruta los abrazos de su hermana mayor?...

-Soy la clase de hermano menor que se ha metido con muchas mujeres, asi que ese tipo de trucos baratos no me afectan...

-¡¿Trucos baratos?!...

-Si, tienes que hacer algo mejor para que me avergüence - respondió Ichika tranquilamente para que luego se acostara - BUAAAAA...ya tengo sueño, creo ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches...

-¡Oye Ichika, aun no me has terminado de contar tu vida!...

Ichika simplemente volvió a bostezar, pero no volteo a ver Chifuyu.

-Mañana te cuento el resto cuando vengas otra vez a verm...¿Eh?...

Pero no pudo completar su oración, cuando Chifuyu repentinamente se acostó a su lado y lo abrazo, cosa que lo altero un poco.

-¡¿Pero que mierda haces...?!...

-Mi pequeño Otouto...solo...solo deja que disfrute de este momento por favor - musito Chifuyu...- Tiene años que no nos hemos abrazado, ni una sola vez, desde que regresaste te la has pasado rechazándome, la verdad no tolero eso, asi que solo permite por esta vez que yo...este aqui.

Ichika levemente se ruborizo, pero no se lo mostró a su hermana.

-De-Deja de decir tonterías, si quieres abrazos de alguien, para eso tienes a Madoka...¡así que pídele a ella que...!

-¡Ya no uses a Madoka para escapar de mi y deja te muestre tan siquiera esta vez cuanto te quiero!...

Ichika no respondió, solo guardo silencio por unos momentos hasta que decidió volver a hablar...

-Jaaaaa...¡Bien! - dijo Ichika fastidiado para voltearse y corresponderle el abrazo a Chifuyu - ¡Pero no intentes ninguna de tus perversiones porque te juro que te sacare a patadas de la habitación!

-De acuerdo...

Sin mas que decirse, ambos se abrazaron con mas fuerza. Chifuyu se aferro a Ichika como si ni quisiera dejarlo ir y el extrañamente hizo lo mismo.

Los minutos pasaron hasta que finalmente Ichika se quedo dormido en el abrazo de Chifuyu que solo acariciaba su cabello.

(Que feliz me siento, por primera vez me abrazas, aunque tuve que coaccionarte para que lo hicieras) pensó Chifuyu con alegría (la siguiente vez que me abraces sera por voluntad propia, sin que me confundas por otra persona o yo tenga que obligarte para hacerlo).

Con suavidad Chifuyu alzo un poco el cabello que cubría la frente de Ichika y le dio un suave pero profundo beso. Después de eso ella también se quedo dormida pero sin soltar a Ichika.

Lo que no sabia ninguno de los 2, es que una persona había observado su pequeño momento de acercamiento desde una pequeña hendidura que se había hecho al abrir la puerta.

Miraba con envidia la escena y apretaba con fuerza el borde de la puerta, pero principalmente dejaba escapar unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Te odio... - musito esa persona - También me la arrebataste a ella...

Esa persona lentamente cerro la puerta sin hacer ruido y se fue.

Mansión Orimura/Sala de Reuniones - Mientras tanto.

Mientras los hermanos dormían plácidamente en los brazos del otro, al mismo tiempo en la mansión Orimura, Izanami se encontraba platicando con sus hermanas tranquilamente a diferencia de la ultima vez, que cuando hablaron de Ichika se puso irracional y no escucho razones.

Pero ahora era diferente, estaba contenta con una actitud relajada y una felicidad que no podía ocultar, mientras escuchaba lo que decían sus hermanas menores que hablaban de política y otras cosas mas que se relacionaban con la familia.

-Con esto que hicimos, nuestras ganancias que obtendremos serán mucho mas altas que otros años - termino de relatar Shiori - así ya no necesitaremos el patrocinio de políticos asquerosos que solo buscan nuestro poder ...

-O mejor dicho a nosotras - comento Minazuki...

-Buaaaaa...cierto - apoyo Shizuka

-Excelente, buen trabajo - Felicito Izanami - No podía haber esperado menos de ustedes, ahora pueden retirarse, las llamare cuando necesite otra cosa...

Pero extrañamente las otras 3 no hicieron caso, simplemente se quedaron ahí sentadas en su lugar, observando con sorpresa a Izanami.

-¿Pasa algo?...

Ahí Shizuka, Minazuki y Shiori reaccionaron un poco pero no dijeron algo para responder la pregunta de su hermana mayor.

-¿tengo algo en la cara o que? - Volvió a preguntar Izanami ya algo irritada -

-¡N-No Nee san, pero es que se nos hace un poco extraño que estés tan feliz! - respondió Shiori algo nerviosa - ¡¿Te su-sucedió algo bueno?!...

-Nada en especial, pero me di cuenta que tenían razón...

-Buaaaaa...¿Segura Iza? - pregunto Shizuka - la ultima vez que hablamos estabas insoportable y no nos escuchaste...

-Es cierto, lo admito no las quise escuchar pero como dije tenían razón...

-fufufufufu...¿En que tenemos razón? - pregunto Minazuki - Déjame adivinar, te diste cuenta del valor de nuestro lindo Sobrino y ahora volviste a sentirte orgullosa de el...

Una leve sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Izanami en ese momento.

-Asi es - respondió Izanami - Debo reconocerle que tenían razón, las habilidades de piloto Zoid de Ichika son mas que excepcionales, me lo demostró al no dejarse vencer por ese Berserk Fury, aun incluso después de haber recibido un Rayo de partículas eléctricas directamente, se levanto y lo derroto...

-No exactamente lo derroto, lo detuvo hasta que se desactivo - refuto Minazuki - pero aun es de reconocer que aguanto mucho durante la pelea, lo que ningún otro piloto que enfrento a ese Zoid hizo...

-Tienes razón Minazuki, hizo lo que Madoka no pudo... - apoyo Shiori -

-Buaaaa...aun después de recibir tanto entrenamiento por parte de nosotras durante años, no lo logro - Comento Shizuka - En cambio nuestro pequeño Ichika, se mantuvo firme hasta el final, incluso sin nuestro entrenamiento sus habilidades son superiores a las de Madoka...

-Creo que con esto, permitirás que nuestro pequeño Ichika regrese a la familia ¿Verdad?... - pregunto Shiori

-No...

La respuesta de Izanami dejo confundidas en exceso a las otras 3, que intentaban comprender porque aun su hermana se negaba a dejar que su hijo regresara a su familia.

-¿N-No?...¿Porque no Izanami? - Pregunto Shiori de nueva cuenta

-Es fácil de entender Shiori, mi hijo necesita estar en un nivel mas alto del que esta ahora...

-¿Mas alto? - pregunto Minazuki confundida - A mi parecer, el nivel que tiene es demasiado alto incluso para la edad que tiene, no hay que olvidar que fue capaz de derrotar a un ejercito el solo en una noche hace 3 años...

-Aun no esta confirmado nada de eso e incluso si fuera verdad, aun debe superar ese nivel si quiere que lo considere para ser la siguiente cabeza de nuestra familia...

*Ara, Ara...en mi opinión estas exagerando hija* - comento una voz repentinamente

Las 4 mujeres en ese instante, postraron sus miradas en la entrada y miraron a la responsable de lanzar ese comentario, que era ni mas ni menos que.

-¡Madre! - exclamaron las 4

Miyuki se adentro al lugar y camino hacia su hija mayor que la miraba algo irritada, después de unos momentos esta llego a su objetivo.

-¡¿Que quieres decir con que estoy exagerando madre?! - pregunto Izanami con furia - ¡No vengas a decirme que limites debo ponerle a mi hijo, haré lo que yo crea mejor para el, te guste o no!...

-Pero que agresiva...fufufufu - se burlo Miyuki, ignorando lo que decía su hija - pero tienes razón, no voy a decirte como educaras a mi nieto, pero considera que el ya no te ve como su madre, incluso si supera su nivel actual, no servirá de nada tus planes si el sigue viéndote de esa manera.

Izanami no pudo decir nada, para refutar lo que decía Miyuki que solo se reía de ella.

-Primero hay que hacer que se acerque a ti como se debe, por eso ya concrete el trato con los Sarashiki...

Izanami se puso bastante seria, mas que cuando llego Miyuki.

-¿Entonces la bastarda de Tsukiko acepto nuestra propuesta para hacer la paz?...

-Si, al parecer tampoco quiere que haya mas derramamiento de sangre por el lado de su familia - respondió Miyuki felizmente a la pregunta de Izanami - me dijo que Ichika puede casarse con cualquiera de sus hijas que el desee...

-Mmmmm...y yo que creía que esa sucia perra en celo, acepto que nuestro lindo Ichika se case con cualquiera de sus 2 perras hijas - espeto Minazuki - lo mas seguro es que tenga planeado algo como para que haya aceptado tan fácilmente.

-Pienso lo mismo - apoyo Shiori - esa perra debe tener algo entre manos, como para que haya accedido tan fácilmente a nuestra propuesta...

-Buaaaaa...Creo que planea robarse a Izanagi otra vez - comento Shizuka - debe ser muy estúpida, como para pensar que le permitiremos que nos robe lo que nos pertenece.

-Vamos, Vamos...no piensen mal de Tsukiko chan, mejor piensen que ya no habrá peleas innecesarias entre nuestras familias en cuanto se concrete el matrimonio de nuestro pequeño Ichika y una de sus hijas...

-Ja...Como si eso fuera a pasar madre - refuto Izanami con una sonrisa arrogante - tu mejor que nadie sabes, que el verdadero motivo por el cual hicimos este trato con esa familia, es para tener acceso a sus secretos y asi aprovecharnos de ellos, para que finalmente destruyamos a los Sarashiki.

-Fufufufufu...y yo que creía que en verdad estabas haciendo esto para que mi nieto fuera feliz...

-Claro que busco que sea feliz, pero no permitiré que los genes Orimura se mezclen con los de esas basuras - respondió Izanami con seriedad - En cuanto Ichika cumpla nuestro plan, acabaremos con esa familia...Ya después le buscare algún otro juguete para que se entretenga...

-Ara...Hija, hablas como si mi nieto estuviera de acuerdo con lo que estamos haciendo, aunque sabes que aun no le hemos informado nada de su compromiso y principalmente aun no se ha reconciliado contigo.

-Eso es lo de menos madre, Ichika regresara a mis brazos en el momento que yo lo desee...

Izanami se levanto en ese instante, aunque mostraba una gran sonrisa orgullosa y se dirigió hacia la puerta

-y cuando eso pase, el final de los Sarashiki se concretara y mi hijo vivirá para cumplir mi voluntad...

Con dicho eso, Izanami finalmente salio del lugar dejando a sus hermanas y madre atras.

-Se veía mas contenta que antes - comento Miyuki divertida - al parecer el ver las habilidades de mi nieto, la hecho recobrar la esperanza de formar al mejor piloto Orimura de la historia, lo que no pudo hacer ni con Chifuyu ni Madoka...Todo gracias a ti Shiori

La nombrada en ese instante se crispo un poco y volteo un poco la mirada, por otra parte Miyuki le sostuvo la mirada a su hija.

-N-No se de que hablas madre...

-Fufufufufu...no creas que no me di cuenta que manipulaste a esa niña Shinonono y le diste los objetos necesarios, para que hiciera el trabajo sucio por ti, aunque debo reconocer que gracias a tus acciones Izanami esta de mucho mejor humor y ya no ve a Ichika con odio...

-S-Si...

-Ahora me gustaría que me ayudes Shiori...

-¿Y-Yo Madre?...

-Si, pero no solo tu, también necesito de ustedes Shizuka y Minazuki

Las otras 2 miraron a su madre interesadas y sonrieron.

-Buaaaa...¿Que quieres de nosotras madre?...

-No es normal que nos pidas ayuda, cuando siempre dispones de padre para que te apoye.

-Bueno, normalmente asi es pero el solo quiere ser un espectador esta vez al igual que su amado Izanagi - respondió Miyuki alegremente - ahora volviendo al punto, solo necesito que participen en los eventos que se suscitaran dentro de unos dias, donde Ichika estará involucrado y mostrara sus habilidades...

-¿Ichika?...

-Asi es, sera la oportunidad perfecta para que lo vean...- respondió Miyuki - Yo les avisare cuando y a donde tienen que ir

La propuesta hizo sonreír felizmente a las 3 Orimura, que no podían ocultar su alegría.

I.Z/Enfermería - Al día siguiente

-¡Te dije que puedo hacerlo yo mismo, no necesito de tu ayuda! - exclamo Ichika

PAAF

Un fuerte golpe resonó en la cabeza de Ichika en ese momento, el cual fue de parte de Chifuyu que intentaba arrancarle la ropa al joven piloto que a pesar de haber sido golpeado, aun se mantenía firme al sujetar su vestimenta.

-¡y yo te dije que aun no estas en condiciones para que hagas cualquier cosa por ti mismo! - refuto Chifuyu - ¡Ahora quítate la ropa y deja que te de un baño!...

-¡Ni loco! - exclamo Ichika - ¡Nunca me dejaría bañar por una pervertida como tu!

-¡No seas llorón, no te haré nada fuera de lo común!...

-¡Asi!...¡¿Entonces porque mierda te quitaste la ropa?! -

Asi es, Chifuyu estaba casi desnuda en el cuarto de Ichika, usando solo una toalla de baño que cubría su cuerpo. El como llegaron a esto es fácil de responder, al despertar ambos, Ichika menciono que se sentía sucio y se daría un baño, pero cuando el dijo eso, no se espero que Chifuyu se quitara la ropa e intentara bañarlo a la fuerza junto a ella, asi estuvieron varias horas hasta el momento.

-¡Es natural que los hermanos se bañen juntos, no hay nada de que avergonzarse! - respondió Chifuyu - ¡Ahora deja de pelear y báñate de una vez conmigo como un buen hermano menor!...

-¡¿Es natural que los hermanos se bañen juntos?!... ¡Mi trasero, búscate un novio para que te cojan o lárgate a dar clases a tus inútiles alumnos, pero a mi déjame en paz!...

Mientras forcejeaban, no se dieron cuenta que alguien había abierto la puerta de la habitación y...

*No se porque no me sorprende que te encontrara haciendo esto con tu hermana mayor Ichika* - comento alguien desde la entrada de la puerta

Ambos hermanos se detuvieron en ese instante y voltearon hacia puerta, donde vieron a...

-¡Moonbay! - exclamaron ambos al ver a la morena que traía un ramo de rosas y una pequeña caja en brazos.

-No me hagan caso a mi, pueden seguir adelante con lo suyo - Dijo Moonbay aburrida - esperare a fuera unos minutos... - y cierra la puerta

-¡Espera Moonbay, esto no es lo que parece! - exclamo Ichika con cierta vergüenza - ¡Ni yo caigo tan bajo como para cometer incesto y menos con este chiste de hermana mayor!...

-¡¿Como que chiste de hermana mayor?! - pregunto Chifuyu dolida

Momentos Después.

Después de que Ichika le diera una larga y tediosa explicación a Moonbay, sobre que no sucedía nada entre el y Chifuyu, ahora los 3 estaban bebiendo un poco de te y comían unas galletas que ella traía consigo, aunque también ya se habian vestido los hermanos para evitar mas malos entendidos.

-B-Bueno Moonbay...¿a que viniste?- pregunto Ichika sin mirar a la nombrada, en cambio ella solo lo observaba divertida.

-¿que pasa Ichika?...¿porque no me miras a los ojos? - pregunto la nombrada con una sonrisa - No me digas que aun te avergüenza de que te den muestras de afecto enfrente de los demás...

Ichika se puso un poco rojo en ese momento.

-Ja...quien diría que el poderoso relámpago negro tendría una debilidad tan patética...

-¡Ca-Cállate! - espeto Ichika avergonzado - ¡ahora dime a que has venido!...

-Ya, ya ...no te alteres, vine a traerte lo que me pediste - respondió la morena con tranquilidad para entregarle un rollo de papel de color azul.

Ichika inmediatamente extendió el papel y dejo ver que eran los planos del Berserk Fury. Chifuyu miro inmediatamente los planos del Zoid y los observo detenidamente al igual que Ichika.

-¿Que buscas Ichika? - pregunto Chifuyu repentinamente - Ya hice que nuestros especialistas revisaran a ese Zoid y no encontraron nada, al menos no algo que compruebe que fue la idiota de tabane la responsable de que se descontrolara...

-No fue Tabane - refuto Ichika

-¿eh?...¿como que no fue ella?

-Si, cuando luche con ese Zoid me di cuenta de que su forma de pelear no obedecía las reglas que siguen normalmente los Droides - respondió el chico para pasara a mirar a su hermana - Su forma de pelear era mas como la de alguien bastante experimentado que sabia lo que hace, incluso me atrevo a decir que su forma de luchar era muy superior a la de un Zoid salvaje...

-Pero la piloto que estaba dentro de ese Zoid estuvo inconsciente todo el tiempo...

-Lo se, las cámaras dentro de la cabina del piloto lo demuestran - dijo Ichika seriamente - algo me dice que alguien lo estaba controlando desde lejos y observaba todo lo que sucedía.

-Eso es obvio, la única que pudo haber hecho fue Tabane ...ella es la única que puede hacer ese tipo de cosas...

-Yo no creo eso - refuto Ichika desconcertando a su hermana - No dudo que Tabane tubo que ver con lo sucedido, lo mas seguro ella fue la que provoco que se descontrolara los primeros minutos e hizo que se acercara a la posada donde nos estábamos quedando con algún objetivo estúpido, después de que paso eso alguien mas tomo el control, pero la pregunta es...¿Con que objetivo?...

Ichika se mostró bastante serio, cosa que le gusto a su hermana que lo disimulo al momento.

-No puedes asegurar eso Ichika, solo son conjeturas tuyas - dijo Moonbay - simplemente es ridículo pensar que alguien controlo ese Zoid solo porque si...

-Me sorprendes Moonbay, jamas creí que algún discreparías conmigo...

-Para todo hay una primera vez...

-Cierto, incluso con Chiquita me paso... - comento Ichika - hubo ocasiones que ella solo quería que se lo hiciera en la posición de misionero, cuando yo quería probar otras posi...

PAW

Pero Ichika fue silenciado al recibir un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza que fue de parte de Chifuyu.

-¡No digas estupideces Ichika! - reclamo Chifuy con enojo -

-jajajajajaja...esto es muy divertido - bufo Moonbay - ¡realmente no puedo pensar otra forma mejor para divertirme que ademas de verte ser golpeado o avergonzado por tu hermana mayor!

-¡tsk, tsk, tsk...si me dolió! - espeto Ichika mientras se sujeta la cabeza - ¡y tu no te burles Moobay, de mínimo yo no cocino basura como...!

PAW

Mas no pudo volver a terminar de hablar cuando ya habia recibido otro golpe que ahora fue por parte de Moonbay

-Creo que sera mejor regresemos al tema del cual estamos hablando - ordeno Moonbay mientras se truena los nudillos

-S-Si - respondio Ichika - c-como decía, creo que alguien se infiltro al sistema operativo del Zoid y lo controlo, lamentablemente no se con que objetivo lo hizo, al menos si pudiera revisarlo de cerca, lograría averiguar algo, así que Chifuyu podrías...

-¡Me niego! - dijo Chifuyu rápidamente interrumpiendo a Ichika -

-¿Te niegas?...¿Porque?..

-¡te dije la ultima vez que ya no te haría un favor, no sabes cuantos problemas me causo el meter a Huang a mitad del ciclo escolar! - respondió Chifuyu con enojo - ¡asi que ni pienses que te volveré a hacer algún...!

BESO

Pero se guardo silencio cuando sintió como Ichika le dio un suave beso en la mejilla que duro algunos segundos, haciendo que se pusiera bastante roja.

-Por favor Chifuyu nee...¿Me ayudas?...

PUFF

De la cabeza de Chifuyu salio mucho vapor repentinamente, al ver como Ichika le suplicaba como un cachorro, mas maldito no podía ser el.

-¡Ha-haré algunas llamadas para que en unas horas tengas acceso a ese Zoid! - dijo Chifuyu para salir de la habitación

En cuanto Moonbay e Ichika estuvieron solos, ella lo miro con enojo.

-Que mierda de persona eres, aprovecharte de esa manera de esta pobre mujer solo para hacer lo que se te antoje.

-¿que puedo decir?. solo aprovecho mi papel de hermano menor para sacar ventaja - respondió Ichika como si nada...

-Jaaaa...a veces me pregunto que tienes en ese cabeza que te hace actuar asi, esa mujer desde el momento que la conocí, pude ver que te tiene un gran amor como no te imaginas...

-Ja...ja...¡Ja!... - se burlo Ichika - Esa mujer como tu la llamas Moonbay, por si se te olvida es una Orimura...

-¡¿Y?!...¡si ese es el caso, tu también eres un Orimura!...

-¡No lo soy!...

-¡Lo eres jovencito, te guste o no, ustedes 2 son hermanos de sangre!...

-¡La sangre es solo una conexión es solo eso y nada mas!...

-¡Una conexión que ella no a olvidado en todo este tiempo! - refuto Moonbay callando definitivamente a Ichika -

Un silencio se formo entre Moobay e Ichika que solo volteo la mirada frustrado, pero este silencio fue roto cuando ella volvio a hablar.

-Ichika, yo mejor que nadie se por todo lo que haz pasado, pero eso no es justificación para que alejes a tu hermana mayor de tu lado que intentado acercarse a ti y la trates de esa manera, cuando se esfuerza tanto por ti...

-Tsk... hablas como si la conocieras muy bien, pero ella es igual que todo el mundo, se acerca a mi por algo y en cuanto lo obtenga, me dará una patada por detrás y...

-¿entonces el Dr., Yo, Rin, los niños y la gente del pueblo somos como todos los que te han traicionado?...

Ichika no pudo responder a la pregunta, asi que solo bajo la mirada.

-Tu silencio me dice que no es asi, por algo confías en nosotros y nos proteges, pero...¿no crees que estas siendo muy egoísta con tu hermana?... - pregunto Moonbay amablemente - no solo te concentres en defenderte, también ábrete a otras oportunidades, como por ejemplo date la oportunidad de recibir cariño de alguien que daria la vida por ti si es necesario, esta persona de la que hablo es tu hermana...

-Yo...no creo que ella sea capaz de...

-Si es capaz Ichika, yo fui testigo de ello - respondió Moonbay - lo observe cuando vine a verte después de enterarme que casi mueres otra vez en una batalla, tu hermana no se habia separado de ti ni un solo segundo, estuvo sosteniendo tu mano todo el tiempo, esperando a que abrieras los ojos y dijeras que estebas bien, si te soy sincera es la primera vez que veo un amor tan puro y sincero como ese, asi que te sugiero que al menos por agradecimiento le regreses algo de ese amor...

Con dicho eso, Ichika ya no se atrevió a decir algo, al menos algo que no fuera contradecir a la mujer que esta frente a el.

-B-Bien, seré amable con ella - musito Ichika

-Disculpa..¿No te escuche?...

-¡Mierda, que seré un maldito ángel con ella y le regresare todo lo que ha hecho por mi! - respondió Ichika pero...

*¿Lo dices enserio?* - pregunto alguien repentinamente llamando la atención de Moonbay e Ichika que voltearon hacia la entrada inmediatamente y vieron a...

-Chifuyu - dijo Ichika al ver a su hermana para en la entrada

Al verla Moonbay sonrió alegremente, asi que se levanto de su asiento y se fue hacia a la puerta, pero antes de que saliera, se paro justo al lado de Chifuyu y toco su hombro.

-Creo que es hora de que ustedes hablen - dijo Moobay para salir - te lo encargo, se amable con el, ya luego me llaman para decirme si encontraron algo en ese Zoid.

TAP

La puerta se cerro en ese instante, dejando a solas a los hermanos que ahora se miraban sin decir una palabra, hasta que Ichika decidió romper el silencio...

-¿Que digo enserio?...

-¡No te hagas el que no entiendes, sabes muy de lo que hablo!...

Antes esto, Ichika no le quedo de otra que solo suspirar y sonreír derrotado.

-Yo también, pero si, te regresare todo lo que has hecho por mi - respondió Ichika cansado pero sin perder la sonrisa - no se cuanto escuchaste de nuestra conversación, pero Moonbay tiene algo de razón...no debo aprovecharme de tus sentimientos y he de reconocer que si has dado mucho por mi durante mi estancia en el Instituto, mas no he sabido como corresponder eso, asi que de ahora en adelante te tratare lo mejor que pueda mientras no me saques de mis casillas para devolver todo lo que has hecho por mi...

-Gracias...

Inesperadamente, Chifuyu comenzó a derramar lagrimas aunque tenia una sonrisa de alegría en su rostro.

-Gracias...n-no sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado escuchar esas palabras... por eso...

Lentamente Chifuyu comenzó a retirarse cada una de sus prendas hasta que solo quedo en ropa interior.

-¿Eh? - pregunto Ichika con desconcierto al no entender las acciones de su hermana - ¡¿Que mierda haces?

-¡¿Pues que mas haria al quitarme la ropa?! - pregunto Chifuyu enojada - ¡te voy a demostrar mi cariño al coger como 2 animales en celo durante horas!...

Ichika abrio los ojos con miedo y comenzó a sudar bastante.

-¡Mi-Mierda, e-esto no puede estar sucediendo!...

-¡Y-Yo he...aclarado mi mente y preparado mi cuerpo para este dia, donde te entregare mi ser!...

Chifuyu dio un paso y se acerco un poco a Ichika que estaba atónito y a su vez hipnotizado por la figura de su hermana

(¡Mierda, si me la voy a coger!) pensó Ichika emocionado pero...

PAF

Se dio una bofetada a si mismo para reaccionar

(¡NO!, ¡NO ES MOMENTO PARA QUE PIENSES EN ESO ICHIKA, INCLUSO TU NO CAES TAN BAJO COMO PARA COMETER INCESTO!)

Ichika tomo a Chifuyu por los hombros y la miro directamente a los ojos

-E-Espera, ¡No debemos apresurar las cosas!...- dijo Icika intentando hacer reaccionar a su hermana - Profundo en tu corazón, sabes que no deseas ese tipo de relación conmigo, l-lo que habla es la culpa de no haberme ayudado a que no me exiliaran hace años atrás, así que...

-¡No es asi! - refuto Chifuyu - ¡estas equivocado al como me siento respecto a ti, este afecto lo he guardo durante años...! - y se quita el brasier

-¡G...-GUH!...

(¡No esta bien, cogerme a mi propia hermana es algo que yo jamas haria...a una casada si, pero a mi propia hermana es algo que ni yo haría!)

-¡por favor escucha Chifuyu, la verdad es que yo...yo...yo no quiero este tipo de relación, asi que si vamos mas allá de esto, solo nos esperaran desgracias para ambos!...

-T-Tal cosa - Dijo Chifuyu repentinamente - ¡Tal cosa no debería significar nada para nosotros, nuestra familia se basa en la poligamia y en el incesto...asi que no me importa en lo absoluto!...

(¡GUH...¡augh!, me siento sucio!... es demasiada información para procesar en este momento, pero ahora eso no importa, la debo persuadir de hacer esto!)

-¡Ichika!...

-¡WAAAAAH!

Chifuyu repentinamente empujo a Ichika a la cama y lo monto, pero al mismo tiempo lo sujeto por las muñecas

-¡No podemos hacer esto, cálmate! - Exclamo Ichika con desesperación - ¡la reputación de ambos caerá a los suelos si hacemos esto!

Chifuyu en ese instante lo soltó y permitió que se sentara

(Que bueno, ella entendió mi punto!)

-Wue...snif...

Repentinamente Chifuyu comenzó a gimotear

-Yo realmente no soy...lo suficientemente buena ¿cierto?...- pregunto Chifuyu con tristeza - ¡Ya que soy tan fea, es por eso que no me lo haces como a Dunois!...¡WAAAAA!

(Maldición, ya comenzó a llorar, normalmente no me importaría pero le prometí a Moonbay que me portaría bien con ella...jaaaa Dios, si estas ahí, ojala y me mandes un puto maldito rayo para que me mate después de que haga esto...)

Ichika sujeto de nueva cuenta los hombros de Chifuyu y la miro para decir

-¡E-Eso no es verdad, estas equivocada! - refuto Ichika con fuerza - ¡No necesitas desanimarte, porque tu eres para mi, desde mis ojos de hombre eres mucho mas sensual y hermosa de lo que te imaginas, cuando de te veo caminar en los dias de clases usando ese ajustado traje de maestra, solo pienso en que le hare a ese sexy trasero firme y grandes pechos cuando te descui...¡¿mmmmmmm?!...

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Chifuyu le dio un beso francés que duro unos segundos, dejando mas aturdido a Ichika después de que se separaron

(¡No, no, no...si esto sigue asi, ya no podre verla a los ojos y recorre un camino del cual ya no hay vuelta atrás, así que no sucumbiré ante mi hermana) penso Ichika determinado cerrando los ojos (¡Ok, primero respira profundo usando la técnica de respiración oriental zen, removeré mis deseos terre...¿Eh?)

Pero se dio cuenta que ya era de mañana y estaba desnudo en su cama, donde también estaba Chifuyu recostada al lado de el, completamente desnuda y con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en su rostro.

Estuvo tan concentrado en no caer ante los encantos de Chifuyu, que termino cayendo en ellos y se la cogió incluso sin darse cuenta.

(¿Porque...?..¿Porque soy asi?) se pregunto Ichika mentalmente (¡Esto esta mal, debo admitir que esta situación es mucho mas abrumadora y terrible de lo que pienso, si abre la boca sobre lo que hice, no solo los otros mercenarios no me bajaran de pervertido siscon, si no también mi misión se vera afectada, ademas de que ya no podre tirarme a las mujeres que yo quiera sin que sientan asco de mi...¡Aqui y ahora solo puedo convencer a esta pervertida para que no hable!)

Como si fuera una casualidad, Chifuyu se despertó y se acerco a Ichika para darle un beso en a mejilla.

-Buenos días Ichika, lo de ayer... fue una noche tan mágica...me diste tan duro por horas y horas en muchas posiciones, que no podía pensar, la verdad lo disfrute - dijo Chifuyu repentinamente - pero no entendí el porque cerraste los ojos cuando me lo hacías, ademas de que murmuras cosas raras.

(¿Horas y horas en muchas posiciones?...)

-Aunque ya no importa eso, con esto que hicimos me demostraste que no solo como vez como tu hermana mayor, si no tambien como una mujer...

-S-Si...

(¿Ahora que hago para zafarme de esta situación?) pensó Ichika (Huir esta mas que descartado, no puedo dejar el trabajo que me encargaron a medias y la verdad no se me ocurre nada mas, lo único que puedo hacer es evitar que abra la boca...simplemente la debo tener satisfecha y cumplir sus deseos cuando lo solicite, de ahi puedo aprovecharme para tener acceso a mas cosas que me permitan encontrar a mi objetivo)

-Se lo que estas pensando Ichika...

-¿Eh?...¿A-Ah si?...¿Y según tu que es lo que estoy pensando?...

-El como se llamara nuestro hijo...

-Ahora veo con claridad que eres una simple idiota - espeto Ichika - B-Bueno ya no importa, lo hecho, hecho esta y no puedo hacer nada para cambiar eso, lo mejor es seguir adelante...

-Tienes razón Ichika...

-Obvio que si, ahora Chifuyu ayer te pedi que me ayudaras a tener acceso a ese Zoid...¿Crees que ya puede ir a revisarlo?...

-Seguro, pero solo sera por unos minutos - respondió Chifuyu - gente del gobierno vendrá por el en un par de horas para que lo revisen mas a detalle para averiguar que paso...

-Solo unos minutos me basta para averiguar lo que necesito, asi que vistámonos y vayamos a ver a ese Zoid...

Con dicho eso, ambos se vistieron, Chifuyu con su ropa normal e Ichika con la ropa de la enfermeria.

Hangar - momentos después

En cuanto llegaron al lugar donde resguardaban el Berserk fury, Ichika inmediatamente entro a la cabina del piloto y usando una laptop, comenzó a revisar su sistema operativo, el cual comenzó a arrojar mucha información que el revisaba a detalle.

Tecleando lo mas rápido que podía, revisaba los sistemas de seguridad del Berserk fury, buscando algún indicio que le permitiera saber quien fue la persona responsable de lo sucedido con este Zoid.

De repente, Ichika se detuvo y miro con desconcierto la pantalla.

-N-No puede ser...

-¿Encontraste algo Ichika?...

Ante la pregunta inmediatamente el nombrado volteo a ver a Chifuyu, pero cambio un poco su semblante...

-N-nada, nada en particular...solo me encontré que el sistema de seguridad de este Zoid, fue completamente violado - respondió el nombrado - Oye Chifuyu, ¿puedes traerme algo que comer?, tengo algo de hambre, ya casi estoy en mi hora de almuerzo...

-No quiero, no soy tu sirvienta...

-Te dejare beber el jugo directamente de mi boca si lo ha...¿Eh?

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la Oración, Chifuyu se había ido rápidamente.

-Para sus malditas perversiones si hace las cosas rápido ¿Verdad? - Se pregunto Ichika pero luego cambio su rostro a un muy serio y observo detalladamente la pantalla de su laptop - No puedo creer que esta hija de puta, fuera la responsable de que este maldito Zoid se descontrolara...¡Maldición!, no quiero mas problemas y esta maldita se le ocurre aparecer...

Mientras Ichika se estaba maldiciendo, alguien en las sombras lo observaba con una sonrisa.

-Asi que este chico es el que me esta cazando - comento asi misma aquella persona - aunque parece que por el momento se olvido de mi, creo que es una buena oportunidad para ver que tipo de movimientos hace... espero que no se arrepienta de querer cazarme, lo llevare a un camino sin salida...fufufufu.

Minutos después

Los minutos transcurrieron rápidamente, hasta que Chifuyu regreso con el almuerzo de Ichika, el cual compartían ya que rea bastante grande.

-Vaya, es la primera vez que veo tanta comida junta desde que llegue a este Instituto - comento Ichika mientras muerde un emparedado - Al parecer este instituto le da muchos privilegios a los Instructores.

-No es asi, normalmente a los instructores les dan menos comida que a mi, podría decirse que yo soy la única que goza de ese privilegio gracias a que soy amable con los empleados de la cocina...

-Es eso o alguien te quiere abrir las piernas.

-Tal vez sea asi, pero tu eres el unico que me las puede abrir y hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

-Ya no me recuerdes lo que hice - dijo Ichika con fastidio - a todo esto, ¿no tendrás problemas con tus superiores por faltar 2 dias consecutivos a dar clases?.

-No, tome mis vacaciones para cuidarte - respondió Chifuyu que seguía comiendo - Ademas Maya se esta haciendo cargo de los 2 grupos en mi ausencia...

-Que mala compañera de trabajo eres, dejarle todo tu propio grupo a tu colega solo para cuidar de alguien que ya no lo necesita.

-Lo necesitas, no porque puedas moverte mas, significa que ya estas bien del todo...

-No es la primera vez que ando de esta manera, en muchos de mis viajes solia andar con muchas heridas frescas, asi que no tienes que preocuparte ya estoy acostumbrado...

-Conmigo eso ya se acabo Ichika, yo me encargare que sanes adecuadamente para que finalmente regreses a tus labores en el Instituto...

-Si, Si como digas - respondió Ichika sin darle importancia a lo que decia su hermana

Asi se mantuvieron durante un buen rato, platicando mientras comían, como si fuera tan común entre ellos, al parecer la barrera que evitaba que les impedía comunicarse había desaparecido.

Despues de unos momentos, finalmente terminaron de comer y ahora solo se mantenían reposando estando sentados en el suelo.

-Fuuuuuu...eso estuvo bastante bien, hace tiempo que no comia asi...

-Hablas como si casi no comieras...

-Con tantas cosas que han sucedido estos dias, créeme que a veces tengo suerte de si quiera comer algo durante el dia, pero no es algo fuera de lo comun que me pase esto...

Ante este comentario Chifuyu, simplemente toco la mejilla de Ichika con su mano derecha.

-Has sufrido mucho allá fuera - comento ella repentinamente - pero ya no tienes que preocuparte, me gustaría que vinieras a casa conmigo...

-¡¿Jaaaa?!...¡estas loca si crees que regresare al hogar de esos bastardos!...

Chifuyu negó con la cabeza teniendo una sonrisa.

-Hace años que ya no vivo con padre y madre - refuto ella tranquilamente - Mi otouto, el lugar al que quiero que vengas es a mi casa, la casa que yo compre con el dinero que he ganado durante estos años, no es tan grande como la mansión que solíamos vivir o una cabaña en el bosque rodeado de la bella naturaleza, pero es cómoda y tiene 3 habitaciones, cocina, baños, sala y todo lo que necesitamos para estar cómodos...¿que dices?..

Ichika solo volteo el rostro y sonrió de forma amarga.

-tsk...ahora resulta que todo mundo me ofrece un lugar para establecerme - dijo Ichika - pero sabes, yo...yo no necesito la compasión de nadie, es mejor estar viajando solo, sin ataduras...

-No me estoy compadeciendo de ti Ichika, solo te estoy ofreciendo lo que tengo...por favor ya no huyas de mi...solo piénsalo un poco.

-Yo no...

Pero Chifuyu lo silencio al ponerle su dedo indice en los labios.

-No me des tu respuesta ahora, piénsalo hasta que lleguen las vacaciones..ahí me dirás si aceptas o no venir conmigo a casa

Ante esto, Ichika solo suspiro con cansancio y miro a Chifuyu directamente a los ojos.

-Esta bien lo pensare, pero no te aseguro nada Chifuyu...

-Lo se de ante mano, por eso te estoy dando la opción de que lo pienses...

Chifuyu bajo la mano y se sentó al lado de Ichika.

-Ichika,¿Me podrías terminar de contar el como fue tu vida?...

-Creia que ya te había contado todo...

-No, solo me has contado una parte...

-Jaaaaa...bien, pero esta sera ultima vez que hablemos sobre esto, ¿De acuerdo?...

-De acuerdo...

-Bien, ahora creo que ya te conté la parte donde ella me entrenaba - dijo Ichika asi mismo - después de enseñarme a sobrevivir en todo tipo de ambientes durante algunos meses, Chiquita me llevo a conseguir mi propio Zoid el cual era un Saber Tiger, este lo conseguimos en un pueblo que esta ubicado en el medio de un desierto, extrañamente estaba muy barato, aunque no le dimos importancia al principio, pero nos arrepentimos después de comprarlo...

-¿porque?...

-Pues por...

*¡Esperen, debe haber algún error , yo no soy la persona que buscan!*

De repente se escucho desde la entrada del hangar una voz conocida interrumpió lo que iba a decir Ichika, el inmediatamente se levanto como pudo y camino hacia la entrada tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitía, aunque también recibió ayuda de Chifuyu que lo cargo por un hombro.

En cuanto llegaron a la entrada, vieron como un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro, tenían esposada a cierta super genio que forcejeaba para escapar de ellos.

-¡La super genio Shinonono Tabane y Idol de todos no es una criminal, debe haber alguna equivocación!...

-¡Y todavía tiene el descaro de decir eso, por su culpa un Zoid propiedad de países extranjeros se descontrolo y casi mata varios alumnos de este Instituto! - reclamo uno -

-¡Pe-pe-pero yo no...!

-¡Nada de peros, tenemos varias sospechas que usted fue la responsable de este incidente y de otros mas que se han estado dando alrededor del mundo actualmente, ahora vendrá con nosotros y la encerraremos para que!...

*¡Un momento!*

Todos inmediatamente voltearon hacia atras y vieron a...

-¡Chi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! -

Tabane de alguna forma se zafo del agarre de grupo de hombres y corrió hacia Chifuyu para abrazarla, pero cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo, ella le dio una fuerte patada en la cara, derribando a la super genio al instante que logro ver justo debajo de la falda de Chifuyu.

-S-Son blancas... - dijo Tabane para perder la conciencia

-¡¿Porque rayos se llevan a esta idiota?!...

El grupo de hombres inmediatamente se intimido al ver a Chifuyu, pero uno de ellos se armo de valor y procedió a responder.

-V-Vera, N-Nuestros superiores tienen una gran sospecha de que esta mujer fue la responsable de Hackear el Berserk Fury que esta resguardado en este instituto y también de otros incidentes tecnológicos que se han dado en los últimos meses, asi q-que se nos dio la o-orden de llevárnosla a una corte para que sea juzgada y encerrada para que pague por lo que ha...

PAF

Chifuyu piso con fuerza y miro seriamente a los hombres que dieron un paso hacia atras.

-Díganle a sus superiores que mientras no tengan pruebas contundentes que demuestren la culpabilidad de esta mujer, no podrán llevársela a ningún lado..

La legendaria piloto, sujeto por la ropa a Tabane y se la llevo hacia dentro del Hangar, pero solo dio un par de pasos cuando...

-P-Pero si hay pruebas contra ella...

Ante este comentario, Chifuyu volteo inmediatamente y miro como uno de los hombres le entregaba un carpeta, que contenía varios documentos y fotos donde se ve a tabane hablando con diferentes personas.

-S-Se ha visto a la profesora Tabane hablando con criminales de alta peligrosidad en los últimos meses, no sabemos con que objetivo se reúne con ellos, pero creemos que ella forma parte del grupo terrorista conocido como Phantom task...

Chifuyu se quedo muda y no supo que responder al hombre que estaba a punto de sujetar la pierna de Tabane para llevársela.

-A-Ahora si me lo permite, me llevare a la...

-Eso es una estupidez - dijo Ichika que se unió a la conversación - arrestar a alguien solo porque platico con terroristas no lo hace una criminal...

-¡¿Quien te crees niño para opinar entre adultos?!...

-Nadie en especial - respondió Ichika como si nada - pero lo que están haciendo es un abuso, la profesora Shinonono Tabane es una persona inocente que ha sido engañada por criminales para que sea culpada de cosas que no ha hecho y tengo la manera de demostrarlo.

-¡¿A que te refieres niño?!...

Ichika inmediatamente mostró la laptop al grupo de hombres donde se podia ver un mapa mundial con varias lineas que se conectaban entre si con otras naciones.

-¡¿Esto que es?!...

-Lo que están viendo aqui señores es ni mas ni menos un mapa que les muestra las posibles ubicaciones de donde se hackeo al Berserk Fury hace días atrás - respondió Ichika - aunque también contiene las ubicaciones a tiempo real de varios criminales

Los hombres miraron consternados a Ichika que mostraba una sonrisa socarrona

-¿Co-Como puede ser que un niño como tu tenga algo como...?

-Me gusta observar los movimientos de las posibles amenazas que puedan afectar mis ganancias en mi trabajo, pero hablando enserio, con gusto podría compartirles este mapa que estoy seguro les daría un gran ascenso y bono, pero tiene un precio.

El grupo de hombres formo un circulo y hablaron por unos momentos, para que luego vieran de nueva cuenta a Ichika.

-¿Que quieres a cambio?...

-Bueno no es nada difícil de cumplir, quiero que se eliminen las sospechas que tienen sobre la profesora Shinonono Tabane y se hagan de la vista gorda, solo pido eso a cambio de este mapa que es la llave para que sus superiores los vean con otros ojos.

Los hombres miraron dudosos a Ichika que se mantenía en calma pero con esa sonrisa socarrona, pero solo duro unos momentos hasta que uno de ellos le extendió la mano al chico que inmediatamente la sujeto

-Es un trato -

-fue un gusto haber hecho negocios con ustedes caballeros.

Chifuyu se sorprendió al ver como Ichika había logrado convencer a los agentes del gobierno que se retiraban con la laptop

(Ahora entiendo porque ha sobrevivido por tanto tiempo, sabe hacer tratos donde el pueda salir ganando) - pensó Chifuyu seriamente - (no solo es un excelente piloto, si no también un excelente negociador... tal y como esa mujer)

La imagen de Miyuki llego a la mente Chifuyu que se puso nerviosa, ya que se dio cuenta que Ichika era muy similar a su abuela. Mientras ella pensaba que otras similitudes tenia Ichika con algún otro miembro de los Orimura, Tabane se levanto...

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Eh?!...¡¿Ya se fueron los hombres malos?!... - pregunto Tabane mientras volteaba en varias direcciones -

-Asi es - respondió Chifuyu

-¡Que bien, supongo que tu fuiste la que te deshiciste de ellos, como siempre no podría esperar menos de ti Chi-chan!

-No fui yo - refuto Chifuyu rápidamente - el que hizo eso fue Ichika, deberías agradecerle a el que no te arrestaran...

Tabane no tardo en agarrarle las manos a Ichika y verlo con mucha felicidad

-¡Entonces si te importo Ikkun, no podría estar mas feliz ahora! - exclamo la super genio con gran felicidad - ¡por eso reparare tu Zoid y ¿eh?..

Pero quedo confundida cuando Ichika sujeto su rostro con una mano e inmediatamente la beso, dejando en Shock a ambas mujeres.

-¡¿Pero que rayos haces Ichika?!...

A pesar de la pregunta de Chifuyu que estaba completamente confundida por la acción de su hermano menor, este no se detuvo, por el contrario hizo el beso mas intenso, al punto de que se podía ver el movimiento de la lengua de Ichika recorriendo la boca de pelipurpura, gracias al como se movían sus mejillas y para colmo la atrajo hacia al sujetarla de la cintura.

Después de unos momentos se separaron, dejando una leve linea de saliva que conectaba ambas bocas.

-E-Eres muy hábil - dijo Tabane con gran sonrojo - (No puedo creer que Ikkun se llevara mi primer beso) - pensó mientras se toca los labios.

Ichika simplemente se dio la vuelta y procedió a caminar hacia adentro del Hangar.

-No creas que mi ayuda fue gratis, tiene un precio - comento Ichika repentinamente dejando confundidas a ambas mujeres -

-¿Un precio?...

-Si, ven a mi habitación del Instituto en unos dias...

-¡¿Yo?!...

-Obviamente, ah por cierto lleva esto puesto...por ahora tengo que prepararme para su visita.

Ichika se dio la vuelta y le lanzo una bolsa la cual contenía ropa que en cuanto Tabane la vio se puso roja, en cambio Chifuyu se molesto pero lo dejo ir

I.Z - Días después

Finalmente de varios largos dias de espera, Ichika por fin había regresado al Instituto para retomar sus clases de costumbre en la clase 1-4 correspondiente a Yamada Maya.

Aunque lamentablemente para ella, el simplemente regreso para seguir durmiendo durante sus clases, pero a diferencia de otras veces, ella se acerco a Ichika y esta vez intento despertarlo.

-I-Ichika kun, creo que no es bueno que este durmiendo durante mi clase - dijo la profesora peliverde mientras le toca mejilla al chico que levemente despertó - has estado ausente varios días, asi que estas atrasado sobre los temas que hemos hablado aquí, por lo que no te recomiendo que te sigas durmiendo, mas cuando son temas muy importantes que vendrán en el siguiente examen.

Ichika simplemente bostezo y se estiro un poco, para que finalmente se tallara los ojos.

-No se preocupe Yamada sensei, he estado recibiendo clases privadas de un conocido - respondió el chico para volver a recostarse - por lo que estoy bastante preparado para cualquier examen...

Con dicho eso Ichika volvió a cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido, dejando estupefacta a Maya

Oficina de Chifuyu - Después de clases.

En cuanto termino de dar clases, Maya inmediatamente fue a ver a Chifuyu a su oficina, pero en cuanto entro se encontró con escena algo particular que la hizo abrir los ojos con desconcierto.

Lo que vio era ni mas ni menos que la misma Tabane, usando otra ropa que no era la de costumbre. ella estaba vistiendo un uniforme de Maid con orejas de peluche de conejo que estaban pegadas a la banda de su cabello, pero las orejas no eran lo único extraño en el vestuario. La falda del uniforme era bastante corta, usaba unas medias color rosa y el escote, dejaba expuesto gran parte de su prominente delantera.

-Oh, Maya ¿Que necesitas?... - pregunto Chifuyu al verla

Pero la peli verde no respondió, solo se quedo ahi parada observando a Tabane que estaba sentada enfrente de Chifuyu.

-¿Maya?...

Cuando Chifuyu la volvió a llamar, ahi fue donde reacciono la pequeña profesora.

-eh, p-pues vine a hablar con usted sobre algo Orimura sensei - respondió la peli verde - p-pero me gustaría que fuera a solas.

-No te preocupes por ella, Tabane de todas formas ya se iba...

-¡Asi es, asi es...la super genio y Idol de todos ya se iba, voy a ir vengarme de Ikkun por no dejarme terminar!

Después de decir eso Tabane se fue, dejando mas confundida a Maya

-¿Que significa que Ichika kun no la deja terminar? - pregunto Maya

-Nada importante, solo esta frustrada con Ichika - respondió Chifuyu como si nada - Ahora Maya, dime a que viniste, tengo mucho trabajo.

-Eh, bueno yo queria preguntarle una cosa, ¿Usted es la persona que le ha estado dando clases privadas a Ichika kun?...

-No, lamentablemente no soy yo Maya...

-Y-Ya veo...Pero si no es usted, entonces quien...

-Es una de las personas que Ichka conoció hace tiempo - respondió Chifuyu - Creo que lo conocen como el Dr. D.

-¡¿El científico excéntrico, distraído, pero no obstante brillante?! - pregunto Maya con mucha sorpresa -

-¿Lo conoces?..

-¡Si, el Dr. D es una de los personas mas brillantes del mundo! - respondió Maya con emoción - Es reconocido por su prolífico conocimiento científico y reputación como el principal experto de Zoids en el mundo. también es un hombre de gran influencia, tanto con el ejército republicano y gobierno, aunque ha estado retirado por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, es excéntrico, desaparece y reaparece en momentos aparentemente aleatorios...¡Por el fue que decidí volverme una instructora en I.z, para inspirar a las siguientes generaciones como el lo hizo conmigo!.

Chifuyu se sorprendió un poco por la reacción de Maya, pero no dijo nada sobre ello.

-Pues no creo que fuera tan sorprendente como lo pintas, cuando fui con Ichika a las montañas lo encontramos en su casa, donde estaba tratando de hacer nieve.

Maya se petrifico un poco al escuchar a Chifuyu.

-¿Tra-Tratando de hacer nieve?...

-si, pero debo reconocer que le ha enseñado muy bien a Ichika y también me sorprendí cuando Ichika me contó quien era, pero volviendo al punto, mi hermano no esta viendo a nadie extraño que le este enseñando, por si esa era tu preocupación.

-Gra-gracias por aclarármelo Orimura sensei.

-Si eso era todo, entonces retírate que tengo mucho trabajo...

Maya inmediatamente se levanto y procedió a retirarse, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir de la oficina.

-Veo con gusto, que esta mucho mas feliz que antes, supongo que fue gracias a que Ichika se ha vuelto bastante cercano a usted... en verdad estoy muy alegre por usted

Con ese comentario, Maya finalmente se fue dejando sola a Chifuyu

-si supieras que lo nuestro va mas allá de una relación de hermanos - musito Chifuyu -

Laboratorio de Tabane - Noche

La super genio tecleaba con gran velocidad su computadora y revisaba otras cosas mas, hasta que termino.

-¡Si, si... por fin estas completo! - exclamo la super genio - ¡No habrá nadie que te pueda detener jejejejejejeje!

Tabane comenzó a reír como si fuera un pequeño duende diabólico, hasta que...

*Vine tal y como me lo pediste conejo estúpido* - dijo una voz repentinamente haciendo que Tabane volteara hacia atrás donde vio a...

-¡Que bueno que viniste Mado-cchi, te estaba esperando! - exclamo la super genio con alegría

A diferencia de Tabane, Madoka no se mostraba alegre de verla, por el contrario se veía muy seria al punto de que sus ojos no tenían brillo.

-¡vamos,vamos quita esa cara tan larga Mado-cchi, te tengo una sorpresa!...

Madoka apretó los puños y volteo la mirada con frustración.

-¿Que clase cara debo tener después de ver la preferencia que todo el mundo le tiene a mi hermano en cuanto se enteraron que relación tenemos?...

Tabane no respondió, así que simplemente le acaricio la cabeza a la pequeña Madoka.

-Anímate Mado-cchi, no es para tanto...Ahora, Ahora ven conmigo

La super genio tomo la mano de Madoka y la arrastro hacia las parte mas profunda de su laboratorio, donde se encontraba un gigantesco tanque de agua que estaba en el piso.

-¿Esto que es?...

-Tu regalo Mado-cchi... - respondió tabane -

-¿Un tanque de agua?...

-¡No, No, No...mas bien lo que hay dentro del tanque!...

En ese instante un par de lineas horizontales de color rojo brillaron con mucha fuerza dentro del agua, dejando sorprendida a Madoka.

-¿Es..un Zoid?...

-Si, supe que te quedaste sin tu Blade liger después de esa dura batalla que tuviste contra ese Berserk fury, por eso decidí fabricarte uno nuevo - respondió Tabane de nueva cuenta - ahora puedes ir a probarlo allá afuera...

Bosque - un par de horas mas tarde

El cielo nocturno, era cubierto por nubes oscuras que anunciaban una fuerte tormenta que estaba por caer en el lugar, el momento perfecto para salir a conducir un Zoid sin ser visto, efectivamente lo que estaba haciendo Madoka al conducir el Zoid nuevo que le regalo Tabane, el cual ocultaba su figura en la oscuridad moviéndose sigilosamente, eso era hasta que...

FUUUUSH

Una bengala por un momento interrumpió su andar, haciendo que se detuviera repentinamente. Madoka inmediatamente noto que un trió de Zoids frente al suyo que eran un par de Commando Wolfs y Dark Horn, un Zoid tipo Styracosaurus que se veía fuertemente armado.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!...¡por poco te escapas de mi campo de acción! - exclamo el que parecía el lider del grupo desde el Darkk Horn - ¡Este es nuestro territorio, nadie pasa por aquí sin que yo lo interrogue!...

-Quiero preguntarte una cosa - dijo Madoka repentinamente ignorando lo que decia aquel hombre -

-¿Que?...

En ese momento apareció la imagen de Madoka en el monitor del hombre que se impresiono un poco al verla...

-¿Alguna vez te enfrentaste al relámpago negro?

-Vaya quien diría que una niñita seria la piloto de ese Zoid que nunca habia visto - comento el hombre - pensar que seria una mocosa que todavia usa pañales - ignorando completamente lo que decia ella.

 **Pum! grashh!**

Un fuerte rayo apareció en el cielo, iluminándolo por completo, dejando ver por un instante el Zoid que conducía Madoka.

El trió se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el Zoid, este parecía ser un Zoid tipo Tyrannosaurus debido a su forma, pero lo mas particular es que en su mayoria era negro.

-Mmmmm parece que no lo has enfrentado - dijo Madoka con cansancio - ¿puedo preguntarte una sola cosa mas?...

-¿si?..

-Dime...¿Ustedes son fuertes?...

La pregunta hizo que el lider del grupo frunciera el ceño con enojo.

-¡¿Que si somos fuertes?!...¡es evidente! - respondió furioso el hombre - A este grupo de bandidos que yo comando, le teme hasta el ejercito imperi...

BOOM BOOM

De repente el par de Commando Wolfs recibieron un par de disparos, haciendo que explotaran al instante...

-¡¿Que?!...¡¿Que sucede?!...¡Canalla, me las vas a pag..!

CRACK

Aunque no pudo decir nada mas cuando el Zoid negro, apareció frente a el y atrapo su Zoid con la mandíbula, levantándolo sin ningún problema...

-Dijiste que eras fuerte ¿cierto?, detesto a los mentirosos

-¡No, espera...lo sient...!

BOOM

La cabeza del Dark Horn exploto en ese instante.

Al dia siguiente - Despues de clases.

El dia de hoy habia sido un dia especial, ya que los grupos de Maya y Chifuyu compartieron el entrenamiento, donde se hizo uso de armas y simuladores de combate Zoid, en el cual tenian que obtener un puntaje de 80 como mínimo, si no lo obtenían tendrían como castigo tendrían que darle 3 vueltas al Instituto, Lamentablemente para casi todos, nadie alcanzo los 80 ni siquiera las que tienen su propio zoid personal.

El único que se había salvado de esto, fue el propio Ichika, que obtuvo el mejor puntaje entre todos los estudiantes de ambas clases, extrañamente también Madoka se salvo de este castigo gracias a que no se presento al entrenamiento.

Ahora la tortura de los futuros pilotos Zoids por fin había terminado...etc, todos estaban en camino hacia las duchas para limpiarse y relajarse un poco, el único que no estaba con ellos, era Ichika que prefirió ir a otro lado.

-Eso fue horrible - dijo Cecilia con cansancio - termine muy cansada, para colmo estoy llena de polvo en mi cabello.

-Yo estoy igual - apoyo Charlotte - este ejercicio fue demasiado difícil, pero mon amour lo hizo ver demasiado fácil...

-Ahi se ve la experiencia que tiene mi esposa en combate - comento Laura con orgullo, la cual estaba bañada completamente sucia -

-Si, pero nosotras aun somos novatas al lado de el... - dijo Houki que inmediatamente volteo a ver a Rin que caminaba al lado de ella - Oye Rin...

-¿si?..

-tu sabes quien entreno a Ichika ¿No es asi?...

-Asi es, era una piloto excepcional, aunque he de reconocer que esa mujer era algo extraña...

-¿Extraña? - preguntaron las otras 4 al mismo tiempo... - ¿A que te refieres?.

-Bueno, cuando la conoci a ella y ha Ichika fue de la manera mas rara que haya visto en mi vida

Flashback

Desierto - Hace 5 años atras

 _"Mis padres y yo estábamos en busca de un buen sitio para establecer nuestro restaurante y asi ganar mucho dinero, habíamos escuchado de un pueblo que estaba oculto en las montañas, por lo que nos dirigimos hacia ese lugar, aunque teníamos que atravesar el desierto rocoso para llegar pero en el camino ahi fue donde los vimos por primera vez"_

*¡Espera, espera...aguanta un poco, de seguro que si caminamos unos cuantos kilómetros mas, encontraremos un pueblo que tendrá mucha comida y agua, asi que calmate!* - exclamo alguien no muy legos de la familia que viajaba en un trailer.

Inmediatamente el vehiculo se detuvo y vieron como un niño era perseguido por una mujer alrededor de un Comando Wolf.

-¡Ya no puedo aguantar ni un solo momento Ichika, tengo mucha hambre y tu te vez muy apetitoso, así que te comeré jejejejeje!

-¡Estas loca Chiquita, ¿quien en su sano juicio se quiere comer a un pequeño niño como yo?!...

-Jejejeje ya nos hemos comido en todas las posiciones y formas posibles cada noche, ahora solo nos queda esta... ¡Ahora quédate quieto, para que pueda darte un mordisco!...

Chiquita se abalanzo inmediatamente sobre Ichika, atrapándolo al instante e intento darle una mordida, pero cuando lo iba a lograr, la familia se paro inmediatamente enfrente de ellos...

 _"Ese dia mis padres le ofrecieron comida a Chiquita y ha Ichika, a partir de ahí todos nos hicimos amigos y viajamos juntos hacia el pueblo que les mencione, curiosamente después nos enteramos que ellos tenían el mismo destino que nosotros"_

Fin del Flashback

-Después de que nos establecimos en ese pueblo, semanas mas tarde llego Moonbay que le vendió un Saber tiger a Chiquita el cual le regalo a Ichika, en cuanto ambos tuvieron su propio Zoid, ambos se fueron del pueblo, pero siempre regresaban de vez cuando terminaban un trabajo a comer a nuestro restaurante y contarnos lo que habían hecho, ahí fue donde Ichika y yo nos hicimos amigos - relato Rin con cariño -

-Ehhh...que envidia, tu sabes sobre las aventuras de Ichika san - comento Cecilia

-Estoy igual, yo que soy su amiga de la infancia yo no se nada sobre su vida de mercenario... -dijo Houki

-Es natural que sea asi, fueron separados cuando eran niños - dijo Laura - aunque sigue sorprendiéndome que Ichika, sea el legendario relámpago negro que acabo con un ejercito de mas de 1500, el solo en una noche, algo ni la instructora logro con su Liger Zero ni nadie.

-Gracias a que el hizo eso, Mon amour evito que una nueva guerra se iniciara, debe sentirse como un héroe..

Rin inmediatamente mostró un rostro un tanto amargo por lo que estaba escuchando de sus compañeras que inmediatamente notaron su cambio de actitud.

-Sucede algo Rin san..

Cecilia inmediatamente se acerco a la nombrada que había volteado el rostro.

-¿Que pasa Rin? - pregunto Charlotte que también se acerco -

-N-Nada...

-Oye vamos, todas nosotras somos amigas, asi que puedes contarnos lo que te incomoda...

El comentario de Houki, hizo suspirar a Rin que ya no le quedo de otra que contarles lo que estaba sucediendo, asi que solo exhalo un poco para darse valor y miro a las otras 4 directamente.

-N-No se como les voy a decir y no creo que deba hacerlo aun así lo diré, Ichika jamas se ha sentido un héroe por esa hazaña, por el contrario, siente que es un monstruo bañado en demasiada sangre.

Las 4 chicas ladearon las cabezas al no entender a lo que se refería Rin.

-No entendemos lo que quieres decir Rin, ¿Porque no sentirse un héroe si derroto un ejercito el solo?... - pregunto Laura

-Por que el mato a cada miembro de ese ejercito y destruyo cada Zoid, ha sangre fria buscando venganza por la muerte de Chiquita...

La respuesta dejo heladas a las demás que ya no pudieron decir algo mas.

-No se como se dio su muerte exactamente, solo me contaron que murió en los brazos de Ichika y que el fue a masacrar a los responsables después de eso - relato Rin con tristeza - aun recuerdo como gente del poblado donde viví, lo trajo lleno de heridas por los impacto de balas, casi estaba muerto en su totalidad, yo no pude verlo hasta que despertó, gracias a dios no tuvo ningún órgano dañado, pero se aisló para no hablar con nadie, asi fue durante varios dias hasta que se fue del pueblo y regreso horas mas tarde, con el Comando Wolf de Chiquita el cual todos creyeron estaba destruido y ese pequeño Zoid el cual nombro Sieg.

Todas bajaron la mirada con tristeza, ahora comprendían un poco del pasado de Ichika, aunque tenían dudas que solo el podía responder.

-Muy pocos saben esto, puede que el se comporte como un maldito patán y se meta en problemas constantemente, pero es alguien demasiado amable...alguien que ha sacrificado muchas cosas para ayudar a los demás y mantener el legado de Chiquita con vida, aunque esto lo ha llevado por un camino que lo a hundido cada vez mas en la oscuridad, un camino lleno de sangre en la cual se ha bañado y que lo hace sufrir por la culpa...

Rin en ese instante guardo silencio en ese momento.

-Por favor chicas, no le comenten por nada del mundo de lo que les dije a Ichika...no le gusta hablar con nadie sobre este tema y menos con alguien que solo conoce la superficie de su historia...

La petición de Rin hizo que las otras 4 se miraran entre si y pensaran sobre lo que iban a hacer.

-E-Esta bien Rin, no hablaremos con el sobre este tema - respondió Houki - aunque me gustaría saber mas sobre el tema y al menos ayudarlo a que se desahogue como mínimo.

-Ichika san, ha sufrido mucho durante gran parte de su vida y se la pasa ayudando a los demás, es justo que el mundo le retribuya algo por todos sus sacrificios...

El comentario de Cecilia hizo pensar a todas en ese momento. La sola idea de recompensar al joven mercenario les lleno la cabeza de ideas, que no solamente les ayudaría a retribuir al chico, si no también a tener un avance con el.

Pero estaban tan perdidas en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta que alguien las estaba llamando hasta que...

-¡¿Acaso estan sordas o que rayos les pasa niñas tontas?! - reclamo Chifuyu que saco de sus pensamientos a las 5 chicas que inmediatamente se pusieron tensas..

-¡Orimura sensei ¿desde cuando esta?!... - intento preguntar Houki pero fue silenciada al momento al recibir un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza de la nombrada.

-¡Llevo un rato hablándoles niñas tontas, pero están tan perdidas en sus pensamientos de adolescentes tontas que no se dieron cuenta que estaba aqui!- dijo Chifuyu con furia pero luego se calmo - Ahora que me están prestando su atención, necesito que me hagan un favor...

Bosque - horas mas tarde

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Laura, Charlotte y los hermanos Gotanda andaban en búsqueda de cierta persona que Chifuyu les ordeno encontrar que era ni mas ni menos que la propia Madoka que habia desaparecido desde el día de ayer. El ultimo momento que se le vio fue saliendo del Laboratorio de Tabane pilotando un Zoid no identificado.

Ahora este grupo que pilotaba sus Zoids recién reparados, salio en su búsqueda pra encontrarla y confirmar que se encontraba la pequeña mini Chifuyu.

-¿porque tenemos que salir a buscar a esa mocosa pretenciosa? - pregunto Rin con fastidio - si fue lo suficientemente lista para salirse del Instituto sin permiso, entonces lo es como para regresar sin ningún problema...

-Eso es muy grosero Rin - regaño Charlotte -

-Charlotte tiene razón, eso fue muy grosero Rin san - apoyo Cecilia...

-Nos guste o no, Madoka es nuestra compañera y camarada - comento Laura - ademas es una orden la instructora, asi que no podemos negarnos.

-Vaya, no pensé que la gran chica alemana, por fin reconociera a la molesta de Madoka - dijo Ran con Sorna -

-Pienso igual, hasta hace un mes, quisiste matarla pero ahora la vez como tu compañera y camarada - comento Dan... - ¿Que fue lo que sucedió para que la vieras asi?

-He de reconocer que tuvo muchas agallas para proteger a Houki del rayo de partículas del Berserk Fury, aun sabiendo que sus defensas no podrían aguantarlo por mucho tiempo, eso hizo que se ganara mi respeto... - respondió Laura - ademas, debo de llevarme bien con mi cuñada si quiero ganarme el corazón de mi esposa.

Mientras todos platicaban durante la búsqueda, Houki se mantuvo en silencio, recordando lo que le paso a Madoka por su imprudencia y los dias que tardo en despertar.

(Ya no pienso cometer el mismo error 2 veces) pensó Houki (definitivamente, encontrare a Madoka y me disculpare con ella por lo que hice)

Sin pensarlo, Houki hizo que el Hayate Liger aumentara la velocidad dejando atrás a los demás Zoids.

-¡Oye Houki, ve mas despacio! - reclamo Rin pero era inútil, ella no escucho y siguió avanzando hasta que...

BOOM

Una fuerte explosión se produjo enfrente del Hayate Liger, frenando su avance al momento.

-¡¿Que rayos fue eso?! - pregunto Houki consternada..

BOOM BOOM

Otras 2 explosiones se generaron a los lados del Hayate Liger, pero eso no quedo ahi, inmediatamente varias explosiones comenzaron a rodear a los 7 Zoids que intentaban esquivar el ataque sorpresa.

-¡Rayos nos tomaron con la guardia baja, oigan Gotandas, vuelen mas rápido con sus Storm Sworder, busquen a los responsables por aire, yo los cubriré por atrás con mi Redler, Laura usa el camuflaje óptico de tu Shadow Fox y busca por tierra, Charlotte, Cecilia..lleven al Rev raptor y al Gun Sniper, a una colina alta y denle apoyo al Hayate Liger que atacara a todos los Zoids que vea...!

-¡Si!..

El liderazgo de Rin, sorprendió a todo el equipo, mas cuando iban a hacer lo que les indico

FUSSHHH

BOOM BOOM

Un rayo de energía impacto al par de Storm Sworder directamente en sus alas, haciendo que se fueran en picada directamente hacia el suelo.

-¡Dan, Ran!- exclamo Houki con preocupación - ¡¿Pero quien fue?!...

*Esos Zoids si que eran débiles, por eso no aguantaron mi ataque de mi nuevo Zoid*..

Houki se sorprendió mucho al reconocer la voz que se emitió por el intercomunicador de su Hayate Liger.

-¿Madoka?...

En cuanto pronuncio su nombre, los grandes arboles que los rodeaban fueron cayendo de repente, uno a uno hasta que dejo ver finalmente al Zoid que los derribo. Houki y las demás se quedaron impresionadas al ver el Zoid que conducía Madoka.

-¿Q-Que Zoid es ese? - pregunto Charlotte con desconcierto.

-¡No hay datos sobre el en la pantalla! - exclamo Laura

-¡Debe de ser un nuevo tipo de Zoid! - dijo Cecilia - ¿De donde lo sacaste?...

-Fufufufufu...pero que fáciles son de impresionar, no podría esperar menos de la escoria que esta por debajo de mis pies - espeto Madoka - Bien les presentare mi nueva adquisición...¡Contemplen al Geno saurer!

-¿Geno...Saurer?... - pregunto Houki...

-Un regalo de tu querida hermana mayor - respondió Madoka - Cuando la vea, le daré las gracias por tan buen regalo que me hizo... después de llevarle tu cadáver putrefacto, ahora muere...

El Geno saurer abrió la boca dejando ver un pequeño cañón bucal idéntico al del Berserk Fury, se anclo con unas pequeñas patas y estiro su gruesa cola que está cubierta con respiraderos y llena de disipadores de calor.

La energia se estaba acumulando en el cañón del Geno saurer que estaba a segundos de dispararse, en cambio el Hayate Liger no se movía, se quedo estático viendo como iba a recibir el ataque.

BOOM

Alguien le disparo en un costado, haciendo que el rayo se disparara y pasara por un lado del Hayate Liger.

-¡¿Que rayos haces ahi parada Houki esperando el ataque del enemigo?! - pregunto Cecilia furiosa

-¿Enemigo?...

-¡Si, ahora veo con claridad que fue ella la que nos ataco por sorpresa!...

La acusación de Cecilia hizo reaccionar a a Houki que inmediatamente paso a ver al Geno Saurer.

-Ara...parece que me descubrieron...

La despreocupación hizo enfurecer a las demás, a excepción de Houki que no entendía el porque de su actuar.

-¿Porque?...

-Y todavía preguntas maldita...¡Por tus estupideces casi muero la ultima vez y gracias a eso, Onee sama solo me ve como un estorbo, me ignora por completo y le pone toda la atención a esa desgracia! - respondió Madoka furiosa - ¡Creí haber caído bajo después de haber sido derrotada por ese maldito, pero después de que te protegí y fui derrotada, ahora todo el mundo me ve con lastima...por eso morirás!

El Geno saurer le disparo al Hayate Liger, pero este inmediatamente evadió el ataque al dar un salto, pero lo que no se espero es que su oponente lanzara una de sus manos sobre cables largos y atrapo una de sus patas, para que luego comenzara a tirarlo hacia su línea de fuego.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡Desaparece!.

Madoka inmediatamente le apunto con el rifle que estaba sobre el lomo de su Zoid y estuvo apunto de disparar de nueva cuando contra el Hayate Liger, mas cuando lo iba a hacer.

CRASH

El Shadow fox lo tomo por sorpresa al atacarlo con sus patas delanteras, haciendo que soltara al Hayate Liger...

-No se que rayos esta pasando aquí ni por que actúas de esta manera contra nosotras, pero te aseguro que hoy mismo terminare el trabajo que tenia planeado desde un principio - dijo Laura en un tono desafiante - ¡Te matare!..

Inmediatamente el Shadow fox se lanzo hacia el Geno saurer, corriendo a toda velocidad, pero este en respuesta este lanzo una de sus garras para atraparlo, aunque el Shadow fox era mas ágil, así que esquivo las garras con facilidad.

-¡Era muy ágil para escapar perra, pero no es todo lo que tengo!...

El Geno Saurer, le disparo con su Cañón Láser, pero el Shadow fox recibió el ataque de frente y lo detuvo, usando el AIC...

-Ja...pero que decepción Orimura Madoka, ni cambiando de Zoid tus habilidades mejo...¿Huh?..

Laura inmediatamente noto que el Geno Saurer había desaparecido de su campo de visión, ni siquiera su hyper sensor lo detectaba.

-tsk...¿A donde rayos se fue?...

Laura busco por todos lados al Zoid, pero no le encontraba...

*¡Aquí estoy!*

Laura volteo hacia arriba y vio como caía del cielo el Geno Saurer desde el cielo rápidamente, estaba apunto de aplastar al Shadow fox, pero este logro moverse a toda velocidad antes de que le cayera encima.

Pero el Geno saurer no detuvo su ataque ahi, al instante comenzó a disparar sobre su oponente que seguía esquivando el ataque, mas no se dio cuenta que el Rev raptor de Charlotte estaba escondido entre los arboles, listo para tomarlo por sorpresa.

En cuanto el Geno saurer se puso de espaldas a donde estaba ella, el Rev Raptor se lanzo sobre para atacarlo por la espalda, pero...

CRASH

El Geno saurer lo golpeo violentamente con su cola, dejándolo fuera de combate al instante...

-¡Charlotte! - exclamo Laura con preocupación - ¡Maldita, vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste!...

Sin pensarlo 2 veces, el Shadow fox corrió directamente hacia el Geno saurer para atacarlo, pero este simplemente dio un giro sobre su propio eje y le dio un fuerte golpe con su cola que lo mando lejos de el.

El ataque no se detuvo ahí, inmediatamente el Geno saurer se acerco al Shadow fox e intento pisotearlo, pero en el momento que lo iba a hacer, comenzó a recibir disparos por parte del Gun Sniper, pero con un simple salto el Geno saurer los esquivo y le correspondió el ataque, dándole directamente en el abdomen, dañandolo seriamente.

-Van 5 y faltan 2 - dijo Madoka mientras buscaba a su siguiente objetivo.

Como si fuera casualidad, el Redler de Rin volaba muy cerca del suelo, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia el Geno Saurer, intentando colisionar con el.

-¡Maldita!...

-je...que ingenua...

Después de decir el eso, el Geno saurer se preparo para recibir de frente al Redler y lo atrapo con ambas garras, pero la fuerza del impulso era mas de lo que esperaba, así que comenzó a empujarlo hacia atrás.

-No creas que me detendrás con esto...¡AAAAAAHHHHH!

Los propulsores del Redler aumentaron su fuerza e hicieron que el Geno saurer retrocediera mas...

-Estúpida...

ZAPS

Una poderosa corriente eléctrica, cubrió al Redler por completo por unos momentos, haciendo que detuviera su andar.

-¡KYAAAAAAA!...

El grito de dolor de Rin, se pudo escuchar claramente por el intercomunicador de los otros Zoids, pero nadie pudo auxiliarla ya que la mayoría estaban inconscientes o sus Zoids no reaccionaban.

Esto duro unos momentos, hasta que el Geno saurer detuvo su ataque y soltó al Redler, que ya no podía volar y su piloto había quedado inconsciente. Ahora solo le quedaba un oponente, el cual era el Hayate Liger que no se había movido de su lugar después de haber sido salvado por el Shadow fox.

Simplemente se había quedado ahí parado, observando como caían los otros Zoids que enfrentaron al Geno saurer que lentamente se acercaba a el.

-Bien, ahora solamente estamos nosotras 2, mi querida amiga de la infancia - Dijo Madoka pero Houki no respondía - Ara, parece que no puedes hablar, tal vez estas muy asustada de ver mis habilidades o simplemente estas resignada a tu final, bueno no importa al final caerás tu también, al igual que estas basuras...

El Geno saurer de nueva cuenta se puso en posición para disparar de nueva cuenta, su rayo de partículas, pero en el momento que lo iba hacer...

-Perdóname Madoka - Dijo Houki repentinamente haciendo que el Geno saurer cambiara de posición -

-¿Que dijiste?...

-¡Dije que me perdonaras! - respondió Houki desde el intercomunicador - ¡Perdóname, no fue mi intención el que quedaras herida durante nuestra misión para detener al Berserk Fury, pero estaba tan emocionada de tener mi propio Zoid y quería usar todas sus habilidades, que se me olvido cual era el objetivo, solo quería demostrar mi capacidad, pero casi mueres intentando salvarme...por favor, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname!...

Houki derramo varias lagrimas, las cuales demostraban su profundo arrepentimiento por sus acciones, pero Madoka no decía nada, hasta que..

-Fufufu...JAJAJAJAJAJA...

Esta comenzó a reír repentinamente, como si le hubieran contado un chiste realmente divertido. Su risa era tan fuerte que parecía estar fuera de sus cabales.

-¡Pero que estúpida, pides perdón a alguien que le arruinaste la vida, como si eso fuera a cambiar algo!... - exclamo Madoka divertida pero luego se puso muy seria - Tu arruinaste mi ultima oportunidad de demostrarle a Mama y Onee sama lo que valía, pero gracias a ti solo me ven como un estorbo...

-Y-Yo...Yo no quería que...

-¡Cierra tu maldita boca, ahora todo el mundo tiene la atención en mi maldito hermano! - espeto Madoka - ¡Si en verdad estas arrepentida y quieres mi perdón, deja que te mate de la forma mas dolorosa posible sin queja alguna, haber si así hago que mi Onee sama me voltee a ver de nueva cuenta y deje en el olvido a ese bastardo!...

El Geno saurer volvió a comenzar a juntar energía en el cañon de su boca, listo para dispararse hacia al Hayate Liger que no se movía.

-Muere...

En ese instante, el rayo de partículas salio disparado de la boca del Geno saurer, y se acercaba rápidamente hacia su oponente. Houki no se movía de su lugar y veía como el rayo de partículas se acercaba hacia ella en cámara lenta.

A pesar de eso, se sintió culpable por la furia que sentía Madoka hacia ella, recordó todos los momentos que paso con ella cuando Ichika ya no estuvo.

(Perdóname Madoka, no he sabido ser una buena amiga, no he comprendido tus sentimientos y te hice a un lado cuando Ichika apareció...perdóname).

El rayo de partículas eléctricas estaba a nada de golpear al Hayate Liger, pero en el momento que lo iba a hacer, algo paso...

CRASH

Otro Zoid golpeo violentamente el costado derecho del Hayate Liger, haciendo que se quitara del paso y así evitara el impacto del rayo de partículas.

Cuando se recupero del impacto violento, Houki abrió la cabina de su Zoid y vio algo o mejor dicho a alguien que no espero que estuviera ahi, que era ni mas ni menos que..

-¡Ichika!...

Asi es, Ichika y su Comando Wolf habían hecho acto de aparición, salvando de ultimo momento a Houki y a su Zoid.

-Hola Houki - saludo el nombrado como si nada - por lo que veo, les volvieron a patear el trasero todas ustedes, al parecer tienen una mala racha...

-O-Olvida eso, ¿Que haces aquí?...aun no estas en condiciones como para tener una batalla real.

-Bueno, escuche por algunos instructores que unos estudiantes tendrían una misión de búsqueda de un estudiante - respondió Ichika - no pensé que ustedes serian las que participarían en la búsqueda y menos que la tabla seria la estudiante que se necesitaba localizar, ahora se que no fue un desperdicio tomar la decisión de seguirlos.

El Comando Wolf inmediatamente dio un par de pasos al frente, interponiéndose entre el Geno saurer y el Hayate Liger .

-¿Que harás Ichika?...

Houki no lo habia notado, pero Ichika estaba bastante sonriente en dentro la cabina del Comando Wolf.

-¿Pues que mas?...¡Pateare el trasero de la tabla y acabare con ese juguete nuevo que tiene!...

-jajajajaja...¡Hablas como si estuvieras seguro de que puedes derrotarme! - Exclamo Madoka enérgica - ¡Esto no sera como la ultima vez, ahora si te aplastare con todo lo que tengo!...

-¡Pues adelante, te reto a que lo intentes!.. - respondió Ichika de la misma manera -

El Comando Wolf en ese instante, corrió hacia el frente al igual que el Geno saurer que activo los propulsores de sus patas, haciendo que se moviera a toda velocidad en la misma dirección.

CRASH

Ambos Zoids chocaron sus cabezas violentamente, provocando un fuerte ruido que se pudo escuchar en los alrededores.

-I-Increíble - musito Houki...

Después del choque, ambos Zoids retrocedieron violentamente hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto, pero su batalla no se detuvo ahí, el Geno saurer comenzó a disparar con su cañón doble. intentando dañar al Comando Wolf.

Pero este no se dejo amedrentar y esquivo los disparos con bastante facilidad al moverse en Zic zac, de un momento a otro le correspondió el disparo y le dio directamente en el torso al Geno saurer, pero no sufrió ningún daño después del impacto.

-jajajajaja...¡¿eso es todo?!... - Pregunto Madoka en un tono retador. - ¡A mi Geno saurer no le hizo ni cosquillas!

-¡No, claro que no...aun hay mas de donde vino eso!...

Inmediatamente las garras delanteras del Comando Wolf Comenzaron a brillar y corrió de nueva cuenta hacia su oponente. Dio un brinco impulsándose hacia el frente, intentando golpear al Geno saurer con sus garras laser.

Aunque lo esquivo al dar un gran salto hacia arriba y le dio un fuerte golpe con la cola que lo mando varias metros lejos de el, pero este usando sus patas logro caer hábilmente y evito tener otro daño.

-¡Desgraciada, realmente le diste un buen golpe a mi zoid! - espeto Ichika aunque tenia una sonrisa... - ¡Ahora es mi turno de regresarte el favor!...

En ese instante el Comando Wolf desapareció de la vista del Geno saurer que lo busco en todas la direcciones.

-¿Eh?.. ¿A donde se fue? - se pregunto Madoka que buscaba con la mirada hasta que...

CRASH

El Comando Wolf la ataco por sorpresa desde atrás, destruyendo al instante su cañón doble que estaba en su espalda.

-Je...ahora estamos a mano

-¡Maldito, me las pagaras!...

El Geno saurer inmediatamente lanzo una de sus garras para atrapar al Comando Wolf, pero este simplemente dio un salto hacia arriba para esquivarlo.

-¡Caíste en mi trampa!...

El Geno saurer activo los propulsores de sus patas, lo que hizo que se elevara rápidamente hacia donde estaba el Comando wolf y atrapo con ambas garras e inmediatamente lo llevo contra el suelo, estrellándolo violentamente en el, para que finalmente lo comenzara arrastrar a toda velocidad.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA...¡¿Que pasa?!..¡¿Donde quedo el hablador de antes?!...

Pero Ichika no podía responder debido a que la cabina del piloto se sacudía violentamente, impidiendo que hablara hasta que el cañon de la espalda del Comando Wolf le apunto al Geno saurer y...

BOOM

Le disparara directamente en la cara, haciendo que lo soltara al momento. Ichika aprovecho la fuerza del movimiento para que el Comando Wolf se levantara en un giro e inmediatamente le diera otros 2 disparos al Geno saurer que le dieron de lleno, provocando varios daños que eran muy visibles en el blindaje.

Houki miraba sorprendida la batalla entre hermanos que se había detenido por un momento. Ambos zoids le habían sorprendido bastante, a pesar de sus diferencias físicas, la batalla se había mantenido pareja hasta el momento.

(Realmente ha mejorado mucho desde su ultima batalla) pensó Houki con sorpresa (Aun así Ichika le sigue el ritmo sin ningún problema, a pesar de que en su ultima batalla casi muere, aun puede dar una increíble batalla)

-Hey tabla, dime una cosa antes de acabe con esto... - dijo Ichika repentinamente desde el intercomunicador

-Como si eso fuera a pasar y ¿Que quieres idiota?...

-¿En verdad estas feliz con esto? - pregunto Ichika confundiendo a Madoka...

-N-No te entiendo...¡Explícate!

-No es difícil de comprender Tabla, ¿En verdad estas feliz comportándote como la mala aun sabiendo que no eres así? - volviendo a preguntar Ichika pero esta vez Madoka ya no dijo nada - Estuve escuchando la conversación que tuviste con Houki hace un rato, la culpaste de porque la estúpida de Chifuyu y la perra infeliz que nos pareo, no te prestan atención, ahora crees que comportándote como la mala llamaras su atención y reconocimiento, si te soy sincero no creo que sea algo que necesites ni necesitaras...

-¡No te atrevas hablarme de eso, cuando tu estas recibiendo la atención completa de la familia y principalmente de Onee sama! - espeto Madoka con bastante fuerza - ¡No sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado para que ella me diera un abrazo y me dijera "hiciste un buen trabajo Madoka", estaba apunto de lograrlo cuando tu decidiste regresar y a partir de ahí me comenzó a ignorar, día tras día, hasta la actualidad!...

Mientras Madoka le gritaba a Ichika por el intercomunicador, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura y los hermanos Gotanda, se acercaron a donde estaba Houki sin que se dieran cuenta los gemelos, aliviando un poco a Houki de su preocupación de saber como se encontraban.

-¡He estado esforzándome día tras día, para que pueda convertirme en la piloto Zoid numero 1 y ser reconocida como una heroína, así por fin podre tomar la posición de líder de la Familia Orimura, los cuales me brindaran todo su apoyo!...

Ichika negó simplemente con la cabeza, en desaprobación de lo que había escuchado.

-Si sigues pensando así, no sobrevivirás mucho tiempo, Madoka...

El que la llamara por su nombre, sorprendió bastante a Madoka y a la vez se enfureció.

-No necesitas de ellos y de las estupideces que dices...

Pero Madoka no decia nada, simplemente se callada teniendo la mirada ensombrecida, mientras observa al Comando Wolf.

-¿Tu que sabes que necesito?...

El Geno saurer por tercera ocasión, se puso en posición para disparar su rayo de partículas pero ahora lo hacia contra el Zoid de su hermano.

-No te recomiendo que hagas eso...

-¿Porque?...¿Acaso tienes miedo?...

-No, porque tu Zoid tiene un gran error cuando lo hace...

-¡Cierra la boca idiota, te arrepentirás por haberme enfrentado y burlado de mi!... - Exclamo Madoka con furia - ¡Te dejare al borde de la muerte!...

FUSHHH

BOOM

El rayo de partículas eléctricas salio disparado contra el Comando Wolf e impacto directamente con el, generando una fuerte explosión..

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA, parece que si le di!... - Exclamo Madoka divertida - ¡Esto fue tu culpa por robarme a todos los que yo amo y querer superarme, yo soy la numero 1...¿Oiste?!...

*Si que eres una histeria* -

De entre el humo, se pudo escuchar la voz de Ichika, dejando en shock a Madoka. Cuando finalmente el humo se disperso dejo ver al Comando Wolf que estaba siendo protegido con un escudo de energía.

-Realmente no estas hecha para liderar mocosa engreída...

-¡Cállate!

Pero cuando el Geno saurer intento disparar de nueva cuenta, noto que el Comando Wolf corrió muy rápido en dirección a el, preparándose para golpearlo con sus garras laser.

-No entiendes lo que significa ser un piloto Zoid niña estúpida, solo piensas en ti...- Dijo Ichika con seriedad desde el intercomunicador - El mundo esta lleno de gente fuerte y malvada que usa a los pobres Zoids como artefactos de destrucción, pero un verdadero piloto Zoid se encarga de enfrentar a esa gente para que ya no los usen como simples armas y asi no sigan lastimando gente ... lo hacen aunque estén solos. Tu solo te crees fuerte porque perteneces a una familia con cierto poder, si sigues así acabaras llorando...

El Geno saurer le disparo, dando directamente contra el Comando Wolf, pero este siguió avanzando sin haber recibido algún otro daño.

-¿La familia Orimura?, ¿Ser la numero 1? ¿ Ser una heroína?...nada de eso importa...¡No menos precies a los verdaderos pilotos Zoids que se sacrifican día a día por el bien de los demás, sin importarles ser reconocidos !... - Exclamo Ichika furioso - Tu eres mejor que esto, no caigas en tonterías que pueden arruinar tu vida, no hagas lo mismo que yo, aun eres pura y blanca...

-¡Silencio!...¡¿Tu que sabes de mi?!...

El Geno saurer le dio un fuerte coletazo al Comando Wolf cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, derribandolo al instante. Inmediatamente usando sus garras y lo jalo hacia a el, para intentar darle un fuerte mordisco, pero antes de que lo hiciera el Comando Wolf le volvió a disparar en la cabeza, haciendo que lo soltara.

El Comando Wolf no tardo en levantarse para intentar reanudar su ataque, pero antes de que lo lograra, el Geno saurer corrió hacia a el e intento darle un cabezazo, mas este no se espero que el Comando Wolf lo recibiera de la misma manera, provocando una fuerte colisión que hizo retroceder a ambos.

De nueva cuenta, el Geno saurer se posiciono para lanzar su rayo de partículas, pero el Comando Wolf no se dejo amedrentar y se puso en posición para disparar la misma bala que uso para intentar acabar con el Berserk Fury semanas atrás.

Houki y los demás sintieron miedo en ese momento, ya que no sabían que tan grande podría ser la explosión generada del coque de ambos ataques, lamentablemente para todos ellos, a los gemelos se les habia olvidado por completo que estaban ahi.

Ambos estaban a nada de generar un terrible incidente, esperando a que el otro disparara, hasta que...

*Ambos deténganse de una vez* - Ordeno una voz que se pudo escuchar en todo el bosque...

En ese instante ambos Zoids se detuvieron y voltearon hacia la derecha, donde vieron a 3 personas que estaban muy cerca de Houki y los demas.

La primera de esas personas era una belleza superlativa que tiene una expresión de sueño, de cabello de color verde claro que se extiende hasta sus caderas. Sus ojos son de un color verde intenso, con un tono de piel también es muy claro, casi pálido, pero si se comparaba con cierta mujer que desprecia Ichika, posee una piel con un brillo más vivo.

Su vestimenta era una Yukata negra con tonos dorados.

Al igual que la anterior, la siguiente persona era una belleza superlativa, pero a diferencia de la anterior, esta persona tiene una sonrisa fría acompañada por una mirada fría en su cara. Un cabello que brilla en un color rojo brillante que se extiende hasta sus muslos, con un flequillo que se desvía ligeramente hacia sus ojos.

Su tono de piel también es pálido, Sus ojos son de color esmeralda y su vestimenta consiste en un chaleco sin mangas y pantalones cortos negros combinados con botas negras largas.

La ultima también era increíblemente hermosa que tiene un largo cabello rubio que se extiende hasta su cintura, el cual cubre un poco del lado derecho de su cara.

Sus ojos son de color azul oscuro. Su tono de piel es bastante blanco, a diferencia de las otras 2 que tienen una tez pálida; ella mantiene un tono de piel más natural. Usa una bata blanca de laboratorio sobre una camisa blanca y una falda negra.

Las 3 personas eran ni mas ni menos que las tias de los gemelos Orimura, Shizuka, Minazuki y Shiori Orimura, las cuales observaban detenidamente al par de Zoids que se mantenían estáticos.

Sin que nadie se lo esperara, las cabinas de ambos Zoids se abrió y dejo ver al par de chicos.

Madoka al verlas ahí paradas, comenzó a temblar y sudar bastante, en cambio Ichika las miro aburrido como si realmente no le importara.

-T-Tías, ¿Q-Que hacen aquí?.. - intento preguntar Madoka - P-pensé que estarían en..

-Guarda silencio Madoka - Ordeno Shiori silenciando al momento a la nombrada - Cuando alguna de nosotras te diga que puedes hablar, lo harás, por ahora quédate ahi...

Shiori inmediatamente paso a ver a Ichika que se había parado dentro de la cabina del Comando Wolf, pero a diferencia de como trato a Madoka, a el le mostró una cálida sonrisa maternal.

-Vaya, Vaya, Vaya...No puedo sentirme mas honrado en este momento, ya que estoy en presencia de "La muerte durmiente" Shizuka Orimura, "El Diablo sagrado" Minazuki Orimura también conocida como "La maestra de la tortura" y por ultimo pero no menos importante, "El demonio de cabello rubio" Shiori Orimura - Exclamo Ichika con Sorna mientras hace una reverencia - Nunca pensé que me encontraría en este lugar, con 3 de las 4 perras principales de Izanagi Orimura...

-Ha pasado un tiempo Ichika, si que has crecido mucho - Comento Shiori amablemente ignorando completamente lo que había dicho este, pero Ichika no respondió - Eres la viva imagen de tu padre, te vez tan guapo y varonil como el...

-Tsk...No me compares que ese idiota - Bufo Ichika - Ahora hablen perras, ¿A que rayos vinieron aquí?...

*Pero que forma tan grosera de dirigirte hacia tus queridas Tias, Ichika* - Dijo una voz desde atrás del chico que inmediatamente volteo y vio con sorpresa a Minazuki sentada atrás de el, en el asiento del copiloto - Tiene un poco de razón esta Izanami, te has vuelto un poco vulgar, pero estoy segura que con nuestra guía, seras un caballero como tu padre...

Ichika estaba un poco consternado por lo que estaba sucediendo, en ningún momento vio que Minazuki se moviera de su lugar y luego apareciera atrás de el de la nada.

(De alguna forma logro llegar aquí sin que me yo lo notara, ahora me doy cuenta que pertenezco a una familia de raros, amantes del incesto) pensó Ichika mientras ve detenidamente a Minazuki que seguía sentada observándolo teniendo una sonrisa cariñosa en el rostro (Nada mas que malas vibras salen de esta mal nacida que no deja de verme..huelo sangre, pólvora y violencia, es como si fuera un predador vicioso...¿huh?..)

Sin que lo esperara, Minazuki se levanto y se acerco peligrosamente a su cara, pero eso no fue lo mas extraño, todo se puso mas raro cuando ella comenzó a olfatearlo un poco por encima.

-Mmmm...Ichika, tienes un muy buen olor saliendo de ti - Comento Minazuki repentinamente - El cautivador olor de la sangre y la batalla que desprende tu cuerpo, me hace querer morderte...bueno, ¿quizá tenga un poco de hambre?..Que tal si me das algo...

-Como me hace querer vomitar tu maldito comentario mujer y mas el recordar lo que me dijo Chifuyu, sobre en que se basa la familia Orimura...solo pensarlo me hace sentir sucio y asco...

-Bueno, siempre me alimentan este tipo de cosas - Comento Minazuki mientras se aleja un poco de Ichika - Han sido años desde que percibí un aroma tan fuerte y cautivador como el tuyo, un aroma que me provoca querer moverme para saber mas...a diferencia de estos chicos...

Minazuki paso a ver a Houki y compañía que se estremecieron un poco con su mirada.

-Con solo verlos, puedo decir que cada uno de ellos aburrido y "Débil"

El comentario de Minazuki, molesto bastante a los 7 pilotos pero no se atrevieron a decir algo.

-Supongo que te equivocas, hablas de mi como si fuera una maravilla pero soy un ser mas bajo que la propia basura...

El que se auto despreciara, sorprendió bastante a todos ya que no esperaron que Ichika hablara así de si mismo.

-Yo no lo veo de esa manera, solo los miembros mas fuertes de nuestra familia hacen que actué así, básicamente hablo de tus tías, tu madre y tu padre... - Dijo Minazuki con una sonrisa - siéntete orgulloso mi pequeño Ichika, ni tus hermanas hace que me acerque...

-Como sea, ¡Ya bájate mi Zoid bruja!...

Ichika intento desenfundar una pistola que tenia atada a su cintura para disparar a Minazuki, pero antes de que lo hiciera fue detenido por Shizuka que apareció también de la nada dentro la cabina del Comando Wolf, le sujeto la muñeca y le hizo una llave en el brazo que lo inmovilizo e inmediatamente hizo lo que Minazuki, comenzó a olfatearlo.

-Tu Aroma tiene una historia, me cuenta la historia del piloto legendario del cual se habla...

Shizuka hizo mas fuerza en su agarre, causándole un leve dolor al chico.

-Aaaaah...que hermoso aroma, con esto confirmo que tu eres el legendario piloto "Relámpago negro" - dijo Shizuka que se pegaba mas a Ichika - Tu olor, es absolutamente encantador...

Ichika simplemente sonrió ante esto, pero se le podía ver un poco nervioso por el como estaban actuando sus tias.

-tsk...se nota que ese bastardo de Izanagi, no se las coge como debe de ser, pero lo siento brujas...yo no pienso volver a cometer incesto...

Minazuki sonrió divertida ante la reacción de Ichika, pero luego su sonrisa se fue torciendo hasta que la hizo ver como una psicópata.

-¡Puedes decir lo que quieras para distraernos, pero no puedes negar que tienes un olor maduro como vino y moribundo como un cuerpo crudo!- Exclamo Minazuki extasiada - ¡Solo aquellos fermentados en las profundidades del infierno huelen así y nos cautiva absolutamente!

Shizuka se acerco en ese momento al oído de Ichika y le comenzó a susurrar algo.

-Si te presionamos un poco mas ¿Como terminaras oliendo?... - pregunto Shizuka mientras lo toma de la barbilla y se acerca lentamente a los labios de Ichika hasta que alguien comenzó a dar un par de aplausos...

-Oigan, ustedes 2..¿Cuanto tiempo piensan acosar a nuestro pequeño Ichika? - pregunto Shiori - Espero que no se les haya olvidado a que vinimos exactamente y no tenemos mucho tiempo, recuerden que tenemos otras cosas que hacer..

-Shiori, pero que ruda eres por entrometerte en nuestro reencuentro con nuestro lindo Sobrino Ichika - dijo Minazuki

-Mejor únete a nosotras y huélelo, te aseguro que te encantara - recomendó Shizuka

-Ya tenia el presentimiento, pero ustedes tienen fetiche de olor - dijo Shiori aburrida - ¿Pero no pudieron esperar a regresar a casa y oler a Izanagi?, digo...si siguen haciendo esto, Ichika jamas regresara a su hogar ya que un par de locas siempre lo andarán olfateando.

-Ja...ya quisieras perra, yo jamas volvería a ese lugar lleno de bastardos...- espeto Ichika - ahora es momento que se larguen de mi Zoid..

Con su mano libre, Ichika saco un cuchillo de su pantalón e intento hacerle un corte horizontal a Minazuki, pero ella dio un salto hacia atrás que la hizo salir del Zoid y lo esquivo, Intento lo mismo con Shizuka, pero esta salio casi al momento de que lo hizo Minazuki.

Ambas mujeres no tardaron en llegar al lado de su hermana menor, pero en ningún momento retiraron su mirada sobre Ichika.

-¡Bravo, no esperaría menos de mi querido sobrino! - exclamo Minazuki con felicidad - ¡Fuera de familia, no había nadie que intentara atacarnos de esa manera, eso dice mucho de ti Ichika, tienes muchas agallas cosa que se necesita para liderar a los Orimura!...

-Tienes nuestro 100% por ciento de aprobación para que regreses a la familia - comento Shizuka -

Las 3 mujeres en ese instante pasaron a ver Madoka que se puso mas nerviosa, principalmente cuando vio que Shiori le sonreía.

-Madoka - pronuncio Shiori repentinamente

-¡¿S-Si?!...

-Deberías aprender muchas cosas de tu hermano - recomendó la rubia amablemente -

Madoka temblaba de miedo al ver a la mujer que simplemente le sonreía, esto dejo consternados a los presentes que no supieron como reaccionar.

(Esta temblando de miedo, realmente esta aterrada de solo ver a estas mujeres) pensó Laura al ver Madoka

-S-si tia Shiori.. - respondió la nombrada con miedo -

-Es bueno que lo entiendas, pero no sera suficiente si quieres avanzar al siguiente nivel y no quedarte en esta inmadurez, asi que por eso las traje a ellas...

Shiori chasqueo los dedos en ese instante, para que repentinamente un grupo de Saber tigers apareciera.

-Tsk...usaron camuflaje óptico para ocultar los Saber tiger de sus guarda espaldas - espeto Ichika al ver al grupo que de Zoids que era liderado por un Great Saber.

Inmediatamente la cabina de piloto del Great Saber se abrió y dejo ver a Karen que no dejaba de mirar a Ichika.

-Joven amo, es un honor volver a verlo - dijo la aludida haciendo una pequeña reverencia - Mi corazón se llena de dicha de estar en su presencia.

Pero Ichika solo escupió a un lado y miro con enojo a Karen.

-Claro estúpida, como si fuera a creerte tus palabras - espeto Ichika - Según recuerdo, la ultima vez que nos vimos me trataste como un maldito criminal al sacarme por la fuerza en hora de clases en I.Z y me llevaste con la desgraciada de Izanami.

-Lamento mi comportamiento de la ultima vez, pero mi intención no era otra que cumplir las ordenes que me dio Izanami sama, le aseguro que mi lealtad y mi ser es todo suyo, joven amo...

-Que te crean los malditos bastardos de los Orimura a los que les vendes tu trasero - Bufo Ichika -

-Tranquilo Ichika, ahora Karen por favor podrías... - Ordeno Shiori..

-Claro señora - respondió la nombrada que alzo su brazo - ¡Fuerzas especiales, prepárense para atacar!...

El grupo de Saber Tigers, le apunto en ese momento al Geno saurer.

-¿P-Pero q-que están haciendo Karen? - pregunto Madoka con miedo - s-se supone que tu trabajo es proteger a los miembros de la familia.

-Lamento esto señorita Madoka, pero tengo la orden de eliminarla a como de lugar - Respondió Karen tranquilamente -

-¡¿Q-Que?..¡¿Porque?!...

-Son ordenes señorita, esto no es personal pero es por su bien...

-¡¿P-Por mi bien?!... - pregunta Madoka con miedo - ¡¿Q-Que parte de querer matarme es por mi bien?!...

-Todo Madoka, si logras derrotar a cada uno de los miembros del escuadrón, podrás seguir siendo parte de la familia Orimura - Respondió Shizuka que se unió a la conversación...

-Pero si fallas, no solo perderás la vida ante ellas; si no también nosotras como matriarcas de la familia dejaremos de reconocerte como miembro de la familia y seras borrada de la historia Orimura, ademas de que se te considerara como un paria si es que logras sobrevivir... - añadió Minazuki -

Houki y los demás, estaban mas que consternados por lo que estaba sucediendo, no lograban asimilar lo que habían escuchado de la boca de las matriarcas Orimura.

El solo pensar que la propia familia de Madoka la negaba y solo le daban la opción de vivir o morir para ser reconocida como una Orimura, la única que se veía furiosa era Houki que apretaba los puños con enojo al punto de llegar al sangrado, pero no podía decir nada ya que algo dentro de si le advertía que si se metía en este asunto, le iría muy mal.

-Pe-Pe-Pero...

-¡Nada de peros Madoka, desde que llegaste al Instituto Zoid, no has hecho otra cosa que solo traer decepciones a la familia, a pesar de todo el entrenamiento que te dimos, no has sido capaz de lograr algo que valga la pena! - Reclamo Shiori seriamente - ¡Acepta esto como un castigo por tu ineptitud!...

Madoka ya no pudo decir nada ante lo que dijo Shiori, realmente se sentía frustrada, la único que podía de demostrarlo era soltando unas cuantas lagrimas y llorar en silencio...

Por otro lado Ichika la observo detenidamente, a pesar de que su ceño no había cambiado, apretaba los puños con fuerza...

-Las lagrimas no te sacaran de esto Madoka ni nos harán cambiar de opinión, debiste superar las expectativas que toda la familia tenia sobre ti, así como Ichika, que a pesar de que no sabíamos que estaba en I.Z hasta hace un tiempo, ha demostrado un nivel digno que se podría esperar de un Orimura... - Comento Shiori - Bien con eso aclarado, Karen podrías seguir con lo planeado...

-Si - respondió la nombrada para que volteara a ver a Madoka que inmediatamente cerro la Cabina de piloto del Geno Saurer - ¡Ataquen!...

Una lluvia de disparos comenzó a caer sobre el Geno saurer, que lo único podía hacer era retroceder, ya que gran parte de su armamento estaba dañado y el cañón de partículas no podía usarlo debido a que tenia que esperar un momento para cargar energía, un momento que le podría costar a vida..

Así que lo único que pudo hacer Madoka para salvar su vida, fue activar los propulsores de las patas del Geno saurer, darse la media vuelta y huir tan rápido como su Zoid le permitía.

Desgraciadamente comenzó a ser perseguida por el Great Saber y los Saber tigers que no dejaron de disparar sobre su Zoid.

Houki y los demás en ese instante reaccionaron e inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia sus Zoids, para ayudar a Madoka, el único que no se movió fue Ichika que seguía parado dentro la cabina de su Zoid.

-Vaya, al parecer esos mocosos intentaran intervenir en la batalla de Madoka...¿Crees que sea un problema Shiori? - pregunto Minazuki en un tono socarrón -

-Para nada, puede que tengas buenos Zoids de combate pero sus habilidades son muy bajas como para que representen si quiera un problema para nuestro escuadrón Elite, incluso Madoka pudo derrotarlos hace minutos atrás, ademas sus Zoids no están en condiciones para dar una pelea - respondió la rubia con tranquilidad

Asi como lo dijo Shiori, los Zoids de todos no estaban en condiciones para luchar, debido a su pelea anterior con el Geno saurer. Houki y los demas intentaron hacer que se movieran, pero era inútil, no podían, el único que servia era el Hayate Liger, pero Houki sabia que no podía luchar sola para ayudar a Madoka y sacarla de ese problema.

Shiori miro con lastima al grupo de chicos, por lo que sonrió un poco burlo, extrañamente paso a ver a Ichika de nueva cuenta, como si no le importara nada mas

\- ¿Que piensas mi querido sobrino?...

Ichika simplemente no respondió a la pregunta de Shiori, se quedo ahí parado..

-tsk...yo que quería dejar esto por la paz, pero tendré que intervenir para que no se convierta en lo mismo que yo - musito Ichika con frustración pero luego sonrió y miro a sus tias - ¡Oigan perras, quiero hacerles una pregunta!...

-¿Que pasa Ichika? - pregunto Minazuki amablemente - No me digas que quieres regresar con nosotras a casa...

-Eso jamas perra, solo me preguntaba que pasaría si yo decido intervenir en la pelea de Madoka que ustedes le prepararon con las fuerzas especiales, ¿como lo tomarían ustedes y que consecuencias me traerá?...

-Bueno, se consideraría una ofensa hacia nosotras y el resto de la Familia Orimura, en pocas palabras serias considerado un traidor y nos tendrías de enemigos - respondió Shizuka...

La respuesta hizo que la sonrisa de Ichika, se fuera retorciendo lentamente hasta que lo hizo ver como un completo loco, hasta que...

-¡jajajajajajajajaja! - se carcajeo Ichika a todo pulmón mientras se sujeta el pecho - ¡Que maravilloso, entonces significa que podre destruirlos tantas veces como yo quiera!

Las palabras de chico dejo en total confusión a las 3 Orimura que no supieron que decir en el momento, pero incluso antes de que se les ocurriera decir algo, la cabina del Comando Wolf se cerro y comenzó a correr en dirección hacia donde habia ido el Geno saurer.

Pero mientras corría, Ichika no se espero que la pantalla apareciera la imagen de Shiori que se veía muy molesta.

-¡¿A donde crees que vas Ichika?!...- pregunto Shiori - ¡Este asunto solo le corresponde a Madoka, recuerda que esto es por su bien, si intervienes solo te veras en muchos problemas con la familia!

-¡Cállate perra, como si eso me importara! - espeto Ichika - ¡a ustedes no les importa nadie, mas que ustedes mismos, principalmente tu no tienes derecho a decirme ese tipo de cosas, cuando tu fuiste la que le dijo al gobierno que fue Tabane la que Hackeo al Berserk Fury!

Shiori se quedo callada en ese instante y miro frustrada a Ichika que solo sonreía.

-¿Te sorprende que lo sepa? - pregunto Ichika en un tono burlón - Bueno, cuando corrompas un sistema de un Zoid o una computadora, procura borrar todo rastro de tu presencia, incluso Tabane lo sabe, pero tu siendo su mentora me sorprende que cometieras ese error tan fatal, dejaste un leve rastro de tu presencia después de que hackeaste el sistemas del Berserk Fury, de milagro el gobierno no se dio cuenta que fuiste tu Shiori...

-Ara...¿Estas preocupado por mi? - pregunto Shiori

-Para nada, ¡Pero no seria divertido destruirlos si no están todos! - refuto Ichika..

Ichika inmediatamente corto la transmisión, dejando a Shiori frustrada.

En alguna parte del Bosque - mientras tanto.

BOOM BOOM

Las explosiones de los disparos del grupo de Saber tigers y el Great Tiger, se podían escuchar por todo el bosque que poco a poco comenzaba a ser destruido, pero no solamente eran sus disparos los que se escuchaban también los del Geno saurer que había sido acorralado.

-¡Maldita sea, dejen de moverse! - Exclamo Madoka con desesperación

El Geno Saurer, seguía disparando a diestra y siniestra, pero no era capaz de darle a ninguno de sus perseguidores, tampoco ayudaba que su armamento estaba seriamente dañado por la pelea que tuvo con el Comando Wolf, hace minutos atras...

-¡¿Que pasa señorita Madoka?!..¡No puedo creer que sea tan débil! - exclamo Karen que desde su Great Saber que le lanzo varios disparos al Geno saurer que le dieron directamente. - ¡Ahora ya no me sorprende que su familia la desconozca, realmente es una deshonra!

-¡Cállate Estúpida traidora!

El Geno saurer inmediatamente se puso en posición para disparar su rayo de partículas sobre el Great Saber de Karen.

-Le recomiendo que no haga eso señorita Madoka, si dispara ese rayo su destino estará sellado por nosotras...

-¡Que cierres tu maldita boca Karen y muérete!...

FUSSSHH

El rayo de partículas eléctricas salio disparado de la boca del Geno saurer, hacia el Great saber, pero esto lo esquivo fácilmente al saltar a un lado, pero esto no detuvo en Madoka en seguir con su ataque, así que hizo que su Zoid comenzara a girar sobre su propio eje para seguir al Great saber...

CRASH

Pero en el momento que lo hizo, se pudo escuchar un fuerte ruido de metal crujiendo y rompiéndose a la vez.

-¡¿Pero que rayos paso?! -se pregunto Madoka consternada -

-Fue una gran estúpida señorita al hacer eso - comento Karen desde el intercomunicador dejando confundida a Madoka.

-¡¿Q-Que quieres decir?!..¡Explícate!...

-El cañon de partículas eléctricas, es una arma muy poderosa y temida, la cual muy pocos Zoids poseen, asi como su Zoid, pero en su caso tiene única debilidad esta arma, es que se debe estar inmóvil para poder dispar, esto se logra utilizando los footlocks. - Respondió Karen - ademas tiene otro problema que le impide disparar consecutivamente, se debe al calor masivo generado por un arma de este tipo, que hace que el arma solo pueda disparar una vez cada dos minutos, por eso la gruesa cola del Geno Saurer está cubierta con respiraderos y llena de disipadores de calor para compensar parcialmente este problema y gracias a eso su destino acaba de ser sellado..

Después de escuchar las palabras de Karen, lo único que pudo pensar Madoka fue en como suplicarle a Karen y al resto del grupo que la dejaran ir, pero se veían tan decididas en terminar con su vida, que no podía articular alguna palabra.

Ahora se arrepentía por no escuchar a Ichika, cuando le dijo que el rayo de partículas tenia un error, pero ya era muy tarde como para que lo reflexionara. Estaba paralizada del miedo y estaba acorralada.

Lentamente los Saber Tigers, se iban acercando al Geno Saurer que había dejado de moverse. Ya no había escapatoria para el ni para su piloto que se había paralizado.

El Geno saurer estaba tan dañado en su blindaje, que no seria capaz de aguantar los ataques de sus perseguidores. Ahora solo le quedaba a Madoka esperar su final, eso creía hasta que...

-¡Atención, se acerca una señal Zoid desconocida, posiblemente hostil! - exclamo una del grupo ganándose la atención de las demás...

-Correcto, enemigo confirmado...se trata de...¿El joven amo Ichika?.. - se cuestiono una incrédula.. - ¡Viene directamente hacia nuestra ubicación, estará aquí en unos 30 segundos!...¡se acerca demasiado rápido!

En ese instante el Grupo de Saber tigers y el Great saber se dieron la vuelta en dirección hacia donde venia el Comando Wolf, ignorando completamente al Geno saurer que aprovecho esto para escapar.

-Jum... veo que enloqueció el Joven amo - Comento Karen con cierto desprecio - bueno, al parecer que se la olvidado que tan temibles son nuestras habilidades, creo que sera mejor que se lo recordemos...¡Todas listas, fuego!...

Los Sabers tigers comenzaron a disparar contra el Comando Wolf, pero este rápidamente eludió el ataque al dar pequeños saltos en Zic Zac con gran velocidad, incluso parecía que algunos disparos lo habían atravesado como si fuera una simple ilusión, cosa que dejo confundidas a las pilotos enemigas.

Pero esto no las detuvo, asi que siguieron con los disparos pero el Comando Wolf seguía esquivando con gran habilidad.

-¡¿A que están jugando?! - pregunto Karen furiosa - ¡Es ridículo que no puedan darle a un simple mocoso!

El Comando Wolf inmediatamente les correspondió los disparos, dándole a 3 Saber Tigers directamente en la cabeza, la cuales explotaron al momento.

-¡Separense y rodeen al Comando Wolf! - ordeno Karen...

Gracias a las explosiones que se generaron casi a su lado, no se habia dado cuenta que el Comando Wolf se acercaba rápidamente a ella y estaba apunto del golpear al Great Saber con sus garres laser, pero en el momento que lo iba a hacer...

-¡Comandante Karen! - exclamo una de las pilotos que movió su Saber tiger hacia el frente para protegerla

FLUSHH

BOOM

El Comando Wolf, usando sus garras laser, había rebanado la cabeza del Saber tiger, la cual exploto también, matando al instante a su piloto.

Karen quedo en Shock, en ese momento al ver como Ichika había matado sin piedad a la piloto, cosa que ni Madoka con su Geno saurer había logrado.

Despues de haber cortado la cabeza del Saber tiger, el Comando Wolf se dio la vuelta y corrió de regreso hacia los Saber tigers que corrieron hacia el y no tardaron en volver bombardearlo, pero este seguía esquivando los ataques sin ningún problema.

En cuanto el Comando Wolf los paso y los rodeo, comenzó a disparar contra los Saber tigers, dándole a uno en las patas generando una leve cortina de humo que paso y corrió hacia el, intentando colisionar.

Pero en el momento que lo iba a hacer, el Comando Wolf dio un salto y le apunto con el su cañon doble, para que finalmente...

BANG

BOOM

Disparara sobre el saber Tiger y le diera exactamente entre el hocico del Zoid y la cabina. esta parte habia sido destruida en el momento de la exposion, dejando al descubierto a la piloto que ya no tenia la extremidades inferiores.

-¡KYAAAAAA,...Mis piernas! - exclamo aterrada y con dolor la piloto...

BOOM

Pero otro disparo proveniente del Comando Wolf que genero otra explosión la silencio al momento. A pesar de eso, Ichika siguió corriendo entre los Saber Tigers y disparando sobre ellos, destruyendo a a uno que otro en el proceso.

Las explosiones de la batalla se podían ver a lo lejos, las cuales dejaban un paso de destrucción indescriptible .

Karen no tardo en moverse con su Zoid hacia donde estaba el Comando Wolf luchando con los Saber tigers que seguían en pie.

-¡Informe de daños!...

*¡Ya perdimos a la mitad del equipo y la capitana Regalt estaba entre ellas!*

-¿Que?...es imposible - musito Karen consternada - (No puede ser que haya tanta diferencia entre sus habilidades y las de su hermana...no debería ser posible, incluso con ese Comando Wolf dañado, esta barriendo el piso con nosotras)

-¡Comandante karen , ¿Puedo ir a confirmar la baja de la capitana?! - pidió una de las pilotos restantes..

-¡Ya no hay nada que hacer, ahora muévanse y apoyen a las demás! - ordeno Karen

-¡Entendido!...

Los Saber tigers restantes, fueron apoyar a los demás para intentar detener al Comando Wolf que a cada momento que pasaba, dejaba peor a los Zoids enemigos.

En este momento el Comando Wolf perseguía a un Zoid del grupo, apuntándole con su cañon doble que estaba a nada de dispararse.

-¡jajajajaja...vamos a jugar, no sean cobardes! - Exclamo Ichika con gran entusiasmo...

Sin que se lo esperara, el resto de los Saber Tigers se pusieron atrás de su Zoid y le apuntaron, pero el Comando Wolf dio un giro repentino, que lo hizo mirar hacia ellos y comenzó a disparar mientras era empujado por la misma fuerza inercia del movimiento.

Pero los otros Zoids correspondieron los disparos los cuales generaban mas explosiones. Asi duraron unos momentos hasta que el Comando Wolf dejo de disparar.

-¡Si, se le acabo la munición! - exclamo una de las pilotos confiada.

Los Saber Tigers aumentaron la intensidad de sus disparos sobre el Comando Wolf, pero no se habían dado cuenta que Ichika estaba sonriendo e hizo que su Zoid corriera hacia el frente, y saltara sobre la cabeza de uno de ellos, aplastandola al instante y provocara que el Zoid se detuviera.

Al ver esto, el grupo de Saber Tigers se detuvo, ignorando por un momento al Comando Wolf...

-¡Kaoo...! - exclamo una preocupada - Maldito mocoso, me las pagara..¿eh?...¿Donde esta?.

Pero se dio cuenta que el Comando Wolf había desaparecido en ese momento.

*¡Estoy aquí estúpidas!* - exclamo una voz desde arriba.

Inmediatamente los Saber tiger y el Great saber voltearon hacia arriba y ahí vieron al Comando Wolf que estaba varios metros arriba de ellos, el cual les apuntaba con su cañón que cargaba energía.

-Ahora son mías...jejeje...

La pequeña siniestra hizo estremecer de miedo a las pilotos que se quedaron paralizadas.

-¡Aléjense, somos su objetivo!...

BANG

Pero la advertencia de Karen fue hecha demasiado tarde, el Comando wolf había disparado su bala que iba cargada con energía Zoid y...

BOOOOM

Genero una poderosa explosión que levanto una enorme cortina de humo y fuego que se podía ver a kilómetros de distancia. De entre las llamaradas y el humo se podía ver el suelo al Great saber que estaba completamente destruido, solo le sobrevivían la cabeza que también estaba dañada, una pata y parte del torso.

Extrañamente, la cabeza del Zoid se abrió y dejo ver a karen que tenia muchas heridas que apenas le permitían arrastrarse.

-Ma-Maldición, nos supero por completo - espeto Karen con dolor . -P-Por ahora me retirare, la siguiente vez que no encontremos, nosotras acabaremos con el...E-Equipo, retira..¿da?...

Pero dejo de hablar cuando miro a su alrededor. observo que ya no había nadie viva del escuadrón, ademas de ella. Cada Saber Tiger del escuadrón habia sido destruido y cada piloto estaba muerta.

Esto era mas que evidente, ya que sus cadáveres ensangrentados colgaban de lo que fue las cabinas de piloto. Nadie, ni una sola había sobrevivido a la batalla contra el Comando Wolf, literalmente habían dio exterminadas.

-¡¿P-Pe-Pero como es que...?!..

*Que aburrido, pensé que seria mas divertido* - Comento una voz que Karen había reconocido, por lo que vio al frente con enojo, pero este sentimiento se convirtió en terror al ver lo que estaba frente a ella.

Era una enorme silueta negra con forma de Comando Wolf que tenia otra silueta pequeña en la cabeza, con la forma de una persona, la cual le brillaban los ojos en un tono carmesí. Ambas siluetas, eran rodeadas por el fuego incandescente que parecía bailar alrededor de ellos, era como si el demonio mas temible hubiera salido del mismo infierno.

Pero no había sido la única que vio esta terrible imagen, también Houki, Cecilia, Laura, Rin, Charlotte, los hermanos Gotanda que habían llegado al lugar con sus Zoids.

La enorme silueta lentamente se fue hincando, hasta que tuvo la cabeza pegada al piso, lo cual le permitió bajarse a la silueta pequeña que resulto ser Ichika. El caminaba lentamente hacia Karen que lo miraba con terror el como se acercaba.

Cuando finalmente llego con ella, saco su pistola y le apunto a la cabeza a la piloto que estaba al borde las lagrimas.

-Sabes algo Karen, lo fastidioso de todo esto es que las manchas de sangre son difíciles de quitar de la ropa...

-¡P-Por favor joven amo, n-no me mate, se lo suplico!...

Ichika no respondió y simplemente retiro el seguro de su arma con el pulgar.

-P-Por favor, se lo ruego...

-¿Pides piedad cuando tu ni nadie del escuadrón hizo eso con Madoka? - pregunto Ichika sin emoción pero no recibió respuesta - Esta no debería ser la actitud que debería tomar una piloto veterano como tu, debes afrontar tu final con orgullo...

Ichika lentamente comenzó a jalar el gatillo, provocando que Karen cerrara los ojos con miedo, pero este extrañamente retiro su dedo del gatillo...

-Antes de que te vayas al infierno donde seguro nos veremos cuando muera, quiero que sepas que Madoka tenia la habilidad para destruirlas mucho mas rápido que yo y mas con ese Zoid nuevo que tiene...

-¡¿Q-Que?!...

-No te sorprendas Karen, le hizo mucho daño a mi Comando Wof durante nuestra segunda pelea y después de todo es la hermana menor de Relámpago negro o en otras palabras la otra cara de la moneda - respondió Ichika secamente - ella tiene habilidades de pilotaje excepcionales, pero su propio orgullo a veces hace que no llegue muy lejos durante una batalla y principalmente ese corazón noble que tiene, evita que haga una tontería como el matar a alguien...todo lo apuesto a mi...

Con una sonrisa Ichika lentamente comenzó a tirar del gatillo de nueva cuenta...

-¡Po-Por favor, joven amo, usted es muy amable, nun-nunca haría algo esto...recuerde que soy su fiel sirvienta.

Ichika sonrió alegremente después de escuchar a Karen, haciendo que se aliviara un poco.

-fiel mi trasero, tu me venderías al primer cabrón que me quisiera muerto, pero tienes razón.. tu joven amo nunca tomaría la vida de una de sus amadas sirvientas - dijo Ichika amablemente pero luego perdió su sonrisa - Pero tu joven amo, hace años que se murió... - dejando en Shock a Karen - Muere

BANG

Ichika le metió un balazo en medio del cráneo a Karen, provocando que la sangre de esta le salpicara la ropa y la cara.

Ahora Houki y la mayoría, veían con temor a Ichika que se mantenía parado al lado de cada ver de Karen, observándolo con unos ojos sin brillo.

Laura por otra parte, solo miraba a Ichika pero extrañamente no con sorpresa que tomara una vida, sino por el hecho de no dudo al hacerlo.

Lo que ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta, es que las tías de este se encontraban en una colina observando toda la escena detenidamente.

-No se tentó ni un poco el corazón para matar a Karen - comento Shiori mientras sudaba un poco - S-Se parece mucho a su madre...

-Buaaaaa...ahora ya no tenemos escoltas, tendremos que contratar mas - dijo Shizuka con un bostezo...

-¿E-Enserio te preocupa eso Nee san? - pregunto Minazuki algo incrédula...

Mientras las 3 mujeres hablaban, Ichika inmediatamente volteo a verlas como si hubiera sabido que estaban ahi todo el tiempo...

-Oigan ustedes 3, necesito que le comuniquen algo a mi querida madre y al resto de la familia... - pidió Ichika amablemente - por favor...

El que las llamara y les hiciera una petición tan amablemente, hizo que las 3 Orimuras quedaron en completa confusión...

-ah..s-si - dijo Shiori - ¿Q-Que quieres que le comuniquemos a nuestra hermana y al resto de la familia?...

Ichika sonrió de una forma tan amable e inocente, juntando las manos como si fuera a hacer una oración, hizo que las Shizuka, Minazuki y Shiori se sonrojaran levemente...

\- Quiero que les digan...- respondió Ichika con esa sonrisa inocente que inmediatamente perdió - ¡Que voy a destazarlos uno a uno y los restos se los daré a comer a los lobos!

La amenaza sorprendió de sobre manera a todo el mundo, ya que nunca pensaron ni por un segundo que Ichika dijera algo como eso.

-¡Mientras yo este vivo, tomare cada sueño y anhelo que tengan y los destruiré por completo, me apoderare de cada cosa que les importe estúpido grupo de bastardos tiranos y los dejare desempleados, malditos idiotas engreídos!

La sonrisa de Ichika se torció en ese instante y miro de forma desafiante a sus tías que no lograban asimilar lo que habían escuchado de la boca de su sobrino...

-¡Muy bien perras Orimuras lárguense y díganles a esos estúpidos que estoy listo para pelear cuando gusten!...

Pero ellas no se movieron de su lugar y solo chasquearon la lengua mientras lo observan...

-No me vean así por favor...¿Que esperaban de mi? - hablaba Ichika tras matar a Karen - ¡soy el jodido y legendario mercenario "Relámpago Negro" maldita sea!, debían saber que meterse conmigo solo las llevaría a esta conclusión, ¿no es así?...

-Tsk...¿Enserio piensas llegar tan lejos solo para proteger a Madoka? - pregunto Minazuki con enfado - podemos evitarnos muchos problemas si solo dejas que transcurran las cosas que tenemos planeado para ella.

En cambio Ichika solo sonrió de forma burlona ante la pregunta de Minazuki.

-¡Eso no me importa, mientras yo este aquí no le pondrán un dedo encima, Madoka Orimura esta bajo la protección de "Relámpago negro"! - Exclamo Ichika - ¡ahora lárguense, ya no soporto ver sus feos rostros!

Las 3 Orimuras no dijeron nada y solo se dieron la media vuelta para irse caminando como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Mansión Orimura/ Sala de Reuniones - Horas mas tarde

Después de lo sucedido con Ichika, Inmediatamente Shiori, Minazuki y Shizuka regresaron a su hogar, donde reunieron a los otros miembros de la familia que escucharon atentos la amenaza que hizo Ichika por boca de Shiori.

-E-Eso fue lo que nos dijo - Dijo Shiori...

-Ichika literalmente nos acaba de declarar la guerra - comento Minazuki...

-Buuaaaaa...aunque solo lo hizo por proteger a Madoka de nosotros.. - añadió Shizuka - ¿Que piensan, Izanami, Izanagi, padre y madre?...

Hubo un silencio en lugar después de que oír la pregunta y finalmente después de unos momentos, decidieron hablar...

-Mi hijo solo esta haciendo un berrinche, eso es todo - respondió Izanagi algo aburrido - Declararnos la guerra a nosotros es el equivalente a querer suicidarse.

-Opino igual, ese niño solo dijo eso por el calor del momento y no pensó bien las cosas - apoyo Tatsuya... - realmente no sabe con quienes se esta metiendo.

-Ara, pero que impetuoso resulto ser mi nieto...¿me pregunto que pasara de ahora en adelante? - se pregunto Miyuki divertida - Aunque estoy segura que vere mas seguido a Ichika, eso sera bueno, tal vez un día lo invite a tomar el te.

La única que se mantenía en silencio era Izanami, que tenia su barbilla apoyada en sus manos y tenia la mirada ensombrecida por su cabello. De un momento a otro se levanto de su lugar y...

-Je

Soltó repentinamente una risita e inmediatamente comenzó a dar varias piruetas como una bailarina de ballet.

-jajajajajajaja...

Para hacerlo mas extraño, esta se reía mientras lo hacia, hasta que dio un salto hacia el frente y se detuvo en el centro de la sala, pero seguía dando vueltas y riéndose.

-¡El que nos haya desafiado no me importa, el que protegiera a ese desperdicio de espacio que se hace llamar mi hija tampoco me importa! - exclamo Izanami con mucha diversión - Lo siento por mi hijo, pero si quiere guerra...¡se la daré!... - hasta que se detuvo

Shiori ser acerco a su hermana en ese momento y la tomo por el hombro e hizo que volteara a verla.

-Izanami, esto no es un juego, mato sin piedad a nuestras guarda espaldas - dijo Shiori seriamente - Ichika nos esta desafiando abiertamente y no se detendrá hasta acabar con nosotros, es mejor que detengamos esto antes de que llegue demasiado lejos...

-Jajajajajaja...¡¿Acaso no lo vez Shiori?!...¡Mi hijo esta actuando asi, para demostrarme que es mas que digno de tener mi amor de madre de regreso, por eso lo dejare hacer lo que quiere y le daremos lo que pide!...

Izanami camino hacia la terraza y miro la hermosa Luna llena que se podía contemplar desde ahí.

-¡Nos hizo una magnifica declaración de guerra que yo misma responderé personalmente! - Exclamo Izanami divertida - ¡Ire a verlo antes de que las vacaciones de I.Z inicien y como recompensa a su iniciativa, le mostrare a su juguete con el que se divertirá, madre por favor quiero que le notifiques de nuestra visita!

-Ara...no te preocupes por eso, hace un rato le mande una carta a I.Z que estoy segura ya ha de estar leyendo en este momento - Dijo Miyuki... - Solo me gustaría estar ahí, para ver su reacción al saber que ya tiene una novia.

Mientras las 2 mujeres mayores de la familia Orimura platicaban, el resto se preguntaban que iba a suceder de ahora en adelante.

I.Z - Hangar - mientras tanto

-¡¿Pero que mierdaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?! - se pregunto Ichika en voz alta... -

Después de su dura batalla contra el Geno saurer y las fuerzas especiales de la familia Orimura, Ichika regreso a Instituto Zoid para reparar a su Comando Wolf, aunque horas mas tarde de que lo hizo recibió una carta que fue entregada por la misma Chifuyu que se estaba tapando los oídos después de escuchar el fuerte grito.

-¡N-No puede ser cierto, de-debe de ser una mentira! - Seguía diciendo Ichika que había soltado la carta - ¡No puede estar pasando esto, e-eso no se vale, es jugar sucio!...¡M-Me cortaron mi libertada con esto!

-¡No era necesario que gritaras tarado! - Reclamo Chifuyu con enojo mientras toma la carta del suelo - ¿Que puede ser tan malo como para que gritaras de esa mane...?¿Huh? - pero se quedo callada al ver lo que decía la carta...

 ** _~Querido nieto, por medio de esta carta te informo que dentro de unos días tu madre y yo iremos a visitarte para hablar de ciertos temas que son de suma importancia para la familia, entre ellos el informarte o mejor dicho, mostrarte a tu linda prometida con la que pronto contraerás matrimonio._**

 ** _~Sin mas que decir, espero que estés muy ansioso por nuestra visita e impaciente por saber quien es tu novia..._**

 ** _ATTE: Tu amada abuela Miyuki_**

Chifuyu solto la carta y comenzó a temblar mientras caminaba lentamente sin rumbo fijo.

-¿M-M-Mi amado hermano s-se va a casar? - se pregunto Chifuyu que estaba en el mismo estado que Ichika - D-Debe ser una mentira...

-¡Primero desaparece Sieg durante todo el puto capitulo y ahora tengo una estúpida prometida!

Ahora que Ichika sabia que tenia una prometida, debía comenzar a prepararse para lo peor que estaba por venir y encontrar la manera de librarse del problema que interferiría con sus asuntos.

En alguna parte de las montañas

La fuerte lluvia caía sobre el espeso bosque que rodea las montañas y sus alrededores, todos los pequeños animales que lo habitan, desde las ardillas hasta animales mas grandes habían ido a su lugar seguro para cubrirse del agua que caía a cantaros.

Incluso cierta piloto que había huido de su batalla horas atrás junto a su Zoid, esta se había protegido de la lluvia dentro de una enorme cueva que estaba oculta entre las grandes montañas.

Habia encendido una fogata para recibir un poco de calor y también para ver el estado de su Zoid que para desgracia de ella, era bastante malo.

Tenia daños en el blindaje que le costaría mucho reparar, incluso si tuviera las herramientas necesarias para hacerlo. Ahora envidiaba a su hermano por tener ese mini Zoid que en cuanto entraba en su Comando Wolf, instantáneamente se reparaban los daños...

Lo único que pudo hacer fue sentarse al lado de la fogata y abrazar sus piernas.

-Te odio Ichika...- murmuro Madoka con tristeza - te odio por haberme arrebatado todo y hacer que la familia me olvidara...

Pero en sus pequeños murmullos de desprecio, logro escuchar algo...

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Leves pasos de algo aproximándose a su posición. Esto hizo que Madoka se pusiera en alerta y se levantara, lista para pelear, aunque no sabia contra que se iba a enfrentar gracias a la parte oscura de la cueva que no había sido iluminada por la luz de la fogata, pero tenia que hacerlo para mantenerse con vida.

Extrañamente los pasos se detuvieron, haciendo que Madoka se pusiera mas tensa.

-¡V-Vamos, ya sal de ahi, seas lo que seas te pateare el trasero!...

Incuso con la supuesta valentía que mostraba Madoka, claramente se le podía ver que estaba muy asustada, era demasiado evidente ya que sus piernas no dejaban de temblar.

-¿Grooar?...

-¿Eh?..

De entre la oscuridad, se pudo escuchar un leve gruñido parecido al del mini Zoid de Ichika. Finalmente después de unos minutos de tensión, aquella cosa que estaba oculto entre la oscuridad, salio a dar la cara.

Madoka se sorprendió bastante al ver que esa cosa era casi idéntico al mini Zoid de Ichika llamado Sieg, solo que era color negro y tenia unas alas como las de un murciélago.

Este extraño mini Zoid se fue acercando lentamente a Madoka que daba un pequeños pasos hacia atrás, aunque tenia curiosidad sobre la presencia de este mini Zoid, aun le daba algo de miedo.

-¿Q-Que quieres zoid horrendo? - pregunto Madoka algo nerviosa

-¡Grooooaaaaar!

Como si este hubiera entendido lo que le dijo, inmediatamente se lanzo sobre ella con enojo mientras rugía.

-¡¿Pero que carajos..?!...

BAAM

Pero fue interrumpida cuando recibió una embestida de parte del mini Zoid negro que la derribo al instante, mas solo duro unos segundos tirada en el suelo cuando se levanto de nuevo.

-¡Groooar!.

De nueva cuenta aquel mini Zoid rugió y se lanzo hacia el frente para embestir a Madoka, pero en el momento que estuvo a punto de darle, esta lo evito al dar un salto hacia la derecha.

Aunque esto no detuvo al mini Zoid, de nueva cuenta se lanzo contra Madoka y al igual que antes ella lo esquivo. Así duraron unos momentos hasta que en una de las embestidas, Madoka logro subirse encima de el y lo sujeto por el cuello con ambos brazos, como si su intención fuera ahorcarlo.

-¡Grooar! ¡Groooar!

Aquel mini Zoid se agitaba con todas sus fuerzas para quitarse a Madoka, pero era inútil, ella se había aferrado a el.

-¡Ya cállate, estúpido Zoid! - ordeno Madoka - ¡Estoy harta que todo el mundo me ataque solo porque se le de la maldita gana, ahora demostrare porque no deben meterse conmigo!

Usando toda la fuerza que le permitía sus brazos, ahorco a aquel mini Zoid negro que lentamente iba perdiendo fuerzas en sus piernas, hasta que finalmente cayo rendido al suelo.

-ja...ja...ja...ja...estúpido Zoid, eso te mereces por atacarme - espeto Madoka que también estaba tirada en el suelo pero se volvió a levantar como pudo y miro a aquel mini Zoid - ¡Si te vuelves a meter conmigo, te volverá a pasar lo mismo ¿entendido?!

Aquel mini Zoid la miro por un segundo de reojo y luego se volteo.

-Grooar...

-¡¿Como tu no querías pelear..?!, ¡tu fuiste el que me atac... ¿eh?...

Pero ahi se dio cuenta Madoka que le había entendido lo que había dicho.

-¿P-Puedes repetir lo que dijiste?..

-Grooar...

Madoka abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa en ese momento, quedando confundida por un momento.

-T-Te puedo entender, p-puedo hacer lo mismo que mi estúpido hermano - se dijo asi misma - p-puedo hablar con los Zoids.

-Groooar...

-¡No me llames loca!...

Madoka inmediatamente se lanzo sobre el y le comenzó a dar unos cuantos golpes que eran correspondidos por el mini Zoid que intentaba morderla. Después de unos momentos se volvieron a separar.

-N-No se que rayos hace algo como tu en esta montaña, pero por lo que veo, te han tratado muy mal al igual que a mi - Comento Madoka con cansancio pero luego se volvio a levantar - por eso, te pido, no...te exijo que te unas a mi estúpido Zoid y me ayudes a derrotar a alguien que odio...te prometo que estando a mi lado, ya no la pasaras mal.

Aquel mini Zoid negro miro desconfiado a Madoka por unos momentos y luego se levanto, dándole la espalda. Esto hizo que Madoka bajara a mirada triste, pero luego la perdió al ver que este le extendió su cola, como si le estuviera pidiendo que la sujetara para cerrar el trato.

Ella no tardo en tomar su cola y agitarla un poco, como si hubiera estrechado una mano.

-Veras que no te arrepentirás de estar a mi lado - dijo Madoka con una sonrisa - ahora...eh...ah..¿Como te llamas?.

-Grooar..

-Y-Ya veo, no tienes nombre..bueno te daré uno...veamos, ¿Que tipo de nombre sera indicado para algo tan feo y oscuro como tu? - se pregunto Madoka para que luego sonriera - Ya se, te llamare..."Shadow"

-¡Groooar!...

Shadow solto un rugido fuerte, expresando su felicidad, el cual se pudo escuchar en toda la cueva

-¡Muy bien Shadow, te ordeno que repares mi Zoid!...

En ese instante, Sahdow extendió sus alas y fue hacia arriba para que luego se introdujera al Genos saurer en forma de luz, haciendo que brillara fuertemente en una esfera de energia.

-Si, Si...¡SIIIIIIII!... - Exclamo Madoka - ¡Esto era lo que me faltaba, Shadow tu me darás el poder necesario para derrotar a esa vergüenza, tan solo espera hermano porque la próxima vez que nos veamos, te aniquilare por completo!

Fin del capitulo 6

Que tal mis queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y como siempre espero sus comentarios o sugerencias. Si tienen alguna duda pueden hacérmela saber por Inbox, yo con gusto les responderé los mas rápido que pueda.

Hasta la próxima


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 - Parte 1

Instituto Zoid/ Habitación 1075 (Noche) - Días mas tarde.

La noche en el Instituto de pilotos zoid transcurría con tranquilidad, todos se encontraban descansando de un largo día de duro trabajo y estudio. También habían pasado algunos días desde que Ichika le dio fin a la vida de las guarda espaldas de los Orimura, pero principalmente desde que el mismo le declaro a la guerra a su propia familia.

Un acto demasiado impetuoso o mejor dicho estúpido para quienes presenciaron lo que sucedió, aunque a Ichika le daba igual si era algo estúpido o no, la declaración de guerra ya había sido lanzada y no podía hacer algo para cambiarlo, no es como que si en verdad no tuviera confianza y el nivel suficiente para acabar con las personas que alguna vez llamo familia.

Tampoco le quitaba el sueño el pensar que su propia madre, estuviera planeando algo para derrotarlo. Por el contrario, se encontraba tranquilo como si en verdad no pasara nada.

Tan tranquilo se encontraba que estaba acostado en su cama observando el techo de la habitación, donde reinaba el silencio absoluto. Ahora lo único que había en la cabeza de Ichika era el saber donde se encontraba la pequeña versión adolescente de Chifuyu.

Desde que escapo del escuadrón de la familia Orimura días atrás, Madoka no había regresado al instituto, ni tampoco se había comunicado con alguien para informar que se encontraba bien.

-¿A donde rayos te fuiste? - se pregunto Ichika en voz baja - Madoka...

Por muy extraño que pareciera, Ichika era el único que se preguntaba donde se encontraba Madoka. Ni Chifuyu mostraba algún interés por salir a buscarla, por el contrario, simplemente mostraba interés en el propio Ichika desde que tuvieron intimidad.

El solo ver que la propia Chifuyu no le tomaba importancia al asunto de Madoka, realmente hacia pensar a Ichika sobre los motivos que tuvo su pequeña hermana gemela para no regresar.

Primero estaba el que la familia Orimura la desconociera como miembro, luego estaba el que cierto grupo de pilotos que había derrotado y casi mata, no la verían con buenos ojos y principalmente que Chifuyu no mostrara algún interés en ella.

Ichika simplemente respiro profundamente después de que ese pensamiento cruzo su mente.

-dije que no necesitabas a la familia Orimura, ni el que te reconocieran como una heroína, pero...eso no quita que te sientas sola - dijo Ichika asi mismo de nueva cuenta...

Lentamente la sabana que cubría parte de su cuerpo se fue moviendo lo que hizo bajar su mirada, hasta que se levanto finalmente por completo, dejando ver a cierta mujer peli purpura la cual usaba un Baby doll y miraba feliz a Ichika.

-Y yo que pensaba que no vendrías esta noche - dijo Ichika con sorna - Tabane..

Asi es, la mujer que acompañaba a Ichika en su habitación, era la misma super genio Shinonono Tabane. Ella después de escuchar lo que dijo el chico, simplemente volteo el rostro mientras infla las mejillas indignada.

-Jum...deberías sentirte honrado de que yo la gran super genio y Idol de todos, viniera hasta aquí solo para verte Ikkun - Respondió la nombrada pero no volteo a ver Ichika que solo la observo divertido...

-Claro que me siento honrado Tabane - dijo Ichika con sorna - no todos pueden presumir que se hano llevado a la cama a la mujer que se considera una de las mas listas del mundo...

-¡No te refieras a la super genio Tabane chan, como si fuera una especie de premio!...

Pero en respuesta, Ichika simplemente acaricio su mejilla con suavidad, haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

-Tienes razón, nadie merece ser tratado como un objeto - comento Ichika amablemente - menos alguien tan preciosa como tu Tabane, por el contrario deberían llenarte alabanzas y cariño, asi deben ser tratados todos.

Tabane se puso mas roja que antes, pero no dijo nada, así que solo se recostó en el pecho del chico.

-E-Eres demasiado extraño Ikkun - comento ella avergonzada - cuando nos reencontramos me trataste muy mal, apenas hace unos días atrás me robaste mi primer y mi virginidad, ahora me tratas con cariño...eres raro.

-no quiero escuchar eso de alguien que se viste como una niña y se pone orejas de conejo roboticas - dijo Ichika - llamar raro a alguien que te volvió mujer, se puede considerar descortés...- haciendo que Tabane lo volteara a ver

-Y-Y el mencionarlo es mas descortés y grosero, principalmente viniendo de un hombre y que es mas joven que...mmmmmm

Pero Ichika la silencio cuando le planto un beso que solo duro unos momentos, hasta que se separaron.

-Mejor digamos que ambos fuimos groseros, ¿de acuerdo Tabane?...

-D-De acuerdo...

Después de eso, hubo un silencio entre la super genio e Ichika que solo acariciaba su largo cabello purpura, hasta que...

-Tabane, ¿porque dejaste que la perra de Shiori te inculpara sobre el descontrol del Berserk Fury?...

Mas Tabane no respondió, simplemente siguió recostada en el pecho del chico dejando que este le acariciara el cabello.

-Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, me habría enojado bastante y le patearía el trasero hasta que pidiera perdón...

Tabane no respondía a lo que Ichika le decía, simplemente seguía recostada en el pecho.

-Tabane...

-I-Ikkun, no me preguntes algo tan difícil de responder, por favor...

-¿Tanto afecto le tienes a esa vieja bruja de Shiori?...

-E-Es mi mentora, la persona que me enseño parte de lo que se sobre los zoids y el como mejorarlos, la persona que guió mi camino en esto - Respondió la peli purpura - por eso realmente me cuesta estar enojada con ella y el solo pensar que me hecho toda la culpa sobre el asunto del Berserk Fury, me es algo imposible de creer, cuando principalmente ella fue la de la idea...realmente me costo aceptarlo cuando tu me contaste quien fue la persona que me inculpo, pero gracias a ti aun sigo en I.z.

Ichika simplemente sonrió después de escuchar a Tabane, esto era natural, pero que de alguna forma le agradaba que Tabane le agradeciera, bueno era obvio, ya que no siempre se escucha a la gran Shinonono Tabane dar las gracias a alguien.

-Bueno, no podía dejar que ese lindo trasero tuyo se fuera a la cárcel antes de que yo lo disfrutara, por eso es que me metí cuando te llevaban y te conté quien fue la persona responsable mientras te hacia mi mujer.

Asi es, Ichika le había a Tabane contado que Shiori fue la responsable de que casi se la llevaran a la cárcel mientras se la cogía.

-¡P-Pero no era necesario que me lo contaras mientras me lo hacías!...

-Era en ese momento o nunca - Respondió el chico como si no fuera la gran cosa - ademas ya deja de lloriquear, hablas como si fuera algo malo...

-N-No es que sea malo, pero hay momentos para conversar y otros para ...b-bueno, tu ya sabes de que hablo...

-No soy alguien que le guste hablar, sobre temas que no me importan, por eso aproveche en decírtelo mientras te cogía en posición de perrito...

-¡N-No me recuerdes en que posición me lo estabas haciendo I-Ikkun!...

-Ya deja de quejarte o te echare a patadas de mi habitación, para que todos los chicos del dormitorio te vean desnuda...

Tabane se callo en ese momento, pero para demostrar su enojo inflo las mejillas.

-A todo esto, me gustaría saber algo Tabane...

-¿Que cosa?...

-¿Porque mierda aceptaste ser la aprendiz de esa perra de Shiori? - pregunto Ichika algo irritado - sabias muy bien lo que esa familia me hizo y lo traicionera que es, aun asi tu...

Tabane se levanto lentamente y se sentó sobre Ichika, pero extrañamente tenia una mirada un poco triste.

-F-Fue la única que no dudo de mi talento para mejorar y crear Zoids - Respondió Tabane - Después de que Chi-chan detuvo la guerra y te exiliaron, fue la única persona que no me llamo loca por orquestar todo ese asunto, me dijo que tenia un gran genio que podía ir muy lejos y por eso la admire, asi que decidí seguirla y aprender de ella.

(Ya veo, esa vieja bruja se aprovecho de que Tabane estaba vulnerable en ese entonces y se acerco a ella, con el pretexto de que admiraba su genio, por supuesto esta tonta cayo en su trampa y desde entonces esa bruja la a estado usando para cumplir sus objetivos) - analizo Ichika mentalmente - (Fue algo demasiado astuto de su parte, ya que Tabane cumpliría lo que esa perra le pidiera y atraería las miradas, mientras sus objetivos se cumplían...pero la pregunta es..¿Porque ahora quiso deshacerse de ella?)

-P-Por eso la acepte como mi mentora...¿Uh?..

Ichika repentinamente puso su mano en la mejilla de Tabane y a diferencia de otras veces, le sonrió amablemente, lo que no sabia Tabane es que esta sonrisa ocultaba una intención algo oscura.

(Jejejeje...bien primero comenzare contigo Shiori Orimura, me quedare con tu aprendiz y con todo lo que viene con ella)

-¿I-Ikkun?...

-Oye Tabane, ¿Quieres tener a mi bebe?...

Tabane solo se puso bastante roja después de escuchar la pregunta e intentaba decir algo, pero no podía decir nada por la vergüenza.

-Se que esto es repentino, pero si aceptas te prometo que ya no permitiré que alguien mas te utilice como la estúpida de Shiori Orimura lo hizo...

-¡P-P-Pero Ikkun, si Houki chan se entera que le estas proponiendo tener tu Bebé a Tabane chan, ella...ella...!

-Tranquila, si te preocupa que Houki se enfade contigo, las embarazare a ambas y los 3 podremos vivir juntos muy felices...

-¿Muy..felices?...

-Si, ella también tendrá a mi bebé y no habrá motivo porque tenga que envidiarte, es mas...las embarazare al mismo tiempo, así podrás demostrarle tu amor de hermana mayor...

-¡¿Mi amor de Hermana Mayor?!...

Tabane en ese instante comenzó a imaginarse a ella y Houki desnudas en una cama, mientras se abrazaban amorosamente, después otra imagen apareció y era ella misma estando sentada al lado de su hermana mientras las 2 tienen panzas de embarazadas y finalmente llego otra imagen, donde esta ella y Houki, abrazando a Ichika teniendo a sus respectivos bebés en brazos.

Sin que se diera cuenta, Tabane comenzó a babear de la emoción, el solo pensar que podría ser feliz al lado de su hermana, la lleno de un sentimiento de emoción y alivio.

Ichika simplemente la miro aburrido, era como si no le sorprendiera el actuar de Tabane y principalmente, parecía que supiera que pensaba.

(Asi que es igual que la idiota de Chifuyu, tiene un complejo bastante fuerte por su hermana menor...es una maldita enferma) pensó Ichika mientras mira detenidamente a la super genio que no dejaba de babear

-Si, si las 2 te compartimos y ambas tenemos un bebé tuyo, ella no me odiara... -musito Tabane emocionada - ¡Si, entonces la super genio Tabane chan acepta tener a tu bebé!...

-Buena respuesta, ahora entonces...

-¡espera Ikkun! - exclamo la super genio mientras pone sus manos enfrente...

-¿Que pasa?...

-Dijiste que embarazarías a Tabane chan junto a Houki chan...¿No es asi? - pregunto la auto nombrada seriamente - si es verdad lo que dices, entonces tendrás que esperar para embarazarme...

Ichika realmente se molesto un poco por lo que dijo Tabane, bueno era natural ya que era la primera vez que alguien se le resistía en tener intimidad al menos mas de una vez y principalmente ponía condiciones para tenerla.

(¡Rayos, resulto mas lista esta loca de lo que pensaba!) pensó Ichika frustrado (Normalmente cuando les digo ese tipo de cosas que formaremos una familia y las haré felices, ellas no se resisten y se lanzan sobre mi, pero Tabane si tomo en cuenta el detalle de Houki y hasta que no me la coja junto a Houki, no accederá a tener mas sexo conmigo...)

-P-Pero Tabane, eso no significa que tengamos que dejar de practicar para tener a nuestro bebé...

-¡No Ikkun, un trato es un trato, por lo tanto no podrás tocar a la super genio y Idol de todos Tabane chan, hasta que Houki chan este presente!...

-O-Ok...

-Pero...

-¿Pero?...¿Huh?...

Mas Ichika quedo desconcertado cuando Tabane lo abrazo, enredando sus brazos atras de la espalda del joven piloto.

-Sabes Ikkun, tu eres el único hombre al que le he permitido verme de esta forma y el primero que ha robado todas mis primeras veces de mujer - Comento Tabane repentinamente - El solo pensar que podre forma una familia junto a ti y Houki chan, hace que mi corazón lata muy fuerte y eso me hace muy feliz...

El comentario de Tabane desconcertó a Ichika que no supo que decir, por que solo acaricio el largo cabello de la super genio que acepta el gesto.

-Dices muchas cosas extrañas Tabane, estas muy segura del que no te traicionare ni te usare como lo hizo esa perra idiota de Shiori Orimura...pero no hay garantía en ello.

-Si la hay - refuto Tabane - es cierto que tu el legendario relámpago negro, me robaste tecnología muchas veces en el pasado antes de que supiera exactamente quien era y para colmo se la vendiste a gente mala que quiere ocasionar conflicto en el mundo, cosa que me hizo de dudar de ti cuando nos volvimos a ver, principalmente cuando me perseguiste con tu Comando Wolf, pero cuando impediste que esos hombres malos me llevaran para encerrarme, algo dentro de mi se encendió y me dijo que tu me cuidarías de todo el peligro que me rodeara, asi como lo hiciste con Mado-cchi...

Ichika sintió como su corazón se apretaba un poco, esa era la culpa que lo carcomía un poco del utilizar a Tabane para su venganza, mas no dijo nada para refutar lo que dijo ella.

-Ikkun, cuida de mi y Houki chan de ahora en adelante...

Tabane en ese instante cerro los ojos, para dormir en el pecho de Ichika que solo seguía acariciando su cabello mientras miraba el techo.

(¿Porque la gente últimamente quiere que yo la proteja?) Penso Ichika para cerrar los ojos (De lo que deberían cuidarse es de mi, yo soy lo peor que hay en el mundo)

Mansión Orimura/balcón - Mientras tanto

La luna llena iluminaba cada rincón del espeso bosque que rodeaba al hogar de la familia Orimura que a la vez es una poderosa fortaleza. Los suaves rayos de luz blanca, iluminaban con mas fuerza el balcón principal de este lugar, donde curiosamente se había dado el primer reencuentro de Ichika con sus padres y abuelos después de 10 largos años.

Izanami se encontraba bebiendo una taza te en este lugar, mientras observaba al majestuoso astro y el suave viento agitaba su largo cabello negro que era tan oscuro como la propia noche.

Extrañamente tenia dibujada una suave sonrisa en el rostro que denotaba algo de su orgullo y su felicidad, a pesar de que se encontraba completamente sola.

-Esta noche es magnifica - musito ella - una noche digna de mi, ¿No lo crees asi querido?...

Izanami volteo hacia atrás en ese instante y como si fuera una casualidad, ahi se encontraba su esposo Izanagi que estaba recargado en la entrada del lugar, observándola con una suave sonrisa.

-Ven aquí, no quedes ahí parado solo observándome...

Después de escuchar la petición de su esposa, este no tardo en moverse hacia ella con tranquilidad. En cuanto estuvo justo atras de ella, la abrazo con un gran cariño.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía tan feliz Izanami... - Comento Izanagi amablemente - Si me pongo a pensar, la ultima vez que habias estado de tan buen humor, fue hace 10 años, una semana antes de que abandonáramos a Ichika.

El comentario de Izanagi, hizo que la sonrisa de Izanami se hiciera un tanto mas grande.

-Es curioso como actúa la vida, hace 10 años abandonamos a nuestro único hijo varón por la humillación que mi hizo pasar ante el mundo, pero ahora el parece que se esta esforzando por mi, su madre...

Izanagi dejo de abrazar a su esposa en ese instante y la miro con rareza, como si no entendiera de lo que hablara.

-¿En que te basas para decir eso?...

-No finjas que no entiendes lo que digo, desde ese dia que el desperdicio de espacio nos informo que fue derrotada por Ichika, hemos observado cada movimiento que hace, desde antes y después de nuestro reencuentro - respondió Izanami con algo de seriedad - En cada batalla que ha tenido, ha demostrado completamente que es un Orimura y me lo confirmo hace días atrás, al matar a esas inútiles que eran nuestras guarda espaldas.

-Pero después de hacer eso, nos declaro la guerra Izanami y puso a Madoka bajo su protección...

-Es cierto que nos declaro la guerra y esta protegiendo a ese desperdicio de espacio que ya no es mi hija, pero lo mas seguro que esta actuando por un capricho...algo que no me molesta en absoluto - dijo Izanami mientras se levanta de su asiento - puede que sea idéntico a ti físicamente Izanagi pero su forma de actuar es idéntica a la mía, hace lo que el quiere y no se inmuta ante las amenazas, se pone firme incluso ante sus propios padres...algo que ni sus estúpidas hermanas hicieron.

-Pero eso no explica lo que dices...

-A lo que voy, es que el me esta desafiando para demostrar su valor, asi como yo lo hice con padre para tomar el liderato del Clan Orimura - Comento Izanami - si realmente no le interesara la familia, jamas nos habría declarado la guerra, simplemente se habría hecho a un lado cuando nuestras guardaespaldas intentaron matar a ese estorbo y nos ignoraría...¡Eso me hace tan feliz, ya que por fin mi hijo después de tanto tiempo, comenzara a cumplir mis deseos y yo le retribuiré dándole todo este amor que se ha estado acumulando durante años!

Izanagi simplemente sonrió amablemente, como si estuviera de acuerdo con lo que decia su esposa.

-Espero que tu deseo se haga realidad Izanami, mientras tu seas feliz, yo también lo seré...

-¡Asi debe de ser, después de tanto tiempo mi hijo regresara al lugar que pertenece! - Exclamo Izanami con alegría - ¡Ichika pronto regresara a los brazos de su amada madre!...

I.Z/Hangar - Al dia siguiente

Después de terminar las clases, Ichika no tardo en irse al Hangar donde estaba guardado su Comando Wolf, para hacerle unas cuantas revisiones al sistema operativo y al blindaje que aun tenia algunos daños por su batalla contra el Geno saurer de Madoka que no había regresado desde ese dia.

Todos los estudiantes e Instructores que estaban presentes en el lugar miraban al chico algo sorprendidos, ya que estaba en completo silencio. Normalmente cuando el trabaja en su Zoid, era muy ruidoso pero ahora estaba concentrado, haciendo su trabajo como si no le interesara nada mas.

Pero lo que mas llamaba la atención de la mayoría que eran mujeres, es que trabajaba sin camisa, lo que dejaba al descubierto su torso bien tonificado y sus brazos fornidos, aunque estaban llenos de varias cicatrices, eran bastante atractivos y llamativos para la comunidad femenina.

Algunas ya estaban babeando por el solo verlo e imaginándose varias cosas subidas de tono, pero Ichika estaba tan concentrado en lo suyo que no noto las miradas o esa era hasta que...

*Ichika*..

Se escucho que alguien lo llamo, el inmediatamente volteo hacia abajo y vio parada cerca de su Zoid a..

-Chifuyu..¿Que necesitas?...

Una vena se marco en la frente de la nombrada que se veía bastante enojada...

-¡Trae tu maldito trasero hacia acá ahora mismo jovencito! - ordeno furiosa ella -

Ichika miro algo confundido a su hermana y extrañamente a todo pronostico, este la obedeció en el momento, por lo que dio un salto hacia abajo y cayo enfrente de ella...

-¿Que nece...?...¡Ay, Ay, Ay!...

Pero no lo dejo terminar de hablar cuando lo sujeto de la oreja y lo comenzó a jalar hacia afuera, dejando a todos mas que confundidos, ya que esta era una escena mas que peculiar.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a fuera, exactamente en un algún lugar aislado donde pudieran hablar sin ser interrumpidos, finalmente lo soltó.

El simplemente se sobo la oreja y Chifuyu le sostuvo la mirada que era un tanto fria y seria.

-¿Y bien? - Pregunto Chifuyu repentinamente...

-¿Eh?...

-¡Nada de "Eh", quiero que me expliques porque demonios le declaraste la guerra al resto de la familia!...

Ichika quedo perplejo por un momento al escuchar lo que habia dicho Chifuyu, pero el no respondió, simplemente se quedo ahi parado sin decir nada.

-Por que se me dio la maldita gana - Respondio Ichika como si nada - si eso era lo que querías saber, entonces regresaré a mis labores...

Ichika se dio la media vuelta e intento regresar al hangar...

-¡No mientas! - Exclamó Chifuyu furiosa mientras lo sujeta por el brazo - ¡se muy bien que hay otro motivo para que hicieras semejante estupidez, pero quiero escucharlo de tu boca!...

Ichika no volteo a mirar a su hermana mayor, a pesar de que lo estaba sujetando por el brazo.

Guardo silencio por unos segundos, hasta que inhaló un poco de aire, para que luego procediera a responder...

-Si lo dices por Madoka, entonces tienes toda la razón - Respondió Ichika...

-Lo sabía - bufo Chifuyu mientras suelta a Ichika - Lo que hiciste fue una completa locura y muy estúpido Ichika...

-¿Más que el destierro de Madoka?...

Ante la pregunta, Chifuyu se quedo completamente callada y solo volteo la mirada...

-No se por que solo te preocupas por mi, cuando tienes otra hermana menor Chifuyu -Dijo Ichika para que volteara a ver a la nombrada con enojo - Esos bastardos le ordenaron a sus guardaespaldas matar a Madoka, por el simple hecho de no haber cumplido con sus expectativas, por supuesto yo no me quedaría de brazos mientras sucedía eso.

Chifuyu bajo la mirada y apretado los puños con bastante fuerza, pero decidió hablar.

-Cuando me comunique con Madre para intentar hacer que cambiara de opinión sobre tu compromiso, me dijo que no y también me contó sobre tu declaración de guerra, que iniciaste al matar a sus guardaespaldas sin ningún motivo, pero ahora que lo escucho de ti, me doy cuenta que me estaba mintiendo solo para que dudará de ti...

Ichika se volvió a dar la media vuelta en ese momento y miró al cielo por unos segundos.

-No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta que esos bastardos siempre mienten - Dijo Ichika con fastidio - Chifuyu... ¿Porque insistes en preocuparte por mí?, Madoka esta allá afuera, en alguna parte sin que nadie pueda apoyarla...

-P-Pero ella puede cuidarse sola, por eso no me preocupo, se que es fuerte...

Después de decir eso, Ichika volteo a mirarla directamente a los ojos con mucho enojo...

-¡¿Entonces porque es fuerte no merece que se preocupen por ella?! - pregunto Ichika con furia - ¡Maldición, Madoka estaba llorando después de escuchar como los bastardos la desconocían como uno de ellos, sus lágrimas estaban llenas de rabia y sufrimiento!...

Chifuyu no podía decir algo para callar a Ichika, solo se quedo ahi parada escuchando atentamente lo que decía, en cambio el respiro profundamente para calmarse.

-Por eso no pensé en abandonarla cuando mas necesitaba apoyo, por eso me metí en la pelea y mate a esas desgracias antes de que si quiera le tocaran un pelo - Comento Ichika seriamente mientras caminaba de regreso al hangar - En cuanto mi Comando Wolf este completamente reparado, saldré a buscar a esa tonta, no pienso abandonarla...¿Pero porque te digo esto?, tu no me entiendes...

-Ichika, yo te entiendo, pero...

-¡¿Pero que Chifuyu?!...¡Madoka te necesita mas que nunca y lo único que haces es preocuparte por un maldito que no tiene futuro!...

-¡No hables así de ti Ichika!...

-¡cierra la boca Chifuyu, tu no sabes nada de mi, soy una completa basura que no merece compasión de nadie y merezco lo peor, pero Madoka aun es blanca y no a cometido ningún pecado que manche esa pureza, aunque tu no vez eso, solo piensas en tus propios intereses y la haces aun lado como el resto de los Orimura!...

-I-Ichika, yo solo quiero que s-seas feliz, por eso me preocupo mas por ti que por Madoka, a ella la he cuidado mas tiempo...

Ichika simplemente suspiro después de escuchar la respuesta de Chifuyu.

-Si en verdad quieres que seas feliz, entonces por una vez compórtate como una hermana mayor en vez de una instructora y muestra algo de cariño como preocupación a Madoka cuando la traiga de regreso...

Con dicho eso, Ichika finalmente dejo atrás a Chifuyu y regreso adentro de hangar.

-Ichika...¿porque de repente te preocupas tanto por Madoka?...

Cafetería - Un par de horas mas tarde

Después de hablar con Chifuyu y terminar su trabajo en el hangar, Ichika se dirigió a la cafetería para comer algo. En cuanto tuvo su comida busco una mesa vacía para poder sentarse y disfrutarla, pero en su búsqueda vio a cierto grupo de chicas que estaba reunido en una del rincón.

Estas chicas eran ni mas ni menos que Houki, Rin, Cecilia, Charlotte, Laura, Ran e incluso el propio Dan estaban disfrutando de su almuerzo mientras platicaban, como estudiantes comunes de preparatoria.

Todas platicaban alegremente, hasta que vieron a Ichika pararse enfrente de ellas.

-I-Ichika - Dijo Houki con temor - ¿Q-Que haces aquí?...

-¿No es obvio?..También vine por comida...

-Y-Ya veo - Hablo Rin...

-E-Eso es bueno, eres un chico en crecimiento... - Comento Charlotte - por eso eres tan fuerte.

-Charlotte t-tiene razón, eres muy fuerte...

-¿Y-Y porque viniste con nosotras?... - pregunto Ran...

Ichika miro confundido al grupo de chicas que se veian bastante nerviosas, por el simple hecho estar en su presencia.

-¿Que mierda les pasa a ustedes?, es raro que se porten tan nerviosas...¿Acaso Chifuyu las reprendió de nuevo por alguna tontería?...

Pero ninguna de ellas respondió, simplemente se miraron entre ellas.

-¿Chicas?...

Todas en ese instante se levantaron rápidamente de la mesa y procedieron a retirarse.

-O-Oigan, ¿A donde van?...

-¡L-Lo sentimos Ichika, recordamos que tenemos algo que hacer! - respondió Houki mientras se alejaba con las demás.

Sin mas que decirle al joven mercenario, todas se alejaron rápidamente como si su vida dependiera de ello.

La única que se quedo sentada en su lugar, era Laura que bebía un jugo mientras observaba a Ichika que también la miraba.

-¿Y tu porque no te fuiste?... - pregunto Ichika a la peliplateada

-Porque yo no te tengo miedo...

La respuesta sorprendió un poco a Ichika y extrañamente dejo caer la comida que traía consigo.

-¿Miedo?...

-Si, desde que te vieron matar a las guardaespaldas de la familia Orimura, comenzaron a tenerte miedo y te ven como un monstruo.

Laura siguió bebiendo su jugo como si no pasara nada, era otra platica mas para ella, en cambio Ichika apretó los puños con fuerza, demostrando así un poco de sus sentimientos.

Pero esto solo duro unos momentos, hasta que solo sonrió divertido...

-Con que esas tenemos ¿eh? - Musito Ichika - Bien, no me importa, no necesito cobardes en mi alrededor...Laura..

-¿Si?...

-Ven conmigo...

-Esta bi...¿Eh?...

Mas no pudo terminar de hablar, cuando Ichika la saco de su asiento y la cargo como si fuera una princesa, para que finalmente se la llevara mientras es observado por todos...

-¡¿I-I-Ichika?!...

-No te alteres, haremos lo que te prometí hace unas semanas...

Laura abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se sonrojo para que dijera...

-¡¿Vamos a hacer bebés?!... - Pregunto Laura emocionada pero...

PAM

Pero Ichika se tropezó con ella, después de escuchar lo que pregunto, para que luego volteara a verla algo enojado.

-¡Claro que si idiota, pero no tienes que gritarlo a todo pulmón! - Exclamo Ichika enfadado para que luego se levantara y otra vez se la llevara entre sus brazos, volviendo a serenarse - No me gusta revelar mis intimidades a todo el mundo y menos a un grupo de vírgenes inexpertos...

Con dicho eso Ichika salio de la cafetería con Laura entre sus brazos

Clase 1-1 - Al dia siguiente

Las clases estaban apunto de comenzar en el grupo que estaba a cargo de Chifuyu. Casi todo el mundo estaba presente, a excepción de cierta chica alemana que habia desparecido con Ichika desde el dia de ayer.

Esto preocupo a Chifuyu que ya habia llegado al lugar, esto era porque Laura no era una estudiante que faltara o llegara tarde a sus clases, por el contrario era la chica mas puntual de todo el lugar, pero ahora no estaba por ningún lado.

-Shinonono...¿en donde esta Bodewig?

-No lo se Orimura sensei...

-Alcott...

-Tampoco lo se Orimura sensei...

-Huang...

-Lo siento Orimura sensei, tampoco lo se...

-Dunois...

-Perdón Orimura sensei, yo tampoco se en donde esta Laura...

El que las 4 chicas con las que Laura se junta normalmente, no supieran donde estaba la pequeña soldado, preocupo un poco a Chifuyu, el no saber nada de ella realmente le provocaba un poco de dolor de cabeza, ya que tendría que ir a buscarla.

Lo que no sabia ella, es que su propio hermano menor se la había llevado consigo para hacer actos indecentes, bueno al menos ella no lo sabia, hasta ahora...

-¡Orimu se la llevo consigo el día de ayer en la hora del almuerzo! - Exclamo Honne repentinamente con alegría, asustando a Chifuyu...

-¿Eh?...¿Orimu?...

-¡Si, asi le digo al hermano de Mado chan!...

-Y-Ya veo - Dijo Chifuyu con desconcierto - Pero volviendo al punto, entonces Ichika se llevo a Laura consigo ¿Verdad?...

-¡Si, yo estaba ahi cuando lo hizo y también cuando Laura chan grito que iba a hacer bebés con Orimu! - Respondió Honne alegremente - Después de eso ya nadie los vio...

Una vena se marco en la frente de Chifuyu y una sonrisa un tanto aterradora se dibujo en su rostro.

-¡Maldito mocoso Gigolo, me las va a pagar! - Exclamo Chifuyu -

Sin nada que decirle a sus alumnos, Chifuyu se dirigió a la puerta, dando pisadas bastante fuertes que expresaban su enfado. Algunos de los presentes pensaron que Chifuyu iría a buscar a Ichika para castigarle por llevarse a una de sus alumnas.

Hubo otros quienes pensaron que Chifuyu iría a buscar Ichika para reprenderlo por mal comportamiento y hacer que una de sus alumnas dijera cosas que alteraban la moral publica del Instituto, pero lo que realmente era, es que Chifuyu quería golpear a Ichika por haberse llevado a Laura para tener intimidad en vez de ella.

Pero justo en el momento que abrió la puerta, se encontró con la sorpresa que Ichika estaba parado del otro lado, cargando en su espalda a Laura que claramente se le podia ver algo cansada.

-Te traigo a tu alumna Chifuyu - Dijo Ichika para pasar al salón y dejarla en su asiento

Todos miraron con desconcierto al chico que ahora procedía a retirarse. El solo ver como le daba tan poca importancia a la legendaria piloto, al punto que se daba el lujo de entrar a su clase para dejar a una de sus compañeras e irse como si nada, realmente les resultaba difícil de creer.

Bueno, eso era para la mayoría, hubo algunos que pensaron que Ichika abusaba de la preferencia que Chifuyu le daba sobre todos los demás aprendices de piloto Zoid para hacer lo que se le daba la gana, cosa que era muy cierto.

Pero esta vez Ichika solo le entrego a su alumna a Chifuyu y quiso irse sin hacer escándalo, pero en el momento que dio un paso fuera del salon, ella lo sujeto por cuello con ambos brazos, haciendo una llave de lucha libre.

-¡¿A-Ahora que hice Chifuyu?!...

-Maldito mocoso Gigolo, ¡¿Como te atreviste a tener intimidad con una de mis estudiantes?!...- Pregunto Chifuyu mientras aumenta la fuerza de su agarre - ¡Hay reglas en este instituto mocoso estúpido!

La pregunta que hizo Chifuyu, hizo pensar a la mayoría que realmente estaba enfada por que Ichika se atrevió a profanar a una de sus estudiantes, pero lo que en verdad sucedía, es que estaba celosa.

-¡L-Lo se, pero no le hice nada!...

Chifuyu en ese instante soltó a Ichika que cayo de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a inhalar aire para recuperarse un poco, pero solo lo hizo unos momentos cuando Chifuyu hizo que volteara a verla.

-¡¿Enserio?!...

-¡Claro que si tonta! - Respondió Ichika mientras se masajea la traquea - ¡No le hice nada, no soy cualquier tipo de hombre que no considera...! -

-F-Fue tan intenso - Dijo Laura interrumpiendo a Ichika, haciendo que los hermanos voltearan a verla...

-¿Que dijiste Bodewig?...

-Me lo hizo tan duro y en tantas posiciones durante varias horas, que apenas puedo mantenerme en pie...

Chifuyu volteo hacia atrás de una forma mecánica hacia donde estaba Ichika parado contemplándose los dedos como si nada, dándole una mirada fria y asesina.

-¡¿No que no le hiciste nada?!...

-No - Refuto Ichika - Lo que yo quise decir es que no le hice nada...Nada que ella no quisiera y por eso me la cogí en varias posiciones

La respuesta dejo petrificados a varios que no supieron como reaccionar, principalmente Chifuyu.

-Sabes algo curioso de esta chica, pese a tener un cuerpo pequeño, debo admitir que sabe como usarlo a pesar de que era una virgen...

PAAM

Chifuyu intento dar un poderoso puñetazo a Ichika que el esquivo al moverse un poco, logrando que el puño de su hermana estampara contra la pared.

-Si que tienes fuerza Chifuyu, ahora entiendo porque estos tontos te tienen miedo...- Comento Ichika divertido - Bueno ahora me voy, nos vemos...

Ichika salio a toda prisa del salón, dejando atrás a todos.

-¡Maldito mocoso!...

No pasaron ni 2 segundos de que Ichika salio del salón, cuando Chifuyu también lo hizo para darle persecución al chico que corría alegre por el pasillo.

-¡Ven aquí ahora mismo, niño idiota!...

Ichika volteo hacia, donde vio que Chifuyu lo perseguía y estaba a nada de alcanzarlo, pero en vez de detenerse aumento la velocidad, dejando atras a ella.

-¡Alcánzame si puedes vieja loca!...

Ichika en ese instante salto hacia fuera por una de la ventanas del edificio que extrañamente estaban abiertas, cosa que asusto a Chifuyu que inmediatamente se asomo para ver si el estaba bien.

Para fortuna de el y alivio de ella, el logro caer encima de un arbol el cual uso para ir directamente hacia el suelo sano y salvo.

-¡Nos vemos!...

-¡Maldito mocoso!...

Chifuyu también hizo lo mismo, salto por la ventana hacia el árbol el cual uso para bajar sana y salva al suelo, para que asi siguiera con la persecución.

Dormitorios/varones (Habitación 1075) - Minutos mas tarde

Los minutos transcurrieron rápidamente desde que Chifuyu comenzó a perseguir a Ichika por todo el Instituto Zoid, aunque por un rato le perdió la pista, pero gracias a algunas colegas y uno que otro estudiante, supo que Ichika se encontraba en los dormitorios de los hombres, exactamente en su habitación.

Claramente se le veía agotada, pero eso a ella no le importaba en este momento, lo único que quería era patear el trasero a su pequeño hermano menor por haberse metido con otra mujer.

(¡Ahora si, vas a pagármelas Ichika)

Chifuyu lentamente fue abriendo la puerta para no hacer ruido, queriendo evitar que Ichika se pusiera alerta y escapara por la ventana, aunque era casi imposible, ya que la habitación esta ubica hasta el ultimo piso del edificio, así que técnicamente no podría escapar.

Cuando finalmente abrio la puerta, vio que Ichika estaba recostado en su cama como si no pasara nada. trono sus nudillos con fuerza, camino hacia el y se preparo para golpearlo.

-¿Cuales es tu ultimo deseo antes de que te mate Ichika?...

Ichika abrió el ojo derecho y volteo a verla con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

-Dame un beso...- Respondió Ichika - solo eso pido.

Chifuyu se sonrojo por la petición, realmente le gusto que Ichika le pidiera un beso, pero aun seguía enfadada con el y quería molerlo a golpes.

-Vamos Chifuyu, no tengo todo el dia, si vas a cumplir mi ultimo deseo hazlo ya, sino ya matame como dices...

-B-Bien...¡Pero después del beso te mato!...

Chifuyu se sentó justo al lado de Ichika y le luego le dio un suave beso en la boca por unos segundos, hasta que se separo un poco...

-A-Ahi tienes, ¡Ahora voy a...mmmmm!

Pero no se espero que Ichika la jalara de nueva cuenta hacia el y le diera un profundo beso frances, donde compartieron sus fluidos por unos largos segundos, hasta que se separaron para poder respirar.

Chifuyu estaba bastante ruborizada despues de eso, era la primera vez que Ichika la besaba de esa manera. Esto le provocaba un sentimiento extraño dentro de si, quería compartir otro beso así con su pequeño hermano, pero su enojo chocaba con ese sentimiento provocando en ella bastante confusión.

-¡¿P-Pero que demonios Ichika?!...¡Tu dijiste que..!

-Un beso, eso fue lo que te pedi - Completo Ichika - Lo que tu me diste antes de este beso, solamente fue un contacto de labios y nada mas o en otras palabras, no fue un beso...

-¡P-Pero...!

-Bueno, ya que cumpliste mi petición, creo que lo justo es permitirte que cumplas con el cometido que te trajo hasta aqui Chifuyu...

Ichika extendió sus brazos en su cama, dejando expuesto su abdomen para que fuera golpeado, esperando el golpe de su hermana, hasta que...

PAW

Ella le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago con bastante fuerza, provocado que el se retorciera de dolor...

-Listo, ahora muérete del dolor idiota - Dijo Chifuyu enojada -

-¿Q-Que crees que estoy haciendo estúpida? - Pregunto Ichika mientras se sujeta el estomago con ambos brazos - R-Realmente si me dolió ese golpe mujer...

Chifuyu simplemente se dio la vuelta y se cruzo de brazos indignada e inflo las mejillas como si estuviera haciendo un berrinche.

-¿Eso es lo único que tienes que decir?...

-¿Eh?...

-¡Nada de "Eh" y responde lo que acabo de preguntarte...!

Ichika se recupero un poco del dolor y suspiro un poco con cansancio.

-¿Que quieres que te diga?...

-¡El porque me fuiste infiel con Bodewig, aun cuando me tienes a mi y me convertiste en tu mujer! - Respondió Chifuyu con enojo - ¡eso es lo que quiero que me digas!...

-¡EEEEEHHHHHH!...

-¡Responde!...

-Jaaaaaaa...bien - Dijo Ichika con fastidio - Veras, ¿Como te lo digo?...Pues lo único que hice fue recompensarle a Laura su lealtad...

-¿Su lealtad?...¡Explícate!

-No, ya te conteste lo que querías, asi que ya no pienso decir mas Chifuyu...

-¡Oye!...

-Ademas en ningún momento te dije que eras mi mujer...

-¡¿Q-Que?!...

-Es cierto que tuvimos sexo, pero eso no te hace mi mujer exactamente...mas bien yo diría que eres como mi propiedad ahora...

Chifuyu en ese instante se le fue encima a Ichika e intento ahorcarlo, pero este la sujeto de ambas manos, evitando que lograra su cometido...

-¡Maldito mocoso y yo que creía que si te importaba!...

-Claro que me importas...

La respuesta dejo aun mas confusa a Chifuyu que ahora lentamente retiraba sus manos.

-¿Q-Que quieres decir?...

-Te lo diré sin rodeos, al ser mi propiedad no permitiré que nadie te toque y te lastime de ninguna forma, ni siquiera yo lo haré, eso es lo que significa ser mi propiedad...- Respondió Ichika seriamente mientras acaricia la cara de Chifuyu que estaba pensativa - pero eso no significa que vas a ser la única mujer de mi propiedad, tomare lo que me gusta y no lo soltare, por eso lo marco como mio, asi como lo hice con Bodewig, la estúpida de Dunois que estoy considerando dejarla libre y Tabane, así que si no te gusta que tenga mas mujeres, puedes irte y buscarte a otro...

Chifuyu estaba entre la espada y la pared, podía negarse a compartir a Ichika con otras, pero si lo hacia significaba que tendria que alejarse, al menos eso había entendido, asi que lo único que pudo hacer fue resignarse.

-Jaaaa...bien, acepto que tengas mas mujeres... - Dijo Chifuyu derrotada - ¡Pero lo máximo que te tolerare serán 9 mujeres mas, así que escoge bien idiota!...

Con dicho eso, Chifuyu salio de la habitación, aunque caminaba por el pasillo algo pensativa sobre lo que había hecho, pero se detuvo por un momento al darse cuenta de algo importante...

-Espera...¿También menciono a la idiota de Tabane? - Se pregunto Chifuyu - ¡Ese idiota me las va a pagar después, pero ahora voy a cazar a ese conejo estúpido!...

Asi como lo dijo, Chifuyu salio en búsqueda de Tabane para darle su merecido.

Sala de profesores - Horas mas tarde

El día había transcurrido con bastante normalidad parar todos los que habitan el Instituto Zoid, incluso para Chifuyu que no había dado clases durante todo el día a sus estudiantes.

La única que no podía decir esto era Maya, ya que ahora estaba llena de trabajo de ella y de su colega de la que no se sabia nada desde que salio en persecución de su hermano menor.

Y al decir que también hacia el trabajo de Chifuyu, significaba que tenia que resolver los asuntos que ella normalmente atiende, como por ejemplo, tratar con militares que llegan al Instituto buscando su ayuda, asi como lo hacia en este momento.

Maya estaba nerviosa de solo ver al hombre que estaba sentado del otro lado de su escritorio, observándola con una mirada fria.

El era un hombre que parece tener un cuerpo que está bien tonificado, poderoso y robusto. Sus ojos son de color verde oscuro y ligeramente oblongos, con una marca azul en forma de "V" debajo del ojo izquierdo. Su cabello rubio está diseñado para reflejar el de un corte típico del ejército, afeitado cerca de su cabeza a lo largo de los lados.

Este parecía usar un uniforme militar, la camisa de su uniforme es verde de cuello alto alrededor de su garganta, desde la cual corrían cuatro franjas amarillas, una a cada hombro, y una en el centro de la espalda y la parte delantera del uniforme, cuyo cuerpo permanecía azul. La sección de tela sobre sus hombros era de color negro en lugar de gris, aunque las mangas tenían el mismo tipo de verde opaco. También tiene una armadura sobre los codos y guantes negros con piezas grises levantadas sobre cada nudillo. Su cinturón tiene hebilla plateada. Sus pantalones son de un paño más apretado y de un verde más oscuro, con una armadura acolchada sobre sus rodillas. Sus botas son de un pico hasta la mitad de las rodillas y con un borde grueso de color azul oscuro.

Extrañamente el desde que llego, no había dejado de ver a Maya que estaba más nerviosa a cada minuto que pasaba, para colmo el no había dicho ni una sola palabra en todo este tiempo, tampoco servia que Maya no le dijera ninguna palabra.

-eh...ah...Disculpe, pero ¿Porque esta aquí?...

Pero el no respondió, solo se quedo ahí sentado en silencio aun teniendo esa mirada fría.

-S-Señor...

Esta inmediatamente se levanto y saludo como todo un soldado a la pequeña profesora que lo miraba con miedo.

-¡Soy el oficial militar de la fuerza guardián, Rob Herman a su servicio señorita! - Exclamo el hombre fuertemente -

-M-Mucho gusto Oficial, yo soy Yamada Maya, instructora de este instituto - Dijo la autonombrada con miedo - a-ahora que nos dijimos nuestros nombres, puede decirme el motivo de su presencia en I.z..

El soldado se sentó inmediatamente y se sereno un poco, mostrando un rostro un poco mas amable y menos rígido.

-Vengo buscando a uno de los aprendices de piloto que estudia en este instituto - Respondió el rubio seriamente - para ser específico, vengo en búsqueda de aquel que llaman Ichika, mejor conocido como "Relámpago negro"...

Maya abrió los con sorpresa e incredulidad después de escuchar lo que dijo el oficial militar que parecía no mentir sobre sus intenciones.

-Y-Ya veo, pero...¿Para que quiere hablar con mi estudiante?...

-¿Su estudiante?...

-Si, da la casualidad que el chico que busca forma parte del grupo que estoy a cargo en el Instituto..

-Entiendo, si es asi...¡Le exijo que lo traiga ante mi!...

-¿Eh?...¿Eeeeeeeeh?...¡¿Pero porque quiere que lo traiga?!..

El militar regreso a su semblante serio y mostró una mirada afilada en ese momento.

-Tengo que hablar unos asuntos muy importantes con ese mocoso engreído...

-Y-Ya veo, pero necesito saber cuáles son esos asuntos que tiene con el, sino me temo que no puedo cumplir con lo que me solicita...

-Lamentablemente no son cosas que deba saber, principalmente cuando están relacionadas con ese mocoso que aunque usted no lo crea, es increíblemente peligroso...

-B-Bueno, eso yo no se lo puedo asegurar, desde que lo conozco a mostrado ser alumno ejemplar - Dijo Maya algo nerviosa - a-aunque luego se duerme en clase, pero aun así, es un buen estudiante, así que...

-Eso no viene al caso señorita - Dijo Rob con seriedad - ¡Ahora cumpla con lo solicitado, si no me veré en la necesidad de...!

*¿En que se vera en necesidad de hacer soldado?* - Pregunto una voz desde atrás, haciendo que Maya y el oficial militar voltearan y vieran a...

-¡Orimura sensei!...

Maya miro feliz a Chifuyu que se encontraba parada justo en la entrada de su oficina, aunque extrañamente venia cargando en su hombro derecho a cierta científico loco, la cual estaba inconsciente.

-¡No soy un soldado cualquiera, soy un oficial militar de alto rango!...

-Eso no me importa, mientras se encuentre en el Instituto, para mi usted no sera nada mas que un simple soldado...

Rob se enfureció por lo que dijo Chifuyu, pero luego se calmo un poco, ya que no quería hacer un escándalo..

-No importa, ahora solo cumpla con lo que le solicite profesora...

-P-Pero yo...

-mmmmm..¿Y con que autoridad usted le da ordenes a una de mis colegas?... - Pregunto Chifuyu

-Con la autoridad que me da el gobierno y...

-¡Eso es una estupidez! - Exclamo Chifuyu silenciando definitivamente al Oficial militar - ¡Ningún gobierno del mundo, ejercito o político, tiene autoridad en este instituto, mientras usted este dentro del Instituto Zoid, su palabra y posición valen tanto como la del personal que limpia los baños!...

-¡Eso es una falta de respeto!...

-¡No me importa, ahora si no tiene otro cosa que decir o hacer, le recomiendo que se retire por voluntad propia, sino tendré que llamar a seguridad para que lo saquen por la fuerza!...¡¿Quedo claro?!...

Rob miro furioso a Chifuyu que no se inmuto por su mirada, por el contrario se mantenía firme y estoica, como si no le importara nada de el. Lo único que pudo hacer Rob fue chasquear la lengua...

-Tsk...Maldición - espeto Rob mientras sale de la oficina pero se detuvo justo al lado de Chifuyu - No crea que esto se quedara así, buscare la manera de que mi autoridad valga en algún momento en este lugar y cuando eso pase, haré que sea despedida...

Con dicho eso, finalmente el oficial militar se retiro dejando a solas a Chifuyu y Maya que se veía un poco mas tranquila.

-Que alivio, ya se fue...

-Me hubieras llamado en cuanto llego este tipo para que yo lo recibiera como se lo merecía, Maya - Comento Chifuyu mientras se sienta en el escritorio de su colega - Digo, después de todo es mi trabajo el hacer este tipo de cosas...

-E-Es algo irónico que digas ese tipo de cosas ahora...

-¿Que quieres decir?...

-P-Pues desde que Ichika kun llego al instituto, le ha dado mucha mas importancia a el que a su propio trabajo - Respondio Maya - Y no trates de negarlo, hace rato en vez de dar clases a su grupo, prefirió perseguirlo para no se que...

Chifuyu sonrió suavemente después de escuchar lo que dijo Maya, cosa que se le hizo raro a la peliverde. Chifuyu se levanto del escritorio de su compañera y procedió a retirarse...

-No, no lo niego - Dijo Chifuyu - Por el contrario lo acepto y creo que por eso te he dejado bastante trabajo, pero te prometo que te lo recompensare de alguna manera...

-¡N-No es necesario Orimura sensei, no es que moleste ayudarle en el trabajo, pero creo que debe reconsiderar un poco sus prioridades!...

-Es enserio Maya - dijo Chifuyu seriamente para regresar a donde estaba su colega - Si necesitas algo, puedes decirme o mejor aun, ¿Que te parece formar parte del harem de Ichika?...

-¿Eh? - Pregunto Maya con desconcierto - ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH?!

-No te exaltes Maya...

-¡P-P-P-Pero eso es imposible, si usted me esta proponiendo semejante cosa, principalmente cuando a demostrado ser muy posesiva con el!...

-Lo se, pero hable con Ichika y básicamente me dijo que se seguirá metiendo con otras mujeres ademas de mi, así que no me quedo otra opción que aceptar y permitirle otras 9 mujeres mas ademas de mi...

-¡¿Y-Ya tuvo intimidad con usted?!...

-También con Dunois, Bodewig y la idiota de Tabane que no me había dicho nada, pero ese no es el caso en este momento...

Chifuyu tomo de las manos y miro directamente a los ojos a su colega que estaba bastante ruborizada al igual que nerviosa.

-Maya te lo pido como tu amiga y colega, forma parte del harem de Ichika - Pidio Chifuyu mientras se hinca -

-¡P-P-Pero yo...!

-Maya, se que puedo confiar en ti y ayudarme a que mi idiota hermano no tenga mas mujeres de las que yo le permitiré, ademas así ya no te dirán solterona desesperada que usa sus enormes pechos para seducir a sus alumnos...

-¡¿Quien me ha llamado asi?! - Pregunto Maya comicamente -

-Por favor, responde...

Chifuyu y Maya se miraron por varios segundos sin decir nada, hasta que...

PAF

Una de las maestras del lugar abrió la puerta de la oficina violentamente.

-¡Yamada sensei, uno de sus alumnos se...¿eh?!..

Pero dejo de hablar cuando vio a ambas mujeres, una hincada como si estuviera pidiendo matrimonio a la otra mientras se están sujetando de las manos. Al darse cuenta de esto Maya quito sus manos y miro nerviosa a su colega.

-¡¿Q-Que estabas diciendo?!...jajajaja

En ese instante la otra profesora reacciono y miro seriamente a ambas mujeres

-¡L-Lo que iba a decir, es que uno de sus alumnos esta siendo amenazado por los militares que se fueron hace un rato, para ser mas precisa, al que amenazan es a Ichika!...

Chifuyu y maya salieron rápidamente de la oficina sin perder ni un segundo

Afuera del edificio - Mientras tanto

Cierto joven mercenario estaba rodeado por varios soldados que le apuntaban con sus armas y principalmente por Rob Herman que tenia un cuchillo bastante grande el cuello del chico.

Extrañamente Ichika solo tenia las manos arriba, pero aun así sonreía.

-Vaya, vaya que forma tan peculiar de reencontrarnos Oficial Herman - Dijo Ichika con sorna - ¿Como esta tu equipo después de la paliza que les di en aquel bar hace meses atrás?...

Rob simplemente le enterró un poco el cuchillo en el cuello, haciendo que un poco de sangre brotara.

-Y todavía tienes la osadía de burlarte, niño estúpido - Dijo Rob con mucha seriedad - Por tu culpa, todos los soldados que están bajo mi cargo, son considerados un chiste, todo porque fueron apaleados por un simple mocoso que en este momento yo tengo acorralado.

-¡Oh vaya y yo que creía que eran una burla porque no saben pelear, ni porque saben conducir un Zoid en batalla!...

Todos los soldados cortaron cartuchos, para disparar en cualquier momento, apuntando a varias partes del cuerpo de Ichika que no se intimidaba por esto.

-Di algo mas niño estúpido y haré que mi equipo te deje como queso gruyer...

-No se que es peor, tu mal sentido del humor para decir chistes en este tipo de momentos o tu habilidad para pilotear Zoid, Oficial militar Rob Hermar...

Una vena se marco en la frente de Rob que alzo el brazo, listo para dar la señal que dispararan los soldados, pero en el momento que eso iba a suceder...

*¡Le dije que se largara de aquí, estúpido soldado!* - Exclamo una voz con furia en ese instante

Todo el mundo volteo hacia el edificio y vieron a Chifuyu y Maya, pero la primera se veia bastante enojada al punto de que intimido a varios soldados que se alejaron en cuanto la vieron acercarse a donde estaba Ichika y Rob.

En cuanto estuvo enfrente de ambos, miro con mucha seriedad a Rob y...

PAM

Le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo derribo al instante. Después de recibir el golpe, Rob miro con enojo a Chifuyu.

-¡¿Quien te crees para amenazar a uno de los estudiantes de este Instituto?!... - Pregunto Chifuyu Furiosa pero no recibió respuesta - ¡Mientras yo este aquí, usted no hara lo que quiera con cualquiera de los inofensivos aprendices a piloto que hay en este Instituto!...

Rob se levanto y miro a Ichika por unos segundos, hasta que se acerco a el y lo tomo por el saco de su uniforme, para que momentos después lo abriera violentamente, dejando expuesto lo que habia en el interior de este.

Chifuyu y Maya miraron incrédulas lo que habia dentro del saco de Ichika que era ni mas ni menos que...

-¡¿A-Armas y varios cuchillos?! - Pregunto Maya con desconcierto - ¡¿P-Pero porque las tiene?!...

-Este maldito mocoso, como le dije antes es en extremo peligroso, mas que cualquier criminal que haya conocido antes - Dijo Rob seriamente - Donde quiera que va, solamente causa destrucción, caos y muerte, asi que este chico es todo menos un inofensivo aprendiz de piloto zoid...

Chifuyu ignorando a todo el mundo, miro a Ichika a los ojos, como si esperara sacar una respuesta...

-¿Porque Ichika?...

-Es para defensa personal...

-¿Me lo juras?...

-Si...

-¿De verdad?...

-Si...

-¿No has dañado a nadie de I.z con estas armas?...

-Si fuera asi, tu serias la primera en saberlo Chifuyu, después de todo eres mi mujer...

Chifuyu sintió como si una flecha atravesara su corazón. Realmente el que Ichika la llamara su mujer, llenaba su corazón de una felicidad inexplicable y la única forma en que podía expresar esa felicidad era mostrando un fuerte rubor en su rostro que Maya noto inmediatamente...

Chifuyu miro a Rob en ese momento para decir...

-C-Creo que esta diciendo la verdad, asi que no tengo porque dudar de el...

(¡Solo dice eso porque le dijo que es su mujer!) Penso Maya con desconcierto...

-Tsk...y se niega a creer que este mocoso es peligroso y un cobarde...

-No mas que el imbécil que uso a sus soldados para amenazar a un adolescente que estaba caminando por aqui - Comento Ichika

-¡Tu cierra la boca!...

-¡El no cerrara la boca, porque esta diciendo nada mas que la verdad soldado!... -Dijo Chifuyu - ¡No solo usaste a tus soldados para inmovilizar a un chico, sino tambien para amenazarlo que lo matarías, cosa que ningún oficial militar o soldado jamas debe hacer!

-¡Yo jamas hice eso...!

-¿No?, si tu mismo me dijiste que harías que tu equipo me dejaría como queso gruyer hace un momento...

-S-Solo, solo era una broma, yo jamas haria semejante barbaridad y menos en una institución como esta..

*Vaya niño, ahora te acobardas cuando te tienen acorralado, realmente te falta madurar y tener un poco de carácter* - Dijo una voz haciendo que todos voltearan hacia la derecha donde vieron a cierto anciano que Ichika inmediatamente reconoció por lo que sonrio . - Al menos intenta ser un poco como Ichika y te aseguro que tus superiores te tendran en otro concepto...

-¡No quiero ser un maldito psicópata mujeriego, que es buscado a nivel mundial por su gran numero de crímenes! - Exclamo el nombrado con enojo hacia el anciano que simplemente se limpiaba el oído

-No me refería a que fueras igual a el de esa forma, me refiero a que tengas agallas y muestres tu valor incluso estando solo - Refuto el anciano para acercarse al chico que solo le sonreía - ¿Y tu de que te ríes mocoso?, no es para nada gracioso que provoques problemas con los militares cada vez que te encuentras con ellos y principalmente con Rob...

-Mira quien me lo dice, el viejo que me engaño una vez para asaltar una base militar solo para que re-abasteciera su estúpida maquina para hacer que nieve...

Después de decir eso, Ichika y el anciano se miraron con mucha seriedad por unos segundos, hasta que...

-Jajajajajajajaja...

Ambos repentinamente de la nada comenzaran a reírse y luego se dieran un fuerte abrazo.

-Jajajajaja y yo pensaba que lo habias olvidado niño...

-Ja... ni loco, ese fue lo primero que robe cuando iniciaba como mercenario y fue la segunda vez que humille a los militares...

(¿Segunda vez?) Penso Maya

-Si, el engañarte para hacer eso fue muy divertido, aaaah que recuerdos...

-Lo dices como si fuera la única vez que hicimos ese tipo de cosas - Dijo Ichika con aburrimiento - la ultima vez que asaltamos una base militar fue una semana antes de que aceptara venir a este lugar, osea no hace mucho...

-Jajajaja, es cierto siempre olvido ese tipo de cosas...

-Olvidas lo que te conviene querrás decir viejo...

-jajajajaja... es bueno verte Ichika, ¿porque no me preparas algo de comer mientras platicamos?...

-Y de nuevo cambias el tema, para evadir la realidad viejo...

El anciano tomo a Ichika por el hombro y se lo llevo hacia el edificio escolar mientras es observado por todos que no entendían lo que pasaba

-¿Q-Quien es ese señor? - Pregunto Maya repentinamente ganándose una sonrisa de Chifuyu

-Ese anciano es tu idolo Maya - respondió Chifuyu dejando impactada a la peliverde -

-¡¿Es el Dr. D?!...

-Si y como viste le tiene un gran aprecio a Ichika...

Chifuyu imito al anciano y a Ichika, se fue directamente hacia el edificio dejando atras a todos, pero no fue la unica en hacer esto, sino también Rob y sus hombres hicieron lo mismo.

La única que se quedo parada en su lugar fue Maya que no entendía el como repentinamente el ambiente cambio en cuanto llego su ídolo y se preguntaba como el anciano se colo al instituto.

Cafetería - Minutos mas tarde

Todos los militares, Maya, Chifuyu, Ichika y el Dr D, estaban disfrutando de la comida del lugar mientras platicaban.

-Y bien, ¿ A que viniste aquí viejo?- Pregunto Ichika - No es natural que tu salgas de tu laboratorio asi como si nada, debe de haber algún motivo en especial.

-Dame café...

-No, hasta que me digas a que viniste...

-¡Dame café, Dame café, Dame café, Dame café, Dame café!...

El ver que el anciano se comportaba como un niño haciendo un berrinche, dejo a Chifuyu y Maya bastante confundidas, por otro lado Ichika solo suspiro, así que se levanto, tomo una cafetera y le sirvio el cafe al anciano asi como se lo solicito, pero ambas mujeres quedaron desconcertadas cuando vieron que Ichika comenzó a añadirle sal para que finalmente lo batiera y se lo entregara al anciano que lo bebió.

-mmmmm...la sal esta justo como me gusta - Comento el anciano - tu si sabes como me gusta mi café, aunque preferiría haberlo acompañado con comida hecha por ti...

-Como no podría saber este tipo de cosas, si vivimos un tiempo juntos...

-Cierto, cierto y por eso me hace mucha falta tu compañia en la cabaña, no tengo quien me prepare la comida ni el cafe...

-Tu no quieres compañía viejo tonto, tu solo quieres un esclavo - Dijo Ichika ya algo irritado mientras aprieta su puño derecho -

-No te quejes Ichika, hacías lo mismo con Chiquita...

-Jaaaaa...tienes razón, pero a cambio de eso me enseño muchas cosas sobre como pilotear Zoids...

-Y yo te enseñe cosas que ni en este instituto te enseñan, por eso eres el mejor estudiante que hay aqui - Comento el anciano alegremente - Ya vi tus calificaciones, son las mas altas de tu grado...

-¿C-Como sabe eso? - pregunto maya repentinamente - A-Aun no hemos dado las calificaciones a los estudiantes...

-Es obvio que me infiltre a su sistema para averiguarlo...

PAM

Repentinamente Chifuyu se levanto de su lugar y golpeo la mesa fuertemente, haciendo que Ichika y el anciano la voltearan a ver.

-¡Ya déjese de sus payasadas y díganos a que vino usted y el estúpido ese al Instituto! - Exclamo Chifuyu con furia mientras señala a Rob -

-Pero que niña tan exigente, debes tranquilizarte un poco y relajarte, se nota que tu e Ichika son familia...

-Jaaaa...no es que la apoye viejo, pero yo tambien quiero saber que haces tu y el estúpido de Rob en el Instituto Zoid - Apoyo Ichika - Como te dije antes, no es natural que tu salgas de tu laboratorio asi como si nada, debe de haber algún motivo en especial.

El Dr. D se puso algo serio y miro su taza por unos segundos.

-Mande a Rob a buscarte, porque necesito que investigues algo en una antigua base cerca de las montañas - Respondio el anciano -

-¿Yo?...

-Asi es mocoso, el Dr. D no esta mintiendo - Apoyo el rubio mientras se levanta de su lugar -

-¿Y que es eso que quieres que investigue?...

-Una frecuencia de energía desconocida - Respondió el anciano de nueva cuenta -

-¿A que te refieres viejo?...

-Desde hace días, una frecuencia de energía extraña se ha hecho presente durante los últimos días en los alrededores de esa antigua base, así que le pedí a Rob que lo investigara, pero...

-¿Pero?.. -preguntaron Chifuyu y Maya en sincronía

-Pero cuando fui con mi equipo a investigar, fuimos atacados por un rayo de energía en el momento que nos acercamos - Respondió Rob mientras mira a Ichika - No me gusta aceptarlo, pero esta vez tu eres el indicado para este trabajo...

-¿Jaaaa?...¡¿Y yo que gano con eso?! - Pregunto Ichika con fastidio - A mi no me importa investigar cosas que no me interesan, principalmente cuando no hay una cantidad de dinero de por medio...

-Eso me lo suponía - Dijo Rob resignado mientras saca un telefono celular y comienza a marcar un numero -

-¿Tu que rayos haces?...

-Espera, deja lo pongo en alta voz...

Todos quedaron un poco confundidos por un momento. El celular sonaba y sonaba, hasta que alguien contesto...

*¿Alo?*

-Buenos días señorita Djbril Emulail...

Ichika escupió el cafe que estaba bebiendo en cuanto escucho el nombre de la persona con la que estaba hablando Rob en ese momento.

-habla el oficial militar Rob Herman, me comunico con usted para decirle que tengo información sobre el paradero de "Relampago negro"...

*¡¿Enserio?!, ¡eso le encantara saber a la señorita!*

-Me alegra escuchar eso...

-¡E-Espera Rob!, ¡¿porque mierda le estas diciendo a esa bruja donde estoy?! - Pregunto Ichika con desesperación en voz baja

-Espere un momento por favor - Dijo Rob para tapar el celular - Vaya, vaya ¿Ahora quien esta acorralado mocoso?..

*Oficial Rob Herman, por favor dígame donde esta ese desgraciado, necesito encontrarlo lo antes posible para que se case con la princesa Airis Twilight Ruxezemburg*

-¿Airis Twilight Ruxezemburg? - Pregunto Maya - ¿Orimura sensei acaso no es ese el nombre de...?

-Si - Respondió Chifuyu - Airis Twilight Ruxezemburg, es la séptima princesa del Gran Ducado de Luxemburgo, ella intento entrar a I.z pero fue rechazada, ¿pero que relación tiene Ichika con esa niña?

-Lo se señorita Djbril Emulai, pero aun no tengo una información concreta de su paradero, dependiendo de una situación que tengo que resolver aquí, podre darle o no información concreta sobre el...

*¡Por favor no juegue conmigo Rob Herman, en verdad necesito la información sobre ese desgraciado que profano a la princesa Airis hace medio año, justo antes de que se concretara su compromiso con su prometido!*

Chifuyu y Maya miraron a Ichika en ese instante, pero no era una mirada normal, era una asesina.

-Lo se, Lo se...

*¡Solo dígame si en verdad tiene información o no de ese maldito, en verdad necesito encontrarlo para que se haga responsable por lo que le hizo a la princesa y principalmente a mi!*

-¿A usted?..

*S-Si, no es algo que me guste decir a cualquier persona, pero ese desgraciado tuvo sexo salvaje conmigo una noche antes que la princesa y me prometió que se casaría conmigo, pero solo se burlo de mi y también se cogió a la princesa al dia siguiente y eso jamas se lo voy a perdonar jamas, por eso también necesito que me diga su ubicación antes que a nadie, porque le voy a cotar las putas bolas en cuanto sepa donde esta ese hijo de perra!*

La mirada de ambas mujeres se intensifico sobre Ichika que solo volteo hacia otro lado, evitando a toda costa el contacto visual.

-Bueno, posiblemente en el transcurso de la semana le de una respuesta concreta sobre su paradero señorita Djbril Emulail...

*De acuerdo, esperare su llamada, pero por favor que sea enserio esta vez, no me gusta que me este dando esperanzas*

-Lo se, pero hago lo mejor posible y con tanto trabajo que tengo no puedo enfocarme en una sola cosa...

*Entiendo, pero aun asi me gustaría que fuera un poco mas serio cuando se trata de ese malnacido, asi que si necesita soldados o apoyo político a nivel mundial, recuerde que la señorita Airis esta dispuesta a apoyarlo siempre y cuando sea para atrapar a "Relámpago negro"*

-Lo se y agradezco su oferta, bueno creo que es todo por el momento, si surge algo yo mismo sere el primero en informales...

Bien, estaremos en comunicación, hasta entonces*

En ese momento la llamada se corto y Rob miro de una forma arrogante a Ichika que no se atrevía a ver Chifuyu ni a Maya a los ojos.

-Ahora mocoso, me gustaría saber si vas a colaborar con nosotros sin ninguna objeción...

-S-Si...- Respondió Ichika - S-Solo no le digas a esas brujas donde estoy, realmente seria una molestia el tenerlas encima todo el tiempo...

-Bien, entonces tenemos un trato - Dijo Rob para salir del lugar - Vendre mañana temprano para que vayamos a la ubicación exacta donde se origina esa frecuencia de energia extraña...

Con dicho, Rob y los soldados salieron del lugar, dejando Ichika a solas con ambas Instructoras que no le quitaban la mirada de encima y con Dr. D .

-Bueno Ichika, supongo que tendremos que prepararnos para mañana - Dijo el Dr. D - ¿Quieres que vaya a revisar tu Comando Wolf para que lo prepare?...

-S-Si, Tiene algunos daños por una batalla que tuve hace unos dias, pero ya lo repare en gran parte pero aun necesita ajustes, asi que por favor revisalo por mi, viejo...

-¡Vamos animate, Rob te cubrió las espaldas de esas 2, así que no tienes que preocuparte...por ahora!

-S-Si...

Ichika estaba completamente desanimado y abatido, aunque era natural que se sintiera asi, ya que era la primera vez que habia sido acorralado por el ejercito. El lloraba solemnemente internamente, por esto y principalmente porque habia sido derrotado con solo una llamada a una mujer que sirve a una princesa de otro pais, mas humillado no se podía sentir en este momento.

Hangar - Un par de horas mas tarde

La noche cayo rápidamente, pero Ichika y el Dr. D ya casi terminaban de reparar al Comando Wolf, solo faltaba unos detalles en el sistema operativo que aun estaba arreglando el anciano.

Aunque no estaban solos, Maya, Chifuyu y unas cuantas estudiantes del Instituto se encontraban en el lugar observándolos.

-Vaya, Vaya si que tienes un desastre aquí Ichika - Comento el anciano en tono de reproche - ¿Cuantas veces le metiste mano al sistema operativo?...

-Solo estaba intentado arreglar unas cosas que me evitan conducir bien al Comando Wolf, pero aun no encuentro el problema...

-Explícate Ichika...

-Te lo dire sin tanto rodeo, a la hora que conduzco mi Comando Wolf, lo siento rígido y lento al momento de hacer algún movimiento...

El Anciano miro un poco con sorpresa al chico que se podía ver un poco frustrado por esto.

-Creo que haremos unas pruebas antes de ir a descansar, seria malo si tu Zoid no estuviera al 100% de su capacidad y mas si vas a hacer una misión de reconocimiento el dia de mañana.

-Entiendo - Dijo Ichika para voltear a ver a Chifuyu - Oye Chifuyu, voy a usar uno de los estadios para hacer unas pruebas, ¿Hay algún problema?

-Tsk...¿Porque no le preguntas a esa princesita y a la loca que quiere cortarte las bolas? - Espeto la nombrada mientras se da la vuelta -

-Supongo que eso es un si..- Dijo Ichika -

Arena de combate - Momento mas tarde

El Comando Wolf estaba corriendo por el estadio a toda velocidad, hasta que..

FUSSSHHH

De repente salio del suelo un enorme pilar que el Comando Wolf evito sin ningún problema.

Los pilares que salían sorpresivamente de el suelo, Ichika intento evadirlos uno tras otro y lo logro, pero tenia dificultad en hacer que el Comando Wolf ejecutara rápido la orden, incluso los engranajes de una de sus patas sacaban chispas por el esfuerzo y fricción.

En los vídeos se podía ver que fue una ejecución perfecta de pilotaje, incluso cualquiera estaria asombrado de verlo. excepto claro, dos personas, el Dr.D y Chifuyu.

Cuando Ichika regreso al Hangar con su Zoid, vio un poco confundio al Dr. D que solo negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Y bien? - Pregunto Ichika - Como te dije lo senti muy pesado y lento en los movimientos.

-El problema no es el Comando Wolf - decia el anciano llamando la atención de Chifuyu y Maya - la causa de todo esto, eres tu - dijo sin tapues, asombrando a ambas mujeres, en especial a Ichika

-¿Yo? - pregunto confundido y un poco consternado Ichika, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del anciano - pero ¿porque?

-Si los movimientos del Comando Wolf no son buenos, es porque tu nivel técnico de conducción es notable

Esas palabras asombraron a ambas mujeres y al resto de los presentes

*¿Ichika un piloto notable?* Se pregunto una persona que estaba oculta en las sombras

-¿Que...dijo...? - se preguntaba confuso el pelinegro

De ahi todos se acercaron al anciano para escuchar mas, ademas de ver por medio de una ventana enorme, al Comando Wolf reposando en el Hangar

-El Comando Wolf dañado que se encontraba aqui estaba técnicamente agotado - continuaba explicando el anciano - la situación del sistema motriz y las articulaciones eran pésimas, creo que lo usaron de forma continua, excediendo su limite

-¿Su...limite...? - preguntaba Ichika viendo preocupado a su viejo compañero atraves de la ventana

-Exacto, eso quiere decir que tu habilidad de manejo, ha sobrepasado al potencial de esta maquina, por esa razón sientes que le falta algo a los movimientos del Comando Wolf

-Y ¿Como podremos elevar su potencial? - preguntaba sin dejar de ver a su Zoid

-Tengo algunas ideas - decía sonriendo confiado el anciano - sígueme, pero eso si tendremos que trabajar unas horas si quieres que subamos el rendimiento de tu Comando Wolf.

Asi ambos dejaron la sala, sin darse cuenta del asombro que las palabras del Dr.D habían causado a todos los presentes, Ichika habia sobrepasado el potencia de un Zoid, ¿acaso era posible?..

Incluso la persona que los observaba en las sombras estaba asombrada...

*Fufufufu, supongo que no eres un piloto mas del Montón*

Al Dia siguiente - Hangar

Para Ichika y El Dr.D la noche transcurrió muy rápido mientras trabajaban en el Comando Wolf, que ahora relucía como nuevo. Los engranes que permiten el movimiento del Zoid, fueron completamente remplazados por nuevos.

El Blindaje del Zoid de veía mas resistente que antes, Incluso el cañón principal había sido mejorado. Esto hizo que sonreír a Ichika y al anciano con orgullo.

-Fuuuu...eso fue mucho trabajo...

-Bueno si querías que los errores de tu Zoid desaparecieran, no había de otra que trabar durante horas y no solo por periodos cortos - Dijo el Dr.D mientras observa al Comando Wolf - aunque aun me cuesta creer que no hayas notado que la mira del cañón principal estaba desajustada 0.3 grados a la derecha.

-Ya no me regañes viejo, son cosas que a veces pueden pasar...

-Bueno ya no importa, lo importante es que ahora tu Comando Wolf esta mas que listo para cualquier combate que tengas...

-Siempre lo ha estado, incluso sin esas mejoras...

-Cierto, este Comando Wolf es buen Zoid desde que lo conozco, pero también sus pilotos han sido excelentes...

Ichika perdió su sonrisa por un momento y miro detenidamente al Zoid.

-No hay comparación, Chiquita nunca fue tan imprudente cuando lo conducía...

-Cada quien tiene su estilo de combate y formas de hacer las cosas, pero tienes razón, no hay punto de comparación...

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos momentos mientras seguían observando al Zoid, hasta que la gran puerta del lugar se abrió, así que ambos voltearon y vieron a Rob que venia acompañado de sus pelotón y extrañamente por Chifuyu.

-Espero que entes listo, porque ya es hora de Irnos, Dr. D y Mocoso...

Ichika sonrió de forma socarrona y el anciano solo sonrió tranquilamente.

-¡No me subestimes, por eso es que luego te humillo Rob!...

El nombrado se molesto por el comentario de Ichika pero luego se tranquilizo.

-Ya luego hablaremos tu y yo, por ahora es momento que nos vayamos...

Con dicho eso, todos los soldados se dieron la media vuelta y procedieron a irse mientras son seguidos por el anciano el Dr.D e Ichika que antes de que saliera fue detenido por Chifuyu.

-Cuídate por favor, Ichika...

Ichika solo negó con la cabeza e inmediatamente tomo a Chifuyu por la cintura y le dio un beso que fue correspondido. Ambos duraron asi unos segundos hasta que se separaron, pero recargaron su frente con la del otro.

-Lo que sea que este allí generando esa extraña señal, lo destruiré sin importar que, después de todo soy "Relámpago negro", no hay nada que pueda pararme.

 ** _¡Browm!_**

En el cielo se pudo escuchar un fuerte sonido, provocado por un trueno que anunciaba una tormenta.

-Tsk...que molesto, ya va a llover y para colmo tan temprano, eso dañara un poco la pintura nueva que le puse a mi Zoid - Cometo Ichika con fastidio - Bueno que mas da, es algo que no se puede evitar..

Ichika finalmente se subió a su Zoid y siguió a los otros que los estaban esperando, todo esto sucedía mientras Chifuyu los veía irse, pero extrañamente llevo una de sus manos a su pecho.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento...

Montañas - Horas mas tarde

Después de varias horas de viaje, finalmente Ichika y los demás, se encontraban cerca de aquella antigua base que menciono el Dr. D donde de originaba esa señal extraña.

Aunque lamentablemente el clima afectaba un poco el movimiento de los Zoids que acompañaban al Comando Wolf. La fuerte lluvia que se dio durante gran parte del viaje había ablandado un poco el suelo, lo que dificultaba el andar de los Zoids.

Repentinamente la Imagen de Rob y el Dr.D apareció en la pantalla del Comando Wolf

*Oye mocoso, ya casi estamos por llegar a la ubicación donde fuimos atacados la ultima vez* - Dijo Rob seriamente - *Así que necesito que estés preparado por si hay que luchar*

-Ja...es gracioso que tu me digas eso a mi, cuando yo te he humillado a ti y a tu pelotón en mas de una ocasión ...

*¡Solo prepárate y ya!*

-Si, Si como digas capitán idiota... - Respondió Ichika con aburrimiento - Oye viejo, ¿Hay algún rastro de esa señal extraña que mencionaste?..

*Aun no Ichika, de toda formas no bajes la guardia, no sabemos lo que puede llegar a pasar*

-Si, Si como digas viejo - Respondió Ichika con fastidio - odio cuando tu y ese inútil de Rob se ponen del mismo lado...

*Ya deja de quejarte Ichika y solo mantente alerta para que no te tomen por sorpresa* - Dijo el anciano amablemente - *Así puedes regresar rápido a darte de besitos con tu hermana mayor...muac, muac, muac...jajajajaja*

Ichika se puso rojo de la vergüenza, pero no dijo nada para callar al anciano

*Vaya, entonces Moobay tenia razón cuando me dijo que si se habla de tu hermana o te relacionan con de ella de forma vergonzosa, solo te quedas callado, así que esa es tu debilidad*

-¡C-Cállate viejo, solo fue un beso leve, no es nada que no le haya dado antes a otra mujer!

*Si eso fuera verdad, no te avergonzarías como lo haces ahora, jajajajaja pensar que el legendario "Relámpago negro" sea un pequeño siscon que se besa con su hermana, es lo mas divertido que he visto en mi vida *

-¡D-Dije que te calles viejo!...

*Jajajajaja, esto es tan bueno, no puedo esperar a que lo sepa Moonbay para que nos burlemos juntos de ti, jajajajaja*

Ichika ya estaba molesto por lo que decía el anciano que no dejaba de reír a todo pulmón, incluso los soldados que los acompañaban se reían, pero ese momento de diversión solo duro unos Instantes cuando uno de los soldados...

*¡Alerta todos, algo se acerca rápidamente hacia nosotros!*

Todos los Zoids que eran un grupo de Saber Tigers, en ese instante se detuvieron y comenzaron a apuntar hacia una silueta negra que poco a poco se iba haciendo mas grande conforme se acercaba.

Ichika solo suspiro un poco ante esto e hizo que su Zoid apuntara en la misma dirección que los demás.

-Yo quería que solo fuera un misera misión de reconocimiento, pero bueno que después de todo tendré que luchar...

*¡Listos para disparar!* - Exclamo Rob para que en ese instante todos los Sabers Tigers se prepararan para disparar a la silueta negra que estaba muy cerca de ellos

Extrañamente el único que no cargo energía para disparar fue Ichika, ya que reconoció al Zoid que se acercaba...

-¿Geno..saurer? - Pregunto Ichika - ¡Detengan el ataque!

*¡Fuego!*

Pero ninguno de los soldados hizo caso y comenzaron a disparar sobre el Geno saurer que seguía su avance de frente. Cuando los rayos energía llegaron al Zoid, estos rebotaron sobre el y se desviaron.

El Geno saurer en ese instante, usando los propulsores de sus patas se elevo rápidamente varios metros sobre el suelo, dando varios giros en el aire para que finalmente abriera la boca, les apuntara con el cañón de rayos de partículas y...

FUSSHHHH

Les disparara un poderoso rayo de partículas eléctricas, que en cuanto todos los vieron, hicieron que sus Zoids se movieran rápidamente para evitar el ataque, pero...

BOOOM

Este en cuanto toco el suelo y avanzara unos cuantos metros en linea recta, exploto fuertemente, ocasionando que una enorme cortina de humo y fuego se levantara

*¡¿Un rayo de partículas eléctricas?! ¡Entonces eso era lo que nos ataco!* - Exclamo Rob con desconcierto - *¡Su firma de energía es increíblemente poderosa y mas potente que la ultima vez!*

Todos los zoids y soldados miraron con temor al Geno saurer que lentamente decencia al suelo, muy cerca de donde estaba el Comando Wolf que habia abierto la cabina del piloto, dejando ver a un Ichika muy serio.

-Ja, patrañas...- espeto Ichika - Solo vienes por mi..¿Eh?... Madoka

El pecho del Geno saurer se abrió y dejo ver a Madoka que a diferencia de su hermano, se veía muy feliz...

-jejejejeje...¡Lo sabia, Lo sabia! - Exclamo Madoka divertida - ¡Sabia que si atacaba a esos militares, ellos irían llorando a buscarte para pedirte ayuda y con alegría veo que no me equivoque, ellos te trajeron ante mi!...

-Tsk...entonces planeaste todo esto - Bufo Ichika - Bien, ya estoy aquí Madoka...¿Ahora que es lo que sigue?...

-Jejejeje...No te apresures hermanito, tu y yo nos tomaremos nuestro tiempo para noso...¿eh?..

Pero Madoka noto que los Sabers Tigers habían rodeado a su Geno saurer.

*¡En nombre de la fuerza guardián te ordeno que desistas, sino quieres salir lastimada niña!* - Exclamo Rob que abrió la cabina de piloto de su Zoid -

-Cállate, eres molesto - Espeto Madoka mientras saca un pequeño control de su ropa y apretara un botón...

Del suelo se abrieron varias compuertas de gran tamaño, de donde salieron varios Redlers que fueron directamente al cielo y luego comenzaron a dispararle a los Sabers Tigers que comenzaron a dispersarse para pelear.

*¡Hay que derribar a toda costa a esos Redlers, sin importar que!*

Los Sabers Tigers comenzaron a disparar hacia arriba e inmediatamente empezaron a disparar en un intento de derribar a los Zoids enemigos. Por otro lado los hermanos se veían fijamente ignorando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, incluso las explosiones que se generaban a sus lados no le tomaron importancia.

-¿No iras a ayudarles?...

Ichika solo sonrió un poco divertido y negó con la cabeza.

-Ellos no necesitan de mi ayuda, solo tienen que coordinarse un poco para derrotar a esos Zoids - Respondió Ichika con sorna - Por cierto, permite que te felicite, no pensé que tuvieras esos Redlers para apoyarte...

-Realmente no son míos, los encontré en esa base abandonada y lo único que hice fue hackear su sistema de seguridad para que estuvieran bajo mi control, nada del otro mundo...

-Vaya, no podría esperar menos de la pequeña heredera de Orimura...

El comentario de Ichika, molesto a su gemela que inmediatamente cambio su semblante alegre a uno muy serio, por lo que cerro la cabina de su Zoid y se preparo para luchar.

-Creo que ya hablamos demasiado, hermano...

En cambio Ichika se mantuvo parado dentro de la cabina de su zoid mirando fijamente al Geno saurer.

-Podemos hacer esto lo menos penoso posible, si así tu lo quieres Madoka - Dijo Ichika seriamente - En verdad no estoy interesado en luchar contigo...

-¡¿Que?!... -Pregunto Madoka con furia - ¡¿Como te atreves a menospreciarme?

-No es asi, por el contrario Madoka...reconozco que eres muy fuerte, mas que muchos pilotos que conozco y eso incluye a Houki como al resto de esas tontas...

-¡Maldito, no me compares con ellas!...

-¿Acaso no escuchas?, Solo estoy...jaaaa, olvídalo...si así quieres que solucionemos esto, entonces no me niego...

El Geno saurer le apunto con sus cañones principales al Comando Wolf que inmediatamente cerro la cabina del piloto y se preparo para pelear...

BOOM

El Geno Saurer le disparo al Comando Wolf generando una fuerte explosión, haciendo que levantara una cortina de humo en ese instante.

FUSSSHHH

Pero solio habían pasado unos cuantos segundos de la explosión, cuando el Comando Wolf salio de la cortina de humo y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad en linea recta, en dirección contraria a donde se ubicaba el Geno saurer que activo los propulsores de sus patas y comenzó a perseguirlo.

El Zoid dinosaurio abrió la boca y comenzó a disparar varios rayos de partículas eléctricas que eran de menor energía mientras se movía, intentando darle al Comando Wolf que los evitaba fácilmente.

-¡Deja de huir!...¡Maldito cobarde!...

Los rayos de partículas eléctricas golpearon varias estructuras rocosas que no tardaron en derrumbarse. De un momento a otro, el Comando Wolf dio un giro sobre su propio eje y comenzó a regresarle el ataque al Geno saurer con su cañón principal.

Pero este logro evitar fácilmente los disparos, por lo que se acercaba rápidamente al Comando Wolf gracias a sus propulsores de sus patas. Ambos intercambiaban disparos mientras se movían, la distancia cada vez se hacia mas corta con forme iban avanzando.

Ambos Zoids ya se habían adentrado a la gran base, esto fue aprovechado por el Geno saurer para disparar otro rayo de partículas, golpeando violentamente al Comando Wolf que por la fuerza del impacto entro a uno de los hangares, pero la fuerza fue tanta que rodó por todo el lugar y salio del otro lado.

Afortunadamente logro reincorporarse en el fuerte movimiento, pero aun el Geno saurer seguía disparando rayos de partículas eléctricas sobre el, por lo que tuvo que seguir avanzando.

El Comando seguía avanzando sin mirar atrás a su perseguidor que seguía disparando sobre el y las estructuras a su alrededor que poco a poco se iban derrumbando, lo que ocasionaba que grandes cortinas de polvo se levantaran, provocando poca visibilidad. Al ver esto, el Comando Wolf tuvo que detenerse ya que también el Zoid enemigo había desaparecido.

-¡Maldición, ¿Cuantas veces puede disparar ese rayo?! - Se cuestiono Ichika - ¡Se supone que el Geno saurer tiene que quedarse inmóvil para disparar el rayo de partículas, pero de alguna forma logro solucionar ese problema para poder moverse y disparar a la vez, pero lo que mas me sorprende es que no se ha sobre calentado por los disparos!...

Ichika se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo con el Geno saurer, por lo que se puso muy serio.

-Ya lo entiendo, dispara rayos pequeños para evitar el sobre calentamiento y así poder moverse sin ningún problema, por eso no ha dañado mi Zoid severamente...¿Pero de donde saca tanta energía?...

En ese instante la nube de polvo se disperso y dejo ver al Geno saurer que estaba enfrente del Comando Wolf, apuntándole directamente con el cañón láser de su espalda.

Por otro lado, poco a poco los Saber tigers iban ganando terreno sobre los Redlers, pero aun asi se encontraban en desventaja.

-¡Chicos, hay que poner todas nuestras habilidades para acabar con esto! - Ordeno Rob para que todos respondieran.

Pero en el momento que iban a contraatacar.

BOOM BOOM

2 de los tantos Redlers explotaron en el cielo. Todos los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos al ver esto, por lo que buscaron al responsable de esto.

Buscaron por todos lados en el aire en busca de una señal que les diera un indicio de aquella persona, hasta que finalmente Rob visualizo un par de Zoids que no eran Redlers, sino mas bien aun par de...

-¿Storm Sworders? - Pregunto Rob

FUSSSHHH

Finalmente los Storm Sworder pasaron por encima de todos los Saber Tigers y comenzaron a dispararle a todos los Redlers que poco a poco iban cayendo...

-Jajajajaja...al parecer alguien nos mando refuerzos - Dijo Rob con diversión

Ambos Zoid se movían a gran velocidad, cortando las alas a los Redlers con sus aletas cortantes o destruyéndolos con sus cañones. Asi fue por algunos momentos hasta que ya no hubo ningún Redler en pie.

Ambos Storm Sworder aterrizaron en ese instante, justo enfrente del Saber Tiger que conducía Rob que era acompañado por el Dr.D.

-¡Identifíquense pilotos de los Storm Sworder!- Ordeno Rob para que en ese instante se abrieran las cabinas de piloto de ambos Zoids, dejando ver a los gemelos Gotanda.

-¡¿F-Fuimos salvados por unos niños?! - Pregunto uno de los Soldados

-¡Silencio! - ordeno Rob - Ahora ustedes niños, díganme sus nombres y explíquenme que hacen aquí...

Dan ese instante se paro dentro de la cabina de su Zoid y saludo a Rob como si fuera un soldado.

-¡M-Mi nombre es Dan Gotanda y ella es mi hermana menor Ran Gotanda, somos aprendices de piloto Zoid de I.Z, fuimos enviados por nuestra Instructora para brindarles apoyo!...

-¿Quien es tu instructora muchacho?...

-¡C-Chifuyu Orimura, señor!...

El Dr. D se puso sobre Rob en ese momento y miro feliz al pelirrojo.

-¡Vaya, entonces la hermana de Ichika los envió, no esperaría menos de esa niña! - Exclamo el anciano alegremente - aunque debo reconocer que ustedes 2 son muy buenos pilotos, realmente nos ayudaron a solucionar este problema bastante rápido...

-D-Dr. D, no hable como si ya hubiéramos acabado con esto, aun falta el problema mayor - Refuto Rob mientras se quita al anciano de encima - tenemos que capturar a la responsable de todo este problema...

Rob y el resto de los demás voltearon hacia donde habia una enorme cortina de humo que provenía de donde se estaba dando la batalla entre los gemelos Orimura.

Poco a poco los rayos de partículas del Geno saurer se iban haciendo mas fuertes y generaban mayor destrucción a su alrededor, pero a la vez iban a acorralando mas y mas al Comando Wolf que lo único que hacia era correr por todo el lugar para evitar ser alcanzado.

-¡Muérete! - Exclamo Madoka con furia desde su Geno saurer que seguia disparando rayos de particulas sobre el Comando Wolf

El Lobo mecánico no se amedrento por esto, asi que giro sobre su propio eje y siguió correspondiendo los disparos son importar nada. De nueva cuenta la distancia entre ambos Zoids se iba haciendo estrecha mientras seguía avanzando la batalla.

En cuanto el Geno saurer vio que el Comando Wolf se volteo a verlo, mientras iba en retroceso por la fuerza, aprovecho para aumentar la potencia de los propulsores de sus patas, para que finalmente le diera alcance al otro Zoid, donde chocaron cabezas, sacando chispas por la fuerza de la colisión.

-¡Muérete, me robaste a mi familia! - Exclamo Madoka con furia -

-¡¿Que yo hice que?! - Pregunto Ichika de la misma manera - ¡Yo no quiero nada de esos hijos de perra, por mi puedes quedártelos!...

-¡No me fastidies!...

-¡Yo no hago eso cuando estoy trabajando!...

-¡Cállate, Cállate, Cállate, Cállate!...¡Te matare, lo juro!

El Comando Wolf ya no podía voltearse para evadir al Geno saurer que cada vez ejercía mas presión sobre el. Desgraciadamente tampoco se había dado cuenta que estaba apunto de ser estrellado contra otro de los edificios de la base, hasta que...

BAAAM

Ambos Zoids finalmente colisionaron contra el edificio, que se derrumbo al instante por el impacto, lo que levanto otra enorme cortina de polvo de la cual salio el Comando Wolf que inmediatamente se fue a refugiar en uno de los muros.

La cabina del piloto se abrió en ese momento y dejo ver aun Ichika bastante alterado que salio de su Zoid para respirar un poco.

-¿Mete sus sentimientos personales en el campo de batalla? - Pregunto Ichika con desconcierto - Le dije que jamas hiciera eso a esa idiota, pero tal parece que no me escucho...Que estupidez..

Ichika vio en ese momento su reflejo en un charco y miro su rostro detenidamente, hasta que regreso dentro de su Zoid y respiro profundamente.

-¿Que estoy haciendo? - Se pregunto Ichika - No soy diferente a esa idiota, pero el idiota de Rob me contrato por la fuerza, por lo que tengo que trabajar como siempre lo hago, no hacen falta las emociones en esto, por mi voluntad guiada por mi mente racional...¡La aplastare!...

Mientras el Geno saurer buscaba al Comando Wolf para seguir con la batalla, hasta que de repente salio el Comando wolf de el muro de donde se estaba escondiendo y le comenzó a disparar al Geno saurer que dio un salto para evitar el ataque.

En cuanto obtuvo la atención del otro Zoid, inmediatamente el Comando Wolf comenzo a correr mientras era perseguido de nueva cuenta por el Geno saurer que volvió a disparar rayos de partículas eléctricas de su boca.

A su vez, el Comando Wolf daba leves giros sobre si mismo y le correspondía los disparos que daban justo en pecho del otro Zoid-

-¡Maldito bastardo, es hora que desaparezcas!...

El Geno saurer disparo un potente rayo de partículas eléctricas en ese momento hacia el Comando Wolf que dio salto hacia un lado, evitando completamente al rayo que golpeo una torre de control, la cual se derrumbo al instante.

El Comando Wolf atravesó con gran velocidad aquella nube de polvo que se levanto y se volteo para disparar sobre el Geno saurer que recibió los ataques, pero siguió avanzando hacia el.

Hábilmente el Comando Wolf lo esquivo al dar un salto sobre y luego corriera en linea recta, para que finalmente lo rodeara y comenzara a disparar sobre el. Ambos Zoids se disparaban mutuamente, recibiendo y esquivando los disparos del otro.

El Comando Wolf recibía los ataques y se protegía con su escudo de energía, en cambio el Geno saurer recibía directamente los disparos de su contrario, pero no tenia algún daño significativo gracias a su duro blindaje.

El Zoid dinosaurio activo en ese momento los propulsores de sus patas y se elevo para disparar otro rayo de partículas sobre el Comando Wolf que esquivo rápidamente y se cubría usando los viejos edificios de la base mientras se movía para continuar su ataque.

Inmediatamente se subió en uno de los edificios mas grandes y le disparo por sorpresa al Geno saurer que le correspondo con un disparo del rayo de partículas eléctricas que derrumbo el edificio.

Lamentablemente para el Geno saurer, aquel edificio iba cayendo del lado hacia donde se ubicaba y por lo que tuvo que activar los propulsores de sus patas para intentar escapar, para no ser aplastado.

PAAAM

Aquel el edificio cayo completamente al suelo, levantando otra nube de polvo y generando una fuerte corriente de aire que hizo retroceder al Geno saurer que no se había dado cuenta que el Comando Wolf le estaba apuntando con su cañón principal.

-Si tanto es tu deseo de enfrentarme de esta manera Madoka, entonces afronta las consecuencias de ello...

La nube polvo se disperso, permitiendo ver al Geno saurer donde estaba ubica el Comando Wolf que estaba cargando energía en su cañón principal y estaba apunto de dispararle...

-¡M-Mierda!...

BANG

BOOOOM

Una fuerte explosión se puso escuchar por toda la base y una enorme cortina de humo se pudo ver a lo lejos, lo que ayudo a Rob y al resto de los soldados el ubicar donde se encontraban los hermanos Orimura.

El Comando Wolf bajo de los escombros y se acerco a un poco al fuego que se genero por la explosión. Repentinamente el Comando Wolf abrió la cabina del piloto y dejo ver a Ichika que seguía mirando el fuego incandescente.

-Esto no tenia que terminar así... - Dijo Ichika repentinamente - Madoka - mientras aprieta su puño con fuerza hasta que...

CRACK

De repente se escucho una fuerte pisada que quebró el suelo. Ichika miro sorprendido al ver que se trataba del Geno saurer que salia de entre el fuego como si nada, dando pisadas firmes y acercaba a el.

Ichia no podía entender como el Geno saurer logro sobrevivir al ataque mas poderoso de su Comando Wolf que había cerrado su cabina de piloto...

-Jejejejejeje...aun no hemos terminado, tu maldita vergüenza... -Dijo Madoka desde su Zoid - Te jure que te mataría y eso haré...

-Ja...no seas ridícula, niña estup...

CRASH

Pero Ichika fue interrumpido cuando el Geno saurer dio un giro repentino y golpeo al Comando Wolf con su cola, mandándolo volar unos cuantos metros y luego cayera al suelo violentamente.

El Geno saurer se acerco lentamente a su contrario, lo miro por unos instantes, hasta que levanto una de sus patas y..

CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH

Comenzó a pisotearlo violentamente varias veces sin compasión, pero no se había dado cuenta de algo muy importante...

BOOM

Una fuerte explosión se genero en uno de sus costados, debido a un poderoso disparo que había recibido por sorpresa. El Geno saurer busco a su agresor con la mirada, pero no podía ver nada.

-¡Sal de ahi maldito!...

CRASH

Repentinamente recibió otro ataque físico en la cara, para que finalmente viera a su agresor que se dejo ver cuando quito su camuflaje optico y se puso al lado del Comando Wolf.

-¿Shadow fox? - Pregunto Madoka - ¿Entonces tu también viniste a morir Bodewig?...

La cabina del Shadow fox se abrió y dejo ver a la nombrada que se veía muy seria...

-¡Yo jamas moriré a manos de alguien como tu, Orimura Madoka! - Respondió Laura con seriedad mientras el Comando Wolf se reincorporaba y abría la cabina de su piloto - ¡¿Estas bien, esposa?!...

-Si, apenas, gracias por venir.. - Respondio Ichika mientras mira detenidamente al Zoid enemigo - Jamas espere que su Zoid aguantara el mejor ataque del mio y saliera del fuego como si nada, realmente a mejorado mucho en todo el tiempo que no nos hemos visto...

Ichika solo sonrió un poco y extendió los brazos..

-¡¿Podría ser esto el principio de un nuevo error mio que también traerá caos al mundo al igual que yo?! - Pregunto Ichika repentinamente

(¿Otro error?) se cuestiono Madoka mentalmente

-¡¿O quizás el fuego de la destrucción lo cubra todo en nuestra batalla y no quede mas que un páramo?!...

Pero Madoka no respondió, lo único que hizo fue abrir la cabina de su Zoid para mirar fijamente a su gemelo.

-Aunque te vuelvas la piloto Zoid mas fuerte de todos, tomes el liderato de los Orimura e incluso me asesines, solo significara que vivirás una vida llena de conflicto y sin sentido alguno - Comento Ichika mientras baja los brazos - En este mundo, incluso en medio de la victoria que lo es todo, una sola puñalada por la espalda o un leve error bastara para perder todo ...¿Realmente quieres algo asi Madoka?...

Madoka al igual que su hermano, solo sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza.

-Dices cosas muy extrañas, Vergüenza - Respondió Madoka - Pese a que somos hermanos que nacimos el mismo dia y en el mismo vientre, hay algo que separa nuestros caminos y nos conduce a diferentes lados...

-¿Y eso es?...

-Nuestra suerte...

-¿Nuestra suerte?...

-Si, como dijiste la victoria es todo, pero para eso no hay que cometer errores que lo afecten por lo que se debe ganar la batalla apropiadamente, sin subestimar al enemigo ni un momento, sino un día la vida y el mundo se burlara de ti - Dijo Madoka con seriedad - lo que importa en la batalla es como se gana...

-Cierto, cierto..tienes mucha razón Madoka, lo que importa en todo esto es como se gana la batalla, obviamente sin subestimar al oponente, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con la suerte...

-Por el contrario vergüenza, aun no ha terminado nuestra pelea y aun me quedan cosas que mostrarte, las que quiero que veas antes que nadie y veras que la suerte esta de mi lado...

-¿Eh?...

Ichika quedo desconcertado por un momento, al igual que Laura, pero solo duro unos segundos esto cuando...

*¡No hagas ningún movimiento si no quieres que disparemos!* - Exclamo una voz que Ichika inmediatamente reconoció

Madoka volteo hacia derecha y vio al Saber Tiger del Oficial Rob Herman que venia acompañado por sus soldados y los hermanos Gotanda que rodeaban al Geno saurer...

Ella miro a su alrededor por unos instantes, observando detenidamente a cada zoid que estaba presente en el lugar, para que finalmente suspirar cansada.

-Solo hay estorbos que no merecen ver aquello que deseo mostrarte, vergüenza...

-Yo no quiero ver nada tuyo Madoka, es mejor que dejemos esto aqui y regresemos al I.Z para que hables con Chifuyu...

-¡Yo no regresare a I.Z hasta que te haya matado!...

La mirada de Ichika perdió el brillo de sus ojos por un momento, pero no lo quitaba la mirada de encima a Madoka.

-Estoy sorprendido, en verdad quieres perder tu camino por completo al querer asesinarme, Madoka - Comento Ichika - ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que quieras convertirte en la piloto numero 1 para impresionar a la estúpida de Izanami cuando eramos niños?.

-Aun no he olvidado ese deseo, me convertiré en la numero 1 para impresionar a Mama...

-Si es cierto lo que dices, ¿Entonces porque te empeñas en querer dejar de ser humana mientras intentas alcanzar la admiración de alguien tan inmunda?...

Pero Madoka no respondió, solo se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que sonrió...

-Buenas palabras para venir de alguien que si es reconocido y es visto por todos...

-Pero la manera que me ven, no es la que te imaginas estúpida... - Espeto Ichika

(¿Porque Ichika se empeña en hablar con esta idiota?) se cuestiono Laura mentalmente -

-¡Basta de charla, yo Madoka Orimura juro que hoy sera el dia en que le pondré fin a la leyenda de "Relámpago Negro"!

 ** _¡GRASH!_**

Un fuerte rayo cayo justo al lado del Geno saurer, cegando por un momento a todos que se cubrieron los ojos que en cuanto los abrieron, notaron que el Zoid ya no se encontraba justo en lugar donde estaba parado.

-¡Maldita sea, se escapo!...- Exclamo Rob con furia - ¡Busquen a ese Zoid y su piloto!

Todos los Zoids y soldados buscaron en todas direcciones, excepto Ichika y su Comando Wolf que se mantuvieron estáticos.

-No sera necesario que hagamos eso - Dijo Ichika repentinamente - Solo vean hacia allá...

Ichika señalo hacia su derecha, específicamente en dirección al espeso bosque, donde se pudo ver unos cuanto arboles que estaban quebrados desde la copa.

-Esa tonta aprovecho ese rayo para irse, pero en su huida no se dio cuenta que su Zoid destruyo la copa de aquellos arboles cuando paso encima de ellos gracias a los propulsores de sus patas...

Rob se molesto un poco, debido a que Ichika había encontrado la dirección en que se fue Madoka, pero no dijo nada para expresar su enfado. El Comando Wolf cerro su cabina del piloto y comenzó a avanzar dejando atrás a los otros Zoids.

-¡Oye Mocoso, ¿A donde rayos vas?!...

El Comando Wolf se detuvo en ese instante, pero no volteo hacia atrás.

-Voy por esa tonta obviamente - Respondió Ichika secamente para que luego su Comando Wolf avanzara de nueva cuenta y finalmente se adentrara en el bosque.

-Maldito mocoso, siempre hace lo que quiere...

-¡No es el único!...

En ese instante el Shadow fox hizo lo mismo que el Comando Wolf, se adentro al bosque para ir en búsqueda del Geno saurer, pero no fue el único en hacer esto, los Storm Sworder de los hermando Gotanda emprendieron el vuelo y siguieron al par de Zoids, dejando a los demás atrás...

-¡Malditos mocosos!...

-Ya, ya...ya no te quejes Rob y al menos has lo que ellos, en vez de estar quejándote - Sugirió el Dr.D amablemente - Asi que date prisa y síguelos...

Rob solo suspiro cansado ante esto y miro aburrido hacia un lado.

Minutos después

Los 4 Zoids que se habían ido en búsqueda del Geno saurer, ya habían avanzado una gran parte del bosque por varios minutos sin encontrar nada, pero lo mas extraño es que ninguno de los 4 hablaba.

-O-Oye Ichika - Dijo Dan repentinamente desde su Zoid, pero el nombrado no dijo nada - ¡O-Oye no me ignores!...

Pero Ichika seguía sin decir nada, solo se limitaba a conducir su zoid.

-¡I-Ichika, p-por favor no ignores a mi hermano! - Pidió Ran desde su Zoid - ¡E-El solo quiere hablar...!

-¿Porque tengo que escuchar aun par de cobardes que se asustan a la primera que ven morir a alguien? - Pregunto Ichika sin recibir respuesta de los hermanos - A mi no me interesa relacionarme con cobardes que no saben que significa ser un piloto Zoid, al menos Laura sabe que este trabajo hay que matar, a diferencia de ustedes que se asustan cuando ven sangre...

Con dicho eso, los 4 Zoid siguieron avanzando sin que sus pilotos hablaran, hasta que se toparon con una colina de donde se podia perfectamente lo que parecía una vieja fortaleza que tenia en el centro un castillo y varias torres...

-Fin del camino - Dijo Ichika - Tal parece que Madoka se escapo...

Los 4 Zoids iban a retirarse en ese momento, al ver que Madoka y su Zoid se habia escapado, pero en el instante que se retiraban, algo apareció enfrente del Comando Wolf, que eras ni mas ni menos que...

-¿Sieg?...- Pregunto Ichika al ver a aquel mini Zoid - No, Sieg no es de color negro y no tendría sentido que este aquí...

*Fufufufufu...se nota que te encontraste con mi Organoide*

La voz de Madoka se pudo escuchar por el intercomunicador en ese momento, pero no se podía ver por ningún lado al Geno saurer, tal parecía que ella los observaba desde una ubicación cercana a ellos.

-¿Tu Organoide?...

*Si, lo encontré hace días atrás cuando estaba refugiándome de una tormenta*

-¿Entonces esto era lo que querías mostrarme Madoka?...

*Es una parte de lo que quería que vieras, pero también quiero que veas algo mas*

-¿Algo mas?...¿Que es?..

*Ya lo veras* - Respondió Madoka - *¡Shadow!*

El Organoide negro en ese momento extendió unas pequeñas alas que parecían ser de un murciélago y voló hacia arriba, para luego descendiera en forma de luz, muy cerca de donde estaba aquella fortaleza.

ROAAAHSHH

Repentinamente se pudo sentir una fuerte presión que emitía una fuerte corriente de aire.

Al ver esto, el Comando Wolf se preparo para lanzarse hacia donde venia la luz, hasta que finalmente de un impulso con mucha fuerza.

-¡Espera Ichika, no lo hagas! - Exclamo Laura con preocupación - ¡Puede ser una trampa!...

Pero ya muy tarde el Comando Wolf se había lanzado y estaba apunto de caer encima de donde venia esa luz.

FUSSSHHH

De repente un rayo de partículas salio disparado de entre los arboles en dirección hacia el Comando Wolf que activo su escudo de energía para cubrirse del ataque, lamentablemente no pudo evitar ser empujado hacia atrás violentamente por el mismo rayo que ahora se movía de forma horizontal y empezó a destruir todo a su paso.

Los 3 zoids restantes, lograron evadir el rayo rápidamente al moverse del lugar donde estaban parados. Cuando finalmente Laura, Dan y Ran vieron como el suelo habia sido destruido con mucha facilidad, incluso aun se le podia ver caliente y cubierto de fuego a pesar de que ya se habia detenido el ataque.

Por otro lado el Comando Wolf aun estaba tirado en el suelo por la fuerza...

-Tsk, Tsk, Tsk... eso me dolió - Exclamo Ichika mientras hacia que su Zoid se levantara y observa detenidamente la cantidad de destrucción que genero el rayo de partículas - ¿Entonces este es el poder del Geno saurer cuando se fusiona con ese Organoide?...Maldición

De entro los arboles que fueron destruidos, salio el Geno saurer que se veía completamente renovado después de que se fusionara con el Organoide negro.

-Ahora es mucho mas poderoso que antes - Comento Laura seriamente - Realmente se esta volviendo un problema...

-N-No puede ser - Exclamo Ran con miedo

CRACK

En ese momento el Comando Wolf se volvió a impulsar hacia el frente, yendo directamente a donde estaba el Geno saurer parado esperándolo. Cuando estuvieron de nueva cuenta cerca, el Geno saurer dio un giro sobre su propio eje rápidamente, para recibir a su contrario con un golpe directamente de su cola, haciendo que retrocediera violentamente y se estrellara contra varios arboles.

Pero el ataque no termino ahi, cuando el Comando Wolf se levanto, inmediatamente el Geno saurer lanzo una de sus garras para que luego soltara una poderosa carga eléctrica sobre el Zoid...

-¡Ichika, sal rápido de ahí! - Grito Laura con preocupación - ¡Maldición, Dan, Ran...Vamos a ayudarle!...

-¡Ni se les ocurra intervenir! - Exclamo Ichika desde intercomunicador haciendo que todos se detuvieran -

A pesar de que estaba recibiendo una fuerte descarga eléctrica que no solo afectaba a su Zoid, sino a el también, Ichika aun se mantenía firme sin soltar los controles de su Comando Wolf.

-¡Mientras aun este vivo y mi Comando Wolf siga en pie, ninguno de ustedes tendrá derecho en meterse en mi pelea!...

-P-Pero Ichika...

-¡Madoka es solo asunto mio y no voy a permitir que ninguno de ustedes le ponga un dedo encima, pero si se les ocurre si quiera atacarla tan siquiera un poco, no solo la aplastare a ella, sino también a ustedes!...¡Argghhhh!...

-¡Ya cierra la boca de una vez maldita vergüenza, el único que sera aplastado seras tu!...

En ese momento el Geno saurer activo los propulsores de sus patas, para que luego comenzara a girar sobre su eje a gran velocidad, arrastrando por la fuerza al Comando Wolf que se estrellaba violentamente contra el suelo, arboles y todo lo que estuviera a su paso, hasta que finalmente fue soltado por la garra del Geno saurer, haciendo que cayera violentamente al suelo...

-Parece que ya hay un ganador entre nosotros 2, vergüenza - Dijo Madoka con desprecio - gracias por tu ayuda Shadow...

*Groooarr*

-Esta bien, en cuanto lo finiquite iremos ha ese lago que vimos el otro dia...

Mientras Madoka y Shadow platicaban, Laura, Dan y Ran miraban con horror la escena. No podían asimilar que el mismo chico que había aplastado a las guardaespaldas de los Orimura, fuese derrotado por su hermana menor...

Inmediatamente los 3 Zoids fueron rápidamente hacia donde estaba tirado el Comando Wolf, para fortuna de ellos el Geno saurer no les hizo nada en cuanto los vio.

-¡Ichika, Ichika, por favor responde! - Exclamo Laura a través del intercomunicador pero no recibió respuesta del nombrado - ¡Ichikaaaaaa!

-¡Hay que sacarlo de su Zoid, lo mas seguro que esta inconsciente! - Dijo Dan -

Pero en el momento que los 3 chicos iban a salir de sus Zoids para auxiliar a Ichika...

*¡Salgan de ahi lo antes posible!* - Exclamo una voz desde el intercomunicador la cual los hermanos Gotanda reconocieron inmediatamente

-¡Es el anciano que nos elogio! - Dijo Ran con sorpresa mientras ve como todos los Saber Tigers se asoman desde una colina cercana - ¡¿Porque nos dice que nos vayamos?!, ¡Ichika esta muy mal herido y no podemos dejarlo, posiblemente su vida corra peligro!

*¡La unica vida que corre peligro en este momento es la suya mientras esten cerca de el!*

-¿Eh?...

Lentamente el Comando Wolf iba levantándose poco a poco para sorpresa de los presentes, hasta que finalmente se volvió a erguir y miraba desafiante al Geno saurer que se puso en posición para disparar otro rayo de partículas.

-¡Ichika, detente! - Exclamo Laura

CRACK

Pero fue muy tarde, el Comando Wolf se volvio a lanzar hacia el frente para intentar atacar a al Geno saurer, pero...

FUSSHHH

BOOOOM

Este le lanzo otro rayo de partículas sobre el Comando Wolf que puso rápidamente su escudo de energía, pero aun asi no pudo evitar ser lanzado hacia atras por la fuerza de este y finalmente se estrellara contra la colina, haciendo que carias rocas cayeran sobre el.

Laura quería mover a su Shadow fox para ayudar a Ichika, pero aun estaba presente en su cabeza la advertencia que le hizo, mientras el Geno saurer se volteo a verlos y se posiciono para atacar en cualquier momento...

-I-Ichika, Tu.. - Musito Laura - ¡Ichika tu puedes vencerla!

CRAMM

Como si hubiera sido una casualidad, el Comando Wolf logro liberarse de las rocas que le cayeron encima, pero ya se le podia ver bastante dañado por los fuertes impactos que había recibido.

[GRRRRRRRR...]

El Zoid solto un leve gruñido, como si estuviera enfadado con su contrincante que lo observaba detenidamente.

-Pero que sorpresa, aun ese Comando Wolf es capaz de moverse aunque literalmente ya es una chatarra...

CRACK

Sin que se los esperara, el Comando Wolf se impulso hacia el frente a una gran velocidad que ni el Geno saurer fue capaz de ver.

CRASH

Y lo embistiera con mucha fuerza, haciendo que retrocediera varios metros por las fuerza del impacto.

-¡¿Que demonios fue eso?! - Pregunto Madoka consternada intentando que su Zoid se estabilizara

Mientras Madoka hacia esto, no se había dado cuenta que el Comando Wolf corrió rápidamente hacia su Geno saurer, intentando atacar su cuello, cosa que logro cuando se impulso hacia el frente, pero lo mas sorprendente de esto es que cuando lo hizo, logro llevarlo con el hacia arriba, para que después diera unos cuantos giros el Comando Wolf en el aire y lo lanzara con fuerza hacia abajo, haciendo que se estrellara con una gran roca.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron lo que hizo el Comando Wolf con el Geno saurer, al levantarlo y lanzarlo hacia abajo con mucha facilidad, pero todos se preguntaban lo que le habia pasado Geno saurer, si seguía en pie o no después de ese violento ataque.

El polvo que levanto la destrucción de aquella roca enorme, impedía la visibilidad a todos para saber el estado del Zoid. Para fortuna de el salio de la nube de polvo como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero se dirigía hacia donde estaba el Shadow fox.

CRACK

Pero antes de que siquiera lograra acercarse, el Comando Wolf aterrizo enfrente de el mientras cargaba energía en su cañón principal y

BANG

BOOM

Le disparara, haciendo que regresara de nueva cuenta arriba, pero esto no paro ahi, el Comando Wolf dio un poderoso salto hacia el cielo para alcanzar al Geno saurer que daba varios giros violentos, mas no se había dado cuenta de que este estaba cargando energía en su cañón bucal.

Cuando estuvo a la misma altura, el Geno saurer activo sus propulsores y se estabilizo, poniéndose cara a cara con el Comando Wolf, para que finalmente...

FUUUSHHH

BOOOM

Le disparase el Rayo de partículas eléctricas, explotando en el aire y cayera al suelo cubierto de fuego.

-¡Ichikaaaaaaa! - Exclamaron Laura, Ran y Dan con horror pero...

-Jajajajajaja...al fin me deshice de ti, maldita vergüenza - Exclamo Madoka con éxtasis - ¡Por fin Mama y Onee sama, como el resto de la familia me voltearan a ver y no me verán solo como una mera sombra o remplazo para ti!

Mientras Madoka se reía, Laura y los demás lloraban por la perdida de Ichika, pero en ese momento

*¡Aprovechen para irse ahora que no se puede mover el Comando Wolf!* - Ordeno el Dr.D con desesperación desde el intercomunicador -

-¡¿Q-Que?!..¡¿D-De que habla?! - Cuestiono Laura - ¡I-Ichika ha muerto!...

*¡No sean ingenuos niños, Ichika jamas moriría con algo asi, yo soy fiel creyente de eso puesto que lo he visto en peores situaciones, pero ese no es el punto ahora...tienen que salir de ahí ahora mismo, si es que valoran sus vidas háganlo por favor, no pierdan tiempo, huyan por amor a dios y lo que mas quieran!*

Las palabras dejo en total confusión a los 3 jóvenes pilotos que ahora miraban al Comando Wolf que estaba en vuelto en fuego, sin moverse hasta que...

[GRRRRRAAAR]

Este comenzó a gruñir y a moverse a pesar de que sus condiciones no eran optimas, pero lo mas extraño es que comenzó a brillar en varias partes de su cuerpo.

[GROOOAAAARRRRR]

El Comando Wolf lanzo otro fuerte rugido, mucho mas potente que el anterior al punto de que deshizo las llamas que cubrían su cuerpo. Rapidamente los 3 Zoids se alejaron lo suficiente mientras el Comando Wolf veía al Geno saurer que se volvía a preparar para pelear...

-¡¿P-porque aun te levantas?! - Se pregunto Madoka - ¡S-Se supone que tu zoid ya no debería ser capaz de siquiera moverse, pero aun se levanta y quiere pelear...¿Que clase de Zoid es el que posees?!...¡No importa eso, ahora si acabare definitivamente contigo ahora!...

En ese instante el Comando Wolf comenzó a correr hacia el Geno saurer y cuanto estuvieron cerca...

CRASSSSHHH

Ambos Zoids chocaron violentamente sus cabezas, sacando muchas chispas en el proceso. El Geno saurer activo sus propulsores y empezó a girar lentamente, intentando quitarse encima al Comando Wolf.

Cuando finalmente logro darse la vuelta completamente, abrió la boca y...

FUUSSSHH

Le disparo otro rayo de partículas sobre el Zoid lobo que lo recibió de lleno, pero logro cubrirse con su escudo de energía, pese a eso fue echado para atrás por la fuerza del impacto de nueva cuenta, pero a su vez, el Rayo de partículas eléctricas destruyo varios arboles y rocas enormes.

El Geno saurer en ese instante, aprovecho para moverse rápidamente gracias a los propulsores de sus patas, pero no se dio cuenta que el Comando Wolf salio de entre el fuego gracias a un gran salto que dio hacia arriba.

-jajajajajajajajaja...

De repente se escucho una risa proveniente del Comando wolf, la cual era de su piloto.

BANG BANG BANG

El Comando Wolf disparo sobre el Geno saurer que se elevo y se alejo, evitando asi el ataque. De repente aterrizo en una colina y de nueva cuenta se impulso hacia el Geno saurer para ahora intentar atacarlo con sus garras laser que en cuanto tocaron el suelo fue destruido con mucha facilidad.

Pero el Geno saurer había logrado evadirlo de nueva cuenta, gracias a sus propulsores, poniéndose a salvo en una gran roca que estaba cerca de las faldas de la montaña.

Mas no se dio cuenta que el Comando Wolf se movió hacia la montaña, exactamente arriba de el y luego se impulso hacia enfrente para embestirlo violentamente, haciendo que la enorme roca fuera destruida por la presión.

Ambos Zoids salieron de la nube de polvo, mientras caían y se veían directamente, hasta que finalmente cayeron al suelo, lamentablemente el Geno suarer a la hora que cayo al suelo, el suelo del lado de la pata derecha se destruyo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

Esto Fue aprovechado por el Comando Wolf que lo embistió de nueva cuenta, pero esta vez comenzó a correr con el, arrastrándolo violentamente varios metros.

-¡Maldito, ya aléjate de mi!..

El Geno saurer inmediatamente abrió la boca para sujetarlo por el cuello al Zoid lobo, lo alzara y lo azotara violentamente contra el suelo una y otra vez. Parte del blindaje del Comando wolf ya se había caído por lo terribles golpes que estaba recibiendo.

Cada persona que estaba presente en el lugar, no daban crédito a lo que veían, era la primera vez que se daba una batalla Zoid de esta manera. Una batalla donde prácticamente ambos querían destruirse completamente, para no dejar ningún rastro del otro.

En ese instante el Geno saurer comenzó a arrastrar contra el suelo al ya casi destruido Comando Wolf, pero de un momento a otro, el Comando Wolf le apunto con su cañon principal, el cual estaba cargando energía y...

BOOM

Genero una fuerte explosión después de haberle disparado a quema ropa, provocando una gran nube de fuego. Rápidamente el Geno saurer salio de esta nube de fuego casi intacto, gracias a su fuerte blindaje que parecía no haber recibido mucho daño durante toda esta terrible batalla.

Lamentablemente era todo lo contrario para el Comando Wolf que también salio de la nube de fuego, que cuando lo hizo, salio cubierto completamente en llamas, para que luego cayera violentamente al suelo.

Aquel pobre Zoid, ya tenia un blindaje bastante destruido, el domo de cristal que cubre la cabina del piloto estaba bastante cuarteado al punto de que parecía estar a punto de caerse con solo un toque.

-¿Cuanto puede aguantar ese estúpido Comando Wolf? - Se cuestiono Madoka - Ya no debería ser capaz de moverse aho...¿Eh?...

Pero que incrédula al ver que este se volvió a levantar a pesar de todo el daño que recibió por parte de su Zoid...

[GROOOAAAAAARRRR]

El Comando Wolf volvió a lanzar otro potente rugido que desvaneció el fuego que lo cubría.

-Asi que no te quieres rendir, ¿eh?...bien mejor para mi, acabare contigo de un solo golpe estúpido Zoid, con el verdadero poder del Cañon de partículas eléctricas de mi Zoid, combinado con el poder mi organoide Shadow...

El Geno saurer anclo sus patas en el suelo, extendió su cola que abrió varios respiradores y abrió la boca mostrando su cañón bucal, para que finalmente comenzara a cargar bastante energía...

Por otro lado, el Comando Wolf ejerció bastante presión en el suelo, destruyéndolo al instante, cargo mucha energía en sus garras, al punto de que se calentaba la roca en sus patas, era como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse sobre su oponente para finiquitarlo..

CRACK

Finalmente el Comando Wolf se lanzo hacia el Geno saurer, se movió tan rápido que nadie podia determinar la velocidad a la que iba, estaba apunto de embestirlo.

Desde la perspectiva del piloto del Comando Wolf, todo se movía en cámara lenta, era inevitable que el Geno saurer evitara ese ataque que estaba apunto de recibir, no habia que pudiera evitar la derrota del Geno saurer, o eso era hasta que la imagen de Madoka que corría para abrazarlo, hizo olvidar a Ichika lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, por lo que bajo la velocidad lentamente...

-¡Ahora desaparece maldito!...

FUUSHHHHHHH

-¡Oh diablos! - Exclamo Ichika al ver el ataque dirigiéndose directamente hacia el, era imposible evadirlo. Pero aun asi, a unos cuantos segundos de ser impactado esbozo una ligera sonrisa - (me lleva...en serio me he ablandado demasiado...¡me he vuelto débil!) - analizo mentalmente

Segundos despues el potente rayo de partículas eléctricas le dio de lleno al Comando Wolf, cubriendo su cuerpo por completo, sin que este hiciera algo para evadir el ataque o pusiera su escudo de energía para protegerse.

Este no solo golpeo al Zoid, sino también todo lo que estaba detrás de el, destruyendo todo a su paso, para que finalmente...

BOOOOM

Toda esa energía explotara violentamente, en forma de una estela de luz que se podía ver a lo lejos, desde diferentes puntos, generando una poderosa onda expansiva que hizo retroceder involuntariamente a los Zoids y pilotos que presenciaron la terrible batalla entre los gemelos, de la cual la hermana pequeña habia salido victoriosa.

Cuando finalmente la luz despareció por completo, se pudo ver que en el suelo había un enorme cráter, en el cual yacía el pobre Comando Wolf que estaba casi completamente destruido.

Habia perdido 3 de sus 4 patas en la poderosa explosión, también se podía ver que su blindaje estaba hecho añicos, al punto de que podia ver partes de adentro y principalmente la cabina del piloto ya no tenia ningún domo que lo protegiera, pero extrañamente o mejor dicho milagrosamente, el piloto aun seguía ahi por alguna razón.

Aunque se podía ver que tenia muchas heridas por la explosión, desde quemaduras, varios rasguños de donde brotaba sangre, pero estaba inconsciente y con la ropa destruida.

En ese momento el Geno saurer se acerco lentamente hacia al ya derrotado Comando Wolf, dando pasos firmes hasta donde estaba lo que quedaba del pobre Zoid. Cuando finalmente estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, su pecho se abrió para mostrar a Madoka que pese haber derrotado a Ichika, no parecia estar muy satisfecha.

Ella inmediatamente se bajo de su Zoid y se acerco al inconsciente Ichika.

-¿Porque te detuviste bastardo a mitad de tu ataque?...

Pero ella no recibió respuesta de Ichika ya que no podía oírla.

-Por dias estuve investigando lo suficiente de ti para poder entender bien a lo que me enfrentaba, quien era Ichika mejor conocido como "Relámpago Negro" - Dijo Madoka seriamente - un piloto que puede considerarse una amenaza total para cualquier nación en la que se presente, no solo porque es capaz de robar información que perjudicaría a cualquier político o gobierno, al punto de que puede colapsar su propio sistema, sino también porque sus habilidades a la hora de conducir un Zoid son consideras peligrosas en extremo, pero...

Madoka lentamente fue sacando de su ropa un cuchillo que se veía bastante filoso, el cual acerco al cuello de Ichika en cuanto lo tuvo fuera.

-¡Pero aun asi te atreviste a menospreciarme en el ultimo momento de nuestra batalla, al no dar tu golpe final! - Exclamo Madoka con furia - ¡A pesar de que te derrote, aun así por alguna razón no me siento satisfecha y eso me molesta!...¡Ahora vamos, levántate y sigue luchando como lo hiciste en varias ocasiones hace rato!...

A pesar de los gritos y exigencias de Madoka, Ichika no respondia, simplemente seguía inconsciente, pero eso a Madoka no le importo y lo sujeto del cuello de su ropa.

-¡Maldita sea, despierta y sigue luchando para que pueda matarte como se debe!...- Exigió Madoka - ¡Maldición, sino despiertas te juro que en este momento te rebanare la cabe...¿huh?..

Madoka se quedo callada al ver que estaba completamente rodeada por los soldados de la fuerza guardián que le apuntaban con sus armas.

-¿Que rayos quieren estorbos? - Pregunto Madoka - Este asunto, solo le concierne a este idiota y a mi, así que lárguense...

-Suelta al chico y baja ese cuchillo lentamente donde pueda verlo mocosa - Ordeno Rob pero Madoka no hizo caso y acerco mas el cuchillo al cuello de Ichika. - ¡Suéltalo, sino quieres que te..!..¿eh?

Mas noto que Laura lentamente se acercaba a Madoka sin temor alguno.

-¿Que rayos quieres Bodewig? - Pregunto Madoka seriamente - Lárgate de aquí, sino quieres que te mate a ti también después de que acabe con este idiota...

Pero Laura siguió avanzando, ignorando completamente la amenaza de Madoka.

-No puedo creer que seas tan cobarde como para aprovecharte de alguien que esta indefenso - Comento Laura

-¿Que dijiste?...

-Te habías ganado todo mi respeto y admiración, después de que protegiste a Houki sin importarte tu vida...

-¡Cierra la boca!...

-Incluso llegue a pensar que un día podíamos pelear juntas como amigas y grandes camaradas, después de que te recuperaras de tu batalla que tuviste contra el Berserk Fury, pero ahora yo solo te puedo ver con lastima...

-¡Maldita estúpida, aquí la única que da lastima eres tu!...

-Puede ser, pero al menos yo jamas le haría eso a la persona que me ha defendido y puesto la cara por mi, para protegerme de aquellos que me quieren matar en mas de una ocasión, sin ni siquiera esperando un gracias de mi parte...

-¡¿Q-Que quieres decir con eso?!...

Laura en ese momento se detuvo muy cerca de Madoka que ya estaba bastante nerviosa.

-No pienso decírtelo - Respondió Laura - Pero te haré una pregunta, ¡¿Crees que la instructora le gustaría verte asesinar a su pequeño hermano menor que también es el tuyo?!...

-¡C-Cállate, tu no sabes de lo que hablas!...

-Si se de lo que hablo, mas de lo que tu crees, por eso se que si matas a Ichika en este momento, desataras el odio de la instructora y ya no te quedara nada...

Madoka lentamente se fue alejando de Ichika, mirando concierto nerviosismo a la peliplatina.

-¡C-Cierra la boca, es mentira lo que dices y ya lo veras!... - Exclamo Madoka para regresar a dentro de su Zoid - ¡En cuanto mate a esa vergüenza, Onee sama y Mama como el resto de la familia Orimura me reconocerán, dándome la posición que me merezco!...

Con dicho el Geno saurer activo sus propulsores y se fue rápidamente dejando atrás a todos. Varios Saber Tigers iban a darle perseguir al Zoid, pero Rob alzo la mano y negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no se movieran.

Ahora todos pasaron a mirar al Dr. D que con ayuda de Dan, Ran y Laura sacaron al mal herido Ichika de lo que quedaba de su Zoid.

-¡Hay que regresar rápido al I.z, para llevar al mocoso a que lo atendían de urgencia! - Ordeno Rob fuertemente - ¡No sabemos que tan grave esta y a lo mejor esa niña puede regresar para acabar con lo que dejo, por eso hay que movernos rápido, cada segundo es crucial!...

Todos inmediatamente regresaron a su Zoids, mientras Rob ayudo Dr.D y a los otro a mover a Ichika a su Saber Tiger para que pudieran trasladarlo de regreso, pero no podia quitarle la mirada de encima al chico.

(Fue una batalla muy feroz entre estos 2 mocosos, es la primera vez que veo una pelea Zoid asi, pero lo que mas desconcierta es el porque bajo la velocidad cuando estuvo a punto darle el golpe que le daría la victoria...¡¿Que rayos le pasa?!...¡Este mocoso no es asi!) Penso Rob

*¡¿Pero que rayos paso aqui?!* - Pregunto una voz bastante alterada sacando a Rob de sus pensamientos

Todos en ese momento voltearon y vieron una mujer que salia de un Gustav, la cual el Dr.D inmediatamente reconoció.

-¡Moonbay! - Exclamo el anciano para que la nombrada se acercara rápidamente a el - ¡¿Que haces aqui?!...

-Vengo de regreso de hacer una entrega, pero en el camino escuche muchas explosiones y luego vi salir un enorme rayo de luz - Respondio la nombrada para que luego pasara a ver a Ichika - ¡¿Pero que le paso a Ichika y principalmente al Comando Wolf?!...

-¡Es muy difícil de explicar y no tenemos tiempo que perder! -Contesto el anciano seriamente - ¡Por ahora hay que irnos, las heridas de Ichika son muy graves!

-S-si - Respondio Moonbay algo nerviosa - ¡Y-Yo me encargare de remolcar al Comando Wolf, ustedes adelántense!

I.Z/ Entrada - Horas mas tarde

Ya habian pasado varias horas desde que Ichika, el Dr.D y el grupo de soldados se habian ido para hacer aquella mision de exploración para averiguar que era esa señal extraña que tenia tan preocupado al anciano.

Hasta ahora Chifuyu se habia quedado esperando a que Ichika regresara sano y salvo, juntos a los soldados y el anciano, ademas con los hermanos Gotanda a los cuales habia enviado para para ayudarlos en caso de que lo necesitasen.

Pero no estaba sola, Maya le hacia compañia desde que se quedo parada en la entrada. Ambas mujeres no se habian movido hasta el momento en espera del regreso de Ichika y por muy extraño que pareciera, cierto grupo de chicas que estaba compuesto por Houki, Cecilia, Rin y Charlotte, ellas se encontraban a unos cuantos metros atras observando a lo lejano, esperando a que Ichika regresara.

-Ya ha pasado mas de la mitad del dia, pero Ichika aun no ha regresado - Dijo Houki seriamente - ¿habra pasado algo?...

-No lo creo, pero si asi fuera, Ichika puede encargarse del problema...¿No?.- Pregunto Rin

-¡T-Tienes razón Rin, después de todo hablamos de Ichika, el legendario mercenario "Relampago Negro" - Apoyo Charlotte con un tono nervioso

-¡A-Asi es, siempre se ha dicho que "Relampago Negro" es alguien peligroso y por eso hay que estar seguras que regresara con bien! - Dijo Cecilia en el mismo tono - ¡p-por eso no hay que preocuparnos!...

Mientras las 4 chicas hablaban, asegurando el que Ichika regresaria con bien, en ese momento se pudo ver a lo lejos a un grupo de Zoids acercándose rápidamente al Instituto y en cuanto entraron todas quedaron heladas cuando vieron a uno de los Saber Tigers abrir la cabina del piloto.

Su estupefacción no les permitía articular alguna palabra que les ayudara expresar lo que veían cuando bajaban a Ichika del Zoid, poniéndolo lentamente en una camilla, pero no eran las únicas.

Chifuyu estaba helada, no, congelada. Frente a ella podia ver a varios soldados llevando a su querido hermano menor sobre una camilla, estaba herido, la sangre goteaba por un lado de ese transporte medico

Le revolvía el estomago en tristeza, ira e impotencia al observar aquello. Luego observo como su zoid que era remolcado por el Gustav de Moombay y quedo aun mas horrorizada, ya no podia llamarlo un zoid en si por sus graves daños. Estaba hecho mierda, incluso humo podía ver salir de aquella desdichada maquina, chispas eléctricas se desprendían de lados destruidos.

No sabia como reaccionar, debia mantener serenidad y tranquilidad. Pero poco a poco perdía la cordura, quería llorar, gritar, maldecir y por sobre todo, asesinar al que le había hecho esto a su preciado hermano. Pero no debía, aun no debía perder el control. No debía mostrar ese lado fragil frente a sus estudiantes o peor aun, ante los soldados que la observaban.

-Pero...¿quien fue? - se preguntaba en un susurro furico

¡Fuuush!

Tan molesta estaba que no le importo el sentir como algo aterrizo de forma violenta tras ella, lo unico que hizo fue ver por el rabillo del ojo y su furia se intensifico al intuir que aquel zoid dinosaurio muy maltratado habia sido el responsable del estado de Ichika. La compuerta de aquel zoid se abrio y de ella salio Madoka, la cual sonriente salto de ahi y aterrizo a espaldas de su hermana mayor

Todos los Soldados se pusieron en posicion para atacar junto a sus Zoids, pero Rob alzo la mano, dando a enteder que no hicieran nada de jueva cuenta contra aquella chica.

-Onee-sama...ya he vuelto

-...Madoka...¿tu hiciste esto?

La gemela menor sonrió aun mas, pues crea erróneamente que su hermana estaba orgullosa de ella, pues era todo lo contrario

-Si, fui yo quien por poco extermina a esa vergüenza exiliada - Madoka respondía orgullosa de su acto, sin darse cuenta como su hermana mayor apretaba sus dientes y puños en ira creciente - lo hice bien, ¿no?

¡BAM!

Madoka no pudo reaccionar cuando recibio una patada giratoria directamente al rostro, fue tan fuerte que la mando a rodar por el suelo y solo freno porque se estrello de espalda a su Zoid.

Aun adolorida se medio reincorporo y miro con confusion y temor a su hermana, el dolor en su rostro era inmenso, eso demostraba la furia de la pelinegra mayor quien se acercaba con pasos pesados. Sin tacto alguno tomo a la temerosa chica del cuello de su traje con ambas manos, quedando ambas mirándose fijamente a los ojos

Una aterrada y otra eufórica

-¡¿Que has hecho estúpida?! - reclamo Chifuyu enojada

-S-Solo hice lo que debia...-respondió aterrada la chica por la reacción de su hermana, no lo esperaba para nada. Ella creía que su hermana estaría orgullosa y ahora ella la querría - me deshice de ese estorbo...aparte a esa molestia de ti...¿n-no estas feliz de aquello?, ¡ya no sera una paria de los Orimura!

-¡¿Como puedo estar feliz de aquello?! - exclamo Chifuyu furiosa lanzandola violentamente al suelo- ¡¿y a mi que me importa esa inmunda familia?!

Madoka estaba aterrada y ahora mas adolorida se arrastraba, hasta quedar apoyada a Zoid completamente.

-P-Pero el...

-¡Lastimaste a nuestro hermano! - Reclamo Chifuyu que estaba eufórica y fuera de si -¡¿acaso eres una estúpida?!- estaba enojada pero se calmo apenas para dejarle en claro lo que opinaba - pero, ¿Porque pregunto cosas estúpidas?, ¡obvio que si!, después de todo eres leal a esa aberración llamada Orimuras, aun después de que te desterraron a ti también.

-¿Q-Que estas diciendo? - preguntaba Madoka aun temerosa - por fin podrás volver a la familia sin que te cuestionen, ¡¿por que hablas asi de ellos?!

-A mi no me interesa nada que ver con esa familia - Explico Chifuyu tratando de dejarle las cosas claras- ¡yo abandone por mi propia cuenta a esas personas porque no los soportaba! - exclamo estresada y molesta - no son una familia, ¡solo son imbéciles egolatras con complejo de Dios!

-¡¿Que estas diciendo, Onee sama?!...

-¡La verdad! - Respondio Chifuyu molesta y solo eso vasto para generarle nuevamente miedo a la menor, mas Chifuyu sonrio de forma aterradora - pero, ¿porque pierdo el tiempo tratando de razonar con una Orimura?, tu eres igual de imbéciles que ellos. ¿para que me esfuerzo?

-Onee-sama...- decia Madoka adolorida por esas palabras frias y llenas de desprecio

-Tu eres igual a esas despreciables personas - Chifuyu se alejaba a paso lento de su adolorida hermana - es por eso que jamas me interesaras nuevamente, ya ni siquiera se si considerarte mi hermana..

Las lagrimas salieron y recorrieron lentamente las mejillas de Madoka que negaba con la cabeza, mostrando un rostro lleno de desesperación, al no lograr asimilar que la única persona en la cual podía confiar la cual era también su familia, ahora también le daba la espalda y la negaba cómo su hermana...

Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue subirse a su Zoid e irse lo mas rápido posible, dejando atras I.Z.

-¡O-Orimura sensei, eso fue muy cruel! - Cuestiono Maya - ¡Se que estaba enojada, pero decirle que ya ni siquiera puede considerarla su hermana, fue demasiado!...

-¡Eso no me impor...¿eh?...

Pero se quedo callada a ver que Ichika se intentaba levantar de la camilla, extendiendo su brazo como si fuera a quisiera atrapar algo.

-¡I-Ichika, recuéstate, no estas en condición para moverte, estas muy mal herido! - Ordeno Moonbay pero Ichika no le hizo caso y se levanto completamente de la camilla.

El lentamente comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia donde se había ido el Geno saurer que apenas era visible debido a que se habia alejado bastante. Rápidamente Houki intento detenerlo y hacer que regresara a la camilla, pero en el momento que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca..

PAM

Ichika le dio una fuerte bofetada que la derribo al instante.

-No te me acerques - Dijo Ichika fríamente dejando confundida a Houki - Ni tu, ni las otras estúpidas las quiero cerca de mi, no quiero gente cobarde y débil a mi alrededor...

Houki se sujeto la mejilla que habia sido golpeada y miro desconcertada a Ichika.

-¿I-Ichika?..

-¡No pronuncies mi nombre con tanta familiaridad y mas cuando eres una cobarde que no entiende nada!...- Exclamo Ichika con furia pero luego sonrió repentinamente - Pero ella es diferente, no se acobardo cuando lucho conmigo aun cuando yo estaba apunto de casi matarla...jejejeje, si que tiene agallas y se vuelve mas fuerte con forme tenemos mas batallas, jejejeje si que es sorpren...den...te.

PAAF

Ichika en ese momento había perdido la consciencia a causa de todas sus heridas, lo que causo que Chifuyu y las demás se preocuparan bastante, por lo que fueron a auxiliarlo

Enfermeria - Noche

El final del dia casi habia llegado y con ello un Ichika completamente lleno de heridas que ahora yacia inconsciente en una de las camas de la enfermería lleno de vendas, después de haber sido curado por el personal medico que trabajo varias horas para intentar curarlo.

Pero esto no venia solo, con las heridas de Ichika llego un sentimiento de preocupación que llenaba el pecho de Chifuyu que estaba sentada a un lado de el, sosteniendo su mano.

Chifuyu observaba el rostro del joven mercenario mientras lo acariciaba con suavidad, pero tenia una mirada de preocupación.

-Ichika - Pronuncio Chifuyu - Hoy de nuevo casi mueres y no pude hacer nada pare evitarlo..

La legendaria apretó fuertemente la mano que tenia libre, intentando liberar un poco de esa frustración y enojo que sentía en ese momento, pero mientras hacia esto no se habia dado cuenta que alguien entro a la habitación.

No es necesario que estés aquí vigilando a Ichika, los médicos dijeron que no corre peligro* -Dijo esa persona que entro a la habitación.

Chifuyu miro de reojo hacia atras y vio a cierta mujer que habia conocido cuando fue a las montañas en busca de Ichika, pero solo la miro un momento y regreso a mirar al joven mercenario.

-Me importa un pepino lo que digan los médicos, no me separare de el hasta que este bien - Respondio Chifuyu secamente - No importa si me llegan a despedir por faltar a dar clases...

-Jaaa...A veces me pregunto, el porque me molesto en hablar con estos hermanos cuando son igual de necios e irascibles - Comento Moombay con cansancio - Mujer, entiende esto de una vez, Ichika no es tan débil como para morir asi, si no lo hizo hace 3 años, ni hace semanas atrás, entonces mucho menos morirá ahora, es demasiado necio como para dejarse llevar por la muerte, asi que no es necesario que estés aquí perdiendo el tiempo...

Chifuyu en ese instante volteo a ver Moonbay con una mirada lena de enojo y se acerco rápidamente dando pasos muy fuertes. Cuando amabas mujeres estuvieron cara se miraron fijamente.

-¡¿Tu como puedes saber que Ichika no morirá?! - Pregunto Chifuyu con furia pero no recibió respuesta - ¡Ichika es un simple adolescente y tambien es un humano, solo porque es bueno conduciendo Zoids, no significa que es inmune a la muerte por el contrario, esta demasiado expuesto a ella siendo un piloto Zoid...

-El sabe eso - Dijo Moonbay -

-¡Si eso fuera verdad, pilotaría su Comando Wolf de manera mas responsable y no tomaría las batallas tan a la ligera como lo hizo con Madoka!...

-¿Entonces para ti Ichika solo es un irresponsable que se lanza a la batalla sin saber que puede morir en ella?...

-¡Si...digo, n-no...Lo que quiero decir es que Ichika a veces es...!

Pero Chifuyu se quedo callada cuando Moonbay puso su mano sobre su hombro.

-Entiendo tu gran preocupación, yo también me preocupo por ese tonto cuando se lanza a una batalla, pero el angustiarme no me sirve de nada- Dijo Moombay amablemente haciendo que Chifuyu baje la mirada - Desde que conocí a Ichika, siempre mostró que es alguien impetuoso que a veces no sabe medir el peligro, pero también se que el de alguna forma, lograra sobrevivir sin importar a que se este enfrentando...

-Pero...

-Se que aun te preocupas por este tonto por todas las heridas que obtuvo en esta batalla, pero mejor piensa que en cuanto se recupere regresara mas fuerte que antes, siempre lo hace...

Chifuyu miro un poco sorprendida a Moonbay que no deja de mirarla amablemente, como si intentara calmar un poco sus sentimientos, cosa que logro...

-Me gustaria que este idiota fuera mas responsable y cuidadoso a la hora de luchar, al menos asi no me haria preocuparme tanto cada vez que lo veo ir a una batalla con su Comando Wolf...

-Es un buen piloto que de alguna forma que saldrá bien de cada batalla, pero...

-¿Pero?...

-también me gustaría decir que el Comando Wolf se recuperara de esta terrible batalla, pero me temo que no sera asi...

-¿A que te refieres?...

-La palabras no sirven para explicarlo, tienes que acompañarme al Hangar para que veas a lo que me refiero...

-¿Eh?...

Hangar - Momentos Despues

Chifuyu no podía creer lo que vio en cuanto llego al lugar, le costaba asimilarlo, llegando al punto de que no podia hablar.

-Te dije el Comando Wolf ya no se recuperaría de esta batalla Chifuyu - Dijo Moonbay seriamente

-D-Debe ser mentira o una de mínimo una mala broma.

Lo que veía Chifuyu en ese momento, no solo era un destrozado Comando Wolf, sino tambien que en las partes que sobrevivieron de el, lentamente se estaban convirtiendo en piedra...

Me temo que no es ninguna de ambas* -Dijo una voz desde atras de ambas mujeres

Moonbay y Chifuyu voltearon hacia atras, viendo a cierto anciano que se acercaba con lentitud, pero a diferencia de otras veces se podia ver que estaba desanimado.

-Dr.D... - Pronuncio Moonbay

-El Zoid core que es el corazón y cerebro del Zoid, esta muriendo lentamente...

-¿Muriendo? - Pregunto Chifuyu con desconcierto - ¿Pero como...?

-Si destruyen el Zoid core de cualquier Zoid, jamas tendrá la oportunidad de revivir - Respondió el anciano con desanimo - El Zoid core es la vida del Zoid y la parte del corazón, cuando se destruye este, el Zoid se convierte en piedra...asi como lo hara este pobre Comando Wolf.

-¡E-Eso no debe ser posible, debe de haber alguna forma para evitar esto!...

-No la hay - Respondio El Dr.D mientras niega con la cabeza - Durante la pelea que tuvo contra ese Zoid negro, el Comando Wolf resistió demasiadas explosiones que lo mermaron rápidamente, no solo exteriormente sino tambien interiormente...

-¡Explíquese!...

-Cada ataque que recibió el Comando Wolf, también afectaba el Zoid core, pero el mayor daño lo recibió con el ultimo de rayo de partículas que exploto violentamente, gracias a eso el Zoid core sufrió un daño irreparable que ni si quiera yo puedo revertir - Respondió el anciano con amargura - Viendo el poder de destrucción que posee ese Zoid negro, no me sorprende ahora el porque logro dañar el Zoid core sin ningun problema...

-¡Entonces busquemos a esa mascota que esta todo el tiempo con Ichika! - Exclamo Chifuyu - ¡Lo he visto reparar los daños del Comando Wolf cuando se introduce a el para darle mas poder!...

-Me temo que tampoco eso funcionara...

-¡¿Porque?!...

-El daño en el Zoid Core es tan grande, que ni siquiera el poder de ese Organoide sera suficiente para repararlo, al menos eso creo yo...

-¡Maldición, por una creencia suya ahora el Zoid de Ichika morirá! - Reclamo Chifuyu con furia - ¡Se supone que usted es una de la mentes mas grandes del mundo, pero ni siquiera puede reparar un simple Comando Wolf!...

-Lo siento, pero esto ya me supera jovencita...

-¡Eso es una estupidez, mejor le pediré ayuda a la idiota de Tabane para que me ayude con este asunto!...

Chifuyu se dio la media vuelta y abandono el lugar para ir en busca de cierta científico loco.

Al dia siguiente - Laboratorio de Tabane..

-¡¿Como que no puedes reparar el Zoid Core?! - pregunto Chifuyu con furia

Desde que salio el primer rayo de sol, Chifuyu fue en búsqueda de Tabane para pedirle ayuda con el asunto del Comando Wolf, pero en cuanto lo hizo ella le dijo que no podía hacer nada...

Ahora Tabane estaba en un rincon de su laboratorio, sobando su cabeza por el golpe que recibió de Chifuyu.

-¡Eres muy mala Chi-chan! - Dijo Tabane con dolor - ¡Solo porque te dije que esta vez no puedo resolver el problema, me golpeas sin ninguna justificación!...¡Wohaoooa!...

Chifuyu tomo por la ropa a Tabane e hizo que la mirara directamente a los ojos en ese momento.

-¡Ese no es lo importante ahora, dime porque no puedes revertir que ese Zoid se convierta en piedra!...

-C-Cuando el Zoid core se destruye o es dañado gravemente, no hay forma de que vuelva a la normalidad, es básicamente como si fuera una persona desahuciada que padece una enfermedad terminal o para ponerlo en términos mas simples, es como si le dispararan en la cabeza a alguien, básicamente morirá por ello sin importar que tanto hagas para salvarlo...

Chifuyu en ese instante soltó a Tabane y miro el suelo frustrada, realmente le molesta en no poder hacer algo por el Zoid de Ichika que a cada minuto que pasaba, se acercaba a un punto de no retorno.

-Maldición, entonces ya no queda mas que esperar la muerte de ese Zoid - Dijo Chifuyu frustrada - Si tan solo la estúpida de Madoka no hubiera...

-¿Que pasa con Mado cchi?...

-Esa idiota, es la responsable de que Ichika este de nueva cuenta en el hospital y el que su Zoid este muriendo - Respondio la pelinegra seriamente - Enserio, como puede odiar tanto a Ichika, nuestro hermano...

-D-Debes estar bromeando Chi-Chan, Mado-cchi es incapaz de hacer algo como...

-¡Lo es y es capaz de mas!...

Tabane guardo silencio y miro hacia otro lado.

-¿Recuerdas que el otro día me dijiste que le darías un nuevo Zoid para reemplazar a su Blade Liger que se destruyo durante su enfrentamiento contra el Berserk Fury?, pues adivina, a usado ese Zoid que le fabricaste para luchar con Ichika y en esta ultima batalla que tuvieron esos 2, Madoka casi logra matar a Ichika, para colmo tuvo el descaro de regresar al Instituto para presumir lo que hizo...

-P-Pero se supone que el Geno saurer era para que Mado-cchi se sintiera mejor y pudiera igualar un poco a Ikkun, no para que le hiciera daño...

-Desgraciadamente, Madoka es igual que el resto de los Orimura - Dijo Chifuyu - Por eso yo la desconozco como mi hermana

-¿Incluso como ellas?...

-¿ellas?...

-Me refiero a las Orimura con las que alguna vez formaste equipo Chi-Chan, me refiero a las prodigios...

Chifuyu no dijo nada solo se quedo callada por unos momentos, mientras Tabane la observo detenidamente...

-Las prodigios eran Orimuras malvadas, que les encantaba hacer sufrir a todo el que se les cruzaba en su camino - Dijo Chifuyu - Por eso me separe de las prodigios, antes de que terminara como ellas...

-Muriendo a causa de sus propios actos malévolos...

-Si y lamentablemente, Madoka terminara de la misma forma...

En ese momento se genero un silencio entre ambas mujeres que solo se miraron por unos instantes, hasta que Tabane decidió volver a hablar.

-Mado-cchi, no es igual a las prodigios Chi-Chan...

-¡Si no fuera igual a ellas, entonces jamas habría intentado matar a Ichika!...

-¡Pero Chi-Chan!.

-¡Nada de peros, ya estoy harta de hablar de Madoka, ella no merece alguna consideración de mi parte, principalmente cuando trato de matar a Ichika! - Exclamo Chifuyu con furia - ¡De ahora en adelante, Ichika es mi única familia y no pienso cambiar de opinión!...

Con dicho eso, Chifuyu salio del lugar dejando sola a Tabane que tenia una mirada afligida...

-Chi-chan...

Tabane estaba preocupada por el actuar de Chifuyu que caminaba furiosa por el instituto en este momento buscando ahogar ese furia que sentia por la impotencia de no poder ayudar al Zoid de su hermano.

Estaba tan enojada que no se habia dado cuenta que alguien venia corriendo hacia ella..

*¡Orimura sensei!...*

La nombrada volteo en ese instante y vio cierta chica que tenia las mangas de su saco cubriendo sus manos, esta corría con mucha prisa hacia ella como si estuviera preocupada...

-Nohotoke ¿Que necesitas? - Pregunto Chifuyu seriamente a la chica que intentaba inhalar algo de aire para recuperarse.

-E-Es...jaaaaa...O-Orimu...jaaa...fuuuuu

-¿Orimu?...¿Que tiene Ichika?...

-F-Fui a verlo a la enfermaría para ver c-como se encontraba, pe-pero cuando llegue no estaba - Respondio Honne - intente buscarlo por todo el Instituto, pero no lo encontré, por ninguna parte...

-¡Maldicion, ¿Porque me sucede esto a mi?! - Pregunto Chifuyu con fastidio pero luego se calmo al recordar lo que paso la ultima vez con Ichika

Chifuyu inmediatamente se calmo un poco y se dio la media vuelta para seguir caminando.

-¿Orimura sensei?

-Ya se a donde fue Ichika, asi que no te preocupes Nohotoke...

-¿Enserio?...

-Si, puedes venir conmigo si gustas para ayudarme a llevarlo de regreso a su habitación...

-¿Eh?, s-si.

Hangar - Momentos Después

Chifuyu y Honne no tardaron en llegar al Hangar donde guardan los Zoids de los pilotos de primer año. En cuanto llegaron se encontraron con Ichika que estaba parado al destrozado Comando Wolf, asi como lo pensó Chifuyu.

Extrañamente no estaba solo el chico, Moonbay estaba a unos cuantos metros de el, observándolo detenidamente con una mirada preocupada. Ambas en ese instante se acercaron y se pusieron al lado de Moonbay

Chifuyu decidió acercarse un poco para hablar con el chico.

-I-Ichika - Dijo Chifuyu pero el ni siquiera volteo a verla - ¿E-estabas aqui?.

-Orimu, no debiste levantarte...¿Te encuentras bien?..

Pero Ichika seguía sin responder, solo se quedo ahi parado observando a su Zoid que tenia mas de la mitad de su cuerpo petrificado. Chifuyu sabia que el estaba preocupado por el estado de zoid, pero tenia que decirle la verdad.

-Escúchame Ichika, el Comando Wolf esta...

-fufufu, jajajajaja...

Repentinamente Ichika comenzó a reír un poco y luego volteo a ver a las 3 mujeres que lo observaba con preocupación.

-Siempre tuvo un carácter muy violento ¿saben? - Comento Ichika - Desde el comienzo el Comando Wolf, solo me causo problemas.

Chifuyu estaba preocupada por las palabras de Ichika, se escuchaban tan desalentadoras, era como si estuviera resignado a la perdida de su zoid.

-Debe ser porque somos parecidos, pero con el tiempo congeniamos - Dijo Ichika para voltear a ver al Comando wolf - En alguna oportunidad cuando conduje otro zoid que no fuera el, se ponía de muy malhumor y tardaba días en volver a ser como antes..¿Increíble,no?...

-Ichika - Dijo Moonbay preocupada

Ichika recargo sus mano en cabeza del Comando Wolf y comenzó a acariciarlo con cariño.

-Gracias a ti logre ganar muchas recompensas...¿Recuerdas compañero?.

[Grrrrr]

El Comando Wolf soltó un débil gruñido en respuesta, haciendo que Ichika recargara su cabeza

-Disculpen, pero...me gustaría quedarme a solas con el - Pidio Ichika

-Entendemos, Nohotoke, Moonbay...

Las 2 nombradas siguieron a Chifuyu sin poner alguna objeción, dejando solo a Ichika con su Zoid. Cuando las 3 estuvieron afuera, mostraron una mirada llena de preocupación y tristeza por Ichika, realmente les dolió ver al joven mercenario tan apagado.

-Saben, Ichika tiene intenciones de dejar de conducir Zoids... - Comento Moonbay con tristeza - Realmente ya no quiere seguir si ya no esta el Comando Wolf.

Chifuyu en ese instante se detuvo y apretó los puños, pero no dijo nada, solo volteo hacia atrás, observando el Hangar. Por otro lado Ichika se sento y recargo su espalda en el Comando Wolf

-Yo me quedare aquí contigo y te cerrare los ojos...amigo. - Dijo Ichika para cerrar los ojos por un breve instante - Tu me salvaste la vida muchas veces, ¿recuerdas? y yo ahora no puedo hacer nada por ti amigo mio, realmente no puedo proteger lo que yo quiero...

*Son palabras muy desalentadoras, para alguien que es considerado el criminal mas peligroso a nivel mundial* - Dijo una voz repentinamente

Ichika miro hacia el frente y vio que cierta mujer de cabello verde se acercaba a el tranquilamente.

-¿Yamada sensei?...

La nombrada en cuanto estuvo cerca se sento en seiza enfrente de Ichika y le mostró una sonrisa amable.

-Se nota que le tienes mucho cariño a este Comando Wolf - Comento maya amablemente - Ninguno de los estudiantes que he conocido hasta la actualidad, ha mostrado un cariño a su Zoid como tu lo haces, normalmente cuando su zoid deja de funcionar, simplemente lo dejan y buscan otro para reemplazarlo, en cambio tu te estas quedando a su lado hasta su ultimo momento...

Pese a querer estar solo, Ichika por alguna razón no quería hacer que su instructora se fuera, asi que le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Es que este Comando Wolf le perteneció a una persona muy especial...

-¿A la persona que te crió?...

Pero Ichika no respondió, solo volteo la mirada a otro lado.

-¿Ichika?...

-No me gusta hablar de eso, con cualquiera...espero que lo entienda Yamada sensei.

-Ya veo - Dijo Maya con tristeza - Entonces no me queda de otra...

-¿A que se refiere...eh?.

Maya lentamente fue bajando la parte superior de su vestido, poniéndolo exactamente en la cintura, después comenzó a desabrocharse su brasier para que finalmente dejara expuestos sus enormes pechos que rebotaron en cuanto ya no tuvieron el sujetador. Ichika quedo bastante sorprendido, jamas se espero que su profesora se quitara el brasier para mostrarle sus pechos.

-¿Q-Que esta haciendo?...

-Lo que una vez me pediste - Respondió la peli verde para tomar las manos de Ichika, llevándolas directamente a sus pechos para que los sujetara -

-¿Lo que yo le pedi?

-Una vez me dijiste que si te mostraba mis pechos y te dejaba hacer lo que quisieras con ellos, me dejarías ser tu confidente y me contarías todo lo que has guardado en todos estos años que estuviste alejado de Orimura sensei. - Respondio la peli verde sin vacilar - Por eso estoy haciendo esto y te permitiré que hagas lo que quieras con ellas, no me importa que tan pervertido sea o que tan lejos planeas llegar, pero te pido que en cuanto termines te desahogues conmigo y me dejes escuchar lo que hay en ese pobre corazón tuyo.

Las palabras de la pequeña profesora desprendían mucha seguridad, dejando notar que estaba hablando enserio. Ichika no sabia que responder, realmente estaba impresionado por lo lejos que estaba llegando esa pequeña instructora que pese a tener las manos del chico en su busto, no se mostraba ni un poco avergonzada.

Ichika solo sonrió un poco divertido por esto y repentinamente alejo sus manos de los pechos de Maya.

-¿Ichika kun?...

-Esta bien con esto me basta - Dijo Ichika repentinamente - De hoy en adelante sera mi confidente, se lo gano Yamada sensei...

-Gracias Ichika kun...

-No me agradezca, ahora si gusta puede cubrirse un poco, no me gustaría que alguien mas viera a estas linduras que muy pronto usare - Dijo Ichika con sorna mientras la peliverde se acomodaba rápidamente la ropa, aunque ahora si de le podia ver avergonzada y con un gran rubor en el rostro.

(¡Ahora que Ichika vio mis pechos, ya no podre casarme!) Penso Maya con mucha vergüenza (Pero espera un momento, recuerda que Orimura sensei te ofreció ser parte del harem de Ichika, asi que...¡Pero que estas pensando idiota, es malo que una profesora y un estudiante tengan una relacion como esa, principalmente cuando hay mas mujeres involucradas en esta!...¡¿Que hago?!)

Maya comenzó a agitarse el cabello por la desesperación de no saber que hacer de ahora en adelante, por otro lado Ichika la miraba un poco de rareza, puesto que era la primera vez que veía actuar de esa manera a Maya.

-¿Yamada sensei?.

En cuanto Ichika la llamo, la peli verde reacciono y se acomodo un poco el cabello, para luego mostrarse un poco estoica como sino hubiera pasado nada.

-Ajeeem, bueno Ichika kun ¿En que estábamos?...

-E-Estaba apunto de contarle mi pasado - Respondio Ichika algo nervioso - B-Bueno, ¿Por donde empie..?.

-¡Espera!. -Exclamo la peliverde interrumpiendo a Ichika.

-¿Sucede algo Yamada sensei?.

-Me gustaría que fuéramos a la habitación de la enfermería que se te asigno para que podamos hablar en privado - Dijo la peliverde con seriedad - Seria malo que tu condición empeorara debido a que viniste hasta este lugar sin la autorización de uno de los médicos que te curaron el dia de ayer.

-Pero yo no me siento...

-No le pongas peros a lo que te dice tu profesora, como tal debo procurar el bienestar de mis alumnos, principalmente cuando estan muy mal heridos como tu lo estas ahora en este momento...

-¿O-Ok?...

-¡Ahora te llevare a la enfermería para que te revisen que no te hayas abierto alguna herida y luego hablaremos! - Ordeno la profesora mientras ayuda a poner en pie a Ichika que no sabia que decir por el como estaba actuando - Vamos, te ayudare a caminar para que no te lastimes mas..¿De acuerdo?..

Ambos en ese instante se levantaron y caminaron lentamente, aunque a Maya se le podia ver un poco incomoda porque le costaba algo de trabajo cargar parte del peso de Ichika.

(¿Porque se esfuerza en ayudarme tanto?, si solo le doy problemas) Penso Ichika - Yamada sensei, puedo caminar solo sin ningún...

-¡N-No, te dije que te llevaría a la enfermería y no pienso faltar a mi palabra como tu profesora!

Ichika solo sonrió suavemente y suspiro un poco cansado.

-Esta bien Yamada sensei, sera como usted diga pero le prometo que en cuanto me recupere le daré un buen masaje en los hombros y en estas lindura - Dijo Ichika mientras le aprieta un pecho a Maya - Oh vaya, pese a tener un brasier encima, se puede sentir lo suaves que son...

-¡I-Ichika san, no me manosees mientras estemos caminando! - Exclamo la peliverde con vergüenza - ¡A-Al menos espera a que lleguemos a la enfermeria para que nadie nos v-vea!... - Musito con vergüenza

-¿Eh? ¿Dijo algo Yamada sensei?...

-¡No dije nada!...

-Si usted lo dice, pero por ahora le contare mi vida despues de que fui abandonado, asi sera menos pesado el camino para ambos...

-De acuerdo...

Ichika en ese momento comenzó a relatarle su infancia a Maya que escuchaba atentamente cada palabra mientras caminaban, pero lo que no sabían es que alguien los estuvo observando desde las sombras todo ese tiempo.

*Vaya, Vaya...ahora veo que no tienes un Zoid y no estas en condiciones para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, entonces por ahora no eres una amenaza para mi ni mis planes, supongo que por el momento este juego del gato y el ratón se suspende temporalmente, bueno creo que iré a prepararme para la visitas de esas señoras que vendrán en unos días, ¿Que debería ponerme?*

Enfermería/habitación de Ichika - minutos mas tarde

Después de un difícil andar para llegar a la enfermería, finalmente Ichika y Maya llegaron. Después unos cuantos chequeos de los médicos para confirmar que el joven mercenario estaba bien, Ichika y Maya por fin estuvieron solos para seguir platicando.

-¿Entonces estuviste viajando con ella por un tiempo después de que te encontró? - Pregunto Maya

-Si y en esos viajes aprendí muchas cosas de Chiquita que me han sido de utilidad hasta el dia de hoy, pero a veces me exigía pagos a cambio de sus enseñanzas - Respondió Ichika -. Realmente era una abusiva conmigo a pesar de que yo era un niño.

-Y-Ya veo - Dijo Maya algo nerviosa - (Pensar que incluso el recibió abusos de alguien, ahora entiendo porque a veces se defiende tanto)

-Pero sabe algo Yamada sensei, pese a ser alguien que a veces era muy abusiva conmigo, nunca me dejo solo y me dio todo lo que podía, incluso me consiguió un Zoid para que pudiera pilotearlo...

-Entiendo, entonces el Comando Wolf que tienes es regalo de ella...

-¿Eh?, por supuesto que no, ella me regalo un Saber Tiger en aquel entonces...

-¿U-Un Saber Tiger?...

-Si, lamentablemente ese Zoid siempre fue un dolor de cabeza cuando lo piloteaba - Dijo Ichika con fastidio - Siempre le fallaban los engranes que le permitían la movilidad a las patas, el tablero de control siempre se quemaba por alguna razón extraña, incluso había veces que una pierna entera se le caía sin hacer algún movimiento...

(¡Eso realmente era un Zoid defectuoso en su totalidad!)

-No importaba cuantas veces lo reparara, siempre le fallaba algo en todo momento - Dijo Ichika mientras se limpiaba el oído con el meñique - Supongo que por eso Moonbay se lo vendió tan barato a Chiquita cuando la conocimos...

-¿T-Te refieres a la mujer que remolco tu Comando Wolf después de tu pelea con Madoka san?...

-Si, esa misma es - Respondio Ichika - Le recomiendo que no hago mucho contacto con ella, Moonbay realmente sabe como estafar a alguien cuando se lo propone...

(¿La esta alagando o la esta insultando?)...- Penso Maya - E-Entiendo, ¿pero como empezaste a pilotear ese Comando Wolf y de donde lo sacaste?...

-El Comando Wolf que piloteo en la actualidad, le pertenece a Chiquita, yo comencé a pilotearlo casi después cuando ella murió en mis brazos hace 3 años donde destruí por completo a ese ejercito, sin dejar algún sobreviviente...

Las palabras de Ichika impactaron a Maya que no supo el como reaccionar. El escuchar de la propio boca de Ichika decir que fue el que masacro a ese ejercito de hace 3 años, la dejaba en jaque completamente.

-¿E-Entonces es verdad que tu eres el responsable de esa masacre?...

Ichika guardo silencio por un momento y luego volteo hacia la ventana para observar la puesta de sol.

-Ichika kun...

-Todos piensa que es una mentira el que yo haya logrado esa proeza, pero lamentablemente es real - Respondio Ichika mientras mira su mano - No hay noche sin que recuerde esa batalla, el olor de los cadáveres carbonizados, la imagen de los Zoids que se volvieron piedra y de los que ni siquiera quedaron nada, es algo que mi mente no pude olvidar...

-Ichika...

-Aun recuerdo claramente como comenzó todo... - Dijo Ichika mientras cierra los ojos - Un dia Chiquita habia sido contactada por unos militares para realizar un trabajo de rescate de alguien muy importante que fue secuestrado por el ejercito rebelde, por lo que lo que el gobierno la contrato para salvar a esa persona, para mi sorpresa ella acepto sin rechistar...

Ichika abrió los ojos y paso a mirar a los ojos a Maya que no decia, solo se limitaba a escuchar lo que le relataba.

-Para mi eso fue muy extraño, ya que normalmente Chiquita nunca hacia trabajos que tuvieran que ver con militares y el gobierno, pero aun asi ella lo acepto - Dijo Ichika seriamente - Pero eso no fue lo que me desconcertó, lo que realmente lo hizo fue el que ella me intento dejar en una cabaña que normalmente usábamos para descansar de nuestros viajes de trabajo, ahi fue donde comenzó mi descenso hacia el infierno...

Hace 3 años - En alguna parte de las montañas

PAAF

Ichika habia golpeado la mesa donde estaba sentado con Chiquita la cual estaba disfrutando algo de comida.

-¡¿Porque no quieres que te acompañe?!...

Chiquita no respondio la pregunta de Ichika, que se mantuvo firme y no le quito la mirada de encima.

-Simplemente no puedes acompañarme y punto, Ichika - Respondio Chiquita - Esta misión es de alto riesgo y si te llevo esta vez, simplemente seras un estorbo.

-¡Pero Chiquita!...

PAAM

Chiquita golpeo en la cara a Ichika en ese momento, pero el solo movió el rostro.

-¡Ichika, esto es por tu propio bien!...

Ichika simplemente se sujeto la quitaba y miro a Chiquita.

-Ahora me dices eso después de varios años que hemos trabajo juntos, realmente no puedo entenderte mujer - Se quejo Ichika - Me has hecho pasar muchas cosas para convertirme en tu ayudante perfecto y es por eso que actuó según sea lo mejor para tus intereses, ademas no creo que sea un estorbo ya que siempre hemos trabajado en situaciones de alto riesgo, si vas sola seria malo para ti.

-Ichika...

-Hemos estado juntos por años y el que me hagas aun lado, realmente ofende en mi orgullo como aprendiz de mercenario...

(Este chico tonto) Penso Chiquita

-Si iras tu sola a salvar a alguien a esa base militar cercana a la Republica de Helick, significa que esa persona esta involucrada en algo que puede afectar el rumbo de varias batallas que se están librando en el mundo - Dijo Ichika sorprendiendo a Chiquita que solo sonrió -

-Vaya, aun estas lleno de sorpresas mocoso, a veces me haces pensar que al que recogí hace años no era un huerfano cualquiera, sino a alguien que esconde muchas mas cosas que yo...

-Solo soy un niño que fue abandonado por una desgraciada que se hizo llamar mi madre, la cual ahora niega mi existencia - Comento Ichika para levantarse de su lugar - tu por el contrario, me recogiste y me has criado como tu ayudante, pero para mi eres mi madre, por eso quiero ayudarte Chiquita...

Ella puso sus manos en las mejillas de Ichika y acerco su rostro.

-No me salgas con eso tan repentinamente - Dijo Chiquita amablemente - Dame tiempo para pensar como definir cual es nuestra situación, ¿una madre y su hijo?, ¿una mercenario y su ayudante?, ¿Tal vez una mujer y su amante?, Puede que seamos todo eso, pero hablaremos de ello cuando regrese y aclararemos todo, por eso te pido que te quedes aquí, es por tu bien...realmente no me gustaría que te pasara algo cuando ya estas llegando a tu adolescencia.

-Pero Chiqui, mmmmm...

Pero ella lo silencio a poner su dedo indice en sus labios.

-Cuando regrese, tomaremos una larga ducha y me disculpare adecuadamente por haberte golpeado en la cara...

Ichika solo volteo el rostro y apretó su puño derecho, aunque el mostraba un rostro lleno de frustración.

-¿Y si te pasa algo?... - pregunto Ichika - Al lugar que iras es una base lleno de soldados rebeldes...

Chiquita simplemente acaricio la cabeza de Ichika que se tranquilizo un poco.

-No tienes que preocuparte, tengo algo que me protegerá mi Comando Wolf cuando salga de ahi con a persona que tengo que rescatar - Respondio Chiquita mientras muestra una pequeña caja negra - Este dispositivo genera un fuerte escudo anti-CP, capaz de resistir incluso a los temibles cañones de partículas eléctricas, asi que ya no te angusties de que me pueda suceder algo malo...

-S-Si tu lo dices Chiquita...

-Ademas aun es muy temprano, iniciare mi misión una hora antes del atardecer, que tal si para matar un poco el tiempo ¿Nos recostamos un rato? - Sugirio Chiquita amablemente - Te abrazare tan fuerte y pondré tanto tiempo tu rostro entre mis pechos asi como te gusta para que te acurruques en ellos, quedando profundamente dormido y cuando despiertes, ya habré regresado de la misión con mucho dinero...

-S-Si...

En ese instante ambos se fueron a la cama y se recostaron mientras se abrazaban como Chiquita sugirió, pero extrañamente Ichika se aferro a Chiquita.

 _"Por alguna razón, yo sentía que algo malo iba a pasar, pero Chiquita insistió que no era así, por eso me aferre a ella tanto como pude, fingiendo que me estaba quedando dormido pero al final el sueño me venció, gracias a que ella le puso una droga a mi comida"..._

Chiquita cubrió a Ichika con la cobija de la cama y ya se había preparado para irse a su misión. Solo le faltaban unos cuantos minutos para irse, pero en lo que esperaba observaba a Ichika dormir.

-Ichika, lo siento - Dijo Chiquita mientras acariciaba la cabellera negra de Ichika - Pero esta es la única solución, no hay forma que pueda llevarte conmigo, por eso te drogue, para que no intentes seguirme en cuanto yo salga de aqui, realmente aprecio tu bondad y entusiasmo que has puesto cada dia desde que nos conocimos, en verdad eres un chico genial...

Chiquita lentamente se acerco al rostro de Ichika y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Veámonos de nuevo si es que de casualidad salgo viva de esto - Musito Chiquita mientras se aleja - Si es que lo hago, te prometo que en a partir de ese momento, te llevare muy lejos de este tipo de vida, para que puedas ser un chico normal, tendremos una buena casa que estará ubicada en la ciudad que mas nos guste, vayas a la escuela, tengas muchos amigos y tengas una linda novia para que asi ya no tengas que meterte con una vieja horrenda como yo.

Después de decir eso, Chiquita finalmente salio de la cabaña y se subió a su Comando Wolf para irse, dejando atrás la pequeña cabaña oculta en el bosque. Los minutos pasaron hasta que llego el atardecer, cuando finalmente Ichika abrió los ojos y se levanto pesadamente.

-E-Esa bruja, me metió una droga muy fuerte en la comida - Dijo Ichika con enojo - Pero no estoy acabado, estaba preparado para que ella intentara algo como esto ...

Ichika paso a mirar el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared en ese instante...

-40 minutos - Dijo Ichika mientras toma una pistola que estaba en la mesa - Solo han pasado 40 minutos desde que se fue, aun puedo alcanzarla...tengo que hacerlo.

Ichika se dirigió a la puerta en ese momento para salir e inmediatamente fuera hacia su Saber Tiger, pero en el momento que si iba a subir se dio cuenta que algo estaba estaba tirado en el suelo, muy cerca de su Zoid.

Se acerco a donde estaba aquel objeto y lo tomo en sus manos, dándose cuenta de que era, por lo que se preocupo bastante.

-¡Maldición a esta tonta se le cayo el dispositivo que genera el escudo anti-CP, ahora ya no tendrá forma de protegerse! - Exclamo Ichika preocupado - ¡Ahora mas que nunca tengo que alcanzarla, estará en muchos problemas si no lo hago!

Base - minutos mas tarde

El Comando Wolf estaba justo en la entrada de la enorme base, listo para entrar pero habia sido detenido por un par Hellcats que custodiaban la entrada, los cuales apuntaban sus armas hacia su Zoid.

*¡Alto, esta es una área restringida!*

*¿Tienes alguna cita con el comandante?*

Chiquita miraba detenidamente a ambos Zoids, por lo que sonrio suavemente.

(Perfecto, sus Hellcats no son una amenaza para mi Comando Wolf)

*En este lugar solo pueden entrar gentes de alto rango militar que tiene cita con el general, sino es asi, ¿Que es lo que quieres?*

-Vengo a recatar a un viejo amigo que esta retenido aqui...

BANG BANG

El Comando Wolf disparo sobre ambos Hellcats directamente en los costados, por lo que cayeron al suelo al instante e inmediatamente se introdujo a la base. Lo que Chiquita no sabia es que estaba siendo observada por un par de hombres a través de unas cámaras, los cuales veían su avance dentro de la enorme base.

-¿Que hacemos Comandante?...

-Se a donde va, asi que me dirigiré ahi - Respondió uno de ellos - Por mientras haz lo que quieras...

El hombre de rango menor salio de la oficina del general y tomo inter comunicador para saber lo que estaba sucediendo, mientras el Comando Wolf avanzaba dentro de la enorme base.

Poco a poco el Comando Wolf iba derrotando a todos los Zoids que se cruzaban en su camino, finalmente después de unos momentos el Comando Wolf llego una enorme zona de aterrizaje que se usa para varios Zoids tipo volador.

-No me digas que esos eran todos los soldados y Zoids que había en esta base - Dijo Chiquita que habia abierto la cabina de su Zoid - ¿Que rayos esta sucediendo aqui?, la información que me dieron de este lugar, indicaba que habían una enorme cantidad de Zoids en esta parte de la base, pero no hay ninguna señal de ellos en este lugar...

Chiquita buscaba en todas las direcciones de algún Zoid, pero no se habia dado cuenta que una colina cercana a la base, un Gun sniper le apuntaba con su cañon principal.

-¿No pueden acabar con una simple puta? - Se cuestiono el soldado - Bien, no tienen que encargarse de ella directamente, solo hay que tomarla por sorpresa y listo, es hora de la cacería de Zorros...

El Comando Wolf avanzo de nueva cuenta sobre el área de aterrizaje, dirigiéndose al edificio que estaba del otro lado del lugar, mientras destruía las armas anti-zoids que le disparaban encima.

Desgraciadamente, aun no se habia dado cuenta de aquella amenaza que la observaba a lo lejos y ya lo tenia en la mira.

BANG

El disparo del Gun sniper se pudo escuchar por toda la base, pero extrañamente no le había dado al Comando Wolf que se detuvo y miro hacia donde se encontraba el Gun sniper, pero luego siguió avanzando para esconderse.

-¿Como falle a esta distancia? - Se cuestiono el soldado que tenia una sonrisa llena de ironía mientras el Gun sniper comenzó a soltar descargas eléctricas

El Zoid lentamente fue alzando la mirada y vio aun Saber Tiger que le apuntaba con su cañon que saca un poco de humo, el cual indicaba que recientemente habia disparado.

BANG BANG

El Saber Tiger disparo de nueva cuenta sobre el y finalmente lo derribo, para que inmediatamente abriera la cabina del piloto, dejando ver a Ichika.

-¡Chiquita! - Exclamo el pequeño Ichika sorprendiendo a la nombrado que hizo salir de su escondite a su Zoid

-¿Ichika? - Se cuestiono Chiquita - ¡No puede ser, ¿que esta haciendo aqui?!...¡Se supone que la droga que le di habría derribado a un elefante!

-¡¿Porque demonios estas demorándote tanto?! - Pregunto Ichika enojado - ¡Yo te cubro mientras tu vas a rescatar a esa persona!...¡Corre, corre Chiquita!..

La nombrada solo nego un poco con la cabeza mientras sonreía divertida al ver lo que estaba haciendo Ichika.

-Puedo escucharte, mocoso idiota...no tienes gritarme - Musito Chiquita - En verdad cada vez te pareces mas a mi, creo que sera mas difícil de lo que pense, el que llevemos una vida normal después de que termine esta misión...

El Comando Wolf en ese momento se dio la vuelta y retomo su camino hacia el enorme edificio que estaba a unos cuantos metros, pero su piloto tenia una cosa en mente.

(¡Corre, corre, corre lo mas rápido que puedas Comando Wolf, este es nuestro ultimo trabajo para retirarnos y darle una vida pacifica a ese niño idiota que tiene que crecer como una personal normal, por eso es que aceptamos esta mision!)

CRAAAMM

El Comando Wolf en ese momento destruyo la entrada del enorme edificio, dejando ver una enorme cantidad de puertas de acero que estaban abiertas, extrañamente solo una estaba cerrada.

En cuanto Chiquita la vio, dirigio su Zoid hacia ella y movió levemente una de sus patas delanteras para romperla. Cuando ya no hubo algún obstáculo, Chiquita bajo de su Zoid y entro al cuarto donde solo habia un anciano sentado en una cama que en cuanto la vio solo sonrio.

-Jajajaja...sabia que te enviarían a ti Chiquita para rescatarme - Se burlo el anciano - no podia haber esperado a otro loco que no fuera tu.

-Ja, llamar de esa manera a la persona que te esta salvando el trasero es algo grose...

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Pero Chiquita fue interrumpida por el sonido de unos aplausos que a cada segundo parecian hacerse mas fuerte. Chiquita desenfundo su pistola y apunto en dirección hacia donde provenía el sonido.

*Vaya, vaya...que lió has hecho en mi base* - Dijo la voz de un hombre que se acercaba junto con los aplausos - *No se como puedo llamar esto, terrorismo o salvajismo*

-Lo mismo digo yo, no se como llamar a lo que tu haces... terrorismo, salvajismo o simple estupidez - Respondio Chiquita - ¡Ahora sal de una vez, me estresa que actúes de forma tan misteriosa... Gunther Proitzen...

Poco a poco se fue asomando al cuarto un hombre alto, bien formado, con crueles ojos rojos y cabello blanco muy largo, que lo tiene atado en una cola de caballo y viste una armadura blanca acentuada con rojo que hace juego con sus ojos.

-Finalmente te conozco en persona Comandante Gunther Proitzen del imperio de Zenebas - Comento Chiquita seriamente -

-Tal insolencia en presencia de un superior, realmente no podría esperar menos de la ex mayor Chiquita...

Chiquita estaba apunto de dispar sobre el hombre que no perdía esa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Parece que ambos teníamos información del otro, Mayor...

-Asi es, pero no tanto como tu... - Respondio Chiquita - Pero me sorprende que sepas de mi.

-Bueno, es natural el que quisiera saber todo de alguien que es considerada una heroína que ahora se rebajo a ser una simple Mercenario que fue contratada para rescatar a este anciano - Bufo Proitzen - Pero lo que mas me sorprende de ti, es que ahora te dediques a cuidar a un mocoso que encontraste en la calle...

(maldición, alguien le informo a este imbécil sobre mi misión, por eso no esta tan sorprendido)

-Realmente me pregunto ese motivo que impulso a la Heroína de la República de Helick para que recogiera a un mocoso vagabundo...¿Tal vez lastima?, ¿Compasión?, ¿Es alguna forma para expiar tus propios pecados?, solamente tu sabes porque recogiste a ese niño que en este momento esta allá afuera fingiendo que te cubre las espaldas...

Chiquita solo suspiro un poco cansada después de escuchar las palabras de aquel hombre.

-Jaaa...escuche que eras un hombre patético con delirios de superioridad, pero has excedido completamente mis expectativas - Dijo Chiquita aburrida - Investigas a las personas solo para poder manipularlas con su propia historia y salvar tu trasero, eso es muy cobarde y bajo, ademas no sabes nada de Ichika, es mucho mejor piloto que los supuestos soldados que usas para protegerte...

-Bueno es natural, que fuera asi...después de todo para eso sirven los señuelos... - dijo Proitzen en un tono arrogante - Son blancos ideales para saber el nivel de fuerza de un Zoid ¿O acaso pensaste que usaría un par de Hellcats como los guardias de la entrada?..

Chiquita se dio cuenta en ese momento que todo era una trampa, por lo que miro con enojo y desconcierto al hombre frente a ella.

-¿T-Tu sabias que pasaría esto?...

Proitzen en ese momento mostró una sonrisa arrogante y prepotencia.

-jajajajaja...por supuesto, planee cada detalle para atrapar a la Heroina de la Republica de Helic en mi base, incluso pensaba en enviar a mis hombres para buscar a ese niño que te siguió para obligarte a rendirte, pero me ahorro mucho trabajo y esfuerzo, el que ese mocoso viniera solo hasta aqui...¿Ahora dime que haras?...

-¡C-Cállate, solo fanfarroneas!...

-¿Tu crees?...

BOOOM

Una fuerte explosión se escucho en ese momento que hizo cimbrar el edificio.

-Eso mi estimada Mayor Chiquita, lo que acabas de escuchar fue la explosión de un enfrentamiento entre zoids que se esta dando en este momento

-¡Mierda!...

-Podemos negociar la seguridad de ese mocoso en este momento, Mayor Chiquita...

-¡Cállate!...

-Puedes retirarte y llevarte al anciano para salvarlo en lo que mis soldados se entretienen jugando con ese niño o puedes dejar al anciano, para que puedas irte con ese mocoso de mi base, ¿Que opción escoges? - Pregunto Proitzen - Te sugiero que escojas la segunda, si lo haces te aseguro que mis soldados les dejaran el camino libre para que se puedan ir pacíficamente, aprovecha que estoy mostrando mi bondad...

Chiquita comenzó a sudar un momento y miro de reojo al anciano que también la observaba, esperando su respuesta, pero lo mas extraño es que el le sonreia amablemente.

-No te preocupes Chiquita, ve por ese niño y váyanse, estoy seguro que alguien mas vendrá para salvarme de este desgraciado... - Dijo el Dr. D amablemente - Ahora vete, antes de que ese niño del que habla Proitzen salga herido...

-Incluso este anciano, reconoce cual es la mejor opción que puedes tomar...ahora vete de aqui Mayor Chiquita, te aseguro que en cuanto mis hombres te vean dejaran en paz al mocoso y les permitirán...

BANG

Pero Proitzen fue silenciado cuando recibió un balazo en el hombro que lo tiro al suelo.

-¡Cierra la boca bastardo! - Exclamo Chiquita con furia mientras toma al anciano de un brazo y salen del cuarto para subirse al Comando Wolf - ¡Te juro que regresare para destruirte en cuanto ponga a salvo a Ichika y a este viejo boca floja!...

La cabina del Comando Wolf se cerro y se fue en ese momento dejando atrás a proitzen que se levanto del suelo mientras se sujeta el hombro.

-Ya veremos quien sera el destruido Mayor Chiquita - Dijo Proitzen - Haré que te arrepientas por no haberme matado con ese disparo...

En cuanto el Comando Wolf salio del edificio, se encontró con una lluvia de disparos provenientes de varios de unos Guysack, que son unos Zoids tipo escorpión. Esto intentaron acorralar al Comando Wolf que solo salto sobre ellos para destruir su armamento e inmovilizarlos.

Pero no fueron los únicos Zoids que intentaron frenarlo, mas adelante se encontró con unos cuanto Shield Liger que también le dispararon en cuanto lo vieron, pero el Comando Wolf los derroto al usar sus garras laser que cortaban sus costados para inmovilizarlos.

Poco los enemigos iban apareciendo conforme el Zoid iba avanzando por la base, lo que le dificultaba su camino hacia el Saber Tiger.

-¡Son demasiados Zoids, hay que retirarnos!... - Dijo el anciano con preocupación

-¡No seas imbécil, no pienso dejar a Ichika atrás!...

-¡Pero...!

-¡Nada de peros, soy lo único que tiene ese niño y abandonarlo es lo peor que puedo hacer, ¿Que clase de madre seria si hago eso?!

-¿Madre?...

-Si, desgraciadamente me encariñe demasiado de ese mocoso que al principio solo pensé que era mi simple ayudante que usaba a mi manera, pero de alguna forma el muy tonto se gano mi cariño y la verdad, no puedo pensar en una vida donde no esta el...¡Por eso iré a salvar su trasero a como de lugar!...

El Comando Wolf en ese instante aumento la velocidad y salto sobre unos Rev raptor que se interponían en su camino dejándolos atrás rápidamente, pero estos comenzaron a disparar a lo lejos, pero no lograron darle al Zoid lobo que ya los habia dejado atrás.

Mientras tanto Ichika y su Saber Tiger habían sido rodeados por un gran numero de Zoids en los cuales estaban Red Horn, Godos, Cannon Tortoise y otros mas. Todos ellos ya tenían arrinconado al Saber Tiger de Ichika en un muro sin alguna posible ruta de escape, para empeorar las cosas, el Zoid tigre tenia bastantes daños en su blindaje.

En las patas se podían ver varios cables salidos y chispas saliendo de las rasgaduras, el blindaje se estaba cayendo a pedazos, sus cañón principal ya estaba hecho trizas, prácticamente se encontraba indefenso sin posibilidad de defenderse.

-¡Vamos mocoso, vamos a seguir jugando!...

-¡Muéstranos de lo que es capaz un niño estúpido como tu!

-¡¿O acaso ya te arrepentiste de venir a este lugar?!...

Lentamente unos Red Horn se acercaban al Saber Tiger y le apuntaban con sus cañones de haz de doble cañón.

-¡M-Maldición, si al menos no fueran tantos, tal vez podría haber hecho algo...!

-Jajajajaja...¡Ya mejor rindete mocoso, si lo haces puede que te perdonemos la vida para que te llevemos con el Comandante Proitzen!...

-¡El tiene razón, rindete ahora y te perdonaremos la vida!...

-¡Cállense, jamas me rendiré!...- Exclamo Ichika - ¡Si lo hago, no podre ver a la cara a Chiquita!

-¡Jajajajaja, mocoso estúpido en cuanto terminemos contigo, iremos por esa puta que se introdujo a la base por la fuerza usando su Comando Wolf!..- Dijo uno de los soldados que piloteaba un Godos - ¡Primero destruiremos su Zoid y luego la usaremos como un juguete sexual!...

*¡Me gustaría verte intentarlo!* - Exclamo alguien desde el intercomunicador

En ese momento el Comando Wolf salio de la nada y cayo encima del Godos que estaba siendo piloteado por el soldado que amenazo a Chiquita en convertirla en un juguete sexual...

-¡Maldita puta, bájate de mi Godos!...

-¡Siéntete orgulloso, sera lo mas cercano que puedas tener una mujer como yo encima de ti! - Comento Chiquita con sorna - ¡Ahora desaparece!...

BANG

El Comando Wolf le disparo al Godos en ese momento justo en la cabina del piloto, matando al soldado al instante. En cuanto vieron que uno de los suyos cayo, no tardaron en disparar contra el Comando Wolf que evadía la ráfaga de balas con agilidad, respondiendo cada disparo hasta que se puso justo al lado del Saber Tiger

-¡Chiquita, estas bien!...

-¡Cierra la boca mocoso, debiste irte en cuanto las cosas comenzaron a complicarse!...

-¡Pero Chiquita...!

-¡Nada de peros, una de las reglas primordiales para ser un mercenario es pegarse a los procedimientos y métodos de trabajo, principalmente cuando eres un ayudante, siempre debes obedecer a tu superior!...

-¡Cierra la boca bruja! - Exclamo Ichika con enfado callando a Chiquita - ¡Yo no tendría la necesidad de estar aqui, si tu no hubieras dejado este estúpido dispositivo en la cabaña, así que mínimo agradece que te viniera a cuidar tu trasero!...

Chiquita no respondió nada a lo que dijo Ichika, pero claramente estaba furiosa y el único que podía ver esto, era el anciano que le hacia compañía dentro de su Zoid.

-¿Estas bien Chiquita?.. - Pregunto el anciano pero ella no respondió - ¿Chiquita?...

-Vaya mocoso, hablarle de esa forma a la mujer que le salvo la vida - Musito Chiquita con enojo pero luego sonrio - Creo que es lo mejor, ya tiene que aprender a defenderse incluso verbalmente, supongo que es parte del inicio de su adolescencia...¿Me pregunto en que tipo de hombre se convertirá?...

-No hables como si no fueras a sobrevivir a esto, vamos a superar este problema y lo veras crecer...Chiquita

Chiquita solo sonrió suavemente y apretó los controles con fuerza.

-Viejo, hazme un favor... - Pidio Chiquita repentinamente - En el asiento trasero hay un compartimiento de buen tamaño, ábrelo y métete por favor, no tendrás ningún problema en entrar...

-¿Eh? ¿Pero porque?...

-¡Solo hazlo, no estés cuestionándome!...

-¡B-Bien!...

El anciano entro al pequeño compartimiento y Chiquita le cerro la puerta.

-¡Ahora escúchame viejo, lo que voy a hacer es muy peligroso y probablemente mi Comando Wolf salga muy dañado, incluso yo también saldré lastimada, por eso necesito que te quedes ahí, hasta que yo te diga que puedas salir!...

-¡Pero..!

-¡Ya deja de cuestionarme, te sacare a ti y a Ichika de este lugar a como de lugar sin importar que! - Exclamo Chiquita para luego hablar por el intercomunicador - ¡Ichika escúchame bien, comenzare a moverme hacia adelante para abrirte el camino y tu me seguirás para cubrirme la espalda de cualquier enemigo que intente atacarme...

-¡S-Si, pero Chiquita no tienes ningún escudo que...!

-¡Cierra la boca niño y haz lo que te digo!...

-S-Si...

 _"Yo sabia lo que Chiquita estaba planeando y quería detenerla, pero yo no podía hacer nada, mi Saber Tiger no se encontraba en las condiciones necesarias para hacer algo útil, intente hacer algo pero eran demasiados, lo único que hice fue seguirla en cuanto el Comando Wolf se comenzó a mover, des-habilito varios Zoids con sus garras láser, a otros simplemente los esquivo debido a su lentitud, pero mientras mas avanzaba los daños se hacían mas grandes, pero no solo en el Comando Wolf. también en Chiquita que recibía las balas provenientes de los de cañones de algunos Zoids, en otras palabras se uso así misma como un escudo para protegerme y pudiera avanzar sin que corriera algún peligro de recibir algún ataque que pudiera lastimarme, yo no sabia que le fue tan mal hasta que salimos de la base y nos alejamos lo suficiente para ponernos a salvo, después de haber sido perseguidos por horas"_

Bosque - Horas mas tarde

Después de huir por algunas horas, el Comando Wolf y El Saber Tiger ya se habían alejado de la base, lo suficiente como para que los soldados de esta, los dejaran de perseguir.

Ahora ambos Zoids se habían detenido por completo, no obstante el Zoid mas dañado que era el Saber Tiger perdió la fuerza en sus piernas, lo que ocasiono que su torso cayera bruscamente al suelo, haciendo que la cabina del piloto se abriera repentinamente.

-¡Mierda, eso fue peligroso! - Espeto Ichika con fastidio - Rayos, realmente eran muchos soldados y Zoids para una base de ese tamaño, creo que fue demasiado para mi Saber Tiger, de todas formas apenas pudimos salir de ese lugar vivos, creo que tuvimos suerte...¿No lo crees Chiquita?.

Extrañamente la nombrada no respondió por el intercomunicador, solo había silencio y estática.

-Chiquita..¿Estas bien?...

Pero ella seguía sin contestarle al pequeño Ichika que en ese momento se bajo de su Saber Tiger y se dirigió rápidamente al Comando Wolf que poco a poco bajaba la cabeza, como si quisiera ayudar al chico para que llegara mas rápido con Chiquita.

En cuanto estuvo a su altura,el Comando Wolf abrió su cabina del piloto, dejando ver al anciano que Chiquita salvo y a la misma siendo sostenida en los brazos de el. Ichika miro con desconcierto a la mujer que estaba llena de heridas en varias partes de su cuerpo, de las cuales brotaba mucha sangre.

-¡Chiquita!...

En cuanto escucho que Ichika grito su nombre, ella levemente abrió los ojos y lo volteo a ver con una leve sonrisa que apenas podia mantener.

-Q-Que bueno que estas bien Ichika - Musito Chiquita con dificultad - Estuviste...muy...cerca de morir, pero me alegro que no te paso nada...malo

-¡Rayos no hables cuando estas así!- Dijo Ichika con desesperación - ¡V-Voy a sacarte de aquí para sanar tus heridas, v-veras que te pondrás bien, tu viejo ayúdame!

-Si. -

El Anciano e Ichika sacaron a Chiquita del Zoid y la pusieron con cuidado en el suelo, para intentar curarla, pero en el momento que lo iban a hacer, Chiquita sujeto la mano de Ichika para detenerlo.

-I-Ichika...y-ya es tarde, no hay nada que hacer, tal parece que es mi final...

Chiquita acaricio la mejilla de Ichika en ese instante con mucha suavidad y delicadeza, en cambio el sostuvo su cabeza con suavidad, poniéndola en su regazo.

-Sabes, fue muy divertido todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, realmente me divertí mucho...

-Chiquita...

Ichika abrazo en ese momento a Chiquita con fuerza, como si se aferrara a ella para no dejarla ir.

-No te pongas de sentimental ahora, mocoso tonto...sabes que odio eso... - Comento Chiquita mientras le acaricia la cabeza de Ichika que no dijo nada - Asi que no llores cuando yo me vaya...

-No, no llorare...¡no veras mis la lagrimas Chiquita, nunca lo haras!...- Respondió Ichika con la voz quebrada - ¡Por eso ire a matar a todos esos desgraciados que te hicieron esto!...

-No...

Chiquita separo a Ichika levemente de ella y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-No te ensucies las manos Ichika, tu eres bueno...por eso quiero que cambies de vida...Vive feliz y alegre, como un chico de tu edad... - Pidió Chiquita débilmente - Ve a una buena escuela y conviértete en alguien que te haga sentir orgulloso de ti mismo, consigue una linda novia, eres guapo, asi que no tendrás problema en encontrar...una buena chica...

-¡N-No hables como si te fueras a morir Chiquita!...

Chiquita solo le sonrió amablemente y con cariño a Ichika, pero luego paso a ver al anciano.

-V-Viejo, no podre cobrar la recompensa por haberte salvado el trasero, es una lastima...

-Je, incluso en estos momentos no dejas de ser tu...Chiquita - Respondio el anciano con sorna pero su mirada contenía mucha tristeza -

-Jamas viejo, pero a cambio quiero pedirte algo...por eso, acércate...

El anciano se acerco a Chiquita y ella lo tomo de la mano.

-Cuida de Ichika, no lo dejes solo, muestrale todo lo que no pudo ver conmigo, pero principalmente debes brindarle lo que yo jamas pude darle - Dijo Chiquita - Y-Yo se que lo harás bien...

El anciano solo asintió con la cabeza, en señal de que había aceptado, pero en cambio Ichika...

-¡Chiquita, no te dejes vencer ahora, yo se que sobrevivirás a esto, siempre lo haces! - Exclamo Ichika con desesperación - ¡Iremos a muchos lugares cuando te recuperes, s-seguiremos piloteando Zoids juntos y seguiremos ganando mucho dinero, ya lo veras!...

-Lo siento Ichika...ya no sera asi - Refuto Chiquita mientras vuelve a acariciar la mejilla de Ichika - Pero quiero que me prometas algo...

-¡L-Lo que sea, pero por favor no te rindas!...

-Ichika, no importa lo que pase de ahora en adelante, debes prometerme que siempre ayudaras a la gente, asi como yo lo hice contigo y seras amigo de ellos...

-Chiquita...

-Yo se que seras muy feliz Ichika en donde quiera que estés, solo desearía haber podido acompañarte - Comento Chiquita con una sonrisa debil - Sabes, en el mundo hay lugares tan hermosos como no te imaginas, pero lamentablemente sus habitantes deben enfrentarse a muchos problemas, por esa razón es la que naciste, para ayudar a esas personas y ser su amigo...

-Y-Ya no hables, por favor...resiste...

-Me diste una vida tan maravillosa Ichika, mi amado...hijo...Estoy tan feliz de haberte...co...nocido.

Chiquita le dio una leve sonrisa a Ichika en ese momento y finalmente cerro los ojos para que ya no los volviera abrir jamas...

-¡CHIQUITAAAAAAAA!

Fin del Flashback

Inesperadamente Maya abrió los ojos impresionada al ver como varias lagrimas recorrían las mejillas de Ichika, que solo sonría con amargura mientras apretaba la sabana que cubría sus piernas.

-I-Ichika...

-Fuera del Dr.D, nadie sabia que la mujer que me crio y cuido, murió en mis brazos después de haber salvado mi vida - Dijo Ichika con amargura - A veces pienso que si no hubiera ido hasta esa base, lo mas seguro es que ella habría salido ilesa de ese lugar sin ningún problema y estuviera viva en este momento...oh rayos, por eso no me gusta hablar de esto con nadie, comienzan a salir estas molestas lagrimas...

Ichika alzo su brazo derecho para intentar cubrir y limpiar esas lagrimas que no dejaban de brotar, por otro lado Maya no dejaba de mirarlo con sorpresa, realmente le costaba creer que el chico que se encontraba frente a el, era capaz de llorar.

(¿Tan doloroso le es recordar la muerte de esa mujer?...No se porque me pregunto semejante estupidez, es obvio que si, básicamente era la segunda vez que se quedo sin familia) Penso Maya con tristeza (Puede que el a veces sea alguien engreído que no tiene ningún respeto por nadie, pero incluso el sufre como un ser humano, no...el ha sufrido mas que esto, aun asi el sigue aguantando y avanza sin importar que pase)...

-Sabe algo curioso Yamada sensei - Dijo Ichika repentinamente sacando a Maya de sus pensamientos - Estas son unas lagrimas llenas de hipocresía, ¿Quiere saber porque?... Porque el dia que Chiquita murió en mis brazos no llore ni una sola lagrima...ni una sola maldita...lag..¿eh?

Mas Ichika guardo silencio cuando Maya lo abrazo, llevando su cara directamente a su busto.

-No eres ningún hipócrita Ichika kun, no porque no hayas llorado no quiere decir que seas alguien hipócrita - Dijo Maya mientras acaricia la cabellera pelinegra del chico...- Por el contrario, eres alguien amable y compasivo...

-No dira lo mismo después de que escuche el resto de la historia...

Flashback

Ichika ya había enterrado el cuerpo de la fallecida Chiquita y le había puesto una cruz improvisada con un par de ramas. Ahora estaba parado enfrente observando la tumba.

Por otro lado el anciano solo lo observaba preocupado.

-O-Oye muchacho, es hora de irnos...- Dijo el anciano mientras toca el hombro de Ichika - Chiquita cumplió su misión y debemos respetar sus deseos...

Ichika no respondió a lo que le dijo el anciano, solo movió su hombro para quitar la mano del anciano que solo bajo la mirada.

-Se que no es fácil aceptar la muerte de un ser querido, pero quedarte aquí parado no cambiara nada de lo que sucedió...

-Anciano, no tienes que cuidarme porque Chiquita te lo dijo - Comento Ichika de repente - Asi que no te sientas obligado, puedes dejarme aquí...

-Pero...

-A unos 2 kilómetros de este lugar hay una pequeña cabaña, ahi encontraras un jeep y unas cuantas armas que puedes usar para regresar a tu hogar sano y salvo...

-¿Tu que harás?...

Ichika camino hacia el Comando Wolf en ese instante, preocupando al anciano...

-Ire a destruir a esos desgraciados - Respondió Ichika para subirse al Zoid - No estaré tranquilo hasta tomar la cabezas de cada uno de sus desgraciados.

-P-Pero Chiquita te pidió que no lo hicieras, ¿acaso no respetaras su voluntad?...

-Viviré una vida tranquila y pacifica...¡En cuanto acabe con esos desgraciados!...

En ese momento la cabina del Comando Wolf se cerro y se irguió con fuerza, pero en el momento que lo hizo...

[GRRRRRRR] [GRRR]

El Comando Wolf soltó un leve gruñido, pero era diferente a uno normal, este era como si estuviera llorando. Al escucharlo Ichika acaricio el tablero de control

-No llores Comando Wolf, Chiquita ya se ha ido - Dijo Ichika - pero tu y yo debemos seguir adelante, debemos grabar el hecho de que alguna vez existió una piloto conocida como "La Heroína de la República de Helic" en las sombras de esta época, protegiendo a la gente...

[GROOAAAAAR]

El Comando Wolf lanzo un fuerte rugido que se escucho por todo el bosque e inmediatamente se fue, dejando solo al anciano que solo negó con la cabeza.

Base - Horas mas tarde.

La noche ya habia caido y con ella un gran numero de Zoids avanzaba lentamente en linea recta, en dirección a la República de Helic. Todos estos eran Comandado un Iron Kong que era conducido por el hombre que había encarado Chiquita horas atrás, Gunther Proitzen...

-¡Muy bien mis lacayos, es hora de iniciar una gran guerra, haremos que el mundo tiemble con nuestro poder! - Exclamo el albino - ¡Ya tenemos ningún motivo para contenernos, nuestro rehén se ha ido y no obtuvimos nada a cambio, entonces haremos pagar a todos aquellos que se oponen a nuestra voluntad y en cuanto ya no haya nadie que se oponga, gobernaremos el mundo y lo cambiaremos por completo!...

*¡Siiiiiiii!*

El grito de todos los soldados se escucho por todos lados. Cada uno de ellos apoyaba al hombre que conducía al Iron Kong y lo seguían fervientemente sin dudar algún momento, hasta que...

BOOM BOOM

2 fuertes explosiones se escucharon justo al lado del Iron kong de Proitzen, que se quedo un poco impactado al sentirlas.

-¡¿Que rayos fueron esas explosiones?! -

¡S-Señor, 2 de nuestros Godos fueron destruidos, al parecer alguien nos ataco desde lejos!*... - Respondió uno de los Soldados -

-¡¿Nos atacaron?!...¡¿Pero quien rayos se atrevería a atacarnos?!...

La persona que cortara sus cabezas en este momento* - Respondió una voz desde el intercomunicador - *Solo espera un momento y veras al que cavara sus tumbas ..

Señor, se ha detectado la señal de un Zoid...es de un ¿Comando Wolf?* - Dijo uno de los soldados desde el intercomunicador - *Estará enfrente de nosotros en unos cuantos segundos*

-Un Comando Wolf ..¿eh? - Dijo Proitzen algo divertido - Tal parece que la Mayor Chiquita viene a cumplir su promesa o al menos su Comando Wolf, porque tal parece que el piloto no es el mismo.

Todos los soldados vieron hacia el frente y vieron a lo lejos el como se acercaba un Comando Wolf que tenia varios daños. Después de unos momentos el Zoid se puso enfrente del enorme ejercito, esto hizo sonreír a Proitzen.

-Vaya, Vaya...Un Comando Wolf dañado, que miedo - Bufo Proitzen - ¡Dime tu identidad piloto del Comando Wolf que pertenece a la mayor Chiquita!...

-Soy Ichika, me conocen en el bajo mundo como "Relámpago" - Respondió Ichika - Fue un regalo para mi, el que Chiquita me diera ese apodo...

-Ya veo, ¿Donde estan mis modales?, Mi nombre es Gunther Proitzen, un placer conocerlo pequeño "Relámpago" - Dijo Proitzen amablemente - Ahora dime algo, ¿Donde se encuentra la mayor Chiquita?...

-Ella...

-¿Ella que?, no me digas que se acobardo y por eso mando a su pequeño ayudante a enfrentarnos - Bufo proitzen - Realmente es una cobarde como para hacer algo tan bajo...

-Ella jamas haría eso - Refuto Ichika - Chiquita murió después de habernos salvado, por eso ahora yo vengo en su lugar para matarlos...

-Jajajajajajaja...¡Pero que niño tan gracioso, es la primera vez que escucho decir algo tan cómico a un niño!, ¡¿Que opinan muchachos?!...

*Jajajajajajajaja*

Las risas de todos los soldados se escucho claramente por el intercomunicador, pero Ichika no dijo nada para callarlos.

-Oye niño mejor vete de aqui, este lugar no es lugar para que un huérfano ande - Ordeno Proitzen - Aprovecha que me pusiste de buen humor, realmente nunca doy oportunidades como esta todo el tiempo.

-No lo haré - Respondio Ichika secamente - Primero tomare sus cabezas, asi me podre ir tranquilo...

-Jaaaaa...pero que mocoso tan molesto - Dijo Proitzen con fastidio - Aunque no debería sorprenderme, es lo único que se puede esperar de un simple huérfano que fui criado por una estúpida que se creía una heroína, que al final se rebajo a ser una miserable mercenario o en otras palabras era nada mas que basura...

Ichika apretó con fuerza los controles del Comando Wolf en ese momento y tenia una mirada asesina, pero extrañamente no decia nada.

-Ya perdí suficiente tiempo hablando contigo, creo que es hora de que nos despidamos - Dijo Proitzen seriamente - Muere...

BOOM

El Iron kong le disparo al Comando Wolf, levantando una nube humo.

-Bien, ahora que me deshice del estorbo es hora de que...

*¿Acaso acabas de decir que Chiquita era basura?* - Pregunto una voz desde el intercomunicador

-¿Eh?..

El humo poco a poco fue disipándose hasta que dejo ver al Comando Wolf que gruñía ferozmente.

-¿Nada mas que basura? - pregunto Ichika de nueva cuenta

-¿Eh?...

[GRRRRR]

-Imperdonable... - Dijo Ichika con enojo - Me las vas a pagar...

-N-No puede ser...

-¡Me las vas a pagar, lo pagaras caro!...

[¡GROAAAAAAAAAR!]

Un brillo rojo con manchas negras, poco a poco fue cubriendo al Comando Wolf que seguía gruñendo, cada vez con mas ferocidad. Al verlo unos cuantos zoids, sino es que varios comenzaron a retroceder en contra de la voluntad de su piloto.

BANG BANG

BOOM

Con dos simples disparos del Comando Wolf, este habia destruido 10 Zoids.

-Vamos a hacerlos pedazos...Chiquita - Dijo Ichika - Los mataremos, ¡Que no quede nada!...

*¿P-Pero que?*

*E-Ese Comando Wolf, ¿de donde saco ese poder de disparo tan destructivo?...¡No era tan fuerte hace horas atras!*

-Los 2 juntos, ¡Haremos añicos a todos...!

Proitzen no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, al punto de que estaba sudando y le temblaban las manos, por lo que volteo a ambos lados y vio como su ejercito retrocedía.

(¿Que? ¿Que es esto?) Se cuestiono Proitzen mentalmente (Están aterrorizados...¡Pilotos Zoids veteranos que dominaron los campos de batalla y danzaron a través del fuego de artillería de los Zoids mas peligrosos durante años en muchas guerras!)

Proitzen volteo hacia el frente y vio como el Comando Wolf se acercaba hacia ellos dando leves pasos.

(Tienen miedo de un simple niño...¡Están aterrados ante un mocoso que prácticamente pilotea un Zoid que esta hecho mierda!...¡¿Que demonios...es ese niño?!.)

Como si Ichika leyera sus pensamientos, les dedico una sonrisa maniaca, la que de ahora en adelante, usaría contra todos sus enemigos en esta batalla.

-Soy...un monstruo - Dijo Ichika desde el intercomunicador haciendo que cada piloto se estremeciera...

[GROAAAAAARRRRRR!]

El Comando Wolf comenzó a correr en ese momento hacia el ejercito a toda velocidad.

*¡F-Fuego!¡Abran fuego!*..

Varios Red Horns Comenzaron a disparar sobre el Comando Wolf, pero este esquivaba las balas ágilmente y dio salto hacia arriba, pasando por encima del Iron kong para luego caer sobre uno de los Red Horns, cortado la cabeza en 3 partes, matando en el proceso a su piloto...

Pero su ataque su ataque no se detuvo ahi, inmediatamente se fue contra los otros Red Horns, haciendo casi lo mismo que con el primero. Saltando uno tras otros, destruyendo la cabeza del Zoid con sus garras o colmillos láser para matar a los pilotos.

-¡Detengan a ese mocoso ahora!...

Varios Godos intentaron disparar sobre el Comando Wolf, pero antes de que siquiera sus pilotos apretaran algun botón para que pudieran disparar, el Comando Wolf ya había saltado sobre uno de ellos.

Cortando al Godos con su garra laser de forma vertical, ocasionando de nueva cuenta la muerte instantánea de su piloto. Luego dio un salto hacia atrás, dirigiéndose hacia otro Godos que intento atacar con sus cañones, pero antes de que lo lograra...

CRASH

El Comando Wolf le había arrancado la cabeza con la boca para luego apretarla con fuerza y destruirla violentamente. Luego comenzó a disparar a quema ropa sobre los otros Godos, destruyendo la cabina del piloto...

(¡¿C-Como puede ser posible esto?!) Se cuestiono Proitzen con miedo (¡Hace una rato mi ejercito tenia contra las cuerdas a este mocoso, pero ahora el lo esta masacrando con mucha facilidad!...) - Mientras ve como el Comando Wolf da un salto, haciendo cuanto giros en el aire, esquivando los proyectiles de unos Saber Tiger para que luego, cayera violentamente cortando a uno de ellos de forma inclinada...

Poco a poco el Comando iba destruyendo a todos los Zoids que se interponían en su camino. Los pedazos de metal de cada Zoid que el Comando Wolf destruía, salían volando, pero iban acompañados de trozos de cuerpos humanos.

Proitzen comenzó a sudar al ver como el Comando Wolf iba de regreso hacia donde esta su Iron Kong.

(Esto es malo...¡Esto es malo!) Penso Proitzen (¡No entiendo del todo la razón del porque pasa esto, pero esto es muy malo!...)

En ese instante el Comando Wolf se abrió paso hacia el Iron kong y salto directamente contra el, pero en el momento que iba a atacarlo...

BOOM

Una fuerte explosión se genero en el costado izquierdo, haciendo que se alejara violentamente del Iron kong. Por fortuna el Comando Wolf se levanto y vio que los responsables de esa explosión eran unos Cannon Tortoise que le habían disparado por sorpresa.

*¡A-Aun quedamos muchos mocoso estúpido, así que no te confíes!*

[¡GROOOOOAAAAAAR!]

En respuesta, el Comando Wolf lanzo otro fuerte rugido y luego corrió hacia ellos rápidamente.

-¡S-Sigan disparando, no podemos permitir que nos humille de esta manera un simple mocoso!...

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM

El bombardeo cayo sobre el Comando Wolf, ocasionando fuertes explosiones que levantaron una enorme cortina de fuego...

*¡SIIIIIII!*

Todos los soldados que aun seguían en pie, gritaron felices después de ver que por fin habían detenido al Comando Wolf.

-P-Por fin se termino - Dijo proitzen con alivio - Realmente ese niño fue un duro oponente, no quiero pensar como hubiera sido la pelea si el Comando Wolf hubiera estado en...

CRACK

Pero un ruido de roca rompiéndose, interrumpió su hablar.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

Los ruidos de piedra rompiéndose se volvieron a escuchar, ahí Proitzen se dio cuenta que los ruidos provenían del humo que se genero de la explosión.

CRACK CRACK CRACK

El ruido se fue haciendo mas fuerte, hasta que finalmente del humo salio el Comando Wolf, pero este tenia ya varios daños en el blindaje y el domo de cristal que cubre la cabina, ya habia perdido una parte, dejando expuesto un poco a Ichika que tenia muchas heridas.

-¡D-Debes estar bromeando, ni con ese ataque directo fue suficiente para vencerlo! - Exclamo Proitzen con miedo - ¡¿Porque rayos no te mueres?!...

-¿Morir?, no, aun no puedo hacer eso, ¡mientras ustedes sigan respirando!, ¡aun no puedo morir!

BANG

BOOM

El Comando disparado contra un Cannon Tortoise, directamente en su cañon principal, ocasionando que explotara.

[¡GROOOAAR!]

El Zoid comenzó a correr de nueva cuenta y empezó a disparar contra los cañones de los Cannon Tortoise, haciendo que explotaran con fuerza.

-¡Que...Que alguien lo detengaaaaa!...¡Mantelo de una vez!

El comando Wolf en ese momento se subió en una colina, para empezar a disparar contra los otros Zoids que le correspondían el disparo, pero ninguno le lograba o hacer un mayor daño al Zoid del que ya tenia.

-¡No...no puedo morir, todavía no!...¡No lo haré!...

Todos los cañones del Comando Wolf empezaron a reunir energía y...

FUSSSHHHHH

Comenzaron a disparar con mucha rapidez hacia el cielo y luego las ráfagas de energía, cayeron sobre los Zoids, destruyendo cada uno al momento. Cada rayo de energía que caía del cielo, atravesaba el Zoid core, lo que ocasionaba que explotara y generara grandes bolas de fuego que se podían ver a lo lejos...

 _"Yo no me habia dado cuenta, pero inconscientemente logre sincronizar mi mente con la del Comando Wolf, lo que ocasiono que despertara su verdadero potencial y no hubiera nada que lograra pararnos"_

Horas mas tarde.

El tiempo paso rápidamente desde que esta terrible batalla habia empezado, ya no quedaba casi ningún Zoid en pie o soldado vivo. Todo el lugar se había convertido en un vertedero de chatarra.

De cada Zoid que estuvo presente, ya solo quedaban restos de lo que alguna vez fueron, al igual que sus pilotos. Restos de sus cuerpos estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar, carbonizados o mutilados.

Era una vista bastante desoladora, donde uno pensaría que hubo una terrible batalla entre 2 bandos, pero no fue asi...

El responsable de esta terrible imagen, había sido un simple niño enojado que piloto un Comando Wolf que seguía pisoteando los restos de un Godos, el único que siguió en pie era el Iron Kong que observaba la tremenda destrucción y no se habia movido de su lugar.

-No, no puede ser verdad...¿Un niño nos derroto?...Que humillante...

Mientras Proitzen se preguntaba como su ejercito había sido derrotado por un simple Comando Wolf que conducia un niño, este volteo a verlo en ese instante y poco a poco comenzó a correr hacia el, hasta que finalmente se le lanzo encima, directamente hacia su cabeza y lo derribo.

Para colmo, el Comando Wolf empezó a apretar la cabeza del otro Zoid con su boca, haciendo que lentamente empezara a comprimirse por la presion.

CRASH CRASH CRASH

El Iron Kong comenzó a golpear con uno de sus puños el costado derecho del Comando wolf para que lo soltara y con la otra mano libre, sostenía una de sus patas para que no pudiera escapar. Extrañamente por mas que lo golpeara el Iron Kong, no lograba que el Comando Wolf lo soltara, hasta que...

CRAASSSHHH

Repentinamente El Comando Wolf atrapo con su hocico el puño del Iron Kong y luego se lo arranco con todo y gran parte de su brazo, para que luego sujetara otra vez la cabeza del Zoid.

-¡Te matare, te matare, te matare, te matare!... - Repetía Ichika con odio - ¡Te juro que te matare!...

-¡M-Maldito mocoso, el único muerto seras tu mocoso estúpido!...

El Iron Kong le apunto al comando Wolf y empezó a disparar sobre el, pero a pesar de que recibia las balas directamente en sus costado, El comando Wolf no lo solto ni por un momento, a pesar de que algunas balas lograron llegar a a cabina del piloto, hiriendo a Ichika.

-¡Suéltame, suéltame, maldito mocoso!...

 _"En aquel momento no podía contener mi ira, solamente era capaz de pensar en matar a Gunther Proitzen a cualquier precio, sin importar que me pasara"_

-No lo hare, te matare...¡ha cualquier costo!...¡AAAAAHHHHHH!

CRAAAAHHH...

El Comando Wolf por fin le logro arrancar la cabeza al Iron Kong y comenzó a apretarla con aun mas fuerza, hasta que finalmente la aplasto y lo soltara.

-Jaaaaa...jaaaaaa...jaaaaaa...s-se termino...

Ichika no se había dado cuenta, pero en lo que alguna vez fue la cabeza del Iron kong, aun estaba Proitzen vivo, pero le quedaba muy pocos momentos de vida, los cuales aprovechaba a su máximo, intentando sacar un pequeño control de su ropa...

-M-Maldito niño, e-esto no se quedara asi...n-no crei que lo usaría, p-pero veo que al final tendré que usarlo...

Proitzen en ese momento apretó el botón grande de aquel control, para que el pecho del Iron kong se abriera y comenzara a brillar...

-¿Pero que rayos pasa? - Se pregunto Ichika confundido

*Jejejeje...nos vemos en el infierno, pequeño Relámpago* - Dijo una voz desde el intercomunicador...

-Maldi...

BOOOOOOOOMMMMM

Una enorme explosión se genero en ese momento, que se pudo ver a lo lejos, la cual arraso con todo a su paso.

Fin del Flashback

-Yo no sabia que ese bastardo de Proitzen tenia planeado inmolarse en caso de que sus planes fallaran, realmente fui muy ingenuo al pensar que ya lo había matado, pero por suerte logre sobrevivir gracias al dispositivo de Chiquita que genero un escudo de energía, aunque no puedo decir que aguanto del todo, la explosión fue tan fuerte que logro traspasar el escudo, apenas y sobrevivimos...Pero...

-¿Pero?...

-Pero el Comando Wolf casi muere en esa explosión, fue la primera vez que quedo tan dañado...Si no hubiera sido por mis imprudencias, el no habría terminado de esa manera, al igual que ahora...aunque ahora ya no puedo hacer nada para salvarlo...kugh...

Las lagrimas volvieron a recorrer las mejillas de Ichika, al ver esto Maya intento limpiarlas pero en el momento que acerco su mano para hacerlo, Ichika la sujeto con suavidad...

-Creo que ha sido suficiente por ahora, luego seguiremos hablando...¿Esta bien Yamada sensei?...

Maya se impresiono un poco, pero luego entendió que Ichika ya quería seguir hablando por el momento, asi que asintió con la cabeza y se levanto de su asiento.

-Esta bien Ichika kun, vendré mañana en cuanto terminen las clases para que sigamos hablando, por ahora descansa tranquilamente y si necesitas algo de mi, puedes decirle a la enfermera que me lo comunique...nos vemos.

Con dicho eso, la peli verde procedió a retirarse de la habitación, dejando solo ha Ichika que bajo la mirada. Pero en el momento que cerro la puerta, se encontró con cierta piloto legendaria que estaba recargada justo al lado de la puerta, estando cruzada de brazos..

-Orimura sensei...¿Desde cuando...?

-Estuve todo el tiempo aqui, desde que tu llegaste - Respondió Chifuyu secamente -

-¿Escucho nuestra conversación?...

-Si, todo lo que Ichika te dijo, cada palabra de su historia...

-Orimura Sensei, yo...¿uh?...

Maya vio algo que no creía que volvería a ver en Chifuyu después de la batalla contra el Berserk fury, eran sus propias lagrimas que en este momento brotaban y recorrían sus mejillas.

-Ichika ha sufrido demasiado y yo no estuve ahi para calmar su dolor, ahora entiendo muchas cosas...parte de su dolor ha sido por no haber podido salvar a esa mujer...

-Añadido a eso, el perder el único recuerdo que le quedaba de ella, debe ser algo demasiado doloroso..

-Pero ya no puedo hacer nada para salvar a su Zoid, es la primera vez que me siento tan frustrada en mi vida...- dijo Chifuyu con enojo mientras aprieta los puños - Sin tan solo esa estúpida de Tabane, no le hubiera regalado ese estúpido Zoid a esa mocosa engreída, nada de esto estaría sucediendo...

-No es asi...- Refuto Maya haciendo que su colega la volteara a ver

-¿Que dijiste?...

-Orimura sensei perdóneme por lo que voy a decir, incluso si Madoka san no hubiera entrado en combate con Ichika kun, aun habia posibilidades que el tuviera una pelea muy difícil en el futuro que destruyera su Zoid y lo obligara a retirarse - Respondio Maya seriamente -

-¡Pero casi lo asesina durante su batalla!...

-También había posibilidades que eso sucediera en el futuro Orimura sensei - Volvio a refutar Maya - Culpar a Madoka san de todo lo que esta sucediendo, no es la solucion Orimura sensei...

-¡Lo que estas diciendo son tonterías Maya, ¿entonces dime que debo de hacer?!...

-Pensar Orimura sensei, es lo que debe de hacer...

-¿Pensar?...

-Orimura sensei solo le haré una pregunta, ¿Acaso ve molesto a Ichika con su gemela?...

Chifuyu guardo silencio en ese momento, aunque en verdad queria responder, pero no lograba encontrar que decirle a Maya.

-En todas estas horas que he estado hablando con Ichika kun, no ha dicho nada sobre Madoka san, ni una palabra de enojo o de odio hacia ella - Dijo Maya con un tono serio - Si me lo pongo a pensar detenidamente, el no muestra ni un signo de querer vengarse de su hermana gemela por lo que le hizo a su zoid, tal vez sea mi imaginación, pero creo que el se esta viendo en un espejo cuando observa a Madoka...

-¡D-De eso no hay certeza!...

-Shinonono, Alcott, Dunois, Huang, Bodewig y los mellizos Gotanda, todos ellos me dijeron que el propio Ichika le dijo a sus Tias que Madoka san estaba bajo su protección, eso me hace pensar que no quiere que ella pase el mismo sufrimiento y soledad...

-O simplemente dijo que la protegería por el calor del momento...

-Como usted dijo Orimura sensei, no hay certeza de ello pero me gustaría pensar que Ichika kun no le tiene rencor a todos los Orimura...

-¿Como puedes estar seguro de ello Maya?...

-Porque la acepto de nuevo en su vida Orimura sensei, sino fuera asi, usted no tendría una relación prohibida con el desde hace dias...

Chifuyu se sonrojo y volteo al rostro para evitar ver a Maya que ahora sonreía un poco divertida.

-Orimura sensei, me gustaría que no solo piense en Ichika kun, también Madoka san esta sufriendo aunque usted no lo crea...

-Si estuviera sufriendo como dices, ella no habría intentado matar a Ichika.

-La desesperación nos lleva a hacer cosas de las cuales nos podemos arrepentir y puede llevarnos a un camino lleno de oscuridad - Dijo Maya - Ichika kun claramente es un ejemplo de ello...

Maya en ese momento paso a Chifuyu, pero se detuvo a unos pasos de ella y la volteo a ver.

-Por cierto Orimura sensei, tal vez no podamos salvar al Comando Wolf pero hay un Zoid con el que pueda tener un nuevo inicio...

-¿Te refieres a...?.

-Si, hace tiempo que esta encerrado sin hacer nada, tal vez sea tiempo que tenga un nuevo compañero que no este impedido para pilotear y yo creo que ese compañero puede ser Ichika kun...

-P-Pero ese Zoid tiene un mal genio y no acepta a cualquiera, incluso a mi me costo trabajo que me aceptara...

-Bueno, no sabremos si esos 2 son compatibles hasta que esten juntos...

-c-cierto...

-¿Le parece que programemos una reunion de estos 2 posibles compañeros mientras bebemos una copa en ese bar que vimos cuando fuimos a conseguir nuestros Bikinis para la excursión?...

Chifuyu solo sonrió en ese momento y cerro los ojos, tal parece que Maya le habia dado una buena solución para sus problemas.

-Creo que te tomare la palabra, me hace falta relajarme con una buena copa...

-¡Bien, ya esta decidido, iremos a beber algo pero usted pagara la mitad de la cuenta!...

-Que tacaña eres Maya, debes en cuando paga la cuenta...

Ambas mujeres en ese momento comenzaron a alejarse mientras platicaban, lo que no sabian es que Ichika habia escuchado desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Tsk...otro compañero, prefiero estar muerto antes que cambiar de Zoid...- Espeto Ichika

En alguna parte

Madoka en este momento se encontraba en alguna llanura junto a su Zoid, llorando por lo que Chifuyu le habia dicho. Ya tenia horas asi, lamentandose por haber ocasionado el odio de la única persona que admiraba, pero extrañamente.

"Te vez patética"

Escucho una voz en su cabeza...

-No es cierto...

"No lo niegues, no sirves para nada"

-T-Tu no sabes nada...

"Solo eres un fracaso..."

-No, ¡no es verdad! - Exclamo Madoka sollozando mientras se tapaba los oídos inútilmente, tratando de callar las molestas e hirientes voces que escuchaba dentro de su cabeza

"¿Por que mentiría?"- aun aquella voz burlista dentro de su cabeza la torturaba mentalmente - "solo eres un estorbo, una molestia. Tu familia hizo lo imposible para volverte la mejor piloto de la familia, incluso mas que la propia Chifuyu y mira la decepción que saliste"

Madoka se sentía indefensa y desesperada, la voz de su subconsciente la atormentaba y no sabia como pararla, llego al extremo de estrellar su cabeza en una pared para tratar de callarla, mas fue imposible y eso lo noto cuando aquella voz de su cabeza empezó a reír de forma burlona.

-¡Ya cállate!, ¡¿porque rayos no me dejas en paz?!"- pregunto y exclamo en un rio de lagrimas la gemela menor

-"¿Porque dices?"- pregunto burlista la voz- "porque veo que eres patética, eso me vuelve a mi patética, ¡y eso me molesta!"- grito la voz con notorio enfado, alarmando a la pelinegra - "se supone que seriamos la piloto mas fuerte y conocida de todo el mundo por generaciones, superando incluso la leyenda de Chifuyu. Pero venos aquí, en un rincón oscuro, lamentándonos de la forma mas patética del mundo, somos basura, ¡un lastre ante la vista de todos!...eso no me gusta

Madoka seguía sin responder, pero debía darle la razón a aquella voz, estaba siendo patética, si quería que su familia la volviera aceptar, reconocerla y obtener de nuevo el "amor" de su familia, debía dejar de ser tan débil

Pero la duda era, ¿como?. ¿Como podía volverse aun mas fuerte?

-"Yo conozco un modo para arreglar eso"- la voz volvió a dirigirse a ella, obviamente al estar dentro de su cabeza, pudo saber que pensaba- "existe una forma en la que puedes ganar un poder mas allá de lo que pudieras imaginar"

Eso llamo su atención

-¿De que se trata?

-"Debes abandonarlo todo" - fue la respuesta de la voz, aunque Madoka no entendió lo que quería decir. Por eso decidió explicárselo- "debes abandonar todo lo que amas, lo que odias, lo que sientes, lo que vives, tus emociones, tus momentos alegres, los tristes, las personas, tu mente, espíritu, tus creencias, tu corazón...tu alma...todo, ¡todo!, todo debe irse"

Madoka ya no sabia que creer, ¿abandonarlo todo?, ¿valdría la pena volverse una muñeca vacía por poder?, si bien era tentador el obtener tal cantidad, incluso para ella era una locura

Pero estaba hablando consigo misma, así que no debía ser algo tan descabellado el siquiera considerarlo, ¿no?. En realidad, el hecho de hablar consigo mismo dentro de su mente, eso en si ya era una locura.

Pero eso a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto

-¿Eso de que me serviría?

-"Bueno Madoka, piénsalo bien"- empezaba a explicar la voz mental- "tu estas "llena" por asi decirlo, para poder obtener todo tu potencial que esta siendo obstruido por esas cosas inútiles, debes deshacerte de ellas" - la voz se paseaba por toda la cabeza de la chica- "asi ganaras espacio para poder ensamblarte con ese poder escondido, ¿no te parece lo mas lógico?"

-No...no lo se...- Respondio Madoka que aun se sentía insegura

-"Piénsalo niña, ¿acaso no quieres demostrarle a todos de lo que verdaderamente esta hecha Madoka Orimura?"

No estaba segura, incluso Madoka creía que estaba loca, porque podría jurar que pudo sentir como una mano se poso en uno de sus hombros-

-"Recuperaremos a Onee-sama y como bono, la superaríamos, así ella no tendrá mas opción que reconocerte, ¿no es eso lo que quieres?, ¿lo que anhelas?, ¡¿lo que deseas?!

Madoka apretaba los dientes y puños en emoción comprimida, a su opinión, era una oferta muy buena y ganaba mas de lo que deseaba

Por lo que tomo una decisión.

-¿Que tengo que hacer?- pregunto curiosa y con una sonrisa

Dentro de la mente de la chica otra vez aquella voz se reia de forma leve, se notaba satisfecha por la determinación de ella.

-"Bien, esa voz me agrada" - la voz estaba emocionada y ansiosa - "para lograrlo, debes evolucionar tu y tu zoid"

-¿Que yo evolucione?- preguntaba confundida Madoka ante la opción de su "conciencia"- espera, ¿que mi zoid evolucione? - pregunto viendo a su dañado Geno Saurer- ¿eso es posible?

-"Claro que es posible"- respondió la voz totalmente convencida - "tu sabes bien de que hablo"- Madoka estaba un poco dudosa, ¿ella sabia algo de eso?, ¿como era posible?, no la recordaba - "bueno, si no lo recuerdas, pronto lo harás. Pero volviendo al tema, con todo lo que te he dicho, es posible evolucionar tu zoid. Tu solo haz lo que te he dicho"

Madoka totalmente convencida de las palabras, decidió hacerle caso. Por lo que se encamino directamente hacia un Shadow inmutable que estaba parado a unos cuantos metros, decidida a lograr su objetivo de volverse mas fuerte. Por lo que al llegar con el, lo miro directamente a los ojos

-Es hora Shadow...

-¿Graooorw?

-Hora de demostrarle al mundo de lo que somo capaces - Dijo Madoka, pero sin que ella lo notara y que al organoide le importara, los ojos de la chica empezaron a brillar de un rojo intenso. Los ojos de Shadow también empezaron a brillar del mismo tono - de lo que yo estoy hecha...demostrar que tu...eres el organoide mas poderoso

-...

-¿No quieres demostrarlo? - pregunto Masoka burlista

-¡GRAAOOOOOW!

-Pues, ¿que estas esperando?

Sin esperar un segundo mas tras esa pregunta, Shadow desplegó sus alas y usando sus propulsores, voló hasta el cielo y al descender se fusiono con el deshauseado zoid dinosaurio y lo envolvió con un capullo de energía en forma de rombo color rojo, que también emanaba una resonancia.

Esto le formo una sonrisa a Madoka al sentir como su ambición pronto se volvería realidad

Hangar - mientras tanto

Ya habian pasado horas desde que Ichika habia ido a ver al Comando Wolf que ya tenia tres cuartas partes de su cuerpo hecho piedra, básicamente ya estaba a una horas de morir sin que nadie le ayudara o hiciera compañía en sus ultimas horas.

O al menos eso se hubiera pensado en la segunda, ya que ahora cierta chica que llamo loco a Ichika, en este preciso momento estaba sentado al lado de el, viéndolo con tristeza.

[GRRRR]

-Ya lo se, prefieres que Orimu estuviera haciéndote compañía en este momento, pero el también esta muy mal herido y si sigue saliendo de su habitación, corre riesgo que le pase algo...

[GRRRRR]

-El también esta triste porque pronto te vas a ir, pero no hay nada que hacer...

[GRRRR]

-No tienes que pedírmelo 2 veces, yo le haré compañía y seré una amiga muy fiel...

[GRRRR]

-Claro que tendre cuidado, pero yo creo que Orimu no es peligroso, por el contrario - Comento Honne - cuando estoy cerca de el, siento que estoy en lugar mas seguro del mundo...

[GRRRR]

-¿Eh?...lo siento, hace dias que nadie lo ha visto, pero le pedire ayuda a Orimura sensei y Yamada sensei para que me ayuden a buscarlo...

[GRRRR]

-¿Como que no sera necesario?...

-[GRRRR]

-¿Esta atras de mi?...

Honne volteo hacia atras en ese momento y vio a cierto mini Zoid que habia desaparecido desde hace dias atras. Al verlo. Honne le brillaron los ojos con emoción, era como si estuviera viendo algo extraño y unico.

-¡Whoaaaaa!...¡Tu eres ese mini Zoid que esta todo el tiempo con Orimu!...

Extrañamente Sieg ni siquiera volteo a verla, por el contrario al único que miraba fijamente era al Comando Wolf.

-GROOOAR..

-¡¿Lo ayudaras?! ¡¿Enserio?!...

-GROOOARR...

-¿Necesitas de mi ayuda?...

Sieg paso a mirar a Honne por unos momentos muy detenidamente, era como si fuera capaz de mirar dentro de ella.

-GROOAAR

-No tienes el suficiente poder para ayudar al Comando Wolf tu solo, por eso necesitas de mi ayuda ¿verdad? - Pregunto Honne para que el mini Zoid asintiera lo que la hizo sonreír - ¡Bueno si esto ayudara a Orimu y al Comando Wolf, lo haré!...

El pecho de Sieg se abrió en ese momento, mostrando un brillo inmenso, al ver esto Honne se acerco al mini Zoid y luego le dio la espalda, para que del pecho salieran varios cables de acero que empezaron a enredar el cuerpo de la chica que cuando estuvo completamente cubierta, fuera llevada hacia dentro del Organoide.

-¡GROOAAARRR!

Sieg lanzo un fuerte rugido e inmediatamente activo sus propulsores que estaban en su espalda y volara, para que finalmente entrara en el Comando Wolf.

Pero esto no termino ahi, una enorme cantidad de luz empezó a cubrir al Comando Wolf, hasta que finalmente formo un capullo de energía que a la vez emanaba una fuerte resonancia.

Fin del capitulo 7 - parte 1


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 7 - parte 2

De regreso a la enfermería.

Después de ser dejado por Maya para que pudiera descansar, Ichika intento dormir pero le era imposible ahora, el solo pensar que lentamente su Zoid estaba muriendo y no podía hacer algo para ayudarlo, le quitaba el sueño y parte de su animo.

-A veces me pregunto el porque he sobrevivido tanto tiempo - Se dijo Ichika asi mismo mientras observa la luna desde la ventana - ¿Sera suerte o mera casualidad?...

*Tal vez no sea ninguna de esas opciones, que tal si el destino quiere que vivas para que cumplas una misión muy grande que tu solo puedes lograr*

Ichika volteo hacia hacia la puerta y vio como lentamente esta se iba abriendo poco a poco, hasta que finalmente se abrió completamente, dejando ver al Dr.D

-No sabia que te gustaba escuchar lo que dice la gente viejo - Bufo Ichika para que luego regresara a ver la luna - Supongo que aun me falta conocerte mas..

El Dr.D no dijo nada y camino hacia donde estaba Ichika y luego se sentó en la silla que estaba justo al lado de su cama.

-Sabes yo puedo decir lo mismo de ti - Comento el anciano - Nunca imagine que tu de entre todos los que conozco, era un miembro de la familia Orimura.

-No eres el primero que me lo dice viejo - Contesto Ichika pero no volteo a verlo - Parece que todo el mundo le cuesta creer que yo soy el pequeño heredero de esa puta bruja...

-Vaya forma de la te expresas de tu propia progenitora ¿Realmente la odias?...

Ichika solo sonrió un poco divertido y luego suspiro algo cansado, para que luego procediera a responder.

-¿Odiarla?, ja... esa mujer no merece cualquier sentimiento mio, para mi es solo alguien que matare en algún momento junto al resto de su familia...

-¿Entonces piensas continuar con tu amenaza hacia tu propia familia?...

-¿Como sabes de la amenaza que les hice?...

-Bueno, no olvides que cierta empleada de Moonbay también estudia en este lugar, asi que decidí hablar con ella un poco hace un rato y pues en la platica saco el tema...

-Ya veo...

Ichika guardo un poco de silencio después de eso, lo que dejo un poco preocupado al anciano.

-Realmente es extraño que tu quieras proteger a alguien y mas cuando esa persona casi te mato...¿Enserio no estas enojado con esa niña?

Ichika seguía sin decir algo, era como si no quisiera explicarle algo al anciano que no aparto la mirada.

-Ichika...

-Es curioso, nunca pensé que la persona que me derrotaría finalmente, seria mi pequeña hermana menor..realmente es increíble - Comento Ichika con algo de diversión - Su forma de actuar, es demasiado violenta e irascible, no escucha los consejos de nadie, le dije que no metiera sus sentimientos en una batalla, pero hizo todo lo contrario, realmente es demasiado estúpida.

-Se parece a cierto chico tonto que conozco y estoy viendo en este momento.

-Aunque por alguna razón, pienso que esta asustada y tiene miedo a la soledad, creo que eso la esta llevando a cometer demasiados errores...me recuerda a mi un poco, cuando tu y Moonbay me salvaron.

-El dia que te conocimos formalmente, Ichika...

Flashback.

En alguna parte

La batalla entre Ichika y el ejercito rebelde ya había terminado, ahora el caminaba por un bosque desconocido lleno de heridas dejando atrás a un destruido Comando Wolf.

el joven piloto de la alguna forma logro sobrevivir a la explosión que ocasiono Gunther Proitzen para llevárselo consigo al infierno, gracias al escudo de energía que le proporciono aquel dispositivo que olvido la difunta Chiquita.

La lluvia caía sobre el, lavando un poco su gran sin numero de heridas, pero no era suficiente para limpiar un fuerte dolor y vació que sentía en aquel momento mientras caminaba difícilmente sujetándose de arboles, teniendo un único pensamiento en su cabeza.

(Lo hice) penso Ichika (He cumplido, Aquellos que tomaron a Chiquita de mi lado, destruí a cada uno de ellos...mi venganza esta cumplida, sin embargo)

PAF

Ichika cayo al suelo al ya no quedarle fuerzas para seguir caminando, extrañamente no intento levantarse, solo se quedo ahi tirado mientras la lluvia caia sobre el.

(No hay sentido de logro, simplemente me siento vació)...

Con su mano jalo un poco de tierra para apretarla con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, en un intento de sentir algo, pero no fue asi, por lo que solto la tierra y con algo de voluntad hizo mover su mano para verla por un momento.

(Tengo frió) Penso Ichika (Yo de seguro...moriré aquí)

En un momento de lucidez, recordó el dia que fue abandonado por su familia, lo que hizo que sonriera amargamente.

(Es cierto, soy un tonto al querer cambiar mi camino, siempre pierdo todo lo que me importa) Se dijo Ichika mentalmente (A nadie le interesa que muera en este bosque oscuro y frió, la única persona a la que le interese ya no esta)

BRRRRR

Repentinamente Ichika sintió como el suelo empezó a vibrar, era como si algo enorme se estuviera acercando, tal vez un camión que transportaba algo o podría ser un Zoid, pero sin importar que fuese, este se acercaba rápidamente a el.

-¿Mmm?...

Extrañamente el suelo dejo de moverse, ahí Ichika vio que algo enorme se había detenido justo enfrente de el y de este descendió alguien, pero el tenia a mirada tan cansada que no lograba distinguir que persona era la que se acercaba, hasta que finalmente llego con el y se hinco.

*...¿Estas bien?*

Ichika no pudo responder, ya no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo, lo único que podía hacer era observar a aquella persona que ahora sujetaba su mano con suavidad.

(Ahhh...cálido...suave) Penso Ichika mientras corresponde el agarre (Amable...no, por favor vete, terminaras muy mal si estas...cerca)

Gracias a la lluvia, las lagrimas que dejo escapar Ichika no fueron visibles para aquella persona que no lo soltaba.

*Oye..¿Como terminaste de esta man...eh?* - Dijo Aquella persona - *Espera, ¡tu eres ese niño que todo el tiempo la acompañaba!*

*¡¿Que tanto haces?!...Te dije que tenemos que encontrar a ese...¿eh?, pero si es el.* - Dijo Otra voz - *¡Hay que llevarlo rápido a que lo curen, no hay que perder tiempo, yo me comunicare con los aldeanos de ese pueblo cercano para que tengan todo preparado para nuestra llegada!*

(¿Quienes son?)

Ichika cerro los ojos por un momento, pero en el instante que los abrió, lo único que pudo ver fue un techo de madera y una ventana donde se podía ver el sol perfectamente que estaba ubicada al lado de la cama en la que estaba recostado.

(Este lugar...¿Donde estoy?) Pensó Ichika para intentar levantarse (Yo debería estar en el bosque muriendo)

Pero en el momento que logro sentarse...

-¡Kuggggggggg!

Ichika se comenzó a quejarse y retorcerse de dolor, por lo que sujeto su abdomen por un momento hasta que se calmo. Ahi vio que tenia varias vendas en los brazos y en el abdomen, unos cuantos parches en las mejillas y otras cosas mas que cubrían sus heridas.

(Ah...¿Me han... tratado?...¿Quien trato mis heridas?)

La puerta de la habitación se fue abriendo, hasta que finalmente alguien entro. Esta persona era una mujer de piel oscura, con dos líneas rosadas paralelas en su mejilla y el cabello agrupado con 8 cintas para el cabello, 4 rosadas y 4 verdes, Lleva puesto un top corto negro que deja su abdomen expuesto, y un top verde / naranja holgado sobre él. Su falda es de color naranja con ribete verde y un short negro y tiene botas.

Esta mujer traía consigo un recipiente lleno de agua y unos cuantos trapos, pero lo mas extraño que es que miraba contenta a Ichika.

-Ahhh vaya, al fin despiertas..me alegro.

Ichika miro detenidamente a aquella mujer, era como si la hubiera visto antes, pero el dolor y el aturdimiento no le permitían recordar de donde la conocía.

-¿Tu eres...?...¡kuuggghh!

Ichika intento levantarse de su cama pero el dolor físico se lo impidió.

-¿Aun te es imposible moverte?...-Pregunto ella tranquilamente - Para dormirte por 3 días, entonces debieron ser heridas terribles las que sufriste.

Ichika no dijo nada, solo se quedo sentado en su cama viendo hacia la nada.

(Yo...he sobrevivido)

Eso fue lo único que pensó Ichika antes de que ella se acercara hacia el.

-No se si me recuerdas, pero me llamo Moonbay, soy la persona que le vendió tu Saber Tiger a Chiquita...

Ichika la miro por un momento y ahi fue donde la recordó, pero luego bajo la mirada.

(Así que es ella, ya tenia tiempo que no la veía...como siempre Chiquita era la que hablaba con ella, nunca tuve la oportunidad de saber su nombre ¿Que estará haciendo aquí?)

-Por si te lo preguntas, estamos en el pueblo que Chiquita y tu visitaban frecuentemente - Comento Moonbay - Te traje aquí luego de encontrarte tirado en el bosque.

-¿Porque?..

-¿Eh?...

-¿Porque me has salvado?..

La pregunta desconcertó a Moonbay que se puso algo nerviosa al ver la mirada sin brillo de Ichika.

(Ya todo esta perdido, he derrotado a todos mis enemigos que me arrebataron a Chiquita) Penso Ichika sin quitarle la mirada a Moonbay (Mi vida ya no tiene sentido, ya no hay nada)...

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos, hasta que Moonbay se calmo un poco.

-Emm...encontrar a una persona llena de heridas tan horribles y en la lluvia, no podría dejarla allí - Respondio Moonbay amablemente

Pese a que sus palabras se podía escuchar cierto nerviosismos, Ichika sintió que no estaba mintiendo, asi que no dijo nada.

(Es una persona muy franca, pero yo...no se...)

Ichika no sabia que pensar en este momento, era demasiada casualidad que esta mujer que le vendió el Saber Tiger defectuoso a Chiquita, no sabia que pensar de ella en este instante.

(Me pregunto si esta mujer podría decir lo mismo si supiera que es la primera en encontrar al responsable que destrozo a un ejercito hace días atrás)

-Que yo este en un lugar así...¿no es sospechoso?...

-Por supuesto que no, en estos días muchos lugares son peligrosos, es lo normal en ayudar a alguien que esta herido.

(¿Normal? ¿existe alguien asi?)

De un momento a otro, Moonbay se hinco y lo miro con su sonrisa.

-Hey niño..¿me dices tu nombre?..

-¿Eh?

La extraña petición de Moonbay confundió a Ichika que no supo como reaccionar.

-Se que nos vimos muchas ocasiones cuando hice negocios con Chiquita mientra tu jugabas, pero jamas hablamos directamente, así que por favor podrías...

-¿Para que necesitas...saber?..

-Porque me gustaría llamarte por tu nombre...

Moonbay le mostró una sonrisa mas alegre a Ichika que extrañamente la hacia deslumbrar, lo que hizo dudar a Ichika sobre si decirle su nombre o no a ella.

(Es difícil de creer...¿Pero quien es esta mujer?...esta como fuera de lugar) Penso Ichika (Ademas ¿Porque en ese momento no quite la mano de esta chica?,nunca he hecho contacto físico con otra persona, la primera en tocarme de nueva cuenta fue Chiquita cuando me encontró, la persona que se volvió mi nueva familia, pero esta persona no es ella...aun asi)

-Ichika...Ichika conocido como "Relámpago" - Respondió Ichika con duda -

-Ichika, es un buen nombre - Dijo Moonbay con alegría mostrando una gran sonrisa que por instante deslumbro un poco a Ichika que después de unos momentos volteo la mirada algo decepcionado.

(Como supuse, no es igual)...

-Koohoff...bien entonces...

Moonbay extendió su mano cerca del rostro de Ichika y con el dedo indice, comenzó a girarlo alrededor de la nariz de el como si estuviera jugueteando.

-Ichika...¡Esta bien!¡Esta bien!¡Esta bien!...

Ichika estaba desconcertado por lo que estaba haciendo Moonbay, realmente no entendía lo que hacia.

-¡Ichika esta bien!...

(Esto...¿Que es?...¿Un ritual?...)

-¿Esta...bien? - Pregunto Moonbay para detener su dedo justo en la punta de la nariz de Ichika - Es un encantamiento para que te sientas mejor, es algo que hago con unos niños que conozco...

(¿Se esta burlando de mi?) Penso Ichika con enojo mientras tiene ceño fruncido (¡Es grosero tratarme como un simple niño!)

-¿Eh? ¿Ehhh? ¿No vas a sonreír? - Pregunto Moonbay pero Ichika no respondió - Eso es extraño, casi siempre funciona...

PAAF

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, dejando ver a un anciano que se veia muy serio.

-¿Ya despertó el niño que trajimos?... - Pregunto el anciano seriamente mientras Ichika lo observaba con detalle.

(Un anciano..¿acaso no es el que Chiquita salvo el otro dia?...)

-Asi es viejo, como vez ya por fin despertó y me dijo su nombre, se llama Ichika - Respondio Moonbay - Ichika, esta persona es alguien muy importante e inteligente, muchos lo conocen como Dr. D.

(¿Dr. D?)

-Tch...un problema mas del que ocuparme, cuando recientemente me salvo esa irresponsable...

(¡Lo sabia, este viejo es el mismo que salvo Chiquita antes de morir, pero como estaba tan concentrado en vengarme que no me fije bien en su apariencia fisica!)

-No es un perro o un gato callejero, tuviste que traer a un mocoso problemático..

-Pero tu fuiste el que me contacto para que te ayudara a buscarlo hace dias...

El Dr.D volteo el rostro avergonzado en ese momento, pero no dijo nada y luego volvio a su semblante serio.

-Por como dejaste al Comando Wolf, veo que lograste derrotar al ejercito Rebelde de Proitzen - Comento el anciano - Bien hecho pequeño "Relampago" -

Ichika mostró una mirada amenazante, era como si estuviera listo para arrojarse contra el anciano.

-Si es asi..¿Que es lo que harás?...- Pregunto Ichika seriamente - Iras a decirle al gobierno que yo fui el que asesine a sus amigos..

-¿Porque tendría que hacer algo tan problemático y tonto? - Pregunto el anciano ofendido - ¿Eres idiota o que niño?..

Ichika miro con sorpresa al anciano que mantenía estoico ante el sin importarle nada.

(¿No hará caso a mi pregunta?...)

-De todas formas me gustaría que puedas moverte lo antes posible - Comento el anciano - Ademas, he estado por aquí 3 días y me hice cargo de la tarifa del alquiler, asi que no tienes que preocuparte.

-Ichika, sino te molesta puedes quedarte mas tiempo aqui - Dijo Moonbay - Nosotros nos haremos cargo de lo que necesites, es seguro quedarse en este lugar al menos hasta que pase la tormenta...

Ichika no entendía lo que estaba pasando, no podía creer que estas 2 personas le estaban ayudando, fuera de Chiquita jamas nadie le ayudo y se preocupo por el, pero ahora era diferente.

(Esta mujer y este viejo, ¿Que es lo que estan haciendo?) Se cuestiono el pelinegro mientras mira a ambos (No tuvieron miedo a mis preguntas, a mi me cegó la codicia y la venganza, por lo que yo debería estar muerto, sin embargo...)

-El Dr.D es alguien muy influyente - Dijo Moonbay con una sonrisa amable

(No lo hagas)

-Estoy segura que protegerá a Ichika...

(No mas...no sigas sonriendo ) Se dijo Ichika mentalmente mientras apretaba con fuerza la sabana que cubria sus piernas (No mas...No aprietes este corazón, eso me duele...)

-Ademas, yo también...

(No extiendas esas manos con esa sonrisa que me recuerda a...)

-Quiero saber mas de ti, Ichika...

-¡Cállate! - Exclamo Ichika interrumpiendo a Moonbay - ¡Para mi ya no queda nada, ni un hogar ni compañeros, ni una maldita familia, hice cosas estúpidas, en ese momento tuve que haber muerto, así que no tienen que ayudarme por lastima o porque eran conocidos de Chiquita, ni porque ella se los pidió!

-Ichika...

-Tsk...que molesto, los niños de ahora son nerviosos inflexibles y ademas problemáticos...

-¡¿Que?!...

-No hacer nada, haber vivido y desaparecer sin dejar algo, es algo absurdo, no piensas en la suerte..ademas ¿que pasa con esa declaración tan absurda?... -Pregunto el anciano - ¿Desde cuando los niños dejaron de educarse para que no agradezcan a un benefactor?...

-¡Tu que vas a entender viejo estúpido! - Exclamo Ichika furioso - ¡No porque Chiquita te lo pidió, significa que tienes que ayudarme, Yo no tengo una razón para seguir vivo si ella no esta, no existe razón que...!

KUUUUURRRRRRR

El estomago de Ichika rugió en ese instante, interrumpiendo su discurso y dejando a los 3 presentes en silencio. Ichika bajo la mirada con vergüenza.

-Ja, parece que tu cuerpo quiere vivir - Comento el anciano con sorna -

-Guuughhhh

Ichika no pudo decir algo para callar al anciano, solo se quedo ahí sentado sujetándose el abdomen con vergüenza.

(El dormir 3 días provoco esto justo ahora, maldito metabolismo te odio)

-Dr.D, creo que ya esta listo...

El comentario de Moonbay hizo sonreír levemente al anciano que miro de forma arrogante al chico.

-No hay de otra, alguien con hambre solo sera una carga para nosotros - Dijo el anciano - Puedes venir con nosotros, te daremos algo de comida...

-Ehhh...¡Espera, yo no quiero que me den de com...!

AGARRAR

El anciano puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Ichika e hizo que la bajara.

-¡Quieres callarte y escucha muchacho terco! - Ordeno el anciano -

(¡¿Pero que?!..¡Su fuerza es grande pese a que es un anciano, no puedo moverme aunque sea un agarre perfecto, no puedo ni siquiera reaccionar...tal vez sea que estoy débil, por eso lo siento tan fuerte!)

El Dr.D soltó a Ichika para que pudiera moverse.

-Ya cámbiate y vengan pronto

Con dicho eso, el anciano salio de la habitación dejando atrás a Moonbay e Ichika que no entendía lo que paso.

(¡¿Enserio es solo un anciano común?!) penso Ichika

-Sabes algo, cuando el Dr.D se enoja asusta mucho...Creo que debemos hacerle caso

(¿Sera que he sido llevado a un lugar Ridículo?) Penso Ichika

Momentos después

Después de cambiarse, Ichika fue llevado por Moonbay al comedor del lugar para que pudiera alimentarse, pero veía con duda el plato de comida que le habían servido

-Ya cometelo, antes de que se enfrié - Ordeno el anciano

-Los platos que yo cocino son muy sabrosos, asi que puedes disfrutarlo.. - Dijo Moonbay - Come libremente sin preocupaciones..

Ichika mira a ambos con duda, pero no podía hacer nada por ahora para irse.

(No puedo negarme, es la verdad)

Ichika tomo la cuchara y procedió a comer, pero cuando tomo el primer bocado, miro el plato con algo de disgusto.

-El sabor es profundo pero le falta sazón, prefiero un sabor mas rustico...

-Ya veo - Dijo el anciano

-La cocina de la gente de estos lugares es difícil, lo que cocino es mas sutil...

-Si es asi, lamento que Moonbay cocinara...

-Pero...

Ichika mostró una leve sonrisa por alguna razón.

-Es cálido y sabroso...

Moonbay y el Dr. D se pusieron un poco felices al ver que Ichika sonriera

-Comer algo delicioso es la razón por lo que estamos vivos y es suficiente para vivir - Comento el anciano - en mi opinión es la mejor razón por la cual vivir

(De hecho, la razón por la cual la gente vive) Penso Ichika mientras seguía comiendo (La verdad, puede que sea correcta)

Ichika siguió disfrutando aquel platillo hasta que se lo termino por completo son dejar nada.

-Se nota que tenias hambre muchacho, te lo terminaste todo - Dijo el Dr.D con sorna -

-G-Gracias, supongo...

Moonbay al ver esto, solo sonrió un poco.

-Y bien, ahora que has comido - Dijo Moonbay para mostrar una sonrisa arrogante - Creo que es hora de llegar a un acuerdo.

-¿De que estas hablando? - pregunto Ichika confundido

-¿Enserio pensabas que estas golosinas son gratis?... - Pregunto Moonbay - Tendrás toda la comida que puedas comer, siempre y cuando pueda pagar

-¡Oye un momento, dijiste que comiera libremen...!

-Haber veamos, la cuenta es de - Dijo Moonbay interrumpiendo a Ichika - 50 millones de Yenes...

-¡¿Haaaa?!..¡¿que estupidez?!...¡¿De donde quieres que saque semejante cantidad de dinero?!.

-Mmmm...parece que no puedes pagar, no hay de otra - Dijo Moonbay con una sonrisa arrogante - Para pagar tu deuda conmigo y el Dr.D que nos consiguió los ingredientes, tendrás que trabajar para nosotros...

-¡¿Haaaa?!...

-Justo a tiempo, necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara con algunos encargos que no puedo atender yo misma.

-¡Eres una tirana estafadora, lo que me has hecho es un fraude, esto es totalmente inaceptable!...

-Lo siento, en este lado del mundo siempre hay que sobrevivir como sea, nunca se sabe que pasara cerca o muy lejos...- Se excuso Moonbay -

Ichika estaba que le hervía la sangre, pero no podía seguir algo para zafarse de este asunto, asi que miro al anciano que solo silbaba.

(¡No puedo ni hablar, para colmo tiene la ayuda de este viejo!)

-Lo siento, yo quise preparar el platillo, pero Moonbay insistió tanto en prepararlo que no pude negarme, así que tu problema es ahora con ella y tendrás que pagarle cada centavo para que te deje en paz...

(¡Maldito anciano hijo de la...!)

PAF

Moobay golpeo la mesa con su mano, haciendo que Ichika la volteara a ver.

-Como dice Dr. D, tu problema es ahora conmigo y de ahora en adelante si digo que es blanco es blanco y lo negro se vuelve blanco - Dijo Moonbay de forma autoritaria sin perder su sonrisa confiada - Espero que nos llevemos bien de hoy adelante, pequeño "Relámpago"

(¡Maldición, fui atrapado por estos 2!)

Fin del Flashback

Al recordar eso, Ichika solo sonrió un poco divertido

-Esa fue la primera vez que Moonbay me estafo y para colmo tu le ayudaste.

-Teníamos que ayudarte de alguna forma y no se nos ocurrió otra forma de hacerlo, ademas no te quejes, después de eso te encerraste como por 5 dias para no hacer nada y luego te escapaste...

-Y sino hubiera hecho eso, Jamas habría conocido a Sieg que revivió al destrozado Comando Wolf gracias a su poder, pero ahora no se donde esta y no creo que el pueda revivirlo, incluso si pudiera yo no creo que...

El Dr.D miro fijamente a Ichika que ya no dijo nada, por alguna razón el sabia que estaba pensando, pero tenia que confirmarlo.

-¿Tienes miedo de volver a pilotear al Comando Wolf?...Ichika

-No, no tengo miedo de volver a pilotearlo - Respondió el nombrado sin mirarlo - Durante la pelea contra el ejercito Rebelde y contra el Geno saurer, el Comando Wolf estaba llorando, cada rugido que lanzaba era como un grito de desesperación, pero no me importo, mi corazón estaba arrebato por la locura, estaba bañándome en sangre, poco a poco sumergiéndome en la rabia y arrastraba su poder mas allá de lo que el deseaba, mientras seguía llorando.

-Ichika, tu no...

-Supe la amargura de su llanto, pero no podía detenerme en ambas ocasiones ¿Aun así me pregunto como es que sigo vivo despues de haber hecho sufrir a ese pobre Zoid?...

-Eso no es motivo para que quieras rechazar a tu Zoid..

-¿Eh?..

-El Comando Wolf quiere que lo pilotees, es posible que el nació para que tu lo manejaras...

-Eso jamas lo sabremos y menos ahora que el ya esta apunto de...Kuggg..

El Dr.D no podía hacer nada para ayudar al pobre Ichika que había dejado escapar unas cuantas lagrimas que expresaban su sufrimiento, el quería ayudarlo pero no tenia alguna forma de hacerlo.

Aunque no era el único, cierto grupo de personas que observaban todo desde la rendija de la puerta, también se sentían impotentes al no saber como ayudar a Ichika y mas ahora que Ichika las rechazaba por su cobardía.

-Ichika, es la primera vez que lo veo de esta manera - Dijo una de ellas - Desde que lo conocí, jamas había llorado..

-Mon amour esta sufriendo mucho, como quisiera ayudarlo, pero aun no puedo olvidar lo que hizo...

-Ichika san, yo jamas pensé que alguien como el mataría de esa forma tan despiadada, pero aun asi...

-Ichika sigue siendo humano o eso quiero pensar yo, pero la manera en que mato a las guardaespaldas de los Orimura, me hace creer que es alguien sin corazón igual que su familia..

Asi es, las 4 personas que hablaban eran ni mas ni menos que Houki, Cecilia, Rin y Charlotte que estaban afuera de la habitación de Ichika observándolo.

-Nunca en mi vida pensé que Ichika se convertiría en un vulgar asesino... -Dijo Houki -

*¿Vulgar Asesino?, realmente no sabes nada de Ichika niña tonta* - Comento una voz que se escucho por el pasillo - Ese vulgar asesino como tu lo llamas, ha salvado mas vidas de las que te imaginas...

Las 4 chicas voltearon hacia atrás y vieron como se acercaba a ellas una mujer de piel morena que recorría tranquilamente el pasillo que Rin inmediatamente reconoció.

-¡Moonbay!..

La nombrada finalmente se detuvo enfrente de la 4 chicas que solo la miraban un poco nerviosas.

-Juzgar a alguien solo por una acción es algo horrible...

-¡Pero aun es mas horrible tomar una vida!...- Exclamo Charlotte - ¡P-Por eso no sabemos que pensar de el!...

-¿Pensar? - Pregunto Moonbay - No hay que pensar nada...

-¡¿A-A que te refieres?! - cuestiono Cecilia pero Moonbay no le respondió solo se quedo un momento callada observando a las 4 chicas - ¡Responde!..

-Es mejor que vayamos a hablar a otro lado, este lugar no es el indicado para tratar este tema..

Moonbay simplemente se dio la media vuelta y procedió a caminar dejando atrás a las 4 chicas, pero solo dio un par de paso cuando se detuvo y volteo a verlas.

-¿Que están esperando?, muévanse, yo no pienso llevarlas de la mano y menos a unas mocosas inmaduras que no entienden nada...

-¡Pero que mujer tan atrevida!...- Exclamo Cecilia en reproche - ¡Llamar mocosa inmadura a alguien como yo, es un gran insulto!..

-¡No le hemos hecho nada como para que nos llame de esa manera!..

-¡Charlotte y Cecilia tienen razón, no tiene motivo para llamarnos de esa forma!

La única que no contesto algo fue Rin que agacho a mirada y extrañamente se podía ver que estaba nerviosa.

-Ya dejen de quejarse y muévanse, no tengo toda noche...

Sin mas que decirles a las 4 adolescentes, Moonbay se fue caminando y queriendo o no Houki y las demás la siguieron.

Cafetería - minutos mas tarde

Después de un rato siguiendo a Moonbay, finalmente todas llegaron a la cafetería, ahora estaban sentadas en una de las tantas mesas esperando a que dijera algo la aludida que simplemente tomaba una taza de café.

-¿Y bien? - Pregunto Houki - ¿No piensa decirnos nada?..

-No nos haga perder el tiempo sino va a decirnos algo, alguien como yo que pertenece a la realeza no tiene tiempo para estas cosas...

Moonbay no hizo caso a lo que decían Houki y Cecilia que se mantenían firmes.

-Esa no es la actitud correcta que deberían tomar después del como han juzgado a Ichika - Comento Moonbay tranquilamente - Realmente los adolescentes de ahora se precipitan muy rápido y por eso comenten demasiados errores.

-¡No hables de nosotras de esa manera! - Exclamo Cecilia -

-¡Asi es, no hemos hecho nada malo para que nos diga cosas asi!...- Apoyo Charlotte

-Y siguen con esa actitud altanera, en verdad son unas inmaduras...- Comento Moonbay - Quiero que me digas algo Rin...

-S-Si...

-Hasta donde me contaste, el otro dia Ichika mato sin piedad a las guardaespaldas de esa familia conocida como Orimura ¿no es asi?..

-S-Si...

-Pero dime, ¿Porque las mato?...

Rin bajo la mirada y apretó la falda de su uniforme, era como si estuviera intentando encontrar una respuesta adecuada para responderle a la mujer frente a ella.

-Rin..

-L-Las mato p-porque ellas intentaron matar a Ma-Madoka san, su hermana gemela, r-realmente fue algo demasiado impactante..

-Quiero suponer que después de que viste hacer eso a Ichika, te dejo demasiado impactada y confundida, lo que te ocasiono un miedo hacia el y pensaste que en algún punto el te intentaría matar en algún punto ¿Me equivoco?...

-S-Si...

Moonbay suspiro cansada después de escuchar lo que dijo Rin, ahora ella comprendía muchas cosas.

-Jaaaa...ahora ya entiendo el porque se comporto de esa manera tan agresiva con ustedes cuando intentaron acercarse a el - Dijo Moonbay con cansancio - supongo que ustedes generaron un rechazo inmediato hacia Ichika en cuanto lo veían todo por su miedo, así que el como de costumbre las mando al diablo.

Las 4 chicas no dijeron nada para refutar lo que decía Moonbay, sabían que tenia razón y no habría forma para callarla.

-Pero saben, ese chico no mata a la gente porque si, ni menos mata gente al azar, el hace este tipo de cosas cuando quiere proteger a alguien...

-¡A-Aun asi, el matar a alguien es-esta...!- Intento decir Charlotte

-Se que asesinar a alguien es algo malo, por no decir que es lo peor que alguien puede hacer, pero créanme cuando les digo que Ichika toma responsabilidad por cada vida que ha tomado...

-¡Si fuera asi, no actuaria como un Psicópata! - Exclamo Houki - ¡El dejaría de tomar vidas y se vería afectado, pero no vi un cambio en el después de que mato a las guardaespaldas de esa familia, por el contrario parecía muy feliz!

En ese momento se genero un silencio entre Houki y Moonbay que se sostenían la mirada.

-Ichika sufre como no te imaginas, por cada cosa mala que ha hecho, por cada persona que ha matado y cada Zoid que ha destruido - Comento Moonbay - El cree que cada vez que hace algo asi, le falla a Chiquita y a la promesa que le hizo...

-¿Promesa?...

-Se que no debería decirles esto, pero antes de morir, Chiquita le pidió a Ichika que siempre ayudara a la gente y fuera su amigo o al menos eso fue lo que me contó el Dr.D hace tiempo - Contesto Moonbay - Pero para cumplir esa promesa, Ichika ha tenido que matar a gente mala que se aprovecha de personas inocentes, lamentablemente al hacer esto Ichika siente que le ha fallado a Chiquita, ya que se convirtió en alguien que es odiado y temido por todos gracias a la vidas que ha tomado una tras otra, pese a eso el sigue adelante con este camino aun cuando ello implique condenarse completamente...¡¿Pueden ustedes imaginar cuanto ha sufrido por esto?!...

Las 4 chicas finalmente se dieron cuenta en ese momento que habían actuado mal juzgar a Ichika, por lo que comenzaron a derramar lagrimas...

-N-No - Contesto Houki mientras lloraba

-No sabíamos - Dijo Charlotte

-Todo, todo lo ha hecho por el bien de esa promesa... - Dijo Cecilia..

-No sabíamos, ni siquiera tratamos de entender - Comento Rin

Las 4 ahora sentían un gran arrepentimiento por sus acciones, pero ahora ya no podían hacer algo para cambiar lo que hicieron.

-D-De haber algo que podamos hacer para ayudar a Ichika - Comento Houki - T-Tal vez Nee san pueda ayudar...

-Ya no hay nada que hacer - Respondió Moonbay - En unas horas el Comando Wolf se convertirá en piedra por completo y no existe forma de revertir eso, ademas Ichika no quiere ayuda de hipócritas...

-¡¿Hipócritas?! - preguntaron las 4

-Si...

-¡P-Pero no somos ningunas hipócritas!...- Dijo Houki algo desesperada

-Lo son, primero se alejan de el porque tenían miedo y ahora se quieren acercar de nuevo solo porque sienten lastima después de escuchar lo que les dije, no se ustedes pero de donde yo vengo, a la gente que actúa de esa forma tan voluble se le llama hipócrita...

Moonbay en ese momento se levanto de su asiento y procedió a retirarse dejando mas consternadas a las 4 chicas, pero en el momento que dio un paso fuera de la cafetería.

-¡Espera Moonbay!...

La nombrada se detuvo y vio de reojo a Rin que fue la persona que le había hablado.

-¿Sucede algo Rin?...

-A-Ayúdanos por favor, en verdad estamos arrepentidas y queremos ayudar a..

-No lo haré - Contesto Moonbay interrumpiendo a Rin..

-¡P-Pe-Pero Moonbay..!

-Ya no digas nada Rin, realmente estoy muy decepcionada de ti, principalmente porque tu de entre todas las personas sabias a lo que el se dedicaba, pero actuaste de esa forma tan inmadura con Ichika y lo dejaste solo - Comento Moonbay - El te extendió la mano y te trajo a este lugar para que tuvieras amigos que te ayudarían a convertirte una buena piloto Zoid, pero tu en pago le diste la espalda, por eso puedo decir que eres la mas hipócrita de todas ellas.

Con dicho, Moonbay abandono la cafetería, dejando a las 4 chicas con un sentimiento de culpa y vergüenza que inundaban sus pechos.

Al dia siguiente - Enfermería

Otro dia había llegado, pero con ello la enorme posibilidad que el Comando Wolf se haya vuelto piedra y junto con esto la posibilidad que Ichika dejara de ser un piloto Zoid.

Ahora Ichika esperaba a que Chifuyu, Moonbay, el Dr.D, Maya o cualquier otro le informara que el Comando Wolf finalmente había perecido. El miraba la puerta esperando a que alguien llegara para informarle esto.

Extrañamente nadie llegaba y ya se estaba fastidiando de esperar.

-Jaaaa...se que no quiero que se muera, pero ya se tardaron en venir a decir que el Comando Wolf murio - Dijo Ichika con fastidio - Creo que ire a ver yo mismo para despedirme de el..

Ichika se levanto como pudo de su cama y camino hacia la puerta difícilmente para intentar salir, realmente el odiaba estar herido en este momento, pero en el momento que iba a salir.

PAF

La puerta se abrió violentamente, golpeando justo en la cara a Ichika haciendo que se fuera de espaldas.

-¡Ichika kun!, tu Zoid esta...¿que haces en el suelo?

El peli negro alzo la mirada, pudo ver que la responsable de abrir la puerta de esa forma tan violenta fue su sensei.

-S-Solo estaba contando la hormigas que habia en el suelo - Contesto Ichika en un tono sarcástico pero claramente se veía que estaba enojado por el golpe -

-¿Contando hormigas?, eso no puede ser posible ya que estamos en los pisos mas altos de este edificio...

-¡Claro que no es posible, estoy en suelo porque la puerta me golpeo en la cara justo cuando la abrió! - Contesto Ichika con furia asustando un poco a la peli verde que inmediatamente le ayudo a levantarse...

-¡P-Perdón Ichika kun, es que llegue tan rápido que no pensé que habría alguien del otro lado de la puerta! - Respondió la profesora -

-Jaaaa...Ya no importa, de todas formas ¿Porque vino de esa forma tan repentina? - Pregunto Ichika pero luego sonrió con algo de tristeza - Ya se, lo mas seguro es que mi Comando wolf a muerto. ¿verdad?.

-¡No es asi!...

-¿Eh?...

Maya e Ichika se miraron fijamente por unos segundos donde hubo un enorme silencio, hasta que...

-Disculpe, ¿Puede repetirlo?...

-¡No es así, tu Zoid no ha muerto, por el contrario!.

-¿Por el contrario?...

-¡Te llevare al hangar para que entiendas lo que te digo!...

-¿Ah?

Hangar - minutos mas tarde

Asi como se lo dijo, Maya llevo al joven mercenario al Hangar para mostrarle a lo que se refería, pero en cuanto llegaron...

-¡¿Queeeeee?! - Pregunto Ichika con desconcierto - ¡¿Que significa esto?! - Al ver que habia un capullo de luz color rosa justo en lugar donde estaba el Comando Wolf

-Se parece a un capullo de luz - Comento Maya - Nunca habia visto algo asi.

-¿Desde cuando?.

-¿Eh?

-¿Desde cuando el Comando Wolf esta asi?.

-Tal vez sean horas, cuando vine esta mañana a revisar el avance de la petrificacion del Comando Wolf ya estaba asi - Contesto Maya seriamente - Pero no se como es que termino de esta manera.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Repentinamente se pudieron escuchar unos pasos saliendo de capullo de energía, los cuales se hacían mas fuertes hasta que de esta comenzó a salir una figura algo alta, asustando a la instructora y al joven mercenario.

-¡Kyaaaaaa, un fantasma! - Exclamo Maya con miedo mientras abraza a Ichika

-¡¿Fantasma dijiste?! - Pregunto la figura enorme con irritación - ¡Que niña tan irrespetuosa!

Aquella figuro llevo sus manos a su cabeza e inmediatamente la comenzó a mover, hasta que la retiro por completo dejando ver a Dr.D.

-¡Es el Dr.D! - Dijo Maya emocionada -

-Oh vaya, sino me equivoco es la sensei de Ichika - Contesto el anciano amablemente -

-Si, el otro día no pudimos hablar mucho porque se dedico a platicar con Ichika y ayudarlo con las modificaciones de su Comando Wolf, ¡pero ahora ya puedo hablar directamente con usted y me gustaría decirle que lo admiro mucho, usted es mi ídolo!

-Oh, me alegra mucho saberlo - Contesto el Dr.D amablemente.

-Oye anciano no me ignores, ¿que es lo que hacías con ese aspecto tan raro? - Pregunto Ichika - ¿Y que es esa bola de luz?

-Ese capullo de luz es muy extraño, así que me puse este traje protector y estuve investigando algunas cosas - Respondió el anciano seriamente

-¡Pero lo que yo quiero saber DrD, que fue lo que paso en mi ausencia, ¿Porque el Comando Wolf se ha transformado en eso?.

*Es por causa de Sieg y una chica extraña* - Respondió una voz para que Ichika volteara y viera a Moonbay que estaba recostada en una pared y apenas se levantaba - Cuando vine en la noche a ver al Comando Wolf después de hablar con Rin y esas otras chicas, vi que estaba ese capullo de luz, así que revise las cámaras de seguridad de este lugar y note que fueron ellos lo que entraron al Comando Wolf, fue en ese momento que ocurrió eso..

-¿Una chica rara? - pregunto Ichika para darse cuenta de algo - No puede ser, Honne chan y Sieg están dentro de esa luz - y volteara a ver el capullo de energía.

El Dr.D se acerco hacia Moonbay y la ayuda a que se recargara en el.

-Moonbay, al fin despertaste - Comento el anciano

-¿No me digas que todo este tiempo estuviste durmiendo? - Pregunto Ichika

-No, esta señorita se acerco de manera imprudente al capullo - Contesto el anciano - o al menos eso quiero pensar, ya que cuando llegue aquí después de que me mando un mensaje, estaba tirada en el suelo.

GAAASHH

-¡Kyaaaaaaa!

Maya se había acercado al capullo de energía y fue lanzado violentamente hacia atrás, lo que provoco que cayera sobre unas cajas de madera.

-En consecuencia eso le ocurrió - Dijo e Dr.D al ver como quedo Maya -

-Ahora entiendo - Apoyo Ichika pero luego reacciono - ¡Oye viejo, tienes que prestarme esta ropa extraña, yo sacare a Honne chan y ha Sieg de ahí dentro!

Pero el anciano en respuesta, lo alzo como si nada gracias a la fuerza que le proporcionaba el traje e hizo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

-Seria en vano, aunque te pongas este traje no podrás tocar ni una molécula del cuerpo que es la esencia de ese capullo, solo debes esperar pacientemente - Pidió el anciano - Ademas, tengo una leve sospecha...me parece que estos 2 están tratando de hacer revivir al Comando Wolf..

-¿Revivir al Comando Wolf? ¿Pero como?...

El Dr.D bajo a Ichika que aun lo miraba con desconcierto por lo que había dicho.

-Aun no lo se - Contesto el anciano haciendo enojar a Ichika...

-¡¿Como que no sabes?! - Pregunto Ichika con furia - ¡rayos, mejor lo averiguo yo mismo!...

Ichika en ese instante con todas las fuerzas que tenia, corrio hacia el capullo de luz para intentar atravesarlo, pero...

GAAASHH

-¡ARRRGGGGHHH!..

PAAM

Al igual que maya, en el momento que toco el capullo fue lanzado violentamente hacia atras, cayendo de cara directamente al suelo. Al ver esto, Moonbay suspiro con fastidio, asi que se acerco a el para verificar que estuviera mas o menos bien.

-¿Cuantas veces tienes que golpearte para quedar satisfecho? - Pregunto Moonbay

-No me daré por vencido - Contesto Ichika mientras se levantaba pesadamente dejando sorprendida a Moonbay - Si esto lo están haciendo para revivir al Comando Wolf, entonce dime ¿Porque Sieg no lo hizo junto conmigo? ¿Porque no estoy ahí? ¿Porque Honne chan esta en mi lugar?...

-Bueno Sieg, debe tener razones muy especiales...

-¿Que razones podría tener?, ¡yo soy su dueño, la persona que lo encontró y aun así no me tomo en cuenta!.

-Ya deja de humillarte Ichika, es algo malo para ti - Comento El Dr.D que se acerco a Ichika

-¡¿Porque dices eso anciano?!...

-Ichika entiende, el Organoide tiene una increíble potencia y ademas una tecnología desconocida, es un Zoid especial que produce fenómenos que superan nuestra capacidad humana, por eso...

-¡Maldición, ese no es el punto! - Exclamo Ichika callando al Dr.D - Eso no me importa y no tiene relación, Sieg es mi único compañero al que le permito ir conmigo, el que me dio una razón para vivir después de que Chiquita murió, pero parece que no fue suficiente para el, simplemente regreso y escogió a otro compañero para revivir al Comando Wolf, aun después de todo lo que pasamos...Tsk, maldición...

Ichika se dio la media vuelta y se fue dejando a todos los presentes, Maya intento seguirlo pero Moonbay le impidió seguir con su camino al poner su brazo.

-¿Porque me detiene?, Ichika necesita ayuda...

-Mayor razón para que lo dejes solo - Dijo Moonbay seriamente -

-¿Porque?..

-Tenemos que dejar que Ichika, logre recapacitar por si mismo - Contesto Moonbay - Si el no puede hacerlo solo, no sera capaz de seguir adelante y la leyenda de "Relámpago Negro" habrá acabado.

En alguna parte del Hangar - Momentos mas tarde

Después de haberse alejado furioso, Ichika se encontraba sentado en la parte mas vacia y oscura del lugar, donde literalmente no estaba ningún Zoid de algún estudiante, estaba reflexionando sobre lo que habia sucedido.

-Primero el Comando Wolf casi se muere y Sieg ahora aparece de la nada para revivirlo pero con alguien mas, que estupidez ¿Porque solo me suceden este tipo de cosas a mi?...tengo muy mala suerte.

*Nunca pensé que llegaría el día donde te escuchara quejarte de tu suerte* - Dijo una voz que se acercaba al chico - *Si que has cambiado mucho*

Ichika solo sonrió un poco cansado, pero no se movió, ni siquiera para ver de quien se trataba, obviamente esto era porque sabia a quien le pertenecía esa voz.

-Tu si sabes como alegrarme el maldito día Chifuyu - Comento Ichika con algo de sorna para que la nombrada se detuviera exactamente al lado de el - Sabes, no estoy de humor para aguantar tus comentarios o celos, así que me gustaría que me dejaras en paz por el dia de hoy.

Pero la pelinegra no se movió de donde estaba parada y solo miro al chico que no volteaba a verla ni siquiera un poco.

-¿Comenzaste mal tu día?...

-Algo así - Respondio Ichika -Me entere que mi Comando Wolf esta siendo revivido por Sieg, pero lo curioso de todo esto es que esta recibiendo ayuda de otra persona que claramente no soy yo, ¿Como crees que me siento?...

-Lleno de frustración e impotencia...

-¿Eh?...

Ichika con sorpresa con Chifuyu, ya que ella había logrado acertar el como se sentía en ese momento.

-No me mires asi, es natural que entienda el como te sientes, normalmente yo me he sentido así últimamente cuando veo que eres ayudado por alguien que no soy yo - Comento Chifuyu mientras se hinca y lo mira a los ojos - Por eso comprendo tus sentimientos en este momento Ichika - y lo sujeta de la mano.

-Yo jamas pensé que hubiera un dia, donde tu me comprendieras...

-Ahora me entiendes un poco, pero hablando enserio Ichika, no eres el único con un Zoid que esta sufriendo un cambio...

-¿A que te refieres?...

Chifuyu saco una pequeña tablet de su saco y le mostró un mapa topográfico el cual tenia un punto rojo justo en el centro.

-Lo que te estoy mostrando en este momento es la ubicación a tiempo real del Zoid de Madoka - Contesto Chifuyu seriamente -

-¿Pero...como la conseguiste?..

-Tabane le instalo un sistema localizador al Zoid de Madoka en caso de cualquier emergencia, pero ese no es el punto - Dijo Chifuyu para que el mapa se convirtiera en una imagen a satélite que inmediatamente se acerco y se pudo ver una especie de capullo de energía con forma de rombo y color rojo -

-¿Que rayos es eso?...

-Al igual que tuyo, el Zoid de Madoka esta sufriendo un cambio y la energía que desprende es tremenda...

Al escuchar eso, Ichika sonrió con amargura ya que también su hermana menor lo estaba alcanzando en evolucionar su Zoid.

-Yo me entere de ambos sucesos hasta hace un rato por Tabane que tiene cámaras en todas partes del instituto como afuera de este, llegando a lugares que no te imaginarias y según lo que me dijo, ese capullo que esta en el desierto rocoso no tardara mucho en abrirse, tal vez un par de dias.

-¿Tienes algún plan para detener eso?...

-No, no se me ocurre nada para evitar que se abra y desgraciadamente yo no puedo ir a combatir por la prohibición que tengo impuesta por el gobierno que también esta enterado de esto y mando al oficial Ron Herman para hacer algo.

-Tsk...ese idiota solo ira a que Madoka le patee el trasero - Espeto Ichika - Si tuviera mi Comando Wolf en este momento, yo mismo iría y cobraría venganza por lo que nos hizo...

-Pero no lo tienes - Comento Chifuyu - Tampoco hay garantía que el Zoid que salga de ese capullo que esta en el Hangar, sea capaz de detener el Geno saurer de Madoka.

-¡Rayos!...

PAAM

Ichika golpeo el suelo en frustración, realmente le enfadaba que no pudiera ir a pelear, extrañamente al ver esto, Chifuyu sonrió.

-Si tantas ganas tienes de ir a pelear, entonces puedo proporcionarte un Zoid que es capaz de hacerle frente a cualquier enemigo, gracias a la imitación del sistema Organoide que tiene en su interior.

-¿De que Zoid hablas?..

Las luces se encendieron en ese momento, haciendo que Ichika se volteara y viera a un Zoid tipo león con armadura blanca.

-Por supuesto hablo de el - Dijo Chifuyu mientras señala al Zoid - Mi Liger Zero...

-¿Liger Zero?...

-Si, esta diseñado para llevar a un solo piloto, su peso es de 85 toneladas, longitud de 24,0 m, altura de 8,3 m, alcanza una velocidad maxima de 307 km / h (190 mph), su armamento es el Colmillo láser, garras láser de ataque (x4), cañón de choque de doble cañón AZ 208 mm y una pistola de haz de alta densidad AZ 108 mm - Presento Chifuyu con orgullo - tal vez se vea sencillo, pero con el piloto adecuado puede convertirse en el Zoid mas letal y poderoso de todos, por eso te lo doy a ti...¡tu ahora en adelante seras el piloto del Liger Zero!.

Ichika se quedo callado en ese momento y bajo la mirada como si estuviera pensando lo que iba a decir a Chifuyu.

-El Liger Zero es un símbolo de paz, que trae esperanza a todos con sus garras que...

-No lo quiero...- Dijo Ichika repentinamente interrumpiendo a Chifuyu que quedo confusa por lo que el había dicho

-¿Que..dijiste?...

-Dije que no lo quiero - Contesto Ichika seriamente - ¿Porque mierda creíste que aceptaría pilotear a este Zoid?

Chifuyu no supo que responderle a su hermano que le sostenía la mirada y parecía estar molesto.

-Tu muy bien sabes lo que ocasiono este Zoid en mi vida, sino fuera por el jamas habría sido expulsado de la familia Orimura y vivido un maldito infierno cuando era un niño, no es que me importe eso ahora pero hay que ser idiota como para pensar que yo aceptaría ser compañero del Zoid que dio origen a todos mis malditos problemas...

-Ichika, yo solo quería...

-¿Tu que querías Chifuyu? ¿Darme un nuevo compañero para ver si recuperaba las esperanzas e intentara cambiar de vida?, eso es lo mas estúpido que pudiste haber pensado - Espeto Ichika - Escucha bien esto Chifuyu porque no lo voy a repetir, yo jamas cambiare al Comando Wolf por otro Zoid, no solo porque representa un recuerdo de Chiquita, sino mas bien porque el esta tan bañado en sangre como yo, conocemos el sufrimiento del otro, hemos salido del infierno una y otra vez para acabar con aquellos que quieren generar caos en este mundo que Chiquita me encomendó cuidar junto a su gente.

Ahi Chifuyu entendió mucho, el Comando Wolf no era un simple recuerdo como ella y Maya supusieron, lo verdad era que ese Zoid era la parte mas importante de "Relámpago Negro" el mercenario legendario que acabo con un ejercito en una noche.

-Ademas este Zoid solo representa ideales falsos que se destruyen con facilidad - Dijo Ichika mientras ve seriamente al Liger Zero - ¿Justicia? ¿Honor? ¿Lealtad? ¿Disciplina?, esos son los ideales que tu formaste cuando te volviste su piloto y en los que creen muchos, pero para mi que he estado en el mismo infierno, son cosas que se pueden quebrar con facilidad, la justicia es algo tan voluble y conveniente que incluso puede dañar a la gente, el honor y la lealtad se pierden cuando uno esta dispuesto a venderse para obtener lo que se quiere, la disciplina incluso asesinos como yo la tienen pero es algo que incluso se usa para matar...¡Por eso hoy te lo digo en tu cara Liger Zero, jamas en mi vida te voy a pilotear, preferiría estar muerto antes de si quiera considerar ser tu piloto y jamas seguiré esos ideales falsos que tu representas, haré lo que sea necesario para proteger lo que me encargo Chiquita, no me importa si tengo que matar humanos y destruir a todos los Zoids que se interpongan en mi camino, haré lo que tenga que hacer para cumplir la promesa que hice hace 3 años y no me importa lo que el mundo diga, seguiré este camino incluso si me lleva a mi propia muerte!

(¡¿Tanto detesta al Liger Zero?!) Penso Chifuyu con desconcierto

-Escucha Chifuyu - Dijo Ichika tomando la atención de su hermana - no existe la justicia o injusticia, el bien o el mal. Son solo creencias que la propia humanidad creo para evitar dañarse entre si y ¡je!, mira lo bien que ha funcionado hasta ahora - lo ultimo dijo en un tono burlón y sarcástico

Ichika se dio la vuelta en ese momento y empezó a alejarse de su hermana que no lograba entender lo que le estaba sucediendo con su hermano que se detuvo y la miro de reojo por el hombro.

-Otra cosa que te quiero dejar claro, estoy molesto porque Sieg busco a otro para revivir al Comando Wolf, pero no significa que en cuanto lo reviva no lo voy a pilotear, por el contrario, voy a pilotear a mi Zoid y seguiré con el camino que yo quiero para cumplir mi único objetivo - Dijo Ichika seriamente - Ahora mas que nunca quiero pilotear mi Zoid, porque así podre aplastar a la estúpida de Madoka y su maldito Zoid, los destruiré a ambos.

Después de decir eso, Ichika finalmente dejo atrás a Chifuyu que se sentía un poco mas aliviada, pero a la vez se podia ver que estaba triste.

-Recuperaste el animo para seguir adelante ahora que recuperaste tu Zoid Ichika, pero no piensas seguir los ideales que tal vez puedan salvarte del camino hacia tu propia autodestrucción...

BRRR BRRR

De repente, su celular comenzó a vibrar, por lo que procedió a contestar y...

-Diga...

*¡Chi-Chan, esto es muy malo, ese capullo que esta en el desierto Rocoso ya esta apunto de abrirse y los militares están apunto de disparar sobre el!*

-¡¿Que?!, ¡Se supone que se abriría en un día o dos, no ahora!...

*¡S-Se lo que te dije, pero ese Zoid es nuevo y sus capacidades han mostrado ser mucho mayores a lo que yo esperaba!*

-Maldición, si Ichika se entera querrá ir a pelear en este momento y no esta en condiciones para otra batalla, ni siquiera su Zoid ha salido de su capullo...

*¡Oh dios, ya comenzó a romperse, ven aquí rapido Chi-chan!*

Desierto Rocoso - Mientras tanto

Un enorme ejercito de 300 Zoids, compuesto por Iron Kongs, Red Horns, Cannon Tortoise, Saber Tiger y Gun sniper, habían rodeado al capullo en forma de Rombo que lentamente se esta cuarteando.

Todos ellos estaban siendo Comandados por Rob Herman que piloteaba su Saber Tiger que estaba esperando el momento indicado para dar la señal para que todos disparasen.

-En cuanto comience a desprenderse un pedazo de ese capullo extraño aplastaremos a ese Zoid - Dijo Rob con mucha seriedad - No voy a permitir que otro monstruo ande libre por ahí, ya tengo suficiente que ese mocoso...

*¡Señor, ya todos están listo!*

-Excelente, en cuanto vean que se caiga un pedazo del capullo disparen a quema ropa...

*¡Entendido!*

Pese que Rob se mostraba serio y muy seguro, por debajo estaba nervioso por lo que estaba sucediendo.

(Esa niña y su Zoid negro han mostrado ser tan temibles como el propio "Relámpago negro", ahora realmente no me sorprende que sean hermanos de la piloto Zoid mas fuerte de todas y miembros de esa familia, son unos monstruos)

CRASH CRASH CRASH

Por fin habia comenzando a romperse el capullo que rodeaba al Geno saurer, lo que puso en alerta a Rob.

-¡Atención, iniciar ataque ahora!

Todo el ejercito de Zoids comenzó a lanzar una lluvia de disparos sobre el capullo, generando fuertes explosiones a su alrededor y sobre el, sin detenerse un segundo, pero mientras lo hacían, cierta chica de cabello negro sonreía.

Esta chica era la propia Madoka que estaba en una Colina lejana, observando todo lo que sucedía.

-Bah, que intentos mas inútiles, intentan tomar a mi Zoid por sorpresa cuando esta indefenso, pero no le haran nada - Espeto ella - lo mejor que pueden hacer es irse, sino mi Zoid los destruirá a todos.

En ese instante los disparos de todos los Zoids se detuvieron y esperaron a que el humo que se genero, se dispersara para ver como había terminado todo. Por desgracia en cuanto el humo desapareció, vieron como el Zoid estaba siendo protegido por un E-Shield y gracias a el no había sufrido algún rasguño.

*¡El blanco aun esta intacto, tiene un E-Shield y no podemos comprobar cual es su estado!*

*¡No le paso nada, es increíble!*

Ninguno de los soldados daba crédito a lo que veían, el Geno saurer había salido intacto del ataque, incluso el propio Herman.

Laboratorio de Tabane - en ese misto instante

Al igual que los soldados que estaban en el desierto Rocoso, Tabane y Chifuyu aun no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Vaya, ni siquiera tiene un rasguño - Dijo Tabane que estaba en un estado de sorpresa -

-Ese...ese el nuevo Geno saurer - Dijo Chifuyu de la misma manera

De regreso al desierto Rocoso

*¡Su campo de energía tiene una potencia increíble, ha sobre pasado todos los limites!*

-Si ese Zoid, ha aumentado su poder de defensa su destrucción sera mucho mas complicada de lo que pense - Comento Rob con mucha seriedad para que en ese momento el Geno saurer desactivara su escudo y dejara ver su nueva forma.

Ahora este de color Rojo, ademas tenia unos propulsores que se ubican montados en la parte posterior, protegidos por unos escudos, en estos habia unas "tijeras" gigantes, que se encontraban retraídas en la zona de los escudos, las cuales se veían capaces de cortar un zoid a la mitad de un solo golpe y otra mejora en el armamento era una Aleta Cortante que estaba ubicada en la cabeza, aunque eso eran solo las mejoras visibles.

*¡Vamos a detenerlo sin importar que pase!*

En ese instante, varios Saber Tigers corrieron hacia el Geno saurer, pero en cuanto estuvieron cerca sus ojos brillaron y...

[GROOOARRR]

El Zoid lanzo un fuerte rugido y activo sus nuevos propulsores que lo llevaron hacia arriba rápidamente, dejando a los Zoids terrestres incapaces de seguirlo.

*¡¿Vieron eso?!*

*¡Los radares indican que se dirige hacia el noroeste Capitán Herman! ¡¿Que hacemos?!*

-Tsk, maldición síganlo, no hay que dejar que escape!...- Exclamo Rob - (Su piloto no se veia cerca, asi que su destino es llegar a ella)

Con esa orden todos los Zoid empezaron a movilizarse para seguir al Geno saurer que volaba muy rapido, dirigiéndose a aquella colina donde estaba Madoka esperándolo con una sonrisa.

En cuanto este aterrizo, la chica y el Zoid se vieron un momento.

-Al fin llegaste, Geno saurer -Dijo Madoka con felicidad - No, ese nombre ya no es bueno para ti, ahora seras Geno Breaker..

Pero mientras ella hablaba y se montaba al Zoid, un grupo pequeño de Saber Tigers se acercaba a ellos rápidamente para evitar que escaparan.

*¡Ahi esta!*

*¡Yo lo haré, déjenmelo a mi!*

*¡No seas imbécil, hay que mantener distancia!*

El Saber Tiger que que comandaba al pequeño grupo, empezó a correr mas rápido hacia el Geno Brearker que poco a poco daba la vuelta para ver a sus agresores.

*¡Eres muy lento, te destruiré!*

En cuanto el Saber Tiger estuvo enfrente de el, dio un salto hacia la izquierda y...

BANG

Le disparo, pero el Geno Breaker se protegió con uno de sus escudos, al ver esto el Saber Tiger se movió rápido hacia el frente para disparar contra la cabeza, pero antes de que lo lograra.

CRASHH

El Geno Breaker atrapo al Zoid tigre con una de sus grandes tijeras y lo empezó a aplastar hasta que exploto en los costados, hasta que finalmente lo lanzo.

*¡Maldita mocosa!*

Al ver esto otro de los Saber Tiger se lanzo contra el Geno breaker, pero antes de que si quiera llegara a el, este le disparo con los cañones que estaban en sus costados, haciendo que el Saber Tiger retrocediera violentamente.

Pero no fue al único que le hizo esto, el Geno Breaker empezó a disparar contra el grupo pequeño de Zoids que caían como moscas en cuanto recibían los disparos.

Después de derribar al grupo pequeño de Saber Tiger, el Geno Breaker activo los Footlocks para fijar las piernas al momento e intentara disparar el cañón de partículas eléctricas sobre los Zoids caídos.

-Saben que el infierno no es un lugar tan malo como las personas dicen - Comento Madoka en un tono sádico -

BANG BANG

Dos disparos le dieron al Geno Breaker, pero no le hicieron nada. Madoka vio hacia el frente y vio que varios Zoids se acercaban rápidamente, mientras eran Comandados por Rob Herman que iba hasta el frente con su Saber Tiger, esto hizo sonreír a la pequeña Orimura.

-Jum...Lo mejor siempre llega al final..

El Geno saurer alzo la cabeza, apuntando hacia el grupo de Zoids que se acercaban y ...

FUSSSSHHHHH

Disparo su rayo de partículas hacia ellos.

-¡Vamos, despliegue! - Exclamo Rob para que los Saber Tigers intentaran dispersarse, pero había no fueron muy rápidos todos, ya que el rayo golpeo ha varios destruyendo parte de ellos, pero no mato a nadie...- ¡Maldita Mocosa!...

Inmediatamente el Geno Breaker activo sus propulsores y se fue volando dejando todos atras.

-Esa fue una buena prueba Geno Breaker, entonces mañana iremos a terminar lo que comenzamos...

\- Laboratorio de Tabane -

La legendaria piloto y la super genio estaban muy impresionadas por el poder del Geno Breaker que ya no se veía en la pantalla. Ambas mujeres guardaban silencio absoluto hasta que Chifuyu decidió volver a hablar.

-El poder de destrucción de ese Zoid es abrumador - Comento Chifuyu - Y sino me equivoco, esa niña tonta solo uso de prueba a todos esos soldados para medir el poder de su Zoid.

-Eso parece Chi-Chan - Dijo Tabane que por primera vez se puso seria - Parece que cometí un error muy grave al darle ese Zoid a Madocchi..

-Ha tomado su decisión, se ha vuelto la enemiga del mundo y otra lacaya de los Orimura, como tal ahora tendré que destruirla yo misma...

-Chi-chan, pero es tu hermana menor...

Pero Chifuyu no dijo nada, solo se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse...

-Lo dejo de ser desde el momento que intento matar a Ichika- Dijo Chifuyu mientras se alejaba - Ahora es mi enemiga y como tal voy a destruirla, avísame cuando se dirija para acá, lo mas seguro es que venga a terminar con su trabajo...

Con dicho eso finalmente Chifuy se marcho, dejando a una preocupada Tabane que ahora tenia una mirada triste.

-Chi-chan, tu preocupación por Ikkun es tanta que tu sola te estas cegando y no vez lo que en verdad esta pasando con Madocchi...

Mansión Orimura - Mientras tanto

La 4 matriarcas actuales de la familia Orimura se encontraban en este instante en la terraza bebiendo una taza de Te mientras observaban el atardecer.

-Pero que bella puesta de sol, hace años que no veia una asi - Dijo Shiori - La ultima vez que observe una vista tan hermosa, fue semanas antes de que Ichika fuera abandonado...

-Tienes razón - Apoyo Minazuki - Tal vez sea una señal...

-¿Una señal? - Pregunto Shiori

-Si, una señal que nos indica que nuestro pequeño Ichika muy pronto regresara a casa - Respondió Minazuki

-Buaaaaa...también pienso lo mismo, el mundo nos esta diciendo que Ichika regresara a casa y nos traerá de felicidad de nueva cuenta...- Comento Shizuka que tenia su barbilla recargada en la mesa.

-B-Bueno, como mujer de ciencia pienso que solo es una casualidad el que hayamos estado aquí observando estos paisajes hermosos, pero la verdad es que Ichika nos declaro la guerra y mato nuestras guardaespaldas sin compasión, así que dudo que el vaya a regresar al menos no sin dar mucha pelea antes...

-Vamos, no seas tan aguafiestas Shiori - Dijo Minazuki - Es obvio que nuestro lindo sobrino solo esta haciendo un berrinche, eso es todo.

-Ademas aun esta resentido por el abandono de la familia, por eso actúa de esa manera ...Buaaaaaa, así que hay que ser un poco mas tolerantes

Mientras las 3 matriarcas discutían sobre el actuar de Ichika, la mayor de ellas seguía bebiendo el te en silencio, teniendo una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

(Ichika, en unos días estarás de regreso en mis brazos y por fin la familia estará completa) - Penso Izanami felizmente - (Finalmente lo días de espera se terminaran y el primogénito de los Orimura regresa para cumplir el único objetivo para el cual nació.) -

Sin que las otras 3 se lo esperaran, Izanami se levanto de la mesa y empezó a alejarse sin decir algo.

-Nee san, ¿A donde vas? - Pregunto Shiori haciendo que Izanami se detuviera

-Solo ire a escoger la ropa adecuada que usare para cuando vaya a reunirme con mi hijo - Contesto Izanami para irse finalmente

Shizuka, Minazuki y Shiori realmente estaban impresionadas con el actuar de su hermana mayor, tal parecía que el pensar que Ichika regresaría con los Orimura causaba un efecto muy positivo en Izanami que ahora caminaba por los pasillos de su hogar, hasta que se encontró con su madre Miyuki que estaba parado justo en medio del camino.

-Ara...Te ves muy feliz hija, ¿Estas ansiosa porque pronto volverás a ver a Ichika?...

-Si - Respondió Izanami para pasar a su madre y luego se detuviera detrás de ella - No sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado para ver que mi hijo regrese y cumpla con mis deseos, obviamente le daré una de esas 2 pequeñas perras Sarashiki para que se entretenga en lo que le encontramos una buena esposa que si le convenga a los Orimura...

-Ara, espero que todo lo que estamos planeando para le reunión salga bien - Dijo Miyuki amablemente - Pero por si acaso ya contrate unas guardaespaldas...

-No serán necesarias...

-Solo es un seguro por si paso algo, ademas no me gustaría ser yo la que tenga que castigar a mi nieto, sabes que odio mancharme las manos...

-Ya te lo había dicho madre, yo soy la que decide sobre la vida de mi hijo y eso incluye el poder castigarle si se lo merece...

-¿De verdad? es una pena - Dijo Miyuki en un tono Burlón - Pero es mejor para mi, como abuela mi deber es consentir a mi único nieto varón y darle todo el amor que su terca madre jamas le dio...

Izanami se enfureció por el comentario que le había hecho su madre, realmente quería hacerle pagar su osadía, por lo que sujeto fuertemente su Katana como si estuviera lista para desenfundarla, pero extrañamente se calmo y sonrió para seguir con su camino.

-No le di amor por 10 años, porque se lo merecía...ese fue su castigo, pero si veo que es digno cuando nos reunamos, le dare todo este amor que se ha ido acumulando...

Después de unos momentos tensos, Izanami se fue dejando atrás a su madre que se mantuvo parada en su lugar, teniendo esa sonrisa amable.

-Fufufufu...La vida es tan divertida - Dijo Miyuki - Tengo tantas ganas de ver lo que sucederá en el segundo reencuentro de mi nieto con su estúpida madre, jaaaaa...el solo pensar que sucederán cosas muy interesantes me hace ansiar mas que llegue el día, Ichika mi adorado nieto tu eres el único que me ha proporcionado toda esta diversión y cada vez que se algo nuevo de ti, me estremeces...jaaaaa, jaaaaa...¡Apúrate con lo que estas haciendo mi lindo nieto y veámonos lo antes posible, quiero divertirme mas!...

I.z - Al dia siguiente

Otro dia normal comenzaba en el Instituto Zoid, que seria disfrutado por los aprendices de piloto que aprenderían nuevas cosas para mejorar sus habilidades de combate a la hora de pilotear sus Zoids o al menos eso pensaron muchos ya que...

 _ **"¡Atención todos los estudiantes de I.z, se ha declarado una situación de emergencia tipo A, todas las clases han sido suspendidas por una situación de alto riesgo, se les a indicado a todos los instructores llevarse a los estudiantes a un lugar seguro, por favor evacuen el lugar inmediatamente!"**_

Cada estudiante del Instituto estaba siendo sacado por los instructores que los llevaban al monorriel que conectaba a la ciudad, todo con el objetivo de ponerlos a salvo.

El motivo de todo esta evacuación era bastante simple de explicar...Un posible ataque Zoid a I.Z que pondría en riesgo cada vida de todos los que habitan el lugar y la persona que ordeno esto, era ni mas ni menos que Chifuyu Orimura que estaba en la entrada del lugar viendo hacia el horizonte como si esperara algo.

En ese instante se acerco Maya que llega corriendo para informarle.

-Jaaa...Jaaaa...Y-Ya casi todos los estudiantes fueron evacuados Orimura sensei - Dijo la peliverde algo agotada - S-Solo faltan unos cuantos, pero no quieren irse...

-Diles que se larguen o sacalos por la fuerza, no me importa...- Dijo Chifuyu sin mirar a su colega - Ahora no tengo tiempo para lidiar con mocosos que no entienden.

-Pe-Pero Orimura sensei...

-Haz lo que sea necesario, solo sacalos sin importar que digan o incluso si se enfadan...deben entender que todo lo que se esta haciendo es para salvaguardar sus vidas.

-L-Les dije eso, pero ellas no entienden...

-¿Ellas?..- Pregunto Chifuyu con desconcierto mirando de reojo por un momento a su colega - ¿No me digas que son Shinonono, Huang, Alcott, Bodewig, Dunois y Gotanda las que no quieren irse?.

-A-Asi es, son ellas las que se niegan a irse...

Esto suspirar a Chifuyu con fastidio, no tenia ganas de lidiar con ese pequeño rebaño de chicas, realmente le sacaban un dolor de cabeza bastante agudo el pensar los motivos por los que no querían irse.

-Jaaaaa...¿Y cual es el motivo que tiene para que no quieran irse ese grupo de mocosas molestas?.

*¡Queremos proteger a I.z, Orimura sensei!* - Respondieron varias voces al mismo tiempo haciendo que Chifuyu se volteara completamente y viera a las 6 chicas paradas justo atrás de Maya

Chifuyu las miro por un momento con mucha seriedad al punto de que se podía sentir lo agudo de su mirada que incomodo a las chicas, pero no fue suficiente para moverlas de donde estaban paradas.

-¡Orimura sensei, permitanos quedarnos para luchar! - Dijo Houki repentinamente que dio un paso al frente - ¡Ya no queremos huir, queremos demostrar que somos las orgullosas aprendices de Orimura sensei!...

-¿Orgullosas aprendices? - Pregunto Chifuyu para sonreír - Que estupidez..

-¿Q-Que?...

-Escucha bien esto Shinonono, el ser un piloto Zoid no es un juego donde tienes que demostrar algo a los demás, es algo donde básicamente pones tu vida en riesgo para proteger la vida de otros y tus ideales sin importar el costo - Respondio Chifuyu haciendo pensar a Houki y a las otras - Eso es lo que significa ser un piloto Zoid y desgraciadamente ustedes no entienden eso.

Todas se quedaron pensando un instante para darse cuenta que Chifuyu tenia razon, no entendían aun lo que significaba ser un piloto Zoid, al menos Laura si pero diferente con las demás.

Pilotear un Zoid significa dejar muchas cosas que aun no estaban listas para afrontar, como por ejemplo matar a alguien. En ese instante Houki y las recordaron una de las cosas que Moonbay les dijo.

 _"Pese a eso el sigue adelante con este camino aun cuando ello implique condenarse completamente"_

Ahi entendieron a lo que Moonbay se refería, el verdadero significado de ser un piloto Zoid, matar a todos los malos por el bien de otros, incluso si eso las llevaba a condenarse, por lo que comprendieron por que Ichika había matado a las guardaespaldas de los Orimura.

(Ichika mato a esas mujeres para proteger a Madoka, por su bien y no solo para iniciar una guerra solo porque si contra su familia, ahora lo comprendo bien) Penso Houki - Es cierto que no le entendemos Orimura sensei, al menos hasta ahora...

-¿Que dijiste niña tonta?...

-Houki tiene razón, no lo entendíamos antes por eso le tuvimos miedo a Ichika que nos mostró lo crudo de ser un piloto Zoid, pero ahora es diferente - Dijo Rin determinada

-Asi es, ser un piloto Zoid significa mas que ser un héroe o alguien famoso - Dijo Charlotte

-Ser un piloto Zoid significa proteger la vida y los sueños de aquellos que no pueden defenderse - Dijo Cecilia

-Aun incluso si el costo es alto, los debemos proteger sin importar que nos pase algo - Ran que dio un paso al igual que las demás - Eso es lo que significa pilotear un Zoid y es lo que hemos aprendido estos últimos días Orimura sensei, por eso déjenos quedarnos para pelear...

El escucharlas hizo sonreír con orgullo a Maya y levemente a Chifuyu que reconoció que aquellas chicas habían madurado un poco, pero aun les faltaba aprender cosas...

-Lindas palabras, veamos que tan fuerte son sus convicciones a la hora de enfrentar una batalla realmente dura que ni los soldados mas experimentados han logrado ganar - Dijo Chifuyu para alejarse - Espero que estén listas para ver a la muerte directamente a la cara, porque el Zoid al que van a enfrentar, es el mismo que casi mata a Ichika...

-¿S-Se refiere ha...? - Pregunto Houki para que Chifuyu asintiera

-Asi es, es el Geno saurer que casi mato a Ichika y apenas ayer se dio a conocer que tuvo una evolución, la cual aumento su poder destructivo, al punto de que ni los mejores soldados pudieron detenerlo ni hacerle algún rasguño.

-¿Q-Que?...¿E-Es imposible?...Un Zoid no puede evolucionar

-Si es posible Shinonono y ahora ese Zoid se dirige hacia acá en este momento, es posible que llegue aquí en 1 hora - Respondió Chifuyu - Si en verdad quieren luchar, pueden ir a buscar sus Zoids que están en el segundo Hangar del Instituto, sino se sienten preparadas pueden irse...

-¡Lo haremos! - Dijo Houki con determinación - ¡Iremos por nuestros Zois y detendremos al Geno saurer!

Chifuyu las miro por unos momento, sin decir nada hasta que finalmente decidió hablar.

-Entonces vayan por sus Zoids, tienen 15 minutos para prepararse y otros 15 para interceptar al objetivo antes de que llegue a I.Z...

-¡Si!...

-¡Entonces ya no pierdan tiempo y váyanse!

-¡Si!...

El pequeño grupo se fue en ese momento para buscar sus Zoids y combatir al Geno Breaker, alejándose rápidamente de Chifuyu y Maya que miraba con mucha preocupación a las chicas.

-¡Orimura sensei, lo que hizo fue demasiado irresponsable! - Reclamo la peli verde - ¡¿Acaso se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer?!..

-Solo las mande a que pelear con otro Zoid, eso es todo...

-¡Las mando a detener a un Zoid que ni siquiera la fuerza guardián ha sido capaz de parar! - Volvio a reclamar Maya - ¡Básicamente las mando a morir!...

-No es para tanto Maya - Dijo Chifuyu para comenzar a caminar mientras es seguida por su colega - Solo serán una distracción al igual que la fuerza guardián en lo que yo me preparo para salir.

-¿En lo que se prepara?...

-Si, seré yo la que luchare con el Geno saurer...

Al escucharla, Maya inmediatamente se detuvo y miro incrédula a su colega que también se había detenido para voltear a verla, ahi Chifuyu vio la mirada incrédula de Maya que parecía intentar comprender lo que había dicho.

-¿Sucede algo Maya?...-Pregunto Chifuyu

-¿P-podría volver a repetir lo que dijo Orimura sensei? - Pregunto en respuesta la peli verde - Creo que escuche mal...

-Yo seré la que enfrente al Geno Saurer...

-¿Eh?, ¡¿EEEHHH?!, ¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?!...

-No exageres Maya, solo volveré a pilotear mi Liger Zero - Dijo Chifuyu mientras retoma su camino para ser seguida por Maya

-¡Pe-Pe-Pe-Pero Orimura sensei, el acuerdo que hizo con los gobiernos del mundo es que usted jamas volvería a pilotear el Liger Zero a cambio de que firmara la paz!...

-Lo se, aun asi pienso pilotear al Liger Zero de nueva cuenta, al menos por esta vez...

-¡¿Acaso piensa violar el tratado que firmo?!...

-Para nada - Respondió Chifuyu -

-¡¿E-Entonces que hará?!...¡Si usted pilotea el Liger Zero, romperá el tratado que hizo hace 10 años y le traerá muchas consecuencias!

-De eso no tienes que preocuparte, alguien ya se ocupo de ese asunto...

-¿Alguien ya se ocupo?..

-Si, Durante la noche ese viejo del Dr.D al parecer hizo unas llamadas a algunos conocidos suyos y el resultado de eso fue que yo puedo volver a pilotear el Liger zero, pero solo tengo 24 horas para hacerlo, después de ese lapso de tiempo no podre volver a pilotear mi Zoid - Respondió Chifuyu - Parece que ese viejo hizo esto, para que Ichika no tenga que volver a luchar contra Madoka y salga mal herido de nueva cuenta.

-E-Entiendo - Dijo Maya con algo de desconcierto pero ahora entendía que el Dr.D si se preocupaba por Ichika - H-Hablando de el, hay algo que tengo que decirle.

-¿De que se trata?...

-R-Resulta que Ichika kun regreso ayer por la noche al Hangar donde esta el Comando Wolf y no se ha querido mover de ahí, parece que esta esperando a que su Zoid termine de revivir para ir a combatir...

-Tsk...ese idiota..- Espeto Chifuyu - ¿Sabe algo de la situación?

-N-No, solo le dije que por ordenes de los superiores, los estudiantes deben ser evacuados, pero aun así el tiene la intención de esperar a que su Zoid salga del capullo, para ir a buscar a Madoka san...

-No debe de enterarse, es capaz de tomar otro Zoid e ir a buscar a esa idiota para una revancha - Dijo Chifuyu para irse - Por eso voy ir a terminar esto, antes de que si quiera su Zoid salga de capullo, aun no esta en condiciones para si quiera caminar como se debe...

-P-Pero...

-No dejes que salga de ahí y que se entere que Madoka se dirige a I.z, usa cualquier medio necesario para retenerlo hasta que yo termine con este asunto...

-N-No creo que sea necesario, el Dr.D y esa mujer llamada Moonbay lo están vigilando en el Hangar...

Chifuyu se calmo un poco cuando Maya menciono a estos 2, pero aun realmente le molestaba la terquedad de su hermano menor, pero a la vez estaba preocupada por el. Ya había pasado suficientes batallas duras en el campo de batalla y en la vida, por eso no iba a permitir que se volviera a arriesgar de esa manera tan imprudente.

-Aun así, ve con ellos y vigila que Ichika no salga por nada del mundo.

Finalmente Chifuyu se fue dejando atrás a su colega, para ir a prepararse para luchar de nueva cuenta después de varios años de no hacerlo, lamentablemente tendría que hacerlo contra su pequeña hermana menor.

Hangar - Mientras tanto

El Dr.D, Moonbay e Ichika aun seguían esperando a que el Comando Wolf saliera del capullo, lamentablemente aun no había señal que indicara que este se fuera a desvanecer en cualquier momento.

El Dr.D también volvió a entrar y salir del capullo con su traje, pero no tenia un dato nuevo que le diera alguna señal o algo para confirmar que el Comando Wof ya había revivido gracias a Sieg y Honne.

Por otro lado Moonbay solo se sentó en el suelo al igual que Ichika, para esperar si sucedía algo, aunque también tenia la intención de cuidar del chico que se podia ver cansado. Realmente todas las heridas en su cuerpo lo habían debilitado bastante y el sobre esforzarse gastaba sus energías rápidamente.

-¿Estas bien Ichika? - Pregunto Moonbay - Te vez algo cansado, sera mejor que te vayas a dormir, no te hará bien quedarte aquí esperando junto a nosotros.

-No quiero...- Respondió el sin mirarla - No me moveré de aquí hasta que confirme que el Comando Wolf regreso completamente a la vida.

-Vamos no seas tan terco, no estas en condiciones como para sobre exigirte de esa manera, sino te cuidas adecuadamente tus heridas no sanaran rápido...

-Tsk...Hablas como si fuera la primera vez que estuviera en estas condiciones Moonbay...

-Se que has estado en condiciones igual de horribles o hasta peores, pero eso no significa que dejes de cuidar de tu cuerpo...

Moonbay acaricio la cabeza de Ichika como si fuera un niño, mostrando una sonrisa amable al chico que en cuanto la vio se sonrojo levemente.

-Puede que seas un mercenario que es considerado el criminal mas peligroso del mundo, pero no quita que sigas siendo humano al igual que todos nosotros...

-Jum..."Relámpago Negro" es un monstruo, no un humano como dices Moonbay, sino fuera así mis enemigos no me temerían...

-¿Un monstruo?, Yo no creo eso - Refuto Moonbay - Ta vez seas un pequeño Gigolo que se mete con cualquier mujer que se cruza en su camino y que ha cometido incesto, pero no eres un monstruo, alguien que es un verdadero monstruo no ayudaría a tanta gente como tu lo hiciste en el pasado y en la actualidad...

-Tsk...odio cuando dices cosas raras de mi - Espeto Ichika volteando el rostro para que Moonbay viera su rubor - Y por si no lo sabes, el incesto fue involuntario, solo sucedió sin querer.

-Claro, claro...como tu digas Ichika.

-¡Es verdad, no te estoy mintiendo Moonbay, cuando me di cuenta ya había tenido intimidad con Chifuyu!

-Aja...¿Y que mas Ichika?, ya no trates de justificarte tu pequeño "Siscon" - Bufo Moonbay sin mirarlo - Si amas tanto a tu hermana Chifuyu, solo dilo y ya, no lo ocultes y siéntete orgulloso.

-¡N-No la amo, so-solo es que...!

-Si, si...como digas.

-¡Oye!...

Moonbay e Ichika siguieron así por unos momentos sin darse cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo con el capullo de energía, el único que estaba completamente atento era el anciano que miraba al frente y analizaba todo con una laptop lo que ocurría, hasta que...

-¿Uh?..Oigan, ustedes 2...creo que tiene que ver esto.

Pero ambos no lo escucharon y siguieron discutiendo sobre si Ichika o no era un siscon mientras Moonbay le jalaba las mejillas.

-¡Oigan háganme caso y volteen al frente!.

Los 2 voltearon hacia el frente y vieron como poco a poco el capullo de luz que cubría al Comando Wolf se iba desvaneciendo hasta que finalmente se disperso por completo, dejando a la vista al Zoid.

-¿Pero que rayos es eso? - Pregunto Ichika repentinamente

-¿Enserio esto es el Comando Wolf?

-No lo se, recuerden que los Organoides y los Zoids todavía son seres que tienes muchos secretos sin develar...

Los 3 realmente estaban confundidos por lo que veían, esto era porque lo que estaban observando no era el Comando Wolf que casi había sido destruido en su ultima batalla.

Lo que estaba al frente de ellos, era un Zoid completamente diferente, parecía un jaguar o un guepardo de color negro, que poseía un par de poderosos rifles láser de pulso en la espalda, así como un par de pequeñas pistolas Vulcan en su cabeza, ademas de un par de estabilizadores verticales y de ala, que se encuentran a cada lado de los rifles láser.

Pero lo que mas destacaba de este, era que lo cubría una especia de blindaje que estaba encima del blindaje normal de las piernas, el cual se conectaba por una especie de tubos hacia la boca.

-¿Uh?... - Expreso Ichika al notar algo

FUSSHHH

Repentinamente una luz salio de la espalda del Zoid, la cual fue hacia arriba y repentinamente cayo enfrente del Dr.D, Moonbay e Ichika. Este era Sieg que ahora estaba parado enfrente del trió, viéndolos directamente.

-Oh, Sieg...tiempo sin vernos - Saludo el Dr.D amablemente - Veo con gusto que ya reviviste al Comando Wolf, buen trabajo

-Grroooa

-¿Donde esta la chica que te ayudo? - Pregunto Moonbay para que en ese momento el mini Zoid abriera su pecho dejando salir a Honne que estuvo a punto de caer al suelo pero fue atrapada por Moonbay que la bajo con cuidado y ahora la sostenía en sus brazos - O-Oye ¿Estas bien?

Honne poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, hasta que finalmente los abrió por completo viendo de frente a Moonbay y al Dr.D.

-¿Como te encuentras? - Pregunto el Dr.D pero ella no respondió

Honne busco con la mirada algo por unos momentos, hasta que encontró a Ichika que tenia la mirada ensombrecida.

-O-Orimu...yo..

Ichika repentinamente se acerco a ella y se hinco para susurrarle algo en el oído que sorprendió un poco a la chica que luego sonrió alegremente.

-G-Gracias Orimu...

-Por el contrario - Dijo Ichika para levantarse e irse dejando atrás a todos-

-¿A donde vas Ichika? - Pregunto Moonbay haciendo que el chico se detuviera y la mirara sobre su hombro

-Ire a prepararme - Respondió Ichika -

-¿Prepararte?...

-Si, iré a cambiarme para ir a buscar a la estúpida de Madoka..- Dijo Ichika seriamente dandose la media vuelta - ¡Sieg, ven conmigo un momento Organoide idiota, tenemos que hablar un poco mientras vamos a mi habitación!

Sin decir algo mas Ichika se fue del lugar junto al mini Zoid, esto hizo que Moonbay y el Dr.D negaran con la cabeza con fastidio.

-Ese niño tonto, solo piensa en pelear - Dijo Moonbay con cansancio - Aun asi no me quiero imaginar que es lo que pasara ahora, en la siguiente batalla entre estos gemelos

*¡Ichika kuuuun!*

Todos voltearon al escuchar cuando nombraron a Ichika y vieron como Maya venia corriendo todo lo que podia, cuando finalmente llego busco por todos lados con la mirada, intentando encontrar a Ichika que ya no estaba.

-¡¿D-Donde esta Ichika kun?!...

-Se acaba de ir - Respondió Moonbay - Dijo que iría a cambiarse para ir a buscar a su hermana menor...

-¡¿Q-Que?!...¡¿Porque no lo detuvieron?!...

-Ese niño tonto no nos iba a escuchar - Dijo El Dr.D - Ahora que su Zoid resucito, ya no escuchara a nadie hasta cumplir su objetivo de aplastar a su propia hermana.

-¿Eh?...¿Ya resucito su Zoid? - Pregunto Maya - ¿Donde esta?, no lo veo por ningún lado..

-Ese Zoid que esta justo a nuestro lado, es o era el Comando Wolf - Dijo Moonbay señalando directamente al nuevo Zoid - Como vez, ahora ya es un Zoid completamente diferente..

-¡I-Imposible, no puedo creer que este Zoid que esta aquí es o era el Comando Wolf! - Exclamo Maya con mucho asombro para que inmediatamente recordara a lo que vino -¡Z-Zoid nuevo o no, aun Ichika Kun no esta en condiciones para entrar en combate!...

-Pensamos lo mismo, pero eso no servirá de nada para evitar que Ichika intente regresar a pelear - Dijo Moonbay con resignación - Puedes ir a buscar a ese tonto e intentar convencerlo, aunque solo sera en vano tu esfuerzo...

-¡Y-Yo creo que no sera así, evitare que Ichika kun se ponga en riesgo de nueva cuenta, no solo por su bien sino también por el bien de Orimura sensei!

Al igual que Ichika, Maya inmediatamente se fue para ir a buscar al chico, cosa que hizo sonreír levemente a Mooonbay y al anciano.

-Se nota que ese tonto tiene mas gente que se preocupa por el - Dijo Moonbay

-Pienso igual - Apoyo el anciano - Sin darse cuenta, Ichika ha ido haciéndose a su alrededor de personas que lo aprecian y se preocupan por el, creo que ya no tenemos que preocuparnos tanto por ese muchacho cabeza hueca...

-Tal parece que si...

Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento, era como si ambos se sintieran mas tranquilos, ya no tendrían que preocuparse tanto por Ichika, por otro lado Honne ya se había quedado dormida en los brazos Moonbay.

-Esta niña y esa profesora, creo que ayudaran mucho a Ichika de ahora en adelante, por eso estoy muy agradecida - Dijo Moonbay amablemente - Bueno, supongo que tendré que llevarte a un lado para que descanses, te lo mereces...

-En lo que encuentras un lugar para esa niña, yo investigare un poco a este nuevo Zoid...Moonbay.

Habitación 1075 - Minutos después

Ichika ya se había cambiado completamente, ahora tenia puesta su ropa con la que llego al Instituto el primer día donde se reencontró con su hermana mayor, solo le faltaba ponerse su parche que iba en su ojo Izquierdo y con eso finalmente regresaría a buscar su Zoid para salir a pelear.

Desgraciadamente, ese parche que iba en su ojo se encontraba dentro del Comando Wolf durante su ultima batalla contra el Geno saurer.

-Tal vez, se destruyo durante la batalla - Dijo Ichika asi mismo - Bueno que mas da, ya no importa...

Ichika se dirigió a la puerta, pero en el momento que la abrió se encontró con Maya que se veía algo cansada pero principalmente seria por alguna razón desconocida para el.

-¿Sucede algo Yamada sensei?...

-¡No voy a dejar que te vayas Ichika kun! - Exclamo la peliverde extendiendo sus brazos -

-¿Eh?...¿Porque?...

-¡Ichika kun, ya es hora que dejes esa vida llena de batallas que solo te dejan mas y mas heridas tanto físicas como emocionales! - Respondio Maya seriamente - ¡Ya no puedo soportar que lleves una vida asi, como tu profesora no puedo permitir que te sigas hundiendo de esta manera, desde que llegaste te las ha pasado en batallas constantes y las ultimas han puesto tu vida en riesgo!

-Yamada sensei...

La peli verde bajo los brazos y miro el suelo frustrada en un intento de tranquilizar sus emociones.

-Desde que te conocí y supe que eras un criminal, siempre quise que tu vida mejorara para que vieras que hay una vida mas allá de la vida de un mercenario, pensé que tal vez que si lograba cambiar tu vida, mi vida como profesora de I.Z valdría la pena, pero después de saber tu historia completamente y ver por todo lo que has pasado, ahora mas que nunca quiero que te alejes de los Zoids y las batallas para que puedas llevar una vida tranquila, por eso quiero evitar que vayas a buscar a Madoka san que viene para acá...

-¡¿Como que Madoka viene para acá?! - Pregunto Ichika desesperado mientras sujeta a Maya por los hombros, ignorando completamente lo que había dicho la peliverde - ¡¿Porque no me lo dijo antes?!...

-B-Bueno yo - Dijo Maya con nervios - (¡Soy una idiota, por la emoción del momento olvide que no tenia que decirle a Ichika kun sobre que Madoka san viene para acá, ¡Orimura sensei me va a matar)...- Penso aun mas nerviosa - P-Pues veras, se me olvido...

-¡Me hubiera dicho desde antes, me habría preparado mas rápido para ir a buscar a esa estúpida! - Dijo Ichika para empujar a Maya que cayo sobre su trasero

-¡E-Espera Ichika kun!...

-¡Lo siento, pero no puedo perder mas tiempo con usted Yamada sensei! - Respondió Ichika que se detuvo - Iré a buscar a esa idiota para cobrarme lo que me hizo la desgraciada...

-¿Cobrarte lo que te hizo? - Pregunto Maya - ¡¿No me digas que piensas asesinarla?!...

Ichika no respondió, simplemente se quedo ahí mirando hacia el frente como si estuviera pensando una respuesta adecuada para su profesora.

-Je - Soltó Ichika una leve risa - ¿Asesinarla?, ta vez asi sea Yamada sensei, realmente me ha hecho pasar por mucho esa niña idiota y eso seria lo mas justo para mi después de todo, soporte una y otra vez sus estupideces, incluso me atreví a darle consejos para que no cometiera los mismo errores que yo, pero la muy estúpida siempre hizo lo que quiso, soporte sus groserías y berrinches pero hay un limite que ella ya sobre paso conmigo, cosa que le haré pagar...

La mirada de Ichika y su sonrisa poco a poco fueron cambiando, cosa que asusto un poco a la peliverde ya que ante sus ojos, el parecía un psicópata que estaba planeando su siguiente crimen.

-¡Romperé cada fibra de confianza que tenga, le haré ver lo estúpida que fue al retarme y querer luchar conmigo enserio, no tendré compasión ni un segundo, le daré una batalla sin cuartel de la cual querrá huir sin remedio, pero no la dejare escapar y acabare con su cordura, para finalmente destruirla con mis propias manos...!

-I-Ichika kun...

-¡Le haré arrepentirse por meterse conmigo, el legendario mercenario "Relámpago Negro"! - Exclamo Ichika para irse dejando atrás a Maya...

-Lo siento Ichika kun, pero haré lo que sea necesario para protegerte y cumplir la misión que me encomendó Orimura sensei - Musito la peliverde -

Hangar - Momentos Después

Ichika regreso al Hangar para recoger su Zoid e irse a buscar a su gemela para acabar con ella, pero cuando llego se encontró con la sorpresa que el Dr.D estaba dentro de la cabina del piloto revisando el sistema operativo del Zoid con una laptop que había conectado a el tablero de mando.

Mientras tanto Moonbay bebía un poco de te como si no sucediera nada importante y fuera un dia como cuaquier otro.

-¡Oye viejo, ya bájate de mi Zoid! - Ordeno Ichika - ¡Tengo que ir a patear el trasero de mi hermana y tu me estorbas para lograrlo!...

-Tranquilo muchacho, no hay motivo para tener que apresurarme - Contesto el anciano sin mirar a Ichika - Tengo que revisar bien el sistema operativo, seria un problema sino puedes controlar a tu Zoid a la hora de Combatir...

-¿Controlar mi Zoid?, eres un tonto viejo...se nota que aun no me conoces bien, no hay zoid que yo no pueda controlar, principalmente este.

El Dr.D inmediatamente se bajo del Zoid y se acerco a Ichika mirándolo con mucha seriedad.

-No digas tonterías, antes tenemos que hacer pruebas para confirmar el limite de sus capacidades - Dijo el anciano - No sabemos que tan fuerte es o que limites puede tener ahora que evoluciono este Zoid, por eso hay que revisarlo a detalle Ichika...

-¡Esas son patrañas, por sino lo sabían mi estúpida hermana se dirige hacia acá con la intención de pelear conmigo y...!

-Eso ya lo sabíamos - Dijo El Dr.D interrumpiendo al chico - Se nos informo que tenemos que evacuar las instalaciones de I.z por una amenaza inminente que pone en riesgo la vida de todas las personas que habitan este lugar.

-¡¿Que?!...

-Asi es Ichika, nosotros sabíamos que tu hermana viene para acá, de hecho el dia de ayer ella se enfrento a la fuerza guardián y los derroto con mucha facilidad, al menos eso fue lo que nos informo Herman - Añadió Moonbay - Supongo que era natural que los derrotara con mucha facilidad, ahora que también su Zoid evoluciono...

-¡¿Pero porque no me dijeron nada de eso?!...¡Rayos, me estoy perdiendo la diversión y la oportunidad de patear el trasero de mi hermana!

-No tenia caso que te dijéramos de esto muchacho, tu no tenias un Zoid con el cual combatir a tu hermana menor e incluso si lo hubieras tenido el dia de ayer, nada podrías haber hecho por su alto nivel de poder destructivo que demostró...

-¡Pero ahora ya lo tengo y lo usare para barrer el piso con mi hermana!...

-¿Estas seguro de lo que dices?... - Pregunto el anciano

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Hemos hablado con algunos profesores de este lugar y con otras personas mas, ellos nos han contado que cuando ella fue herida en una batalla que tuvo contra el Berserk Fury, tu inmediatamente saliste a defenderla, incluso antes de esto tu la apoyaste en un conflicto que tuvo con una de sus compañeras de clase - Dijo Moonbay

-También esta el evento mas reciente, donde tu familia amenazo con matar a esa niña al mandar a sus guardaespaldas, pero tu interviniste para que no la tocaran y la pusiste bajo tu protección - Dijo el anciano - Tampoco te mostraste enojado o siquiera furioso porque ella te derroto y casi destruyo al Comando Wolf en el proceso, por eso nos resulta extraño que tu quieras ir a pelear contra ella, ahora que recuperaste tu Zoid...

-¿Realmente que es lo que sientes hacia tu hermana gemela? - Pregunto Moonbay - Ichika

-Emoción - Respondió Ichika..

-¿Eh?...¿Emoción?... - Volvía a preguntar Moonbay haciendo sonreír a Ichika - Explícate

-¡Solo piensa esto, es muy emocionante que exista alguien que puede ir a la par mía, capaz de hacerse mas y mas fuerte con cada batalla que tenemos, eso me hace hervir la sangre y me hace sentir muy enojado a la vez, no puedo permitir que exista otro monstruo allá afuera fingiendo que es mas fuerte que yo, principalmente me enfurece que ella actué de esa forma tan caprichosa, por eso le voy a mostrar quien es el gemelo alfa y el piloto mas poderoso de los 2, no habrá compasión en esta nueva batalla que se generara entre nosotros y no voy a permitir que se siga burlando de mi, "Relámpago Negro"!...

Ichika paso por la fuerza al Dr.D y se monto rápidamente sobre su Zoid para conducirlo de nueva cuenta.

-Muy bien es hora, que nos vayamos ...eh...ah...¿Como se supone que debo llamarte? - Dijo Ichika haciendo que Moonbay y el Dr.D se fueran de espaldas.

-¡Solo tu puedes hacer que un momento como este, se vuelta anticlimatico Ichika! - Reclamo Moonay

-Pero tiene razón, este Zoid ya no es el Comando Wolf y por eso hay que nombrarlo de otra forma, haber déjenme pensar...

 ***** Lightning Saix, ese es su nombre ahora* - Dijo una voz repentinamente

Todos voltearon hacia atrás y vieron como Honne se levanto de la colchoneta donde Moonbay la había puesto para que durmiera.

-¿Lightning Saix?...- Pregunto Ichika

-Si Orimu, ese es el nombre que ahora ostenta tu Zoid - Respondió Honne haciendo sonreír a Ichika

-Bien, entonces es hora de irnos...Lightning Saix - Dijo Ichika

-¡Espera Orimu!...

-¿Eh?..¿Que pasa?...

-¡Ten, se te olvida esto!- Dijo Honne para lanzar algo que inmediatamente Ichika atrapo y no otra cosa que... -

-Mi parche- Dijo Ichika -

-Lo encontré dentro de tu Zoid, dijo que tu no estas completo sin el...

-Jumm...gracias a ambos...

Ichika se puso el parche en se momento y se preparo para partir, mostrando una cara de emoción absoluta, pero en el momento que iba cerrarse la cabina del piloto.

-¡Oye mocoso tonto, aun no he terminado de revisar el Zoid! - Exclamo el Dr.D con enfado - ¡No sabemos que tan diferente puede ser ahora que evoluciono!...

-Tranquilo Viejo, no pasara nada - Dijo Ichika tranquilamente - Ahora la mejor forma de probar sus capacidades es una batalla real...

El comentario de Ichika molesto bastante al Dr.D que mostró un rostro bastante irritado que expresaba su enfado, pero ya no hizo mas y solo se volteo hacia otro lado.

-¡Haz lo que quieras, luego me culpes si te hieres por tus propias imprudencias!...

Ichika solo sonrió amablemente en ese momento, como si entendiera que el Dr.D no estaba enfadado por que lo desobedeció, sino mas bien porque entendía que estaba preocupado por el.

-No te preocupes, regresare con una victoria esta vez...

Sin decir algo mas, cerro la cabina del piloto de su nuevo Zoid mientras las enormes puertas del Hangar se abrían y finalmente se fuera.

-Muchacho tonto - Musito El Dr.D con cansancio - Ya no estoy en edad para preocuparme tanto, pero ese mocoso necio hace que siempre me preocupe...

-No eres el único - Dijo Moonbay - Tal vez lo ayudamos al principio por Chiquita, pero ahora nos preocupamos por el como si fuera miembro de nuestra familia...supongo que le pusiste un dispositivo mientras revisabas el sistema operativo del Zoid para monitorear que ambos estén bien.

-Ya me conoces, desde que me lo encargo Chiquita he procurado el bien del chico...

Afuera de I.Z - momentos después

El Lightning Saix ya estaba afuera de I.z y avanzaba a paso firme para llegar a su Objetivo que era ni mas ni menos que Orimura Madoka, pero solo avanzo unos cuantos metros mas hasta que se detuvo repentinamente.

-¿MMM?...

Ichika visualizo a lo lejos un grupo de Zoids compuestos por Hellcats que avanzaban hacia el rápidamente.

-¿Que rayos hacen esos Hellcats en este lugar? - Se pregunto Ichika - se supone que todos los instructores y estudiantes se fueron del Instituto, asi que no debe de haber nadie que sea capaz de pilotear esos Zoids de entrenamiento básico.

*¡Ichika kun, mas vale que regreses adentro del instituto ahora mismo sino quieres salir lastimado por estos Hellcats que yo estoy controlando desde aqui!* - Ordeno una voz desde el intercomunicador

Ichika inmediatamente sonrió un poco al reconocer la voz que le pertenecía ni mas ni menos a Maya que no se oía nada contenta.

-Oh, asi que era usted...bueno pues lo siento Yamada sensei, pero no pienso regresar - Respondió Ichika tranquilamente - No hasta que haya pateado el trasero de Madoka y no me importa destruir esos Zoid/drones para hacerlo

*¡Entonces no me contendré!*

El Lightning Saix fue doblando un poco las patas delanteras, mostrándose como una bestia que iba a atacar a sus presas, hasta que finalmente se impulso al frente y comenzó a correr hacia los Hellcats, pero extrañamente este empezaba a vibrar mientras lo hacia.

Por otro lado los Hellcast empezaron a disparar contra el Zoid con intención de inmovilizarlo.

Al ver esto, el Lightning Saix evadió los disparos al saltar en Zig Zag con mucha habilidad y sin ningún problema mientras avanzaba hasta que llego con los Hellcats. Uno de ellos se lanzo sobre el, pero el Lightning Saix lo evadió fácilmente siguiendo de frente para embestir a otro Hellcat, tirándolo sin ningún problema.

Este luego paso al resto de los Hellcats a gran velocidad e inmediatamente empezó a disparar sobre ellos, derrotándolos con facilidad, pero su ataque no quedo ahi, inmediatamente avanzo contra el resto de los Zoids y disparo sobre ellos también, quedando inhabilitados al momento.

Ya solo quedaba un Hellcat de pie, al verlo el Lightning Saix inmediatamente se lanzo sobre el, derribando al Zoid y lo golpeo con una de sus garras para destruir una de sus patas.

Al ya no tener enemigos, el Lightning Saix prosiguió con su camino, Lo que no sabia es que estaba siendo observado por unas cámaras.

Hangar /Sala de monitoreo - Mientras tanto

El Dr.D, Moonbay, Honne y extrañamente Maya que habia llegado rápidamente al lugar, observaban el avanzar del Zoid a través de una gran pantalla que se conectaba a una computadora, Maya se veía algo apática por esto.

-Yo pensé que los Hellcats que envié podrían detenerlo - Dijo Maya con cansancio - En cuanto Orimura sensei vea a Ichika kun en el campo de batalla, me va a matar por haber incumplido misión.

-Realmente las habilidades de Orimu son bastante buenas a la hora de pilotear - Dijo Honne

-Al menos esto ayudo para confirmar que el Zoid funciona bien en un 10% - Comento el Dr.D -

-¿En un 10%? - Pregunto Moonbay -

-Parece que no entendiste lo que le dije a Ichika - Respondió el anciano - Ya les dije que la capacidad del Lightning Saix es aun una incógnita, si es cierto que las habilidades de Ichika son increíbles, pero en casi todas sus maniobras esta siendo guiado por el Lightning Saix, ademas la armadura que tiene sobre las piernas es un dispositivo de seguridad para que no sobre pase la velocidad limite que desarrolla el conductor, disminuyendo intencionalmente su potencia o al menos eso fue lo que lograr averiguar durante los minutos que pude estudiarlo antes de que Ichika se lo llevara.

-¿Disminuida? ¿con esa velocidad? - pregunto Moonbay -

-Si, por eso se genera las vibraciones cuando corre...

-Increíble.

-Parece que no presenta problemas - Dijo el Dr.D - Bien, Profesora Maya, prepare todo para disparar el misil contra Zoids.

-¡¿Q-Que?!...¡¿Como sabe que tenemos un misil contra Zoids?!...

-No lo sabia, pero gracias por informarme...

-¡Oiga!...

Maya solo suspiro y apretó un botón que estaba cerca del monitor, el cual activo un lanza cohetes que apareció del suelo, para que luego disparara 4 misiles contra el Lightning Saix.

Pero en el momento que iban a impactar contra el, el Zoid los esquivo al crear una ilusión holográfica de él, cosa que logro al girar de una dirección a otra en un instante

Esto dejo bastante impresionados a todos, realmente no esperaron que el Lightning Saix fuera increíblemente rápido, incluso ya no se veía en la pantalla.

-¡No esta! - Exclamo Honne

-¿Puede desaparecer? - Pregunto Moonbay

-No, no es eso - Comento Maya - produjo la ilusión de haber desaparecido por un instante por efecto de la misma velocidad.

-Vaya, este Zoid si que es impresionante - Dijo Moonbay - Realmente es un Zoid que le honor al apodo que se le dio a Ichika.

-Bien, supongo que esto nos sirvió de prueba para verificar que este Zoid esta bien - Comento el Dr.D - Esa velocidad le sera de mucha utilidad en la batalla contra...

BEEP BEEP BEEP

De repente un un sonido de alarma proveniente del monitor se escucho fuertemente, este alertaba que algo andaba mal con el Zoid de Ichika.

-¡¿Que pasa?!...- Pregunto el Dr.D mientras tecleaba con rapidez

Ahi el anciano se dio cuenta que el Zoid vibraba demasiado por la velocidad y esto lo afectaba demasiado al punto de que salían chispas de el.

-Creo que la velocidad y la fricción que genera esta son demasiadas incluso para el propio Zoid - Comento el anciano mientras revisa la información que le mostraba la pantalla - ¡Ichika me escuchas!...¡Detente ahora mismo!..

Maya y las otras 2 se preocuparon mucho al ver que el Zoid estaba perdiendo el control y miraron con temor la pantalla.

De regreso con Ichika

Dentro de la cabina de piloto del Lightning Saix se agitaba violentamente provocando que Ichika apenas pudiera mantener el control..

*¡Detenlo Ichika!* - Ordeno el Dr.D desde el intercomunicador - *¡Ese Zoid aun es muy inestable y peligroso como para que lo manejes, principalmente en tu estado actual!*

-¡Cállate viejo!- Respondió Ichika que seguía adelante - ¡N-No voy a detenerme ahora que recupere a mi compañero, seguiremos adelante como siempre lo hemos hecho!...

El Lightning Saix siguió avanzando pese a la fuertes sacudidas que se ocasionaban mientras corría.

*¡Si sigue así, podría desarticularse!*

Pese a las advertencias, Ichika no detuvo a su Zoid, por el contrario se agarro con mas fuerza de los controles, era como si que tuviera de no dejar solo a su Zoid.

-¡Diablos, sigue...Vamos Lightning Saix adelante!...

El Zoid comenzó a sacudirse con mas fuerza, pese a eso Ichika no soltaba los controles en ningún momento.

-Corre amigo...¡Correeeeeee!...

De repente el Lightning Saix dejo de vibrar, era como si el Zoid hubiera respondido a Ichika.

Hangar - En ese momento

-¡Fue un milagro! - Exclamo el anciano felizmente

-¡Lo logro!- Exclamaron Maya y Moonbay mientras se abrazaban.

De Regreso con Ichika

Ichika sonreía feliz después de lograr dominar al Lightning Saix que seguía corriendo, esto hizo un sentimiento surgiera en el pecho del chico. Un sentimiento de alegría que se desbordaba, ya que por fin piloteaba al Zoid con el que ha salido del mismo infierno.

-Vamos amigo, es hora de ir a pelear - Dijo Ichika - No podemos permitir que mi estúpida hermana menor nos supere.

*Ahora que lograste controlar al Lightning Saix, puedes ir a luchar con tu hermana, solo te en fe en dios y veras que ganaras*

Después de escuchar a al Dr.D por el intercomunicador, Ichika se puso muy serio y cerro los ojos por un instante.

-Dr.D, siendo sincero yo no creo en dios - Respondio Ichika - Solo creo en estrategias, lógica y razón, es lo que he aprendido en estos años como mercenario pero mi orgullo fue pisoteado hace días atrás y por eso ganare esta batalla, ¡se los prometo!...

*Ichika*

-Soy un mercenario que contrataste para detener a Madoka hace días atrás y como tal debo terminar mi trabajo para el que se solicito mi servicio, un verdadero mercenario iría al mismo purgatorio para cumplir su misión que le fue encargada sin importar que pase...¡Por eso voy a demostrarle a esa estúpida lo bueno que es el mercenario "Relámpago Negro"!

Hubo un silencio por un momento en el intercomunicador, realmente las palabras de Ichika habían impresionado al anciano, pero no solo ha el sino también al resto de las presentes, hasta que..

*Entiendo, buena suerte y que tengas una gran victoria* - Dijo el anciano amablemente - *Ahora te mando las coordenadas para localices el Geno saurer*

-Gracias...

Sin perder un segundo mas, el Lightning Saix aumento la velocidad para llegar lo antes posible ha donde estaría Madoka

En alguna parte del desierto Rocoso

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM

Fuerte explosiones se generaban debido a un violento enfrentamiento que se estaba dando en este momento entre Zoids, que eran ni mas ni menos que el Geno Breaker vs Hayate Liger, Shadow fox, Gun snipper, Storm sworder, Rev Raptor y un Redler...

Todos estos hacían lo posible para intentar dañar al Zoid frente a ellos, desgraciadamente no le lograban hacer algún daño por su escudo de energía que lo protegía.

El Shadow fox en ese instante se lanzo contra el Geno breaker, intentándolo golpear con sus garras láser para atravesar el escudo, pero cuando su ataque impacto con el escudo, no le hizo ni un rasguño.

-¡Maldición, deja de esconderte en tu escudo y pelea de una vez Orimura Madoka! - Exclamo Laura con furia

Pero la piloto del Geno Breaker no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo ahi sentada dentro de su Zoid viendo con aburrimientos los ataques simples de aquellos Zoids...

-¡Maldita sea, di algo ya Madoka! -Exclamo Houki con furia pero la nombrada seguia sin responder - ¡¿Acaso nos consideras tan poca cosa como para no hacernos caso?...

-Te equivocas - Dijo Madoka repentinamente - Yo no tengo intención de luchar con aquellas que la ultima vez casi mato.

-¡¿Que?!...

-Bodewig volvió a luchar conmigo cuando estuvo al lado de esa vergüenza hace unos dias, pero no fue lo suficientemente buena como para hacerle algo a mi Zoid, por otro lado los Gotanda solo se quedaron viendo y no hicieron nada, al menos ellos estuvieron presentes para presenciar mi poder pero ustedes ni siquiera tuvieron el valor para ir a enfrentarme...¡Solo son unas cobardes!...

-¡C-Cállate! - Dijo Cecilia - ¡T-Tu no tienes derecho de decirnos asi cuando casi mataste a Ichika san!

-¿Entonces yo soy la cobarde? - pregunto Madoka con sorna - Bueno, es cierto que yo casi mato a mi estúpido hermano, pero al menos no soy una cobarde que se esconde, asi que no tienes justificación para llamarme de esa manera...

-¡Cierra la boca!...

El Gun sniper se dio la vuelta, fijo sus patas al suelo y le apunto con su cola al Geno Breaker...

-¡Espero que te guste esto! - Exclamo Cecilia - ¡Fuego!...

BANG

CRASH

El Gun sniper había disparado una de sus balas contra el Geno breaker y había logrado traspasar el escudo de energía de este, dejando un poco sorprendida a Madoka.

-Vaya, eso si que no me lo esperaba...

-Es natural, después de todo hice que me fabricaran una munición parecida a las que usa Ichika san, pero con un mayor poder destructivo - Se jacto la rubia - Ahora gracias a eso, ya no podrás esconderte detrás de tu escudo.

-Bueno, ahora que deshicieron mi escudo de energía, supongo que tengo que tomarlas levemente mas enserio

El Geno saurer extendió las "X Breaker" en señal que estaba listo para pelear.

-¡Entonces ahi voy! - Exclamo Charlotte para mover rápidamente su Rev Raptor contra el Geno Breaker

El Rev Raptor inmediatamente se abalanzo contra su oponente, intentando atacar con sus garras, pero antes de que si quiere lograra tocarlo, el Geno Breaker lo atrapo en el aire con las "X Breaker" y lo lanzo contra una roca, chocando violentamente contra ella.

-¡Maldita!...- Exclamaron Rin y Cecilia

El Gun sniper comenzó a disparar a quema ropa contra el Zoid, al igual que el Redler que lo hacia desde el aire, pero lamentablemente ninguno de los disparos le hacían algún daño al Zoid de Madoka.

-Vaya moscas, creen que tiene lo suficiente como para hacerle algo al Geno Breaker...¡Son muy molestas!...

El Geno Breaker activo los propulsores que se ubican montados en la parte posterior y voló rápidamente hacia donde estaba el Redler.

-¡Maldi..!

Pero Rin no pudo terminar de hablar cuando el Geno Breaker atrapo a su zoid con las "X Breaker" y comenzó a girar sobre su eje a gran velocidad, hasta que finalmente lo soltó, mandándolo directamente contra el suelo.

Después de derribar al Redler, el Geno Breaker inmediatamente descendió hacia donde estaba el Gun sniper que seguía disparando contra el.

-¡Vamos, se que puedes hacer algo mejor que eso Alcott! - Exclamo Madoka

Cuando finalmente llego con el Gun sniper, el Geno Breaker lo atrapo con los "X Breaker"y empezó a arrastrarlo contra el suelo mientras es impulsado por sus propulsores, hasta que finalmente después de unos segundos lo soltó.

El Gun sniper había recibido un fuerte daño por esto, asi que ya no pudo seguir con el combate contra el Geno Breaker, cosa que hizo sonreír a Madoka.

-Vaya, vaya...esto esta resultando demasiado fácil -Dijo Madoka con sorna - incluso sin el poder de Shadow, me es demasiado sencillo derrotar a estas molestas mos..

CRASH

Pero fue interrumpida cuando fue atacada por sorpresa por el Hayate Liger, que intento atacarla con sus cuchillas que están ubicadas en sus patas delanteras, pero por suerte el Geno Breaker había logrado atrapar una de las cuchillas con ayuda de las "X Breaker".

-¿Que rayos crees que estas haciendo Houki?...

-¡¿Que mas?!...¡Voy a derrotarte en este momento!...

-Ya veremos eso.

El Geno Breaker lanzo al Hayate liger fácilmente, alejándolo de el sin problemas pero este cayo de pie y se volvió a impulsar contra el para volver a atacarlo.

-Estúpida...

El Zoid dinosaurio empezó a disparar contra el Hayate Liger que esquivaba los ataques con facilidad, dando saltos en Zig zag a gran velocidad, intentando alcanzar de nueva cuenta a su oponente.

-¡Vamos Amatsuki y Karaware!

Ambas cuchillas comenzaron a brillar fuertemente mientras el Hayate Liger corría, hasta que finalmente este dio un salto de nueva cuenta hacia el frente para intentar cortar al Geno Breaker, pero antes lograr su objetivo el Geno Breaker dio un salto hacia arriba apoyado por sus propulsores, logrando esquivar fácilmente el ataque.

-¡Pero que idiota eres Houki, por muy rápido que sea tu Zoid, aun no es lo suficiente como para que logres alcanzarme!...

-Tal vez sea cierto, pero hiciste justo lo que yo quería..

-¿eh?..

CRASHHH CRASHHH

El Geno Breaker había sido embestido en el aire por los Storm Sworder de lo hermanos Gotanda, provocando que regresara al suelo violentamente.

-¡No debiste olvidarte de nosotros Orimura Madoka! - Exclamo Ran con orgullo - ¡Ahora te derrotaremos!

-Tal vez tu Zoid sea muy fuerte, pero no es lo suficientemente ágil como para evadir a nuestros Zoids - añadio Dan - ¡Ahora es tu turno Bodewig!..

-¡SI!..

En ese instante el Shadow fox corrió hacia el Geno Breaker que intentaba levantarse lo mas rápido que podía, pero antes de que lograra reincorporarse, el Shadow fox se abalanzo sobre el, intentando atacar su cuello, pero gracias a las "X Breaker" que sujetaban al Zoid, logro evitar el ataque.

-Bien, admito que tu Zoid es mejor de lo que esperaba...¡Pero eso no quita que solo sea un montón de chatarra!.

El Geno Breaker, lanzo lejos al Shadow fox que ayo de pie e inmediatamente corrió de nueva cuenta hacia el hasta que dio un salto hacia arriba, cosa que hizo sonreír a Madoka.

-¡Lo lamento mucho amiga, pero el Geno Breaker recuerda todos los modos de combate de aquellos Zoids con los que ha luchado...jajajaa!

El Shadow fox caía rápidamente sobre el Geno Breaker para atacarlo con sus garras laser, pero rápidamente el Zoid dinosaurio dio un salto hacia atras evadiendo al Zoid que cayo justo frente de el, por lo que en un movimiento rápido dio un giro y lo pateo con fuerza, mandándolo a volar y ocasionando varios daños en el.

-¡Lo vez perdedora, tu Shadow fox jamas podrá vencernos!..

-¡No seas petulante!..- Dijeron los hermanos Gotanda ganándose la atención de Madoka que volteo hacia el frente

Ahi inmediatamente vio como ambos Storm Sworder volaban muy cerca del suelo y se acercaban rápidamente a su Zoid, teniendo sus aletas cortantes extendidas listas para cortar todo lo que estuviera a su paso.

-¡Es hora de que acabemos con esto!..

-¡Eso jamas par de idiotas!...

El Geno Breaker atrapo las aletas cortantes de los Storm Sworder con sus "X Breaker", pero en el proceso estaba siendo arrastrado hacia atrás por la fuerza de inercia que generaba ambos Zoids.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!...

-¡No se crean tanto, imbéciles!...

El Geno Breaker inmediatamente activo sus propulsores, por lo que poco a poco fue disminuyendo la velocidad que lo hacia retroceder, hasta que finalmente logro detenerse y junto con el, ambos Storm Sworder que se encontraban a su merced.

-¡Desaparezcan!...

El Geno breaker empezó a generar bastante presión con sus "X Breaker" sobre las de los Storm Sworder, hasta que finalmente las rompió, ocasionando que explotaran ambas alas, hasta que finalmente las soltó, pero...

BANG BANG

Repentinamente el Geno Breaker, recibió 2 disparos repentinos que explotaron fuertemente, lo que levanto una cortina de humo por un momento, este ataque habia sido hecho por el Hayate Liger.

Desgraciadamente no había hecho efecto, ya que cuando se disperso el humo, se pudo ver como Geno Breaker se protegía con su escudo de energía, cosa que dejo consternada a Houki.

Ahora el único Zoid que quedaba en pie era el Hayate Liger que estaba parado a unos cuantos metros. Ambos Zoids se miraban de frente, listos para lanzarse al ataque, pero esperaban un movimiento del otro para hacerlo.

-Es evidente que tu Zoid posee mayor poder de fuego que los otros monigotes de chatarra, pero eso no cambia la situación en lo absoluto - Dijo Madoka con sorna -¡Vamos!..

El Geno Breker activo de nueva cuenta sus propulsores y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el Hayate Liger que antes de que hiciera algún movimiento, este lo embistió con la cabeza, golpeando violentamente su mandíbula, haciendo que se volteara con demasiada fuerza, dejando incapacitado al Hayate liger para seguir peleando.

-¡Necesitas mejor tecnología! - Exclamo Madoka enérgicamente para que luego se calmara - Geno Breaker, has demostrado que eres el mas fuerte, ahora puedes destruirlo.

El Geno Breaker inmediatamente abrió la boca y empezó a cargar energía para disparar su rayo de partículas eléctricas sobre el Hayate Liger, todo esto ante la vista de las demás pilotos que estaban esparcidas por el lugar.

-¡Houki escapa, va a disparar su cañón de partículas eléctricas! - Exclamo Charlotte

-¡Demonios, Hayate liger hay que luchar así que ponte de pie! - Exclamo Houki - ¡Vamos, por favor levántate!...

Lamentablemente para ella, el Hayate Liger se levantaba difícilmente por lo que no podría reaccionar rápido para evadir el ataque.

-Eres sorprendente Houki, realmente tienes agallas para seguir luchando, pero...¡Ahora ya no habrá mas compasión!...

El Geno Breaker estaba apunto de disparar sobre el Hayate Liger pero en el momento que lo iba a hacer...

BOOOM

FUSSHHHHH

Una fuerte explosión se genero en el costado derecho del Geno Breaker, lo que ocasiono que el rayo de partículas eléctricas se desviara y evitara tocar al Hayate Liger que apenas había volteado a ver al Zoid enemigo.

-¡¿Que rayos?!...

Madoka inmediatamente busco a su atacante hasta que finalmente lo encontró y vio como estaba de pie el Shadow fox.

-¡Te olvidabas de mi, la vieja y muy confiable Laura! - Exclamo la peliplatina con orgullo - ¡Bien Houki, ahora yo me encargare de Madoka Orimura!...

-¡Pero Laura!...

-¡Ya no digas mas, ahora es mi turno de desquitarme por lo que le hizo a mi esposa!... - Respondió Laura - ¡Ataca Shadow fox!

El Zoid empezó a correr hacia el Geno Breaker lanzando su rugido en el proceso, hasta que dio un salto hacia el frente logrando sujetar el cuello del Zoid dinosaurio que se movió con desesperación para quitárselo de encima, hasta que lo logro gracias al propio movimiento, mandando lejos a su atacante, pero el Shadow fox había caído de pie, por lo que comenzó a disparar sobre el Geno Breaker que inmediatamente se cubrió usando su escudo de energía.

-¡Ya me tienes harta Bodewig!

El Geno Breaker inmediatamente lanzo una de sus garras y atrapo al Shadow fox por una de sus piernas e inmediatamente la jalo con mucha fuerza, arrancándole la extremidad al instante, dejando finalmente al Zoid incapaz de pelear.

-¡Debiste quedarte en el suelo Bodewig, ahora también sufrirás el mismo destino que la estúpida de Houki!

*¡No sera así, si nosotros podemos evitarlo!* - Exclamo una voz desde el intercomunicador

-¿UH?

Madoka inmediatamente visualizo como un enorme ejercito de Zoids se acercaba a su posición, cada uno listo para combatir con el Geno Breaker. Al verlos, sonrió levemente ya que reconoció de quienes se trataban.

-Vaya, vaya...no esperaba que la fuerza guardián quisiera pelear de nueva cuenta conmigo - Dijo Madoka con algo de sorna en su voz - En verdad debería sentirme honrada, ya que los supuestos protectores del mundo quieren volver a pelear conmigo pese a la derrota que sufrieron apenas el dia de ayer.

Inmediatamente el ejercito se detuvo y el Saber Tiger que los Comandaba abrió su cabina de piloto, dejando ver Rob Herman que se veía muy serio.

-¡No importa lo que digas niñita, es hora que la Fuerza Guardián te detenga en este momento!...

-¿Así como las hecho con mi hermano "Relámpago Negro"? - Pregunto Madoka con burla - Ah cierto... lo olvide, tu no eres capaz de si quiera de derrotar a mi hermano, pero como yo si lo derrote, entonces te sera imposible hacerme algo.

-Eso ya lo veremos - Dijo Rob mientras cerraba la cabina de piloto de su Zoid - Ahora ya no habrá compasión.

-Lo mismo digo, solo espero que no te arrepientas después...

Todo el ejercito de Zoids apunto sus cañones sobre el Geno breaker en ese momento, pero esto no sorprendió a Madoka ni tampoco la intimido.

-¡Prepárense! - Ordeno Rob - ¡Apunten, fueg...!

*¡ALTOOOOOO!*

Exclamo una voz que Madoka inmediatamente reconoció, lo que hizo que sonriera con mucha felicidad. Todos en ese momento voltearon hacia una colina cercana, donde estaba parado un Zoid león color Blanco que dejo a mas de uno con la Boca abierta.

El Zoid que había hecho historia hace 10 años al parar una guerra por si solo, un Zoid que no solo era excepcional por su gran capacidad de combate, sino también por su piloto que lograba aprovechar esto al 100% para lograr cosas increíbles y la cual estaba mostrándose estando parada dentro de la cabina que estaba abierta, esta persona era ni mas ni menos que Chifuyu.

Pero lo que mas destacaba de ella era su atuendo, Un traje negro similar a un ninja con botas y cinturón de metal y cuero, también su largo cabello negro brillante estaba atado en una cola de caballo. El ajustado traje negro que llevaba puesto le daba un aspecto sexy a Chifuyu. Sus curvas fueron pronunciadas por el traje ajustado que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Al verla, El Geno Breaker abrió su pecho dejando ver a su piloto que se mostraba mas que feliz.

-¡Onee sama! - Exclamo Madoka con emoción y gran felicidad - ¡Sabia que vendrías a verme si me volvía mas fuerte, no estaba equivocada, si viniste!...

Pero Chifuyu no respondió a lo que Madoka le decía, solo se mantuvo ahí parada dentro la cabina de su Zoid, observando cada detalle.

-¿Que rayos estas haciendo? - Pregunto Chifuyu repentinamente

-¡Estoy mostrando mi superioridad a todos aquellos que tienen envidia de los Orimura, Onee sama! - Respondió Madoka - ¡No han sido capaces de hacerme frente, nadie en lo absoluto!

-¿Y que quieres ganar con eso?..

Madoka sonrió con mucha alegría en ese instante después de escuchar la pregunta, era como si la hubiera estado esperando desde un principio .

-¡Que por fin me reconozcas Onee sama! - Respondió Madoka con felicidad - ¡Y por fin veo que lo he logrado, por eso viniste hasta este lugar y ver como derroto a todos mis enemi...!

-Cállate - Dijo Chifuyu silenciando a Madoka que la miro con confusión - Lo único que quieres es alimentar tu ego y me usas a mi como pretexto para hacer las cosas, realmente me das asco, te comportas como toda una perra que sirve a los Orimura.

-O-O-Onee sama...

-Yo jamas reconoceré como mi familia quienes buscan traer caos al mundo y menos aquellos que sirven a los Orimura, por eso te diré esto...¡Orimura Madoka el día de hoy te destruiré!

Madoka quedo en shock en ese instante, no podía creer lo que había escuchado de la boca de su hermana, por lo que empezó a derramar lagrimas. Ahora se sentía mucho peor que cuando ella ya no la veía como su hermana, por otro lado Rob miro enojado a Chifuyu.

-¡Orimura Chifuyu, le exijo que se retire en este momento, este asunto con esta niña solo le concierne a la fuerza guardián, así que...!

-¡Cierra tu maldita boca, estúpido engreído! - Exclamo Chifuyu interrumpiendo a Rob - ¡Mi misión es matar a aquellos que pierdan el control y sirvan a los Orimura!...

En ese instante la cabina del piloto del Liger zero se cerro e inmediatamente se lanzo sobre el Geno Breaker que también cerro la suya y dio un salto hacia atrás para esquivar al Zoid Leon que intento atacarlo con sus garras láser.

En cuanto toco el suelo, el Liger Zero se volvió a impulsar hacia el frente y embistió al Geno Breaker que solo se cubrió con sus "X Breaker" para no recibir un daño, pero si lo hizo retroceder por la fuerza del impacto y se desequilibrara un poco, pero le regreso el ataque al dar un giro sobre su propio eje, dándole un coletazo al Zoid Leon que esquivo el ataque al dar un salto atrás y le dispara, dándole directamente en el pecho al Geno Breaker que le regreso el disparo, dando el costado del Liger zero.

Al ver esto, inmediatamente Madoka se preocupo, ya que no quería atacar al Zoid de su hermana mayor que se estaba levantando.

-¡O-O-Onee sama, perdón no fui mi intención el atac...!

CRASH

Pero no pudo decir mas cuando Liger Zero había dado un salto hacia el frente, atacando con su garra laser, pero el Geno Breaker logro cubrirse usando las "X Breaker" y usando estas mismas mando hacia atrás al Liger zero que iba a impactar con una colina..

-¡O-Onee sama!...

Pero fue mas la preocupación de Madoka, cuando el Liger Zero un hábil movimiento logro usar sus patas para no impactar con el muro rocoso y comenzara a correr unos momento para nueva cuenta lanzarse con el Geno Breker que logro bloquear su ataque usando el escudo que cubre las "X Breaker".

Al chocar ambos Zoids retrocedieron algunos metros del otro y de nueva cuenta se impulsaron hacia el frente para embestirse con mucha violencia, dando como resultado un despliegue enorme de chispas que solo duro unos momentos hasta que el Geno Breaker retrocedió por la misma fuerza de inercia.

-¡I-Increíble! - Musito Laura que observaba la pelea - Pese la diferencia de fuerza, el Liger zero no ha sido tumbado por el Zoid de Orimura Madoka, ni siquiera a recibido algún daño visible, la instructora y su Zoid son increíbles.

Por otro lado Rob y todo el ejercito que lo acompañaba miraban sorprendidos la batalla.

-E-Esas 2 son unos monstruos - Dijo Rob seriamente - Pero no podría esperar menos de las hermanas de ese mocoso.

*¿Te gusta lo que vez Rob Herman?, así es como se libra una verdadera batalla Zoid* - Dijo Chifuyu desde intercomunicador con mucha sorna -

-¡Cierra tu maldita boca y acaba con esto de una vez si es que en verdad eres tan fuerte como presumes, pero mejor para mi que ambas desaparecen..!

*Te gustaría que nos matáramos mutuamente..¿eh?*

-N-No, yo no quise decir eso...!

*Cobarde, aun así puedes estar tranquilo, eso jamas pasara* - respondió Chifuyu desde el intercomunicador mientras el Liger Zero se ponía en posición para atacar con sus garras láser que cargaban energía - *Una chica y su Zoid...nunca serán un rival para mi...¡Nunca!*

-O-O-Onee sama, por favor...no... - Imploro Madoka pero..

-Prepárate, Madoka...es tu fin - Respondió Chifuyu en un tono tajante

Con gran fuerza y velocidad el Liger Zero se volvió a impulsar en ese momento para darle su ataque final al Geno Breaker. Al ver esto Madoka se dio cuenta que Chifuyu no estaba bromeando y su ataque era para eliminarla, pero mientras veía como se acercaba empezó a recordar lo que vivió con ella.

Desde el dio que la rescato cuando fue secuestrada, cada entrenamiento que tuvo al lado de ella para que se hiciera mas fuerte y el dia que se inscribió a I.Z para ser una piloto Zoid, Cada cosa importante que paso al lado ella llegaron a su mente, por lo que comenzó a derramar lagrimas, ya que se dio cuenta que ni una sola vez escucho de la boca de su hermana un "Buen trabajo Madoka", ni tampoco un abrazo.

-"Te dije que eras débil, ahora Onee sama nos va a matar porque no te deshiciste de todo lo importante, cada cosa que ancla nuestro poder" - Dijo aquella voz que había escuchado la ultima vez - "Pero aun estamos a tiempo de cambiar esto"

-¿Eh?...

-"No te hagas la que no entiendes, sabes que podemos ser mas fuertes, solo tienes que llamarlo y el te brindara su poder, así acabaras con aquellos que se oponen a ti..Orimura Madoka"...

-Tienes razón - Musito Madoka con desanimo - ¡Shadow!...

En aquel momento una pequeña silueta negra se pudo ver en una colina, la cual todos los soldados, incluso Laura reconoció en ese momento.

-¡Es el Organoide negro que la estaba acompañando el otro día! - Exclamo Laura

Shadow en ese instante extendió sus alas y emprendió vuelo hacia arriba para que luego cayera como un rayo de luz, introduciéndose en el Geno Breaker que comenzó a brillar y reparar el daño que había recibido durante toda su batalla.

Después de reparar su daño, el Geno Breaker activo sus propulsores y voló directamente hacia arriba, así evadiendo el ataque del Liger Zero y luego aterrizo violentamente a unos metros del Liger zero, para apuntarle a el ejercito con su cañón de partículas eléctricas.

-¡Mueran todos! - Exclamo Madoka

El Geno Breaker empezó a girar sobre su eje gracias a los propulsores de sus patas y disparo justo al suelo donde estaban todos, provocando una fuerte explosión la cual levanto una enorme cortina de humo, pero de esta había salido el Liger Zero al dar un salto.

-¡Mierda, no hay visibilidad! - Exclamo Chifuyu

Lo que no se espero es que el Geno Breaker emprendiera el vuelo y lo atrapara justo en el aire con las "X Breaker", para apretarlo con mucha fuerza en un intento de cortarlo por la mitad.

-¡Muere tu también! - Exclamo Madoka

-"¡Si, Si, eso es...mata a todos aquellos que nos tratan como basura, no importa si incluso se trata de Onee sama!" - Ordeno la voz en un tono sádico

Ahí Madoka se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que reacciono.

-¿Onee sama? -Pregunto Madoka - ¡N-No a ella no, no la voy a matar a ella!...

-"¡¿Que estupideces dices?!...¡nos quiso matar, así que no merece compasión!"...

-¡Cállate, a mi Onee sama no le quiero hacer daño...!

-"Pues creo que es muy tarde para cambiar de parecer, porque el Geno Breaker esta apunto de destruir su Zoid"

-¡N-No lo voy a permitir!...

Madoka movió los controles con desesperación, intentando que el Geno Breaker soltara al Liger Zero, pero no funcionaba ya que su Zoid no hacia lo que ella quería.

-¡¿Porque rayos no la sueltas?!...

-"¿Acaso lo olvidaste?, estos son tus verdaderos sentimientos, los cuales el Geno Breaker esta respondiendo y hace lo mejor para complacerte"

-¡Eso no es verdad, yo no quiero que Onee sama muera, no quiero hacerle daño! - Respondió Madoka - ¡E-Ella es lo único que me queda, S-Shadow haz que el Geno Breaker suelte al Liger Zero!

Pero el Organoide no respondió, simplemente seguía adentro del Zoid

-¿Shadow?

-"También el esta respondiendo esos sentimientos, al igual que el Geno Breaker esta haciendo lo mejor para cumplir tu deseo, te están dando el poder para destruir a todos tus enemigos"

-¡Pero yo no quiero eso!...

CRASH CRASH

El sonido de metal quebrándose se pudo escuchar claramente, lo que preocupo a Madoka demasiado que seguía moviendo con desesperación los controles, pero no daba resultado, su Zoid seguía sin responder.

-¡N-No, por favor suelta a Onee sama...suéltala, no quiero que Onee sama muera, si ella ya no esta me quedare sin nada!

CRASH CRASH

El sonido seguía haciéndose mas fuerte, esos significaba que el Liger Zero estaba apunto de ser destruido...

-¡SUÉLTALA! - Exclamo Madoka que derramaba lagrimas sin parar pero el Zoid seguía sin soltar al Liger Zero y puso mas fuerza en su agarre

Todos estaban expectantes a esto, querían ayudar a Chifuyu, desde Laura, Houki y todos los demás, pero sus Zoids recibieron bastante daño en la explosión que había generado el rayo de partículas, así que no podían hacer nada.

-¡Maldición! - Dijo Chifuyu frustrada - Sino hago algo, esa niña destruirá al Liger Zero...¡No puedo permitirlo!

-¡Ya suéltala! - Exclamo Madoka desesperada

BOOOM BOOOM

2 fuertes explosiones se generaron en ese momento en uno de los costados del Geno Breaker, haciendo que soltara al Liger Zero que cayo violentamente al suelo.

*Parece que nadie hizo caso a mi advertencia y tocaron a Madoka* - Dijo una voz que escucho desde el intercomunicador la cual sonaba muy seria - *Creo que tendré que aplastarlos a todos por cometer esa gran error.*

Todos reconocieron esa voz varonil que extrañamente hizo sudar del miedo a mas de uno.

-N-No puede ser, ese mocoso esta aquí - Dijo Rob bastante nervioso -

Madoka volteo hacia su derecha y vio que en una colina se encontraba un Zoid que era muy diferente a los demás, era un Zoid que jamas había visto, pero a la vez le resultaba tan familiar por su peculiar color, parecía un jaguar o un guepardo de color negro, que poseía un par de poderosos rifles láser de pulso en la espalda, así como un par de pequeñas pistolas Vulcan en su cabeza, ademas de un par de estabilizadores verticales y de ala, que se encuentran a cada lado de los rifles láser.

Pero lo que mas destacaba de este, era que lo cubría una especia de blindaje que estaba encima del blindaje normal de las piernas, el cual se conectaba por una especie de tubos hacia la boca.

Cuando todos vieron al Zoid se quedaron impresionados, ya que jamas en su vida habían visto un Zoid así o algo parecido, pero principalmente lo estaban debido a que la persona que lo piloteaba era ni mas ni menos que Ichika. El estaba de pie dentro de la cabina mirando con seriedad a todo el mundo .

-I-Ichika - Dijo Chifuyu con desconcierto al verlo después de haber salido de su Zoid pero luego se recupero de su estupor y se puso muy seria - ¡¿Que rayos haces aquí Ichika?!, ¡Se supone que Maya debió haber evitado que vinieras aquí!

Ichika simplemente miro a Chifuyu con seriedad por unos momentos sin decir alguna palabra hasta que volteo a ver al Geno Breaker que había aterrizado a unos metros de su Zoid.

-Entonces así es como se ve el Geno saurer evolucionado ¿Eh? - Pregunto Ichika en un tono socarrón - ¿Ahora lo llamas de alguna manera en especial Madoka?...

-G-Geno Breaker - Respondió la nombrada algo nerviosa - (¿Porque me siento tan intranquila?, hace unos días lo derrote y casi lo lleve al borde de la muerte, pero extrañamente algo de el me esta poniendo muy nerviosa, es como un presentimiento que me esta advirtiendo algo, por suerte logre recuperar el control de mi Zoid)

-Ya veo, Geno breaker..es un buen nombre - Dijo Ichika - Espero que su capacidad de pelea sea tan buena como el nombre, porque ahora si...¡no habrá un trato amable esta vez de mi parte durante nuestra cuarta pelea!

El pecho del Geno breaker se abrió en ese momento y dejo ver a Madoka que estaba sonriendo, pero claramente se podía ver que estaba nerviosa.

-Jajajaja...¡¿C-Crees que cambiara algo solo porque tienes un Zoid nuevo?! - Pregunto Madoka - ¡Y-ya te demostré quien es el gemelo mas fuerte y eso no cambiara solo porque que cambiaste de Zoid!...

-Eso no lo sabremos hasta que luchemos de nuevo - Respondió Ichika tranquilamente - Aunque realmente me desconciertan tus palabras Madoka.

-¿Q-Que quieres decir?

-Solo mírate, te escuchas nerviosa y estas sudando mucho - Respondió Ichika - Alguien que se dice mas fuerte que "Relámpago Negro" no debería escucharte tan insegura.

-¡Ca-Cállate, solo estas imaginando cosas!...

-¿A si? - Pregunto Ichika - Por lo que estoy a través de mi parche, es que incluso estas temblando...

-¡Cierra la boca!...- Exclamo Madoka - ¡V-Volveré a aplastarte como la ultima vez, pero esta ahora si te mandare al infierno y no me compadeceré de ti.

-¿Compadecerte de mi? - Pregunto Ichika un poco sorprendido pero en un tono burlón - Según yo recuerdo que el que se compadeció del otro fui yo, estuve apunto de asestarte el golpe final pero mi sentimentalismo y cierto recuerdo que ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza, me impidió matarte.

-¿Recuerdo?...

-Así es, últimamente he tenido un recuerdo de ti y de mi cuando eramos niños, donde yo te prometía ayudarte para que la bastarda que nos dio la vida reconociera tu fuerza, sin importar que tuviera que hacer para lograrlo - Respondió Ichika como si no fuera la gran cosa - Tal vez por eso me había enfocado en ayudarte últimamente, pero ahora es diferente...

-¿Diferente?...

-Me di cuenta que tu eres un caso perdido, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo tratando de ayudarte - reflexionaba Ichika con una mirada fiera y determinada - has cambiado, por desgracia, para peor. Mi promesa hacia ti ya no tiene valor por eso mismo...- ahora tenia una sonrisa colmilluda y psicópata adornando su rostro - ¡TE VOY A DESTROZAR!

Ese grito Psicópata se escucho por todo el lugar, fue tan abrumador que aturdió a todos los presentes. Incluso Madoka sintió un terror interno al escuchar el demente grito de su gemelo

Sentía su hostilidad hacia ella, no había ninguna pizca de duda en sus palabras, su gemelo quería eliminarla.

Chifuyu sonrió un poco al escucharlo, al igual que Houki, Laura y las demás, ya que por fin Ichika había regresado al ser el mismo de antes.

La cabina del piloto del Lightning Saix se cerro en ese momento al igual que la del Geno Breaker que emprendió el vuelo y empezó a disparar contra su adversario desde el aire, pero este esquivaba los disparos con bastante facilidad y agilidad mientras corría hacia adelante.

Ambos Zoids se alejaban rápidamente de donde estaba Chifuyu y el resto de los demás que observaban la nueva batalla que se daba entre hermanos, hasta que finalmente todos salieron de su estupor.

-¡Fuerza guardián, hay que seguirlos! - Exclamo Rob - ¡No podemos permitir que ese niño nos deje en ridículo de nueva cuenta!

El saber Tiger y el resto de los Zoids empezaron a movilizarse y siguieron el camino de destrucción que iba dejando a su paso, pero no fueron los únicos en hacer esto, Houki, Cecilia, Charlotte y Rin Hicieron lo mismo.

Los únicos que se quedaron fueron Chifuyu, Laura y los hermanos Gotanda.

-¿Porque no los sigues Bodewig? - pregunto Chifuyu repentinamente

-Yo también puedo preguntarle lo mismo instructora - Respondió la peliplatina

-Jum...que rebelde te has vuelto Bodewig, pero aun así te lo diré - Respondió Chifuyu - Decidí no seguirlos porque se que Ichika no me dejaría intervenir en la pelea y en vez de ser una ayuda solo seria una molestia, ademas mi Zoid fue dañado hace un momento, asi que dudo que este en condiciones para seguirlos.

-Entiendo - Dijo Laura - En mi caso, me pasa algo similar, asi que no puedo ir con Ichika...

-¿Y ustedes Gotandas? - pregunto Chifuyu

-Tampoco nuestros Zoids pueden moverse, asi que no podemos acompañar a la fuerza guardián, ni a Houki ni a las demás - Respondió Ran

-Vaya, es una pena ya que no podremos presenciar la batalla - Comento Chifuyu con una leve sonrisa pero por debajo se sentía frustrada - (¡Rayos, me confié demasiado y el Liger Zero fue dañado antes de que lograra terminar con Madoka, debí haberla matado en vez de estar probando que hacia, ahora gracias a mi propia estupidez Ichika se vuelve a exponer...mierda!)

BOOM BOOM

Fuertes explosiones se generaron en ese momento por los disparos del rayo de partículas del Geno Breaker que había lanzado sobre el Lightning Saix levantando una nube de humo, pero este salio rápidamente del humo al dar un salto hacia arriba para atacar al Geno Breaker dando un golpe directo con sus garras, lo que ocasiono que cayera al suelo violentamente.

-¡Maldito! - Exclamo Madoka con enojo mientras hace que su Zoid se levante - ¡Te voy a matar!

El Geno Breaker activo sus propulsores y se impulso a gran velocidad hacia al frente para atrapar al Lightning Saix con las "X Breaker", pero cuando estuvo apunto de hacerlo este se desvaneció del frente y apareció atrás de el.

-¿Tan lenta eras? - Pregunto Ichika seriamente - En nuestra ultima batalla, el Geno saurer se vio mas fuerte y veloz, pero veo que con la evolución disminuyo todo ese potencial...que lastima...

-¡Cállate!..

El Geno Breaker abrió su boca e intento disparar un rayo de partículas contra el Lightning Saix, pero antes de si quiera lograra su objetivo.

CRASH

El Lightning Saix embistió a su oponente, lo que ocasiono que el rayo de partículas saliera disparado hacia el cielo. Después de hacer esto el Lightning Saix inmediatamente comenzó a correr y saltar alrededor del Geno Breaker que intentaba atrapar al Zoid con las "X Breaker".

-¡Mierda, deja de moverte y enfrentame como un hombre!

En ese momento la imagen de Ichika apareció en la pantalla y veía con diversión a Madoka.

-¿Que te pasa? - Pregunto Ichika con sorna - Es la primera vez que te veo con esa cara de confusión.

*Ichika* - Dijo el Dr.D desde el intercomunicador -

-¿Que pasa viejo?, ¿Sucede algo malo con mi Zoid o con el Zoid core?

*No, todo lo contrario* - Respondió el anciano - *Según lo que estoy viendo en la pantalla de mi laptop que esta conectada al sistema operativo del Lightning Saix, esta trabajando mas que bien, su rendimiento es mucho mayor a lo que esperaba..*

-¡Eso es genial viejo!...

El Lightning Saix siguio corriendo y saltando alrededor del Geno breaker hasta que finalmente lo ataco de frente al golpearlo con sus garras, pero por fortuna el Zoid dinosaurio logro cubrirse con las "X Breaker".

-¡¿De donde saca tanta fuerza tu maldito Zoid?! - Pregunto Madoka con furia - ¡El Comando Wolf que tenias no era tan poderoso!...Y-Ya veo, entonces por eso cambiaste de Zoid, con este eres capaz de hacerme frente sin ningún problema maldito.

Pero Ichika no respondió, solo mostró una sonrisa que molesto a Madoka que lo veía desde la pantalla.

-¡¿D-De que ríes?!...

-Me estoy riendo de mi falta de modales - Respondió Ichika de forma burlona - Madoka, tu no fuiste la única persona que tuvo un Zoid que evoluciono.

-¿Q-Que?..

El Geno Breaker en ese instante empujo al Lightning Saix, para alejarlo de el, quedando varios metros de distancia uno del otro.

-Madoka, te presento al Lightning Saix anteriormente conocido como Comando Wolf - Dijo Ichika amablemente dejando en Shock a Madoka

-¡Imposible, no puedo creer que tu Zoid haya cambiado a esa forma! - Exclamo la nombrada - ¡¿Y la ley de conservación de la materia?!

-Sabes de esas cosas ¿no? - Pregunto Ichika -

-¿Que?

-Fenómenos donde la conservación de la materia no se aplica - Respondió Ichika

(No puede ser...¿una reacción nuclear?) Penso Madoka - Entonces la energía que hizo evolucionar a tu Zoid fue tan grande como una reacción nuclear, lo que hizo que la masa se volviera energía pura para poder moldear al Zoid a voluntad, dando como resultado este nuevo Zoid ...

-Bravo, la pequeña perra Orimura es inteligente - Dijo Ichika en un tono burlón haciendo enojar a su hermana - Pero tienes razón y gracias a eso, mi Zoid es mas fuerte que antes...

-¡Ya veremos eso!...

El Geno Breaker volvió a abrir la boca para disparar un rayo de partículas con el fin de acabar con el Zoid frente a el, pero en el momento que iba a disparar.

BOOM BOOM BOOM

Varias explosiones se generaron entre ambos Zoids que se movieron rápidamente para eludir las explosiones que habían sido ocasionadas por disparos hechos por la fuerza guardián que se acercaba con su gran numero de Zoids.

Pero no eran los únicos, venían acompañados por los Zoids de Houki, Cecilia, Rin y Charlotte. Después de unos momentos finalmente todo los Zoids llegaron y rodearon al Geno Breaker apuntándole con su armamento.

-¡Es momento que te rindas mocosa, ya no hay escapatoria! - Exclamo Rob - ¡Ahora rindete antes de que sufras las consecuen...!

BOOM

Pero una fuerte explosión se genero en la pata delantera de su Saber tiger después de que recibió un fuerte disparo proveniente del Lightning Saix que estaba mirando hacia el gran numero de Zoids.

-Malditos, se atrevieron a interrumpir nuestra batalla - Dijo Ichika con enojo...- ¡No se los perdonare!

[GROOOOOAAAAARRRRR]

El Lightning Saix lanzo un fuerte rugido que se pudo escuchar por todo el lugar, pero extrañamente este hizo retroceder a muchos de los Zodis sin excepción, incluso el propio Geno Breaker retrocedía unos pasos, en contra de la voluntad de su piloto.

Dando pasos firmes el Lightning Saix se acerco al Saber Tiger para mirarlo de frente, cuando finalmente ambos estuvieron lo bastante cerca, el Lightning Saix soltó un leve gruñido que hacia bajar la cabeza al Saber Tiger, era como si este le estuviera mostrando al zoid Tigre quien era el que mandaba.

-Si vuelves a meterte en nuestra batalla Rob, te prometo que en cuanto termine con Madoka el siguiente en caer seras tu junto al resto de la Fuerza Guardián - Dijo Ichika bastante serio - ¿Quedo claro?...

Pero Rob no le respondió, solo se quedo callado, cosa que molesto bastante a Ichika.

-¡¿Quedo Claro?! -

[GROOOAAAARRR]

-S-Si...- Respondió Rob bastante nervioso

El Lightning Saix se dio la media vuelta y volvió a caminar hacia donde estaba el Geno breaker, abriéndose paso entre los Zoids que lo habían rodeado para proteger a su lider, pero en cuanto pasaba enfrente de ellos se alejaban como si tuvieran miedo del Lightning Saix.

(No puedo creer que ese mocoso hiciera que mi Zoid y yo agacháramos la cabeza...¡Mierda!) - Penso Rob con bastante enojo mientras observa al Lightning Saix avanzar sin ser detenido - (¡No puedo creerlo, incluso los Zoids de la fuerza guardián están retrocediendo, realmente es un monstruo ese mocoso engreído!)

Realmente Rob le frustraba que Ichika lo obligara a quedarse de brazos cruzados, pero no podía hacer algo para solucionarlo, lo único que podía hacer era mirarlo con enfado, hasta que vio como el Hayate Liger, el Rev Raptor, el un Sniper y el Redler que volaba había aterrizado enfrente del Lightning Saix se interponían en su camino.

-¡¿Que rayos te pasa Ichika?! - Cuestiono Houki con bastante enojo - ¡Todos hemos venido a ayudarte para acabar con toda esta locura!...

-¡Ichika san, no es momento de que pongas tu orgullo por delante! - Dijo Cecilia -

-¡Moun amour, por favor permitenos que te ayudemos en esta batalla contra Madoka san!

-¡Ellas tiene razón Ichika, si unimos fuerzas estoy segura que por fin derrotaremos a...!

-Guarden silencio - Dijo Ichika - No se metan en mi pelea y desaparezcan...

BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM

Los 4 Zoids que se interponían en el camino del Lightning Saix, recibieron disparos de este que dio un salto para seguir con su camino.

-Esto solo fue una advertencia, si se les ocurre volver a interferir la siguiente vez no seré tan piadoso - Dijo Ichika con bastante seriedad -

El Lightning Saix siguió caminando hasta quedar de nueva cuenta frente al Geno Breaker que lo espero pacientemente para seguir con su pelea.

-Ahora que ya deje claro las cosas con esos idiotas ¿Que te parece si acabamos con esto de una vez? - Pregunto Ichika - Digo, creo que ya hemos prolongado esto demasiado tiempo y la verdad aun no siento que me hayas demostrado el poder de tu Zoid, eso realmente me esta matando del aburrimiento.

-¡¿Que?!...

-Sino quieres que te mate en este momento, sera mejor que le pongas todo tu empeño a esta batalla.

-¡El único muerto en este lugar seras tu!...

El Geno Breaker activo sus propulsores y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el Lightning Saix para atraparlo con las "X Breaker", pero antes de que lograra atraparlo el Lightning Saix dio un salto hacia arriba para evadirlo con facilidad e inmediatamente se fuera para dejar atrás al Zoid dinosaurio que comenzó a perseguirlo.

-¡No huyas maldito!...

-Vamos a ver que tan rápido puede ir el Geno Breaker con esos enormes propulsores que tiene...

El Lightning Saix siguió corriendo mientras era seguido por el Geno Breaker que difícilmente le podía seguir el paso, aun con los propulsores no era capaz de seguirlo.

-Vamos, vamos...se supone que tu Zoid debió haber mejorado bastante después de su evolución, pero lo único que esta haciendo es que me decepcione mas y mas cada vez que lo pongo a prueba...

-¡Cállate! - Exclamo Madoka - ¡Maldita sea Geno Breaker, nos estas dejando en ridículo, se que puedes hacer algo mejor que esto!...

De alguna forma el Geno Breaker aumento la potencia de sus propulsores y logro ponerse justo a lado del Lightning Saix.

-Veo que si te esfuerzas eres capaz de seguirme el paso - Dijo Ichika como si nada - pero eso no sera suficiente...

El Lightning Saix apunto sus cañón hacia el Geno breaker y comenzó a disparar contra el, ocasionando que poco a poco su blindaje empezara a dañarse.

-¡No me digas que con tan poca cosa el Geno Breaker se daña, pero que patético!

-¡C-Cállate!

El Geno Breaker volvió a acercarse al Lightning Saix hasta que finalmente se pego a el y lo empezó a empujar, pero este no se dejaba amedrentar pese a la diferencia de tamaños, por lo que se mantuvo firme corriendo en linea recta mientras era empujado.

Ambos Zoids comenzaron a sacar chispas del roce que había entre sus cuerpos, extrañamente Ichika sonrió por esto.

-¡Bien, muy bien hecho Madoka! - Exclamo Ichika con felicidad - ¡Asi se debe librar una batalla Zoid, sin tener miedo a las consecuencias de lo que pueda pasar con tu oponente!...

De repente una luz roja comenzó a parpadear en la pantalla, hasta que le mostró una imagen a Ichika, la cual era de un risco que esta a unos 100 metros de distancia, esto hizo que el joven mercenario se pusiera algo serio.

-Rayos, tal parece que tendré que acabar con esto antes de que esta idiota me lleve al risco y caiga por su culpa - Dijo Ichika - ¡Madoka, es momento de que tu y yo terminemos est...!

BRRRR

El Lightning Saix empezó a sacudirse violentamente como la primera vez, lo que ocasiono que Ichika difícilmente tuviera el control de su Zoid.

-¡Mierda, justo ahora se te ocurre perder el control Lightning Saix! - Exclamo Ichika frustrado - ¡Vamos, se que podemos ganar amigo, asi que tenemos que dar lo mejor de nosotros en este momen...!

CRASH

Pero Ichika no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que el Geno Breaker golpeo su Zoid violentamente cuando lo embistió de lado y luego lo sujeto con una de las "X Breaker"

-¡Es hora de que te mueras hermanito!...

El Risco estaba muy cerca, cosa que preocupo bastante a Ichika, por lo que movió los controles desesperadamente para hacer que su Zoid fuera soltado, pero inútil el agarre de las "X Breaker" era muy fuerte.

Finalmente después de unos momentos, ambos Zoids llegaron al risco, donde el Geno Breaker arrojo al Lightning Saix ocasionando que se estrellara con la pared y fuera directamente hacia abajo...

-¡Adiós maldita vergüenza! - Exclamo Madoka mientras veía caer al Lightning Saix

El Lightning Saix caía rápidamente dentro del risco dando giros estrepitosos en el aire, pero extrañamente Ichika no se veía preocupado por esto.

-No debí estar jugando, realmente me he vuelto blando cuando se trata de esta niña estúpida - Dijo Ichika con una pequeña sonrisa para luego mostrarse muy serio - ¡Y eso me enoja mucho!

CRAAAACKK

De alguna forma el Lightning Saix, usando sus garras logro aferrarse al muro y empezó a correr hacia arriba a toda velocidad. Mientras tanto el Geno Breaker iba de regreso hacia donde estaba la fuerza Guardián sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía en el risco.

-Fufufufu...por fin me deshice de esa vergüenza que se llevaba la atención de Onee sama - Decia Madoka con felicidad - Ahora, solo me queda derrotar a esas basuras y Onee sama se dará cuenta que yo soy...¿eh?

Pero Madoka se dio cuenta que la señal de un Zoid que se acercaba rápidamente aparecía en su pantalla, por lo que volteo hacia el risco al igual que el Geno Breaker.

-¡I-Imposible! - Dijo Madoka con desconcierto para que en ese momento saliera el Lightning Saix que fue directamente hacia arriba y luego cayera en dirección hacia donde estaba el Greno Breaker.

-¡¿Como rayos puede hacer...?!...

CRASHH

Pero fue interrumpida cuando el Lightning Saix golpeo al Geno Breaker en la cara usando sus garras, ocasionando bastante daño en esta al punto de que se veía lo de abajo. Después de recibir el ataque, el Geno Breaker se levanto y empezó a disparar con todo su armamento contra su oponente, pero gracias a su velocidad el Lightning Saix lograba evadir cada ataque, pero no lograba acercarse lo suficiente para darle el golpe final.

-¡Rayos, su armamento es mas problemático de lo que pensé, necesito mas velocidad para atacar!...

*Si quieres mas velocidad, entonces libérate de los limitadores!* - Dijo el Dr.D desde el intercomunicador

-¿Que?

*Asi es muchacho, tu Zoid puede ser mas rápido si te liberas de su limitador*

-¡Solo dime como lo hago viejo tonto!...

*En el tablero veras un botón gris, en cuanto lo encuentres debes presionarlo* - Dijo el anciano - *Solo te advierto una cosa, en cuanto lo hagas no se que tan rápido pueda ir tu Zoid, ni tampoco si seras capaz de soportar la fuerza de inercia que se produzca*

-¡Eso no importa viejo, entre mas riesgo mejor! - Respondio Ichika - Bien ¿a donde esta el botón...?

Ichika buscaba el botón rápidamente, mientras el Geno Breaker seguía disparando contra su Zoid, hasta que finalmente lo encontró por lo que Ichika miro al frente, viendo directamente al Geno Breaker de forma seria.

-Bien, aquí voy...- Dijo Ichika mientras aprieta aquel botón

CRASH

FUSSSHHHHH

Pero en cuanto hizo eso, la armadura que limitaba al Lightning Saix se separo completamente de el y empezó a correr mucho mas rápido al punto de que realizo una explosión sónica.

Nota:Se denomina **explosión sónica** , **boom sónico** o **estampido sónico** al componente audible de la onda de choque provocada por un objeto cuando sobrepasa la velocidad Mach 1.

Madoka se quedo boquiabierta al ver esto, al punto de que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para evadir el ataque del Lightning Saix que estaba apunto de darle.

CRAAAASHHH

El Lightning Saix le había arrancado una de las "X Breaker" al Geno Breaker después de que lo golpeo a super alta velocidad usando sus garras.

Todos los que estaban presenciando la batalla en este momento se habían quedado en shock total después de ver esto.

-¡¿L-Logro dañarlo?! - Pregunto Houki con desconcierto - ¡I-Increíble!...

-¡E-El Zoid de Ichika san supero la barrera del sonido y gracias a eso el Geno Saurer fue dañado!

-¡R-Realmente el Zoid de mon amour es impresionante! - Dijo Charlotte

-¡Ni siquiera el Hayate Liger es tan rápido! - Dijo Rin

Las 4 chicas estaban mas que impresionadas al punto de que sudaban y les costaba hablar para describir lo que habían visto pero no eran las únicas, todos los soldados y Rob Herman no podían creer lo que sucedía.

Por otro lado, el Lightning Saix se preparaba para volver a embestir al Geno Breaker que intentaba moverse pero no podía, esto era debido ha que después de que el Lightning Saix lo embistiera a máxima velocidad arrancándole una de las "X Breaker, una de sus patas había sido dañada por la misma presión que genero la explosión sónica.

-¡Muy bien Madoka, este es el fin!...- Exclamo Ichika mientras hace que el Lightning Saix comience a correr yendo en linea recta hacia el Geno Breaker...

-¡Cierra tu maldita boca, te matare ahora mismo!...

El Geno Breaker abrió la boca en ese momento y disparo un rayo de partículas eléctricas hacia el Lightning Saix, dándole de frente haciendo sonreír a Madoka, pero...

-¡¿Que rayos?!...

El Lightning Saix seguía corriendo en dirección al Geno Breaker debido a que un escudo de energía lo protegía del rayo, permitiendo que siguiera con su camino sin ningún problema.

-¡Eso no puede ser posible, incluso con el poder de Shadow el rayo de partículas no es capaz de atravesar tu escudo de energía!...

-¡Si que lo es Madoka! - Respondio Ichika - ¡Mi Zoid ya no es el mismo de antes, ni yo tampoco!

-¡¿Que?!...

-¡Los Zoids al igual que las personas, seguimos haciéndonos mas fuertes cada vez que superamos un problema y si este es el poder de tu Zoid ahora que evoluciono, incluso con la ayuda de tu Organoide, entonces no tengo de que preocuparme!...

-¡No, espera..yo no quería...!

-¡Es muy tarde para rogar Madoka, llego tu fin...!

El Lightning Saix hizo otra explosión sonica en ese momento, lo que hizo que fuera mucho mas rápido, para que finalmente...

CRAAASSSHHHHH

Embistiera al Geno Breaker pero esta vez directamente en el torso, haciendo que ambos retrocedieran varias metros hasta que ambos chocaron con una estructura rocosa, ocasionando que una nube polvo se levantara.

En ese momento todo el ejercito y las estudiantes de I.z se acercaron con sus Zoids para ver como habían terminado el Geno Breaker y el Lightning Saix que aun no eran visibles por la nube de polvo que lentamente se estaba dispersando.

Después de unos momentos de espera, por fin aquella nube había desparecido, dejando ver a ambos Zoids que estaban tirados en el suelo con varios daños por la fuerza del impacto, pero el que se veía mas dañado era el Geno Breaker.

-¿Q-Quien gano? - Pregunto Charlotte que habia abierto la cabina del piloto de su Zoid al igual que los demás.

De repente la cabina del piloto del Lightning Saix se abrió, dejando ver a Ichika que se habia parado pero extrañamente tenia algunas heridas en la cabeza de donde escurria algo de sangre, hasta que...

-¡Bluagh!...

Ichika repentinamente vomito sangre mientras se sostenía el abdomen, para que luego sonriera un poco como si fuera algo divertido.

-Rayos, el Dr.D tenia razón...- Dijo Ichika algo divertido - Casi fui aplastado por la velocidad, mi cuerpo apenas soporto la explosión sonica del Lightning Saix, realmente tengo que tener cuidado la siguiente vez que lo use...

Ichika en ese instante volteo hacia la derecha, viendo directamente hacia el Zoid de su hermana y lo miro por unos instante con mucha seriedad, hasta que se bajo de su Zoid y camino en dirección al Geno Breaker.

-¿Que piensa hacer? - Pregunto Houki mientras lo mira

A pesar de que era observado, Ichika solo siguió caminando hasta que finalmente llego con el Geno Breaker, lo que no sabia era que una pequeña silueta negra lo veia desde arriba del Zoid dinosaurio.

Esta silueta le pertenecía a Shadow que lo miraba de forma amenazante hasta que finalmente se lanzo sobre el piloto...

-¡Grooooarrr!

Shadow había lanzado un rugido que alerto a Ichika que dio un salto hacia atrás, evitando que el Organoide negro lo aplastara.

-¡Grooooaaaar!...

A pesar del fuerte rugido que lanzo Shadow, Ichika no se intimido ni un poco, por el contrario solo sonrió levemente.

-Estúpido Organoide, Madoka no es la única que tiene quien la proteja - Dijo Ichika en un tono burlón - ¡Sieg!

En ese instante el Organoide apareció en una colina y se lanzo contra shadow, dándole una embestida que lo derribo al momento. Ambos Organoides comenzaron a luchar mientras Ichika los observaba.

-Detenle ahí Sieg, yo me encargare de su estúpida dueña en este momento...

Como si fuera una casualidad, el Geno Breaker abrió la cabina del piloto que estaba en su pecho, mostrando a Madoka que estaba inconsciente aunque al igual que Ichika tenia algunas heridas en la cabeza. Al verla Ichika saco una pistola y le apunto con ella, pero en vez de disparar contra ella para acabarla, solo se quedo ahi parado.

Poco a poco Madoka fue abriendo los ojos, viendo primero una imagen borrosa y luego una con claridad donde vio a su hermano de frente apuntándole con una pistola, esto la puso bastante nerviosa.

-No sabes cuantos malditos problemas me has causado niña estúpida - Dijo Ichika repentinamente - Por tu culpa me metí en una guerra con los malditos Orimura, hiciste que el estúpido de Rob me chantajeara para que pudiera atraparte, casi destruiste mi Comando Wolf y casi me mataste en el proceso...

Ichika le quito el seguro a su arma en ese momento y empezó a apretar el gatillo con suavidad, para disparar en cualquier momento.

-Pero sabes algo curioso, reconozco que tienes un talento impresionante - Comento Ichika sorprendiendo a Madoka - Es la primera vez que alguien me aguanta mas de una batalla y eso es de reconocerse.

-¿S-Si?..- Pregunto Madoka mientras preparaba un cuchillo que estaba oculto en su manga sin que Ichika se diera cuenta

-Si, tal vez pudiste...

Pero Madoka se lanzo en ese momento hacia el, intentando cortar su cara, pero Ichika la esquivo fácilmente y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago al igual que un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que la derribo.

-Vaya, vaya...incluso aun no teniendo tu Zoid, quieres seguir peleando Madoka - Bufo Ichika - Seguro que sabes como esconder tu bien tu intuición asesina. - Para que en ese momento Madoka se volviera a levantar e intentara volver apuñalar a Ichika pero este la sujeto por la mano. - y activarla rápidamente, realmente es un magnifico talento, pero es una pena...¡Ya que eso no te salvara..!

PAWWW

Ichika le dio un fuerte cabezazo a Madoka haciendo que soltara el cuchillo. El le volvió a apuntar con el arma en cuanto vio que poco a poco se estaba levantando...

-Kugh...Ugh..

De repente Madoka comenzó a soltar unos leves sollozos que llamaron un poco la atención de Ichika.

-Matame - Dijo Madoka repentinamente sin voltear a ver a su hermano

-¿Eh?

Madoka en ese instante se volteo, dejando ver como lloraba desconsolada y sus ojos no tenían brillo.

-Ya no tengo porque vivir, Onee sama me odia, la familia Orimura me desconoce como uno de los suyos, perdí a las pocas amigas que hice en I.z porque quise asesinarlas, ahora ya soy considerada una criminal por la fuerza guardián, incluso si pudiera salir de ese problema con ellos, ya no podría regresar a I.z sin que sea mirada como una maldita criminal o sin que Onee sama me vea con odio, realmente me estarías haciendo un favor si me matas en este momento...

Ichika no decía nada, solo se quedo viendo a su hermana como se hincaba y ponía su cabeza justo enfrente de la pistola. Extrañamente al verla, Ichika recordó un poco de su pasado cuando no tuvo nada ni a nadie por un tiempo después de ser abandonado por los Orimura, hasta que llego Chiquita, por lo que sonrió amargamente.

-Maldición...- Musito Ichika mientras apretaba el gatillo de su pistola- en serio, ¿que tan débil me he vuelto?

¡BANG!

Un disparo alerto a todos, las chicas se horrorizaron al creer que volvía a ocurrir lo mismo que la difunta sirvienta Orimura, mas no fue así  
Pues el arma si fue disparada, pero no mato a Madoka. Ichika solo disparo cerca de su cabeza, lo que si paso es que Madoka se había arrojado al suelo y sujeto su cabeza con mucho miedo, ahí Ichika se dio cuenta que Madoka tenia miedo de morir.

-Lo sabia, maldita cobarde, aun no estas lista para morir - Espeto Ichika en voz baja - ¿Donde quedo esa estúpida arrogante que quiso matarme? ¿donde quedo ese compromiso de deshacerte de tu vida como una buena piloto Zoid?...puft...realmente no es divertido matarte si tienes miedo...

Pero Madoka no respondía solo se había quedado en el suelo llorando mientras sujeta su cabeza con desesperación en un intento de protegerse.

-Ahora entiendo porque los estúpidos Orimura se quisieron deshacer de ti - Comento Ichika - Pierdes el valor cuando vez el peligro y no eres capaz de recuperar la voluntad para seguir luchando, realmente eso es patético...

A pesar de sus palabras Madoka seguía llorando sin decir algo, cosa que molesto a Ichika...

-¡Ya deja de llorar maldita sea! - Exclamo Ichika mientras la aprieta la cabeza usando los nudillos

-¡Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay...espera, espera me estas lastimando!...

-¡Pues ya deja de lloriquear y di algo estúpida tabla!...

En aquel instante Ichika soltó a Madoka que empezó a sobarse la cabeza y se quejaba del dolor.

-¡¿Porque rayos hiciste eso estúpido?!...

-Asi es mejor - Comento Ichika confundiendo a su hermana - Es mejor que me demuestres tu enojo, en vez de estar llorando por lo que no tienes, hay personas que la pasan peor que tu...

-¡Pero..!

-¡No me cuestiones maldita sea! - Exclamo Ichika para luego calmarse y mirara por un momento a su hermana sin decir algo

Por otro lado Houki y las demás se estaban impacientando por que Ichika no le hacia algo a Madoka.

-¡¿Porque rayos Ichika no acaba con ella de una vez?! - Pregunto Rin con enojo - ¡Nos libraríamos de muchos problemas si acaba con ella de una vez por todas!

-Ichika - Musito Houki con preocupación mientras observa a Ichika

BEEP BEEP

De repente se escucho el claxon de un auto acercándose, por lo que todos voltearon hacia atrás y vieron que era un Jeep el que se acercaba, pero lo que mas sorprendió era que estaba siendo conducido por el Dr.D que traía consigo a Moonbay, Chifuyu, los hermanos Gotanda y Laura.

Al parecer las había recogido en su camino hacia el lugar. Después de unos momentos finalmente el vehículo llego y todos sus pasajeros descendieron

-Dr.D ¿Que hace aquí? - Cuestiono Rob en cuanto vio al anciano

-Bueno, estuve comunicándome con Ichika durante mi viaje hasta aqui y solo quise venir a ver como concluía este asunto entre hermanos - Contesto el anciano mientras mira a Ichika a lo lejos - Y al parecer creo que esta por terminar...

-¿Que cree que haga Ichika? - Pregunto Chifuyu que se había puesto al lado del anciano

-No lo se - Respondió el anciano para que luego sonriera - Por eso hay que ver que hará Ichika en este momento, eso nos aclarara todas nuestras dudas...

Todos miraron con atención lo que estaba sucediendo entre los gemelos, viendo con sorpresa que Ichika ya había bajado el arma.

(¿Porque rayos no la he matado?) Penso Ichika para recordar en ese momento a Chiquita e inmediatamente sonriera (Maldito sentimentalismo)

-Te preguntare algo..

-¿Q-Que cosa?...

-¿Te quieres quedar aquí y dejar que te mate? ¿o vendrás conmigo, estarás a mi servicio, me servirás y obedecerás mis deseos en todo?

La pregunta de Ichika dejo bastante confundida a Madoka que no sabia que decir.

-¿P-Porque me ofreces trabajar para ti?...

Ichika solo sonrió un poco ante la pregunta de su gemela

-Pues es simple, me seria mas útil hacer que trabajes para mi ya que tienes habilidades que me pueden ser beneficiosas en el futuro, así podrás pagarme todo lo que me has hecho -Contesto Ichika como si nada- Por supuesto, si escoges la primera opción te volare la cabeza inmediatamente, pero matar cobardes no es mi estilo así que te estoy dando una opción de la cual puedo sacar provecho, ademas sera divertido hacerte sufrir en lo que me pagas los 300 millones de yenes...

-¡¿3-300 millones de yenes?!...¡¿Porque tanto?!...

-Es la cantidad que le invertí en todas las mejoras del Comando Wolf que le hice antes de que evolucionara, las cuales tu destruiste durante nuestra pelea anterior, por lo que quiero que me pagues ese dinero, pero si no quieres entonces dímelo, para que te vuele el cerebro en este momento...- Dijo Ichika en un tono socarron - Pero si te preocupa no recibir nada a cambio durante todo ese tiempo, entonces no tienes motivo para hacerlo, obviamente no haré que me regales todo tu trabajo, a cambio te enseñare a valerte por ti misma durante todo el tiempo que me sirvas y pues debes en cuando una buena comida caliente, asi que apresúrate a responder antes de que me desespere y te mate.

Ichika mostró una sonrisa burlona en ese momento, a diferencia de Madoka que comenzó a derramar lagrimas de nueva cuenta, para que finalmente caminara hacia el y recargara su cabeza en su pecho..

-Acepto - Dijo Madoka en voz baja haciendo sonreír a Ichika

-Bien, esta decidido, ahora trabajaras para mi, niña estúpida o en otras palabras todas tus habilidades me pertenecen de hoy en adelante...- Dijo Ichika - Pero te lo advierto, la amistad, la comodidad, el orgullo...yo no necesito eso, asi que tampoco lo esperes de mi...

-Si...

Ichika en ese momento la separo de el y empezó a caminar dejando atrás a su hermana.

-Vamos entonces.

Madoka solo lo observo por unos momentos hasta que el se volteo y la miro con enojo.

-¡¿Que rayos esperas?!..¡No tengo todo el maldito dia, quiero ir darme un baño!...

-¡S-Si!...- Dijo Madoka mientras lo seguía - ¿Pero que pasara con nuestros Zoids?

-Le pediré a Moonbay que los remolque hasta I.z y después le pediré al Dr.D que los repare, obviamente el costo de ambas cosas sera añadido a tu deuda..

-¡P-Pero tenemos Organoides, ellos pueden reparar los daños que sufrieron nuestros Zoids en la batalla!...

-Estas mal..- Refuto Ichika sin mirarla - No dependas de tu Organoide para todo, si haces eso una batalla de larga duración, terminaras la energía del Organoide y cuando en verdad lo necesites, no tendrás su apoyo...

-¡P-Pero Shadow es muy fuerte!...

-Todavía te falta aprender mucho, así que mientras estés conmigo te enseñare todo lo que se necesita saber sobre Zoids, estoy seguro que si lo aprendes obtendré un buen beneficio económico mas adelante...

-¡P-Pero...!

-¡Ya deja de poner peros a lo que digo sino quieres que lance al risco en este momento!...

-¡Espera, ya me callo!...

Madoka agacho la mirada y siguió caminando atrás de Ichika sin decir alguna palabra, finalmente después de unos momentos llegaron a donde estaba Chifuyu y todos los demás esperándolos, aunque la mayoría se veía escéptico.

Todos miraron detenidamente al chico que se veía calmado, pese a todo lo que había sucedido hasta que.

-¡Dr.D, esa fue una excelente prueba de los nuevos Zoids de cuarta generación creados a base del poder los Organoides! - Dijo Ichika repentinamente haciendo sonreír al anciano que entendía lo que quería decir el chico - ¡Realmente fue una buena prueba, ademas de añadirle el simulacro de batalla con la fuerza guardián para probar que puede hacer uno de ellos, en verdad se lucio Dr.D!...

-¡Espera, ¿Como que simulacro de batalla?! - Pregunto Rob Confundido - ¡Esto no es un simulacro de ...!

-Gracias, es bueno que lo hayas disfrutado - Dijo el anciano interrumpiendo a Rob - Los datos que recaude durante toda la batalla serán muy útiles, para formular estrategias y crear armamento en caso de que un día ataquen Zoids que aun no hemos visto, bueno creo que es hora de regresar...

El anciano se dio la vuelta e Ichika empezó a caminar mientras era seguido por Ichika pero solo dieron unos pasos cuando.

-¡Espera un momento mocoso estúpido! - Exclamo Rob mientras sujeta por la ropa a Ichika - ¡No puedes fingir que no paso nada aquí y que todo lo que sucedió, solo fue una prueba de combate para Zoids nuevos, esa niña cometió varios crímenes y el que tu quieras encubrirla es una tontería.

-¿Que te pasa Rob?, no se de lo que hablas...- Dijo Ichika con una sonrisa amable.

-¡Maldito mocoso, proteger a una criminal es un crimen que se paga con varios años de cárcel y mas si se trata de ti, sera una cadena perpetua!

-Usando amenazas como de costumbre Rob, pero..¿estas seguro que quieres hacer esto? - Pregunto Ichika en un tono desafiante

-¿Que quieres decir?...

-No eres el único que sabe cosas del otro - Respondió Ichika poniendo nervioso a Rob -

-N-No se de lo que estas hablando, tu no sabes nada de mi...

-¿A no?, hasta donde investigue, has estado involucrado con el encubrimiento de varios de tus soldados que abusaron de su poder para obligar a mucha gente a hacer lo que ellos querían, otra cosa es que has estado usando dinero del gobierno para financiar la construcción de nuevo armamento Zoid no autorizado, también estuviste investigando a mir hermana Chifuyu para saber si estaba involucrada con algún crimen y así pudieras meterla a la cárcel, para que pudieras hacerte de un puesto en I.Z, el único lugar que te puede dar acceso a tecnología y armamento de otros países, obviamente esto solo es la punta del Iceberg...

Rob se puso bastante nervioso, por lo cual retrocedió varios pasos hacia mirando, con enojo al chico que solo sonreía orgulloso de haberlo puesto contra la pared, después de unos momentos Rob se dio la media vuelta y se subió a su Zoid.

-P-Por ahora no diré nada, pero la siguiente vez que tu y esa mocosa hagan algo juro que los meteré a la cárcel a ambos, par de monstruos...- Dijo Rob para cerrar la cabina de su Zoid e irse junto a todo su ejercito.-

Cuando finalmente ya no se vio un Zoid de la fuerza guardián, Chifuyu paso a mirar seriamente a Ichika por unos momentos hasta que...

PAF

Le diera una fuerte bofetada en el rostro que quedo marcada en su mejilla.

-¡¿Porque rayos haces todas estas estupideces Ichika? - Pregunto Chifuyu con furia - ¡Ya son demasiadas veces que te expones no solo al peligro, sino también con fuerzas militares, esto no es un juego Ichika, me preocupo mucho por ti y mas ahora que se todo lo que has sufrido, asi que por favor prométeme que ya no te expondrás de esta manera tan descuidada!...

Chifuyu tomo a Ichika por el rostro y lo miro directamente a los ojos, como si le suplicara, esto hizo suspirar a Ichika por lo que solo suspiro cansado.

-Bien, ya no haré nada algo estúpido - Dijo Ichika con fastidio - al menos por unos días en lo que me recupero al 100%. - haciendo que Chifuyu bajara la mirada derrotada aunque tenia una sonrisa

-al menos es un avance Ichika, pero...

-¿Pero?...

-¡No voy a permitir que ella regrese a I.Z! - Respondió Chifuyu mientras señala a Madoka que bajo la mirada con tristeza - ¡Solo causa problemas desde que llego ahí y principalmente casi te asesina, así que no puedo perdonarla!...

-Vamos, no seas tan cruel con ella, no es la única que ha intentado matarme en mas de una ocasión y ha fallado...

-¡Aun asi, yo no...!

-Tu nada Chifuyu, en todo caso el que debería decidir que hacer con ella soy y pues la hice mi ayudante!...

-¡Ichika, estas cometiendo un grave error!

-Yo no llamaría error, solo estoy sacando provecho a esto, digo... tiene un Zoid con un increíble poder de combate que podría usar para cubrirme las espaldas cuando viaje, ademas posee un Organoide que le brinda mas fuerza, eso seria mas que beneficioso, ya que podría disponer de el cuando mas lo necesite...

-¡Incluso con todo eso que dices, no puedo aceptarla en nuestra vida Ichika, al menos yo no ...ya que también casi destruye mi Zoid y me mata en el proceso!...

-¡O-Onee sama, yo no tuve esa intención, lo que paso es que...!

-¡Cierra tu maldita boca niña idiota!

Chifuyu intento alzo la mano para abofetear a Madoka, pero en el instante que lo iba a hacer, Ichika la sujeto por la muñeca y la miro seriamente por unos segundos. La tensión entre ambos era bastante, lo que puso bastante nerviosas a Houki y las demás, a excepción de el Dr.D que solo suspiro y Moonbay que en ese momento sujeto los brazos de ambos hermanos.

-Creo que no es momento ni el lugar para que hablen de este asunto - Dijo Moonbay calmando la tensión entre Ichika y Chifuyu - Ambos tiene sus opiniones, pero tienen que hablar de ello cuando ambos esten descansados, sino la hermosa relación incestuosa que han llevado hasta este momento se perderá...

-¡Oye!..- Exclamo Ichika avergonzado pero luego se calmo - P-Pero tienes razón, hablaremos de este asunto cuando regresemos a I.z...

-Por supuesto que lo harán, por ahora hay que regresar, yo después regresare por sus Zoids - Sugirió Moonbay - Obviamente eso te costara una buena cantidad de dinero Ichika, ya que son varios viajes que haré..

-Jaaaaa...bien - Dijo Ichika con fastidio - Te lo pagare cuando hayas terminado, lo bueno que ya tengo la manera de recuperar todo ese dinero que estoy invirtiendo, ¿No es así Madoka?...

-S-Si...

-Pues bueno, creo que es momento de irnos.. - Dijo el Dr.D

Chifuyu, Laura, Moonbay, los hermanos Gotanda y Madoka se subieron al jeep junto al anciano, el único que faltaba era Ichika que en cuanto dio un paso, Houki lo detuvo al sujetarlo por el brazo derecho.

-¿Que rayos quieres Houki?...

-¡I-I-Ichika, n-nosotras estamos muy arrepentidas de lo que hicimos! - Dijo la nombrada con mucha tristeza - ¡N-No sabíamos por todo lo que habías pasado y te juzgamos sin pensar, por favor perdónanos!...

Ichika guardo silencio por un instante pero luego sonrió.

-¿Perdonarlas?, jamas estuve enojado con ustedes - Dijo Ichika amablemente poniendo feliz a las 4 chicas

-¡¿Entonces somos amigos otra vez?! - Dijo Charlotte alegremente

-Por supuesto que...¡No!...

La respuesta dejo frías a las 4 chicas que quedaron desconcertadas en ese momento.

-¡P-Pero tu dijiste que no estabas enfadado con nosotras Ichika san!... - Dijo Cecilia con desesperación

-Por supuesto que no, ¿Porque habría de estar enojado con personas que jamas fueron mis amigas? - Cuestiono Ichika - A mi no me gusta la gente hipócrita, por eso es que siempre ando solo...

-¡Pero Ichika, no puedes tratarnos así! - Reclamo Rin - ¡A tu hermana la perdonaste y ha nosotras que solo nos alejamos un poco nos tratas de esta manera, realmente es muy injusto!

-Ella siempre mostró cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mi y nunca fingió, por eso la respeto, ademas nunca dije que la he perdonado, simplemente haré que me pague todos los daños que ha causado y cuando lo haga, la habré perdonado...

-¡Pero Ichika...! - Dijo Houki

-¡Ya cállate Houki! - Exclamo Ichika - Si en verdad quieres que seamos amigos otra vez, entonces no me molesten durante un tiempo y solo tal vez considerare enviarte una solicitud de amistad por Facebook, por mientras vete a la mierda tu y las otras 3...

Ichika finalmente se subió al Jeep mientras era mirado por las 4 chicas con mucha tristeza, ahora se arrepentían de lo que habían hecho. El vehículo empezó a avanzar en ese instante, para que Ichika dijera...

-¡Par de chatarras muévanse y dejen de estar peleando! - Dijo Ichika deteniendo la disputa entre los Organoides que inmediatamente corrieron hacia donde esta el Jeep y avanzaran a su lado, dejando las 4 chicas que empezaron a llorar.

Horas mas tarde - I.Z/Dormitorio de hombres - habitación 1075

Después de todo lo sucedido, Ichika había regresado a su habitación para descansar, junto al lado de su organoide Sieg y sus nuevos compañeros de habitación, Madoka y Shadow.

-¿No hay problema que yo siendo una chica este viviendo aquí? - Pregunto Madoka acongojada

-No te preocupes, hable con Yamada sensei y Chifuyu después de que se la pasaron regañandome por una hora gracias a lo que hicimos y las convencí que te permitieran vivir conmigo - Respondió Ichika - No fue difícil convencerlas pero tuve que firmar varias cosas para que te permitieran vivir en el dormitorio de hombres, también les prometí que me comportaría por un tiempo, obviamente también me hicieron tomar responsabilidad por ti y cada cosa que hagas de ahora en adelante...

-G-Gracias...

-Nada de gracias, te haré pagar cada puto favor que te estoy haciendo, asi que prepárate - Dijo Ichika seriamente para luego calmarse - Bueno, por ahora ire por algo a la cafetería para que cenemos, no he tenido una comida decente en varios días por tantos problemas que me ocasionaste y por si lo pensaste, también te traeré algo a ti...

-S-Si...

Ichika salio en ese instante de la habitación, dejando sola a Madoka con ambos Organoides. Camino por unos momentos por el largo pasillo hasta que se encontró con cierta mujer que estaba recargada en la pared.

-Jaaaa...te dije que en cuanto traigas los Zoids, te iba a pagar Moonbay - Dijo Ichika fastidiado - No es necesario que vengas hasta aquí para recordarmelo.

-No es por eso que vine - Refuto Moonbay para luego sonreír - Realmente fuiste muy amable con esa chica.

-Bueno, que puedo decir, no siempre soy un psicópata - Respondió Ichika para seguir caminando - debes en cuando tengo mis momentos de debilidad.

-mejor dicho te estas comportando como Chiquita.

-No es asi, no soy como Chiquita - Dijo Ichika - ella era mejor persona que yo, en todo caso Madoka es mi problema y de nadie mas.

-Supongo que si, ¿O Acaso el chico rudo se esta volviendo blando? - Pregunto burlona Moonbay

En eso Ichika se detuvo en seco sin voltear a verla

-La verdad no se bien porque lo hago siendo ella una Orimura - Dijo Ichika que miraba la luna desde una ventana - ¿debilidad?, ¿piedad?, ¿me estoy volviendo débil?, ¿acaso estaré poseído?- miro a la chica de una forma burlona desde su hombro - nada de eso en realidad - volvía a su andar alejándose de Moonbay- tan solo quería saber lo que se siente estar acompañado por alguien que es absurdo tan solo de momento, nada mas, nada menos. Es simple curiosidad la que me lleva a hacer esta tontería, el resultado y como lo llevara el mundo, es mi decisión

Se fue del lugar dejando a la chica ahi parada, la cual sonrió confiada de las palabras que escucho

-He, se nota que no has cambiado del todo - Dijo Moonbay que se cruzaba de brazos de forma confiada - alguna vez fuiste llamado "Relámpago Negro", la sombra verdadera. Una mancha oscura sobresaliente dentro de la propia oscuridad - una ligera sonrisa se escapaba de ella al entenderlo todo - no, todas tus palabras no eran del todo mentira, te agrada esa chica. ¿porque sera? Pero sigues siendo tan retorcido como siempre -

Dias mas tarde - I.Z

Por los pasillos de la academia estaba caminando nuestro héroe, se notaba a lejos lo malhumorado que estaba, pues su postura semi encorvada y con las manos en los bolsillos lo demostraban, además de los insultos bien susurrados que salían de su boca cada vez y cuando.

-¿Porque diablos me estas acompañando Chifuyu?

Si, Ichika estaba siendo acompañado por su querida hermana mayor, la cual a diferencia de el, caminaba de forma recta, seria y elegante. Pero no había que confundirse, el mal humor del chico no era culpa de la presencia de su hermana, en realidad aunque no quería admitirlo en voz alta, se sentía aliviado que ella lo acompañara a lo que el consideraba una "aburrida pena de muerte"

Porque así era como se refería a su reunión con dos de las principales "perras Orimuras" las cuales de seguro ya lo estaban esperando.

-Simplemente vengo a acompañarte - respondió Chifuyu sin importancia - no confió para nada en esas mujeres

-Se cuidarme por mi propia cuenta, mujer - bufo Ichika aburrido el chico

-Eso lo sé perfectamente - Dijo Chifuyu con una simple respuesta - pero son Orimuras con quienes te reunirás - afilo su mirada al nombrarlos, ella sabía lo peligrosas y de temer que eran los miembros de esa familia

Ichika volvió a suspirar derrotado por no lograr que cambiara de opinión, pues hasta el admitía que esas personas eran de temer y Chifuyu era un gran apoyo si llegara a ocurrir algún hecho hostil. Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a las puertas de un gran salón del instituto.

El pelinegro solo reviro sus ojos en molestia al saber lo que le esperaba tras esas puertas

-Bien, al mal tiempo darle prisa

Y para confusión de Chifuyu, Ichika rápidamente cambio su molesto y desganado rostro, a uno tranquilo y sereno. ¿que se traía entre manos?. Abrió las puertas y busco con la mirada a aquellas personas que buscaba, hasta que las encontró en una de las mesas del lugar

Ambas mujeres vestían como unas típicas señoras adineradas, con abrigos de piel y vestidos ajustados que mostraban aquellos encantos que ningún hombre dejarían de ver con excepción de sus respectivos esposos, por supuesto que para Ichika eran simples perras que solo se metían en su camino.

Pero curiosamente habían otras dos personas acompañándolas, en si, eran cuatro personas en total. Chifuyu al igual que su hermano estaba confundida, se suponía que solo iban a encontrarse con dos, pero lo más extraño es que estas 2 personas extras vestían como estudiantes del I.z y tenían los rostros cubiertos por unos velos. Pero no le dieron importancia y caminaron hasta la mesa para encontrarse con sus ocupantes

Eran su "madre" y "abuela" quienes las esperaban

-Buenas tardes señoras Orimura - Dijo Ichika con seriedad y educación saludaba a ambas féminas, Chifuyu estaba aun mas confundida por el comportamiento de su hermano menor, juraría que lo primero que haría sería insultar al par de mujeres. Incluso Izanami y Miyuki estaban confundidas - ¿para que requieren de mi presencia? -

La verdad es que Ichika estaba actuando de forma profesional, como cuando esta en medio de un trato con alguien

Pero ambas volvieron en si y sonrieron, mas Izanami cambio a un rostro serio y casi denigrante cuando vio a Chifuyu, esta le devolvía la misma mirada. Pareciera que en cualquier momento se lanzarían a matarse entre si

Por suerte ambas mujeres aun mantenían su moral y educación, o al menos Chifuyu

-¿Qué haces aquí Chifuyu? - pregunto fría y seriamente Izanami - esto es algo que solo nos concierne a Ichika y nosotras, no ha alguien que abandono su orgullo como Orimura.

-Primero que nada, buenas tardes - respondió Chifuyu de la misma manera a la eludida - y en segunda, solo vengo para proteger a Ichika de algún peligro.

-Je, eres una paranoica - respondía burlista Izanami - solo va a reunirse con nosotras, no con criminales de baja calaña

-¿Existe alguna diferencia?- pregunto igual la hermana mayor Orimura - Para mí solo son unos ególatras con delirios de dios que creen que pueden hacer lo que quieren con los demás.

Estas palabras no le agradaron a la matriarca Orimura que se levantó de su asiento.

-¡Eres una...!

Izanami estaba por sacar su espada para disciplinarla, más fue detenida tranquilamente por la sonriente Miyuki que uso su brazo. Chifuyu suspiro internamente aliviada, pues por poco desenfunda el revolver que tenía escondido en uno de sus muslos, por lo que inadvertidamente volvió a guardarla y se sentó.

-Calma, calma todos - Miyuki sonriente trataba de bajar las tensiones, a ella no le importo como Chifuyu se refirió a su familia - hemos venido a dialogar, no a armar un caos en este honorable instituto, ¿recuerdan?

Ante las palabras de su madre, Izanami no tuvo más opción que calmarse, pues tampoco quería hacer enojar a Miyuki. Esa mujer era mortal cuando perdía los estribos

-Como sea - Dijo Izanami que volvia a sentarse y cambio su mirada a su hijo - supongo que sabrás a que hemos venido ¿no?

-Me hago una idea - miraba de reojo a las figuras féminas que cubrían sus rostros - aunque la carta que me enviaron parecía una especie de broma de mal gusto, así que prefiero que me lo digan.

-Bueno Ichika, venimos a presentarte a tus futuras prometidas - respondía alegre Miyuki - son las hijas del matrimonio Sarashiki, las hermanas Tatenashi y Kanzashi

Ante la mención de sus identidades, ambas chicas se quitaron los velos y mostraron sus identidades. la primera era una chica que tiene el pelo corto y de color azul claro, tiene ojos rojos y una figura voluptuosa con muslos delgados y pechos grandes, la segunda chica también tenía el pelo azul y ojos rojos oscuros como su hermana mayor . En oposición a Tatenashi, el cabello de Kanzashi se curva hacia adentro y es un poco más largo, y tiene un cuerpo más pequeño en comparación con su hermana mayor.

Ichika no se inmuto en absoluto al verlas, aunque debía reconocer que ambas chicas eran de buen ver, pero por alguna razón, las miradas de el y Tatenashi, chocaban con fiereza, como si sintieran un gran desagrado por el otro, por otro lado Kanzashi estaba tranquila más tenía su mirada gacha.

Chifuyu era un caso aparte, solo las observaba detenidamente.

(¿Miembros de la familia Sarashiki?, pero si ambas familias se odiaban mutuamente a muerte, ¿qué estaba pasando aquí?) Se cuestionó Chifuyu mentalmente (Algo está pasando y muy grande)

-...-Ichika no decía nada, solo se mantenía callado.

-Veras Ichika - tomaba la palabra Izanami- las familias Orimura y Sarashiki han decidido tener una tregua después tanto siglos de odio mutuo, para que esta se lleve a cabo, el varón de la familia Orimura, ósea tú, debes comprometerte y casarte con alguna de las dos herederas de la familia Sarashiki- señalaba a ambas chicas

-¿No estas feliz Ichika?- Miyuki mencionaba con una sonrisa - vas a tener como esposa a una hermosa chica, que suerte tienes, ¿no?

(Suerte seria que dejaran de joderme)- pensaba molesto y serio el chico - Realmente no quiero casarme, asi que paso.

-No puedes negarte a esto Ichika - mencionaba seria y autoritaria Izanami - como miembro de la familia Orimura, estas obligado a contraer nupcias con...

-Suficiente - Dijo Ichika mientras le lanza una mirada seria a su progenitora que guardo silencio.

Ichika ya había llegado al límite de su paciencia. Esta mujer sí que era molesta y ya lo había hartado.

\- Aaaah, bien. Suficiente de esta mierda - Dijo Ichika volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre - me temo que voy a tener que detener todas las estupideces que salen de tu boca, mujer... ¿porque mierda yo debería seguir esas órdenes?

Un silencio sepulcral inundo la zona, nadie decía nada e incluso estaba tan silencioso que si una mosca empezara a volar, se oiría claramente. Izanami cambio su rostro serio pero calmado a uno enojado, Miyuki solo reía en voz baja

Ella ya se esperaba algo como eso después de todo.

-Estas obligado - decía Izanami con ira contenida- como un Orimura debes hacer esto, ¡debes velar por el bien de la familia!- exclamo enojada

-En primera, yo no soy un Orimura, porque ustedes me exiliaron hace 10 años. Pero eso se los agradezco en realidad - contestaba Ichika sereno pero por dentro estaba que se moría de la risa, pues le encantaba ver a esa bruja molesta - no sigo ordenes de nadie, a menos que haya dinero de por medio, claro está - aclaraba eso ultimo - así que te agradecería que no juntaras mi nombre con ese asqueroso apellido

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso...?

-Porque quiero, porque puedo y porque me apetece - respondia Ichika en un tono burlista- no me voy a casar con nadie y por mi lado, los Orimura se pueden ir derecho a la mierda jajaja..

Izanami estaba que hervía de la ira, Ichika no la respetaba en nada y no sabía cómo controlarlo. En cambio a Miyuki todo esto le daba gracia, mientras que Chifuyu estaba en alerta

En cambio las hermanas Sarashiki estaban un poco sorprendida de aquello. Este chico no quería casarse con ellas, cuando cualquier hombre aceptaría esta oferta con tal de tenerlas en una cama. Aunque también estaban aliviadas, no se casarían de forma obligatoria con alguien a quien no amaban, eso en caso de Kanzashi, porque Tatenashi le daba igual todo esto. Porque ella ya tenía planes y nada podía cambiarlos

-¡Muchacho insolente! - Decía Izanami furiosa- ¡vas a hacer lo que se te ordena y punto!, ¡ahora escoge cual va a ser tu esposa!- ordenaba furiosa señalando a las Sarashiki- ¡Decide de una...!, ¿eh?

Izanami estaba confundida y algo sorprendida, pues su hijo había desaparecido de un momento a otro de la mesa, lo buscaba con la mirada por todos lados, en eso vio a su sonriente madre que le señalo hacia atrás, Chifuyu solo reía en voz baja por la ridícula actitud de su madre.

Pero no pudo girar a tiempo, pues una voz la detuvo

-A mi no me des ordenes perra...

Izanami quedo fría. Ichika estaba tras ella con las manos en los bolsillos y un gesto amenazante, sin duda alguna podría matarla si así lo quisiera

Más no pasaría, al menos el dia de hoy

Pues a Ichika lo rodearon otras cuatro personas, todas armadas con rifles que apuntaban su cuello, más aun así Ichika no temía. Chifuyu era un caso aparte, pues velozmente se posiciono tras dos de aquellas personas y les apunto con sus revolvers en las nucas

-Aléjense de él, ¡ahora! - fue su simple orden

Miyuki veía todo esto relajada y divertida, bebía una taza de café que aún estaba tibia, era imitada por Tatenashi mas Kanzashi era un tema diferente, pues por miedo se escondió tras su hermana mayor.

Pero Miyuki sabía que todo tenía un límite y sería algo grave que se armara un tiroteo por culpa de sus guardaespaldas y las de su hija. Por lo que aun relajada, aplaudió dos veces, llamando la atención de todos los presentes

-Muy bien, ya basta. Están armando un alboroto innecesario - Miyuki ordenaba seria y eso era raro de ver en alguien como ella, eso solo significaba que estaba por enojarse y eso no era nada bueno - Forte, Daryl, Alicia, Natasha, vuelvan a sus lugares

Ante la orden de la mujer, estas obedecieron. Las mencionadas Forte y Daryl se colocaron tras ella y Alicia junto a Natasha tras su hija. Eran sus guardaespaldas

-Je, ya me preguntaba cuando sus mascotas se dignarían en salir, - respondia burlista el pelinegro y eso enojo a las cuatro guardaespaldas, mas no podían actuar. Ichika supo de sus existencias a penas entro en el lugar- que hostil es todo esto para tratarse de un dialogo pacifista

Ichika con las manos en su espalda, se encamino a su lugar pasando por atras de su furiosa madre. Se sentó en su silla y Chifuyu lo imito, pero no guardo sus armas.

-Ara ara. Ichika, ¿podrías explicar porque no quieres contraer nupcias con estas bellas señoritas? - preguntaba curiosa la abuela

-Porque no me da la gana, eso es todo - respondió seco y tosco

Esta actitud le causaba diversión a Miyuki y se reía en voz baja, con una mano en la boca como una dama de la alta sociedad. En cambio su hija era otro caso, ella estaba furiosa, pues su hijo no le hacía caso a sus órdenes, cuando debería seguirlas sin rechistar

Asi siempre fue cuando era niño, ¿porque no podía hacerlo ahora?

-¡Ichika!, ¡harás lo que se te ordena!- exclamaba autoritaria la matriarca, Miyuki solo suspiro aburrida, su hija era una mula terca- ¡debes hacerlo por el bien del clan!

-El clan de los Orimuras me lo paso por las bolas - respondió Ichika burlista, cosa que molestaba aún más a su madre y divertía a su abuela - ni tu, ni ese clan me interesan en lo absoluto, ¿acaso no puedes entenderlo en esa cabecita tuya?

-¡Engendro insolente!

Izanami estaba que se la llevaba el mismo diablo por la ira que la rodeaba, no estando ya en sus cabales, estaba por desenvainar su espada para "educarlo" ahi mismo, pero se llevo una terrorífica sorpresa cuando no sintió su espada en su funda.

Porque era asi, la espada no se encontraba. No estaba en ningún lado

-¿Buscabas esto?

La mirada de Izanami cambio a una de sorpresa cuando vio su espada en manos de su hijo varón, no sabía como había pasado aquello o en qué momento. Hasta que recordo que para volver a su silla, paso rápidamente tras ella

En ese momento fue que la tomo

-Pero, ¿cómo...?

-Soy un jodido criminal, es obvio que se algunas mañas - explicaba Ichika- lo gracioso es que pude hacerlo esto a una Orimura, quienes se suponen son bastante observadores, cuidadosos y principalmente perceptivos.

Miyuki reía divertida, ella si se dio cuenta de aquello, solo se quedo callada hasta ver la graciosa reacción de su hija al enterarse y vaya que valio la pena, ya que mostraba una cara de shock total pero luego se recompuso y miro enojada a su hijo.

-Eres un insolente - musito con enojo Izanami, de eso saco de su abrigo de piel, una especie de artefacto redondo, brillante y con una enorme cadena guindando, era un reloj de bolsillo - madura de una vez, esta es tu reliquia que te acredita como un Orimura - se lo lanzo- deja esas tonterías infantiles y ya compórtate...

En eso Ichika tomo en sus manos aquel reloj de bolsillo dorado y vio que en la tapa estaba una foto antigua, una foto de su infancia donde se encontraba con Izanami que lo abrazaba con amor y ambos sonreían a la cámara.

-Este reloj no solamente te acredita como un Orimura, también es el reloj que te di cuando eras niño - Comento Izanami - Yo lo he conservado todos estos años y aunque no lo creas, este pequeño objeto me ha hecho pensar que tal vez tu y yo podemos a ser tan felices como antes, haré que tu vida mejore como no tienes idea, pero solo obedece de hoy en adelante a lo que te ordene tu madre y yo te daré todo el amor que no te di en 10 de años, mi querido hijo...

Izanami le extendió la mano a Ichika y le sonreía con cariño, extrañamente eso causo que una ligera risa saliera de la boca del pelinegro

(¿Acaso esta bruja alguna vez amo a alguien?) -se preguntaba Ichika mentalmente - (incluso llego a sospechar que ni siquiera sabe que carajos es eso, pobre Izanagi. Puede que su propia mujer ni lo vea como un hombre, solo como un trofeo jaja) - se burlaba también de su padre - esta mierda no es de mi estilo mujer, ten, te lo regreso. Dáselo al próximo engendro que salga de tu matriz, si es que llegases a tener otro jajaja

Ichika le lanzo de regreso el reloj a Izanami, pero en el momento que lo iba a atrapar.

¡CRASH!

Izanami abrió con sorpresa los ojos cuando algo paso a una velocidad impresionante que despedazo el reloj en el aire y seguía su camino raspándole una mejilla, al voltear noto que era su espada que quedo clavada en una pared tras de ella

Las guardaespaldas no sabían como actuar, pues todo paso tan rápido

La propia Izanami estaba sorprendida, no podia creer que su espada fue con la que Ichika rompió aquel artefacto de tiempo, sin dudar por un segundo.

-Ups, se me resbalo la mano - Bufo Ichika para levantarse - ahh, ya estoy aburrido, creo que ya deje claro las cosas Izanami...

Ella no creía lo que sucedía, Ichika rechazaba ese amor que le estaba ofreciendo, Izanami no sabia como debía sentirse, hasta que repentinamente comenzó a enfurecerse

-¡¿Como te atreves a rechazar mi amor de madre?!...¡No sabes cuantos hombres hubieran esperado si quiera una pizca de mi afecto y tu lo rechazas como si no valiera nada, deberías sentirte agradecido por ello!

-Pufff...jajaja, ay por favor, lamento que vinieras hasta aquí por mi pero...escogiste mal, yo rechazo la existencia de los Orimura y todo lo que tiene que ver con ellos, de manera realista y racional - Dijo Ichika dándole la espalda a Izanami -

-¡¿Que?!...

\- Por si no lo entiendes, yo no te reconozco como mi madre ni menos mi familia... - Respondio Ichika para alejarse - Solo eres alguien a la que un día matare y para que lo entiendas, mi única familia es Chifuyu y posiblemente Madoka...

Ichika comenzó a alejarse al igual que Chifuyu que lo seguía, dejando en Shock a Izanami que solo bajo la mirada y apretó los puños.

-Nunca me reconocerás como parte de tu familia, ¿Esa es tu respuesta, mercenario "Relámpago Negro"? - Pregunto Izanami pero no recibió respuesta de Ichika - Yo...Yo creía que todo lo que hiciste fue para ganarte mi afecto y eso me hizo muy feliz, pero tu jamas tuviste eso en mente...¡¿Porque no me reconoces también?!...¡Si no te detienes en este momento, Te juro que destruiré todo aquello por lo que has luchado!...¡Ichikaaaaaa!

Pero extrañamente al escuchar como exclamo su nombre, Ichika detuvo su andar y volteo hacia donde estaba Izanami, pero tenia la mirada ensombrecida. Al ver esto, la Matriarca Orimura sonrió con arrogancia, ya que pensó que por fin tenia a su hijo bajo control.

-Eso es, incluso tu reconoces el peligro al que te enfrentas si sigues provocándome Ichika, sabes que si quieres una guerra conmigo el único muerto aquí serás tu - Dijo Izanami con arrogancia - ahora, sino quieres que esto llegue más lejos, entonces arrodíllate y suplícame que te perdone por tu insolencia, que te salve de ese cruel destino al que te impuse hace 10 años, pero principalmente ruega para que te permita ser mi hijo y te de el amor de madre que no has recibido todo este tiempo...¡ahora!

-¡¿Cómo te atreve...?!...

Chifuyu intento decir algo, pero no dijo nada más cuando vio que Ichika comenzó a caminar hacia Izanami lentamente, hasta que finalmente llego con ella, quedando a menos de un metro de distancia...

-Muy bien, muy bien...ya llegaste hasta aquí, eso es un avance, ahora has lo que te dije y tal vez el castigo que te de cuando lleguemos a casa, sera mucho menos severo de lo que esp...

PAW PAW

Pero Ichika la interrumpió al darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara y un rodillazo en el estomago que la tiro al suelo, haciendo que retorciera de dolor...

-Jajajajajaja...¡Que estúpida eres perra! - Bufo Ichika mientras mira divertido a Izanami - ¡Yo no tengo razón alguna, para aceptar ese estúpido destino que me quieres imponer, bruja estúpida!...

-¡¿Q-Q-Que?!...- Pregunto Izanami con dolor mientras volteo a ver su hijo con furia

-Lo que escuchaste, me niego a ponerme de rodillas y pedir tu estúpida salvación - Respondio Ichika - Usar las cartas que te da vida para conseguir el futuro que quieres...¡Ese es el derecho único de las personas como yo, es lo que nos hace humanos!...

-Ma-Maldito engendro, m-me las pagaras, te juro que te destruiré...¡Lo juro!...

\- Hasta que por fin lo entendiste perra...- Dijo Ichika para darse la vuelta, sin siquiera voltearse a verla, pero alzo el puño y le saco su dedo de en medio - si tienes tv, ahi te ves perra estúpida...

-¡Miserable!- Exclamaron las guardaespaldas de Izanami, ambas apuntaron furiosas sus armas contra el chico, el cual solo sonrió confiado

El sabia que estaba a salvo. Un frió recorrió sus columnas al sentir una helada presión en sus nucas, el causante eran los cañones de dos revolvers de Chifuyu que en un increíble despegue de velocidad, se había posicionado tras ellas

Emanaba un grave y muy grande instinto asesino, su mirada era fría y muerta. No había duda que estaba dispuesta a matarlas si llegaran a hacerle algo a Ichika, Izanami estaba adolorida y furiosa por todo esto. La humillación que sentía al verse superada era inmenso y aumentaba su furia.

-Mas les vale bajar sus armas, ¡ahora!- ordeno determinada a matar si llegaran a negarse, ambas tragaron saliva por el temor que las invadió de momento, por lo que bajaron lentamente sus armas hasta el suelo

(Vaya, esto es interesante)..

Miyuki solo veía todo esto con una sonrisa misteriosa, ella había evitado que sus guardaespaldas también actuaran, ordenándoles que se quedaran tras de ella

Las hermanas Sarashiki tenían diferentes reacciones, si bien Kanzashi estaba nerviosa, asustada y asombrada por esta sucesión de eventos, Tatenashi era otra historia. El ver a la matriarca Orimura tirada en el suelo, adolorida y humillada, le llenaba de un gozo, morbo y excitación en grandes cantidades. Obviamente le encantaba verla a ella o a cualquier otra de las "perras" Orimuras en esos estados tan lamentables

Como le encantaban esas escenas

-Bien, muy bien- decía Chifuyu viendo las armas en el suelo, por los que las pateo lejos de ambas mujeres.. - Ahora aléjense de aquí...

Ambas mujeres retrocedieron y fueron directamente con Miyuki, dejando sola a Izanami tirada en el suelo...

-Vaya, Vaya...mi nieta es muy temible, tanto como para intimidar a la segunda ganadora del Mondo Grosso Alicia Jiosestaf y Natasha Fairs, la piloto del Berserk Fury que se salio de control hace unas semanas atrás...no por nada eres una Orimura...

-Ya no soy una Orimura, ¡Desde hace años que no lo Soy! - Refuto Chifuyu - ¡No se que le diste u ofreciste a estas 2 como para que accedieran a trabajar con ustedes, pero juro que si se cruzan en mi camino, las destruiré!...

-Fufufufu... me gustaría verlo - Dijo Miyuki divertida para voltear a ver a Ichika que se quedo parado en su lugar - ¿Qué piensas Ichika?...

-Los destrozare - Respondió Ichika mientras mira de forma desafiante a su abuela -

-¿Que?...

-No sé qué estarán planeando, pero como les dije a las otras perras, tomare sus ambiciones, su voluntad, todo aquello de lo que tanto presumen y los destrozare - Dijo Ichika con seriedad para luego sonreír - ¡Si lo logro, seguro que esas boquitas suyas se sueltan un poco y en cuanto sepa lo que necesito, acabare con todos ustedes..!

-Je...

Miyuki camino hacia Ichika en ese momento y por extraño que parezca lo miraba de la misma forma que el, era como si fuera una persona diferente...

-Espero que no te arrepientas mi querido nieto, porque en cuanto te cruces con uno de nosotros en el campo de batalla, vivirás un infierno como no te imaginas - Comento Miyuki alegremente - Asi que te recomiendo que te prepares, porque de ahora en adelante todos los que están a nuestro servicio te cazaran sin compasión...¿Aun asi crees poder vencernos?...

Ichika solo sonrió y le sostuvo la mirada a Miyuki.

-¡Por supuesto que lo haré de una, los venceré a todos y los mandare al infierno bruja estúpida!...

-Fufufufufu...que palabras tan interesantes dices Ichika - Bufo Miyuki para darse la vuelta y ayudar a Izanami levantarse - Bien por ahora nos iremos Ichika, nos veremos después... aunque es una verdadera lastima que no quisieras estar de nuestro lado cuando el principio del fin comience, realmente el resto de la familia se hubiera puesto muy feliz, pero ya no importa aunque si quieres cambiar de opinión puedes venir a buscarme.

Miyuki en ese momento procedió a retirarse mientras era seguida por Izanami, sus guardaespaldas y las hermanas Sarashiki que las siguieron sin decir alguna palabra, por otro lado Ichika y Chifuyu se quedaron parados observando el como se iban.

Cuando finalmente se fue el grupo de mujeres, los hermanos se relajaron un poco y luego procedieron a dejar el lugar para hablar sobre lo sucedido en el camino.

-Jaaa...finalmente este asunto del matrimonio ya esta resuelto, pero ahora tu guerra con esa familia ya esta mas que confirmada - Dijo Chifuyu con fastidio - realmente no sabes medirte Ichika, pero creo que era innecesario que golpearas a esa mujer...

-Ya me tenia harto, por eso la golpee...

-Bueno si, comprendo que te harto, pero habia mejores formas para callarla sin necesidad de llegar a la violencia, incluso yo solo atacaría si te hubiera tocado...

-Por eso Izanami Orimura es como es, nadie le puso un alto a sus estupideces desde que era niña y la dejaron hacer siempre lo que quería, sin decirle algo para detenerla pero conmigo eso se acabo..

Chifuyu ahi se dio cuenta que Ichika no le tenia miedo para nada a su progenitora, ni a su abuela que se mostró mas temible que la propia Izanami, pero extrañamente podría comprender eso.

Estar expuesto constantemente a la muerto hizo que Ichika no le tuviera miedo a nada ni a nadie, sin importar que tan peligroso fuera, pero habia algo de lo que tenia que hablar con el, un asunto que lo trajo a I.z y que detono todos estos problemas que iban surgiendo con forme avanza el tiempo.

-Ichika, ¿Cuando me dirás cual es tu misión que te trajo aquí?

Ambos hermanos se detuvieron en ese momento y se genero un silencio entre ambos, hasta que Ichika volvió a hablar.

-Mi misión, ¿uh? - Ichika se cruzo de brazos y miraba el cielo - así que te diste cuenta...

-Si, fue fácil el suponerlo- explicaba Chifuyu parándose a un lado- si fuera en otra circunstancia nuestro reencuentro, jamas hubiera notado aquello. Pero desde que conocí tu nueva personalidad y forma de ser, pude averiguarlo, aunque también me ayudo lo que me dijo ese anciano el otro dia.

-¿Ah si?

-Si. Alguien como tu solo te mueves por el dinero

-Je, me conoces bien - Dijo Ichika con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa ladina burlona

-Lo se. A ti no te importa esto de estudiar y graduarte para ser un piloto Zoid - Comento Chifuyu que miraba de reojo a su hermano menor - tu ya sabes la mayoría de los temas que aquí enseñamos y tus habilidades a la hora de pilotear un Zoid son muy superiores a la mayoría de los instructores, por lo que algo mas debe ser el motivo para que estés aquí

-¿Y eso seria...?

-Que alguien te contrato para venir aquí - Contesto Chifuyu que ahora lo veía de frente - pero ahora las preguntas serian, ¿porque? y ¿para que?, ¿Cual es tu motivo de estar aquí?

Ichika abrió los ojos y observo también los de su hermana de forma directa, debía admitirlo la mujer era demasiado inteligente como para hacer este tipo de descubrimiento.

Por que la verdad, ella tenia razón. El estaba en el instituto por un trabajo que le pagaron

-Si. Lo admito, me han pagado para estar aquí - admitía Ichika de forma serena y tranquila- pero por sobre "quien" me contrato, lo siento, eso no puedo decirlo por política. Ya sabes, confidencialidad trabajador-cliente

-Bien. No me lo digas - Respondió Chifuyu un poco enojada y decepcionada al no saber quien lo había contratado - pero, ¿cual es el motivo?

Chifuyu estaba internamente nerviosa por la posible respuesta de su hermano menor, a pesar de que lo amara tanto, no podía dejar que dañara a algún estudiante o maestro

Por lo que ella misma se encargaría de neutralizarlo si eso llegaba a suceder.

-Chifuyu, ¿ustedes saben el tipo de estudiantes que dejan entrar aquí? - Pregunto Ichika misteriosamente

-¿Eh?, ¿de que estas hablando?- la curiosidad y confusión estaban ganado terreno en su mente de Chifuyu

-Mi misión, por la cual me pagaron...es la de encontrar a un posible terrorista y detenerlo

Esta respuesta congelo a la pelinegra mayor, ¿un terrorista en la I.Z?, eso era algo imposible de creer. Era una institución académica muy respetable y segura, no era posible que ese tipo de gente lograra entrar en sus filas

No era muy creíble lo que su hermano menor decía, pero desde el día que volvió, convivió con el y sobre todo, lo que han vivido juntos hasta el dia de hoy, Ichika hasta ahora no se había equivocado en nada de lo que hablaba

-¿De que estas hablando?- pregunto confundida y nerviosa- si ese es el caso, ¿quien es?

-No estoy seguro - era honesto pues no le veía razón el ocultarle aquello- solo tengo unas hipótesis de quien lo sea, mi misión se dará cuando averigüe al 100% de quien se trata

-¿Cual es esa misión? - Pregunto Chifuyu nerviosa

-Buscarla, encontrarla y neutralizarla- contesto de forma fría y segura

Chifuyu trago grueso, ella sabía que las manos de su hermano estaban manchadas de sangre, no podía juzgarlo pues ella estaba igual. Pero no quería volver a ver a su hermano volver a tomar una vida de esa manera tan fría y sin remordimientos, el ya se habia manchado lo suficiente.

Pues así era como los Orimura se comportaban y ella no deseaba que Ichika se vuelva como ellos, no quería que siguiera así. El era un mercenario, pero tampoco llegaba a un nivel de maldad al nivel de los Orimura, pues Ichika tenia un código de honor. Pero la actitud de Ichika cambiaba poco a poco, esto siempre ocurre cuando esta cerca de algún Orimura, como un método de defensa. Así era con ella al inicio, hasta que al final ella fue aceptada por el y ahora son mas cercanos.

-¿No tienes aunque sea una pista de quien se trate? - pregunto esperanzada

-Como te dije anteriormente, solo es una hipótesis, nada mas

-Rayos, esto no es bueno- Chifuyu se mordía la uña de su pulgar en notoria preocupación- si esto se llega a saber, la reputación en la I.Z caerá muy bajo asi como la de nosotros los maestros

-Por eso es que trato de hacerlo de forma sigilosa - Respondió serio Ichika- nadie debe saberlo, pues rumores podrían esparcirse por todo el lugar, o peor, por todo el mundo - empezó a volver a dentro del instituto - entiendes eso, ¿verdad?

-S-Si...creo que te entiendo- respondió la pelinegra un poco deprimida por no poder contarle a Maya y los demás sobre esto, pero era para su propia seguridad y la de los demás - P-Pero al menos déjame ayudarte con esto..

-No...

Chifuyu bajo la mirada, pese a que solo dio un simple no por respuesta, se dio cuenta que no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión, después de todo el habia tomado bajo su protección a Orimura Madoka y después la volvió se propiedad al decir que le pertenecía ya que le debía un Zoid, sin importarle lo que los demás dijeran.

Por otro lado Ichika miro los ojos llenos de tristeza de Chifuyu, por alguna razón no le agradaba verla así, no porque le desagradara el como se veía, sino mas bien tal vez le había tomado mucho cariño y no le gustaba verla triste, por lo que suspiro un poco para volver hablar.

-Jaaaaa...¿Porque rayos hago cosas como esta? - Se pregunto Ichika con fastidio - Oye Chifuyu, al menos te puedo decir un detalle que es de suma importancia en mi misión..

-¡¿Enserio?! - Pregunto la nombrada con emoción.

-Si...¡Pero no porque te diga esto, significa que te vas a involucrar en mi misión, seria malo para mi y mi reputación si dejo que mi hermana mayor se meta en mis negocios, así que tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie de lo que estamos hablando!...

-¡Si, te prometo que no le diré a nadie!...

-¡Hablo enserio Chifuyu, esto no tiene que filtrarse a nadie, con solo hablar de esto contigo, pone en riesgo mi misión, asi que si me llego a enterar que le dijiste a alguien de lo que hablamos, te juro que nalgueare ese trasero tuyo hasta que no te puedas sentar!...

-¡¿De verdad?! - Pregunto Chifuyu emocionada

-¡No es un premio idiota! - Exclamo Ichika con enojo pero luego se calmo - Rayos no porque me molesto en hablar con esta Brocona pervertida, bueno ya no importa, tendré que decirle...

Ichika respiro profundamente y luego lo exhalo para calmarse.

-Veras, este terrorista que estoy buscando es el segundo criminal mas buscado a nivel mundial, básicamente es mi competidor que quiere quitarme el primer puesto - Dijo Ichika

-¿El segundo mas buscado?..- Pregunto Chifuyu algo confusa para luego reaccionar al darse cuenta de lo que Ichika hablaba - ¡¿No me digas que estas buscando a...?!..

-Asi es, la persona que busco es a la traficante de armas comúnmente conocida como "La Dama misteriosa", la cual ha llevado actualmente a varios países a la guerra al venderles su armamento Zoid de alto peligro.

Chifuyu quedo en shock al escuchar el nombre clave la terrorista, realmente jamas se espero que una criminal muy buscada estuviera en I.z.

-¿"L- La Dama misteriosa"?...

-Asi es, toda la información que reuní durante meses me trajo hasta este lugar - Contesto Ichika con mucha seriedad - No se como se ve físicamente y no tengo la certeza que la persona que encontré sea ella, incluso la persona que me contrato tampoco tiene idea de como es, ya que ella siempre se ha mantenido en el anonimato vendiendo sus armas, pero de algo que si estoy muy seguro es que si no la detengo lo mas pronto posible, el mundo entero se sumergirá en el caos...

-¡¿Q-Que?!..

-Tal y como lo oíste Chifuyu, el mundo se sumergirá en el caos sino la detengo lo antes posible, ya que ella esta planeando iniciar una guerra a nivel mundial que involucrara a todos los países del mundo...

Finalmente Ichika revelo el motivo de su presencia en el Instituto Zoid, ahora que pasara en el futuro, ¿Su guerra con los Orimura le impedirá a Ichika seguir con su misión? o ¿Lograra atrapar a esta criminal antes de que la batalla con su familia Inicie?...

Horas mas tarde - Mansión Orimura

Los abuelos, tías y padre de Ichika ahora estaban reunidos en el balcón de su mansión, hablando de los sucesos que dieron el dia de hoy con Ichika e Izanami que no estaba presente.

Shizuka, Minazuki y Shiori realmente no creían lo que habían escuchado de la boca de su madre que parecía estar bastante alegre y divertida, como si estuviera relatando algo chusco que le sucedió.

-No puedo creer que Ichika se haya atrevido a golpear a su propia madre - Dijo Shiori con desconcierto - Esto me confirma que Ichika si estaba hablando muy enserio al declararnos la guerra.

-Buaaaaa...creo que subestimamos un poco a Ichika - Dijo Shizuka - Al parecer si quiere pelear...

-Enserio o no, Ichika nos ve como sus enemigos y eso es lo mas estúpido que pudo haber hecho - Dijo Minazuki un poco enojada mientras se levanta de su asiento - Creo que merece un castigo por la afrenta que nos esta haciendo, así que si nos les molesta iré yo personalmente a darle su castigo y traerlo subyugado para que le pida perdón a Nee san..

-Buaaaaa, deja que te acompañe - Dijo Shizuka imitando a su hermana - Tal vez adoremos a Ichika, pero esto es pasarse del limite, si tanto quiere una batalla, le daremos una que jamas habrá deseado tener...

-Fufufufu...Shizuka Nee san, es la primera vez que quieres cooperar conmigo para algo que no sea comer o dormir - Comento Minazuki en un tono burlón - Pero esta bien, puedes acompañarme para darle su castigo a nuestro lindo y estúpido sobrino.

Ambas mujeres intentaron irse en ese instante, para ir tras Ichika para castigarle, pero cuando solo dieron solo un paso..

-Ustedes 2, mas vale que no se atrevan a irse sino quieren que yo misma las castigue - Dijo Miyuki repentinamente deteniendo a ambas mujeres que no tardaron en voltear a verla -

-Madre..¿Que significa esto? ¿Porque nos detienes?.

-Buaaaaa...es raro que tu intervengas en asuntos como este - Comento Shizuka - Normalmente a ti te daba igual que castigáramos a nuestras hijos

\- Si, normalmente me daba igual que sucediera con sus hijas - Respondio Miyuki - por eso las hijas de las 3 terminaron con miedo hacia ustedes durante años, para colmo ahora están muertas, por eso ahora las detengo para que no cometan la misma estupidez con el heredero del Clan Orimura...

-¡Pero madre, Ichika necesita ser detenido ahora antes de que esto llegue aun mas lejos! - Exclamo Shiori - ¡Por mucho que sea el heredero del clan Orimura, necesita ser castigado para que entienda que meterse con nosotros es igual a la muerte, por eso...!

-Cierra tu boca Shiori - Dijo Miyuki interrumpiendo a su hija menor callándola al instante -

Miyuki cambio su actitud relajada y amable a una hostil, fría y algo perversa, haciendo que sus 3 hijas presentes sudaran un poco por el miedo.

-Gracias a ustedes las 4 actuales matriarcas de la familia Orimura, los nuestros se redujeron casi al punto de llevarnos a la extinción - Dijo Miyuki en un tono frio casi sin emociones - Primero esta la expulsión de Ichika de la familia gracias a la estúpida de Izanami, luego meses después a ella se le ocurrió masacrar a todos aquellos que exigían el regreso del heredero,que para nuestra desgracia era la mayoría, para colmo ustedes 3 apoyaron esa decisión y la ayudaron con la masacre, años mas tarde mis estúpidas nietas se les ocurre iniciar un nuevo conflicto con el anterior heredero de los Sarashiki, donde por desgracia murieron junto a el, inmediatamente después Chifuyu se le ocurre desertar por los malos tratos de Izanami y ustedes hacia ella, para colmo esta el ultimo asunto, la expulsión de Madoka del clan Orimura cosa que debieron consultarme antes..

-¡Pero madre...!

-No dije que hablaras Shiori - Volvió a decir Miyuki poniendo su mirada sobre su hija menor que ya no pudo decir algo mas - Ahora ¿En que estaba?, asi...Por sus malas decisiones, la familia Orimura se ha quedado casi sin descendencia que le permita seguir existiendo, asi que no voy a permitir que vayan a hacer lo que quieran con mi nieto y si se atreven a desafiarme, las haré conocer el verdadero dolor...

Las 3 Matriarcas realmente se pusieron a pensar sobre lo que iban a hacer en este momento con respecto al asunto de Ichika. Las 3 se miraron por unos momentos tensos y luego suspiraron derrotadas.

-E-Esta bien madre, por ahora no haremos nada - Dijo Minazuki con resignación mientras regresa a su asiento al igual que su hermana mayor cosa que hizo sonreír de nueva cuenta a Miyuki que parecía haber regresado a su actitud alegre - Pero aun así sigo creyendo que Ichika merece un castigo...

-Fufufufufufu, no tienes porque preocuparte por eso Minazuki, mi lindo nieto tendrá su castigo en su momento por haber llegado tan lejos antes de que lo traigamos de regreso - Dijo Miyuki algo divertida - Pero primero hay que probar el limite de sus habilidades, para eso ya mande a 3 de las 4 guardaespaldas que nos acompañaron el día de hoy a la reunión...

-Buaaaaa...¿No crees que pasara lo mismo que con nuestras anteriores guardaespaldas?...

-Fufufufu, para nada Shizuka - Contesto Miyuki divertida - No soy estúpida como para mandar a cualquiera para pelear con nuestro lindo Ichika, 2 de estas 3 chicas tal parece tienen algo de historia con mi nieto, hasta donde logre averiguar eran compañeras de trabajo por asi decirlo o al menos eso fue lo que me contaron, pero el no las reconoció durante nuestra reunión, la otra que envié es conocida de Chifuyu, así que no sera una oponente tan fácil para el.

-S-Si tu lo dices madre - Dijo Minazuki

-Confíen en lo que hace su madre, asi que por ahora dejemos que suceda lo que tenga que suceder...-

La actitud divertida de Miyuki por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, realmente dejaba en jaque a las 3 matriarcas actuales que no sabían que hacer, al menos por ahora, cosa que era muy diferente a lo que estaba sucediendo con uno de los patriarcas., para ser mas especifico con este Izanagi que estaba abandonando el balcón..

-¿A donde vas Izanagi querido? - Pregunto Miyuki deteniendo el andar del nombrado -

-Ire a ver Izanami - Respondio el para seguir avanzando

-te recomendaría que la dejaras en paz por un rato, mínimo hasta que se calme - Sugirió Tatsuya - Conoces bien a Izanami, cuando pierde los estribos no quiere ver a nadie, ni siquiera a ti, en todo caso el único que podría calmar su furia es el responsable de esta, me refiero a Ichika pero como el no vendrá a calmarla ni ha pedirle disculpas, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar...

-Pero..

-Fufufufu, no seas impaciente Izanagi - Dijo Miyuki con algo de sorna - Se que amas mucho a Izanami, pero aun tienes otras esposas que atender, ademas ella esta en la habitación que le perteneció a Ichika cuando era niño, de seguro debe estar destruyendo lo que le recuerde a el, asi que dudo siquiera te haga caso...

-Tsk...

Sin poder decir algo para refutar lo que habían dicho Miyuki y Tatsuya, Izanagi no le quedo de otra que regresar a su asiento y esperar junto ellos, pero mientras hacían esto, asi como Miyuki dijo, Izanami estaba en la habitación de que le perteneció alguna vez a Ichika, pero extrañamente no estaba destruyendo las cosas que le recordaran a su hijo.

Por el contrario, ella solo estaba ahí sentada en la cama de el, sosteniendo la foto que se encontraba en aquel reloj que fue destruido durante su reunión, contemplándola como si fuera algún artefacto sagrado, aunque en su mente pasaba otra cosa ..

(¿Porque?, ¿Porque rechazas ese amor que te quiero dar? ¿Porque me rechazas a mi?...)- Penso ella - Se supone que debía haber sido el momento mas feliz de tu vida, donde tu regresarías a mi lanzándote a mis brazos desesperado para que te brindara este amor de madre, diciéndome que rectificarías tu error del pasado, pero lo único que sucedió fue que me golpeaste y me rechazaste como tu madre, la persona que te dio la vida...

De repente, Izanami comenzó a recordar lo que le dijo Ichika, cada palabra como si fuera una grabación en su cabeza.

"Yo no te reconozco como mi madre ni menos mi familia"

-No lo acepto, eres mi hijo..¡así que me perteneces por derecho!.

"Solo eres alguien a la que un día matare"

-Eso jamas sucederá...

"Tomare sus ambiciones, su voluntad, todo aquello de lo que tanto presumen y los destrozare"

-Yo seré la que destruya todas tus ambiciones y todo lo que te importa Ichika - Dijo Izanami a si misma para luego sonreír - Destruiré cada cosa que ames y protejas, te dejare sin nada, dejándome a mi como lo único que te queda pero antes haré que te arrastres ante mi por esta humillación...

Poco a poco Izanami fue apretando la foto hasta que finalmente la comprimió completamente.

-No quisiste ser mi hijo por las buenas, entonces seras mi hijo por las malas...Ichika..

Fin del capitulo 7 parte 2


End file.
